The Price of Freedom
by Talim76
Summary: D'après le film "Prête-moi ta main" "-Mon petit Rhadamanthe, dit alors Hadès, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu t'intéresses à ta vie sentimentale." RhadamanthexKanon, autres couples en prévision.
1. Chapter 1

**Chers lecteurs (enfin, surtout lectrices), bonjour!**

Et non, malgré mes longues absences, je continue tout de même à écrire (quel dommage pour nos chers chevaliers, me direz vous...)

Me voici donc de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira à tous! Je ne laisse cependant pas tomber mes **Saint Tales**, bien qu'ils me prennent beaucoup de temps à écrire (je m'en excuse)

Cependant, quelques petites indications avant de commencer :

-L'idée de base de cette fic n'est pas de moi : je me suis inspirée du film **Prête-moi ta main** (c'est pas du "grand cinéma", mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un film avec Alain Chabat!) ...Ou, tout du moins, en partie : ceux ou celles qui ont vu le film comprendront pourquoi... Mais j'essayerai de rester fidèle à mon script de base jusqu'au bout et d'intégrer quelques citations du film.

-Comme toutes mes fics, le couple exploité est ici encore un shonen aï (hommexhomme) : ceux à qui ça ne plaisent pas peuvent tout de suite cliquer sur "Retour à la Page Précédente"

-Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à ma chère **Leyounette**, qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce premier chapitre.

-Je rappelle une fois de plus qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et que **Saint Seiya** est la propriété de son créateur, le grand Masami Kuramada.

Tout ceci mis à part, je vous souhaite, à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture!

**The Price of Freedom**

**Chapter 1 : Fake Love**

Si un jour, quelqu'un avait demandé à Rhadamanthe la façon dont il voyait sa vie, il l'aurait avant tout qualifiée de normale.

Enfin... Aussi «normale» que la vie puisse sembler à un représentant des Enfers exerçant la profession trèèès banale de Juge Suprême des âmes humaines.

Il l'aurait également définie comme satisfaisante! Travailler pour Hadès, Seigneur du Royaume des Ombres, pouvait s'avérer très gratifiant. Après tout, il était certainement le plus fortuné des Dieux et (contrairement à une certaine réincarnation dont nous ne citerons pas le nom...) n'hésitait pas à rendre la vie aussi agréable que possible à ses fidèles guerriers : ce qui incluait, entre autres, des logements à ses frais et des salaires plus que convenables.

En excluant les conditions de travail parfois stressantes (comme se taper cinq fois par jour la chanson de Charon pendant les allers-et-venues entre les différentes parties des Enfers), la vie que Rhadamanthe menait le comblait totalement : en tant que célibataire, il n'utilisait son salaire que pour s'offrir des bouteilles de qualité supérieure ou quelques nuits dans les établissements les plus dépravés des bas-quartiers de Londres. (Qui avait osé prétendre que tous les Anglais étaient de vrais gentlemen?)

Enfin bref, Rhadamanthe avait 23 ans, était célibataire et par dessus tout, allait fabuleusement bien!

...Oui, _allait_ fabuleusement bien.

Parce que tout avait radicalement changé, un jour : son merveilleux univers se retrouva radicalement anéanti, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond le jour où il reçut une convocation du Seigneur Hadès, lui donnant l'ordre de le rejoindre dans son palais une fois ses heures de travail terminées. Cependant, _jamais_ il n'aurait pu deviné la raison exacte de cette initiative soudaine de son Maître.

Ce fut donc abasourdi, sidéré, effaré, ahuri, stupéfait, éberlué (enfin bon, vous voyez le genre...) qu'il réceptionna les premières paroles que lui adressa Hadès, à savoir ce très surprenant conseil :

-Mon petit Rhadamanthe, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu t'intéresses à ta vie sentimentale.

Hadès avait toujours eu des tendances paternelles avec ses spectres, ça n'avait rien de nouveau : mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait de s'impliquer dans la vie amoureuse de ses fidèles guerriers. Aussi, la seule réponse intelligible que Rhadamanthe put articuler fut quelque chose de semblable à :

-...Gné?

Sa réaction sembla amusé le Dieu, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant pour lui : qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?

-Tu sais Rhadamanthe, poursuivit Hadès, je tiens à te signaler qu'un bon nombre de choses ont changé depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes... Nous ne sommes plus menacés et nous n'avons plus à nous battre... Alors... Il faudrait que tu commences à songer à ton avenir.

Entendre le Dieu des Morts faire un discours moralisateur sur la Vie de ses sujets, ça valait le détour. Mais Rhadamanthe ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Alors, retrouvant subitement l'usage de la parole, il demanda d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Majesté, ...Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend?!

Le Dieu prit alors une petite expression amusée qui ne lui allait absolument pas (c'était dans ce genre de moments que ses liens de parenté avec Athéna devenaient plausibles...) et se décida enfin à se montrer plus explicite :

-Tu n'as pas remarqué du... «Changement» dernièrement?

Rhadamanthe prit un moment pour réfléchir, mais répondit malgré tout :

-Je crains que la réponse ne soit non, Votre Altesse.

-En es-tu sûr? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tes camarades sont plus enjoués, que l'ambiance des Enfers s'est quelque peu allégée?

Le Juge n'aurait pas formulé les choses ainsi, mais il lui sembla que son Maître avait raison : sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer précisément, ces derniers temps, ses collègues lui paraissaient un peu étranges... Enfin, disons plus que d'habitude.

Pandore avait cessé de jouer ses mélodies funèbres et paraissait étonnamment joyeuse (enfin, aussi joyeuse que Pandore pouvait sembler être... ), Eaque et Minos ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle et ne cessaient de s'échanger d'étranges regards qui leur donnaient l'air de parfaits imbéciles aux yeux du troisième juge, le son de la harpe de Pharaon ne semblait résonner à présent que pour Myu, Sylphide courait après Valentine (c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'on voyait un reptile courir après un prédateur potentiel), et ainsi de suite... N'importe qui aurait donc été capable de dire que c'était la Saison des Amours aux Enfers, dans son aspect le plus niais.

Mais Rhadamanthe n'était pas n'importe qui, et il se contenta de jeter un regard d'incompréhension à son Maître, qui ne put retenir un soupir agacé :

-Enfin, Rhadamanthe! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tout le monde a fini par trouver sa moitié, sauf toi!

-Même Pandore?

-Hélas, oui : j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout pour séduire ce Phénix de malheur, admit Hadès à contre-cœur.

-Ah...

-...

-Même Rune?

Hadès eut une expression assez étrange, qui ressemblait à du dépit :

-Disons que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle...

-...

-...

-Même Zélos?

-...Évitons de mentionner les cas extrêmes, tu veux?

Le britannique ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. Hadès, lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de soupirer une fois de plus :

-Ceci mis-à-part, reprit le juge, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis concerné.

-Rhadamanthe, fit Hadès d'une voix soudain très sérieuse, Tu as déjà 23 ans et à ce jour, je ne t'ai jamais connu la moindre relation.

«Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez...» se retint de balancer le juge, qui pas plus tard que la nuit dernière avait partagé son lit avec une ravissante inconnue... Dont il avait déjà oublié le nom et le visage.

L'Empereur des Ténèbres sembla alors deviner sa pensée, car il jugea préférable de préciser :

-La moindre relation _sérieuse_.

Cette fois-ci, le juge se retrouva dans l'incapacité de contester. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème : le célibat n'affectait en rien son travail ou ses compétences de guerrier. Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si merveilleux à être en couple? Le concubinage, le mariage, les enfants... Très peu pour lui!

-Navré, Votre Altesse, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de changer mon «mode de vie».

Le Dieu des Enfers ferma alors ses beaux yeux verts et lui adressa un large sourire. L'anglais crut donc que c'était gagné... crut... :

-T'ai-je donné l'impression un seul instant que tu allais avoir le choix, mon cher Rhadamanthe?

Et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, sous les yeux horrifiés du juge qui, dans ce genre de moments, regrettait vraiment d'avoir un jour pris la décision de se mettre au service du Royaume des Morts.

Comme quoi, ça prouvait au moins qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Athéna qui se montrait puérile et tyrannique envers ses escla... Ehm, ses divins protecteurs.

Mais bien que dérouté par ce comportement inhabituel de la part de son Dieu vénéré, l'anglais tenta encore une protestation :

-Maître Hadès, je me dois de vous faire remarquer qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de célibataires aux Enfers...

-Voyons, Rhadamanthe!, s'étonna le Dieu en souriant, Tu sais bien que j'ai l'esprit très ouvert et que n'importe quelle personne qui trouvera grâce à tes yeux sera immédiatement des nôtres!

«Effectivement, un type qui vit reclus au fin fond des Enfers et qui a infligé le même sort à sa femme doit avoir l'esprit trèèèèès ouvert.» se retint de nouveau de proférer Rhadamanthe. Il se contenta alors de lever les yeux au ciel, ignorant momentanément Hadès qui s'était remis à sourire d'un air idiot :

-Mais surtout, n'aie pas d'inquiétudes! J'ai trouvé une solution à ton manque de sociabilité!

Étrangement, il sembla à Rhadamanthe que c'était un très bonne raison de s'inquiéter.

-...Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse, mais que voulez-vous dire par là, Votre Majesté?

-Que j'en ai touché un mot à tes petits camarades et qu'ils se sont tous portés volontaires pour t'aider à résoudre ce problème! N'est-ce pas adorable de leur part?

-...Pardon?!

-Je sais à quel point tu es touché, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier! Je peux t'assurer qu'avec quelques efforts de ta part et un peu de patience, la vie de couple te paraîtra merveilleuse!

**XxXxXxX**

Hélas, Rhadamanthe était doté d'une patience très limitée. Aussi, bien qu'il demeurait de marbre devant les tentatives de ses amis, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Il ignorait comment ses abrutis de camarades/collègues/souffre-douleurs s'étaient débrouillés, mais ils avaient réussi l'exploit de trouver, en moins de deux mois, très exactement trente-et-une femmes à lui présenter.

Avaient fait en sorte qu'il prenne un verre avec treize d'entre elles.

Qu'il déjeune avec sept.

Et qu'il vomisse sur une. (Eaque dut bien reconnaître que lui arranger un rendez-vous le jour de la Fête de la Bière n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu).

Mais au bout du compte, Rhadamanthe s'était fait exactement la même opinion sur chacune d'entre elles : fade, niaise, ennuyeuse et insupportablement banale!

C'était bien simple, il n'en pouvait plus! Si tout ça ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement, il allait craquer, et ce ne serait certainement pas très beau à voir... Mais s'opposer à la volonté de son Maître, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il le savait.

Aussi se décida-t-il à faire lui même le premier pas pour que cette pénible histoire cesse enfin : profitant d'une soirée de libre dans son emploi du temps (malgré tout assez chargé), il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de lui accorder une audience, demande qui fut acceptée avec une joie non dissimulée. Pensant certainement qu'une des candidates avait retenu son attention, il fit réunir tous ses soldats, persuadés de voir le juge débarqué avec une jeune et jolie fille accrochée à son bras.

Ce furent donc des visages profondément déçus qui se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il arriva, seul, dans l'immense salle du trône et qu'il déclara d'une voix forte :

-Je suis venu vous demander d'arrêter de me présenter des filles.

Silence dans l'assemblée. Qui se fit d'ailleurs très pesant lorsqu'Hadès se leva de son trône et posa ses yeux verts menaçant sur la whyvern :

-_Je te demande pardon, Rhadamanthe?_ Interrogea-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

L'interpellé perdit progressivement la confiance et l'assurance qu'il avait avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Surtout lorsque le Dieu reprit :

-Si nous faisons cela, c'est parce que nous voulons ton bonheur avant tout, mon petit Rhadamanthe. Tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien évidemment, mon Seigneur! Mais je...

-Nous nous inquiétons pour toi et j'avoue que la solitude dans laquelle tu t'enfermes me peine personnellement. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous reprocher de prendre soin de toi.

-Certes, non, votre Majesté! Cependant...

-Alors, où est le problème, dans ce cas? A moins que tu ne sois déjà avec quelqu'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses notre aide.

Illumination du cerveau de Rhadamanthe : mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant? D'autant plus que, chose assez paradoxal pour un juge, il n'avait jamais ressentit le moindre scrupule à mentir!

-C'est exactement ça, votre Altesse!

Le britannique contempla alors d'un air satisfait tous les regards se tournant vers lui et l'observant d'un air sidéré :

-...Pourrais-tu répéter?

C'était gagné : il prit un air suffisant, accompagné de son sourire le plus orgueilleux, et répondit :

-Je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

Le blond put constater qu'il était très doué pour le mensonge, car bien vite Hadès avait repris un doux sourire et ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de nouveau d'amour paternel :

-C'est merveilleux, mon petit Rhadamanthe, affirma le Dieu avec tendresse, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?

Le juge se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse et donna la réponse qui lui semblait la plus plausible :

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir... De savoir si cette relation était sérieuse ou pas...

-Et ça l'est? Demanda finalement Eaque d'un air ahuri, il y a vraiment une personne au Monde capable de te supporter en permanence?

-Il semblerait que oui.

Silence stupéfait... Suivit d'une centaine d'exclamations de joie, de félicitations en tous genres, de tapes amicales dans le dos et d'évocations d'enterrement de vie de célibataire.

Jubilation de la part du juge : et dire qu'il avait sérieusement commencé à avoir peur pour son confort personnel, alors qu'il était si simple de tout régler par un petit mensonge! C'était presque trop facile!

Ouais, «presque»!

Car une fois de plus, ce fut Hadès qui réduisit ses efforts à néant :

-Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir nous présenter cette personne!

Et la fragile étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans le cœur de Rhadamanthe se dissipa instantanément. Son sourire retomba et il demanda à son Maître d'un air idiot :

-Euh... Quoi?

-Eh bien, oui! J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble la douce créature qui a réussi l'exploit de te séduire.

-Eh bien, en fait, je...

-Tu es d'accord? Parfait! Que chacun réserve son samedi soir, nous aurons une invitée aux Enfers!

La majorité accepta avec joie, une autre partie avec un plaisir malsain (Minos et Eaque cherchant tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de traumatiser la future arrivante) et les quelques restants se résignèrent (Rune poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : à quoi servait les samedis soirs si on ne le laissait pas les passer dans le silence le plus complet?) : après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern amoureux.

Et face à cela, l'impitoyable membre du trio infernal des juges commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une GROSSE bêtise.

**XxXxXxX**

Finalement, mentir n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses : «Tel est pris qui croyait prendre» songea Rhadamanthe, pour qui cette histoire prenait des allures de discours moralisateur.

Mais pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait rattraper son erreur au plus vite!

Et pour cela, il n'y avait hélas qu'une seule solution possible : trouver quelqu'un à ramener auprès de son maître et de ses crétins de camarades. Quelqu'un qui accepte de se faire passer pour son «âme sœur». Et surtout, quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de plaire.

Autrement dit, Mission Impossible 4.

D'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu un miracle pour trouver dans les temps une personne capable de trouver grâce aux yeux d'Hadès... Même si Rhadamanthe devait admettre que l'idée de satisfaire son maître en se conformant à sa volonté lui déplaisait fortement, pour une fois.

Non, ce qu'il aurait fallu trouver, pensa-t-il soudain avec une ironie malsaine, c'était une personne assez ignoble pour dégoûter profondément le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Idée qu'il jugea d'abord totalement stupide!

Mais après une certaine réflexion...

...

Mais oui : c'était évident!

S'il présentait à Hadès une personne avec une horrible réputation, il n'oserait plus jamais lui parler d'union durable, ni même de relation sérieuse.

Ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire, c'était ramener une ordure de la pire espèce auprès de son Maître... Et il connaissait justement la personne idéale pour ce rôle!

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous (et bon week-end, en passant!)

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction débile et totalement irréaliste! Mes excuses aux fans du Rhadamanthe macho et imperturbable qu'on a l'habitude de voir, car notre cher juge en verra de toutes les couleurs!

Sinon, quelques petits détails avant de commencer :

-Ce chapitre (enfin, surtout celui qui suivra) risque de faire apparaître certains personnages assez OOC. Ne soyez donc pas trop surpris.

-1000 fois merci à ma très chère **Leyounette **qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger mes horribles fautes! (Allez lire ses fics, ce sont de vraies merveilles!)

-Et enfin, d'immenses remerciements à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews : **Briseis31** (je suis très heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ai fait rire, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-ci!), **Gemini no Vanou** (Merci d'avoir lu mes "Saints Tales", en espérant que la suite de cette fic te plaira également), **Ashérit**, **Camus scorpio** (j'avais peur que ma façon d'imaginer le comportement d'Hadès et de Rhadamanthe puisse déplaire, mais je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé cela à ton goût! Si tu aimes le MiloxCamus, tant mieux, car je prévoyais d'inclure ce couple dans cette histoire! Encore merci pour ta review) et **alia62**! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur, mille merci à vous!

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tou(te)s une bonne lecture!

**Chapter 2 : The Stage is Set :**

_Ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire, c'était ramener une ordure de la pire espèce auprès de son Maître... Et il connaissait justement la personne idéale pour ce rôle!_

Mais malheureusement pour Rhadamanthe, même si identifier la personne sur mesure avait été facile, la convaincre d'accepter sa proposition était une autre paire de manches...

Tout allait se jouer en deux étapes, à présent. Étape n°1 : la trouver.

En soit, l'action n'avait rien de très compliqué. Se rendre au bon endroit avait même été enfantin... Mais bon, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'un Spectre d'Hadès en visite au Sanctuaire Sacré, domaine d'Athéna, ça faisait un peu mauvais genre...

Alors, oui, c'était facile de rappeler qu'un traité de paix avait été signé par les deux divinités, que toutes les «petites animosités» vieilles de plusieurs millénaires avaient été oubliées et que tous les chevaliers, peu importe leur alignement, étaient invités à faire copain-copain entre eux, il n'empêchait que tous étaient d'accord pour se dire que tant que chacun restait chez soit, tout le monde serait content.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il reçut un accueil pas franchement chaleureux (à moins que les regards haineux et les hurlements de terreur des gardes soient leur façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue...) lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense escalier reliant entre elles les douze Maisons du Zodiaque. Cependant, personne n'essaya de l'arrêter lorsqu'il commença à monter les marches (pas que ça les enchantait, mais bon, un accident diplomatique, c'est vite arrivé...) vers la Maison du Bélier, en se faisant la réflexion qu'un ascenseur ne serait pas du luxe.

Finalement arrivé devant le premier obstacle, Rhadamanthe, tout en se demandant comment il était humainement possible de vivre au quotidien dans de telles bâtisses, tomba nez à nez avec Mû du Bélier, qui n'eut cependant pas l'air surpris ou outré lorsqu'il se présenta devant lui. Le regard de jade resta tranquille et serein et il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutations. Rhadamanthe, touché sans se l'avouer par l'indulgence de Mû, se sentit d'ailleurs forcé de présenter ses excuses au gardien de la Première Maison pour lui avoir «explosé la gueule» la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : le Tibétain n'avait pas répondu, mais lui avait offert un si doux sourire que le Juge sut aussitôt que tous ses torts lui étaient pardonnés.

La traversée de la Maison du Bélier se passa donc sans encombre, le seul soucis notable incarné par un gamin à la tignasse rousse qui poussa un cri en le voyant et courut se réfugier auprès du chevalier aux cheveux parme en hurlant «Maître Mû! Le Sanctuaire est attaqué!».

Quelques marches plus tard, il parvint au seuil de la Maison du Taureau, dont le gardien l'accueillit presque à bras ouverts, lui parlant comme s'il était un ami de longue date et lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule (qui faillit la lui déboiter). Et même lorsque Rhadamanthe reprit sa route, Aldebaran lui affirma qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait et qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu.

C'était d'ailleurs une sensation étrange pour lui, qui passait son temps à envoyer les âmes dans le tourment éternel sans jamais tenir compte de leurs supplications, d'être traité avec autant de douceur, d'indulgence et de gentillesse...

Ceci dit, il doutait sincèrement que le même type d'accueil lui serait réservé une fois qu'il serait arrivé à destination. Destination qu'il commença à distinguer au loin et devant laquelle il se retrouva bien vite... Un peu trop vite à son goût : la Maison des Gémeaux.

«Nous y voilà» songea-t-il en soupirant et en reprenant son souffle (essayez de vous taper 6000 marches avec une température extérieure de 45°C). Cependant, il n'était absolument pas pressé d'y pénétrer et préféra attendre que le Gardien de la troisième Maison vienne se présenter à lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Vêtu d'une longue et majestueuse toge, un homme d'une beauté presque irréelle s'avança vers lui, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu profond volant derrière lui et ses yeux magnifique l'observant d'un air hautain.

Rhadamanthe l'observa un long moment, soulagé. La personne qui pouvait le sauver était bel et bien là :

-Kanon des Gémeaux.

Enfin, il l'avait trouvé... Maintenant, étape n°2 : le convaincre.

Sauf qu'il y avait encore un petit soucis. Soucis cette fois-ci matérialisé par un haussement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis et par une réplique glaciale :

-Il y a erreur, je crois. Moi, je suis Saga.

Premier contact manqué.

L'aîné des jumeaux, apparemment satisfait par la mine déconfite du juge, se tourna alors vers l'intérieur du temple d'un air digne et s'exclama :

-Je pense que c'est pour toi!

Après quoi il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser place à son double, à l'apparence tout aussi envoûtante malgré la vieille tunique d'entrainement qui lui servait de vêtements, qui avança vers lui d'une démarche beaucoup plus naturelle.

_Kanon._

Qui posa à son tour un regard dédaigneux sur le Spectre en marmonnant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

Deuxième contact catastrophique.

Ça commençait bien...

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'il annonça qu'il devait à tout prix parler au cadet des Gémeaux, deux paires d'yeux étonnés s'étaient posées sur lui, mais il fut malgré tout autorisé à entrer dans la Troisième Maison.

Ce fut donc assis à même le sol devant une table basse tellement abîmée qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment sous le poids des trois tasses fêlées posées dessus (le confort maximum du Sanctuaire, nota-t-il dans un coin de sa tête) que Rhadamanthe expliqua aux jumeaux la raison de sa venue et ce qu'il attendait de Kanon, tout en précisant qu'il était près à le rémunérer généreusement s'il acceptait.

Mais hélas, comme il s'y était attendu, la réaction du chevalier face à la proposition ne fut pas vraiment enthousiaste. A savoir :

-Tu me prends pour une pute?

Rhadamanthe s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement face à la délicatesse naturelle du Dragon des Mers (ex) . Il essaya tout de même de rattraper le coup, tant bien que mal, en ignorant les regards outrés que lui lançaient l'aîné des Gémeaux :

-Non. Ce que je te demande, c'est de te faire passer pour mon amant, contre rémunération.

-En effet, ça n'a rien à voir, ironisa le cadet en se levant, Navré que tu te sois déplacé pour rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'un tas de filles dans les banlieues d'Athènes accepteront de prendre ma place.

-C'est de TOI dont j'ai besoin, répondit Rhadamanthe en se concentrant pour ne pas perdre son calme.

Pendant un instant, un très bref instant, le juge eut l'impression qu'il avait capté l'intérêt de l'ex-Général. Mais bien vite, les yeux turquoise reprirent un air profondément blasé et leur propriétaire demanda :

-Comment ça?

-Il faut que je trouve une personne capable de dégoûter mon Maître au point de le faire renoncer à son projet. Si je lui présente quelqu'un de suffisamment ignoble, il me fichera la paix avec ses histoires d'union et j'aurai de nouveau un mode de vie acceptable. Or, tu es certainement la pire ordure que je connaisse, donc...

Le coup était parti si vite que Rhadamanthe n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Saga, à une vitesse hallucinante même pour un Spectre d'Hadès, s'était jeté sur lui et lui serrait dangereusement la gorge, menaçant à tout moment de l'étrangler :

-Je me moque des «accidents diplomatiques»! Si tu insultes encore une fois mon frère, je te...

-Amusant, le coupa le juge, vu ce que tu lui as fait subir, tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour me dire ce genre de choses.

Il sembla alors à Rhadamanthe qu'il avait fait une grave erreur : les cheveux de Saga parurent devenir légèrement plus ternes et ses yeux prirent un éclat étrange, comme s'ils se coloraient progressivement de rouge.

-Saga, je te préviens : si j'aperçois un seul cheveux gris, frère ou pas, je t'explose la gueule!

Le spectre ignorait si c'était à cause du son de la voix de Kanon ou bien de ses paroles, mais Saga stoppa net ses gestes, reprit ses couleurs habituelles et eut un mouvement de recul, profondément troublé.

Kanon, quant à lui, retourna s'asseoir en face de Rhadamanthe et jeta un regard dur aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face :

-J'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, vous évitiez de m'inclure dans vos engueulades. Compris?

-...

-Bien. Et si on reparlait un peu de cette proposition, maintenant?

Ce fut au tour du Spectre d'être troublé : il venait de l'insulter, avait à moitié réveiller le démon qui se cachait chez son frère, et Kanon n'avait l'air ni vexé, ni même en colère.

Lueur d'espoir dans le cœur du Britannique.

-Alors, tu acceptes?!

-J'ai pas encore dit oui, rectifia l'ex-Dragon des Mers, Mais si je pouvais avoir quelques précisions...

-Kanon!s'interposa Saga, Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de faire ça?

L'interpellé fit un signe de tête en direction de son frère, lui demandant silencieusement de se taire. Après quoi il rapporta son attention sur le blond :

-Alors?

-Une soirée, supplia Rhadamanthe, Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de passer une soirée aux Enfers avec moi.

-...Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison de tout ça! T'as pas un copain qui pourrait faire ça à ma place?

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ou quoi? Je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait amener la pire personne imaginable à cette soirée.

-...Pour dégoûter Hadès, c'est ça? Demanda Kanon.

-Tout à fait.

-Au lieu de lui faire clairement comprendre que tu veux rester célibataire? Interrogea Saga.

-Exactement.

Il y eu un silence consterné. Les Gémeaux échangèrent un bref regard puis, ne pouvant visiblement plus se contenir, éclatèrent de rire avec une parfaite synchronisation. Rhadamanthe se releva d'un coup, profondément vexé :

-Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi?!

-Désolé, marmonna Saga entre deux fous-rires, Mais c'est tellement _affligeant_!

-Tu peux pas lui dire tout simplement que t'as pas envie de te caser? Rajouta Kanon en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-Il me semble que vous êtes encore mieux placés que moi pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier un Dieu ou une Déesse!

Aussitôt, les rires des jumeaux s'évanouirent pour laisser place à un silence oppressant, à la grande satisfaction du juge. Mais bien vite, Kanon reprit la parole en souriant et montra une fois de plus qu'il ne perdait jamais l'essentiel de vue :

-Et ma rémunération?

Rhadamanthe se demanda si le fait que Kanon mentionne ce détail était bon pour lui ou non. Le «non» l'emporta dès qu'il vit les deux frères échanger un regard complice. Le Spectre ne s'estimait pas particulièrement pingre, mais il se doutait bien que ce regard n'avait rien de rassurant pour son portemonnaie. L'ex-Dragon des Mers finit par reprendre la parole :

-Eh bien quoi? Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais prêt à me payer «généreusement» pour ma collaboration, non?

Visiblement sur la même longueur d'ondes que son frère (chose plutôt rare chez les Gémeaux), Saga lui ramena un vieux carnet de notes, ainsi qu'un stylo qui semblait avoir pas mal d'années derrière lui :

-Donc, une soirée..., commença le cadet en prenant des notes, Soit environ quatre heures... Je détermine le prix d'une heure... Multiplié par quatre... Avec une augmentation de quarante pour cent après vingt heures...

Toute trace de couleur disparut alors du visage de Rhadamanthe, qui fixait d'un air terrifié les petites lignes de calcul que Kanon traçait en marmonnant. Comme quoi, le cadet des Gémeaux pouvait se révéler très doué dans de nombreux domaines... Quand il le voulait...

Finalement, il inscrivit son total en bas de la feuille, qu'il tendit d'un air satisfait vers le Spectre :

-Voilà, ça me semble un prix honnête.

Ceci dit, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Rhadamanthe, prêts à quitter leurs orbite à la vue de la somme finale :

-...En Euros? Demanda-t-il avec un faible espoir.

-Allons, allons, pour qui me prends-tu?, fit alors Kanon d'un ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon, Comme je voulais t'épargner des calculs supplémentaires, j'ai directement converti en Livres Sterling.

-...

-...

-Une telle somme juste pour faire acte de présence? Tu te fous de moi?

-Oui, tu as raison : comme nous sommes de «vieux amis» , je te fais une remise de deux pour cent!

-...On ne va vraiment pas s'entendre.

-Alors qu'on est même pas encore ensemble? Eh ben, c'est bien parti!

Saga émit un bruit curieux, qui ressemblait à un ricanement mal dissimulé, et Rhadamanthe se demanda si, «peut-être», l'aîné des Gémeaux n'avait pas une dent contre lui.

Mais il rapporta bien vite son attention sur Kanon. La Whyvern et le Dragon des Mers se fixèrent un long moment, dans le silence le plus complet, chacun attendant que l'autre craque en premier.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de Rhadamanthe, ce fut le Gémeau qui rompit le contact, baissant les yeux pour inscrire une nouvelle somme sur le carnet, qu'il poussa ensuite vers le juge :

-C'est mon dernier prix.

-...

-...

-C'est hors de question!

-Comme tu veux, fit Kanon en haussant les épaules, Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est inutile que je te montre la sortie!

Il se leva, échangea un dernier regard avec le Spectre, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, sous le regard satisfait de Saga (qui semblait avoir prévu depuis le début la façon dont cet entretien se terminerait).

Aussi, Rhadamanthe ne comprit jamais si ce fut le regard exaspérant de Saga, la réalisation de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait ou le simple fait de voir Kanon s'éloigner, emportant avec lui son dernier espoir. Toujours est-il qu'il se releva d'un coup et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Marché conclu!

Saga manqua de faire une syncope.

Kanon se retourna, l'air très surpris : apparemment, lui aussi pensait que le juge renoncerait à la proposition.

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir à la fois soulagé et désespéré : la liberté était encore accessible... Elle allait juste coûter un peu plus cher que prévu...

**XxXxXxX**

Dans les alentours de seize heures, la Whyvern quitta finalement la Troisième Maison, dans un état presque extatique : il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pouvait se vanter d'avoir conclu une affaire avec Kanon des Gémeaux (il était d'ailleurs plus fréquent qu'on ne s'en vante pas : Poséidon en savait quelque chose...).

Restés à l'entrée de leur demeure, les deux frères le regardèrent s'éloigner. Et lorsqu'il disparut totalement de leur champ de vision, Kanon croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et déclara d'une voix monotone :

-Bon, il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher le jour même et qu'il amènerait l'argent en même temps... Tu te rends compte, c'est bien la première fois que j'aurais un travail lucratif!

-Kanon?

-Hm?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'accepter?

Kanon tourna vers son frère un visage malicieux, et répondit avec une fausse candeur :

-Parce que c'est sûrement difficile pour toi de trouver un temple libre.

-Pardon?!

-Ben, oui : dans celui du Bélier, il y a Kiki en quasi-permanence et moi, je squatte le tien depuis la fin de la guerre. Pas facile d'avoir un peu d'intimité...

Le visage de Saga perdit progressivement ses couleurs :

-Je... Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Le cadet poussa un long soupir et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère :

-Saga. Tu aimes Mû. Et à force de lui tourner autour avec aussi peu de subtilité, je peux t'assurer qu'à part lui, tout le monde au Sanctuaire est au courant!

L'expression qui prit place sur le visage de Saga aurait pu être comique pour un étranger, mais Kanon se demanda plutôt si son frère ne frôlait pas la crise cardiaque. Malgré tout, il reprit avec le même ton joyeux :

-Donc, profite de l'occasion : invite-le à boire un thé, ou une connerie du genre. Pour une fois, vous aurez toute une soirée rien que pour vous deux! Arrange toi juste pour ne pas te prendre un râteau, ça me ferait un peu regretter mon acte...

L'idée sembla faire son bout de chemin dans la tête du Gémeau, vu les petites étoiles venant d'apparaître dans ses yeux qui, associées au sourire rêveur, lui donnait l'air d'un parfait crétin. Cependant, il reprit bien vite une expression stoïque et se remit à scruter son frère, plus sérieusement cette fois-ci :

-Je veux la vérité, cette fois : pourquoi as-tu accepté?

-Ce que les grands frères peuvent être chiants...

-Kanon.

L'interpellé resta un long moment silencieux, puis leva les yeux au ciel :

-«C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin»

-Hein?

-Tu vas sans doute trouver ça con, mais... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça.

Après cela, Kanon ne dit plus un mot. Et comme il n'y avait rien à répondre à de telles paroles, Saga se contenta d'ouvrir largement ses bras et de serrer son frère contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tou(te)s!

Vous allez dans quelques instants pouvoir lire la suite de cette fanfiction toujours aussi décalée : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore après ce chapitre (il faut l'avouer) assez particulier...

Mais avant cela, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews : **ariesnomu** (Tu as réussi à lire les deux chapitres d'affilée sans subir de détériorations cérébrales? Mes félicitations! XD Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise et j'espère que la suite demeurera à ton goût!), **Camus scorpio** (Personnelement, j'ai toujours considéré Rhadamanthe comme un antisocial dénoué de tact, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres auteurs du fandom français! XD Cependant, un immense merci pour tes encouragements, ils me sont très précieux!), **Newgaia** (Effectivement, j'ai l'intention d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rhadamanthe! (le pauvre! XD) Merci pour ton commentaire!), **xzaboo**,** altaya **("Excellent" ? Vraiment... Waoh, merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement!), **Briseis31 **(Ton résumé de la situation est parfait! XD Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!) et **Saturna**.

Et pour ne pas changer mes habitudes, un énorme merci à **Leyounette** qui prend toujours le temps de corriger mes horreurs! Merci, ma chère amie!

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 3 : Bittersweet Romance :**

Le samedi arriva trop vite au goût de Rhadamanthe : étrangement, plus il repensait à son plan qu'il avait jugé parfait, moins il se sentait rassuré.

Cependant, il savait qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière... Et si jamais il osait se rendre seul à la soirée organisée par Hadès, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal de le reconnaître mais à présent, son sort était entre les mains de Kanon des Gémeaux... Et ça n'avait absolument rien de rassurant!

Enfin, il était toujours préférable d'avoir l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans son camp plutôt que contre lui, songea-t-il alors que, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, il gravissait l'immense escalier reliant les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

Cependant, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser Mû du Bélier (le simple fait de l'apercevoir le remplissait de remords) ou Aldébaran du Taureau (si une simple tape sur l'épaule de la part du deuxième gardien manquait de la lui broyer, il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si le brésilien décidait de le serrer dans ses bras), il s'arrangea pour arriver directement devant la Maison des Poissons et prit le chemin à l'envers.

Étrangement, la Douzième Maison était déserte lorsque Rhadamanthe la traversa (à son grand soulagement : entamer une conversation avec Aphrodite des Poissons, c'était prendre le risque de l'entendre faire un monologue de trois heures sur sa propre beauté).

Par contre, Camus du Verseau l'attendait de pied ferme devant l'entrée de sa Maison. Le Français haussa d'abord un sourcil en le voyant, puis consentit à le laisser passer, tout en le mettant en garde que l'accueil qui lui serait réservé au prochain obstacle ne serait peut-être pas aussi chaleureux que le sien (assez paradoxal pour un type dont la température corporelle frôlait les -15°C, songea Rhadamanthe).

Mise en garde qui se révéla justifiée lorsque, alors qu'il venait à peine de faire un pas dans la Maison du Capricorne, il évita de justesse trois coups d'Excalibur et un Shura furibond qui se précipitait sur lui en hurlant «Pour la Gloire d'Athéna!». Il lui fallut environ une heure pour convaincre le dixième Gardien que NON, il n'était pas venu pour se battre ou pour enlever Athéna (vu les ennuis que ça leur avait causé la dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer...) et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son autorisation pour continuer sa route jusqu'à la demeure des Gémeaux. Toujours méfiant, Shura lui accorda néanmoins le droit de passage, se disant que s'il avait vraiment voulu attaquer sa Déesse vénérée, Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas été assez idiot pour prendre le chemin en sens inverse... Et se disant surtout qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à le laisser passer tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec un certain Sagittaire...

La traversée de la neuvième Maison, dont le gardien était pourtant considéré comme l'un des plus fidèles protecteurs d'Athéna, se passa beaucoup plus calmement : Aiolos du Sagittaire, visiblement en plein milieu d'un grand nettoyage, le salua joyeusement et le laissa passer sans faire d'histoires, lui demandant simplement de s'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer. Après quoi il se remit à balayer le sol en pierre, l'air radieux, tout en chantant un air populaire espagnol. Rhadamanthe continua donc sa route en se faisant la réflexion que, finalement, Kanon semblait presque normal parmi cette bande de dégénérés.

Arrivé dans la Maison du Scorpion, il fut cette fois-ci frappé par la puanteur qui en émanait. Puanteur qui se trouva justifiée lorsqu'il aperçut, au milieu de la salle centrale, une bonne dizaine de cadavres de bouteilles et Milo du Sorpion en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans une sorte de bac en bois. Le spectre, un peu dégoûté (bien qu'il se soit cependant retrouvé plus d'une fois dans cette situation), essaya de traverser le plus discrètement possible mais son pied heurta une bouteille de verre, attirant l'attention de Milo qui releva la tête, et révéla un visage inondé de larmes. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement et, à la grande stupéfaction du juge, éclata une fois de plus en sanglots et se jeta sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras avant de hurler «Camuuuus ne m'aime paaaas!». Après quoi il retomba par terre et commença à émettre un bruit bizarre, mélange de sanglots et de ronflements. Rhadamanthe observa un moment ce spectacle pathétique, puis se dépêcha de sortir en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de voir Kanon.

La Maison de la Balance fut la deuxième que le spectre trouva sans surveillance. C'était à se demander si la garde personnelle d'Athéna était vraiment fiable. Enfin, le Vieux Maître (ce surnom ne lui convenait plus tellement, d'ailleurs...) avait peut-être tout simplement décidé de retrouver la sérénité des montagnes de Chine... Chose que Rhadamanthe pouvait tout à fait comprendre après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Vint ensuite la Maison de la Vierge, à l'air si alourdi d'encens qu'il était à peine respirable. Le juge eut d'ailleurs du mal à distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait, mais il aperçut finalement Shaka, assis au centre de la pièce, les yeux clos, probablement occupé à méditer. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, la réincarnation de Bouddha releva lentement la tête, les paupières toujours closes... Puis la hocha très légèrement avant de sombrer de nouveau dans ses débats intérieurs existentiels. Estimant qu'un tel geste faisait office de droit de passage, Rhadamanthe sortit précipitamment de la sixième Maison, respira enfin de l'air pur et descendit vers la demeure du Lion.

Qui se trouva être la troisième Maison laissée sans protection, à la grande surprise du juge qui avait toujours considéré Aiolia du Lion comme l'un des plus farouches protecteurs d'Athéna. Cependant, à la sortie, il l'aperçut une centaine de marches plus bas, l'air radieux, une jeune femme rousse au visage masqué à ses côtés. Rhadamanthe observa un instant ce charmant tableau digne d'un roman-photos pour adolescente et reprit sa route en commençant à comprendre pourquoi Hadès semblait si pressé de le voir s'initier à la vie de couple...

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en arrivant devant la Maison du Cancer, songeant qu'il représentait le dernier obstacle et se maudissant d'avoir choisi de prendre le chemin en sens inverse. Il se maudit d'ailleurs doublement une fois à l'intérieur de la Quatrième demeure (dont il trouvait l'ambiance particulièrement austère) et qu'il vit, à peine dissimulés derrière l'une des larges colonnes de pierre, DeathMask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons se livrer à quelques activités fort peu catholiques. Rhadamanthe, pris d'un profond dégoût, sortit précipitamment en faisant une constatation assez peu rassurante : de toute la bande de joyeux lurons qui composaient le plus haut grade de la Chevalerie, Kanon était sans doute le plus sain d'esprit.

**XxXxXxX**

Finalement parvenu à l'entrée de la Maison des Gémeaux, Rhadamanthe eu le plus grand mal à retenir un cri de joie, songeant que son calvaire était enfin terminé. Il eut également beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas sourire lorsque l'un des deux gardiens s'approcha pour l'accueillir. Le juge hésita cependant un long moment, puis se risqua à demander :

-... Saga?

-Perdu!

Le ton était si joyeux que Rhadamanthe fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de le frapper. Kanon, quant à lui, sembla deviner sa pensée et lui dit d'un air faussement triste :

-Allons, allons! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te dénonce pour violence conjugale, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! Mais je t'en prie, entre!

Et avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible, Kanon s'écarta pour laisser passer le juge, qui entra pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la troisième Maison du Zodiaque. A l'intérieur, Saga, apparemment captivé par le roman qu'il était en train de livre, releva brièvement la tête et, en guise de salutations, se contenta de cette aimable remarque :

-Encore lui?

Rhadamanthe jugea préférable de ne rien répondre, même lorsque Kanon éclata de rire : il se consola en se disant que l'accueil était toujours plus chaleureux que celui que lui avait réservé le Capricorne.

Il fut donc une fois de plus invité à s'asseoir (par terre : Saga s'était réservé la seule chaise de la pièce et ne semblait pas avoir envie de la lui céder) dans la pièce centrale de la Maison des Gémeaux : ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il réalisa que pour un Spectre d'Hadès, c'était à la fois un véritable exploit et un grand honneur.

Car pour le moment, d'autres détails qu'il jugeait plus importants lui occupaient l'esprit. Aussi, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la mallette qu'il avait apportée avec lui (en cuir noir avec fermetures plaquées or : on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas!) sous l'œil avide de Kanon... Qui prit bien vite un air dépité lorsqu'il vit que seuls quelques feuilles de papier et un stylo se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Rhadamanthe, voyant le changement brutal d'expression, songea qu'il était préférable de s'expliquer immédiatement :

-Merci de ne pas paniquer. J'ai jugé plus prudent de ne pas transporter directement avec moi une aussi grosse somme d'argent.

-Pourquoi? Demanda ironiquement Kanon. Tu avais peur de te faire agresser dans les rues?

-Dans les rues, non. Au Sanctuaire, si tous les chevaliers d'Or sont aussi cupides que toi, oui.

-...Pas con.

-Donc, continua Rhadamanthe en ignorant la remarque, j'ai jugé préférable de placer l'argent sur un compte en banque, afin que tu puisses le retirer toi-même.

-...Un compte en quoi?

Le juge poussa un long soupir, puis se lança dans des explications que ni Kanon, ni Saga ne semblèrent comprendre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il estima qu'il était inutile de continuer et sortit de la mallette les quelques feuilles de papier et il y rajouta plusieurs lignes au stylo :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Ça, c'est ton contrat, répondit Rhadamanthe en lui tendant le paquet de feuilles, les dernières lignes m'engagent à te verser moi-même directement la somme demandée dès la fin de notre affaire.

-TON affaire. Ne me rends pas responsable de tes idées tordues.

Une fois de plus, Saga étouffa un léger rire et le juge dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et mettre une raclée. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et de tendre les documents au cadet des Gémeaux.

Kanon prit le contrat et, sans vraiment prendre la peine de le lire attentivement (Rhadamanthe se demanda alors si le Gémeau comprenait l'anglais), y apposa sa signature. Derrière lui, Saga poussa un long soupir et sortit du temple, prétextant une soudaine envie de prendre l'air (ce qui dans son dialecte signifiait qu'il reviendrait uniquement une fois que le Britannique aurait décampé). Kanon nota cependant avec une certaine satisfaction que son frère s'était empressé de prendre la direction de la Maison du Bélier.

Les deux personnes restantes s'observèrent :

-Eh bien, voilà. C'est parti, dit simplement le juge en serrant brièvement la main de son «associé»

-Ouais.

-...

-...Bon, jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, c'est ça?

-C'est ça.

Ils se turent un moment, puis Rhadamanthe demanda d'un air légèrement inquiet, inspectant la tunique usée de Kanon et son pantalon d'entraînement couvert de poussière :

-Et tu comptes t'habiller comment?

Kanon fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis répondit avec un sourire angélique :

-Je pense que j'vais y aller à poil.

Rhadamanthe poussa un profond soupir : la collaboration n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

Mais l'image mentale était loin d'être désagréable...

**XxXxXxX**

Ils partirent donc séparément (il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna vivaient «le grand amour» ensemble) et se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant l'une des entrées principales des Enfers.

Kanon arriva en retard, ce qui ne surprit pas spécialement le juge. Cependant, il fut d'avantage choqué par la tenue qu'il avait choisi :

Sans doute conseillé par son aîné, l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait opté pour une longue toge d'un bleu nuit, assez voyante pour le repérer à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Kanon avança donc jusqu'à Rhadamanthe et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le visage souriant.

Sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?

-...C'est quoi, _ça_? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable en désignant la tenue de son associé.

-Bah, tu m'as fait comprendre que mes fringues d'entraînement n'étaient pas appropriées, alors j'ai mis quelque chose de plus sophistiqué.

-Tu appelles ça sophistiqué? Interrogea le juge qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse volontairement utiliser l'équivalent d'un drap en guise de vêtement.

-C'est ce que tout le monde porte au Sanctuaire pendant les cérémonies, se justifia Kanon.

L'espace d'un instant, Rhadamanthe s'imagina Aldébaran du Taureau et DeathMask du Cancer dans de telles tenues et eut un mal fou à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le Gémeau dû mal interpréter sa réaction, car il demanda d'un air soucieux :

-Ça me va pas?

Cette question était sans doute la plus stupide que le juge ait jamais entendu : même lui était incapable de nier le fait que le cadet des Gémeaux était tout simplement divin dans ce genre de vêtements... Qui donnaient l'agréable impression qu'il suffisait d'en écarter un pan pour que tout le tissu tombe à terre...

Rhadamanthe secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, sous le regard étonné de Kanon :

-Alors?

-...

-...

-Tu es en retard.

En guise de réponse, Kanon se contenta d'un large sourire, qui laissa clairement sous-entendre que c'était volontaire. Le juge se retint de lui mettre une baffe et ils partirent ensemble vers le palais du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rhadamanthe lui donnant toutes sortes d'ordres ou de conseils que Kanon écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Charon les attendait au bord du premier fleuve, guettant avec impatience son supérieur et (le supposait-il) son accompagnatrice. Rhadamanthe remarqua alors que Kanon produisait déjà l'effet souhaité. En effet, Charon, en l'apercevant, poussa une sorte de cri apeuré et fit un pas en arrière. Et manqua de s'évanouir d'horreur lorsque le juge prit tendrement la main de l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans la sienne pour l'aider à monter dans la barque. Le passeur, stupéfait, mit quelques minutes à se remettre de cette vision pour le moins peu commune et se décida à monter à son tour dans l'embarcation, conduisant les deux guerriers jusqu'au palais d'Hadès avec la sensation de s'être transformé en rameur de gondole vénitienne.

D'ailleurs, la présence de Kanon eut un autre avantage : Rhadamanthe constata avec satisfaction que Charon était si choqué qu'il en oublia de leur faire payer le trajet et de chanter pendant la traversée.

**XxXxXxX**

Charon leur fit donc traverser le Cocyte et les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du trône, puis repartit immédiatement, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place (et Rhadamanthe ne pouvait cette fois-ci pas l'en blâmer). Les deux associés restèrent donc plantés devant les deux gigantesques portes de pierre, dernier obstacle à franchir avant l'ultime épreuve.

Le juge jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : dix-huit heures. Parfait.

Il se tourna alors vers son coéquipier qui contemplait silencieux l'immense portail qui se dressait devant eux. Ils échangèrent par la suite un bref regard :

-Prêt? Demanda le Spectre.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non?

Certes, Kanon n'avait pas tort... Mais pour rien au monde Rhadamanthe n'aurait accepté de l'admettre. Aussi, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse, inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et frappa trois fois la gigantesque barrière de pierre qui les séparait de la salle du trône.

Après une attente interminable, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Rhadamanthe constata alors que son plan fonctionnait à la perfection!

En effet, ses collègues s'étaient tous réunis pour l'accueillir avec de larges sourires... Qui se transformèrent en mines déconfites dès qu'ils posèrent les yeux sur son accompagnateur. Le juge se permit un petit sourire sarcastique : ça allait certainement être une soirée grandiose.

Conformément aux instructions reçues, Kanon resta d'abord parfaitement silencieux, sa main serrée dans la sienne, et se contenta de sourire largement à toute cette assemblée qui l'observait d'un air profondément troublé :

-Eh bien, Eaque? Fit alors l'anglais en masquant son amusement. Tu comptes nous faire rentrer un jour?

Le Garuda resta un long moment bloqué dans un mode «yeux écarquillés/bouche grande ouverte» assez comique, puis se décida à ouvrir plus largement la porte et à laisser passer le «couple» , non sans jeter un regard de travers à l'ex-général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon. Un profond silence de gêne s'instaura dans l'immense salle et il paraissait absolument délectable pour les oreilles du Juge, lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont l'expression faciale était indescriptible. Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, Rhadamanthe posa un genou à terre et s'inclina respectueusement, bien vite suivi par Kanon qui l'imita à la perfection : à la grande surprise du Juge, son attitude et sa posture étaient irréprochables.

Ils attendirent un long moment dans cette posture, puis les traits d'Hadès se détendirent progressivement et une ébauche de sourire apparut sur son visage, à la grande incompréhension de Rhadamanthe. Finalement, le Roi du Royaume Souterrain se leva et s'avança lentement vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui inclina davantage la tête :

-Kanon des Gémeaux, c'est bien cela? Interrogea la voix grave et profonde d'Hadès.

Kanon ne répondit pas et hocha brièvement la tête. Était-ce par respect, intimidation ou ne s'agissait-il que d'un jeu de comportement propre à l'ancien traître? Toujours est-il que l'attitude sembla plaire au maître des Lieux, dont le sourire finit par s'élargir. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe pour le juge :

-Relève-toi, chevalier. Et daigne accepter nos excuses pour cet accueil quelque peu irrespectueux.

...Hadès? S'excuser? Rhadamanthe se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais Kanon se remit debout et leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, auquel il répondit avec un large sourire :

-Vous excuser? Seigneur Hadès, comparé à ce que votre _chère _nièce nous fait subir quotidiennement, à moi et mes collègues, sachez que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi respecté!

Du blasphème.

Dès la première phrase.

Rhadamanthe découvrit donc une autre «qualité» de Kanon : il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Manque de chance, cependant, car sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet souhaité! En effet, au lieu d'avoir l'air scandalisé, Hadès fit une chose qui choqua profondément l'assemblée : il éclata de rire.

Tous les spectres écarquillèrent les yeux sous le choc et même Pandore le regarda d'un air effaré (chez elle, le moindre changement d'expression était révélateur d'un événement de taille).

Et, selon Rhadamanthe, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Kanon lui-même sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait, car il haussa un sourcil d'un air étonné. Hadès s'esclaffa encore quelques instants, puis reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

-On m'avait prévenu que ma petite Athéna avait fait un choix peu judicieux pour sa dernière réincarnation : je ne peux que te croire et sincèrement compatir.

Ce fut au tour de Kanon d'avoir l'air profondément choqué : il s'était préparé à recevoir un bon nombre de réponses différentes de la part du roi des Enfers, mais _ça_!

Son âme de stratège en prit un sacré coup. Il se contenta donc de marmonner un bref remerciement et de s'incliner une fois de plus devant le Seigneur du Monde sousterrain, qui sourit de nouveau :

-Allons, assez de cérémonies! Mettons-nous plutôt à table.

Il se leva de son trône, d'un air majestueux et indiqua d'un signe de main l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait une table suffisamment grande pour y faire dîner une centaine de personnes. Mais ni le spectre d'Hadès, ni le Saint d'Athéna ne firent le moindre geste : tout ceci devenait vraiment trop étrange à leur goût!

Voyant les deux hommes statufiés, Hadès crut donc bon d'ajouter avec douceur :

-Eh bien, mon petit Rhadamanthe, accompagne donc ton «ami» jusqu'à son siège.

L'appellation sembla ramener Kanon à la réalité, car il laissa échapper un petit ricanement tout en regardant le juge d'un air moqueur : pour une raison que Kanon et ses pairs trouvaient étrange, Saori Kido leur avait épargné ce genre de niaiseries, préférant sans doute les réserver à Seiya de Pégase (et c'était tant mieux!).

Rhadamanthe lui répondit par un discret, mais violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui fit taire l'ex-Marina, mais n'effaça pas son sourire narquois : à cet instant, il avait d'avantage l'air d'un vieux couple que de deux jeunes fiancés démarrant leur histoire d'amour.

En fin de compte, le juge dut malgré tout se résoudre à escorter Kanon jusqu'à son siège sous le regard attendri d'Hadès et ceux déconcertés des nombreux spectres présents, qui finirent par s'asseoir à leur tour, chacun essayant de se placer le plus près possible du Saint des Gémeaux, qui semblait être devenu la principale attraction de la soirée. Rhadamanthe vint finalement s'asseoir au côté de son «bien aimé» tout en se disant que son plan prenait une tournure désastreuse. Il lança donc un regard affolé à son partenaire, qui comprit aussitôt le message : c'était fou comme la tromperie, le mensonge et les mauvais coups pouvaient développer les capacités télépathiques.

Kanon se montra donc plus grossier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été (et on pouvait dire qu'il avait pourtant une bonne expérience dans ce domaine) : à peine le repas commencé, il mit ses pieds sur la table, s'exclama aussi bruyamment qu'il le pouvait, envoya la nourriture qui lui avait été servie à peu près partout ailleurs que dans sa bouche, le tout agrémenter de commentaires pas franchement convenables dans ce genre de soirées. Une lueur d'espoir reprit place dans le cœur de Rhadamanthe, et il se remit à sourire joyeusement.

Sauf qu'une fois de plus, la stratégie de Kanon posa un problème : si certains spectres tels que Rune semblaient révoltés par son attitude, ce n'était pas le cas d'Eaque (qui avait l'habitude de se comporter de la même façon à ce genre d'évènements) ou Minos (qui était bien trop heureux d'avoir trouver un autre sujet sur lequel taquiner Rhadamanthe pour le laisser filer!) : aussi les deux autres juges traitèrent Kanon comme un ami de longue date, semblant avoir tout deux totalement oublié qu'ils avaient un jour tenté de l'assassiner dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alors sembla se faire dans l'esprit d'Hadès cette petite addition : Rhadamanthe heureux plus Eaque heureux plus Minos heureux égalent... Kanon admis aux Enfers. Autant dire qu'on nageait en plein délire.

Il jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui ne manifesta aucune objection, tout occupée qu'elle était à faire ses propres calculs : un chevalier d'Athéna en couple avec un spectre d'Hadès, c'était un excellent début... Il serait donc bientôt possible d'envisager une union entre la sœur du seigneur Hadès et le chevalier de la constellation du Phénix. Aussitôt, un terrifiant sourire se dessina sur son visage et cela suffit pour définitivement compter Kanon dans sa grande famille.

Aussi, Rhadamanthe se retint de se fracasser le crâne contre la table : il lui sembla que, volontairement ou pas, Kanon avait vraiment le chic pour rendre les Dieux complètement cinglés.

**XxXxXxX**

Après quelques heures qui parurent au juge une éternité, la soirée toucha à sa fin et Kanon s'apprêtait à repartir. Mais, prouvant une fois de plus que le plan de Rhadamanthe avait été un échec total, la plupart des convives semblèrent déçus de le voir partir aussi tôt (en particulier Minos et Eaque, ravis de voir un nouveau déséquilibré mental parmi la famille des Enfers) :

-T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu?

-Non, répondit Kanon sur le ton le moins sympathique possible, J'ai promis à mon frère de passer la nuit avec lui.

Il pensait que son air hargneux suffirait à laisser au moins une mauvaise impression, mais Hadès, qui n'écoutait probablement que ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, lui fit un sourire et commenta :

-Saga des Gémeaux doit être heureux d'avoir un petit frère aussi attentionné.

Ce fut au tour de Kanon d'être pris d'une furieuse envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur : Hadès était-il aussi aveugle que Shiryu ou aussi débile que Saori? ...Affaire à étudier.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait commencé à quitter la pièce, mais de nouveau, la voix du Dieu des Morts l'interrompit dans sa traversée :

-Rhadamanthe? Tu ne le raccompagnes pas jusqu'à la sortie?

Les deux concernés soupirèrent en parfaite synchronisation : ce petit jeu commençait sincèrement à les lasser. Malgré tout, Rhadamanthe vint rejoindre Kanon, prit sa main dans la sienne et le conduisit aussi vite que possible jusqu'aux immenses portes de pierre. Une fois cet objectif atteint, nos deux protagonistes se regardèrent un instant, s'interrogeant l'un et l'autre sur la conduite à adopter dans ce genre de situations...

Ce fut finalement Rhadamanthe qui brisa le silence, employant le ton de l'amant éploré :

-Bonne nuit, mon ange. Quel malheur que ton frère trouve toujours le moyen de te soustraire à ma compagnie.

Kanon le regarda un moment avec des yeux écarquillés puis, après un instant de réflexion, ajouta sur un ton semblable :

-Sois sans crainte, il finira par t'accepter. Bonne nuit, mon chéri! Ah, et tant que j'y pense...

Kanon approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Il est vingt-deux heures passées de cinq minutes, ça équivaut à une heure de plus. N'oublie pas d'en tenir compte dans mon salaire!

Après quoi, apparemment ravi de l'expression rageuse qui avait pris place sur le visage de son «amant», Kanon lui fit un petit signe de main en lui adressant son plus beau sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Et le silence se rétablit dans la salle au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas de Kanon se faisait distant. Bientôt, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre et l'ambiance devint soudainement lourde et pesante, ce qui semblait étrange vu la bonne humeur générale qui avait régné quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais cela rassura Rhadamanthe : cette bande d'imbéciles semblait avoir enfin réalisé que c'était bel et bien Kanon des Gémeaux qui venait de participer à cette réception. D'ailleurs, Hadès ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, d'une voix profondément inexpressive :

-Rhadamanthe... Approche.

Le juge dut faire appel à tout son self-contol pour se retenir de sourire et de jubiler sur place. Il se contenta de se retourner lentement, _très_ lentement et d'avancer vers son Dieu, tout en s'efforçant de prendre l'expression d'un enfant sur le point de se faire gronder. Finalement, il se mit à genoux devant la Divinité des Enfers et attendit, presque impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer :

-Rhadamanthe...

-Votre Majesté?

-...Je ne te cacherai pas ma surprise.

Aussitôt, le sourire du Juge refit surface. Décidé à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, il déclara d'un air solennel :

-Je le conçois. Cependant, sachez que même si vous m'ordonniez de mettre un terme à cette relation, je ne pourrai m'y résoudre...

Il savourait véritablement cette situation : les exclamations outrées n'allaient plus tarder, et elles seraient certainement suivies d'un bon nombre de réprimandes et enfin d'une interdiction formelle d'entretenir des rapports plus qu'amicaux avec un guerrier d'Athéna! Et il serait enfin tranquille un bon moment avant qu'on ne lui reparle d'union...

Il jubilait... Jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès ne reprenne avec un doux sourire :

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Une phrase.

Juste une phrase.

Et tout le fabuleux plan de Rhadamanthe était tombé à l'eau.

Il releva les yeux vers son Maître, totalement incrédule :

-Je... Vous demande pardon?

Silencieux cette fois-ci, Hadès se leva de son trône et s'avança vers lui, puis posa une main sur son épaule d'un air paternel :

-Je pense que les dernières guerres nous ont malheureusement contraint à juger les gens beaucoup trop rapidement... C'est une erreur que j'ai trop souvent commise et j'ai constaté aujourd'hui à quel point elle est regrettable.

Le juge en demeura bouche bée. Dans un ultime besoin de soutien, il se retourna vers ses collègues... Mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit la même expression béate sur leur visages, leur donnant l'air de parfaits abrutis : bon sang, Kanon jouait si mal la comédie que ça?

Cette hypothèse se trouva confirmée lorsqu'Hadès reprit, le regard brillant et le sourire plus idiot que jamais :

-Oui... Vous allez très bien ensemble... Et je dois avouer que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi souriant que ce soir : je pense que tu as enfin trouvé la personne capable de te rendre heureux!

Le juge manqua de s'évanouir d'horreur, mais le Roi des Enfers l'acheva avec cette dernière phrase :

-Tu pourras d'ailleurs dire à Kanon qu'il est le bienvenu au dîner de la semaine prochaine.

Ça y est, pensa alors Rhadamanthe, les Enfers avaient vraiment touché le fond, cette fois-ci!

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, tout le monde! A cause des examens de fin d'année, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes fanfictions : toutes mes excuses!

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre des fabuleuses aventures de Kanon et du pauvre Rhadamanthe! (XD)

Mais, comme d'habitude, je tiens d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews : **Manuka** (heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire rire! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant!), **Gemini no Vanou** (review simple, mais efficace! XD merci beaucoup!), **Camus scorpio** (Contente de voir que la façon dont je dépeins Rhadamanthe te plait toujours! Quant à la relation entre mes deux souffres-douleurs, elle évolue lentement, mais surement! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, et encore merci pour tes reviews!), **fan de fanfic**, **thany**, **Mirana** et **history** (Milo avec Rune? Désolée, mais n'ayant jamais envisagé ce couple et mon scénario étant fixé du début à la fin de cette fic, ce ne sera pas possible! Navrée, mais merci quand même d'avoir laissé un commentaire)!

Et juste avant de commencer, un immense merci à **Leyounette**, qui malgré les révisions du bac, a pris le temps de relire et de corriger de chapitre : Ah, Ley-san, que ferais-je sans toi? Encore merci!

Voilà! A présent, bonne lecture à tou(te)s!

**Chapitre 4 : Holding my Thoughts in my Heart**

Un échec complet.

Un fiasco monumental.

Un bide titanesque.

En tout cas, telles étaient les pensées de Rhadamanthe une fois rentré chez lui après cette éprouvante soirée.

Bon sang, son plan lui avait pourtant semblé parfait, dépourvu de la moindre faille! Comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer au point qu'Hadès éprouve de l'_affection_ pour Kanon? Pire encore, qu'il décide de l'inclure parmi les membres de la grande famille des Enfers?

Rhadamanthe avait la désagréable impression d'être plongé dans une autre dimension (sort que Saga aurait d'ailleurs adoré lui faire subir) mais hélas, tout ceci était bel et bien réel... Et maintenant, il était obligé de retourner au Sanctuaire supplier Kanon de l'accompagner de nouveau aux Enfers... Cependant, il n'était pas certain que l'ex-Marina accepte une fois de plus. Et quand bien même il serait d'accord, Rhadamanthe n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il demanderait en retour.

Mais bon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix : Kanon était devenu son seul et unique secours... Autant vous dire qu'il était dans une situation VRAIMENT désespérée.

Il allait donc devoir le récupérer... Mais pas tout de suite. Il verrait ça demain : les évènements de cette soirée l'avaient véritablement épuisé... Et puis, après tout, la nuit portait conseil...

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsque Kanon fut à son tour rentré au Sanctuaire, son humeur était à peu près aussi maussade que celle de Rhadamanthe. Il s'était attendu à voir son frère, fou de joie d'avoir passé la soirée avec Mû du Bélier, l'accueillir chaleureusement tout en maudissant la Whyvern et ses idées saugrenues. Mais la pièce centrale de la Troisième Maison était déserte et Kanon trouva finalement Saga dans le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis la fin de la guerre, en train de marmonner d'un air visiblement mécontent. Le cadet poussa un long soupir, se déshabilla sans bruit et se glissa à son tour sous la couverture, s'arrangeant pour tourner le dos à son frère. Il demeura un petit moment silencieux, puis demanda l'air de rien :

-Alors, ta soirée?

-A ton avis? Grogna Saga.

Bon, c'était encore pire que ce que Kanon avait imaginé. Il se risqua malgré tout à demander :

-Détails?

-N'y compte pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu te moquerais de moi...

-Allons, allons! Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

-Je te connais, Kanon.

Inutile de contester que Saga avait totalement raison. Mais malgré cela, et bien que ce fut difficile à admettre pour Kanon, il détestait voir son grand frère dans cet état. Aussi, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son aîné et demanda :

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler?

Saga garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, puis se remit à marmonner :

-J'ai été pathétique...

-Plus que d'habitude?

-Kanon!

-Désolé...

Saga laissa échapper un léger soupir, puis reprit d'une voix pitoyable :

-Un peu après que tu sois parti, je suis allé voir Mû et je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord pour que l'on passe la soirée ensemble.

-...Il a refusé?

-Il a accepté.

Dans l'obscurité, Kanon haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en reprenant d'une voix plus détendue :

-Ben alors, où est le problème?

-J'y viens... Il m'a donc dit qu'il acceptait avec plaisir : tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais heureux...

Kanon imaginait surtout la tête de son frère à ce moment là : il n'avait aucun mal à voir le sourire stupide et les petites étoiles scintiller dans ses yeux. Il étouffa son ricanement dans les cheveux de Saga et demanda :

-Ensuite?

-...J'ai attendu impatiemment, et j'étais tellement stressé que j'étais incapable de maîtriser mes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-C'est censé m'expliquer l'hécatombe de vaisselle que j'ai trouvé en rentrant?

-Désolé...

-Pas grave, je détestais ce service à thé... Où t'as dégoté un truc aussi moche, d'ailleurs?

-Cadeau d'Aphrodite.

Kanon éclata de rire et Saga sembla enfin se détendre un peu. Le cadet en profita pour enchaîner :

-Et après?

-J'ai réussi à me calmer à temps. Tu le connais, il est très ponctuel. Il est donc arrivé à l'heure désignée, mais...

Kanon, qui commençait à appréhender la suite, serra un peu plus son frère contre lui dans un geste qu'il espérait compatissant. Il préféra tout de même attendre un peu avant de demander :

-Mais?

-...Il a amené Kiki avec lui.

Silence.

Long silence.

Trèèèèès long silence.

-...Saga?

-Oui?

-Désolé.

Et après ce bref «avertissement», Kanon éclata d'un rire incontrôlable qui résonna jusqu'à la onzième Maison du Zodiaque (Camus du Verseau se demanda alors si l'ex-Dragon des Mers n'avait pas hérité de la même maladie mentale que son frère) et Saga enfouit davantage sa tête dans son oreiller, se maudissant d'avoir un jour supplié Kanon de revenir vivre avec lui.

**XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, les gardes du Sanctuaire eurent une vision assez inhabituelle : Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, sans surplis, en costard, s'avançant pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine vers l'immense escalier des Douze Maisons du Zodiaque. Ils en vinrent à formuler deux options : soit il s'agissait d'une hallucination collective, soit il se passait vraiment des trucs pas nets dans le coin... Par égard pour leurs supérieurs (et surtout par peur de représailles), ils choisirent la première.

Enfin bref, notre juge préféré arpentait donc les innombrables marches dans son plus beau costume (sans bouquet de fleurs ni boîte de chocolats : faut pas abuser non plus...) en direction de la Maison des Gémeaux, faisant cette fois-ci le choix judicieux d'emprunter le chemin ordinaire : pour rien au Monde il ne reprendrait le risque de passer par la Maison du Scorpion ou celle du Cancer...

Il se présenta donc devant le Troisième Temple vers onze heures et y trouva Saga, assis sur les marches de l'entrée, en train de soupirer d'un air désespéré. Soupir qui se transforma en grognement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le visiteur :

-Alors toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!

-Bonjour Saga, ça me fait également plaisir de te voir.

L'aîné des Gémeaux releva alors la tête et le regarda, très surpris :

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

Ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de prendre une expression choquée : comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se soit pas trompé? D'ailleurs, il était absolument persuadé que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Kanon, bien que ce dernier soit en tout point identique à son frère. Alors, pourquoi...?

Il secoua vivement sa tête, chassant ces pensées superflues pour en revenir à l'essentiel :

-Peu importe, dit-il de son ton le moins antipathique, Kanon est là?

-Que lui veux-tu encore? Demanda Saga d'une voix bien plus hargneuse.

Rhadamanthe soupira et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard assassin que lui lançait Saga, atteint depuis quelques temps du syndrome protecteur du grand frère (apparaissant avec beaucoup de retard, avaient l'habitude de signaler les mauvaises langues). Il s'apprêtait cependant à lui répondre, mais une voix pâteuse et peu aimable s'éleva de l'intérieur du temple :

-Sagaaaa... Tu t'es remis à parler tout seul?

Rhadamanthe et l'aîné des Gémeaux se tournèrent donc vers l'intérieur de la Troisième Maison... Et leur mâchoire manquèrent de se décrocher à la vue de Kanon en train de se frotter les yeux, un oreiller sous le bras, s'avançant vers eux avec une expression à moitié endormie qui aurait pu paraître mignonne... s'il avait fait l'effort d'enfiler autre chose qu'un simple caleçon.

Le juge ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lancer un regard appréciateur à la créature de rêve qui ne semblait même pas avoir pris conscience de sa présence, mais Saga se précipita sur son frère pour le forcer à rentrer à l'intérieur :

-KANON! UN PEU DE DECENCE!

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as? Marmonna Kanon qui semblait encore partiellement dans le monde des rêves. Toi, tu te ballades bien à poil quand tu sors de ton bain...

-PAS QUAND IL Y A DES INDIVIDUS DANGEREUX AUX ALENTOURS!

-Hein?

Kanon se décida enfin à ouvrir entièrement les yeux et, cette fois-ci totalement réveillé, les posa sur le juge. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla surpris, puis lui fit un charmant sourire qui, pour une étrange raison, troubla le rythme cardiaque de Rhadamanthe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute en guise de salutations :

-Tiens, l'atrophié sentimental!

Aussitôt, les battements de cœur de Rhadamanthe reprirent un rythme habituel et une furieuse envie de frapper l'ex-Marina prit possession de lui. Malgré tout, il parvint à garder son sang froid et à accorder un faible sourire à son interlocuteur qui demanda aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait? Même si je voulais être payé rapidement, ce n'était pas la peine de venir dès le lendemain matin.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu.

Surpris, Kanon haussa un sourcil, bien vite imité par son frère. Ils observèrent le juge un long moment, silencieux, puis le cadet dit simplement d'un ton un peu plus doux :

-Je t'écoute.

La Whyvern sembla hésiter à répondre à sa demande. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil vers Saga, puis rapporta son attention sur Kanon avec cette surprenante demande :

-Tu accepterais une invitation à déjeuner?

Blanc.

L'expression qui prit place sur le visage de Kanon était totalement indéchiffrable, mais celle de Saga était parfaitement reconnaissable : indignation à l'état pur.

-Que... Mais pour qui te prends-tu? Tu crois que parce que mon frère a accepté de marcher dans ton jeu puéril, ça te donne le droit de le fréquenter?

-Il me semble que c'est à lui que ma question était destinée.

-Eh bien, vas-y! Fit Saga en se tournant vers son frère, Réponds-lui que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Kanon regarda tour à tour le Saint et le Spectre, indécis. Il finit malgré tout par hausser les épaules en soupirant et demanda à Rhadamanthe :

-Tu me laisses le temps d'enfiler quelques fringues?

Le juge dut faire un énorme effort pour se retenir de sourire et de lever les bras en signe de victoire.

Kanon se tourna ensuite vers son frère, au bord de la crise de nerfs, et lui dit d'un air inexpressif :

-Je vais t'emprunter une chemise, ça ne te dérange pas?

-M-Mais... Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le suivre?

-Tu me connais, je ne vais quand même pas refuser un repas gratuit.

-Kanon!

-Écoute, Saga, ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir non plus, mais s'il est venu jusqu'ici, je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre, Saga resta donc devant le temple, tétanisé, et regarda sans réagir partir son frère, décemment vêtu, aux côtés de Rhadamanthe, qui semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à réaliser sa victoire.

Cependant, Kanon ne lui adressa pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du Sanctuaire, ce qui calma rapidement la joie du juge. Entre temps, il marqua un arrêt dans la Première Maison, pour y trouver Mû du Bélier et Aldebaran du Taureau, occupés à prendre le thé.

Le maître des lieux s'avança alors vers eux et les salua avec un doux sourire :

-Kanon des Gémeaux et Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, dit-il de sa voix si calme, Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous?

Sa demande fut vivement appuyée par son meilleur ami, qui prétextait que plus on était de fous, plus on riait. Mais Kanon agita vivement la main devant son visage en signe de négation :

-Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois. On est un peu pressé.

-Je comprends...

Kanon se demanda ce que Mû pouvait bien comprendre mais à son avis, c'était assez éloigné de la vérité. Il profita cependant de cette petite halte pour essayer de nouveau d'arranger les affaires de son frère :

-Mû, j'aimerais te confier quelque chose d'important... C'est au sujet de Saga.

L'espace d'un instant, Rhadamanthe se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de faire une confidence devant deux autres personnes... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'Aldebaran était la personne la plus fiable à des kilomètres à la ronde et que Kanon le tuerait sûrement si jamais il osait ébruiter cette affaire. Mû l'observa un instant d'un air soucieux, puis dit simplement :

-De quoi s'agit-il?

Kanon changea alors totalement d'expression, prenant la mine attristé du petit frère se souciant du bien-être de son aîné :

-Tu sais, les choses ne sont vraiment pas faciles pour lui... Bien que la guerre soit terminée, il ne cesse de se blâmer et il n'arrive pas à se pardonner ses erreurs du passé. A part moi, il ne voit presque personne au Sanctuaire et ça me désespère de le voir chaque jour s'enfermer un peu plus dans la solitude...

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au plafond) : pour un manipulateur, Kanon jouait extrêmement mal la comédie... Du moins, le pensait-il. Car aussitôt, Aldebaran et Mû eurent l'air terriblement peinés et échangèrent un regard coupable :

-Il a raison, murmura Mû, j'ai vu Saga hier soir... Il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise, et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'osait pas me regarder...

-Et puis, ajouta Aldebaran après un instant de réflexion, il ne sort presque jamais de la Maison des Gémeaux, lui qui allait si souvent aider les villageois ou accompagner les enfants en promenade.

-C'est terrible.

-Pauvre Saga...

Les deux bêtes à cornes hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun et eurent l'air encore plus malheureux qu'avant. Kanon se retint de sourire et attendit que la gentillesse naturelle de Mû ne fasse effet... Mais c'était sans compter la dévotion (sincère, mais ô combien agaçante) d'Aldebaran :

-Je pense que nous devrions en faire part aux autres... Et faire comprendre à Saga que nous ne lui en voulons pas et que nous sommes tous à ses côtés dans ce moment difficile!

-NON!

Kanon n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler, et Aldebaran et Mû se tournèrent vers lui, profondément choqués. Le cadet des Gémeaux se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse crédible :

-C'est que... Vous connaissez Saga : il ne supporte pas que les autres se fassent du soucis pour lui. Ça le rendrait encore plus malheureux s'il apprenait que vous avez de la peine à cause de lui.

Pour une fois, c'était non seulement crédible, mais aussi tout à fait vrai. Aldebaran et Mû l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se perdirent de nouveau dans leurs réflexions sur le sujet.

-En fait, reprit alors Kanon, je pense que c'est surtout de ta présence dont il a besoin, Mû!

Le Premier Gardien écarquilla les yeux puis, avec une expression insupportablement mignonne, se désigna de l'index en bafouillant :

-...M-Moi? Mais enfin, pourquoi?

Kanon se retint de lui communiquer sa pensée (à savoir : «Putain, mais t'es aveugle, ou quoi?») et chercha une réponse un peu plus élaborée :

-Tu comprends, il se sent coupable vis-à-vis de toi... Pour ce qui est arrivé à Shion.

-Mais pourtant, nous savons tous que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, le responsable de cet acte!

-Hélas, ça ne l'empêche pas de se blâmer continuellement! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il pense que, au fond de toi, tu lui en veux encore. Il a donc vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment, Mû! Les liens qui vous unissent lui tiennent vraiment à cœur!

Rhadamanthe, qui comprit enfin le pourquoi du comment, hocha simplement la tête. Kanon, lui, attendit en croisant les doigts dans la poche de son pantalon. Aldebaran se jeta sur l'ex-Marina et le serra dans ses bras à lui briser les côtes tout en s'exclamant «Oh, Kanon! Quel bel amour fraternel!». Mû demeura un long moment interdit, puis demanda en rougissant très faiblement :

-...C'est vrai?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai! Répondit Kanon sans le moindre scrupule (après tout, il ne mentait qu'en partie...) en se disant que finalement, les espoirs de son frère n'étaient peut-être pas irréalisables.

-...Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point notre amitié était importante à ses yeux, se désola le Tibétain sans entendre Kanon pousser un gros soupir. Quel piètre compagnon d'armes je suis...

Il se lamenta encore quelques instants, puis releva la tête d'un air déterminé :

-C'est décidé. Dès aujourd'hui, je m'engage à lui apporter le soutien et l'affection dont il a besoin, et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

L'innocent Bélier ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses paroles ressemblaient, à s'y méprendre, à une vive déclaration d'amour. Aldebaran non plus, car il lâcha enfin Kanon et se jeta sur son meilleur ami, qu'il serra à son tour dans ses bras en le félicitant pour cette magnifique démonstration d'amitié. Kanon retint un petit cri de victoire, mais crut tout de même bon d'ajouter :

-Et une dernière chose, Mû!

-Oui? Répondit immédiatement l'atlante, probablement prêt à croire tout ce que Kanon lui raconterait.

-Comment dire ça... Si tu vas le voir, tu devrais éviter d'emmener Kiki avec toi.

Mû pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda, surpris :

-Pour quelle raison?

Rhadamanthe jeta alors un regard intéressé à Kanon qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse : comment allait-il s'en sortir, ce coup-ci?

Malgré tout, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Kanon pour formuler une réponse extrêmement convaincante :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de voir des enfants pour le moment : tu comprends, en tant qu'aîné, il prenait soin de vous lorsque vous étiez petits et je crois qu'il a l'impression d'avoir perdu cette place dans le cœur de certains... Je pense donc qu'être en face d'un enfant lui rappelle cette douloureuse vérité.

Rhadamanthe devait au moins reconnaître à Kanon une imagination débordante et une capacité d'adaptation tout à fait surprenante. D'autant plus que Mû parut convaincu qu'il disait vrai :

-Mais oui! C'est certainement pour cela qu'il était si mal à l'aise hier soir. Et Kiki qui était persuadé que Saga dégageait des pulsions de meurtre qui lui étaient destinées! Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce n'était que son imagination...

Kanon, bien au contraire, se dit que Kiki avait une fichtrement bonne intuition, mais se retint bien de le faire remarquer. Au lieu de cela, il remercia abondamment Mû pour sa compréhension et ses résolutions, puis prit congé, bien vite suivi du juge.

Une fois les deux compères hors de leur champ de vision, Aldebaran et Mû retournèrent s'asseoir devant leur tasse de thé. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le Taureau remarqua :

-Dis-moi, Mû...

-Qu'y a t-il, Aldebaran? Demanda le Tibétain en lui resservant du thé au jasmin.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Kanon a... mûri depuis qu'il fréquente ce Spectre? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi préoccupé pour son frère, ou même pour nous, d'ailleurs...

-Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Sans doute le fait d'avoir enfin trouver le bonheur le pousse à essayer de rendre son entourage heureux.

-Certainement. N'empêche, si je m'étais attendu à voir un jour un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna ensemble... Mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il forme un joli couple.

Mû étouffa un petit rire avec la paume de sa main et approuva à son tour. Étrangement, si le premier gardien savait faire preuve de logique et de bon sens dans de nombreuses situations, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez dès qu'il était directement concerné.

**XxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, Rhadamanthe et Kanon déambulaient dans les rues d'Athènes, l'un à la recherche d'un restaurant pas trop coûteux, l'autre probablement occupé à en dénicher un qui viderait le porte-monnaie du juge.

Cependant, à la grande surprise du Spectre, Kanon s'arrêta finalement devant un établissement dont les additions ne semblaient pas être excessives et se tourna vers le juge, lui adressant enfin la parole depuis leur départ du troisième temple :

-Ça te va?

Trop surpris pour formuler une réponse intelligente, Rhadamanthe se contenta d'un hochement de tête puis le suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A peine entrés, une jeune serveuse, ayant tout de suite repérer le magnifique spécimen qu'était Kanon, se précipita vers eux avec un air radieux... Qui se transforma en une expression profondément déçu quand elle vit le grand blond qui l'accompagnait. Elle soupira : quand les plus beaux hommes n'étaient pas déjà pris, ils menaient un mode de vie alternatif... Dans le cas présent, c'était un mélange des deux.

Elle les accueillit cependant d'un air jovial et les fit s'installer à une table qui ne tarda pas à devenir le centre d'intérêt générale de toute la gent féminine (et parfois masculine) de l'établissement.

Rhadamanthe en fut d'ailleurs légèrement vexé : d'habitude, c'était lui qui attirait la majorité des regards dans les lieux publics! (en tout cas, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Eaque ou Minos). Cependant, il ne pouvait contester le fait qu'il faisait pâle figure comparé au charme envoûtant de Kanon et de ses grands yeux turquoises, ses longs cheveux océan, sa peau satinée, ses...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

Rhadamanthe redescendit aussitôt sur terre et se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir laisser vagabonder son esprit de la sorte : bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il donc?

Kanon haussa un sourcil :

-Tout va bien?

-Juste un moment d'absence.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'observa un moment d'un air suspicieux, puis cacha son visage derrière son menu jusqu'à la commande, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le juge : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore imaginé?

Il demeura cependant dans l'incapacité de trouver une réponse à cette question existentielle car une jeune serveuse, désireuse d'approcher de plus près le bel homme à la chevelure couleur océan, se présenta devant eux en lançant un traditionnel :

-Vous avez fait votre choix?

Kanon, ignorant du regard brûlant que la jeune fille lui lançait, choisit un plat au hasard sur la carte. Il fut bien vite imité par Rhadamanthe, qui avait jusqu'ici davantage dirigé son attention sur son invité que sur le menu.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la jeune fille repartie vers les cuisines que Kanon daigna adresser de nouveau la parole au Spectre :

-Alors?

Ne sachant pas trop ce que le Grec sous-entendait, Rhadamanthe jugea plus prudent de demander préalablement :

-Alors quoi?

-Tu vas peut-être enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je perds mon temps ici : je croyais que mon travail était terminé!

Le juge se mordit un moment la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à tout prix un prétexte pour retarder l'inévitable ou pour reculer sa réponse... En vain. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, plongea son regard dans celui de Kanon et commença par ce simple avertissement :

-Je vais avoir pas mal de choses à te raconter...

Le cadet des Gémeaux poussa un soupir, tandis que le Spectre débutait son récit : encore une affaire qui paraissait loin d'être réglée!

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, mais cette fois-ci au Sanctuaire, ce fut au tour de Saga de soupirer. Environ une demi-heure plutôt, alors qu'il était resté seul dans son temple et perdu dans ses pensées (centrées sur un ravissant Bélier et sur un Spectre tournant un peu trop autour de son frère), un visiteur peu fréquent se présenta devant lui : Camus du Verseau.

D'un ton froid et sobre, il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'aide avec Milo, qui avait encore passé la nuit précédente à boire en quantité fort peu raisonnable et qui était au bord du coma éthylique.

Toujours prêt à voler au secours de la veuve, de l'orphelin, ou même du premier débile qui croiserait sa route, Saga s'empressa de suivre le Magicien de l'eau et de la glace jusqu'à la huitième Maison, dont ils trouvèrent le gardien en train d'essayer de se fracasser le crâne contre l'un des murs. Alarmés, les deux compères s'empressèrent de l'immobiliser et, après une longue argumentation, parvinrent à le convaincre de s'éloigner de tout objet potentiellement dangereux tant qu'il n'aurait pas complètement décuvé. Une fois cela fait, ils transportèrent l'épave humaine jusqu'à son lit. Milo se laissa docilement bordé par Camus, mais continua à geindre et à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pour ses deux compagnons d'armes. Il finit par se calmer au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, et commença doucement à fermer les yeux, prêt à rejoindre le monde des rêves pour un certain temps. Saga s'éloigna alors du lit et se tourna vers le Verseau :

-As-tu encore besoin de mon aide?

-Non, je pense que je saurais me débrouiller. Mais merci beaucoup, Saga, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Bien que ses paroles aient sans doute été sincères, elles étaient encore difficiles à accepter pour celui qui estimait ne pas mériter le droit de vivre à l'heure actuelle. Il jugea donc préférable d'ignorer la remarque :

-Bien. Tu comptes rester à son chevet?

-Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ça me semble être la moindre des choses. Après tout, Milo est mon meilleur ami.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Milo, qui semblait s'être calmé, éclata en sanglot puis se mit à s'agiter violemment sur son matelas. Aussitôt, Camus essaya de l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle bêtise, mais Milo se contenta de s'agripper au onzième gardien comme si sa vie en dépendait, ponctuant son geste d'un «Crétin de Camus! Pourquoi tu comprends rien?».

Il s'agita pendant encore plusieurs minutes, puis laissa sa tête reposer sur les genoux du français, qui l'observait d'un air décontenancé, et finit par s'endormir, le visage ruisselant de larmes : il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi abattu.

Saga estima que c'était le bon moment pour filer. Sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Camus, qui essayait périlleusement de se libérer des pinces de Milo sans le réveiller, il sortit avec empressement et réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de retrouver l'obscurité et la solitude de sa propre demeure (bien qu'elle devenait chaque jour un peu moins austère depuis que Kanon y avait élu domicile).

Seulement, voilà, comme rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, son besoin de silence et de solitude ne se trouva pas satisfait. A la place, il eut droit à une vision qu'il jugea enchanteresse, une fois arrivé à l'entrée de son temple : Mû du Bélier, dans ses plus beaux vêtements tibétains, visiblement en train d'attendre. De l'attendre.

Cette hypothèse se trouva confirmer lorsque les yeux couleur jade se posèrent sur lui et qu'un sourire angélique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

-Saga! Je te trouve enfin.

L'aîné des Gémeaux crut que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effet de la joie lorsque Mû s'avança à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

-As-tu déjà déjeuné?

Saga commença par bafouiller quelques débuts de réponses complètement incompréhensibles, puis s'éclaircit un long moment la gorge, avant de hocher stupidement la tête de gauche à droite. Le visage de Mû s'illumina alors et, prenant les mains de Saga dans les siennes (ce dernier retint de justesse un cri de joie), l'interrogea à nouveau :

-Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de te joindre à moi? Mes talents culinaires ne sont pas comparables à ceux d'Aldebaran, mais...

-J'ACCEPTE!

Les deux chevaliers d'Or sursautèrent, le premier de surprise, l'autre d'embarras : à cet instant, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre quels étaient les sentiments du chevalier des Gémeaux... Sauf Mû, apparemment.

Car le Tibétain se contenta d'un large sourire et, saisissant la main de Saga dans la sienne, le conduisit jusqu'à son temple, sans se rendre compte des réactions que ses gestes engendraient chez Saga qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Tout lui parut encore plus féérique lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, une fois arrivés dans la Maison du Bélier, la table n'avait été mise que pour deux et qu'il n'y avait apparemment aucune trace de la petite teigne qui servait de disciple à son bien aimé.

Craignant une fois de plus de se faire de faux espoirs, Saga demanda, l'air de rien :

-Kiki ne déjeune pas avec toi, d'habitude?

-Il préfère parfois aller chez Aldebaran.

Saga leva brièvement les yeux au ciel tout en remerciant silencieusement le chevalier du Taureau, qui savait parfois se rendre utile sans même le réaliser. Mais une fois encore, toutes ses pensées se dissipèrent dès qu'il se retrouva assis en face de Mû et de son si joli sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être vivant.

Ou tout du moins, il en eut l'impression un très bref instant. Jusqu'à ce que Mû ne reprenne ses mains dans les siennes et lui annonça d'un air à la fois attristé et solennel :

-Saga, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important...

Et à cet instant précis, Saga douta fortement que la suite des évènements allait lui plaire. Surtout lorsque le Bélier reprit la parole :

-Vois-tu, ton frère est passé me voir, il y a peu de temps...

Et alors que Mû commençait à lui narrer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kanon plus tôt dans la matinée, toute trace de couleur s'effaça du visage de l'ex-Grand Pope. Car à présent, une seule pensée animait son esprit : qu'est-ce que son abruti de frère avait ENCORE fait?

**XxXxXxX**

-D'accord, je vais essayer de résumer : en gros, alors que le plan était de faire en sorte qu'Hadès me déteste, il m'aime à présent comme son propre fils.

-Exact.

-Donc, le plan a échoué et tu te retrouves une fois de plus dans une impasse.

-Oui.

Kanon hocha la tête un instant et retomba dans le silence. Il joua pendant quelques minutes avec sa fourchette, et reprit d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

-Donc, tu me proposes à présent un nouveau contrat. N'hésite pas à m'interrompre si je dis une connerie.

Le juge hésita l'espace d'un instant, se demandant comment Kanon allait encore présenter les choses, puis finit par hocher la tête d'un signe affirmatif. L'ex-Marina enchaîna donc, visiblement pressé de mettre un terme à cette conversation :

-Alors que tu m'avais d'abord payé pour qu'Hadès me déteste... Tu veux maintenant me ré-engager pour qu'il m'adore.

Bien qu'agacé par l'esprit de synthèse de Kanon, Rhadamanthe approuva d'un signe de tête :

-Bon, je dois être un peu con, mais tu veux bien m'expliquer les raisons de ce changement?

-Seulement un peu?

-Moins que toi, en tout cas.

Rhadamanthe s'apprêtait à lui offrir une réponse pas vraiment polie, puis se rappela que s'il voulait obtenir l'aide de Kanon, il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à le vexer. Il consentit donc à lui expliquer de manière plus détaillée son nouveau plan :

-Voila comment je vois les choses : tu m'accompagnes de nouveau aux Enfers, et je t'explique précisément de quelle manière te comporter avec chacun pour qu'au final, tu apparaisses comme absolument parfait.

-La perfection n'existe pas.

«Pourtant, sur le plan physique, tu n'en es pas très loin...» songea Rhadamanthe en manquant de se laisser une fois de plus transporté par les yeux envoûtants de Kanon.

Nouvelle gifle mentale.

-Et après?

-Après, continua Rhadamanthe en essayant de se remettre les idées en place, ils finiront tous par t'aimer et Hadès sera persuadé d'avoir réglé mes «problèmes sentimentaux». Ce petit manège durera environ un mois.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il se demandait si Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern n'était pas devenu complètement fou. Malgré tout, il l'interrogea de nouveau :

-Et une fois le mois écoulé?

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage du juge, visiblement très content de lui, et Kanon se dit très sagement que ce n'était certainement pas bon signe.

Cette hypothèse se trouva bien vite confirmée :

-On arrête de se voir. Définitivement, cette fois.

Après cette simple phrase, le juge se tut et se rapporta son attention sur son assiette, comme s'il était persuadé que Kanon avait compris la suite de son raisonnement... Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas :

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien de suivre... Si tu veux qu'on finisse par couper les ponts, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant?

-Mais enfin, ça ne te paraît pas évident?

-Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi dérangé que toi.

Pour un ex-manipulateur et fervent défenseur du mal, ce genre de répliques était de mauvaise foi, songea Rhadamanthe, qui consentit cependant à lui donner plus de détails :

-C'est bien simple : Hadès s'interrogera forcément sur la raison de notre séparation et je lui dirai que tu m'as quitté sur un coup de tête, sans la moindre raison valable.

-'Y a pourtant pas mal de raisons qui pourraient me faire partir dès maintenant...

-Je suis si repoussant? Demanda Rhadamanthe d'une voix qui se voulait ironique, mais qui trahissait un soupçon d'intérêt pour l'avis de son invité.

-Tu serais vexé par une réponse franche.

-...

-Alors, la suite?

Rhadamanthe masqua au mieux sa déception et reprit :

-Donc, forcément, j'aurais l'air très affligé par ta décision et je tomberai naturellement dans une «profonde dépression». Résultat, ils se sentiront coupables de m'avoir poussé à me stabiliser trop rapidement, et ils n'oseront plus me parler de relations amoureuses ou de mariage. Et le tour est joué!

-...

-Plutôt génial, non?

-T'as vraiment une case en moins.

Un silence très pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes et le juge eut du mal à ne pas céder à l'envie d'étrangler l'ex-général. Ce dernier devait probablement deviner la moindre de ses pensées, car un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Mais la pression finit par retomber lorsque Kanon reprit la parole, d'un ton pas vraiment rassurant :

-Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi j'accepterais un tel marché?

-...Parce que tu as déjà accepté la première fois?

-La première fois, tu m'as demandé de me faire détester. Ça, généralement, je sais le faire. Me faire aimer, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-...Parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?

-Oh, si! J'ai un grand frère, et crois-moi, ça demande beaucoup de travail.

Rhadamanthe se dit assez justement que Saga serait peut-être mieux placé pour sortir ce genre de répliques, mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer :

-De toute façon, peu importe les raisons que je proposerais, tu trouveras toujours une réponse négative, non?

-Bien deviné.

-Alors, tu n'aurais pas plus vite fait de me dire toi même sous quelles conditions tu accepterais?

-Qui a dit que j'allais accepter?

Cette fois-ci, Rhadamanthe commença sérieusement à paniquer : sans Kanon, il était complètement fichu, et ce dernier s'en était parfaitement aperçu et prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler au juge qu'il pouvait choisir de partir à tout moment.

Mais il finit malgré tout par lui demander :

-Et quels sont les critères du «fiancé parfait», selon Hadès?

Rhadamanthe, tout en prenant soin de masquer la petite lueur d'espoir qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux, se gratta la tête et prit un moment pour réfléchir :

-Bah, le stéréotype de base : gentil, souriant, attentionné, discret, délicat, …Le minimum, quoi.

-...J'ai le droit de savoir lire?

Le juge fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à l'envie de lui mettre une claque :

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il faut _toujours_ que tu sois aussi négatif?

-Négatif? Non, réaliste.

-Et pourquoi il faut toujours que tu aies réponse à tout?

-Parce que j'ai toujours raison.

Silence. Rhadamanthe s'imagina pendant un instant en train d'arracher la langue de Kanon : exquise vision.

Mais il se contenta de donner un violent coup de couteau dans son morceau de viande, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Kanon se permit un nouveau sourire :

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Je marche.

Il avait cependant attendu (intentionnellement) que le juge commence à manger, juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'observer s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise. Après une longue série de toussotements et trois verres d'eau, Rhadamanthe se retrouva enfin en mesure de parler :

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Tu peux compter sur moi!

Rhadamanthe se sentit forcé de se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cela fit rire Kanon pour la première fois de la journée, mais n'éclaira en rien l'esprit du Spectre :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis si soudainement?

-Rien de spécial, répondit Kanon en haussant les épaules, Je me dis, qu'après tout, ça peut être amusant... Et j'ai hâte que tout le monde sache que je t'ai «quitté sur un coup de tête» : j'imagine de là le coup que ta réputation va en prendre!

Il avait dit cela d'un air tout à fait honnête, mais Rhadamanthe le soupçonnait plutôt d'avoir toutes sortes d'autres idées farfelues en tête. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les connaître.

-Et puis, ajouta soudain le cadet des Gémeaux, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire ça gratuitement.

Faute d'être délicat ou consciencieux, Kanon avait cependant l'art de toujours sortir la bonne réplique au bon moment. Le spectre déglutit avec difficulté et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

-Que veux-tu en échange?

-Bonne question... Je peux vraiment demander tout ce que je veux?

-Du moment que ça reste dans la mesure du possible.

-Ah? Dommage...

Rhadamanthe jugea préférable ne pas essayer de deviner ce à quoi Kanon pensait avant cette précision.

-Bon, très bien! Alors, je sais ce que je veux.

Il se pencha alors vers le juge avec une lenteur insupportable (et brisa du même coup tous les espoirs des quelques serveuses qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivée) et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de se rasseoir rapidement, comme si de rien n'était.

Rhadamanthe cligna stupidement des yeux :

-Un problème? Demanda innocemment Kanon.

-...C'est vraiment _ça_ que tu veux?

-Tout à fait! Répondit-il en hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas possible?

-Ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème, mais... Je t'avouerai qu'une telle demande venant de toi me surprend.

-Comme quoi, le Monde est plein de surprises. Je peux compter sur toi?

Rhadamanthe regarda un long moment Kanon avant de répondre, cherchant sur son visage un quelconque signe de plaisanterie, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il se résigna donc à répondre, assez soulagé que l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne lui ai fait qu'une seule demande, qu'il ne considérait pas comme particulièrement contraignante :

-Cela me va.

Pour la première fois, les deux associés s'adressèrent des sourires qui paraissaient presque sincères et levèrent leur verre dans l'intention de trinquer. Mais juste avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact, Kanon jugea bon de préciser, son sourire s'élargissant :

-Ah, j'oubliais un détail : il est évident que tu continueras quand même à me verser un salaire!

Les deux verres en contact produisirent un léger tintement et le chevalier d'Or porta le sien à ses lèvres, savourant davantage le visage décomposé de son vis-à-vis plutôt que le goût âpre du vin grecque.

**XxXxXxX**

Une fois la discussion close, Kanon quitta le restaurant en laissant Rhadamanthe en plan, prétextant qu'ils se verraient un peu trop souvent dans les semaines à venir et que le porte-monnaie du juge lui paraissait suffisamment plein pour régler l'addition tout seul.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se plongea cependant dans une profonde réflexion : un mois où il serait peu présent au Sanctuaire, c'était un mois de gagner pour Saga et ses plans de conquêtes amoureuses... Mais trente et un jours seraient-ils suffisant pour que son empatté de grand frère réussisse à séduire le jeune Bélier? Rien n'était moins sûr...

Mais bon, tout restait possible, se dit alors Kanon qui savait parfois se montrer optimiste... Et puis, avec un peu de chance, si Saga parvenait un jour à conclure avec Mû, peut-être qu'il partirait s'installer dans la première Maison et lui lèguerait le Temple des Gémeaux. Si une telle chose arrivait, il n'était cependant pas en mesure de garantir que la bâtisse tienne le coup très longtemps...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps avant de revenir jusqu'à son domicile actuel et fut assez surpris de voir Saga, debout au milieu de la pièce centrale, qui semblait l'attendre depuis un bon moment, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Et ça, ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

-Kanon?

Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotion et son visage semblait totalement inexpressif, ce qui inquiéta un peu le cadet :

-Mû est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a tenu des propos très surprenants.

Toute trace de couleur s'effaça sur le visage de Kanon, qui fit prudemment un pas en arrière. Malgré tout, il détourna le regard et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Il semblerait que vous ayez eu une longue conversation, tous les deux. A mon sujet.

Bon sang, se dit alors Kanon qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, Mû n'avait quand même pas été assez bête pour aller tout répéter à Saga? …Si?

L'aîné fit un pas en avant, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et se mit à les serrer dangereusement :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

-Écoute, Saga, intervint alors Kanon qui craignait à présent pour sa vie, je peux tout expliq...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque les mains de son frère lâchèrent ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte presque désespérée :

-...Euh... Saga?

-Je n'en reviens pas... Moi qui croyais que tu te contrefichais de mes sentiments, alors qu'en réalité, tu te sentais si concerné par mon chagrin!

Bien que choqué, Kanon dut faire un gros effort pour se retenir de lui dire que, s'il avait essayé de développer sa relation avec Mû, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir que ça le fasse cesser de marmonner et de soupirer niaisement à longueur de journée. Mais son frère reprit, en resserrant encore d'avantage son étreinte :

-Et en plus, tu as réussi à deviner ce qui me tourmentait sans même que je ne t'en parle! Et dire que je pensais ne jamais réussir à me soulager de la souffrance que m'apportent les remords! Oh, Kanon, je suis vraiment un grand frère comblé!

Le cadet demeura un long moment interdit, puis donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Saga dans l'espoir qu'il le laissera enfin partir. Mais le geste sembla chamboulé davantage l'ex-Grand Pope, car il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise :

-Et Mû m'a annoncé qu'il était prêt à tout pour me voir de nouveau sourire et qu'il souhaitait que nous passions davantage de temps ensemble! Mon cher petit frère, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux!

Au contraire, Kanon s'en fit une bonne idée à l'instant où il sentit les larmes de joie de son frère couler le long de son cou. Il soupira et se remit à tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Saga, tout en se faisant la réflexion que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer qu'il était de nouveau de sortie aux Enfers samedi soir.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, tout le monde (enfin, plutôt bonsoir)**

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard ce cinquième chapitre (l'inconvénient de se trouver un boulot pendant les vacances, c'est qu'on a moins le temps d'écrire...) et je tiens à m'excuser si son contenu n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes : en manque total d'inspiration, j'ai demandé un conseil à une amie pour ce chapitre. L'ayant suivi, j'espère que le résultat ne sera pas navrant (si tel est le cas,Itami-senpaï, je te tiendrai pour responsable! XD)

Maintenant, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, un petit mot à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews :

**ariesnomu** : c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi de savoir que cette fic te plaît autant! Merci mille fois pour tes gentils commentaires! (Quant à ta version Saint Seiya du Lac des Cygnes, je l'avais déjà vu sur un forum : toutes mes félicitations, les dessins étaient vraiment superbes et Minos était à tomber!)

**Alb1** : Un grand merci! Mais quant à la proposition "crapuleuse" de Kanon... Eh bien, tu risques d'avoir une surprise! XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout!

**Manuka** : Tu as "Adoré" ? Merci beaucoup, cela me touche énormément! Vis-à-vis de Mû, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'en fais un personnage "bêta" ... Mais insupportablement naïf, je te l'accorde! XD Voila, en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**obsalys **: Ma façon de représenter Kanon te plaît? Merci, car j'avoue qu'il n'est pas un personnage facile à utiliser dans une fanfic, même humoristique. Encore merci pour la review!

**Camus scorpio** : Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! Vraiment, ce genre de reviews donnent envie à un auteur de poursuivre son travail, alors merci mille fois! Je prends effectivement tout mon temps pour le rapprochement Kanon/Rhadamanthe car j'ai également du mal avec les fics ou un seul chapitre suffit à mettre en place le couple principal, et je vais m'efforcer de ne pas tomber dans cette tendance! Encore merci pour ton soutien, moi et Rhadamanthe allons en avoir bien besoin! XD

**Baella** : Ravie de voir que ces quatre premiers chapitre t'ont plu! Tu auras d'ailleurs la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre! Encore merci et bonne lecture!

**HEROICA FANTASIA 8** : "Superbe histoire" ? N'exagérons rien! XD J'espère cependant parvenir à finir cette fic, mais cela risque de prendre du temps car elle s'annonce plus longue que prévu... Enfin, encore un grand merci!

Egalement un immense merci à ma chère Ley-san qui une fois de plus, à corriger ce chapitre! Merci infiniment, Ley-san!

Et enfin, je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des fanes de Milo : Milo, sérieusement, je t'adore! Pardonne moi d'être aussi cruelle avec toi...

Tout ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes (enfin, surtout à toutes) une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Them in The Sunset **

Pour la première fois depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes, une grande agitation secouait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, lieu supposé sacré et vierge de toute bassesse humaine.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'il s'y déroulait des évènements plutôt surprenants, ces derniers temps : Milo du Scorpion, considéré comme le plus jovial des chevaliers d'Or, passait son temps à broyer du noir seul dans son temple, Saga des Gémeaux et Mû du Bélier ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle (au grand désarroi de Kiki, qui paraissait convaincu que Saga le tuerait s'il s'approchait de lui), Shura du Capricorne semblait avoir désormais élu domicile dans la Maison du Sagittaire (après d'innombrables supplications de son gardien), des cris étranges s'élevaient tour à tour de la Maison du Cancer puis de celle des Poissons, etc...

Mais l'évènement le plus choquant était sans doute celui-ci : Kanon des Gémeaux, à présent fier et vaillant défenseur de la justice et de la Déesse Athéna, avait entamé une liaison avec Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, infâme et perfide protecteur du Royaume des Morts et de l'empereur Hadès.

Saga avait beau démentir vivement ce fait tandis que Kanon se contentait de rester silencieux, le couple ne tarda pas à devenir officiel aux yeux de tous. L'affaire prit une telle ampleur qu'un beau matin, le cadet des Gémeaux se fit convoquer par Athéna elle-même, qui le félicita de ce choix : toute alliance entre Saints et Spectres était bénéfique à la paix universelle et c'était très courageux de sa part de montrer le bon exemple en fréquentant «cette espèce d'horrible bourrin mono-sourcil» (d'après ses termes). Aiolia, lui, signala à Kanon qu'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit, appuyé par son frère qui se demandait si les Gémeaux n'étaient pas en réalité deux masochistes en puissance. Shaka, en apprenant la nouvelle, se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules avant de reprendre ses débats mentaux sur le sens de la vie. Milo se morfondit encore davantage, à présent persuadé que tout le monde parviendrait à trouver l'amour sauf lui. Camus prétendit s'en moquer. Shura l'accusa d'abord de trahison puis, apprenant que même Athéna encourageait cette union, se mit à le considérer comme un véritable martyr. Mû et Aldebaran lui adressèrent leurs plus sincères félicitations et pour finir, Aphrodite et Deathmask lui demandèrent si des parties de jambes en l'air avec Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern valaient le coup au point d'officialiser une relation avec lui.

Face à tout cela, Kanon préféra demeurer muet : l'expérience lui avait appris que dans ce genre de situations, il valait mieux se taire que de laisser échapper une parole malheureuse... Et puis, de toutes façons, il aurait eu du mal à en placer une entre le flot ininterrompu de commentaires de ses collègues et les discours moralisateurs quotidiens de Saga.

Son frère semblait s'être mis en tête de dresser une liste des innombrables défauts du juge, histoire de lui «ouvrir les yeux», et Kanon dut se résoudre à le voir débarquer à n'importe quel moment devant lui pour lui exposer ses nouvelles trouvailles concernant le Spectre.

C'était encore le cas cet après-midi là : à peine était-il rentré dans la Maison des Gémeaux après avoir tenté de remonter le moral de Milo (sans succès) que Kanon vit son frère se précipiter vers lui dans le but de démonter le juge une fois de plus.

Il commença par quelques banalités (agrémentées de commentaires aussi charmants que «Quel crétin, ce spectre!») que Kanon ignora royalement. Mais lorsque Saga en vint à des arguments valables, il lui offrit une once d'attention et daigna «commenter» les propos de son frère, sans réussir à s'empêcher de bâiller de temps à autres :

-D'abord, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance : il a tenté de tuer notre Déesse bien-aimée!

-Ouais, c'est vrai, admit Kanon en se disant que son frère semblait avoir bien vite oublié leurs propres tentatives d'assassinat de Saori Kido.

-Et puis, il s'est attaqué à Mû, Milo et Aiolia! Tu te rends compte, Kanon? Il a osé lever la main sur Mû!

-Hm, hm..., fit Kanon en haussant les épaules et en se demandant si Saga n'avait mentionné les noms des chevaliers du Scorpion et du Lion juste pour la forme.

-Et il y a encore autre chose!

-Tiens donc...

-Tu ne peux quand même pas accepter de «fréquenter» un homme aussi laid : rien qu'à voir les sourcils, imagine un peu la pilosité sur le reste du corps!

A partir de cette phrase, Kanon se boucha mentalement les oreilles : _Ça_, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'entendre. Il attendit donc patiemment la fin du discours de son frère et lui glissa, l'air de rien :

-Tu sais, Saga, toi qui répètes sans arrêt que seule la beauté intérieure est importante, je trouve ça assez drôle que tu m'empêches de voir un type simplement parce qu'il est moche!

-M-Mais... Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Tenta de se rattraper l'aîné. Dans son cas, ce n'est qu'un défaut supplémentaire parmi tant d'autres!

Soupir.

-Écoute, Saga : je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a RIEN entre lui et moi! En ce moment, il est dans la merde et je lui file un coup de main, c'est tout. Mais dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne cherchera plus jamais à me revoir!

Saga observa son frère d'un air soucieux puis, semblant enfin lui faire confiance, finit par se détendre un peu :

-Désolé, Kanon. Mais tu dois me comprendre : tu es mon frère et il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Oui, oui, je sais, frangin! Et ça me gonfl... Euh, me touche sincèrement!

L'aîné ne sembla prendre en compte que la fin de la phrase et se permit un léger sourire : l'ambiance redevint alors convenable au sein du temple des Gémeaux...

...Pendant à peu près trois minutes.

En fait, jusqu'à ce que les deux frères entendent un son sec et régulier se rapprocher d'eux progressivement... Bruit de chaussures en cuir qui martèlent un sol en pierre. D'un pas énergique et décidé. En gros, une démarche qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Regard exaspéré de Saga. Sourire d'excuse de Kanon :

-Devine où je dîne, ce soir?

Saga se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher quelques propos pas franchement élégants de sortir de sa bouche. Sentant que son frère serait capable de trucider leur visiteur dès qu'il entrerait dans son champ de vision, Kanon crut bon d'intervenir :

-Au fait, je viens de me rappeler que quand j'ai quitté le temple du Scorpion, c'était au tour de Mû d'aller essayer de réconforter Milo! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le rejoindre?

Bien que Camus se trouvait actuellement dans sa propre demeure, le sang de Saga parut se glacer instantanément : Mû, le doux et innocent Bélier, seul avec Milo du Scorpion, individu potentiellement dangereux aux tendances nymphomanes réputées incontrôlables?

La scène qui suivit sa réflexion fut jugée plutôt comique par le cadet : dans une remarquable imitation de Superman, l'aîné des Gémeaux s'élança à une vitesse hallucinante en direction de la huitième Maison du Zodiaque en poussant un cri de guerre, un bras tendu en avant.

Kanon regarda d'un air moqueur son jumeau gravir les immenses escaliers. Puis, avec une expression blasée, il se décida à se retourner et à faire face à son visiteur, plantant son regard turquoise dans les deux iris dorés qui l'observaient :

-Tu sais que t'as vraiment le chic pour débarquer au mauvais moment?

Devant lui, Rhadamanthe retint un soupir : il commençait à se dire que jamais il n'obtiendrait un accueil digne de ce nom au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il voulut d'abord ignorer la remarque de Kanon, mais il renonça à faire preuve d'indulgence lorsque son associé ajouta :

-D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là? On ne devait pas se retrouver avant dix huit heures! Ne va pas me dire que je te manquais, j'aurais du mal à y croire.

Rhadamanthe sentit ses mâchoires se crisper sous le coup de l'exaspération et parvint de justesse à retenir un juron. Il se contenta d'avancer lentement vers le cadet des Gémeaux et lui tendit son seul bagage, un vieux sac de toile troué :

-J'ai ta _commande_.

Aussitôt, le regard de Kanon devint jovial et son visage s'éclaira, un large sourire ayant remplacé la moue incommodée. Le Spectre en demeura estomaqué : comment Kanon pouvait-il en un instant passer de l'apparence d'un démon à celle d'un ange?

Il contempla un moment ce sourire si lumineux, que Kanon perdit dès qu'il se sentit observé. Apparemment vexé de s'être fait prendre dans l'un des rares moments où il laissait tomber son masque au sourire hypocrite et au regard moqueur, le Grec lui demanda d'un ton peu affable :

-Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour en trouver un?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce n'est pas particulièrement courant aux Enfers!

-Vous en avez pourtant un assez imposant!

-...Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te le ramène?

-Ça aurait pu être drôle.

Rhadamanthe jugea préférable d'ignorer la remarque et lui tendit le sac de toile. Kanon l'entrouvrit et en admira un moment le contenu en souriant :

-Parfait.

Regard étonné du juge :

-Enfin un mot gentil!

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Rhadamanthe soupira : visiblement, Saga était la seule personne au monde envers laquelle Kanon daignait se montrer sympathique. Espérer un semblant de gentillesse de la part de l'ex-Dragon des Mers relevait donc de l'utopie.

Kanon finit par s'emparer du sac et le posa négligemment sur la table basse, puis revint auprès de Rhadamanthe, lui proposant d'un ton presque aimable :

-Bon, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Une promenade, ça te tente?

Le choc fut si grand que Rhadamanthe manqua de faire une crise cardiaque, au grand amusement du Gémeau qui rajouta tout de même :

-Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être surpris seul ici avec toi : j'ai déjà eu suffisamment d'ennuis par ta faute!

Le Spectre haussa brièvement les épaules, sous-entendant que c'était le dernier de ses soucis, et s'apprêtait à suivre l'ex-Marina, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail lui revienne à l'esprit :

-Et tu comptes laisser ça là? Demanda Rhadamanthe d'un air anxieux en désignant le sac que Kanon avait laissé sur la table.

-Bah, oui! Ça fera une chouette surprise à Saga quand il rentrera, tu crois pas?

-Pas trop, non...

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas! Tant qu'il ne t'aura pas croisé, il restera de bonne humeur toute la journée!

-Ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Estime-toi plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir croisé son champ de vision! Franchement, que ferais-tu sans moi?

-...Des économies.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Rhadamanthe eut le dernier mot face à Kanon.

Ce fut donc un Dragon des Mers un brin ronchon qui ouvrit la marche, bien vite suivi par une Whyvern aux anges. Ils sortirent alors du temple des Gémeaux pour se diriger vers les immenses escaliers, semblant avoir tous deux complètement oubliés le sac laissé à l'intérieur... Qui commença à remuer légèrement après leur départ.

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, mais quelques temples plus haut, Saga des Gémeaux, incarnation même de l'élégance et de la classe naturelle, se précipitait d'un pas boiteux vers la huitième Maison zodiacale, les yeux exorbités et l'esprit empli de scénarios tous plus improbables les uns que les autres.

Épuisé par le stress et l'inquiétude, il débarqua essoufflé dans la pièce centrale de la Maison du Scorpion, qu'il trouva déserte. Aussitôt, il s'en voulut d'avoir imaginé de telles horreurs au sujet de Milo : d'ailleurs, Mû n'était peut-être même plus ici à l'heure actuelle... Son anxiété, mais également son moral, retombèrent d'un coup.

Il s'apprêtait donc à repartir et à chercher un moyen de se remettre d'aplomb (botter le derrière d'un certain spectre et le jeter hors du Sanctuaire lui semblait un bon programme) mais un ignoble bruit de fracas en provenance de la chambre du Scorpion le fit changer d'avis. Après quoi il sentit tout son bon sens le quitter lorsque deux voix bien connues se firent brusquement entendre :

-...Milo? Milo, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire?

Saga sursauta en reconnaissant la douce intonation de la voix de Mû, dont l'interlocuteur ne tarda pas à répondre :

-Je m'en fous... De toute façon, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant, alors autant le faire tout de suite...

-Milo, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... Tout va s'arranger, alors je t'en supplie, rallonge-toi!

-Mû, si tu es vraiment mon ami, tais-toi et laisse-moi le faire...

-Milo... MILO, ARRÊTE! LACHE CA!

Après ce cri, le cerveau de Saga cessa de fonctionner normalement. Pris d'une rage sans précédent, il se rua vers la chambre du Scorpion, en fracassa la porte et s'annonça «sobrement» :

-MILO DU SCORPION, JE VAIS TE...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant que la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister était TRES différente de ce qu'il s'imaginait : Milo, qui se tenait à une distance tout à fait raisonnable du Bélier, tenait dans ses mains un large couteau de chasse, lame dirigée vers sa poitrine, et semblait sur le point d'effectuer une nouvelle tentative de suicide tandis que Mû, visiblement désespéré, s'efforçait de le faire lâcher l'arme ou changer d'avis.

Mais ils cessèrent tous deux ce petit manège pour regarder d'un air étonné le Saint des Gémeaux, qui aussitôt s'en voulut d'avoir laisser son imagination divaguer. Puis, réalisant que les deux plus jeunes attendaient toujours la fin de sa phrase, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal :

-...Je vais te sauver! S'exclama-t-il alors d'un ton pas très convaincant.

Mais suffisamment pour récolter un sourire de pure gratitude de la part de Mû, qui à lui seul parvint à rendre à Saga toute sa vitalité.

Ensemble, ils réussirent enfin à convaincre Milo que la vie valait le coup, qu'il avait encore de belles années devant lui et que franchement, le suicide n'était pas une fin honorable pour un chevalier d'Athéna! (Saga préféra ne pas commenter cet argument)

Le Saint du Scorpion les écouta d'abord silencieusement puis, avec un énorme soupir, consentit à lâcher son couteau et à retourner s'asseoir sur son lit, sous le regard rassuré de ses pairs.

Il demeura malgré tout silencieux un long moment, les yeux rivés vers le plafond et la mine déconfite, jusqu'à ce que Mû ne lui demande gentiment :

-Milo... Te décideras-tu enfin à nous dire ce qui t'arrive?

Le Scorpion commença par lui lancer un regard qui semblait signifier «Et un coup de Scarlet Needle, ça te brancherait?» mais il finit par céder lorsque la main du Saint du Bélier se posa avec douceur sur la sienne : bizarrement, il était impossible de rester en colère contre Mû plus de deux secondes.

Milo consentit donc à formuler une réponse plus évoluée :

-Pas envie d'en parler...

-Permets-moi d'insister.

-Écoute, Mû : Kanon, qui est mon meilleur ami, n'a pas réussi à m'arracher la moindre information. Alors tu crois vraiment que vous deux, vous allez y arriver?

-Mais justement, répondit aussitôt Mû de son ton le plus doux, n'est-il pas plus judicieux de se confier à une personne moins proche de toi, afin de prendre plus de recul sur la situation?

L'argument sembla faire son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Milo car après un instant de réflexion, il demanda d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé, mais qui trahissait une certaine attention :

-...Tu crois vraiment?

-Mais oui! Une personne trop proche de toi n'est que rarement de bons conseils dans ce genre de circonstances : elle aura tendance à prendre ton parti sans raison ou à vouloir te ménager et donc, à ne pas avoir une vision objective de la situation.

Saga, qui commençait à se demander si Shion n'avait pas inclus dans le cursus de Mû une option psycho, se mit à contempler le jeune Bélier avec amour et admiration. Mais ces paroles sensées n'empêchèrent le Scorpion de lancer d'une voix légèrement moqueuse :

-Kanon? Ménager quelqu'un?

Mû, réalisant qu'il venait de se faire rembarrer, retomba alors dans le silence. Ce fut donc Saga, prêt à tout pour défendre les principes de son bien aimé, qui poursuivit l'argumentation :

-Milo, sache que malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour mon frère, je doute qu'il soit la meilleure personne à contacter lorsque l'on est à la recherche de bons conseils.

Silence stupéfait de la part de Milo... Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de l'admettre mais sur ce coup là, Saga n'avait pas tort.

Il hésita encore un long moment avant de se confier, mais les deux regards bienveillants posés sur lui eurent raison de ses dernières résistances (le peu de tendresse et d'attention que recevait les Chevaliers d'Or était généralement bien accueilli) et il finit par céder :

-Bon, c'est d'accord... Mais pas de moqueries, hein?

-Milo! S'exclama Mû d'un air vexé.

-T'inquiète, Mû, c'est pas à toi que je parlais, lança le Scorpion d'un ton mauvais en fixant Saga, mais à cet espèce d'insensible qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ne cesse de railler son beau frère!

-BEAU FRERE FACTICE!

-Tu vois!

-Saga, voyons! S'offusqua le Bélier. Rhadamanthe et Kanon ont l'air si heureux ensemble!

Voyant que même la personne la plus chère à son cœur s'était, sur ce sujet, liguée contre lui, Saga se tut et accorda juste un petit signe de tête à Milo, signe qu'il ne le jugerait pas, avant de retomber dans ses pensées moroses.

-Nous t'écoutons, Milo! Conclut simplement Mû qui ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience du changement d'état de Saga.

Le Scorpion se redressa légèrement sur son lit afin de leur faire face. Il hésita encore un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau, se disant probablement qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre :

-Bon, très bien... J'admets que j'ai pas vraiment la forme, ces derniers temps...

Mû et Saga échangèrent un regard sarcastique, semblant se dire «Vraiment? On n'avait pas remarqué!». Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire : il avait été suffisamment dur de pousser Milo à se confier, pas question de tout gâcher maintenant!

-Et, en fait, la source de mes soucis, c'est... Bah, c'est Camus.

Ce coup-ci, Saga se retint de lâcher un «Non, sans blague?» et se contenta de rouler des yeux : même après toutes ces années, Kanon avait encore une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Enfin, pas directement... C'est compliqué, en fait... C'est à la fois vachement vieux et très récent, comme problème.

-Alors, n'hésite pas à tout nous raconter depuis le début! L'encouragea Saga. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Avec un peu de chance, se disait-il, il serait rentré au troisième temple suffisamment tard pour ne pas croiser Rhadamanthe.

Milo acquiesça et commença à remuer machinalement ses doigts, se demandant certainement par où commencer :

-Vous savez... Camus et moi, on s'est rencontré à six ans et je me suis toujours senti plus proche que lui que de n'importe qui d'autre. Et même lorsque je me suis rapproché de toi et d'Aiolia... Enfin, c'était pas pareil, quoi!

Mû eut un sourire un peu étrange : «Une petite Athena Exclamation, rien de tel pour se rapprocher de ses compagnons d'armes!» semblait vouloir dire Milo.

-Enfin bref, à cause de son entraînement en Sibérie, je n'ai pas passé autant de temps que je le souhaitais avec lui, mais les moments qu'on partageait étaient sans aucun doute les plus beaux de toute ma vie! Même quand la bouffe était infecte, même quand l'entraînement relevait de la torture, j'étais heureux parce que je savais que de toute façon, si je résistais, je reverrais Camus.

Saga et Mû échangèrent un regard un peu sceptique, ayant l'un et l'autre l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu de ces romans à l'eau de rose que lisait régulièrement leur vénérée Déesse. Mais ils demeurèrent silencieux, attendant la suite avec une impatience presque déplacée.

Fort heureusement, Milo ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et poursuivit son récit :

-Aussi, vers l'âge de 12 ans... J'ai fini par réaliser que Camus était bien plus qu'un simple ami pour moi... Et que...

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Et que je l'aimais. Que je l'aime. Que je l'aimerai toujours comme un fou!

Après, sans crier gare et pour la plus grande surprise de ses deux collègues, Milo éclata violemment en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Mû, qui lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux sous le regard de pure jalousie de Saga : il faudrait qu'il essaye cette technique, un jour...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le Scorpion finit par se calmer et s'essuya les yeux avec un très faible sourire :

-Merci, Mû... Mais désolé, je préfèrerais mille fois les bras de Camus.

Le Bélier eut un petit rire tandis que Milo relâchait sa prise et se ré-installait plus confortablement sur son lit. Un silence était sur le point de s'instaurer, mais Saga, qui commençait à vraiment s'intéresser à l'histoire, reprit aussitôt la parole :

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-Ensuite? Bah, je me suis senti con!

-...Pardon?

-Ça faisait six ans que je l'aimais et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte! Et quand, finalement, je m'en suis aperçu, c'était à l'époque où il devait partir entraîner Hyoga et Isaac! Autrement dit, au moment où j'ai réalisé que j'allais passer minimum sept ans sans le voir!

-Alors, qu'as tu fait?

-Rien. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, de toute façon? Je devais finir mon entraînement en Grèce, et lui là-bas! Alors je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à son train et juste avant qu'il ne parte, je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Tellement fort qu'il a cru que je le laisserai jamais partir... Il avait pas vraiment tort, d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité.

Il marqua une pause et contempla un moment le plafond d'un air morne, puis reprit d'un ton un peu plus lent :

-Alors il est parti. Pendant huit ans. Sans jamais me donner la moindre nouvelle.

-Il ne t'a jamais écrit? S'étonna Mû.

-Non, se désola le Scorpion. Mais moi, j'ai pas passé un seul jour sans penser à lui. Au bout d'un an sans nouvelles, je lui ai envoyé une lettre de neuf pages : soit il l'a jamais reçu, soit il a jamais jugé nécessaire d'y répondre.

Ses yeux commencèrent à redevenir brillants, mais il les essuya d'un air presque rageur. Saga et Mû attendirent la suite, tout en la redoutant.

-Et puis, huit ans après son départ, j'ai enfin reçu une lettre en provenance de Sibérie. J'ai tout de suite reconnu son écriture sur l'enveloppe.

Le Gémeau et le Bélier échangèrent un sourire : finalement, Camus n'était pas si cruel.

-Et que te disait-il? Demanda Saga sans parvenir à masquer sa curiosité.

-Deux mots : «Je rentre»

Aussitôt, les sourires se décomposèrent et ils regardèrent Milo d'un air consterné :

-...C'est tout?

-Tu veux une preuve?

Il ouvrit le tiroir du vieux meuble bancal qui lui servait de table de nuit et en déversa le contenu sur son matelas : parmi divers objets (bouchons de bouteille et biscuits à moitié moisis, entre autres) se trouvait une feuille de papier pliée en deux et qui demeurait la seule chose intacte au milieu du bazar. Milo la prit en main et avec un soupir, la déplia afin que ses visiteurs puissent lire les deux seuls mots qui la couvrait.

-Oh, Milo..., murmura Mû d'un air désolé.

-Comme tu dis. Et pourtant, quand je l'ai reçue, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais heureux!

-Quoi? S'exclama Saga. Tu n'étais pas indigné?

-Essaye de te mettre à ma place : je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis huit ans, alors tu te rends compte de la valeur qu'avait cette lettre pour moi? Ça voulait dire qu'il était vivant, qu'il se souvenait de moi et surtout, qu'il allait revenir! J'étais totalement comblé!

-Wah, Milo, fit l'ex-Grand Pope, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi... Romantique.

-On a des surprises tous les jours, hein? Répondit Milo d'un air ironique. Enfin, une semaine après, il était de retour au Sanctuaire. Dès que j'ai su qu'il était arrivé, je me suis précipité dans le temple du Verseau... Et je l'ai enfin revu. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans.

Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, et son regard se fit lointain :

-Mais il avait tellement changé... Il avait l'air si froid et ses yeux étaient si _tristes_. Et puis, il était devenu tellement beau... Enfin, il l'était déjà avant, mais là! Il était magnifique...

Milo se prit alors la tête entre les mains et poussa une série de petits gémissements plaintifs, qui inquiétèrent encore davantage Mû :

-Milo...

-Et moi, je me sentais si minable à côté de lui, qui était absolument parfait! J'avais préparé un tas de choses à lui dire, mais une fois en face de lui, les mots refusaient de sortir! Résultat, je suis resté là, à le fixer comme un con, sans bouger. Lui non plus n'a pas fait le moindre geste. Et j'avais honte, j'avais tellement honte que je me suis barré sans même lui dire un mot...

Le Scorpion se tourna alors vers Saga, qui entre temps était parti lui servir un verre d'eau, qu'il avala d'une traite sans prendre la peine de le remercier :

-Une semaine après, on nous a annoncé qu'une jeune femme prétendant être la réincarnation d'Athéna avait tenté de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et que cinq chevaliers de bronze avaient l'intention de traverser les douze Maisons et d'en éliminer les gardiens si besoin était : autrement dit, le début de la grande bataille du Sanctuaire.

Saga baissa la tête, honteux, et pour la première fois ne fit pas attention à la main de Mû qui s'était posée sur la sienne dans un vague geste de réconfort. Milo, qui ne semblait pas avoir fait ce résumé pour blâmer l'aîné des Gémeaux, continua son récit :

-J'ai donné l'impression de m'en foutre... Mais en fait, j'étais mort de trouille : ils avaient beau être de simples bronzes, ils avaient décimé un nombre incroyable de chevaliers d'argent... Alors pourquoi pas des chevaliers d'or? Et là, j'ai sérieusement commencé à avoir peur de mourir.

Mû n'en revenait pas : Milo admettait donc qu'il avait peur de quelque chose?

-Alors, je me suis fait une promesse : si jamais j'arrivais à m'en sortir vivant, j'avouerais la vérité à Camus! Et ça me semblait être une vision des choses parfaite, parce que... Parce que pas un seul instant, je n'avais envisagé que Camus pourrait... Mourir...

Il ne pleura pas. Mais son visage avait une expression si douloureuse que cela paraissait encore pire que les larmes :

-Et moi, j'avais laissé vivre Hyoga! J'ai laissé vivre l'assassin de Camus! J'ai été complice de son meurtre!

-Milo, ne présente pas les choses de cette façon! Personne ne pouvait savoir que...

-Oh, si! Camus le savait! Il savait que l'un des deux devrait mourir! Et il savait que ce serait lui! Il n'en a jamais parlé, mais je suis certain qu'il le savait.

Il s'interrompit une fois de plus, le temps de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme :

-Il était mort... Je l'avais perdu, sans même pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Pendant près d'un an, je me suis senti plus mort que vivant. J'étais si désespéré que je me suis mis à prier, comme un crétin! A prier pour qu'il revienne, peu importe de quelle manière du moment que je pouvais le revoir... Et, dans un sens, on peut dire que mes prières ont été exaucées.

-...Les douze heures accordées par Hadès?

-Bingo! S'exclama le huitième gardien d'un ton sinistre. Quand on m'a dit qu'il était ressuscité, j'ai d'abord cru à un miracle, au plus merveilleux des miracles... Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ces horribles Surplis... Et que je comprenne.

Il s'empara alors du verre que lui avait ramené Saga et avec un cri de rage le lança contre le mur. Ni Saga, ni Mû ne bougèrent : dans ce genre de situations, un coup de Scarlet Needle pouvait accidentellement partir.

-J'étais fou de rage! Et fou de chagrin! A tel point que j'ai... J'ai essayé de le tuer! Et là, il m'a regardé -je sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, mais je vous jure qu'il m'a regardé- avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux... Que j'ai compris que jamais il n'avait souhaité tout cela. J'ai même pas pu faire un geste de plus. Je me suis mis à pleurer et je l'ai regardé, impuissant, disparaître une fois de plus. Loin de moi.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et se tourna vers ses deux collègues :

-Mais il me restait encore un espoir, vous savez : je savais très bien que cette fois-ci, j'allais mourir. Que nous allions tous mourir. Alors, je me disais que dans la mort, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer! ...Mais non! J'ignore quel Dieu ou quelle Déesse je dois remercier, s'il s'agit là d'un coup du destin ou d'une simple fantaisie de l'auteur, mais je suis vivant. Il est vivant. Nous sommes tous vivants.

Enfin un point positif dans toute cette histoire, pensèrent avec soulagement les deux autres, qui se permirent un sourire. Que Milo ne leur rendit pas :

-Et tout est redevenu exactement comme avant : Camus et moi étions de nouveau tout le temps ensemble. On s'est efforcé d'oublier, ou tout du moins de ne pas mentionner ses (ces) horribles évènements et Camus s'est doucement, lentement remis à sourire et à perdre sa froideur... Avec moi, en tout cas.

Cette précision était effectivement nécessaire car ni Saga ni Mû ne se souvenaient d'avoir un jour vu Camus du Verseau souriant. Mais Mû n'insista pas sur ce fait et demanda à Milo, l'air radieux :

-Mais alors, tout s'est arrangé entre vous, non?

-...S'était arrangé.

Aïe. Saga se demanda quel désastre supplémentaire avait bien pu s'abattre sur ces deux malchanceux.

-Vous voyez, cette deuxième vie, je me suis mis à la considérer comme une seconde chance. La chance de pouvoir rectifier mes erreurs du passé... Et donc, de pouvoir enfin dire à Camus ce que je ressens pour lui. Alors, je me suis jeté à l'eau : je lui ai fait ma déclaration.

Silence impressionné... Suivi d'applaudissements sonores de la part du Bélier et du Gémeau. Qui s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils remarquèrent le regard meurtrier que leur lançait Milo :

-Euh... Je devine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé? Fit Saga avec un sourire d'excuse.

Milo se remit à gémir pathétiquement et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, sans doute pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des deux squatteurs.

-Pour me donner du courage, j'avais un peu bu... Beaucoup bu, en fait. Mais j'étais pourtant parfaitement lucide! Alors, au beau milieu de la nuit, je me suis pointé devant son temple et il est apparu devant moi. Il avait l'air surpris, c'était si mignon... Puis la première chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est «Tu empestes l'alcool, Milo!»

-Romantique.

-Et là, je lui ai tout dit! Continua Milo s'en tenir compte de la remarque. Que je l'avais toujours aimé, que j'étais fou de lui, que je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui à mes côtés, qu'il était la seule raison de mon existence... Que ma vie, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme n'appartenaient et n'appartiendraient toujours qu'à lui!

La poésie dont venait de faire preuve le Scorpion bluffa littéralement les gardiens de la première et troisième Maison du Zodiaque. Puis Saga demanda d'un air sincèrement navré :

-...Il t'a rejeté?

-Pire.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça?

-...Il ne m'a pas cru.

-...**QUOI**?

S'étaient exclamé Saga et Mû d'un même ton indigné, ce à quoi Milo répondit de son air le plus sombre :

-Il m'a d'abord dit que l'alcool me faisait délirer et que je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Ça m'a fait terriblement mal, mais j'ai insisté. Je lui ai répété que je l'aimais. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu? Il a dit «La plaisanterie a assez duré, Milo! Je ne sais pas si tu as perdu un pari avec Kanon ou si tu veux juste te moquer de moi, mais ça ne m'amuse pas! Cesse de raconter des idioties et rentre chez toi!»

Court silence.

-Alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il se moque pas mal des sentiments que j'ai pour lui, que si jamais il tombait amoureux un jour, ce serait certainement pas de moi... En fait, j'ai tout simplement compris que rien serait jamais possible entre Camus et Milo...

Après quoi Milo ne prononça plus un mot. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil par la fenêtre, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Mû et Saga demeurèrent un moment stupéfaits (voir Milo si sérieux n'était guère fréquent) même lorsque le Scorpion leur adressa un très faible sourire, qui signifiait que leur présence ici n'était plus nécessaire. Le Tibétain se leva en premier, posa avec douceur sa main sur celle de Milo et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Saga, lui, hésita encore un moment : sans doute à cause de sa propre situation, donner vie aux espoirs de Milo lui tenait à présent terriblement à cœur. Mais le Scorpion, avec un petit rire sans joie, trouva une façon plus subtile de le chasser :

-Allez, ne reste pas là, Saga! Toi, au moins, tu as une chance... Alors ne la laisse pas filer!

L'argument était plus que valable. Aussi, Saga n'insista pas davantage et quitta à son tour silencieusement la chambre.

Cependant, il le regretta aussitôt après, ayant le sentiment qu'il venait de laisser tomber son compagnon d'armes. Mû, qui l'avait attendu à l'entrée de la Huitième Maison, renforça cette impression lorsqu'il lui lança un regard peiné et coupable. Les deux compères poussèrent un soupir avec une parfaite synchronisation et commencèrent à prendre le chemin de leur demeure respective. (ce qui signifiait au moins 6000 marches en commun, pensa Saga pour se remonter le moral)

Hélas, la moitié du trajet se fit dans le silence, Mû ayant baissé la tête d'un air attristé, et Saga dut se charger de lancer la conversation :

-Eh bien... Je crois que l'on a eu notre dose de révélation pour la journée.

-Comme tu dis.

Silence.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, Saga. Pour ma part, j'imagine mal Camus entretenir une relation amoureuse durable avec qui que ce soit... Mais Milo avait l'air si sincère et si malheureux...

-Hélas, tu as raison : je doute que Camus puisse un jour avoir de tels sentiments... A moins que...

-A moins que quoi?

-Non, rien. J'ai eu une idée stupide...

-Je te prie de m'en faire part, mon ami! Au point où en est Milo, toute idée est bonne à prendre!

«Comment dire «non» à une personne aussi adorable?» songea Saga, qui ne trouva pas le courage d'ignorer la supplication de son jeune pair :

-Eh bien, je me disais... Camus s'est tout de même beaucoup inquiété pour Milo, ces derniers temps. Alors, peut-être que si...

-Saga, rassure moi, le coupa Mû d'un air inquisiteur, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de pousser Milo à faire ENCORE une tentative de suicide, juste pour alarmer Camus?

-Euh... Non, non! Pas du tout!

En fait, c'était EXACTEMENT ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. En télépathie, Mû se débrouillait plutôt bien aussi. Saga s'empressa donc de formuler un nouveau plan :

-Je pensais plutôt à ça : et si on... «guidait» Camus pour qu'il comprenne la véritable raison de la déprime de Milo? On pourrait tenter de lui faire réaliser que ses sentiments sont sincères!

-Saga, sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que Milo a déjà essayé tout ce qui était possible et imaginable pour le lui faire comprendre, et les résultats n'ont pas vraiment été concluants...

«Aussi bien pour lui que pour moi» se lamenta Saga en laissant son regard se perdre dans celui de Mû.

-Ceci dit, reprit soudain le Bélier, j'admets que Milo, malgré toutes ses qualités, n'a jamais été très doué pour la communication... Et que, peut-être, nous pourrions effectivement tenter de l'aider.

-Alors tu serais d'accord pour m'assister?

-J'ai une totale confiance en toi, Saga. Et si tu as une solution aux problèmes de Milo, sache que je suis à tes côtés!

Mû semblait attendre une réponse ou un commentaire de sa part, mais l'aîné des Gémeaux n'avait enregistré qu'une partie de la réplique du Bélier : ce qui se résumait à «Je suis à tes côtés».

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et demanda à son vis-à-vis, avec un peu plus de confiance que les fois précédentes :

-Et que dirais-tu de venir dans mon temple afin que l'on mette un plan en place?

-Oh, ce serait avec plaisir! Fit le Bélier en souriant. Hélas, je dois décliner ton invitation : ce soir, je dois absolument m'occuper de Kiki, il faut qu'il s'entraîne à la réparation des armures.

Saga fut pris d'une furieuse envie d'égorger le pauvre petit garçon... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mû ajoute :

-Mais sois sans crainte! Je serai demain devant ton temple à la première heure!

Cela lui mit aussitôt du baume au cœur et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'il accompagna le Tibétain jusqu'à la sortie de son temple et le regarda disparaître dans la Maison suivante.

Après quoi, il laissa échapper un soupir, plus vraiment habitué à se retrouver tout seul, et alla s'asseoir dans la pièce centrale, n'ayant plus rien à faire que d'attendre le retour de Kanon... Cependant, un petit détail attira son attention et le fit sortir momentanément de son ennui : un vieux sac de toile, vide et troué, que Kanon avait probablement oublié de ramasser, se trouvait sur la table basse.

Enfin, ce ne fut pas vraiment ça qui capta son attention, mais plutôt les légers glapissements qui semblaient s'élever de sous la table... _Glapissements_?

Saga hésita un moment, se demandant ce que son frère avait encore fait, puis se pencha dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien émettre de tels sons.

Il le découvrit bien vite.

Après quoi, il se redressa lentement, _trèèèès_ lentement, sortit de la pièce et se posta à l'entrée du troisième temple. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, ses traits déformés par la colère, cria aussi fort que possible :

-**KANOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**XxXxXxX**

Exactement au même moment, Kanon éternua si violemment que Rhadamanthe en sursauta :

-Tout va bien?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Le juge se tut aussitôt et détourna son regard du chevalier d'Athéna pour résister à l'envie de le frapper. Il se rendit alors compte que l'heure était déjà bien avancée, à en juger la couleur du ciel, et qu'ils avaient tous deux fini par arriver sur la plage, après la «promenade» qui s'était révélée être une véritable séance d'escalade à travers les interminables massifs rocheux qui entouraient le Sanctuaire.

Il se surprit alors à attarder son regard sur le ciel rosé, vierge de tout nuage (c'était pas en Angleterre qu'il pouvait voir ça!), et la légère teinte orange que le soleil couchant donnait à la surface de l'océan. Kanon, lui, semblait se moquer du paysage et, évitant soigneusement de regarder la mer, donnait quelques coups de pied dans les rares coquillages qui avaient le malheur de se trouver un peu trop près de lui.

L'ignorant momentanément, Rhadamanthe se sentit obligé de faire une remarque :

-Joli paysage... Mais pas vraiment adapté à la situation.

-Comment ça? Demanda Kanon sans le regarder et en envoyant d'un coup de pied un coquillage s'écraser 800 mètres plus loin.

-Tu avoueras tout de même qu'un coucher de soleil sur la plage, c'est une image plutôt romantique.

Kanon haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Tu trouves?

-La majorité des gens le pense, en tout cas.

-C'est débile.

-Quelle sensibilité, lança le juge d'un air sarcastique.

-Venant du seul type insensible à la musique d'Orphée, ce genre de remarque est assez marrante.

-J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer la musique.

-J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer les couchers de soleil.

Les «amants» échangèrent un regard noir et se tournèrent le dos, dans une imitation parfaite de deux enfants venant de se disputer sur un sujet puéril... Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

Ce fut finalement Rhadamanthe qui reprit la parole le premier (il avait eu l'occasion de vérifier que Kanon était capable de faire la gueule TRES longtemps) :

-Bon, et si on revoyait un peu le programme?

-C'est toi qui vois.

Rassuré de voir que son associé daignait encore lui adresser la parole, Rhadamanthe sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une trentaine de petites fiches soigneusement écrites et agrafées qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur. Kanon ne put retenir un léger rire :

-Quoi encore?

-Cette manie que tu as de toujours tout retranscrire sur papier!

-Déformation professionnelle. On commence?

-Quand tu veux, répondit le Gémeau en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant dans le sable.

-Alors, la première personne visée pour réussir notre plan est bien évidemment le Seigneur Hadès.

-Sans déconner? Fit Kanon d'une voix ironique. Je n'aurais jamais deviner tout seul...

Le regard que lui lança le juge lui fit comprendre que, malgré leurs différends et leur relation basée uniquement sur la raillerie, ce n'était vraiment plus le moment de plaisanter. Kanon demeura donc silencieux, après avoir laissé échapper une petite expression de mécontentement :

-Donc, reprit le spectre en dissimulant son exaspération, tu dois être irréprochable : ne lui adresse la parole que s'il te sollicite, ne le contredis jamais, écoute le moindre de ses mots, exécute toutes ses demandes, ne le...

Kanon interrompit Rhadamanthe par un hochement de tête, lui signalant qu'il avait compris l'idée : pour lui, ce n'était pas très différent du comportement qu'il devait adopter avec Saori Kido.

-Ensuite, continua le juge, tu dois impérativement plaire à Sa Majesté Pandore, bien que ce ne soit guère plaisant : même si elle te traite comme le dernier des imbéciles, adule-la comme une Reine. Et si jamais elle t'insulte ou t'offense, fais comme si elle avait raison et prie pour son pardon, quitte à mettre ta dignité de côté.

-D'accord, je ferai comme toi.

-Exactement, tu fais comme m... KANON!

L'interpellé éclata d'un rire sonore, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'intensifier la colère du juge. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'étrangler lorsque le Gémeau lui fit remarquer très justement :

-Vois le bon côté des choses : c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom depuis le début notre «association»!

La colère du Spectre en retomba d'un coup : Kanon disait vrai, il n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de prononcer le nom de l'ex-Général lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour en faire de même.

Rhadamanthe se mit à réfléchir sur le sujet : était-ce pour marquer la distance convenue entre un Spectre et un Saint qu'il avait adopté cette attitude? Il ne savait même plus... Mais dans ce cas, ne venait-il pas de briser une des barrières qui les séparaient? Et Kanon, par son attitude, approuvait-il cet acte? Ou peut-être que le fait de ne jamais avoir prononcé son nom auparavant n'était qu'un simple oubli de leur part? Mais alors, pourquoi Kanon s'en serait-il rendu compte? Ou bien, se foutait-il tout simplement de lui une fois de plus?

Rhadamanthe commença à avoir mal au crâne.

Il décida donc de simplement laisser tomber, avant de reprendre ce qu'il jugeait être sa priorité :

-Peu importe. Et si nous reprenions... Kanon? Ajouta-t-il finalement, guettant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Mais il demeura profondément choqué lorsque le rictus moqueur de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se métamorphosa en un large sourire enfantin qui transforma totalement son visage : Kanon qui souriait sincèrement deux fois dans la même journée, cela devait-il être considéré comme un miracle?

-Continue, je t'écoute... Rhadamanthe.

Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du juge alors qu'il reprenait sa liste presque joyeusement : oui, décidément, Kanon était un vrai miracle dans son genre.

**XxXxXxX**

Une fois la nuit tombée, les deux compères se présentèrent donc pour la seconde fois aux Enfers sous le statut officiel de couple. Mais la réception fut très différente de celle de la semaine passée : Kanon fut cette fois-ci accueilli à bras ouverts, concept totalement nouveau pour lui, et lorsque même Hadès se leva de son trône pour le saluer en posant affectueusement ses mains sur ses épaules, Rhadamanthe se demanda l'espace d'un instant, d'un très bref instant, si Kanon n'était pas sur le point de pleurer.

Mais lorsque le Grec baissa humblement la tête devant le Dieu des Enfers en l'inondant de remerciements et de discrètes flatteries, avec une hypocrisie subtilement dissimulée, le juge se dit que ses yeux lui jouaient encore des tours.

D'ailleurs, le Seigneur du monde souterrain ne décela pas les soupçons d'ironie présents dans la voix de Kanon et lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux, qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à sa sœur ou ses juges : il était sur la bonne voie.

Minos et Eaque furent d'abord un peu déçus du changement : l'animation que leur avait offert Kanon la dernière fois était bien plus amusante que cette scène digne d'un feuilleton télé bas de gamme. Mais leurs visages s'éclairèrent à nouveau lorsque, au moment de passer à table, Kanon s'assit entre les deux juges et, avec un sourire complice, leur glissa divers commentaires douteux (et sans aucun doute médisants) à l'oreille qui les firent éclater de rire tous les trois : s'attirer la confiance des Juges Suprêmes était la seconde étape, et Kanon venait de la remporter avec succès. Rhadamanthe se frotta les mains d'un air machiavélique.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers jugea cependant préférable de ne pas tenter d'établir un contact avec Rune du Balrog ce soir-là. Le jeune homme, assis à l'autre bout de la table, le fixait d'un air mauvais, estimant que c'était de sa faute s'il était obligé de passer sa soirée en compagnie de ses collègues ignares, grossiers, potentiellement violents et surtout, bruyants! Obtenir un peu de silence, c'était visiblement trop demandé, même aux Enfers.

Kanon fit donc mentalement une croix sur le Balrog et guetta une occasion d'éveiller l'attention de Pandore, certainement la plus difficile à convaincre. En effet, la jeune fille l'observait de loin, les mains croisées devant ses lèvres, ses yeux méchamment plissés comme si elle était à l'affût du moindre faux pas de la part de l'invité. Aussi, lorsque Kanon eut le malheur de laisser tomber une goutte de sauce hors de son assiette, elle en profita pour l'arroser d'insultes, insistant sur son «inaptitude à adopter un comportement civilisé», sa «maladresse digne d'un attardé mental» et sa «bêtise absolument intolérable dans un milieu aussi évolué».

Silence gêné, suivi d'un petit sourire d'excuse d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe, qui commençait à prendre son rôle un peu trop à cœur, s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de Kanon, mais un violent coup de pied de ce dernier en plein dans son tibia le fit changer d'avis. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur et se dépêcha de se rasseoir, tandis que les spectres assis à côté de lui se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer sous la table.

Kanon se tourna alors vers Pandore, la mine contrite et les yeux presque larmoyants, et lui dit d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Votre Majesté. Ah, comme je regrette de ne pas être au même niveau que mon _cher_ ami, Ikki du Phénix!

Le changement de ton et d'expression de Pandore se fit à une vitesse spectaculaire. En une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour lui offrir le plus charmant sourire dont elle était capable et, s'efforçant d'oublier ses précédentes remarques, elle se mit à le traiter comme son plus proche ami, lui parlant avec une politesse qu'elle ne réservait habituellement qu'à son frère et lui annonçant, avec le peu de subtilité qui la caractérisait, qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu aux Enfers, surtout s'il décidait de venir accompagner de son ami Phénix.

Un silence sidéré s'ensuivit et une centaine de regards admirateurs se posèrent sur Kanon des Gémeaux.

Ce dernier échangea un petit sourire avec Rhadamanthe : pour la première fois, c'était une réussite totale!

Puis, vers vingt trois heures, Kanon se retira, après moults remerciements, pour la grande déception de la majorité des personnes présentes. Hadès le pria de rester plus longtemps la prochaine fois tandis que Pandore lui glissait dans la main une lettre, et Kanon n'eut aucun mal à deviner à qui elle était réellement destinée.

Rhadamanthe le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte mais attendit un long moment avant de la lui ouvrir :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui murmura Kanon, conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

-Eh bien..., commença Rhadamanthe à voix basse, le Seigneur Hadès vient de me faire remarquer que pour deux amants... Nous n'avions pas l'air très proches...

-...Ce qui veut dire?

Le juge eut soudain l'air un peu gêné :

-Ben, que pour que l'on ait l'air plus crédible, tu pourrais, par exemple... Me laisser t'embras...

-Si ta bouche se retrouve à moins de trente centimètres de la mienne, je te tue!

Cette petite remarque refroidit aussitôt Rhadamanthe, qui regarda tour à tour Hadès et Kanon d'un air anxieux :

-Alors, tu proposes quoi?

-Une alternative.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il posa sa tête sur l'une des épaules du juge et l'enlaça, déclenchant un «Oooooh» attendri général. Mais Rhadamanthe, choqué, ne fit pas la moindre geste, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas en train d'avoir une hallucination :

-Fais comme moi, crétin! Lui souffla alors Kanon.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Rhadamanthe lui obéit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kanon, l'attirant contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du Grec. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage du Dieu des Enfers, mais la Whyvern n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à essayer d'analyser les curieuses sensations qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui : il n'aurait jamais cru que serrer Kanon dans ses bras pouvait se révéler être aussi... Agréable?

Si agréable que le Gémeau dut lui pincer le bras pour le faire lâcher prise, tout en lui chuchotant :

-Eh, n'en fais pas trop non plus!

-Quoi? ...Ah! Euh, oui, pardon.

Et il se dégagea aussitôt, troublé. Après quoi, ils échangèrent les banalités amoureuses qu'ils s'étaient efforcés d'apprendre par cœur quelques heures plus tôt et se séparèrent, chacun se posant de son côté un tas de questions... Qui demeurèrent toutes sans réponses.

Kanon se fit donc raccompagner par deux spectres jusqu'à l'embarcation de Charon, qui passa la moitié du trajet totalement silencieux, lui jetant de temps à autres des regards méfiants. Jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau, qui se dit qu'il était toujours préférable d'avoir un spectre de plus parmi ses adjuvants, ne lui dise cordialement :

-Mon cher Rhadamanthe m'a dit que vous aviez l'habitude de chanter une «ravissante» chanson pendant vos traversées... J'aimerais bien l'entendre.

Charon écarquilla d'abord les yeux d'un air stupéfait, puis se mit à regarder Kanon comme s'il s'agissait de la personne la plus merveilleuse au Monde. Le Gémeau s'installa donc plus confortablement dans la barque, satisfait de s'être fait un nouvel ami... Mais il regretta ses paroles dès que le Passeur se mit à chanter.

**XxXxXxX**

Kanon réussit tout de même à rentrer au Sanctuaire avant minuit (couvre-feu imposé par Saga) et s'apprêtait à se glisser silencieusement dans le temple des Gémeaux. Mais lorsqu'il vit que la lumière était encore allumée dans la pièce centrale, il demeura interdit : il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de veiller aussi tard.

Cependant, Saga était bel et bien réveillé et l'attendait de pied ferme au milieu de la salle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

-Bonsoir, frangin! Tenta le cadet.

-Kanon..., gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Oui, Saga?

-C'EST QUOI, _ÇA_?

S'exclama l'aîné en désignant l'objet de sa colère... Qui se révéla être une petite boule de poils noire et blanche, tremblante et recroquevillée contre le mur, qui poussait de petits gémissements apeurés.

Kanon haussa les épaules :

-Un chien.

Saga crut qu'il allait exploser intérieurement :

-MAIS JE LE VOIS BIEN QUE C'EST UN CHIEN, CRETIN!

-Bah, alors, pourquoi tu poses la question?

-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est ce que cet animal fait ici!

Kanon réfléchit un instant : pour la survie de Rhadamanthe, il n'était pas conseillé de dire à Saga que c'était le Spectre qui le lui avait amené. Il décida donc de mentir, pour changer :

-Je l'ai trouvé, abandonné devant le Sanctuaire, et j'ai voulu le garder.

-Abandonné, dis tu? Un Border Collie (apparemment un pur race) laissé devant le Sanctuaire, lieu totalement secret, et dont le plus proche village voisin se trouve à environ cinq kilomètres?

Kanon grimaça : pourquoi avait-il fallu que la seule personne capable de détecter ses mensonges soit son propre frère?

-Donc, je pense qu'un tel animal n'avait strictement aucune chance de se retrouver au Sanctuaire sans une aide extérieure... Et je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir? Pourquoi pas un-certain-Spectre-dont-je-ne-citerai-pas-le-nom, par exemple?

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère soit la seule personne capable de tels raisonnements ici? Kanon dut donc se résoudre à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus dans ce genre de situations : être honnête.

-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue : c'est bien un «cadeau» de Rhadamanthe.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DANS LE CRANE, CE CRETIN?

Kanon, sans trop savoir pourquoi, prit pour une fois la défense du juge :

-En même temps, c'est moi qui le lui avais demandé...

-Oh, désolé, je rectifie : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRANE? TU SAIS BIEN QUE LES ANIMAUX SONT INTERDITS ICI !

-Oh, je t'en prie, Saga! Si jamais Athéna l'aperçoit, elle risque davantage de le couvrir de bisous et de câlins -pauvre bête!- que de le jeter hors du Sanctuaire!

Profitant d'un moment de réflexion de Saga (incapable de contester les propos de son frère), Kanon en profita pour ramasser le chiot qui cessa aussitôt de glapir et commença à jouer avec les longues mèches de cheveux couleur océan qui lui chatouillaient le museau. Tentant tant bien que mal de ne porter aucune attention à ce tableau atrocement mignon, Saga reprit :

-Et puis, tu ne saurais pas t'en occuper! Tu n'as jamais eu d'animal de compagnie!

-Euh... Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, j'avais Thétis. Ça compte?

-...

-Oh, allez, Saga! S'il te plaît...

Aïe! Attaque combinée des yeux de chiot battu et de Dragon des Mers battu. Comment était-il humainement possible de résister à ça?

-Kanon... Arrête ça _tout de suite_!

-Allez, s'il te plaît, je suis sûr que tu l'aimes déjà!

-J'ai... J'ai dit non!

-Saga, mon grand frère adoré..., fit lentement Kanon en prenant bien soin de prendre une voix mielleuse et un regard larmoyant.

Saga déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne fallait pas céder... Ne pas céder... Céder.

-Je... Raaaah, d'accord, tu as gagné! Tu peux garder cette bestiole! Mais si tu as des problèmes, je ne veux en rien être concerné!

-Eh bien, Saga, tu es déjà concerné puisque tu viens de m'autoriser à le garder! Donc, maintenant, c'est toi le responsable!

C'était, approximativement, la façon de Kanon de vouloir dire «Merci, Saga». Aussi, l'aîné se contenta de soupirer, d'hausser les épaules et de regarder son frère disparaître dans leur chambre, le canidé toujours entre ses bras. Il demanda malgré tout :

-Mais je peux au moins savoir pourquoi diable tu voulais un chien?

Kanon ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Après cela, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, ignorant momentanément le chiot qui s'était mis à lui lécher affectueusement le visage. Il réfléchit un moment, puis se tourna vers son nouveau colocataire et lui dit :

-Il paraît que toi et les représentants de ton espèce, vous êtes des compagnons formidables pour les gens qui se sentent seuls... Alors, je sens que prochainement, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi ici.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, et bonne rentrée à tous les concernés!**

J'espère que tous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ont passé de bonnes vacances!

Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette fic bizarre/stupide/invraisemblable (je vous laisse le soin de choisir le terme le plus approprié) qui clôturera la première partie de l'histoire. Autant dire que j'en suis à peu près à la moitié.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui lisent encore mes écrits. Également un petit mot à tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent à me laisser des reviews, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir :

**Altayan** : Si tous les couples que j'exploite sont tes préférés, tu m'en vois ravie! C'est tellement rare de réussir à regrouper tous les pairings préférés d'une seule personne dans une même fic! En tout cas, je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaire au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancent! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire!

**Hemere** : je conçois que le film n'appartient pas au «grand cinéma». (loin de là, même!) J'admets également être nulle en ce qui concerne les résumés! XD Malgré tout, je suis ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise! Merci!

**Baella** : Merci pour ce long et complet commentaire qui m'a fait un immense plaisir! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à tes remarques :

-J'ai bien précisé «lieu supposé vierge de toute bassesse humaine» : sinon, effectivement, DeathMask (et Aphrodite) fait (font) exception à la règle!

-La «logique d'Athéna» reste malheureusement... logique : bien qu'elle encourage une union Saint/Spectre, elle ne se prive pas de faire part de son dégoût vis-à-vis de Rhadamanthe. Après tout, aucun homme ne semble avoir la moindre valeur à ses yeux à part Seiya... Mais bon, si elle a mauvais goût, c'est son problème! :)

-La chanson de Charon : je ne sais pas si tu as regardé les épisodes de la saison Hadès du dessin animé, mais on va dire qu'il a une voix... «spéciale».

-Enfin, concernant le nom du chien, je voulais attendre ce chapitre pour le citer! Même si je n'ai pas prit une de tes propositions (bien que l'idée de le nommer «Saga» m'aie bien fait rire), j'espère que ce nom te satisfera!

Voilà, tout ceci étant dit, encore un immense merci!

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : si cette fanfiction t'a fait autant rire, ça me comble de joie! Je suis si heureuse qu'elle puisse être considérée comme réellement drôle! Merci du fond du cœur!

**Blue Kaminari** : Une fane du couple RhadamanthexKanon? Et en plus, une fane du LavixYu? ...Je t'aime! XD Non, vraiment, merci de me soutenir dans mon dur combat en faveur du LaviKanda! Encore merci, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également!

**Leyounette** : _Last but not least_... Ah la la, que dire? Tu corriges tous mes chapitres, tu m'encourages et me soutiens toujours et en plus, tu trouves le temps de me laisser des reviews! Que serais-je sans toi, ma chère amie? T_T Je te remercie donc non seulement pour le commentaire, pour la correction du chapitre à venir et pour tous tes encouragements qui me sont toujours aussi précieux! J'espère que ta rentrée se passera bien! A bientôt, mon amie!

Également merci à **Manuka**, **xzaboo** et **Chikara Ao** : vos reviews m'ont aussi fait très plaisir! Je vous en remercie sincèrement!

Et voilà, sans plus tarder, le sixième chapitre!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 6 : Slew of Love Letters :**

Si la majorité des évènements perturbateurs au Sanctuaire avait surtout choqué ses collègues, Kanon finit également par ressentir de profonds changements s'opérer lentement, mais sûrement.

Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour surprendre l'ex-Dragon des Mers : passer 10 jours emprisonné dans une cellule aquatique, puis 15 ans au Sanctuaire sous-marin par la faute de son propre frère l'avait rendu pragmatique.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Saga ne parvienne en à peine une semaine à se rapprocher concrètement de l'élu de son cœur. Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : depuis près de trois semaines, Mû arrivait aux premières lueurs du jour au temple des Gémeaux et n'en repartait que tard la nuit, passant donc l'essentiel de ses journées aux côtés de l'aîné des Gémeaux, tout deux s'entretenant sur des sujets dont Kanon lui même n'avait pas connaissance.

Autant dire que Saga était sur la bonne voie. La seule ombre au tableau était la présence de Kiki, qui ne tarda pas à se sentir délaissé : son maître s'en rendit bien vite compte et dut donc consentir à laisser l'enfant l'accompagner de temps à autre, ce qui avait le don de faire fulminer Saga.

Kanon avait cependant réussi à gérer la situation : il avait d'abord songé à envoyer le môme dans une autre dimension, puis avait opté pour une méthode plus «soft», se contentant de lui attribuer la surveillance de son nouveau colocataire. Non seulement le gamin était ravi, mais cela satisfaisait également Saga qui parvenait ainsi à se débarrasser des deux bestioles (bizarrement, il avait du mal à attribuer le statut d'être humain au disciple de son bien aimé).

L'ambiance qui régnait au Temple des Gémeaux était donc rayonnante depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans ce cocon de béatitude que Kanon se réveilla ce jour là, le chiot endormi sur son torse et la vieille pendule posée sur la table de nuit bancale indiquant quatorze heures trente.

Il se releva brutalement (le chiot dégringola sur ses genoux et lui adressa un aboiement joyeux en guise de bonjour) et regarda le cadran fissuré avec attention, ayant la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

Il essaya de se rappeler de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais y renonça bien vite lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de thé et de biscuits vint jusqu'à ses narines. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements, sauta hors de son lit et s'avança vers la pièce centrale, l'animal sur ses talons.

Il ne fut cependant guère surpris d'y trouver Mû, assis devant la table basse, une tasse de thé à moitié pleine entre les mains. Le Bélier inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer, souriant. Kanon, lui, se contenta d'un vague signe de main à son adresse et vint aussitôt s'affaler à ses côtés :

-Salut. Marmonna le cadet des Gémeaux en examinant ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table. Il reste du thé?

-Saga est parti en préparer.

-Ah.

Ils se turent. Puis Kanon, qui estimait que même si son frère était dans le bonne voie, un petit coup de main ne serait guère superflu, demanda au Tibétain d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé :

-Tu n'as pas emmené Kiki avec toi?

-Non. J'ai passé la journée d'hier en compagnie de Saga et j'ai dû m'occuper de l'entraînement de Kiki durant la nuit. Il est en train de récupérer.

-Je vois, répondit Kanon en s'efforçant de masquer sa joie.

-C'est dommage, d'ailleurs : il se fait une telle joie de venir voir ton nouveau «compagnon».

Mû tendit alors la main vers le chiot, qui était venu s'installer entre les deux chevaliers, et lui effleura doucement la tête :

-D'ailleurs, lui as-tu trouvé un nom?

Kanon fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Il tourna la tête vers l'animal (qui jappa joyeusement, ravi d'avoir de nouveau capté l'attention de son maître), resta silencieux une minute, puis annonça en haussant les épaules :

-«Le chien».

-...Ah.

Ils se turent une fois de plus.

-J'peux te poser une question?

-Bien entendu.

-Depuis quelques temps, tu passes des journées entières ici à chuchoter avec Saga au sujet d'un truc qui m'a l'air assez important. C'est quoi, l'embrouille?

Mû baissa légèrement les yeux et eut l'air sincèrement peiné :

-Je suis vraiment navré, Kanon, mais je ne dois pas en parler.

-Un secret entre Saga et toi?

-Eh bien... Oui, je suppose que l'on peut dire ça.

Cette réponse suffit à satisfaire Kanon : si les deux compères en étaient au stade des confidences, de nombreuses étapes avaient été passées avec succès. Mais il était hors de question pour l'ex-Général de s'arrêter en si bon chemin!

Il continua donc sur sa lancée en demandant innocemment :

-Tu aimes beaucoup Saga, n'est-ce pas?

Mû pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda d'un air surpris :

-Oui, évidemment.

Kanon plissa légèrement les yeux et le Bélier eut la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de sonder la moindre de ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis le Tibétain se détourna pour saisir sa tasse de thé. Le sourire de Kanon s'élargit alors et, avec un air victorieux, il lui demanda le plus naturellement du Monde :

-Alors, ça y est?

Mû resta un instant sans réaction, puis demanda prudemment :

-«Ça y est» quoi?

-Vous sortez ensemble?

Le Tibétain, qui avait entre temps, reprit une gorgée de thé, manqua de recracher le breuvage au visage du cadet des Gémeaux. Au lieu de ça, il faillit s'étouffer et toussa un long moment avant de répondre, son visage ayant pris une jolie teinte rosée :

-Que...! M-Mais pas du tout, voyons!

-Ah?

Et en plus, Kanon avait l'air _déçu_. Il sembla bouder pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant machinalement la tête du chiot qui était venu se caler sur ses genoux, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Mû, lui demandant avec le même sourire victorieux :

-Vous couchez ensemble, alors?

-**NON**! Hurla Mû qui passa du rose discret au rouge carmin.

-Ah?

Le Tibétain baissa la tête autant qu'il le pouvait, peu désireux de recroiser le regard de Kanon, et dissimula tant bien que mal la rougeur de son visage derrière ses longs cheveux.

Saga revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une théière de nouveau remplie et, réalisant l'étrange silence entre Kanon et Mû, demanda d'un air vaguement inquiet :

-Aurais-je manqué quelque chose?

-Oh, oui alors! S'exclama joyeusement son cadet. Mû et moi venons d'avoir une conversation absolument passionnante! Pas vrai, Mû?

Le concerné releva aussitôt la tête, atrocement gêné. Il regarda Kanon d'un air totalement paniqué et commença à bafouiller :

-Euh... Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je...

-Mais si, mais si! D'ailleurs, je te laisse lui en faire part, j'ai une foule de choses à faire!

Il se releva alors, fourra le chien entre les bras de Mû et prit son temps pour sortir de la pièce, afin de vérifier si son initiative valait le coup :

-Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il? Demanda simplement Saga en s'asseyant à côté de l'élu de son cœur.

-Euh...

Mû parut hésiter un moment.

-Rien d'important, décida finalement l'Atlante en détournant son regard de celui de Saga. Revenons-en à l'essentiel, veux tu?

A la grande déception de Kanon, Saga n'insista pas et les deux compères se replongèrent dans leur débat existentiel. Le cadet des Gémeaux se demanda un moment quel pouvait être le sujet de leurs passionnants entretiens, mais éloigna cette pensée assez vite : il aurait tout le temps de le découvrir plus tard.

Pour le moment, il y avait plus important... Comme, par exemple, un rendez-vous avec un certain Spectre qui aurait dû avoir lieu deux heures plus tôt...

Kanon demeura un instant inexpressif, puis éclata d'un rire joyeux : pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se dit sans la moindre once d'ironie que la vie était belle.

Ce fut donc jovial (et curieux de voir les conséquences de son retard sur l'humeur de Rhadamanthe) qu'il quitta le temple des Gémeaux... Si bien qu'il ne put voir les yeux de Mû porter un regard insistant à Saga et un faible, très faible sourire se dessiner timidement sur ses lèvres.

**XxXxXxX**

Au milieu de la place centrale d'Athènes, un surprenant creux s'était formé parmi le flot intense et ininterrompu de touristes : aucun d'eux n'avait voulu prendre le risque de s'approcher de l'immense homme blond, au regard noir et au visage déformé par la fureur, qui jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les cinq secondes et qui semblait prêt à égorger la première personne qui l'effleurerait. Les enfants qui l'apercevaient se mettaient à pleurer, les femmes retenaient avec difficulté des petits cris apeurés et même les hommes étaient pris de frissons en croisant son regard meurtrier.

L'homme ne semblait pourtant pas réaliser les réactions qu'ils suscitaient. Il se tenait debout, pratiquement immobile, tournant de temps en temps la tête tel une bête particulièrement enragée, prêt à dépecer sa proie dès qu'il l'aurait aperçue.

Ce qui finit d'ailleurs par arriver. Car d'un coup, sa tête cessa de tourner et son regard s'immobilisa, ayant certainement repéré sa cible. Ses pupilles se resserrèrent alors jusqu'à ne former que deux minuscules fentes et sa mâchoire se crispa violemment, rendant son visage encore plus terrifiant. (une petite fille qui s'était approchée de lui par curiosité s'enfuit aussitôt en poussant un hurlement de terreur)

Car oui, l'objet de sa rage était enfin apparu dans son champ de vision, et les réactions qu'il déclenchait autour de lui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles provoquées précédemment : les enfants observaient d'un air curieux ou fasciné sa longue chevelure bleu océan, les femmes laissèrent échapper des cris hystériques à la vue de son visage sans défaut et même certains hommes se retrouvèrent totalement hypnotisés par ses grands yeux turquoise.

Le creux qui s'était formé autour de l'homme enragé diminua au fur et à mesure que le nouvel arrivant s'approchait, et les deux antagonistes ne tardèrent pas à se faire face.

Ils restèrent d'abord parfaitement silencieux, puis l'homme aux cheveux bleu azur déclara joyeusement :

-Désolé, je suis un peu en retard!

Ce fut à la fois la première phrase et la phrase de trop. Les yeux dorés, déjà remplis de rage, semblèrent alors s'enflammer :

-_Kanon_...

-Ouais?

La suite se passa un peu trop vite pour que Kanon ne l'analyse correctement : il réalisa juste qu'à peine une seconde plus tard, son corps se retrouvait soulevé à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, son vis-à-vis l'ayant empoigné par le col de sa chemise :

-«UN PEU» EN RETARD? ÇA VA FAIRE PLUS DE DEUX HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS!

-En même temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant...

La fureur de Rhadamanthe sembla monter encore d'un cran avec cette petite remarque. Il fixait Kanon intensément, s'imaginant déjà en train de l'égorger et de le laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

L'ex-Dragon des Mers dut deviner quelles étaient les pensées du juge, car il perdit assez rapidement son sourire et commença enfin à s'inquiéter de sa situation actuelle... Mais cela ne fut pas long.

-Rhadamanthe, fit Kanon d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, si tu ne me reposes pas dans les cinq secondes à venir, je crie «Au viol!». Et je pense que ce sera parfaitement crédible.

Le visage du juge perdit progressivement ses couleurs et sa colère se dissipa partiellement, transformée en une vague inquiétude :

-...Tu n'oserais pas.

-On parie?

Un simple échange de regards suffit à convaincre Rhadamanthe que _oui_, le Gémeau oserait.

Ce fut donc à contre-cœur qu'il le reposa au sol, encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était avant son arrivée. Kanon, quant à lui, se contenta de défroisser rapidement sa chemise. Après quoi il leva les yeux vers son «agresseur» et lui imposa plus qu'il ne lui demanda :

-Bon, on va manger un truc? Je crève de faim!

De nouveau, Rhadamanthe crut qu'il allait exploser intérieurement. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se remettre à hurler sur Kanon, mais se retint au dernier moment, réalisant que ce n'était pas le bon comportement à adopter face à lui. Il respira donc profondément, prit son temps pour se calmer et lui lança avec un sourire sarcastique :

-D'accord. Mais à partir de maintenant, je déduirai le prix des repas de ton salaire.

Cela eut pour effet de faire perdre à Kanon son air narquois, et le juge sut aussitôt que cela équivalait à une brillante victoire.

Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kanon n'ajoute :

-Tu t'y prends un peu tard.

-Comment ça?

-Rhadamanthe. Ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que je descends aux Enfers.

Sur le coup, le Juge ne comprit pas. L'ex-Général haussa un sourcil, surpris, et crut donc bon de rajouter :

-Eh bien quoi? On avait parlé d'un mois entier à jouer la comédie, non? Et il est écoulé. C'est la dernière journée que nous passons ensemble.

Un silence pesant se fit entre eux, à la grande surprise de Kanon. Surprise qui s'intensifia lorsqu'en plantant son regard dans celui de Rhadamanthe, il y vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à... Du _dépit_?

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer dans la tête du Spectre?

Rien de très brillant, pourtant. Rhadamanthe se fit juste la réflexion que, pour une fois, il aurait dû porter plus d'intérêt à la section horoscope de son journal :

«_Scorpion : la stabilité de votre relation avec votre partenaire se trouvera grandement bouleversée. Peut-être auriez__-__vous dû porter plus d'attention à certains signes au lieu de bêtement laisser le temps passer._»

**XxXxXxX**

Camus du Verseau avait également pris connaissance du sien sans grand intérêt, ce jour-là.

Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de prêter attention à ce genre de sottises, mais le hasard avait voulu que ce jour précis, Aphrodite des Poissons manifeste le besoin visiblement incontrôlable de faire part à chaque personne résidant au Sanctuaire de ce que l'astrologie leur réservait pour la semaine. (juste pour le plaisir de voir le sourire niais d'Athéna se décomposer lorsqu'il arriva à la partie Vierge, premier décan : «O_pportunités sentimentales : la flèche d'amour vous frappera en plein cœur!_»)

Il dut donc supporter son voisin narcissique, exubérant et empestant l'eau de rose à quinze mètres le temps qu'il lui lise ce petit extrait de la rubrique horoscope de son exemplaire de «_Femme __Actuelle_» :

_«Verseau : une occasion d'éclaircir votre situation actuelle et de dissiper les malentendus se présentera. A vous de la saisir et d'apprendre à baisser votre garde pour laisser éclater la vérité!»_

Aphrodite avait alors relevé avidement les yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction chez son compagnon d'armes. Mais le visage de Camus resta totalement inexpressif et son regard demeura froid et distant, comme à son habitude.

La seule réaction vraiment notable qu'il manifesta fut de hausser les épaules avec ennui et de mettre son voisin à la porte, vite fait bien fait. Après quoi il avait poussé un grand soupir et était retourné dans sa chambre, qu'il conservait toujours à une température de -20°C : sa version du Paradis.

Mais ce moment de quiétude se trouva à son tour interrompu, au grand dam de Camus qui commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas entourer son temple de murs de glace éternelle pour avoir ENFIN la paix!

Cependant, lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son second visiteur, il dut renoncer à la pensée de le jeter dehors : tout traître, assassin et manipulateur sans scrupule qu'il avait été, Saga des Gémeaux restait néanmoins son aîné et son (ex-)supérieur hiérarchique.

Il consentit donc, non sans un certain agacement, à laisser entrer à l'intérieur de son temple le troisième gardien, qui prit au moins la peine de le saluer convenablement :

-Camus du Verseau, mon ami! S'exclama le plus vieux en abaissant respectueusement la tête.

-_Collègue_, le corrigea froidement le Français. Quel «bon» vent t'amène ici, Saga des Gémeaux?

-Je n'en ai guère pour longtemps! Lui assura aussitôt l'ex-Grand Pope, ce qui soulagea légèrement le onzième gardien.

-Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Saga parut hésiter un moment avant de répondre à sa demande. Il avait l'air particulièrement peiné et cela entraîna une vague, trèèèès vague inquiétude de la part de Camus :

-Il va falloir me pardonner, Camus, mais ce dont je m'apprête à te faire part n'est pas si facile à dire...

-Pourrais-je au moins savoir de quoi il est question?

-...Eh bien, pour faire simple, il s'agit de Milo.

Camus plissa légèrement les yeux à la mention du nom de son (seul) ami et Saga comprit aussitôt qu'il avait réussi à capter son intérêt :

-Milo, dis-tu? Que lui arrive-t-il encore?

-Eh bien, comme nous avons pu le constater tous les deux, il n'est pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme, ces temps-ci...

«Euphémisme», pensa Camus en roulant des yeux.

-J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, en effet. Et alors?

-Et alors, nous souhaitons tous retrouver notre jovial Scorpion. Nous cherchons donc à déterminer la cause de sa si soudaine dépression. Aurais-tu, par hasard, quelques informations à nous fournir à ce sujet?

-Cela fait beaucoup de «nous», je trouve. Qui d'autre que toi s'intéresse donc au rétablissement de Milo?

La froideur et l'indifférence apparentes de Camus laissa Saga stupéfait. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant :

-Tous les Chevaliers d'Or, bien entendu!

-Saga. Aphrodite et DeathMask se contrefichent de ce qui pourrait arriver à Milo, tout comme Shura ou Shaka. Cela fait bien longtemps que le Vieux Maître ne se sent plus concerné par ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire et Aiolia n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en alarmer. Je ne parle même pas de son frère. Donc, en comptant Kanon, on passe de treize Chevaliers d'Or à quatre concernés. Cinq si tu as l'intention de m'inclure dans la liste.

Il était bien connu que Camus se donnait la peine de s'exprimer avec plus de trois mots uniquement lorsqu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Et anéantir toute l'argumentation de Saga en était visiblement une. Le Gémeau se sentit d'un coup moins confiant, mais poursuivit malgré tout :

-Les gardes et les apprentis...

-Les apprentis ne peuvent que se réjouir de la déchéance d'un de leurs supérieurs, ça leur donne l'espoir qu'une place se libèrera vite, continua Camus avec une insensibilité presque scandaleuse.

Saga dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas envoyer immédiatement l'impertinent Français dans une autre dimension. Au lieu de ça, il inspira un grand coup et, essayant d'imaginer comment Kanon s'en sortirait dans une situation comme celle-ci, lâcha le plus gros mensonge qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Et même la Déesse Athéna est très affligée par son état!

Hélas, tout ce qu'il récolta fut un haussement de sourcil on-ne-peut-plus sceptique : depuis quand Saori Kido se préoccupait-elle d'un autre chevalier que Seiya de Pégase?

A moins, se dit alors le Verseau, que la santé de Milo soit réellement précaire, au point que même sa vie soit menacée? C'était la seule explication possible. Et même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au Monde, son inquiétude grimpa en flèche, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Saga.

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gémeau : tout espoir n'était pas perdu!

-Et qu'arrive-t-il donc à Milo pour que même notre «vénérée» déesse s'en trouve contrariée? Demanda alors le Verseau d'un ton qu'il espérait indifférent.

-Et bien, ses multiples tentatives de suicide y sont pour quelque chose, je pense.

-T-Tout de même, balbutia Camus, il en faut plus que ça pour abattre un Chevalier d'Or!

-Allons, Camus! Un chevalier, même d'Or, reste avant tout un homme. Nous ne sommes pas immortels et je crains que Milo ne le confirme bientôt.

Le Verseau blêmit (dans son cas, cela signifiait passer d'une pâleur maladive à un teint de cadavre) et considéra Saga avec un peu plus d'attention. Cependant, il s'obstina à contrer les dires de son aîné, pourtant fort crédibles :

-Cela ne suffirait pas à l'achever. Tout chevalier d'Athéna reçoit un entraînement intensif au cours duquel il est confronté à la... Difficulté.

Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait lui-même, le mot «Mort» n'arrivait plus à sortir de sa bouche.

-Il n'empêche que si Milo s'est clairement décidé à mettre un terme à son existence, il y parviendra. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Le Français en demeura tétanisé. Saga, après coup, se dit qu'il avait peut-être présenté les choses un peu durement, mais bon, difficile de trouver une autre méthode pour convaincre Camus de réagir.

Après ce charmant échange, ils se toisèrent silencieusement durant de longues minutes, chacun attendant que l'autre craque le premier.

Mais cette passionnante occupation se trouva perturbée par l'arrivée d'un troisième visiteur, et Camus commença à envisager sérieusement de faire ses valises dès maintenant et de filer au plus vite vers sa chère Sibérie.

Cette pensée n'effleura malheureusement que trop tard son esprit, car le nouvel arrivant, Mû du Bélier, s'était déjà avancé jusqu'à eux et, pour une raison que le Verseau ne comprit pas, avait réquisitionné toute l'attention de Saga :

-Camus du Verseau, dit-il en guise de salut de sa voix douce et calme.

-Mû du Bélier, lui répondit l'intéressé d'une voix tout aussi calme mais glaciale.

-Je suis venu pour...

-Mon armure se porte comme un charme. Merci pour l'intention. Au revoir.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. Cependant, c'était Saga que je cherchais.

-Moi? S'étonna ouvertement le Gémeau, ne pouvant dissimuler une note de joie dans son exclamation.

-Mais oui, Saga. Je dois à tout prix m'entretenir avec toi.

-Je suis toute ouïe, mon ami.

-_Dites_, grinça Camus tout en leur lançant un regard mauvais, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de discuter ailleurs que dans MON Temple?

Les deux squatteurs semblèrent alors se souvenir de la présence du Français :

-Oh, navré, Camus! S'excusa aussitôt Saga.

-Tu as raison, pardonne-nous! Poursuivit Mû sur le même ton. Viens, Saga, nous parlerons de Milo chez moi.

Et les deux compères lui adressèrent un sourire un peu trop large pour être innocent, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du onzième temple, dont le gardien semblait en proie à un grand débat mental, ne sachant laquelle des deux petites voix il devait écouter : celle qui clamait haut et fort qu'il devait les laisser partir et ignorer leur propos ou celle qui lui hurlait «Mais rattrape-les, pauvre crétin!» ?

Ce fut finalement celle qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer depuis plus de neuf ans qui prit le dessus, et il se surprit à poursuivre les deux visiteurs, leur lançant d'un air pathétique :

-A... Attendez!

Mû du Bélier et Saga des Gémeaux se retournèrent alors vers lui et lui adressèrent un sourire un peu trop candide, ce qui leur donnait aux yeux de Camus l'air TRES suspect :

-Qu'y a-t-il, «cher» Camus?

-Eh bien... Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'inclure dans cette conversation?

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas... Qu'en penses-tu, Saga?

-J'hésite... Après tout, il a bien dit lui-même ne pas vraiment être concerné, non?

Et ils lui adressèrent à nouveau deux larges sourires innocents, dans une mauvaise imitation de Shun d'Andromède. Camus soupira, ravala sa fierté et reprit de son ton le plus aimable (ou plutôt, le moins désagréable) :

-Me sentant _très_ concerné par l'état de mon _ami_ Milo, je te serais très reconnaissant si tu avais l'obligeance de me faire part de tes dires.

Aucune réaction du Bélier.

-_S'il te plaît_, rajouta Camus en grinçant des dents.

Il était difficile de repasser à un mode d'être civilisé après avoir passé sept ans en Sibérie avec pour seule compagnie deux enfants et occasionnellement des ours polaires. Mais par chance, les trois petits mots magiques semblèrent suffire à Mû, qui revint aussitôt auprès de lui, accompagné de Saga :

-Fort bien, j'y consens.

-Merci, daigna accorder le Verseau.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si tu souhaiteras encore me remercier lorsque je t'aurais appris que Milo vient de tomber dans le coma.

L'instant qui suivit cette déclaration resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire du premier et du troisième gardien.

Les jambes de Camus tremblèrent d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, après quoi ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Ce fut ensuite au tour de son visage de se figer dans une expression d'horreur pure et ses yeux, grands ouverts, ressemblaient à présent à deux billes vides, sans vie.

Le spectacle aurait pu être fascinant s'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayant. Jamais encore Camus n'avait eu l'air si terrifié.

Cependant, Mû ne fut absolument pas affecté par cette vision car il reprit sur le même ton détaché :

-J'ai bien essayé de le réveiller, mais bon, il vaut mieux éviter de provoquer une reprise de conscience brutale. Ce qui m'ennuie davantage, pour le moment, c'est que personne n'est disponible pour rester auprès de lui... Ou plutôt, personne n'a l'air d'en avoir envie.

Un léger silence se fit dans le onzième temple, puis fut troublé par la voix de Camus, devenue étrangement douce :

-Je... Vais y aller.

-Vraiment, Camus? Demanda Mû avec le même sourire qu'auparavant.

-Oui.

-Tu t'en sortiras?

-Oui.

Le Bélier sembla hésiter un moment, puis demanda :

-...Est-ce que ça va?

-...Oui.

Après quoi le Verseau partit en direction du temple du Scorpion d'une démarche quelque peu chancelante, laissant sans s'en préoccuper davantage le Bélier et le Gémeau à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent d'abord immobile, leur regard rivé sur la silhouette de Camus qui commençait à disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches. Puis, une fois le Verseau disparu de leur champ de vision, Saga et Mû se regardèrent enfin, silencieusement.

Après quoi ils éclatèrent de rire :

-Quel talent d'acteur, mon cher Mû!

-Je te retourne le compliment, mon ami.

Il ne fallut pas plus que cette phrase accompagnée d'un doux regard de l'Atlante pour que Saga pique un fard et se mette à sourire bêtement.

-Mais, tout de même, n'avons-nous pas été un peu excessifs?

-La fin justifie les moyens. Et on peut dire que c'est un succès total, non?

-Je ne le nie pas. Mais lorsque Camus saura la vérité, je commencerai à craindre pour ma vie...

Saga ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt : non, décida-t-il, il n'était pas vraiment judicieux de lui clamer qu'il le défendrait et le protègerait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Conscient cependant du regard curieux que le Bélier avait posé sur lui, Saga se lança dans un tout autre sujet :

-Et qu'as-tu fait à Milo exactement?

-Dans un sens, je n'ai fait qu'exaucer sa demande, répondit le bélier en croisant ses doigts. A l'exception qu'il souhaitait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Je me suis contenté de le maintenir assoupi, il ne s'éveillera pas avant demain après-midi.

-...Je peux savoir comment tu t'y es pris?

-Détail, mon ami. Détail.

Saga sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de la nuque et jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

-Enfin, reprit le Bélier, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, maintenant. Et à prier, peut-être...

-Je te le déconseille fortement. Notre Déesse, par le passé, nous a davantage attiré de problèmes que de solutions.

Avant de blâmer Saga pour son blasphème, Mû dut bien reconnaître que son aîné avait entièrement raison. Aussi, il se contenta de l'approuver d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire.

Ils se toisèrent une fois de plus et Saga, cherchant quelque chose à dire, constata simplement :

-Le temple du Verseau est toujours aussi glacial.

-A croire que la température ici est indépendante de la volonté de Camus, remarqua le Bélier en grelotant légèrement. D'ailleurs, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien sortir. Il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Bien qu'il pouvait sembler saugrenu que le Tibétain souhaite obtenir l'autorisation de Saga pour sortir alors qu'il avait jugé inutile de demander à Camus la permission d'entrer, le Gémeau prit d'abord en compte que son bien aimé était frigorifié et que la priorité était donc de quitter la onzième Maison au plus vite. Ils sortirent donc rapidement du temple, Saga ayant posé ses mains sur les épaules de Mû dans un geste protecteur tout en essayant de chasser la voix de son frère de son esprit qui lui susurrait qu'il existait un autre moyen _très_ agréable pour les réchauffer.

Mais le soleil de Grèce suffit largement à rendre aux deux chevaliers une température corporelle convenable et ce fut à grand regret que Saga ôta ses mains de la douce peau du Tibétain. Il s'en suivit un petit silence gêné, puis Mû s'éloigna lentement du Gémeau et lui dit :

-Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant... Kiki doit être réveillé.

-Ah... Oui, sans doute.

Saga baissa les yeux avec déception tandis que Mû rougissait très légèrement, presque confus, et murmurait quelques excuses un peu maladroites. Il n'osa d'ailleurs pas relever les yeux vers son aîné et commença à s'éloigner à grand pas, mais la voix grave de l'ex-Grand Pope lui fit brusquement cesser tout mouvement :

-Mû?

Aussitôt, l'Atlante se retourna, surpris :

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Eh bien... Je... Puis-je te proposer de te raccompagner jusqu'à ta demeure?

Le Bélier le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air stupéfait : il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à _ça_! Saga lui-même, réalisant que c'était plutôt le genre de paroles que l'on adressait à une femme, regretta immédiatement ses mots. D'ailleurs, il tenta aussitôt de se rattraper :

-N-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Enfin, si, mais... Pas vraiment, en fait! C'est juste que...

Mais il s'interrompit lorsque Mû tendit doucement une main vers ses lèvres pour le faire taire, utilisant l'autre pour étouffer un léger rire. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard d'une douceur presque irréelle, et déclara posément :

-Cela me ferait très plaisir, Saga.

L'interpellé demeura d'abord immobile, puis cligna stupidement des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage et avec ravissement, il passa une main autour des épaules du plus jeune et commença à descendre les marches d'un pas énergique, se disant que jamais la vie ne lui avait semblé aussi merveilleuse.

Mû quant-à-lui, observait d'un air anxieux la main de Saga qui était venue agripper son épaule tout en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait dégager autant de chaleur humaine. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce contact avait quelque chose d'à la fois apaisant et déconcertant, mais il ne chercha pas à s'en éloigner, à sa plus grande surprise.

Il y réfléchit encore un instant, puis quelques mots de Kanon lui revinrent à l'esprit, presque violemment :

«_Tu aimes beaucoup Saga, n'est-ce pas?_»

Il y songea un moment, puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, en se disant qu'il aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir plus activement à ce problème. Car déjà, la chaleur des doigts de Saga commençait à effacer toute trace de raisonnement logique dans son esprit.

**XxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, assis à la terrasse d'un salon de thé raffiné, nos deux protagonistes suscitaient une fois de plus la curiosité chez la clientèle et le personnel de l'établissement. Il fallait dire qu'au milieu de tous les couples qui se tenaient les mains et échangeaient de doux regards au dessus de leurs boissons, les deux zigotos passaient difficilement inaperçus, entre Rhadamanthe qui fixait sa tasse de café depuis plus d'une demi heure sans y toucher et Kanon qui engloutissait sa septième pâtisserie avec un sourire de bambin.

Le juge finit malgré tout par relever la tête... Et la rebaissa aussitôt, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire :

-Donc... C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons?

-Rhadamanthe. Tu m'as déjà posé la même question il y a dix minutes, puis il y a cinq minutes, et je t'ai répondu «oui» deux fois. Alors change de refrain, tu veux?

Le spectre retomba aussitôt dans le silence. Kanon en profita pour enchaîner :

-Et puis, pourquoi ça te tracasse tant que ça? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que ça te rend _triste_ de ne plus me voir!

-Que...? D'où sors-tu une idée aussi stupide? Au contraire, je suis ravi que tu disparaisses enfin de ma vie!

-Alors, où est le problème? Demanda Kanon en reprenant une bouchée de kataïfi.

-Il n'y a aucun problème! Tout va merveilleusement bien!

Kanon haussa un sourcil : Rhadamanthe avait l'air d'aller tout sauf bien. Il s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur la raison de l'amertume soudaine du spectre, mais toutes ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse.

Car, bien entendu, il ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit qu'il pouvait être la cause principale de la mélancolie du juge.

Mais son flot de pensées se dissipa en voyant le brusque changement d'expression qui venait de s'opérer sur le visage du blond : son air morne, en une seconde, se changea en un regard alarmé et d'un geste vif, il s'empara de sa main et la serra dans la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Kanon cligna stupidement des yeux :

-Euh...Rhadamanthe?

-Tais-toi et essaye d'avoir l'air naturel! Lui chuchota-t-il d'un air totalement paniqué.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications, mais une voix familière provenant de derrière lui répondit à la place de la Whyvern :

-Tiens, tiens! Mais qui voilà donc?

Kanon comprit aussitôt la démarche à suivre : entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son vis-à-vis, il se retourna et arbora le sourire à moitié crispé de l'amoureux interrompu face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Minos du Griffon et Eaque du Garuda.

-Eh bien, commença le Norvégien d'une voix douceâtre assortie à son sourire sarcastique, quel heureux «hasard», vous ne trouvez pas?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Lui répondit Rhadamanthe d'un ton mauvais.

-Allons, allons! Susurra Eaque. Est-ce là une façon de parler à tes deux plus chers amis qui, par la plus grande des coïncidences, te croisent en dehors des heures de travail et souhaitent uniquement te saluer.

-«Coïncidence», hein? Interrogea l'Anglais d'un ton sceptique.

-Voyons, «chéri», s'interposa Kanon en lui donnant un violent coup de pied sur la table, ne sois pas si désagréable! Eux qui voulaient simplement te dire bonjour! Je vous en prie, joignez vous donc à nous!

-Oh, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger! Répondit Eaque qui avait cependant déjà pris place à la table.

-C'est vrai, nous avons toujours eu horreur de nous imposer! Renchérit Minos en s'asseyant à son tour et en commandant deux cafés.

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un profond soupir : il avait déjà du mal à passer inaperçu en compagnie de Kanon, et maintenant que ses deux «cheeeers» collègues les avaient rejoints, leur table était vraiment devenue le centre d'attraction générale. Et pour cause, toutes les femmes présentes avaient totalement délaissé leur compagnon pour centrer leur regard sur les quatre spécimens.

Le spectre de la Whyvern maudit le jour ou il avait accepté de se mettre au service d'Hadès.

-Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes ici? Insista-t-il.

-Une soudaine envie de se promener, répondit Eaque en haussant les épaules.

Mais son sourire voulait clairement dire qu'il y avait une tout autre raison à leur venue et que, de toute évidence, elle n'avait rien de réjouissant pour Rhadamanthe.

Il s'établit alors un silence désagréable au cours duquel chacun sirota sa boisson et évita avec soin le regard des autres. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Kanon libéra sa main de l'emprise de Rhadamanthe, se leva de son siège et sourit aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris.

Après quoi il s'éloigna et entra dans la boutique située en face du salon de thé, une petite librairie. Une fois Kanon sorti de son champ de vision, Minos se tourna vers Rhadamanthe et lui dit d'un ton étonnamment sérieux :

-Bien. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter plus librement, Rhad' !

-Et de quoi devrions-nous discuter? Demanda l'interpellé qui n'avait jamais autant désiré la présence de l'ex-Général.

-Mais de Kanon, évidemment!

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris... Et également inquiet : qu'est-ce que ces deux sadiques concoctaient encore?

-...Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec nous, répliqua aussitôt Eaque. On a tout compris.

Toute couleur disparut alors du visage de Rhadamanthe : ils n'avaient quand même pas percé à jour sa subtile (?) supercherie? Et si tel était le cas, avaient-ils l'intention de tout révéler au Seigneur Hadès?

Mode «prévention contre les catastrophes imminentes» enclenché.

-Je...Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre.

-Oh, que si! Et nous connaissons aussi bien que toi la véritable nature de ta relation avec Kanon!

Fichu. Il était complètement fichu! De tous les spectres qui habitaient les Enfers, il avait fallu que ce soit ces deux là qui découvre l'horrible vérité.

-Mais franchement, reprit alors Minos, je dois t'avouer que ça nous a vraiment surpris.

-Je...Je le conçois, mais vous devez comprendre que...

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses.

Le blond baissa la tête, résigné. S'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible, autant plaider coupable immédiatement.

-Et ne prends pas cet air de victime! Tu devrais plutôt être heureux, non?

-..._Heureux_? S'étonna le spectre en essayant de hausser un seul sourcil (ce qui se termina en une espèce de grimace involontaire)

-En plus, poursuivit Eaque, ça prouve que nous nous étions d'abord trompés sur votre compte. Et c'est tout à votre honneur.

Blanc.

Rhadamanthe cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises : bizarrement, plus cette conversation se poursuivait, plus il avait l'impression qu'un sacré quiproquo s'était établi entre eux.

-Euh... Dites, je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir exactement?

Le Garuda et le Griffon échangèrent un regard étonné, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers la Whyvern :

-Au fait que tu es véritablement amoureux de Kanon, bien sûr!

Le choc fut trop grand pour Rhadamanthe, qui en laissa tomber sa tasse de café, regardant les deux juges d'un air totalement ahuri.

Après quoi il sombra dans un profond mutisme, duquel ses deux «amis» ne se formalisèrent pas :

-On va être honnêtes avec toi : au début, on était persuadés que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un gag, et qu'aucun de vous deux ne prenait cette relation au sérieux!

-On s'était même dit qu'en fait, tu avais organisé tout ça juste dans le but de dégoûter notre Seigneur et de le convaincre de te laisser rester célibataire : c'est te dire si nous étions dans l'erreur!

Rhadamanthe redescendit suffisamment sur terre pour se dire qu'au contraire, ces deux-là savaient parfois se montrer TRES perspicaces. Mais il n'était pas encore assez sorti de son ahurissement pour avoir le bon sens de leur répondre. Minos poursuivit donc :

-Enfin bref! On voulait juste te dire qu'on est content pour toi et qu'en plus, ton choix nous satisfait!

-Tu as meilleur goût que l'on pourrait croire.

-Désolés de nous être montrés si durs avec toi.

-On a bien remarqué que Kanon avait réussi à te... changer.

-Vrai! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi «vivant»!

-Il est juste dommage que l'on ne s'en soit pas rendus compte plus tôt.

-Donc, voilà! Félicitations, mon vieux!

-Essaye juste de ne pas le laisser t'échapper, ce serait vraiment une grosse perte!

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur, sous le regard encore un peu hébété de Rhadamanthe.

-Bon, sur ce, commença Eaque en se levant, nous allons enfin vous laisser en amoureux.

-A ce soir! Lança joyeusement Minos. Oh, et au fait, pour les cafés, tu nous invites, pas vrai?

Et ils quittèrent enfin le salon de thé, pour la plus grande déception de la gente féminine locale, riant à gorge déployée, laissant Rhadamanthe et ce qu'il restait de son cerveau pitoyablement seuls.

Enfin, pas pour très longtemps.

-J'ai raté quelque chose? Fit une voix de plus en plus familière derrière son dos.

La Whyvern ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et poussa un profond soupir :

-Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à te résumer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Kanon n'insista pas et revint prendre place en face de lui :

-Tu tires une de ces tronches!

-Tu as toujours su dire les choses avec une telle délicatesse...

-Non, mais sérieusement!

-Crois moi, c'est entièrement justifié.

Ce bref échange parvint néanmoins à lui remettre les idées en place : non, mais franchement! Lui? Tomber amoureux d'un tel homme? Il fallait croire qu'il était un meilleur acteur qu'il ne le pensait pour que même Eaque et Minos tombent ainsi dans le panneau!

Il se conforta dans cette pensée en insultant mentalement Kanon à plusieurs reprises, sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau ne l'interrompe :

-Ah, et tant que j'y pense...

-Parce que tu es capable de penser?

-Très drôle. Tiens!

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire, enveloppé de papier cadeau rouge carmin.

Silence :

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Question difficile! Ironisa le Gémeau. Voyons voir... Se pourrait-il que, par le plus grand des hasards, ce soit un cadeau?

-Je le vois bien. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montres ça?

-Eh bien, peut-être parce que c'est pour toi, crétin!

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rhadamanthe en laissa retomber sa tasse. (la cliente assise à la table voisine émit un commentaire sur les hommes déjà ivres en début d'après-midi)

Kanon qui offrait un cadeau à quelqu'un? A lui, de surcroit? L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il était encore dans le monde réel : les évènements de ces dernières heures lui donnaient de plus en plus de doutes à ce sujet.

-C'est... Pour moi?

-En effet.

-Mais pourquoi?

Kanon sembla réfléchir un moment, puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire joyeux :

-Considère ça comme un cadeau d'adieu! Je pense que tu y trouveras une utilité et ça me vexerait que tu partes avec une aussi mauvaise image de moi!

Le juge en demeura consterné : ainsi, Kanon se souciait donc de son opinion. Et il voulait qu'ils se quittent «bons amis»...

Qu'ils se quittent.

Et définitivement, cette fois...

Rhadamanthe chassa cette drôle de pensée de son esprit en secouant vigoureusement la tête, puis s'empara du petit paquet d'un air dubitatif :

-Ça va m'exploser à la gueule, c'est ça?

-Dis donc, c'est fou ce que tu sais te montrer aimable, toi aussi!

-C'est que... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

-«Merci», ça me semble pas mal.

Le spectre demeura un long moment silencieux, puis marmonna un inaudible remerciement avant de déchirer le papier, sous le sourire enfantin de Kanon.

Après quoi il contempla son présent d'un air ahuri.

Pendant environ trois minutes.

Puis il se passa quelque chose d'absolument incroyable. D'inimaginable. A un tel point que Kanon s'en retrouva totalement stupéfait.

Rhadamanthe éclata de rire.

Pas d'un de ces rires de sadique/psychopathe/dérangé mental comme on avait l'habitude d'entendre aux Enfers, mais d'un rire joyeux, dénoué de toute tonalité négative. Un rire _normal_.

Après quoi il posa alors ses yeux dorés sur Kanon, le regardant d'un air presque reconnaissant, et contempla de nouveau son cadeau.

Un simple livre intitulé : «_Travailler avec des cons : guide de survie au bureau_»

**XxXxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard (et après de nombreuses mises au point sur leur «grand final»), Rhadamanthe escorta Kanon jusqu'aux Enfers, ayant poussé son jeu d'acteur jusqu'à passer un bras autour de la taille du Gémeau... Ce qui se révéla être, à sa grande surprise, fort agréable.

Charon, qui les attendait au bord du fleuve Achéron, offrit à Kanon un accueil plus que chaleureux et, une fois les deux «amoureux» installés dans son embarcation, entonna sa chanson si fort et si fièrement que l'ex-Dragon des Mers se sentit forcé d'accorder un regard d'excuse à Rhadamanthe : il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir gagné la sympathie de Charon.

Cependant, heureusement pour eux, l'entrain du Passeur des Enfers le fit ramer relativement vite et il se retrouvèrent rapidement au cœur des Enfers.

Au cours de leur route jusqu'à la Giudecca, ils furent tout à tour rejoints par Pharaon (dont le son de la harpe fut bien plus apprécié que les prouesses vocales de Charon) et Myu, qui parsema leur chemin d'une multitude de papillons multicolores qui mirent Kanon assez mal à l'aise. Ce périple fut fort heureusement de courte durée et une fois arrivés aux portes de la salle du trône, les deux gêneurs s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser tout l'honneur d'une entrée remarquée.

Cette perspective n'enchantait d'ailleurs pas nos protagonistes, qui échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Mais bon, se dirent-ils ensuite en haussant les épaules en parfaite synchronisation, si c'était la dernière fois, autant faire un effort...

Ils prirent donc une profonde inspiration, se forcèrent à mettre en place sur leur visage des sourires quelque peu exagérés et frappèrent énergiquement aux deux immenses portes de pierre qui les séparaient de la salle principale. Elles s'ouvrirent immédiatement après, leur laissant une pleine vue sur une centaine de visages aux sourires encore plus idiots que les leurs. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et, après avoir échangé un petit regard moqueur, s'avancèrent à grand pas jusqu'au trône d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe ayant gardé son bras autour de la taille de Kanon.

Le Dieu des Enfers, dans un élan de fantaisie, avait troqué sa toge d'un noir corbeau contre une grise foncée, ce qui représentait un grand effort de sa part pour paraître moins sinistre. Kanon, fort heureusement, s'en aperçut et ne tarda pas à complimenter la divinité pour ce choix. Acceptant les flatteries sans se poser de questions, Hadès tomba une fois de plus dans le panneau et accorda au Gémeau un doux sourire.

Après un long échange de formules de politesse, le Seigneur du Royaume des Morts se leva et posa avec affection ses mains sur les épaules des deux hommes :

-Allons, mes enfants. Vous êtes ici en famille, alors détendez-vous! Dit-il d'abord d'un ton léger.

Puis, sentant le trouble de l'ex-Dragon des Mers (ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait que le spectre ne s'était pas moqué de lui en lui affirmant qu'Hadès le considérait comme son fils), il se tourna vers la Whyvern et ajouta :

-Mon petit Rhadamanthe, je tiens à ce que Kanon des Gémeaux sache qu'il est ici chez lui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, Votre Majesté! Répondit le juge en s'inclinant profondément. Viens, mon amour, ajouta-t-il d'un air forcé à l'adresse de Kanon.

L'interpellé roula des yeux en soupirant très légèrement, puis se décida à le suivre jusqu'à l'immense table de chêne où les 108 Spectres s'étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés et à laisser Rhadamanthe lui tirer sa chaise dans une ravissante caricature des amants courtois. Le juge lui adressa au passage un léger clin d'œil que l'ex-Général comprit aussitôt : pour le moment, c'était un sans-faute.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, à peine fut-il assis que Pandore éloigna d'un regard meurtrier tous les spectres qui l'entouraient et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regardant avec insistance. Kanon comprit bien vite le message et, retenant avec peine ses ricanements, glissa entre les doigts de la jeune fille le morceau de papier que le Phénix lui avait remis.

D'ailleurs, se souvint alors Kanon avec un sourire amer, il n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir une réponse d'Ikki : il avait d'abord dû le poursuivre jusqu'à Death Queen Island et, lorsque l'immortel avait compris qui avait rédigé la lettre que Kanon venait lui remettre, le convaincre d'en écrire une à son tour. Le Phénix avait d'abord vivement refusé puis, après moult menaces (dont celle de voir Pandore débarquer un beau jour sur son île), il dut se résoudre à lui adresser une réponse qui tenait sur trois centimètres de papier.

Mais cela suffit à Pandore, qui laissa échapper un petit cri d'extase et s'empressa de déplier le message... Cependant, elle changea bien vite d'expression en lisant les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits :

«_Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Disparais!_»

Kanon eut une légère grimace, se demandant comment un homme aussi abrupt qu'Ikki pouvait être le frère aîné de la pureté incarnée, puis rapporta son attention sur Pandore. La jeune fille resta d'abord pétrifiée, relisant avec effroi le court message... Mais à peine quelques secondes après, son visage s'éclaira et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : Mais oui, se dit-elle, il était évident qu'il s'agissait là d'un message codé! Ikki avait compris qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui communiquer ses ardents sentiments pour elle par écrit! (car il était tout à fait inconcevable pour elle que le Phénix ne puisse pas l'aimer) Il avait réalisé que cela aurait pu mettre en péril leur merveilleux amour!

Aussi, elle comprit le message de cette façon : «Je ne supporte plus d'entendre uniquement Kanon me parler de toi alors que je ne dispose pas du privilège de te voir. Disparais des Enfers et rejoins-moi!»

Une expression de pur ravissement se dessina alors sur son visage et elle se mit à serrer le morceau de papier contre son cœur, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

Kanon haussa vaguement un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille : une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-il simplement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa beaucoup plus calmement, une fois Hadès embobiné et Pandore comblée de bonheur par sa lettre. Les seuls points vraiment négatifs qu'il nota furent les regards furieux que Rune lui lançait de temps à autre et ceux pas franchement rassurants de Valentine, Queen, Sylphide et Gordon. Les quatre spectres, cherchant probablement à vérifier s'il était bien digne d'être le compagnon de leur maître, le fixèrent encore un long moment d'un air dubitatif puis s'entreregardèrent pour finalement lui adresser leur verdict final : un doux sourire, qui évoquait désagréablement chez Kanon les sourires que des enfants adresseraient à leur future belle-mère. Finalement, il était grand temps que cette histoire se termine, se dit-il en soupirant : les évènements prenaient une tournure vraiment trop étrange à son goût.

Cependant (et surtout heureusement pour lui), une soirée de quatre heures passait relativement vite. Aussi, après une part de gâteau et une tasse de thé (bizarrement, il n'avait jamais supporté l'amertume du café), l'immense horloge de la salle sonna vingt trois heures et Kanon se leva précipitamment, en s'exclamant d'un air un peu trop exagéré :

-Oh, ciel! Que le temps passe vite! Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, sinon Saga va s'inquiéter!

Un bon nombre d'exclamations déçues se firent entendre (plus un petit soupir de soulagement de la part de Rune) et l'ex-Général se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il finirait son travail avec un franc succès.

Son départ fut cependant retardé par des poignées de mains amicales de Minos et d'Eaque (accompagnées de clins d'œil que le Gémeau ne comprit pas), des courbettes de la part des Spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe, la remise d'une nouvelle lettre de Pandore et enfin, Hadès qui prit affectueusement ses mains dans les siennes en lui déclarant :

-Mon cher Kanon, j'ai de nouveau passé un très agréable moment en ta compagnie. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt le plaisir de t'accueillir une fois de plus parmi nous.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se sentit d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Euh... Probablement, Seigneur Hadès.

Le Dieu des Enfers haussa vaguement un sourcil d'un air interrogatif, mais finit malgré tout par lui accorder un sourire et lui lâcher les mains. Kanon laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir : oui, vraiment, il était grand temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Il attrapa ensuite la main que Rhadamanthe lui tendait et le laissa, pour la dernière fois, le raccompagner jusqu'aux portes de la Giudecca. Puis, une fois arrivée devant elles, la Whyvern le fixa longuement.

Très longuement. Au point de le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

D'ailleurs, au bout de deux minutes, le regard doré se mit franchement à lui faire peur et il lui murmura, d'un ton qu'il espérait joyeux :

-Eh, tu crois pas que le moment est mal choisi pour nous faire une scène d'adieux déchirants?

Contre toute attente, la voix de Kanon sembla ramener Rhadamanthe à la surface et lui faire réaliser qu'il y avait encore une bonne partie des Spectres d'Hadès qui les observaient. Malgré tout, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du visage du Grec... Sans doute parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.

_La dernière fois._

Il serait de nouveau retombé dans sa rêverie si quelques chuchotements suspects ne s'étaient pas élevés derrière lui. En effet, son petit manège avait bien vite été remarqué et il avait suscité des murmures interrogatifs parmi ses collègues et, plus grave encore, un regard soupçonneux d'Hadès.

Non, se dit alors le Juge, ce serait vraiment trop bête de se faire démasquer maintenant! Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen rapide et efficace pour rétablir la situation à son avantage... Sauf qu'un seul lui vint à l'esprit.

Et il n'était pas vraiment recommandable de l'employer avec quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que Kanon, surtout dans de telles circonstances : car si le Gémeau ne se conformait pas à son attente, c'était fichu!

Mais bon, pas le choix! Si c'était la seule solution possible, il était preneur. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa fermement les bras de Kanon et, avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester ou dire quoique ce soit, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le mouvement fut si violent qu'il se cogna le front contre celui du Gémeau, et il mit sur le compte du mal de tête le soudain étourdissement qu'il ressentit au contact des lèvres de Kanon.

C'était incontestablement très différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé : jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais embrassé que des femmes. Leurs bouches étaient chaudes, douces, glissantes et avaient un goût sucré, sans doute à cause de leur rouge à lèvres. Embrasser une femme, il connaissait.

Kanon, lui, avaient des lèvres fraîches, légèrement gercées qui, malgré la quantité de sucre qu'il ingurgitait, avaient un léger goût salé. Rhadamanthe en fut surpris, mais en rien dégoûté. Il ne put d'ailleurs nier que la sensation n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru. Embrasser Kanon, c'était une nouveauté totale, c'était totalement indescriptible. Et lorsqu'il consentit à éloigner sa bouche de celle de son ancien ennemi, il constata avec stupeur qu'il avait _aimé_ ça!

Non, impossible, se reprit-il en secouant vivement la tête. C'était juste une impression, rien de plus! Oui, juste une impression, qui s'évaporerait dès qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux. Mais en les rouvrant, il constata avec frustration que cette foutue sensation était toujours présente.

Il fit de son mieux pour la chasser de son esprit et se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée, histoire de vérifier l'efficacité de sa démarche. Et ce fut un franc succès : Minos et Eaque levèrent leurs pouces en l'air en signe de victoire, tout comme ses quatre spectres personnels, et surtout, le visage d'Hadès s'éclaira et son sourire se fit plus tendre que jamais.

Rhadamanthe soupira de soulagement : une chance que Kanon soit entré dans son jeu...

…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sembla réaliser qu'il venait d'embrasser Kanon des Gémeaux sans même tenir compte de l'effet que ça avait eu sur ce dernier. Il se tourna donc, réticent et pour le coup un peu effrayé, vers son «partenaire» histoire de vérifier sa réaction... Même si en l'occurrence, le mot «réaction» ne convenait pas vraiment.

Kanon demeura immobile, la bouche entrouverte, le regard vide, le tout formant une expression à mi-chemin entre la perte de conscience et l'aliénation mentale, qui aurait pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Paniqué, Rhadamanthe lui secoua légèrement les épaules, espérant ramener le Gémeau à la réalité :

-Eh, Kanon! Murmura-t-il. Ne me lâche pas maintenant.

A l'appel de son nom, l'ex-Marina redescendit sur terre et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant le juge d'un air incrédule :

-...Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Ben, pour la crédibilité.

-Y avait mille autres façons d'être crédible!

-...Considère ça comme un baiser d'adieu, alors.

Aussitôt, le visage de Kanon se radoucit. Heureusement, il y avait une trop grande distance entre eux et les autres spectres pour que la vraie nature de leur conversation soit découverte et tous se focalisèrent sur la soudaine douceur de Kanon. Et sur le regard insistant qu'échangèrent les deux hommes.

Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment le moment des adieux. Et il ne fallait pas le faire durer trop longtemps, ils le savaient tous les deux. Sinon, qui savait jusqu'à quel point les choses pourraient dégénérer...

Alors, Kanon posa doucement sa main sur celle de Rhadamanthe avant de s'éloigner, en lui adressant d'un ton d'une gentillesse insupportable :

-«Au revoir»... Rhadamanthe.

-... Au revoir, Kanon.

Et sans se retourner, car il savait que ce geste ranimerait quelque chose qui devait mourir ce soir, Kanon sortit de la salle d'un pas traînant, laissant les immenses portes de pierre se refermer derrière lui avec une lenteur presque insoutenable pour le juge.

Et ce fut le silence.

Rhadamanthe ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta immobile, à fixer stupidement la porte close devant lui, mais il était certain qu'il aurait maintenu cette position toute la nuit si la voix de son Maître ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre :

-Rhadamanthe.

Le juge hocha vaguement la tête, sans changer d'expression, et se retourna vers Hadès avec mauvais volonté. Il prévoyait déjà la discussion qui allait suivre et ça ne lui plaisait pas :

-Oui, Votre Altesse?

-Approche, mon cher.

Rhadamanthe dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour forcer ses jambes à bouger et à s'avancer jusqu'au trône de l'Empereur des Ténèbres, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui :

-Je vous écoute, Votre Majesté.

-Rhadamanthe. Du fond de mon cœur, je tiens à te féliciter et à te dire à quel point je suis heureux pour toi.

Il avait l'air si sincère que c'en était atroce. Le juge se força à desserrer les dents pour lui répondre :

-Je vous en remercie, Seigneur.

-J'avoue que parfois, votre manque de proximité m'inquiétait un peu. Mais ce que je viens de voir me rassure amplement... Et te voir si attristé d'être séparé de lui pour une si brève période me prouve l'intensité des sentiments que tu lui portes.

Rhadamanthe baissa la tête, feignant de s'incliner plus profondément, pour masquer l'air maussade qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Cela me touche sincèrement, Votre Altesse.

-Allons, allons, mon cher petit! N'aie donc pas l'air si malheureux! Va, je te laisse prendre congé si tu le souhaites. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le rejoindre ce soir!

-...Merci, Seigneur Hadès. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et sur ces quelques mots, Rhadamanthe se releva, se détourna de son maître et quitta les lieux, non surpris de ne croiser aucune tornade de cheveux couleur océan sur sa route.

En repensant aux paroles d'Hadès, il sentit un goût amer s'imposer dans la bouche : bien sur que si, il était trop tard! Trop tard pour tout...

**XxXxXxX**

Une fois la route terminée (et elle lui parut interminable), Rhadamanthe rentra chez lui avec le même incompréhensible sentiment de vide intérieur.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avança jusqu'au salon, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, songeur. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa plus que jamais que Kanon était maintenant définitivement hors de sa portée... Et que cette constatation avait sur lui un plus grand impact qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Bah, se dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules, ça devait juste être le contre-coup de tout le stress et l'inquiétude accumulés à cause de l'ex-Marina. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Il y avait plutôt de quoi se réjouir, se força-t-il à penser : à présent, il n'aurait plus à supporter Kanon et ses idées farfelues, ses remarques vexantes et son caractère abominable.

Et ses grands yeux turquoise.

Et ses éclats de rire.

Et ses sourires lumineux qui paraissaient soudain tellement lointain.

…

D'un pas vacillant, il se dirigea vers une armoire d'où il sortit une bouteille de Scotch et un verre, qu'il remplit presque entièrement. Sans prendre la peine d'ajouter de glaçons au breuvage, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et vida la moitié de son verre d'une traite. Après quoi il cessa de bouger, attendant impatiemment que l'alcool fasse son effet.

Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage : au moins, il restait encore un moyen efficace sur Terre de tout oublier, se dit-il alors que dans son esprit, la couleur ambre de sa boisson prenait inexplicablement de jolies teintes bleutées...

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, pour commencer, je suis VRAIMENT désolée d'être aussi en retard dans la publication de mes chapitres! Mon amie **Leyounette **(dont je vous recommande une fois de plus les fanfictions : de pures merveilles!) tenait absolument à corriger ce chapitre avant que je ne le poste : je l'en remercie du fond du cœur, car je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'à présent, il ne contient plus la moindre faute d'orthographe!

Sinon, rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre à part que pour une fois, il est moins centré sur nos deux bestioles à écailles favorites. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira.

Et bien entendu, avant de commencer, un petit mot à mes gentil(le)s lecteurs(rices) qui ont laissé des commentaires :

**silinde-kun** : Contente de savoir que mon Kanon plaît : personnellement, je trouve que c'est un personnage dont j'ai tendance à exagérer le caractère. J'avais songé un instant à faire intervenir un mini-Cerbère, en effet, puis j'y ai renoncé : un seul, ça suffit largement! XD Merci pour avoir reviewer, en tout cas!

**Manuka** : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point cette review m'a fait plaisir : savoir que cette fic peut permettre à quelqu'un de commencer sa journée aussi bien, c'est une véritable source de bonheur pour moi! Pour Aphrodite, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Sinon, le livre en question existe réellement et je le conseille à toute personne ayant envie de passer un bon moment!

**Hemere** : Eh, oui, ça avance en effet pour nos petits chevaliers handicapés sur le plan sentimental! Donc, je présume que ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter!

**Blue Kaminari **: Mariée? Argh, tant pis! XD Blague à part, je suppose donc que ton chat s'appelle «Chibi Neko» ou «Chibi Nyanko»? (je ne suis pas très douée en japonais...) Mon Mû est très naïf, je te l'accorde! XD Cependant, je ne dirai pas de Pandore que c'est une cruche et pour être honnête, je ne la déteste pas totalement : c'est juste que j'adore me moquer d'elle! Voilà, encore merci, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Loynis** : Tu as lu les six à la suite? Wouah, ça me touche sincèrement, merci! Tes résumés de chacun des chapitres m'ont bien fait rire et m'ont vraiment touché : vraiment, merci de tout cœur pour cet adorable commentaire!

**Baella** : Je crois que c'est, sur ce site, l'une des reviews les plus longues que j'ai jamais reçu! XD Et ça me fait un immense plaisir, merci! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai pris le temps de faire autant de citations et, en plus, d'y ajouter tes commentaires et tes impressions! (bon, c'est pas la première fois, mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir!) Donc, un immense merci! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût!

**Chikara Ao** : Le point de vue de Kanon (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) sera disponible dans ce chapitre, tout comme la suite des merveilleuses aventures de Camus à la découverte des sentiments humains! Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et merci pour la review!

Je remercie également **xzaboo** (Que de compliments : merci beaucoup!), **Papillon25** (tu as raison : ce ne serait pas drôle s'ils se rendaient compte de leurs sentiments!), J**alexa Uchiwa** (en lisant ta review, je me trouve de plus en plus méchante avec Rhadamanthe... Et ça m'amuse toujours autant! Merci!), **Seveya** (en espérant que tu aimeras autant le septième chapitre que les six premiers) , **Gemini'sfan** (Pauvre Rhad' , en effet! Mais bon, c'est plus amusant comme ça, non?), **Lorine** (Merci pour ce bref, mais gentil commentaire! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer) et **Jaolian** (j'espère que je vais alléger le suspens dans ce chapitre, j'espère également que cela te plaira!) : je manque, hélas, de temps pour répondre correctement à chaque review, mais sachez malgré tout que vous m'avez fait un immense plaisir en me laissant vos impressions et vos encouragements! Merci à tous!

Sur ce, passez un agréable moment et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 : Inseparable Hearts**

Si la nuit qui avait suivi leur séparation s'était surtout révélée terrible pour Rhadamanthe, elle n'en fut pas moins éprouvante pour Kanon.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, le trajet pour revenir jusqu'au Temple des Gémeaux lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude et ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin qu'il se présenta à l'entrée de la troisième Maison.

Ce fut un Saga fou d'inquiétude qui l'accueillit, toujours aussi persuadé que même si son frère était l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde, il ne serait jamais en parfaite sécurité sans lui.

Cependant, une fois la crise d'angoisse terminée, un drôle de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Saga et il fit signe à son frère d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon et de l'y attendre. Kanon, surpris mais trop épuisé pour chercher à refuser, obéit et alla s'effondrer devant la table basse. A peine dix secondes plus tard, le chien, couché dans un coin de la pièce dans un panier improvisé, se leva d'un bond et sauta immédiatement sur les genoux de son maître en aboyant d'un air joyeux. Un faible, très faible sourire prit alors place sur le visage de Kanon.

Une minute après, Saga revint auprès de lui avec entre les mains, à la grande surprise du cadet, une bouteille de champagne de qualité largement supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu boire jusqu'à présent :

-C'est la fête, ce soir? Demanda-t-il en souriant bizarrement tandis que son frère faisait sauter le bouchon.

-On peut dire ça, oui. Répondit Saga en le servant.

Après quoi il fit légèrement tinter son verre avec celui de Kanon. Ils burent leurs premières gorgées silencieusement, puis le cadet demanda :

-Alors? On boit à quoi?

-Eh bien, pour commencer, au simple fait que la vie est merveilleuse!

Kanon scruta son frère un moment, étonné, puis lui adressa un petit sourire narquois :

-Toi, tu as dû passer une _très_ bonne journée, non?

-Je ne le nierai pas, répondit Saga en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur, ses songes probablement peuplés de petits béliers.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait son cadet, il secoua vivement la tête et leva de nouveau son verre :

-Et puis, il y a un autre événement de taille à fêter!

-Ça y est? Saori Kido est enfin morte?

-Crétin! Le réprimanda son aîné sans pour autant pouvoir dissimuler un léger rire. Je parlais du fait que plus jamais on ne reverra cette maudite Whyvern!

Silence.

Très long silence.

-Ah... Ouais... C'est vrai...

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Kanon laissa Saga bouche bée :

-...C'est tout? Ça n'a même pas l'air de te faire plaisir...

-Si, si! C'est... Super, vraiment...

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, Kanon ayant baissé les yeux d'un air blasé. L'ex-Grand Pope n'en fut que plus perturbé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Kanon?

-Ben...C'est ça le problème, en fait.

Sous les yeux inquiets de Saga, le cadet commença à faire tourner lentement le liquide dans son verre, avec une expression indéchiffrable :

-C'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...

-Ça ne va pas? Tu as l'air si... Triste.

Kanon réfléchit un moment, silencieux, puis secoua mollement la tête de gauche à droite :

-Non, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être triste. Mais j'ai... Comment dire... Le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, je crois que c'était vraiment important, alors que je n'arrive même pas à mettre un mot dessus...

Saga écouta attentivement, mais ne parvint pas à comprendre ce que lui racontait son frère. Le chien, lui, poussa un petit gémissement :

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je crois que je suis passé à côté d'un truc... Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est...

Il s'interrompit, vida son verre d'une seule gorgée puis se releva et adressa un sourire d'excuse à son aîné :

-Je suis vraiment fatigué, Saga. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher tout de suite... Merci pour le verre, en tout cas...

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Pas de «bonne nuit» et surtout, pas d'explications supplémentaires. Saga fixa obstinément son frère, à la démarche lente et aux épaules voûtées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse dans leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, sûr qu'il était à présent hors de la portée du regard de son frère, Kanon s'avança vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber, aussi mollement qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se mit à réfléchir activement à cette question : que lui arrivait-il vraiment?

Il n'avait pas menti à son frère : il n'était pas triste. Il ressentait plutôt... De la déception.

Pourquoi? Aucune idée, et c'était ça qui lui posait problème. Il s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce que cette rupture de contact avec le spectre le perturbe quelque peu, mais tout de même!

Était-il déçu de Rhadamanthe ou de lui même? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Et au fur et à mesure que les questions se multipliaient, les réponses commençaient à disparaître, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'amusait à les effacer de son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune certitude à laquelle se raccrocher.

A cet instant-là, l'appel irrésistible du sommeil, qui l'oppressait insupportablement depuis son retour, finit par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit, emporté par des rêves aux formes indéfinies et dont la signification n'avait jamais paru aussi distante qu'aujourd'hui...

**XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Milo du Scorpion, lui, se réveilla le cœur léger.

Cette simple constatation le perturba au plus haut point : comment cela était-il possible alors qu'il lui semblait vivre un véritable Enfer depuis que Camus l'avait rejeté? ...Pourtant, c'était indéniable : il se sentait bien. Si bien qu'il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, de peur que cette béatitude ne s'évanouisse.

Il tenta alors vaguement de se remémorer ce qui, la veille, aurait pu influencer à tel point son humeur... Mais à part quelque chose de mauve qui avait foncé sur lui sans raison, rien ne lui revint à l'esprit et ce fut le trou noir. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché.

Et pourtant, malgré ses paupières closes, il n'eut aucun mal à identifier les draps rêches de son lit, son matelas trop dur et son oreiller trop mou. Mais... Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme, par exemple, une respiration qui n'était certainement pas la sienne, une sensation de fraîcheur qui enveloppait sa main droite et enfin, quelque chose de doux et fin qui lui chatouillait délicieusement le cou.

Un peu surpris par toutes ces nouveautés, il se décida enfin à entrouvrir un œil.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ses deux yeux étaient grands ouverts et menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Et pour cause, le visage endormi de Camus du Verseau à quelques centimètres du sien n'était pas une vision matinale courante... Ailleurs que dans ses rêves, en tout cas.

Presque involontairement, il se pinça le bras, histoire de s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. La douleur qu'il ressentit l'était, en tout cas.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve : Camus était bel et bien là, assis à même le sol, sa tête reposant sur le lit et sa main serrant étroitement la sienne.

L'espace d'un instant, Milo se dit que finalement, il était peut-être parvenu à mourir et à atteindre son Elysion personnel. Car sa vision du Paradis était très proche de la situation actuelle, bien qu'il eut préféré trouver Camus bien plus dévêtu et allongé contre lui.

Oui, il devait être au Paradis : c'était, après tout, la seule explication logique, se dit-il en contemplant le bel endormi avec l'expression d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Hélas, cette merveilleuse activité fut de courte durée car déjà, les paupières du Verseau tressaillirent avant de se soulever lentement pour révéler ses iris couleur cyan que Milo aimait tant.

Le reste se passa un peu trop vite pour l'esprit encore embrumé du Scorpion : moins d'une seconde après avoir ouvert les yeux, Camus s'était déjà relevé (un Chevalier d'Athéna se devait d'être toujours au taquet, mais quand même...), l'observant d'un air alarmé et le bombardant de questions :

-Milo! Tu es réveillé? Comment te sens-tu? Tu arrives à respirer? Est-ce que tu...

Mais Milo n'écoutait déjà plus et avait doucement fermé les yeux en souriant, ne prêtant attention qu'aux petites pointes d'inquiétude qu'il décelait dans la voix de Camus.

Camus s'inquiétait pour lui. Qu'il était fabuleux de pouvoir affirmer cela...

Pause.

Retour en arrière : Camus s'inquiétait pour lui... Il était donc encore vivant.

Son éden mental s'effondra d'un seul coup et il se tourna de l'autre côté, déçu par ce retour trop brutal à la réalité.

Réalité où Camus ne l'aimait pas.

Réalité où Camus ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il commença à enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, avec l'espoir qu'il finirait par mourir asphyxié. Mais deux mains glacées agrippèrent ses épaules et le forcèrent à se retourner, l'obligeant à faire face une fois de plus aux yeux cyan :

-Milo! Vas-tu un jour cesser tes enfantillages?

-...

-Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que je me fais du soucis pour toi? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai eu peur quand on m'a appris que tu étais dans le coma?

-...Quel coma? Demanda alors le Scorpion en haussant un sourcil.

-...

-...

-...Ce n'était pas le cas?

-Ben, non.

Milo réalisa alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire : car toute l'inquiétude et les bonnes intentions de Camus semblèrent s'évaporer dans les secondes qui suivirent, en même temps qu'une lueur meurtrière s'allumait dans ses yeux alors qu'il se jurait intérieurement qu'il tuerait Mû dès qu'il serait sorti de ce temple.

Mais ignorant tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du Français, Milo eut un sourire sarcastique et lui répondit simplement :

-Donc, il faut que je sois sur le point de crever pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Camus fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu, indéniablement blessé :

-Maintenant, ça suffit, Milo! Ces derniers temps, tu es vraiment exécrable! Tu comptes continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas..., grinça le Scorpion.

-Eh bien, figure-toi que _non_, je ne le sais pas.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Milo se releva immédiatement et attrapa Camus par le col de sa chemise, avec l'impression qu'il était en train d'exploser intérieurement : comment était-il possible d'éprouver à la fois autant de haine et d'amour pour un seul homme?

Camus, de son côté, ne put réprimer un frisson devant le regard de (violeur) psychopathe que lui lançait le Scorpion. Il réussit néanmoins à conserver son visage glacial et lui demanda de sa voix tranchante :

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes encore de faire?

Milo ignora la remarque et éclata d'un rire absolument sinistre, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout :

-Alors, comme ça, tu ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Si tu te décidais enfin à me fournir quelques explications, nous n'en serions pas là.

L'ignoble rire résonna de nouveau dans la pièce, plus dément que jamais. Puis le Grec rapprocha son visage de celui du Verseau et lui chuchota avec un sourire de détraqué :

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler cette fameuse nuit...? Celle où tu m'as infligé la pire blessure de toute mon existence?

Camus haussa d'abord un sourcil d'un air confus, ignorant où son compagnon d'armes voulait en venir. Puis il percuta.

Non, se dit-il alors, il ne voulait quand même pas parler de _cette_ nuit-là?

Essayant (sans succès) de lutter contre la faible rougeur qui prenait place sur ses joues, Camus détourna son regard, mais daigna au moins lui répondre :

-S-Si tu fais référence à ce soir là, alors tes raisons de déprimer sont totalement injustifiées : tu étais complètement ivre et si tu le souhaites, nous ferons comme si tu n'avais rien dit.

Mais le Verseau réalisa assez vite que, bien que sa phrase n'ait eu pour unique but que de rassurer son ami, il n'avait en réalité fait qu'empirer la situation.

Certes, la colère de Milo en retomba d'un coup et il se décida enfin à le lâcher (il crut d'abord que c'était bon signe). Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, de grosses larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il éclata violemment en sanglots, tapant du poing contre son lit qui menaçait de se casser à tout instant.

Outre ses tendances cyclothymiques, ce furent les paroles du Scorpion, visiblement désespéré, qui troublèrent réellement Camus :

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bon sang? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes?

-...Que je comprenne quoi?

C'était, précisément, la réplique à ne pas sortir. Car aussitôt, les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et une plainte semblable à celle d'une bête à l'agonie s'échappa de la bouche de Milo, qui se roula en boule sur le lit en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Camus écarquilla alors les yeux, regardant avec effroi le fier et brave Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion adopter le comportement et la posture d'un animal meurtri, et consentit enfin à se demander si, _peut-être_, il n'était pas en partie responsable de ce changement.

Pour la première fois de la journée, il laissa une expression humaine prendre place sur son visage et il se mit à tapoter avec douceur (et maladresse) le dos de Milo en lui murmurant :

-Eh, Milo... Si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé à ce point, sache que j'en suis désolé.

A ces mots, le Grec releva lentement la tête, révélant ainsi ses yeux larmoyants et ses lèvres tremblantes, qui donnèrent à Camus l'impression de se trouver devant un enfant puni. Milo le fixa un long moment, son regard animé d'un sentiment que le Français ne parvint pas à définir, puis essuya rapidement ses larmes et esquissa un triste sourire :

-Tu sais c'est quoi, le pire? ...C'est qu'en fait, je ne suis même pas capable de vraiment t'en vouloir.

A cet instant, Milo se sentit bête. Très bête, même. Normal, après tout : il était amoureux. Comment pourrait-il faire preuve d'un semblant de lucidité face à ce qu'il jugeait être la plus belle créature au Monde?

-M'en vouloir de quoi, Milo?

...Même là, le Scorpion fut incapable de lui hurler dessus. Il était fatigué... Si fatigué de ne rien obtenir, même pas la simple acceptation de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-A quoi bon te répéter des choses que, visiblement, tu n'as envie ni de croire, ni d'entendre?

-Milo, pourrais tu m'expliquer ces choses _clairement_? Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir...

Le Grec soupira. C'était définitivement un combat sans espoir... Donc, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas?

...N'est-ce pas...?

Sur cette dernière pensée, il se remit à fixer obstinément le Verseau, puis déclara platement :

-Camus.

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

Après quoi, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, paisiblement : à quoi bon rester éveillé une seconde de plus puisque, de toute façon, c'était encore un regard noir et éventuellement une réplique glaciale qui l'attendait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit la main de Camus agripper fermement ce qui lui servait de haut de pyjama pour le soulever à la hauteur de son visage. Visage qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le Scorpion, qui n'avait encore jamais vu une telle contradiction dans les traits du Verseau : son expression faciale témoignait d'une puissante colère, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un homme profondément apeuré.

-_Une fois, passe encore. Mais maintenant, ça suffit!_ Siffla-t-il d'un air terrifiant. _Ça t'amuse à ce point, de te moquer de moi?_

Milo n'eut même pas le courage de protester : il se contenta donc de soupirer et de rouler des yeux. Il s'y était aussi attendu.

-Et c'est reparti..., marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi encore?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je vais mal et quand je t'en explique la raison, tu refuses d'y croire... Alors, oui, j'en ai un peu marre de me faire rejeter comme ça.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il y aiT quelque chose à rejeter, insinua perfidement le Verseau.

Et là, c'en fut trop.

Il y a toujours un moment où trop de tristesse accumulée finit par provoquer un dérèglement mental total. Et au delà du stade du chagrin, il y avait celui de la souffrance.

Souffrance qui nous pousse parfois à commettre des actes stupides. Dans le cas de Milo, cela consista à se lever du lit, à s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre sans un mot, puis à se pencher lentement vers l'avant.

Presque aussitôt, la colère de Camus s'évanouit, en même temps que les couleurs de son visage déjà naturellement pâle. En prenant soin de ne pas paraître trop concerné, il demanda malgré tout :

-Milo...? Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire?

-Vérifier la véracité de la loi de Newton.

Le Verseau pâlit davantage. Il eut un léger mouvement, comme pour le retenir, mais demeura immobile, le regard cependant en alerte :

-Milo... Ne sois pas idiot, cette fenêtre donne directement sur les massifs rocheux. Retourne te coucher.

-Oui, tu as raison, la chute ne serait pas assez haute pour un chevalier d'Or. Mais avec un peu de chance, je me fracasserais le crâne contre les parois...

Cette fois-ci, Camus ne put se retenir : un cri de rage s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se précipitait pour rattraper in extremis le Scorpion par les cheveux.

L'infortuné laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que le Verseau le traînait jusqu'à sa couche, menaçant à tout moment d'arracher sa belle chevelure indigo. Une fois le suicidaire hors de portée de tout objet ou ouverture potentiellement dangereux, Camus laissa libre cours à sa fureur, se permettant pour la première fois de sa vie de hausser la voix :

-NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS D'ESSAYER DE FAIRE, SINISTRE CRETIN?

-Sauter par la fenêtre.

-ET TU ARRIVES A LE DIRE AUSSI FACILEMENT?

-EH BIEN OUI, FIGURE TOI ! DEPUIS QUAND MA VIE A DE LA VALEUR, DE TOUTE FACON?

-BIEN SUR QU'ELLE EN A, SOMBRE IDIOT !

-AH, TU TROUVES? J'AI CONSACRE TOUTE MON EXISTENCE A T'AIMER, A T'AIMER COMME UN DINGUE! AU POINT DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR TOI! AU POINT DE MOURIR SI TU N'ES PAS AVEC MOI! ET NON SEULEMENT TU NE M'AIMES PAS, MAIS TU REFUSES MÊME DE CROIRE A MES PROPRES SENTIMENTS! ALORS POURQUOI J'AURAIS ENCORE DES RAISONS DE VIVRE? HEIN?

Silence de mort.

Ce calme trouble se poursuivit un long moment, uniquement perturbé par la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Milo, qui semblait avoir mis toutes ses dernières forces dans ce discours enflammé. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour que son rythme cardiaque reprenne son allure habituelle et que ses poumons se remplissent à nouveau d'air. Il releva ensuite la tête, fixant l'homme de sa «vie» en faisant de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes.

Camus, lui, semblait toujours en état de choc :

-...Tu m' «aimes»? Demanda-t-il finalement, comme s'il admettait enfin que cela fut possible.

Et de nouveau, Milo explosa. Avec plus de violence que les fois précédentes :

-Mais évidemment que je t'aime, putain! Ça se voit pas? Ça se voit pas que JE T'AIME AU POINT D'EN **CREVER** ?

Sa voix s'était élevé si fort qu'on l'avait sans doute entendu dans tout le Sanctuaire. Mais il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout, d'ailleurs.

-Ça ne se voit donc pas...? Répéta-t-il d'un ton las, osant à peine regarder Camus dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'analyser ces nouvelles informations et d'en tirer les conclusions et les solutions adaptées. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait... Mais cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à appliquer cette méthode. Il ne parvenait même pas à réaliser tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer, d'ailleurs.

-...Tu m'aimes. Répéta-t-il alors, presque bêtement.

Mais au moins, cette fois-ci, c'était une affirmation. Plus de signes de questionnements dans sa voix. Ce simple fait représentait à lui seul la plus fabuleuse des constatations : Camus le croyait. Son amour était enfin reconnu.

Milo se sentit stupidement heureux.

Cependant, Camus redescendit rapidement sur terre : Une fois le choc passé, les questions reprirent de plus belle :

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis toujours.

-Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

-T'as vu ta réaction?

-...

-...

-...Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Si c'est pour poser des questions aussi stupides, autant te taire.

Camus s'exécuta aussitôt et Milo ne sut pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Ce fut donc lui qui reprit la parole :

-D'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois jamais douté...

A ces mots, le Verseau haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensif :

-Et comment aurais-je pu m'en rendre compte?

La réponse de Milo fut plutôt expéditive : moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'oreiller du Scorpion entra violemment en contact avec son visage.

«Très mature» songea le Français le temps que l'oreiller retombe et qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus face au visage furieux de son meilleur ami :

-MAIS T'ES AVEUGLE, OU QUOI?

-Ma vision n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Bon sang, toi qui es si doué pour tout analyser, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un homme qui refuse de te lâcher d'une semelle depuis que tu as 6 ans? Qui ne supporte pas de passer plus d'une heure sans voir ton visage ou entendre ta voix? Qui t'a pris dans ses bras dans l'espoir que tu y demeures à tout jamais le jour de ton départ? Qui t'écrit une lettre de neuf pages quand tu es loin de lui et à laquelle il n'a jamais reçu la moindre réponse? Qui est devenu Chevalier d'Or dans le simple but de pouvoir être auprès de toi? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Après cette longue tirade, Milo s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration, bien que sa liste d'arguments soit loin d'être achevée.

Malgré tout, il ne flancha pas : son dos resta droit et son expression demeura tout aussi dure, alors qu'il fixait le visage de Camus, à l'affût de la moindre réaction de sa part.

Son changement d'expression fut très progressif : d'abord, ses pupilles se resserrèrent, avec une lenteur effarante, comme s'il s'était retrouvé face à une puissante lumière. Puis ses yeux cessèrent de fixer Milo pour se focaliser sur le sol de pierre, lui trouvant un intérêt soudain. Il joignit ensuite ses mains, frottant frénétiquement ses doigts, puis dit dans un souffle :

-T-Tu sais, Milo...

-Quoi? Demanda le Scorpion en scrutant le beau visage de son vis-à-vis.

-...Je l'ai encore, cette lettre.

Silence.

Lentement, les yeux de Milo s'ouvrirent grands, très grands. Il mit un certain temps à vraiment réaliser ce que le Verseau venait de lui avouer. Si bien qu'il ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement, se contentant de bafouiller avec une émotion mal contenue :

-T-Tu... Tu l'as gardée?

-Deuxième tiroir de mon bureau, entre _La Peste _et _L'Etranger_. Tu peux vérifier.

Extase de la part du Scorpion.

Pour un peu, il se serait évanoui de bonheur. Mais il aurait été vraiment idiot de passer à côté de cette occasion : aussi il se redressa à la hauteur de son interlocuteur et murmura :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu?

-Mais que voulais-tu que je réponde à un tel message? C'était comme si chaque ligne me hurlait «Tu me manques»! Comme si chaque mot voulait dire «Reviens»! Comment voulais-tu que je te réponde sans céder à la tentation de retourner au Sanctuaire?

-Tu veux dire que j'avais presque réussi à te faire revenir? S'exclama Milo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Comment peux-tu t'en réjouir, idiot? Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna et par conséquent, nous avons des obligations auxquelles nous ne pouvons nous soustraire! Oui, j'aurais voulu rentrer, c'est vrai, mais ma priorité était la formation de Hyoga et d'Isaac!

-Et alors? En quoi ça t'empêchait de revenir ne serait-ce que quelques jours? Continua le Scorpion d'un air obstiné. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu m'as manqué?

-Mais tu me manquais aussi, crétin!

Cette dernière réplique mit un terme à ce charmant échange car à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Camus avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Milo, lui, dut résister à l'envie de se mettre une gifle, histoire de vérifier de nouveau qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Un silence assez désagréable se fit alors entre eux, puis Camus prit une profonde inspiration et se décida enfin à regarder le Scorpion dans les yeux. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis murmura :

-Mais... Si jamais j'étais revenu auprès de toi... Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu la force de repartir.

Il se mit alors à joindre nerveusement ses doigts :

-Milo, tu dois comprendre qu'un Chevalier des Glaces n'a pas le droit de... d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Notre entraînement nous enseigne à nous débarrasser de toute émotion superflue... Alors, de l'amour...

Il s'interrompit et son regard se fit soudain très doux. Et terriblement triste :

-Je sais bien que toi aussi, tu as eu la vie dure, mais moi... J'ai été trop seul pendant trop longtemps, Milo. La solitude, ça change radicalement la vision que l'on peut avoir de l'amour. Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour que je... m'engage dans quoique ce soit. Ou que je ressente quoique ce soit.

Et ce fut de nouveau le silence dans la chambre du Scorpion, Camus ayant tourné le dos à son «ami», le visage en feu et l'air plus embarrassé que jamais.

Milo ne chercha pas à reprendre la parole tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, mais son regard restait fixé sur le dos du Français. Pendant un long moment, il ne prononça pas un mot.

Mais il souriait. Un sourire apaisé. Un sourire chaleureux. Un sourire tendre.

Le sourire d'un homme heureux.

Lentement, il tendit une main vers le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace et la laissa glisser dans les longs cheveux couleur outremer. Camus frissonna, mais ne chercha pas à rompre le contact. Puis, toujours aussi doucement, les doigts vinrent caresser la peau froide de son cou et penchèrent légèrement sa tête en arrière. Et cette fois-ci, ce furent les lèvres du Scorpion qu'il sentit effleurer sa nuque. Nouveau frisson.

La voix du Huitième Gardien résonna alors, plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été :

-Comment peux-tu affirmer ça...

Un baiser dans le cou.

-...Alors que...

Un baiser derrière l'oreille.

-...Tu n'as jamais essayé?

D'un geste rapide, il fit pivoter la tête de Camus et acheva enfin son rituel.

Un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il sembla alors à Milo que l'atmosphère autour de lui devenait électrique. Et lorsqu'il comprit que Camus ne chercherait pas à se dégager, il perdit toute notion de rêve et de réalité.

Plus rien au Monde n'avait d'importance en comparaison à cet instant qui lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Plus rien n'avait de valeur face au Verseau et à la douceur de sa peau, à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui lui faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Une nouvelle explosion s'opéra au plus profond de lui-même et fit trembler violemment son corps mais cette fois, ce fut pour son plus grand bonheur.

Puis, à regret, il détacha sa bouche de celle de Camus pour aller embrasser son oreille et y murmurer :

-...Alors?

Les yeux cyan se rouvrirent doucement et lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux bleu nuit de Milo, ils surent tous deux quelle serait la réponse :

-Eh bien, je suppose..., commença Camus peu sûr de lui, ...Que je peux au moins «essayer»...

Pour toute réponse, Milo l'embrassa une fois de plus, scellant ainsi ce qu'il considérait comme la plus solennelle des promesses.

La suite fut un peu trop rapide pour la détailler précisément : Camus, ayant à peine eu le temps de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Milo sur les siennes, se retrouva moins d'une seconde après allongé sur le lit, en dessous d'un Scorpion apparemment affamé qui commençait déjà à lui arracher ses vêtements.

-MILO ! S'exclama-t-il alors d'un air scandalisé (et surtout très embarrassé) en tentant de repousser son assaillant.

-Ah, désolé, si tu croyais que j'allais m'arrêter à la déclaration d'amour...

-Mais enfin! Le coupa Camus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à paraître révolté. Tu ne crois que ça va un peu trop vite...?

-Trop vite?

D'un geste rapide, Milo attrapa les poignets du Français et les immobilisa de chaque côté de sa tête. Après quoi il lui susurra :

-Quinze ans, Camus. Quinze ans que je t'aime et que j'attends le moindre signe de ta part. Et tu oses me dire que ça va «trop vite»? Ma patience mérite bien une petite récompense, non?

Bizarrement, ce dernier argument parut le convaincre de manière définitive, car il cessa aussitôt de se débattre et de protester.

Il s'en suivit alors la déclaration d'amour la plus implicite de l'Histoire de l'Humanité.

Et pour cause, Camus se contenta de renverser doucement sa tête sur le côté, pousser un soupir exagéré et marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Toi, alors...». Il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo, qui sourit face à ce qu'il estimait être la plus belle des confessions et se remit à débarrasser le Verseau de ses vêtements, avec l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Son Paradis.

Camus, de son côté, eut tout juste le temps de se faire une dernière réflexion censée avant de se laisser emporter par ces délicieuses sensations : finalement, peut-être que ça valait le coup de laisser au Bélier la vie sauve...

**XxXxXxX**

En dehors des périodes de Guerres Saintes et de tentatives d'enlèvements de Saori Kido, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était réputé pour son calme et sa sérénité. Les rares personnes autorisées à pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré étaient d'ailleurs toujours impressionnées par la quiétude qui régnait sur les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour-là!

La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé, baignée comme à son habitude dans le calme des montagnes Grecques. Puis, aux alentours d'onze heures, une puissante série de cris s'éleva du Temple du Scorpion, se répandant dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Pas le genre de cris que l'on avait l'habitude d'entendre lorsque deux chevaliers s'affrontaient dans les arènes, pas le genre de cris de douleur que poussaient les apprentis à l'agonie après des journées d'entraînement particulièrement ignobles, pas non plus le genre de cris de joie que les jeunes disciples laissaient échapper une fois leurs exercices terminés.

Non... C'était ce genre de cris. Autant dire qu'il n'était guère fréquent de les étendre résonner dans un tel lieu. Et que les réactions qu'ils déclenchèrent ne manquèrent pas d'être variées.

Effectivement, lorsque les cris (qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier) se firent entendre jusqu'à la Maison du Bélier, Mû, occupé à restaurer une armure sous les yeux attentifs de son élève, ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait : un problème majeur venait ENFIN d'être résolu. Cependant, il se sentit d'un coup moins fier lorsque Kiki écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda innocemment :

-Maître Mû, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Le petit Atlante ne comprit que bien plus tard pourquoi ce jour là, le visage de son maître s'était violemment empourpré alors qu'il avait bredouillé une réponse dont les seuls mots qu'il distingua furent «Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.»

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aldebaran de prendre conscience des «prouesses vocales» de ses deux compagnons d'armes, il se contenta d'éclater d'un rire fort, mais chaleureux : avec un duo pareil, le Sanctuaire n'avait pas finit d'être animé!

De leurs côtés, depuis le quatrième temple, Deathmask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons se délectaient des clameurs de leurs voisins avec un plaisir malsain, l'Italien insinuant sournoisement que finalement, c'était peut-être vrai que toute la force du Scorpion résidait dans la queue.

Dans le Temple des Gémeaux, Saga semblait hésiter entre laisser échapper un vague soupir de contentement ou carrément un cri de joie. Finalement, il se contenta d'un sourire satisfait, ravi de voir que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, et se tourna vers son frère, certain qu'il aurait un commentaire graveleux à faire : mais, à sa grande inquiétude, son jumeau demeura inerte, serrant sans s'en rendre compte son chien dans ses bras et marmonnant d'une voix dénouée de joie :

-C'est chouette pour Milo.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça dans la journée.

Dans le Temple du Lion, Aiolia s'était simplement bouché les oreilles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en espérant que le silence reviendrait au plus vite (quoique, si tout ce que l'astrologie disait concernant le signe du Scorpion était vrai, il pouvait encore attendre...) tandis qu'une Maison plus haut, Shaka commençait à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de s'ôter lui même le sens de l'ouïe.

Enfin, lorsque le cri atteignit le neuvième Temple, Aiolos du Sagittaire tendit attentivement l'oreille, à l'opposé de Shura du Capricorne, qui fit ce qu'il put pour ignorer la longue série de hurlements. Il y parvint à peu près jusqu'à ce que son «camarade» ne prenne la parole :

-Dis, Shu' ?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu les entends, hein?

L'Espagnol dut faire appel à toute sa force intérieure pour ne pas piquer un fard à cet instant :

-De toute évidence. Pourquoi?

-Ben, voilà... Je me disais...

Le plus vieux des deux se tut un instant, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer sa phrase.

-Parle, Aiolos. Dit alors le Capricorne tout en redoutant la suite.

-Pourquoi tu cries jamais comme ça quand _nous_, nous le faisons?

Un silence glacial se fit alors dans la neuvième Maison du Zodiaque. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les infortunés Chevaliers d'Or eurent tout le loisir de se faire à nouveau agresser les oreilles par une série de cris, de rage cette fois-ci, poussés par Shura, poursuivant à travers tout le Sanctuaire le malheureux Grec qui commençait à regretter sa question tandis que l'Espagnol le pourchassait avec dans l'idée que ce coup-ci, sa tentative de meurtre d'Aiolos du Sagittaire serait une réussite.

**XxXxXxX**

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie semblait toujours aussi rose bonbon pour le Verseau et le Scorpion.

D'ailleurs, nombreux furent ceux qui restèrent sceptiques devant le rétablissement éclair du huitième gardien : alors qu'il semblait avoir plongé définitivement dans un état de dépression aggravé, il clamait à présent que la vie était merveilleuse et qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux que la Terre abritait!

Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde.

D'abord pour Saga car une fois le problème «Milo/Camus» réglé, Mû se remit à consacrer la totalité de ses journées à la réparation des armures et à l'entraînement de son disciple. Et malgré la présence rassurante et réconfortante de son frère, le manque de son bien aimé se fit très vite sentir.

Ensuite pour Kanon, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser des sentiments déplaisants qui l'assaillaient sans cesse et qui étrangement le rendaient incapable d'évoquer le nom du Juge sans se sentir mal.

Également pour Aioros, à qui Shura refusait encore d'adresser la parole et qui se contentait de lui lancer des regards signifiant : «Un pas de plus et je te tranche la tête». Même si le Sagittaire savait que ce n'était là qu'un coup de colère passager, son temple lui paraissait atrocement vide depuis que l'Espagnol s'en était retourné à sa propre demeure.

Et enfin, ces quelques jours furent tout simplement ignobles pour Rhadamanthe.

Ses moments de malaise qu'il avait considéré comme temporaires n'avaient fait que s'intensifier au fil du temps, et chaque jour lui paraissait plus déprimant que le précédent.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Kanon... Et cela faisait également une semaine qu'il se trouvait dans un état de morosité et d'amertume assez inquiétant. Mais bien évidemment, il refusa jusqu'à la possibilité d'un lien entre ces deux faits.

Ce n'était qu'un coup de blues parfaitement normal, essayait-il de se convaincre : il avait passé plus d'un mois en compagnie du Gémeau et leur séparation avait été plus brusque qu'il ne le pensait. Il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il en soit quelque peu troublé. Tout comme il était évident qu'il l'oublierait très bientôt!

...Sauf que «très bientôt» commençait à devenir vraiment long...

Au bout de quelques jours, son changement d'humeur commença à alerter ses collègues, ainsi que le Dieu des Enfers en personne, qui n'avaient encore jamais vu le spectre de la Whyvern aussi abattu. Ils se mirent alors à chercher ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans un tel état mais de nouveau, l'hypothèse que cela eut pu avoir un rapport avec le si merveilleux Kanon ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit.

Cependant Hadès, trop orgueilleux pour admettre la présence de dépressifs dans sa propre armée (elle grouillait déjà suffisamment de psychopathes, sadiques, masochistes, polymorphes et autres bizarreries du même style...), parvint à calmer ses Spectres et leur imposa de patienter jusqu'à la prochaine descente de Kanon aux Enfers : Rhadamanthe devait tout simplement se languir de son compagnon, rien de plus! Aussi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dès qu'ils seraient réunis!

Cela suffit à rassurer ses sbires, qui se mirent à considérer l'état pourtant alarmant de la Whyvern comme une petite déprime amoureuse : dès samedi, se dirent-ils, Kanon reviendrait parmi eux et Rhadamanthe retrouverait du même coup toute sa vitalité.

De son côté, le Juge était tout à fait conscient du mode de raisonnement de ses confrères. Il avait déjà tout calculé depuis le début : les réactions qu'il susciterait, les hypothèses qui se développeraient dans la tête de ses collègues, l'attitude à adopter au cours de cette période... Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pronostiqué, il n'avait nullement eu besoin de se forcer pour prendre une mine contrite et mortifiée.

Et même lorsque le week-end arriva, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à chasser la mélancolie qui s'était emparée de lui. Ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose, se dit-il, car il allait vraiment avoir besoin de l'expression la plus morose pour se présenter devant Hadès ce soir-là.

Ce fut Charon qui le vit le premier : le passeur, d'abord surpris de le voir arriver seul, haussa les épaules et se dit que le Gémeau aurait peut-être un peu de retard. Il attendit donc que le juge s'installe dans l'embarcation et commença à s'éclaircir la voix, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait son supérieur, il estima préférable de garder sa chanson pour une prochaine fois.

Sur l'autre rive, il fut ensuite rejoint par Valentine, Queen, Gordon et Sylphide qui s'étaient tous préparés à accueillir leur maître et son compagnon... Mais leurs sourires se décomposèrent petit à petit en voyant leur juge bien aimé arriver seul, avec un air aussi morose que celui qu'il arborait depuis quelques temps. Ils le suivirent malgré tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, guettant l'arrivée du Gémeau, en vain.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous jusqu'à la Giudecca alors que l'ex-Dragon des Mers restait introuvable, les quatre spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe commencèrent sérieusement à se poser des questions. Mais ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le palais d'Hadès, ce fut un véritable concert de chuchotements lorsque la Whyvern arriva avec pour seule compagnie ses quatre fidèles serviteurs. Mais la seule personne à s'en réjouir fut Rune du Balrog : si Kanon était absent ce soir, il n'avait aucune raison de faire bonne figure par un acte de présence! Ni une ni deux, il quitta le palais avec comme seul désir de retrouver sa chambre, seul lieu où il pouvait obtenir ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde : du silence.

Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, s'efforçait d'ignorer les différentes réactions qu'il déclenchait au sein de l'armée d'Hadès alors qu'il avançait à travers l'immense couloir qui le mènerait bientôt à la salle du trône. Peut-être même un peu trop tôt à son goût.

Mais il n'était plus question de reculer maintenant. Plus maintenant que toute cette histoire était sur le point d'être enfin réglée! Il prit donc l'expression la plus désespérée possible alors que l'un des gardes l'annonçait et que, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les larges portes de pierre s'ouvraient pour le laisser entrer. Il hésita encore un peu, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de lui durant un bref instant... Puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans l'immense salle, ses Spectres sur les talons.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'Hadès s'était levé de son trône, un grand sourire affectueux sur son visage :

-Ah, mes chers petits! Vous voilà enfin, je...

Mais il s'interrompit bien vite, voyant que son juge venait d'arriver seul. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, le Dieu des Enfers n'en tira pas les bonnes conclusions et n'abandonna pas son doux sourire :

-Oh, Kanon n'est pas avec toi? Je suppose qu'il aura un peu de retard. Un problème au Sanctuaire, peut-être?

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête, se demandant au passage pourquoi les paroles de son maître le faisaient autant souffrir. Face au silence du juge, Hadès commença à s'inquiéter :

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit Rhadamanthe? Tu m'as l'air bien triste...

-Votre Majesté, l'interrompit la Whyvern en posant un genou à terre.

Hadès haussa les sourcils, surpris :

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc? Demanda le Dieu de sa voix la plus douce, troublé par le désarroi qui émanait de son juge.

Rhdamanthe n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête, certain qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'achever son rôle face aux yeux verts profonds d'Hadès. Ce fut donc nuque baissée qu'il finit par avouer, sa voix rendue rauque par son inexplicable tristesse :

-Kanon ne viendra pas.

-Oh, il a un empêchement? Ne comprit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eh bien, c'est fort dommage, mais inutile de prendre un air aussi désespéré! Tu le reverras bient...

-Votre Altesse! L'interrompit-il de nouveau, sachant qu'il n'aurait pu supporter les paroles à venir.

Bon sang, pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi dur?

-Kanon..., commença-t-il.

-Oui? Demanda alors le Dieu des Enfers d'un air passablement inquiet.

-...Ne reviendra plus. Plus jamais.

Voilà.

C'était dit.

Maintenant, tout était définitivement clos. D'ici quelques secondes, tout le monde s'apitoierait sur son sort et éviterait à l'avenir de mentionner le nom du Chevalier d'Athéna...

Du moins, le pensait-il. Car ce ne fut pas le cas.

-C'est une plaisanterie?

Le Juge releva la tête, choqué, et lança un regard d'incompréhension à la personne qui venait de l'interroger. En l'occurrence, Hadès.

-Mais..., commença-t-il, incertain, ...Bien sûr que non, Votre Altesse.

Moins d'une seconde après cette réponse, le Dieu des Enfers s'était levé d'un air majestueux et s'avança vers son juge, une expression d'anxiété totalement inédite sur son visage :

-...Est-ce de notre faute?

Blanc.

-...HEIN? S'écria Rhadamanthe, trop stupéfait pour trouver autre chose à dire.

-L'avons-nous offusquer? L'ambiance des Enfers lui déplaît? Ou bien, serait-ce une interdiction de son frère?

Et alors qu'il continuait à le bombarder de questions, la Whyvern se rapprochait de plus en plus de la syncope : bon sang, son Dieu était-il _vraiment_ aussi débile qu'Athéna? Il s'était pourtant montré clair! «Plus jamais», ça voulait tout dire, non?

Apparemment non, car bien vite, les autres Spectres commencèrent à s'interroger entre eux, essayant de deviner lequel aurait pu mettre le Gémeau mal à l'aise. Une telle invraisemblance avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

De si effrayant que Rhadamanthe se dépêcha de reprendre la situation en main, sentant qu'elle était une fois de plus en train de lui échapper :

-Je... J'ai bien peur de ne pas m'être fait comprendre.

-Alors exprime toi plus clairement, imbécile!

Ce charmant conseil venait de lui être donné par Pandore, qui avait pris une expression terrifiée : si Kanon refusait de revenir aux Enfers, comment allait-elle faire parvenir sa prochaine lettre à son bien aimé Ikki? Sans la présence de son messager personnel, leur relation était vouée à l'échec! C'était une véritable catastrophe pour la jeune femme, dont les yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Rhadamanthe se sentit d'un coup beaucoup moins confiant :

-J-Je crois que vous vous méprenez : ce que je veux dire, c'est que...

-Que quoi? Demanda aussitôt Pandore qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Que Kanon et moi, nous nous sommes... Séparés.

Le dernier mot avait bizarrement eu beaucoup de mal à sortir.

Il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, s'efforçant de chasser la désagréable sensation qui était venue une fois de plus se caler dans sa poitrine.

Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et releva finalement la tête vers ses collègues, qui l'observaient comme s'ils avaient du mal à y croire :

-Vous vous êtes _séparés_? Demanda Hadès comme si cela lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable.

-Hélas, oui, Votre Majesté! Fit «semblant» de se lamenter la Whyvern.

-Tu veux donc dire... Que tout est terminé entre vous?

-C'est cela même...

Le Dieu des Enfers se tut, observant alors son vis-à-vis très différemment. Hadès, au cours des innombrables années durant lesquelles la Whyvern l'avait fidèlement servi, avait gratifié ses juges de beaucoup de regards différents : satisfaits, reconnaissants, contrits, parfois indifférents, et bien d'autres encore. Mais lorsque le Dieu reprit la parole, son regard était animé d'un sentiment totalement inconnu pour le juge, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de le faire naître dans les yeux de son maître :

Le reproche.

Mais c'était pourtant bien la seule émotion qu'il pouvait distinguer dans les deux iris couleur émeraude de son Dieu alors qu'il s'adressait enfin de nouveau avec lui, avec une froideur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu :

-Que lui as-tu fait?

C'était un cauchemar.

Un véritable cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Tous ses «camarades» étaient donc persuadés que cette rupture était entièrement de sa faute? Que Kanon était bien trop parfait pour le quitter sans raison? Qu'il l'avait forcément fait atrocement souffrir pour que l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne veuille plus jamais le revoir?

Un simple coup d'œil aux regards accusateurs des autres Spectres lui prouva que la réponse était «oui».

-M-Mais rien, voyons! Il est parti du jour au lendemain, sans me donner de raisons!

-Sans te donner de raison, dis-tu? Intervint soudainement Hadès d'un air dubitatif.

-Oui!

-Bon, ben, c'est forcément de ta faute, alors! En conclut Eaque avec une rapidité effrayante, appuyé par Minos.

Rhadamanthe manqua de s'effondrer, tant le choc avait été violent : même les deux seules personnes qu'il aurait pu considérer comme ses amis se liguaient si facilement contre lui?

-Mais enfin, je...

-Tu l'as trompé? L'interrompit le marionnettiste.

-Non!

-Tu le battais?

-No... Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Il est aussi fort que moi!

-Remarque, fit soudain Eaque, je le comprends : depuis le temps que vous vous voyez, vous n'habitez même pas ensemble! Il a dû se lasser...

Et alors que divers commentaires commençaient à fuser un peu partout, Rhadamanthe sentit ses dernières brides de bon sens se volatiliser, et il explosa littéralement :

-MAIS PUISQUE QUE JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EST PARTI ! DEFINITIVEMENT PARTI ! IL M'A QUITTE, JE SUIS MALHEUREUX ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A ME DIRE, C'EST QUE C'EST BIEN FAIT MOI? IL EST PARTI, BON SANG! ET IL NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS!

Silence.

Il s'était brutalement interrompu : prononcer ses mots lui avait fait étrangement mal au cœur et avait ranimé tout la morosité qu'il s'était efforcé de chasser ces derniers jours. Mais pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi douloureux?

Mais pendant qu'il était en plein débat avec lui-même, Hadès avait baissé la tête, sa longue chevelure ébène dissimulant son beau visage :

-Je vois, conclut-il simplement.

D'un air encore plus sinistre que d'habitude, il se leva de son trône et adressa un dernier regard à son juge, vide de toute émotion :

-Comme c'est dommage... Sa présence apportait tant de lumière dans notre monde de ténèbres.

Il leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond de pierre sombre, et poussa un profond soupir :

-Je pensais que cette lumière finirait vraiment par avoir raison de cette obscurité... Enfin, je suppose que je me faisais de faux espoirs. Après tout, comment le Seigneur du Monde des Ténèbres pourrait oser demander un peu de clarté et de joie dans son Royaume...?

Et sur ses dernières paroles, il se retourna et disparut derrière les épais rideaux qui le séparaient de ses appartements personnels.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, des regards meurtriers se tournèrent vers la Whyvern et Pandore, fulminante de rage, se leva d'un bond et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Rhadamanthe, suis-moi immédiatement! Minos et Eaque, vous nous accompagnez!

-Tout de suite, Votre Majesté. Répondirent avec une parfaite synchronisation le Garuda et le Griffon.

Et ils agrippèrent chacun Rhadamanthe par un bras, le traînant derrière eux jusqu'aux appartements de la grande prêtresse d'Hadès. Seul Valentine eut un regard compatissant pour son maître, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour lui porter secours : Pandore pouvait être bien plus terrible que tous les démons des Enfers.

La Whyvern avait toujours eu horreur de cette grande salle circulaire, qui ne lui évoquait que des souvenirs désagréables et particulièrement douloureux. Il commença d'ailleurs à sérieusement paniquer lorsque Pandore s'installa derrière le seul objet présent dans la pièce. Sa harpe.

Elle approcha dangereusement ses doigts des cordes et le juge ne put retenir un frisson. Il tourna alors la tête vers les deux autres spectres présents, les suppliant presque du regard, mais ils se contentèrent de le toiser d'un air indifférent.

Pandore, entre temps, avait repris la parole :

-«Cher» Rhadamanthe, nous savons tous les deux ce qui se produira une fois que j'aurais commencé à jouer, n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix, encore plus glaciale que d'habitude, ne présageait absolument rien de bon, surtout assortie à son regard démoniaque, comme si elle l'imaginait déjà en train d'agoniser à ses pieds. Rhadamanthe déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté :

-Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, Kanon représentait beaucoup pour Sa Majesté Hadès. La garantie de son alliance avec Athéna et donc, l'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour remonter à la lumière de la surface. Et _toi_, tu détruis toutes ses espérances en le laissant partir?

Elle n'évoqua cependant pas ses raisons à elle de lui en vouloir, bien plus futiles et égoïstes. Sans Kanon pour jouer le rôle de messager entre elle et son Phénix, comment allait-elle lui remettre sa lettre, dans laquelle elle lui annonçait être prête à abandonner les Enfers pour le rejoindre?

Elle fronça les sourcils encore davantage : l'erreur de Rhadamanthe était impardonnable.

-Je vous implore, Votre Majesté! Tenta le juge, véritablement effrayé. Ce n'est guère ma faute si...

-**SILENCE !**

La Whyvern se tut aussitôt, toute son attention rivée sur les doigts de la jeune femme toujours aussi dangereusement proches des cordes :

-Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de te défendre! Pas après ce que tu viens faire subir à Notre Seigneur! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que je ne suis pas aussi miséricordieuse que mon frère?

-M-Mes excuses, Votre Majesté Pandore.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses!

Mais au grand soulagement du Britannique, la jolie brune s'était éloignée de l'instrument et était venue se placer devant lui, l'observant avec mépris :

-Alors maintenant, écoute-moi bien, misérable! J'ignore de quelle manière tu vas devoir t'y prendre, mais tu vas réparer ta faute! Excuse-toi mille fois, supplie-le, implore-le si nécessaire, mais récupère Kanon! Immédiatement!

Rhadamanthe crut qu'il allait s'évanouir d'horreur : alors qu'il avait tout fait pour se forcer à couper tout contact avec l'ex-Marina, on lui demandait à présent de le faire revenir à lui? Ça devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie!

Hélas, non. Car les regards de la prêtresse et des deux autres juges ne manifestaient pas la moindre pitié à son égard : blesser Hadès, surtout sur le plan émotionnel, était la pire des fautes pour un Spectre. Et Rhadamanthe devait maintenant en supporter les conséquences.

Il essaya cependant d'ouvrir la bouche, dans une ultime tentative de contestation, mais Pandore ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot :

-N'ai-je pas été suffisamment claire, Rhadamanthe? J'ai dit IMMEDIATEMMENT !

Et sur cette réplique, Pandore, Minos et Eaque sortirent de la pièce, laissant le pauvre juge dans un état de confusion total.

Il demeura un long moment immobile et silencieux, essayant de récapituler tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Récupérer Kanon... Il n'aurait pas réagi très différemment si on lui avait demandé de décrocher la lune. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on lui ordonner une chose pareille? Cette histoire était censée se régler aujourd'hui! Il était supposé être enfin libéré de toute attache sentimentale et voilà qu'il devait de nouveau convaincre Kanon de le revoir et pire encore, qu'il aurait à supporter sa présence une fois de plus?

C'était un cauchemar, pensa-t-il une fois encore.

...

Et pourtant... La perspective de revoir le Gémeau, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, lui apporta un bonheur si absurde qu'il sut aussitôt qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas exaucer les attentes de Pandore.

Et le simple fait de pouvoir, peut-être, plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les iris turquoise qui lui manquaient tellement lui fit enfin admettre ce qu'il avait nié jusqu'à présent : il était déjà rempli de joie à l'idée d'une nouvelle rencontre avec l'envoûtant Dragon des Mers. Avec Kanon des Gémeaux.

Mais pourquoi...?

Aussi, lorsqu'il quitta à son tour la salle, se préparant déjà à partir pour le Sanctuaire, une dernière pensée anima son esprit avant qu'il ne disparaisse des Enfers : les seuls Dieux de l'Olympe que Seiya de Pégase s'était permis d'épargner avaient vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**BONNE ANNEE, TOUT LE MONDE!**

Et bonjour, en passant! XD Bon, pour fêter "dignement" cette année 2011, voila le huitième chapitre de cette fic! (qui arrive un peu tard, je suis désolée)

Là encore, rien de particulier à en dire, si ce n'est que je n'en suis pas vraiment contente... C'est un peu trop léger à mon gout, mais je n'ai pas réussit à trouver pourquoi. Je le poste donc tel quel, en espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!

Et comme d'habitude, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, un petit mot pour toutes les personnes qui continuent encore et encore à me laisser des commentaires, pour mon plus grand bonheur :

**Manuka** : Merci de continuer à suivre cette fanfic et à laisser des reviews à chaque fois : cela me touche beaucoup! Et oui, Rhada enchaîne les catastrophes : ce serait pas drôle, sinon! XD Enfin, je pense (j'espère) avoir été moins cruelle avec lui cette fois-ci! (...Quoique XD) Encore merci.

**silinde-kun** : Contente que ma façon d'interpréter le MiloxCamus te plaise! Je suis également très heureuse de savoir que tu as passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre : merci du fond du coeur!

**Baella** : ...34 citations? Et tu dis (enfin, écris XD) que c'est le chapitre qui t'a fait le plus rire? ...Je suis comblée de bonheur! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tes reviews me rendent heureuse, ainsi que tes hilarantes petites comptines!

**Seveya** : Ravie de voir que la situation des Enfers t'amuse à ce point! Encore merci pour le commentaire et l'encouragement : je vais faire de mon mieux!

**Hemere** : Ma façon d'écrire te plait? Merci mille fois! Et je suis également ravie que tu apprécie mon sens de l'humour! Et également désolée de t'avoir donné une fausse joie, j'espère que tu me pardonneras! Encore merci! (ps : j'aime beaucoup ton image perso! XD)

**millenium d'argent** : Une auteure telle que vous prend le temps de venir lire et commenter cette fic? J'en suis très sincèrement flattée! Je suis également ravie qu'elle vous ai plu et fait rire autant. Merci du fond du coeur pour la review! Dès que j'en trouverai le temps, je m'empresserai d'en faire de même pour vos fantastiques fanfics!

**Suraya2903 **: Contente que cette histoire te plaise! Quant à savoir comment Saga et Mû vont finir... Moi même, je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir! XD Encore merci d'avoir commenter cette fic!

**xzaboo** : "Couillon" me semble également une parfaite définition de ces deux-là! XD Merci pour la review!

Et, pour ne pas rompre avec la tradition, mes plus sincères remerciements à mon irremplaçable **Leyounette**, ma correctrice attitrée dont, une fois encore, je vous conseille les formidables fanfics!

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 8 : The Place I'll Return To Someday **

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'ambiance au Sanctuaire d'Athéna était ce jour-là aussi tendue que celle au Palais d'Hadès. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Aioros du Sagittaire, après moultes excuses et milles promesses absurdes, avait enfin convaincu son cher Capricorne de revenir à ses côtés. Mais loin de se laisser amadouer par le soit-disant repentir de son compagnon, Shura se montra plus autoritaire que jamais à l'égard de son aîné, lui prouvant clairement qu'il pouvait être aussi rancunier que son signe astrologique le prétendait. Si bien que l'infortuné ex-babysitteur d'Athéna en vint presque à regretter que Shura ne corresponde pas aux stéréotypes de son propre pays, c'est-à-dire fêtard, passionné et totalement décomplexé sur tout ce qui concernait les relations charnelles. Enfin bon, l'ambiance restait supportable au sein du neuvième temple et (aucun des deux n'en doutait) ne tarderait pas à redevenir la même qu'auparavant.

De son côté, Milo semblait plus rayonnant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le Scorpion avait répandu une véritable vague d'amour (et surtout de niaiserie) partout autour de lui au grand dam de Camus, qui avait toujours souhaité la plus grande discrétion le concernant. C'était, hélas, bien mal connaître Milo qui lui ne se gênait pas pour clamer haut et fort que la vie était magnifique maintenant qu'elle se faisait avec SON Camus. Après quoi, il ne manquait jamais de se tourner vers le Saint des glaces pour ajouter à son adresse :

-Tu es MON Camus et je suis TON Milo! Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, de pouvoir se dire ces mots?

Et face au visage du Scorpion qui paraissait au comble du ravissement, Camus ne pouvait que soupirer et baisser la tête, dans l'espoir d'y dissimuler son sourire.

Jusqu'ici, tout semblait pourtant aller pour le mieux. Mais comme dit le proverbe, le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. Et voir autant de joie et de bonne humeur autour d'eux rendait Deathmask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons particulièrement irritables : franchement, quel était l'intérêt d'avoir autant de voisins s'ils ne pouvaient pas rire de leurs malheurs et de leur désespoir?

Mais fort heureusement pour eux, les deux ordures du Sanctuaire disposaient encore d'un sujet de distractions : car en effet, un temple plus bas, les jumeaux maudits constituaient une fort agréable vision pour ces deux sadiques.

D'abord, l'aîné : Saga, considéré comme étant le plus sage et le plus mature des Chevaliers d'Or (du moins, lorsqu'il n'était pas possédé), aurait dû en toute logique se réjouir du bonheur de ses pairs et égayer à son tour le Sanctuaire en affichant un visage comblé de joie. Mais bon, voilà, c'était bien beau de toujours être heureux pour les autres, mais il fallait tout de même parfois penser un peu à soi. Et pour Saga, penser à lui-même finissait par vouloir dire penser à Mû. Or, cela faisait près d'une semaine que le Bélier et son apprenti ne sortaient plus du premier temple,et Saga aurait tout donné à cet instant ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir sa longue chevelure parme.

Ensuite, le cadet : Kanon n'était pas non plus dans un état glorieux, mais pour des raisons différentes. Bien que sa mélancolie se fut légèrement calmée depuis quelques jours, la condition actuelle de son frère l'empêchait de retrouver son habituelle gaieté. Comme quoi, il était bien vrai que le malheur était contagieux.

Cependant, face à tout cela, les gardes du Sanctuaire n'étaient même plus choqués : ils n'ignoraient pas que leurs supérieurs étaient pour la plupart légèrement (pour ne pas dire carrément) étranges et la succession d'évènements extraordinaires qui se produisaient depuis quelques temps en ce lieu sacré avait fini par les habituer à toutes les bizarreries possibles et imaginables.

Aussi, ce fut avec un air profondément blasé qu'ils virent débarquer en fin d'après-midi Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, vêtu d'un magnifique costume beige, un énorme bouquet de jonquilles dans une main, se dirigeant une fois de plus vers les douze temples du Zodiaque. Les gardes échangèrent un vague regard ennuyé, puis haussèrent les épaules : après tout, pourquoi pas?

Ils le laissèrent donc passer sans protester et le juge put à nouveau arpenter l'immense escalier de pierre en remerciant le Ciel d'avoir fait naître Kanon sous le signe des Gémeaux : la troisième Maison, ce n'était pas encore trop loin.

De plus, à son grand soulagement, lorsqu'il passa par le premier temple, Mû du Bélier semblait bien trop occupé pour faire le moindre commentaire sur sa tenue. Assis devant une armure fortement endommagée, les yeux cernés, le Tibétain prit tout juste le temps de le saluer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire fatigué avant de se remettre au travail, sous les yeux attentifs de son disciple. Rhadamanthe, en essayant de s'imaginer le nombre d'armures brisées que Mû avait dû réparer depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, fut pris d'un soudain sentiment de culpabilité et quitta le temple aussi vite que possible.

Arrivé à la seconde demeure sacrée, il eut besoin de se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas : et pourtant, dans la pièce centrale se trouvait bel et bien une immense bassine remplie de sang au dessus de laquelle se trouvait Aldebaran, de larges entailles au niveau des poignets, occupé à essayer d'augmenter le volume de liquide carmin. Lorsqu'il aperçut son visiteur, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire amical et il s'expliqua rapidement :

-Ah, Rhadamanthe! Cela faisait longtemps! Avec les autres, on fait une petite collecte de sang pour filer un coup de main à Mû! Tu veux participer?

-Euh...

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, se remémorant le visage épuisé de Mû et la quantité d'armures à restaurer. Il inspecta ensuite son costume impeccable et se rappela que le temple des Gémeaux n'était plus qu'à quelques milliers de marches, avec sûrement Kanon à l'intérieur.

Le choix fut vite fait.

-Je... Suis un peu pressé. Une autre fois, peut-être?

Nullement vexé, le Taureau lui annonça qu'il comprenait, toujours aussi souriant, et lui demanda de passer le bonjour aux jumeaux avant de partir pour le premier temple, l'énorme bassine entre ses bras.

Rhadamanthe reprit alors sa route pour la troisième Maison, perdant de son assurance à chaque fois qu'il grimpait une marche. Autant dire qu'il n'en restait plus grand chose une fois qu'il se trouva face au Temple des Gémeaux. Même les portes des Enfers lui paraissaient d'un coup beaucoup moins impressionnantes.

Et il lui sembla également que même Cerbère lorsqu'il montrait les crocs constituait une vision moins inquiétante que celle à laquelle il était actuellement confrontée : à savoir, le regard absolument furieux de Saga des Gémeaux, qui paraissait prêt à l'étriper au moindre geste brusque :

-_TOI_! Rugit-il d'un air terrifiant.

-Euh...Bonjour. Tenta le juge. Kanon est-il là?

Saga n'aurait pas réagi très différemment si la Whyvern lui avait donné un coup de poing. Il resta un moment sonné, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, puis son visage se fit encore plus effrayant, une lueur de haine apparaissant dans le fond de ses yeux :

-Comment _oses__-_tu? Tu en crois pas que tu lui as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça? Il faut en plus que tu reviennes le tourmenter?

Rhadamanthe resta un moment sans réaction, plutôt choqué par les paroles du chevalier :

-...Pardon?

-Tu m'as très bien compris! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je ne reconnais même plus mon frère! Tu t'es bien amusé? Tant mieux! Alors maintenant, va t'en! Et ne reviens plus _jamais_!

Mais le juge ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop occupé à essayer d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Lui? Faire du mal à Kanon? …Oui, bon : deux «Greatest Caution» pendant leur combat aux Enfers, et alors? Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur le Gémeau!

A moins que... Saga voulait-il dire que Kanon n'allait pas bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés? ...Et donc, en toute logique... Cela signifiait-t-il qu'il lui manquait?

Il se sentit si stupidement heureux qu'il ne put retenir un léger sourire de prendre place sur son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'échappa pas à Saga qui serra dangereusement les poings :

-Et en plus, ça te fait rire?

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux. Bon, c'était très «agréable» de discuter avec toi, mais je souhaiterais vivement parler à Kanon.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser passer? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, JE suis le gardien de ce temple.

-Qu'il sorte, alors. Ça ne me dérange pas de discuter à l'extérieur.

-Est-ce que tu réalises seulement que même si je te laissais le voir, il refuserait de te parler?

-Vu que je ne l'ai pas encore payé, j'en doute.

-Vraiment?

L'aîné avait l'air si sûr de lui que Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher de douter légèrement de ses propres paroles. Mais refusant catégoriquement de perdre la face devant Saga, il entra d'un pas décidé à l'intérieur du temple.

Quelques secondes après, une petite boule de poils noire et blanche se précipita vers lui en jappant. Reconnaissant certainement l'homme qui l'avait sorti de la cage de l'animalerie, le chiot commença à bondir autour de lui en poussant une série d'aboiements d'un air joyeux. Le juge se sentit d'un coup un peu mieux : il y avait au moins quelqu'un (ou plutôt quelque chose) qui était content de le voir ici. Saga, lui, observait la scène avec un sourire moqueur :

-Ne rêve pas trop : je doute que mon frère te réserve le même accueil!

Les deux hommes se toisèrent alors, animés d'une pensée commune : l'envie de meurtre, qui se faisait à chaque seconde plus intense.

Ils détournèrent rapidement le regard, peu désireux de ranimer un conflit qui avait mis tant d'années à se clôturer, puis Saga désigna d'un vague geste de main une vieille porte en bois de l'autre côté de la pièce :

-Il est dans la chambre. «Bonne chance».

Après quoi il alla chercher une chaise et s'assit juste derrière lui, comme un spectateur attendant avec impatience le début d'une représentation. Rhadamanthe fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer (sans y parvenir) puis s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte, hésitant cependant à frapper.

D'abord, parce que le bois était en si mauvais état qu'il avait peur de briser la porte rien qu'en l'effleurant. Ensuite, et c'était là que ça se compliquait, parce qu'il commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il était possible que Saga ait raison. Et l'idée que Kanon refuse de le voir ou de lui parler lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Incapable de prendre une décision, il demeura un long moment immobile, fixant d'un air stupide le dernier obstacle qui le séparait du Dragon des Mers. Il dut garder cette position un certain temps, car Saga finit par dire d'un air ennuyé :

-Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, tout de même?

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien, mais nota dans un coin de sa tête que Saga pouvait parfois se montrer tout aussi désagréable que son frère. Enfin, la remarque eut au moins pour effet de le faire réagir : car sa fierté l'emporta rapidement sur ses autres émotions et il frappa à la porte d'un air digne. Puis il attendit, son cœur battant inexplicablement la chamade.

Il distingua alors un léger son, comme un froissement de draps, suivi d'une série de pas très lents en direction de la porte.

Qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et la voix quelque peu blasée qui avait tant manqué à Rhadamanthe se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Saga? Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte de ta propre cham...

Mais la voix s'interrompit dès que les yeux turquoise croisèrent ceux dorés de son vis-à-vis.

Le Spectre eut bizarrement du mal à déglutir : les longues mèches couleur océan, la peau parfaite de l'ex-général (qui s'était contenté de nouer un drap autour de sa taille en guise de tenue) et son regard si intense manquèrent de nouveau d'avoir raison de lui.

Et ce sentiment innommable qu'il avait vainement tenté de repousser sembla s'embraser au plus profond de lui même, comme si cette simple vision avait ranimé toute la chaleur qui sommeillait en lui...

Cela dura environ cinq secondes.

Le temps que Kanon réalise qui se trouvait en face de lui et qu'il lui claque la porte au nez.

Silence.

Qui ne dura pas bien longtemps non plus, Saga ayant éclaté d'un rire méprisant :

-Au moins, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Bon, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où se trouve la sortie...

A la grande déception de l'aîné des Gémeaux, le spectre fit une seconde tentative, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais à peine s'était-il remis à frapper que la voix de Kanon s'éleva de nouveau :

-Casse toi!

Ça, c'était déjà plus clair. Et ça faisait aussi beaucoup plus mal. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager un spectre d'Hadès :

-Bonjour, Kanon. Tu vas bien?

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là?

-J'aurais aimer discuter un peu avec toi.

Bien qu'aucun son ne se fit entendre, Rhadamanthe pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression outrée qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du Grec. Lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole, il sut aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste :

-Non, mais... Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi? On avait dit un mois! Un mois et après, plus rien! J'ai respecté ma part du contrat! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait de plus à se dire!

-Eh bien, déjà, régler le problème du paiement...

-Si ça avait été seulement pour ça, je sais que tu ne te serais pas donner la peine de te déplacer jusqu'ici!

«Pas faux» fut obligé d'admettre le juge qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si Kanon lui ouvrirait un jour. Et cette question lui infligea un nouveau pincement au cœur :

-Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu...

-A la bonne heure.

-Il faut vraiment que je te parle. Alors pourrais-tu ouvrir, s'il te plait?

-Rhadamanthe. Donne moi une raison, une seule _bonne_ raison de le faire.

Saga observa la scène avec un peu plus d'attention, ayant retrouvé son sourire, à présent certain que c'en était fini pour le spectre. Rhadamanthe devait d'ailleurs bien admettre que cette fois-ci, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Des tas de réponses bizarres, crédibles ou non, se bousculèrent à une vitesse hallucinante dans son esprit et finalement, il en lâcha une au hasard, se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre :

-Je t'ai amené des fleurs.

…

Silence glacial au sein du Temple des Gémeaux.

Rhadamanthe se demanda alors s'il ne venait pas de sortir la plus grosse connerie de son existence. Cette pensée se trouva confortée par l'attitude de Saga : lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de le considérer comme la dernière des ordures, il le regardait à présent comme s'il était un handicapé mental. Et le juge commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas du vrai là-dedans.

Mais contre toute attente, la porte se rouvrit soudain et Kanon réapparut sous ses yeux, l'air profondément choqué. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis demanda d'une voix étrangement calme :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Le spectre hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop si la réapparition du Gémeau était bon ou mauvais signe, mais répéta malgré tout :

-Je t'ai amené des fleurs.

Nouveau silence.

Qui se trouva troublé par une petite série de tremblements à peine perceptibles de la part de l'ex-Dragon des Mers qui, n'y tenant plus, éclata d'un rire sonore.

Ni Rhadamanthe, ni Saga ne surent comment réagir, fixant tous deux d'un air choqué le cadet des Gémeaux dont le rire s'intensifia. Il en vint même à se tenir les côtes alors qu'il s'écriait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie :

-Des_ fleurs_!

Il lui fallut plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver son calme. Mais il finit malgré tout par revenir à un état normal, essuyant les petites larmes de rire qui avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux, puis se décida enfin à reprendre la conversation :

-Bon, ça ira pour cette fois!

Puis il pouffa de rire, marmonnant «Des fleurs...» à plusieurs reprises, et alla s'installer devant la table basse en souriant.

Rhadamanthe hésita un peu avant de le rejoindre, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, il se dit que dans ce genre de cas, il valait mieux ne pas perdre une seconde à se demander pourquoi on avait autant de chance, et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir en face de l'ex-Général, qui s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis Kanon, aussi perspicace qu'à son habitude, dit simplement :

-Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça?

Le ton exprimait une telle compassion que le juge en fut surpris. Il ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de subir une fois de plus les moqueries de Saga, mais lança à son vis-à-vis un regard particulièrement explicite sur sa situation.

Kanon soupira, puis se tourna vers son frère :

-Saga, tu veux bien aller faire un tour, s'il te plaît?

L'aîné manqua de tomber de sa chaise, scandalisé par la demande. Il se releva d'ailleurs aussitôt, s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

-Hein? Pourquoi ce serait à _moi _de sortir?

-Parce que le crétin avec le bouquet de fleurs et moi, on va devoir discuter un moment.

Le crétin en question jugea préférable de ne pas relever la remarque.

-Kanon, je te rappelle que même si tu es devenu officiellement Chevalier des Gémeaux toi aussi, il s'agit encore de MON temple!

-Allez, sois sympa! Je ne pense pas qu'on va en avoir pour longtemps.

-Ça ne change rien! Je ne veux pas de lui chez nous!

-Il n'empêche qu'une petite promenade ne te ferait pas de mal! On arrive en début de soirée : passe donc au Temple du Bélier, peut-être que Mû acceptera de te recevoir...

La colère de Saga diminua d'un coup, alors qu'une petite lueur d'espoir commençait à apparaître dans le fond de ses yeux. Mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant prendre au piège :

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Kanon!

-Je n'oserai jamais, grand frère! Affirma l'ex-Marina avec un regard qui disait tout le contraire. Mais ne crois-tu pas que ce pauvre Mû, accablé de travail, entre la réparation des armures et l'entraînement de son élève, serait vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin une vraie compagnie?

De nouveau, Saga se mit à douter et sa volonté commença à sérieusement flancher. Se laisser convaincre par les paroles de Kanon était parfois vraiment tentant...

Surtout lorsqu'il rajouta, d'une voix doucereuse :

-Et puis, qui sait? Peut-être t'invitera-t-il à prendre un thé, après quoi vous resterez un long moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux une fois que Kiki sera couché... Et alors, peut-être que si tu restes suffisamment tard, il te proposera de passer la nuit là-bas...

Et lorsqu'un sourire idiot commença à se dessiner sur le visage de son aîné, Kanon sut aussitôt qu'il avait gagné l'argumentation. Mais Saga parvint à conserver toute sa dignité en sortant du temple d'un air noble, lançant sans se retourner :

-Fort bien, je pars! Mais uniquement parce que je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus en _sa_ présence!

Une fois encore, Rhadamanthe ne fit aucun commentaire : il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il attendit donc que Saga sorte de son champ de vision et rapporta son attention sur le cadet, qui avait entre temps reprit une expression sérieuse :

-Bon. Fiasco total?

-Fiasco total.

Kanon soupira, ré-ajustant au passage le drap qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille (il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer entre temps) et le spectre dut faire un énorme effort de concentration pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-Je peux avoir un peu plus de détails? Demanda l'ex-Dragon des Mers en attrapant le chiot qui courait autour de lui depuis quelques minutes, le posant sur ses genoux.

-Pour faire simple, je crois que je suis passé du statut de juge à celui de coupable.

-Comment ça? Répondit Kanon en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, bien vite imité par l'animal.

Là encore, Rhadamanthe dut faire appel à toute sa mauvaise foi pour ne pas reconnaître à quel point ce spectacle était adorable :

-Eh bien, comme prévu, j'ai annoncé notre «séparation» à Hadès... Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais espéré.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Mais concrètement, il a dit quoi?

-...En gros, que si tu étais parti, c'était de ma faute.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, bouche bée :

-Comment il en est venu à cette conclusion? Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

-On va dire que mon plan a un peu «trop» bien marché : tu as fait une telle impression aux Enfers qu'ils sont presque tous persuadés que tu es un ange et moi le pire des salauds pour t'avoir laissé filer!

-...Un «ange»? Répéta Kanon d'un air sceptique en haussant un sourcil.

-Hadès lui même t'a comparé à un être de lumière, si tu veux tout savoir.

Le Gémeau en demeura stupéfait. Il fixa un long moment le juge, cherchant la moindre trace d'humour sur son visage, mais n'en trouvant aucune, ses yeux se mirent à refléter une joie indescriptible :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Rhadamanthe, plutôt surpris par le changement.

-Rien, c'est juste que... C'est plutôt gentil.

Le juge le regarda, hébété : il se trouvait dans une situation quasi-désespérée et _lui_, il débordait de bonheur pour un simple petit compliment au lieu de s'intéresser au problème?

Kanon sembla deviner ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son vis-à-vis, car il se reprit aussitôt :

-Oui, enfin, peu importe! S'exclama-t-il, l'air gêné. On en était où?

-A mes soucis, au cas où tu l'aurais _déjà_ oublié! Maintenant, Sa Majesté Hadès m'en veut à mort...

-Bon choix d'expression.

-Très drôle. Donc, Hadès ne veut plus me voir, Pandore veut me tuer et presque tout le monde me prend pour un connard!

Bref silence.

-Écoute, Rhadamanthe, je compatis -sincèrement, je t'assure- mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça...

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas?

-Non! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, ces trucs? Ajouta-t-il en désignant le costume beige et le bouquet de jonquilles.

...

Rhadamanthe poussa un profond soupir :

-Ah, ça... Une idée de mes troupes.

-Tu m'expliques?

Rhadamanthe leva lentement les yeux au plafond, essayant vaguement de se souvenir du déroulement précis des évènements. Ce qui se révélait difficile en sachant qu'avant son départ des Enfers, ses Spectres personnels l'avaient pratiquement séquestré dans son propre bureau pour lui exposer leurs propres idées sur la meilleure façon de récupérer l'amour de Kanon :

-Nous sommes prêts à tout pour vous aider à le récupérer, Maître! Avait alors affirmé Valentine.

Mais c'était précisément ça qui effrayait Rhadamanthe.

Surtout lorsque les trois autres manifestèrent à leur tour leur avis sur la question :

-D'abord, attendez demain avant d'aller le voir! Avait suggéré Sylphide. Précipiter les choses ne servira à rien! Et si ça se trouve, peut être qu'il réalisera que vous lui manquez aussi!

-Et puis, essayez d'avoir l'air moins sinistre que d'habitude! Lui avait ensuite conseillé Gordon. Vous portez toujours des vêtements si triste quand vous n'êtes pas en Surplis : et si vous essayiez des couleurs plus claires?

-Et surtout, n'arrivez pas les mains vides! Un cadeau de réconciliation serait fortement apprécié! Avait finalement proposé Queen avec sagesse.

-Oh, bonne idée! Une boîte de chocolats, ce serait parfait! S'était empressé de dire Valentine.

-Oh, non! Avait protesté Queen. Plutôt un bouquet de fleurs!

-Des chocolats!

-Des fleurs!

-DES CHOCOLATS!

-DES FLEURS!

-_SWEET CHOCOLATE_ !

-_BLOOD FLOWER SCISSORS_ !

Une lutte acharnée avait alors commencé entre la Harpie et l'Alraune, à laquelle Rhadamanthe avait dû mettre fin à grand renfort de menaces de «Greatest Caution» (et de licenciement). Puis, se disant que donner encore davantage de sucre à Kanon était tout sauf une bonne idée, il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Queen, à la grande déception de la Harpie, qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin pour déprimer (bien vite rejoint par Sylphide qui lui murmurait de maladroites paroles de réconfort). Absolument ravi, Queen lui avait rapporté moins d'une heure après un gigantesque bouquet de jonquilles, dont la belle couleur jaune illuminait prodigieusement le grand bureau dont la teinte dominante était le noir :

-...Pourquoi des jonquilles? Avait simplement demandé Rhadamanthe.

-Je me disais que c'était plutôt original...

-Des roses, ça aurait très bien fait l'affaire, non?

-Allons, Maître, vous ne connaissez pas le langage des fleurs?

Rhadamanthe s'était de justesse retenu de lui signaler que _non_, sa formation de Juge des Enfers n'incluait pas ce genre de connaissances. Au lieu de cela, il avait simplement accepté le bouquet de son dévoué serviteur, le costume beige sur mesure que lui avait apporté Valentine (tout en se demandant comment le Chypriote pouvait bien connaître ses mensurations : la dévotion de la Harpie à son égard était parfois franchement flippante...) ainsi que les vifs encouragements des deux autres jeunes hommes avant de pouvoir enfin partir pour le Sanctuaire.

Pendant que Rhadamanthe racontait cette petite anecdote, Kanon avait ramené un vase, rempli de roses rouges toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres, et c'est avec stupeur que le juge le regarda en jeter le contenu par la fenêtre avant de le remplir à nouveau d'eau et d'y ajouter les jonquilles :

-Mais tu es malade!

-J'ai jamais aimé les roses!

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour les jeter comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles seront vite remplacées : chaque semaine, Aphrodite nous en amène un nouveau bouquet et comme je me méfie des cadeaux de ce type, je finis toujours par les balancer.

Se disant qu'il y avait en effet une très haute probabilité pour que quelques roses empoisonnées aient pu trouver leur place dans le bouquet, Rhadamanthe ne put qu'approuver la décision de Kanon et remercier Queen du fond du cœur :

-Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas dans ton récit...

-Ah?

-Ouais. C'est quoi cette histoire de me «récupérer»?

...Aïe! Mauvaise façon de démarrer les négociations. Et le regard que lui lançait Kanon lui signala clairement qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant :

-Alors? J'attends.

-Eh bien, en fait... Il faut bien reconnaître que...

-Arrête de gagner du temps et réponds.

Soupir.

-Bon, très bien : j'ai encore besoin de toi! J'ai mis au point un nouveau plan pour m'en tirer, mais pour ça, il faut que tu reviennes.

-...

-...

-Dehors.

Le ton était si étranger à Kanon que Rhadamanthe en fut profondément choqué : l'espace d'un instant, il crut que c'était Saga qui se trouvait devant lui... Jusqu'à ce que le cadet des Gémeaux ne rajoute :

-T'es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai dit de te barrer!

-Permets-moi de me répéter : j'ai besoin de toi, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point!

-Permets-moi de me répéter : on avait dit un mois, et basta! C'est bon, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire! Alors, maintenant, tu te débrouilles tout seul!

Et en plus, il avait l'air sérieux, remarqua le Spectre en commençant à paniquer. Surtout lorsque les paroles de sa «chère» supérieure lui revinrent à l'esprit :

«_J'ignore de quelle manière tu vas devoir t'y prendre, mais tu vas réparer ta faute! Excuse__-__toi mille fois, supplie__-__le, implore__-__le si nécessaire, mais récupère Kanon! Immédiatement!_»

Et même si cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement (pour ne pas dire «pas du tout»), il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il lui fallait récupérer le Dragon des Mers coûte que coûte!

-Kanon, je t'en conjure, il faut que tu m'aides.

-N'y compte pas.

-S'il te plaît?

-Non.

A présent désespéré, le juge en vint même à ajouter pitoyablement, les mots sortant avec difficulté de sa bouche :

-Demande moi ce que tu veux en échange.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un autre chien : tu joues déjà suffisamment bien ce rôle auprès de Pandore.

Et vlan! Elle avait fait mal, celle là!

Mais malgré tout, il en fallait plus pour achever un Spectre d'Hadès :

-Une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire ne t'intéresse donc pas?

-J'attends déjà que tu me verses la somme convenue. Après ça, je doute avoir encore besoin de quoique ce soit.

Aïe... S'il restait même insensible sur le plan financier, c'était très mauvais signe pour le juge. Ils se toisèrent un long moment, mais voyant que l'ex-Marina n'était toujours pas prêt à céder, le blond se surprit à lui demander :

-Ma compagnie te répugne à ce point?

Le regard de Kanon s'adoucit soudain. Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre la parole, puis une ébauche de sourire apparut sur son visage :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive et je ne voulais pas que les choses prennent cette tournure.

La surprise de Rhadamanthe monta d'un cran : est-ce que Kanon venait de faire preuve de _gentillesse_?

-Mais ne me demande pas de t'aider de nouveau. Parce que plus j'interviens, plus les choses empirent... Ça a toujours été comme ça...

Un silence désagréable prit alors place dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Kanon avait baissé les yeux, un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres, inconscient du regard insistant que lui portait le Spectre et de toutes les pensées qui assaillaient son esprit. Parce que pas un seul instant Rhadamanthe n'avait imaginé que Kanon puisse également souffrir de cette situation. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était dit que le Gémeau était fatigué de passer sa vie à jouer des personnages qui ne lui correspondaient pas.

Pour faire simple, il venait de réaliser que depuis le début, il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de Kanon. Et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir une fois un nouveau masque placé sur son visage.

Aussi, il décida de se taire un moment, savourant sans réellement se l'avouer ce rare moment de paix où aucun des deux n'avait à se mentir. Où les notions de «Saint» et de «Spectre» ne possédaient plus qu'un sens très vague. Où le silence se présentait comme la libération qu'il avait espéré depuis si longtemps déjà...

Car, tant qu'il ne parlerait pas, Kanon ne songerait peut-être plus à le chasser... Et il était pratiquement certain que ce ne serait plus le cas lorsque son nouveau plan lui serait exposé...

**XxXxXxX**

Conformément aux ordres reçus de son cadet, Saga avait quitté le temple des Gémeaux et s'était éloigné suffisamment pour ne pas surprendre leur conversation.

Il ne savait pas trop lui même pourquoi il avait obéi, d'ailleurs : savoir son frère une fois de plus seul avec ce satané spectre ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais bon, il se devait de respecter la volonté de Kanon. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il avait enduré en partie à cause de lui...

Il releva la tête et poussa un profond soupir, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à affluer dans son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où sa promenade avait fini par le conduire : juste devant l'entrée du Temple du Bélier.

Il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir : même inconsciemment, il finissait toujours par se diriger vers Mû. La question était maintenant de savoir si oui ou non, il aurait le courage de rentrer.

Quoiqu'il n'eut pas à se le demander très longtemps. Car une faible voix se fit alors entendre à l'intérieur du temple :

-C'est toi, Saga...?

L'interpellé eut un violent sursaut et se retourna rapidement : le maître des lieux venait d'apparaître. Il eut un pincement au cœur à la seconde où il le vit. Les yeux cernés, le teint blême, l'air totalement épuisé, Mû s'avança jusqu'à lui, obligé de prendre appui sur les murs de son temple pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue.

Malgré tout, le Bélier trouva encore la force de lui sourire et de lui demander :

-Que fais tu ici tout seul?

-Euh... Je... Eh bien, Rhadamanthe est venu voir Kanon et...

-Ah. Je vois.

Et il eut un nouveau sourire, si bien que Saga jugea préférable de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Mû reprit d'un air désolé :

-Navré, mon ami. Je te proposerais bien de rentrer, mais j'ai encore tellement de travail...

-Tu es encore en pleine restauration?

-Il le faut, soupira le Tibétain. Merci beaucoup pour le sang, en tout cas.

-J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus, marmonna le Gémeau en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un long moment s'écoula, au cours duquel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste, puis le Bélier détourna la tête, inexplicablement gêné :

-Bon, pardonne moi, mais il faut que je m'y remette...

-Je te conseillerais plutôt de te reposer : tu m'as l'air totalement épuisé.

-C'est vrai, admit l'Atlante en riant, mais je suis déjà suffisamment en retard... Seules les cinq armures de bronze et quelques armures d'Or sont de nouveau en état de combattre. Il m'en reste encore tellement à restaurer...

-Mû. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre contre qui que ce soit. Je pense que la priorité pour toi, c'est plutôt de dormir un peu...

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas rattraper mon retard!

Le ton sous-entendait qu'aucune contestation ne serait prise en compte et Saga dut se résoudre à abandonner.

Aussi, il détourna quelque peu sa demande :

-Je ne te ferais pas la morale, je suis mal placé pour ça. Mais je t'en prie, fais au moins une pause.

-Saga, je viens de te dire que...

-Je sais, tu as du travail. Mais une courte pause ne te fera pas prendre un retard monstrueux. Sors au moins prendre un peu l'air! Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas sorti de ton temple?

-...Cela va faire six jours, admit le Bélier à contre-cœur.

Six jours sans dormir, donc, en conclut le Gémeau, tout en contemplant d'un air inquiet le Tibétain au bord de l'épuisement physique et moral. Et lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce regard si tendre et étrangement coupable, le Bélier dut se résoudre à abandonner toute résistance :

-Eh bien... Je suppose qu'un peu d'air frais n'a jamais fait de mal à personne...

Face à cette soudaine résolution, Saga ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Sourire qui s'élargit encore davantage lorsque Mû le lui rendit et commença à faire quelques pas hors du temple.

Ils n'allèrent cependant pas bien loin, la fatigue de Mû l'empêchant de faire un trop long trajet, et finirent par s'asseoir sur une des marches entre la Maison du Bélier et celle du Taureau.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, silencieux :

-Je suppose..., commença alors Saga pour lancer la conversation, que tu es au courant pour Milo et Camus?

-Je pense qu'il ne reste pas une seule personne au Sanctuaire qui ne soit pas au courant, remarqua justement le Bélier en souriant.

Ils rirent pendant quelques minutes, puis retombèrent dans un silence embarrassé, au cours duquel Saga se contenta de regarder les longs cheveux parme de son aimé voleter légèrement au gré du vent. Il soupira :

-Mû?

-Oui, Saga?

-Eh bien, je... Je suis très content pour Milo et Camus, hein, mais...

-...Mais?

-Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de personne... Je suppose que nous ne nous verrons plus aussi souvent...

Mû se tourna immédiatement vers lui et, malgré la fatigue accumulée, se releva et répondit d'un air sincère :

-Que vas tu imaginer là, mon ami? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, mais je puis t'assurer qu'une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec la réparation des armures sacrées, nous continuerons à nous voir. Aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras!

Et ces merveilleuses paroles, associées à son tendre sourire et à la douceur de son regard, provoquèrent enfin le déclic chez l'aîné des Gémeaux, envahi d'un soudain courage.

Il se releva brusquement pour lui faire face, avec l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser : c'était maintenant ou jamais!

Oui, c'était sans aucun doute l'occasion parfaite : ce soir, il allait enfin lui faire part de ses sentiments!

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration déjà sifflante et commença par déclarer :

-Tu sais, Mû... Je me sens vraiment bien à tes côtés.

L'interpellé leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage et il répondit d'une voix quelque peu éteinte :

-Merci... J'apprécie également les moments que l'on passe ensemble...

Saga pouvait presque sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il gagna d'un coup en assurance et effleura doucement de sa main l'avant-bras du jeune homme :

-Écoute, Mû... Je sais que cela peut sembler soudain, mais je... Je souhaiterais... Entretenir une relation différente avec toi.

Il marqua une pause et attendit la réaction de son vis-à-vis, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Mais le Tibétain (majuscule) avait de nouveau baissé la tête et demeurait silencieux. En posant sa main sur la sienne, Saga put également le sentir trembler.

Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et, après une bonne inspiration, il se jeta à l'eau :

-Mû, je... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je...

Il s'interrompit une dernière fois et enfin, les mots daignèrent s'échapper de ses lèvres :

-Je t'aime.

Saga ferma alors les yeux, se préparant à faire face à un visage outré ou à une gifle dans le pire des cas. Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son torse.

Blanc.

Saga cligna stupidement des yeux et resta un instant sans réaction. Mais une fois le choc passé, il poussa un soupir de pur bonheur et serra Mû contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Tout semblait absolument parfait : le coucher de soleil en guise de décor, la brise fraîche qui le faisait délicieusement frissonner et surtout, Mû qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras, immobile et silencieux.

...Trop silencieux même.

Saga sembla alors enfin réaliser que les bras du plus jeune pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps et qu'il ne tenait debout que grâce à son étreinte, qui le maintenait fermement contre lui : la fatigue venait d'avoir raison du Bélier, et il s'était tout bonnement endormi sur place.

Le sentiment de béatitude qui l'enveloppait un instant auparavant laissa aussitôt place à une profonde déception : encore raté!

Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire à présent : Mû dormait comme un bien heureux entre ses bras et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de se séparer d'un tel trésor... De plus, s'il le ramenait jusqu'à la Maison du Bélier et qu'il croisait Kiki au passage, le gamin lui ferait sans doute une crise et allait encore s'imaginer qu'il avait essayé de passer ses pulsions meurtrières sur Mû.

D'un autre côté, s'il l'emmenait jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux (il chassa du mieux qu'il put les idées douteuses qui se manifestèrent à cette pensée), il était certain que Kanon trouverait une bonne dose de remarques à faire, surtout si, comme il le craignait, le juge était encore présent à ce moment-là.

Mais bon, entre Kiki, qui se mettrait à crier sur tous les toits que Saga des Gémeaux était un kidnappeur de béliers doublé d'un fou furieux, et Kanon qui se contenterait de quelques petites vannes discrètes, le choix fut vite fait.

Soulevant Mû (le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction tant son sommeil était lourd), Saga commença alors sa route jusqu'à la Maison des Gémeaux, priant simplement pour que le raisonnable Taureau ne fasse aucun commentaire en chemin.

Bon sang, se dit-il en chemin, mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela?

...Ah, oui... Assassinats répétés et attentat à la vie d'une Déesse : c'est fou ce qu'il oubliait vite, ces derniers jours...

**XxXxXxX **

Pendant tout ce temps, la situation n'avait absolument pas évolué dans le troisième Temple.

Toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans le silence le plus total, Rhadamanthe et Kanon fixaient respectivement le sol et le plafond, se jetant un coup d'œil à l'occasion.

Cette activité sembla leur avoir fait perdre toute notion du temps car ce ne fut que lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'entrée du Temple qu'ils réalisèrent que la nuit était sur le point de tomber.

Malheureusement pour le juge, cela fit également revenir Kanon à la réalité. Ou en tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'il se rende compte que depuis tout ce temps, Rhadamanthe n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux :

-Bon, allez, ça suffit maintenant! Il est tard, et j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le temps de sommeil que tu m'as fait perdre!

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis?

-Nan!

-Bon. Je vais devoir m'imposer, alors.

-...Hein?

-Je te l'ai dit : tu es mon dernier recours. Aussi, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

Kanon, sidéré, écarquilla les yeux et sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher : il n'était pas sérieux, tout de même?

Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique peu aimable à l'adresse du squatteur, son frère, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle principale, entra dans son champ de vision. Et il se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ce n'était cependant pas la vue de Saga qui rentrait au Temple qui le pétrifia, mais plutôt celle de la personne qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses bras, à la manière d'un jeune marié portant sa femme : Mû du Bélier, profondément endormi.

Le Dragon des Mers et la Whyvern contemplèrent ce surprenant spectacle, bouche-bée, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des Gémeaux ne déclare d'une voix presque caverneuse :

-Que les choses soient claires : un seul commentaire, un _seul_, et je vous envoie dans une autre Dimension. Compris?

-Euh, Saga...

-_Compris_?

Nos deux protagonistes déglutirent avec difficulté et se contentèrent de secouer machinalement la tête de haut en bas : réveiller le second Saga ne leur paraissait pas vraiment une bonne idée.

L'ex-Grand Pope les toisa un moment, l'air de s'assurer que le message était bien passé, puis partit immédiatement vers la chambre à coucher, le jeune bélier toujours endormi, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon fixèrent encore un moment la porte close, abasourdis. Mais ce fut finalement le Gémeau qui reprit le premier ses esprits.

Il s'ensuivit alors une petite série de geste jugée étrange par le Spectre : lentement, Kanon tourna la tête et se mit à le regarder longuement.

Très longuement.

Il avait l'air en proie à une profonde réflexion et Rhadamanthe décida que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose pour lui. Le Gémeau se mit alors à se frotter machinalement le menton, la bouche entrouverte et à la grande inquiétude du juge, son expression à ce moment-là était indéchiffrable.

Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se désintéressa totalement de lui et saisit le petit chiot entre ses mains, le porta à hauteur de son visage et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sans doute les Chevaliers des Gémeaux possédaient ils des capacités télépathiques car, comme s'il avait deviné et compris les pensées de son maître, l'animal leva légèrement la patte en poussant un petit aboiement, qui ressemblait étrangement à une réponse affirmative.

Kanon eut alors un petit rire et reposa le canidé au sol, puis se tourna vers le juge avec une ébauche de sourire :

-Rhadamanthe?

-...Oui? Répondit le Juge, un peu surpris qu'il lui ré-adresse la parole.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors, s'il te plaît?

Se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas la d'une ruse pour le faire quitter le Temple, le Spectre hésita un moment avant d'accéder à la demande.

Mais finalement, se disant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas trop le contrarier, il se releva et alla se poster à la sortie de la Maison des Gémeaux, son rythme cardiaque s'étant inexplicablement accéléré entre temps.

Kanon le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, correctement vêtu cette fois-ci, et lui adressa un nouveau sourire, un peu plus prononcé que le précédent :

-Bon, tu vas me trouver un peu cyclothymique (je suis Gémeaux, après tout), mais est-ce qu'on pourrait reparler de ta proposition?

La surprise fut si grande que le juge sentit presque ses jambes se dérober. Il secoua vivement la tête et se pinça même légèrement le bras, peu sûr de se trouver dans le Monde réel. Kanon éclata de rire.

-Je... Tu es sérieux?

-Cela m'arrive, en effet.

-...Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer aussi vite d'avis?

-Ça, ça ne te concerne pas.

Il était parfois troublant de voir Kanon passer d'un voix joyeuse à un ton glacial et impitoyable. A croire que c'était héréditaire.

D'ailleurs, moins d'une seconde plus tard, son visage avait déjà repris une expression joviale :

-Nous disions donc?

-Excuse moi, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu changes d'avis aussi rapidement...

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :

-Non, en fait, je crois que ça ne me surprend même plus...

-C'est que tu commences à me connaître.

Rhadamanthe médita un moment sur ces paroles : y avait-il seulement une seule personne au Monde capable de connaître, ou simplement de comprendre Kanon des Gémeaux? ...Il en doutait. Mais ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé d'être la première personne à accomplir cet exploit...

-Et donc, puisque tu me connais bien maintenant, tu en conclus que...

L'ex-Général laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant que le juge trouve la réponse de lui même :

-...

-...

-...Tu vas poser tes propres conditions, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu!

Bien qu'il s'y était attendu, Rhadamanthe ne put retenir un regard inquiet à l'adresse du cadet des Gémeaux : qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer?

Mais la question que lui posa le Grec ne faisait pas partie des possibilités qu'il avait envisagé :

-Tu vis où en temps normal?

-...Euh..., commença le juge, pris de cours. A Kensington, dans le centre de London.

-C'est bien, là bas?

-...C'est un bel appartement, répondit prudemment le juge.

Dès que Kanon faisait preuve d'un peu de curiosité, ce n'était pas bon signe, se rappela le juge en l'observant d'un air méfiant. Ses craintes se trouvèrent d'ailleurs confirmer quand le Gémeau plissa les yeux malicieusement en lui déclarant :

-Bon, alors c'est réglé : je viens m'installer chez toi!

Le spectre ne répondit pas tout de suite, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour sous-entendre qu'il avait peut-être mal entendu. Mauvaise stratégie, car Kanon ne se gêna pas pour continuer :

-J'espère qu'il y a plusieurs chambres, par contre! Remarque, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre. Est-ce que tu as...

-Attends une seconde! Tu es sérieux, là?

-Bah, oui!

-M-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux venir chez moi?

Kanon roula des yeux, l'air agacé :

-Ça ne te paraît pas évident?

-Pas vraiment, non!

-Tu as bien vu la même chose que moi, tout à l'heure?

-Oui, et alors?

-Bon, et si je te dis que nous n'avons qu'un seul lit dans le Temple des Gémeaux?

-Ça, c'est votre problème!

-Et puis, réfléchis : tes copains t'en veulent à mort parce que je suis parti! Si d'un coup, je reviens et qu'en plus, je m'installe chez toi dans les jours qui suivent, ça effacera tes torts, non?

Là, Rhadamanthe commença à voir la proposition sous un autre angle : en effet, s'il ramenait Kanon aux Enfers tout en prouvant qu'ils vivaient à présent ensemble, il était certain qu'il serait pardonné.

Quoique, plus rien ne semblait certain, depuis quelques temps...

Mais bon, Kanon qui acceptait de revenir, même sous des conditions absurdes, c'était une occasion bien trop précieuse : inutile de la gâcher en commençant à se poser des questions existentielles!

-...Bon, ça me paraît une proposition honnête.

-Alors, marché conclu! S'exclama Kanon avec un sourire encore plus large.

-Par contre, je déduis de l'argent que je te dois une partie de mon loyer.

Le sourire se crispa un peu et perdit de son éclat, pour la plus grande satisfaction du Spectre :

-D'accord, mais je veux ma propre chambre.

-Accordé, mais accès interdit à mon espace personnel.

-Et j'emmène le chien avec moi!

-Bien, mais pour les repas, tu te débrouilles.

-Comme si j'avais envie de dîner avec toi...

-...

-...

-La cohabitation va être dure.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?

Le juge soupira :

-Bon, et tu t'installes à partir de quand?

-Bah, tout de suite!

Et pour justifier son propos, il agita joyeusement un sac de toile qu'il avait emmené avec lui, puis désigna d'un signe de main le petit animal qui les avait rejoint entre temps et qui secouait sa queue d'un air impatient.

Bizarrement, la rapidité des évènements ne parvenait même plus à surprendre Rhadamanthe et il se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation :

-Très bien. Tu vas prévenir ton frère?

-Tu rigoles? Même moi, il me tuerait si je l'interrompais dans un moment pareil!

-...C'est juste. Mais il ne va pas s'inquiéter de ta disparition?

-Pas de soucis : je lui ai laissé un mot!

Le juge, essayant de s'imaginer quel genre de message Kanon avait bien pu laisser à son frère, se dit avec justesse que toute cette histoire allait encore lui retomber dessus.

Il finissait par avoir l'habitude, à force.

Apparemment conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Rhadamanthe, le Gémeau pencha sa tête sur le côté et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Et le juge se surprit à penser que juste pour entendre ce son, ça valait la peine de prendre autant de risques.

Finalement, moins de quelques minutes après cet échange, les gardes contemplèrent avec le même air indifférent l'un de leurs «estimés» supérieurs quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, aux côtés d'un des trois Juges des Enfers : ils n'étaient plus à ça près...

Au moins, le manque de réactions des gardes soulagea quelque peu la Whyvern : la présence d'un serviteur d'Hadès en ce lieu sacré n'était plus considérée comme hostile... Ou bien n'était même plus considérée du tout.

Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que le Spectre et le Saint échangèrent un regard furtif, puis quittèrent ensemble le Sanctuaire à la vitesse de la lumière : on avait beau dire, malgré tous les ennuis qu'apportait le statut de protecteur d'une Divinité, il restait tout de même des avantages non négligeables...

**XxXxXxX**

De son côté, Saga s'était enfin décidé à déposer son bel endormi dans l'unique lit que comprenait le Temple des Gémeaux, le libérant de ses bras à grands regrets.

Pendant tout ce temps, le Bélier n'avait pas bougé un cil, prouvant qu'il avait vraiment atteint sa limite au bout d'une semaine sans le moindre repos. Il risquait probablement d'être mécontent à son réveil, mais pour le moment, son visage endormi et serein fit soupirer une fois de plus le Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui ne parvenait déjà plus à se détacher de cette exquise vision.

D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'environ une heure après qu'il eut le bon sens de le lâcher des yeux et de quitter la pièce, avant d'être entièrement dévoré par les sentiments qu'il se forçait à réprimer depuis trop longtemps déjà : fort heureusement pour lui, les paupières de Mû demeurèrent closes car Saga était persuadé qu'à cet instant, un seul regard du Bélier aurait suffi à l'achever.

Il se dirigea donc silencieusement vers la porte (même s'il aurait fallu un tremblement de terre pour réveiller son jeune pair), le contempla une dernière fois en soupirant, puis sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Après quoi il s'adossa contre le mur et laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique : vraiment, il commençait à se dire que cette conquête amoureuse était sans espoir...

Ce ne fut qu'au terme de cette mini-dépression qu'il se rendit compte que le Temple des Gémeaux paraissait bien silencieux, ce soir...

Pas d'éclats de rire de Kanon, pas de grognements de chien à son égard (bizarrement, l'animal ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur), même pas la voix grave et tranchante du spectre qui était devenu le squatteur officiel de la Troisième Maison. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus que lui et Mû dans cette demeure... Mais alors, où était passé son frère?

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la pièce centrale, qu'il trouva naturellement vide : bien qu'il fut ravi du départ du Juge, l'absence de Kanon l'inquiéta légèrement : était-il parti rendre visite à Milo? C'était l'hypothèse la plus crédible, mais le Scorpion semblait depuis quelques temps réserver l'exclusivité de son temps à Camus du Verseau : ce qui, au bout de quinze ans d'attente, était parfaitement compréhensible.

Kanon s'était donc volatilisé. C'était du moins ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de papier posé négligemment sur la table basse ne retienne son attention.

Il l'observa un moment, silencieux, mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir : il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Mais il finit par chasser cette pensée (il avait décidé de ne plus jamais écouter les petites voix de son esprit) et s'empara du post-it, dont le message se résumait à ces quelques mots :

«_Saga,_

_Je vais rester quelques jours chez l'autre crétin. Inutile de me chercher ou d'essayer de me contacter. Tu as plus important à faire._

_Bonne chance, frangin!_»

Saga relut le message.

Puis recommença. Deux ou trois fois, histoire d'être sûr.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que ce qu'il était en train de vivre faisait bel et bien partie de la réalité, il écrasa le morceau de papier entre ses doigts, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Et les pauvres serviteurs d'Athéna, qui n'avaient décidément plus la moindre occasion de percevoir les Chevaliers d'Or comme les dignes défenseurs de la Justice, eurent de nouveau le loisir de se faire déchirer les tympans par un hurlement qui résonnait de plus en plus fréquemment au Sanctuaire, ces temps-ci :

-**KANON, ESPECE D'ABRUTIIIII !**

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Et voici le neuvième chapitre de The Price of Freedom avec BEAUCOUP de retard, je vous l'accorde! Mais je préfère laisser tout son temps à ma chère correctrice **Leyounette **(dont je ne saurais trop vous conseiller les écrits!) plutôt que de vous imposer mes horreurs bourrées de fautes d'orthographe!

Sinon, une fois de plus, un immense remerciement à tous mes gentils revieweurs :

**Manuka** : Eh bien, la cohabitation commence dès maintenant et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Et tu as raison : je suis vraiment, vraiment cruelle avec Saga! XD Encore merci!

**Papillon25** : Ravie d'apprendre que le huitième chapitre t'ai autant fait rire, ça me touche vraiment! Et tu as bien raison de souhaiter bonne chance à Mû et Saga : ils vont en avoir besoin! Encore merci pour la review!

**Baella** : Effectivement, j'admets que le choix des fleurs n'était pas anodin, même si je ne suis pas allée chercher très loin! XD Sinon j'ai, une fois de plus, bien rigolé à chacun de tes commentaires et je te remercie de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser d'aussi géniales reviews! Mille fois merci!

**xzaboo** : Pauvre Kanon, en effet! Je devrais arrêter de m'acharner sur son côté «victime». En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait rire! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter!

**emma-aima** : De toute façon, c'est une fic qualifiée d'humoristique, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la faire se terminer mal! XD Sinon, pour répondre à ta longue remarque, sache que je suis d'accord avec toi : un Kanon analphabète serait adorablement touchant! Mais je prends en compte le fait qu'il avait 15 ans quand il a quitté le Sanctuaire et que, en toute logique, il savait déjà probablement lire, écrire et compter. En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au dernier chapitre! Encore merci!

**Hemere** : Ravie de savoir que mes touches d'humour ne font pas rire que moi! XD Et effectivement, je n'ai pas fini de faire souffrir mes deux dragons favoris! Merci d'avoir commenté!

**millenium d'argent** : J'avoue m'être beaucoup inspirée de vos propres (et excellentes) fanfictions pour définir les personnalités du Cancer et du Poisson : ce sont deux personnages que je déteste profondément, j'ai donc du mal à vraiment me pencher sur leur cas... Sinon, ravie de savoir que le «mot» de Kanon vous ai autant plu! Encore merci de continuer à venir faire un petit tour du côté de mes fics, cela me comble de joie! (réponse au ps : navrée, je n'oserai pas!)

**marianclea** : «truffée d'humour»? «bien écrite»? «se lit facilement»? Merci du fond du cœur, mais je pense que je n'en mérite pas tant! Sinon, j'ai aussi un gros faible pour l'expression «atrophié sentimental»! En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic et de prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires! Cela me touche beaucoup!

**Aquarii** : Cette review m'a fait un immense plaisir, merci mille fois! (mais réfléchis bien, Hadès en paternel apporte aussi son lot d'inconvénients! XD) Merci donc pour ces gentilles appréciations et pour l'encouragement!

**Alb1** : Merci pour la re-motivation et pour les encouragements, j'en ai plus que jamais besoin! XD En espérant que la suite te plaira!

**Petit-dragon 50** : Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre de bien avoir compris cette review. Si tu fais référence au fait que beaucoup de gens insultent Kanon, c'est parce que, même si j'adore ce perso, je pense qu'il doit être très chiant à vivre au quotidien! XD J'espère que cela ne t'a pas offusqué. Mais merci quand même d'avoir laissé un commentaire!

Bon, sinon, je tiens à m'excuser, ce chapitre n'est pas des plus joyeux : et comme je n'ai AUCUN talent pour les histoires tristes, je sollicite votre indulgence!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 9 : As I feel, you feel...**

Lorsque Mû reprit enfin connaissance le lendemain, il eut l'un des pires réveils de sa vie.

Le fait de ne pas reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait y fut pour beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus, il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il commença sérieusement à paniquer.

D'un geste brusque, il se releva mais une violente migraine le fit aussitôt retomber sur le matelas. Mû tenta alors de se calmer (ce qui ne fut guère facile) et fit de son mieux pour se rappeler comment il avait atterri ici... D'ailleurs, c'était où, «ici»?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent soudain lorsqu'il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et un homme entrer avec un plateau de nourriture entre les mains. Mû mit un certain temps avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait :

-...Saga?

L'aîné des Gémeaux ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui adressa cependant un faible sourire et vint s'asseoir sur un bord du matelas, à côté de lui. Le Bélier cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, soudain pris d'un affreux doute : il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière... Que s'était-il passé?

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé, lui dit son aîné en souriant. Tu te sens mieux?

-Euh... Il me semble, oui.

Saga lui sourit de nouveau. Et cette scène avait l'air si naturel que, dans l'esprit de Mû, elle en devint suspecte :

-Excuse-moi, Saga, mais... Où suis-je?

-Dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Ou plus précisément dans ma chambre.

Le Bélier ne parvint pas à retenir un hoquet de surprise : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de Saga? …Bon sang, mais que s'était-il donc passé hier soir?

-Ah. Et, euh... Kanon n'est pas là?

Visiblement, c'était la question qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser. Car le visage de Saga s'assombrit à une vitesse hallucinante et ses poings se serrèrent, comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir de taper sur quelque chose. Ses yeux, quant à eux, lançaient des éclairs et Mû aurait pu jurer que la couleur de ses cheveux s'était quelque peu éclaircie.

Malgré tout, il répondit avec un sourire un peu crispé :

-Non, il s'est absenté.

-...Nous sommes donc seuls ici?

-Oui.

-...Oh.

Un léger silence s'établit entre les deux hommes, au cours duquel Mû se mit à pâlir : non, décidément, les évènements prenaient une tournure VRAIMENT trop étrange!

Surtout lorsque Saga lui demanda, en rougissant légèrement :

-Dis moi, Mû... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

..._HEIN?_

-J-J'ai bien peur que non, Saga, bafouilla le Bélier, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

-...Je vois.

Saga avait l'air totalement anéanti et Mû se lança aussitôt à la recherche du moindre de ses souvenirs, en vain. Non... Ils n'avaient tout de même pas...

-Je... Je t'avais dit quelque chose. Avant que tu ne t'écroules d'épuisement...

-...QUE JE QUOI?

Saga manqua de tomber du lit sous le coup de la surprise : voir Mû du Bélier perdre son calme légendaire, ce n'était guère commun. Mais le Tibétain venait bien de hurler de panique et n'osait même plus le regarder. Il avait l'air incroyablement gêné.

Absolument irrésistible, songea alors l'ex-Grand Pope, qui ne semblait pourtant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son jeune pair. Il dissipa donc ses angoisses sans même s'en apercevoir :

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? Hier soir, je suis passé discuter un peu avec toi mais tu étais tellement épuisé par ton travail que tu t'es littéralement évanoui.

Il attendit ensuite que la tension retombe, puis que le Bélier se décrispe un peu et se décide enfin à le regarder, plus embarrassé que jamais : bon sang, se disait-il alors, comment avait-il pu imaginer une telle chose de la part de Saga, qui constituait avec Aldebaran son seul cercle d'amis fiables?

-...Ah, dit-il simplement.

Et sous le regard attendri de l'ex-Grand Pope, il finit enfin par se détendre totalement, l'esprit un peu moins vague. Mais il ne fallut, hélas, pas longtemps pour qu'un «petit» détail ne lui revienne à l'esprit :

-Oh, non! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant violemment. Quelle heure est-il?

-Un peu plus de onze heures, je crois...

-Par Athéna, il faut absolument que je retourne m'occuper de Kiki!

Saga eut du mal à se retenir de grincer des dents : évidemment, il restait encore et toujours l'insupportable disciple, qui demeurerait jusqu'à sa majorité la priorité de son aimé! Fort heureusement, il avait déjà pris ce problème en compte :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis passé au premier Temple dans la matinée et j'ai confié Kiki à Aldebaran. Il s'en occupera jusqu'à ton retour.

«Confié» était un bien grand mot, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de retracer précisément les évènements pour le Bélier : à savoir, que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la première demeure sacrée, le petit garçon était malheureusement déjà levé et, ayant constaté la disparition de son Maître, se mit à lui hurler dessus tout en l'accusant d'en être le responsable. Saga l'avait alors fait taire comme il l'avait pu (une menace d' «Another Dimension» s'était avérée très efficace) puis l'avait trimballé jusqu'au second Temple pour le refiler au Taureau, qui accepta la mission avec une bonne volonté et un plaisir déconcertants.

Mais Saga se dit que tout cela avait valu le coup lorsque Mû lui adressa un regard d'une infinie reconnaissance :

-Oh merci, Saga! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi!

L'aîné des Gémeaux se retint de hurler de joie : franchement, que pouvait-il répondre à des paroles si merveilleuses? Il décida donc sagement de se taire et adressa un large sourire à son invité en désignant le plateau qu'il avait apporté :

-Tu dois avoir faim, non? Alors, mange, prends du temps pour te reposer et essaye de ne pas penser à ton travail pour le moment.

-Oh, mais je ne veux pas te déranger! S'exclama aussitôt le Bélier d'un air soucieux.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

-Mais...

En voyant Saga le fixer avec de grands yeux suppliants, Mû ne trouva même pas le courage de rejeter son offre. Aussi, il se contenta de remercier d'abondance et d'entamer un morceau de pain, toujours sous le regard insistant et le sourire de son aîné.

De nouveau, le Bélier eut la sensation que toute cette scène paraissait un peu trop naturelle... Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, cela ne le dérangeait même plus.

Et lorsqu'il se remit enfin à regarder Saga, il se dit pour la première fois de sa vie, tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, que le visage de son aîné était décidément très séduisant lorsqu'il souriait.

**XxXxXxX**

De leurs côtés, Rhadamanthe et Kanon étaient enfin arrivés à Kensington, après un bon nombre de détours qui les avaient finalement fait errer dans Londres jusqu'au matin : au grand désarroi du Juge, Kanon avait absolument tenu à visiter un peu la ville, prétextant qu'il n'y était jamais venu et qu'après son départ, il n'envisagerait certainement pas d'y retourner. Un aboiement sonore avait suivi cette proposition et le spectre se vit contraint d'accepter.

Au moins, le Gémeau ne fut pas déçu de la virée : même si les quelques monuments historiques présentés par le juge ne lui avaient guère plu (lui qui était habitué à la blancheur du marbre grec, cette ville lui paraissait vraiment glauque), la visite des rues commerciales et surtout des pubs remonta largement son estime pour la communauté anglaise.

C'est ainsi qu'ils déambulèrent dans la capitale, passant sans se presser de quartiers en quartiers (et finalement de bars en bars dans lesquels, bizarrement, personne ne se formalisa de la présence du chiot), et même Rhadamanthe ne put nier que cela avait été, en somme, une sortie plutôt agréable.

Mais bon, même les meilleures choses avaient une fin : et le juge se doutait bien que la cohabitation ne ressemblerait en rien à la sympathique excursion qu'ils venaient de terminer. Kanon, malgré l'apparence luxueuse du quartier, fit déjà la grimace en voyant les immenses grilles noires en fer forgé qui les séparaient du bâtiment où habitait le spectre. Il eut l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur lorsque Rhadamanthe lui demanda d'enfermer le chien dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans l'appartement, les animaux sans laisse n'étant pas autorisés. Le canidé ne se montra pas particulièrement coopératif non plus mais après plusieurs minutes, se calma enfin et le «couple» put pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Kanon cessa alors de grommeler : les larges couloirs aux murs couleur safran avaient immédiatement réchauffé l'ambiance et durant toute la traversée, le Gémeau demeura silencieux.

Ils allaient enfin atteindre l'ascenseur lorsqu'une petite voix aiguë et perçante s'éleva derrière eux :

-Ah! Good morning, sir!

Rhadamanthe et Kanon sursautèrent légèrement et se retournèrent pour faire face à une petite femme ronde, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Reconnaissant la gardienne de l'immeuble, le juge se détendit et répondit sobrement :

-Good morning.

-It's been a while since I have seen you, ajouta-t-elle poliment, avec un large sourire.

Rhadamanthe la regarda d'un air méfiant : en temps normal, cette femme se contentait de le saluer rapidement si elle le croisait dans un couloir, puis se remettait au travail. Pourquoi faisait-elle durer la conversation aujourd'hui?

…Ah. Évidemment. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que pendant qu'elle lui parlait, c'était Kanon qu'elle fixait avec un regard rêveur et un sourire idiot.

Réprimant au plus profond de lui même une inexplicable envie de meurtre, il ignora la dernière remarque et commença à s'éloigner, Kanon sur ses talons. Mais il en fallait malheureusement plus pour décourager une femme qui rencontrait pour la première fois un homme à la beauté aussi époustouflante. Aussi se plaça-t-elle devant eux en s'exclamant :

-Oh! You have a guest!

-Obviously, rétorqua Rhadamanthe, de plus en plus agacé.

-Nice to meet you, Mister!

Comme le juge s'y était attendu, Kanon ne répondit rien mais adressa un large sourire à la gardienne, qui poussa un petit couinement ravi. Le spectre s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et reprit la parole, énervé au plus haut point :

-I'm sorry but my... «friend» doesn't speak English.

-Oh! I see!

Puis, se penchant vers lui, (geste jugé inutile par Rhadamanthe, puisque Kanon devait bien faire 40 cm de plus qu'elle) elle lui dit en exagérant bien chaque syllabe :

-Haaaave euh niiiice trip in Englaaaand!

Le juge roula des yeux, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui foutre une baffe. Mais contre toute attente, le sourire de Kanon s'élargit et il répondit le plus naturellement du Monde :

-Well, thank you, Miss! No doubt it's going to be a nice trip with such a kind caretaker!

Silence médusé.

La gardienne regarda un instant d'un air consterné le Grec qui venait de s'adresser à elle avec un accent presque parfait, puis tourna ses petits yeux vers Rhadamanthe. Le juge, lui, ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de son associé, qui souriait encore et toujours, visiblement très amusé par la situation :

-So... Should we go now? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du juge.

Ce dernier, toujours un peu sonné, finit par secouer la tête pour se ressaisir et, marmonnant une vague réponse, monta dans l'ascenseur. Kanon vint à sa suite, puis adressa un sourire chaleureux et de grands signes de main à la petite femme (qui manqua de s'évanouir de joie). Et enfin, la porte de l'ascenseur se referma.

Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe se tourna vers le Gémeau et lui demanda, avec un air de reproche :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu parlais Anglais?

-Parce que tu me l'as jamais demandé.

Rhadamanthe se demanda alors si le Gémeau ne cachait pas une multitude d'autres connaissances derrière son visage au sourire moqueur. Comme quoi, il était bien vrai qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences :

-Et comment as tu trouvé le temps d'apprendre?

Le visage de Kanon s'assombrit quelque peu :

-Julian Solo avait ramené pas mal de bouquins au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais il avait pas été foutu d'en apporter un seul dans sa langue natale! «Développement de la culture générale», qu'il disait! Alors, pour tuer le temps, j'ai lu ceux qui étaient écris en anglais. Baian m'a appris.

-Quel genre de livres Poséidon lisait-il? Demanda le juge, pris d'une soudaine curiosité.

-J'ai oublié les titres. Mais je me rappelle surtout d'une histoire bizarre avec une blondinette un peu débile qui se perdait tout le temps et qui parlait à des chats, des lapins et des paquets de cartes. Complètement con, hein?

-...

**XxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, prostré au plus profond de la Giudecca, Hadès écoutait distraitement la douce et sombre mélodie que Pharaon était en train de jouer pour lui et sa sœur.

Depuis l'annonce officielle de la séparation entre Rhadamanthe et Kanon, le Dieu des Enfers n'était pas sorti de ses appartements, préférant se morfondre à l'abri du regard de ses fidèles serviteurs.

Malgré tout, Pandore avait tenu à rester à ses côtés : d'accord, Hadès avait peut-être détruit son existence sur terre et causé la mort de toute sa famille, mais il lui avait tout de même offert une place sociale non-négligeable au sein du Monde des Ténèbres et une bande de fidèles esclaves prêts à exaucer la moindre de ses demandes. Ça compensait.

Aussi, voir son «petit frère» dans un tel état de morosité attristait la jeune femme, mais la rendait également furieuse à l'égard de Rhadamanthe : non content de mettre en péril son couple, il devait en plus anéantir les espoirs de son cher frère?

Oh, se dit-elle en voyant Hadès pousser un nouveau soupir, ce satané juge avait intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à elle!

**XxXxXxX**

-Eh, pas mal!

Une remarque positive de Kanon était assez rare pour être prise en compte. Aussi, Rhadamanthe ressentit un certain contentement face à la mine satisfaite du Gémeau qui regardait partout autour de lui en souriant.

Il inspecta d'abord l'entrée, puis le large salon. Il observa d'un air gourmand les quelques bouteilles d'alcool disposées sur une étagère et alla s'affaler sur un des grands fauteuils en cuir noir, laissant échapper une sorte de ronronnement. Rhadamanthe ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

Kanon posa ensuite son sac, libérant le chiot, qui se mit à son tour à gambader un peu partout, histoire de découvrir son nouvel habitat : il avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que son maître.

-Bon, je te fais visiter maintenant? Proposa le juge.

-Tant qu'à faire...

Rhadamanthe lui montra donc fièrement chaque pièce, recevant à chaque passage un sifflement ou un sourire de Kanon : au moins, cette cohabitation ne commençait pas trop mal... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau ne lui demande :

-Et je vais dormir où?

-Suis moi.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le couloir et Rhadamanthe ouvrit la dernière porte, révélant une chambre environ quatre fois plus grande que celle du temple des Gémeaux. Kanon inspecta un long moment l'armoire, le bureau, les deux bibliothèques mais s'attarda surtout sur l'immense lit aux draps noirs et rouges. Cependant, il ne fit cette fois-ci aucun commentaire positif :

-Rhadamanthe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne te plaît pas?

-C'est pas ça. Mais là, on a visité toutes les pièces, hein?

-Eh bien, oui.

-Il n'en reste aucune autre?

-Pas que je sache.

-...C'est donc ta chambre, ça.

-De toute évidence.

-Et c'est là que je vais dormir?

-Oui.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux jeta alors un regard noir au juge :

-T'imagines quand même pas que je vais accepter de dormir dans le même lit que toi?

Presque aussitôt, Rhadamanthe eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda d'un air profondément outré :

-Non mais, ça ne va pas? Moi, je dormirai sur le canapé du salon!

Du même coup, le juge tenta de chasser toutes les pensées malsaines qui lui étaient venues à l'idée de partager son lit avec Kanon (en vain). Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement :

-Attends, je viens squatter chez toi et tu me laisses ton lit?

-J'ignore quels sont les usages au Sanctuaire mais _moi_, je traite bien mes «invités».

Kanon ne répondit pas et le regarda encore un moment d'un air méfiant, puis lança son sac sur le lit en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Bah, merci». Le spectre en demeura très agréablement surpris... Jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau n'ajoute :

-Par contre, je te préviens : si t'avais dû loger au Temple des Gémeaux, t'aurais dormi par terre!

Rhadamanthe se renfrogna aussitôt. Finalement, une vie commune avec Kanon serait aussi désagréable que prévu. Mais il ne répondit pas : s'ils commençaient à s'engueuler dès le premier jour, ça promettait pour la suite!

Il sortit donc précipitamment de la chambre, la simple tête de l'ex-Général lui donnant des envies de meurtre, et dit simplement :

-Je te laisse t'installer. On règlera le reste des détails après.

Kanon hocha vaguement la tête, sans un regard pour le juge. Après quoi il s'affala sur le lit (qu'il jugea bien plus confortable que le sien) et se mit à réfléchir.

Il songea d'abord à Saga : comment s'en sortait-il? Est-ce que son amour allait enfin aboutir à quelque chose de concret?

Il pensa donc naturellement à Mû : l'innocent Tibétain allait-il enfin se décider à extérioriser la passion que lui conférait son signe astrologique? Plus le temps passait, plus il en doutait...

Puis, sans réelle raison, il se mit à penser à Rhadamanthe : comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que le juge prévoyait de dormir avec lui? ...Mais en même temps, ça le surprenait vraiment que le spectre lui laisse son propre lit. Le côté gentleman qui ressortait? Il en doutait franchement.

...Décidément, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre!

Il se releva donc, balança d'un coup sec sa tête en avant puis en arrière (la meilleure technique qu'il avait trouvé pour chasser les pensées désagréables) et partit rejoindre Rhadamanthe qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Il constata alors avec amusement que, pour lui expliquer clairement quel était son travail cette fois-ci, le juge avait recommencé à lui faire une série de fiches explicatives. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire pour le moment et se contenta de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, face à la table basse. Puis il attendit que le juge prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Bon, commençons.

Kanon se prépara au pire.

-Je dois bien l'admettre, ma première tactique a été un échec : le résultat obtenu est exactement le contraire de ce que j'avais espéré.

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis vint s'asseoir en face du Gémeau :

-Pour rééquilibrer les choses, il faut déjà qu'ils soient tous persuadés que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Une fois cela fait, il va falloir changer totalement de stratégie!

«Eh bien, ça promet!» se dit l'ex-Marina en roulant les yeux.

-Donc, nouveau plan... Assez génial, je dois dire.

-Et c'est... ?

Rhadamanthe sourit et ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Kanon en conclut qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter à ce sujet :

-J'avais tort de penser que tu devais passer pour l'être parfait aux yeux des miens. C'est justement parce qu'ils t'ont aimé que mon plan a échoué. Pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il va falloir qu'ils te détestent!

-Euh, je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de base et que ça avait totalement foiré!

Le sourire du juge s'élargit quelque peu et Kanon se prépara mentalement à entendre les pires conneries imaginables :

-Certes. Mais vois-tu, tu as adopté un comportement que _toi_, tu jugeais détestable. Or, ce genre de caractère peut être très apprécié aux Enfers.

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui, marmonna Kanon.

-Donc, on a décidé...

-TU as décidé.

Rhadamanthe grinça des dents :

-...J'ai décidé que tu devais apparaître comme parfait au sein du Monde des ténèbres. C'était également une erreur, car maintenant, ils te préfèrent presque tous à moi...

-Ce choix leur fait honneur! S'exclama le Gémeau, qui commençait à s'amuser.

Le juge le fusilla du regard :

-Eh, je déconnais!

-DONC, reprit une fois de plus le Spectre, il va falloir que l'on se débrouille pour que tu sembles absolument ignoble, mais aux yeux de tous!

-Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être aussi pur qu'Andromède, mais tout de même, me faire haïr par plus de cent personnes d'un seul coup...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai sérieusement réfléchi. Et avec ça, tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire haïr par la majorité du Royaume des Morts.

Le «ça» désignait le petit tas de fiches posé sur la table basse, que Kanon observa distraitement :

-Tu peux considérer ça comme une liste précise de ce que chaque spectre serait susceptible de détester chez quelqu'un.

Le juge s'interrompit de nouveau. Kanon eut l'impression qu'il attendait un signe de sa part. Il hocha donc la tête.

Rhadamanthe reprit :

-Donc, voilà le plan en lui-même : je t'ai demandé de revenir et tu as accepté. Mais, problème, tu as changé : tu n'as maintenant plus rien de parfait et tu te comportes comme un véritable salaud, multipliant les attitudes haïssables aux yeux de tous! Résultat, ils se mettent tous à te détester, me supplient de te larguer et, de peur que je fasse dans le futur un choix encore pire, ne me reparleront plus jamais de mariage ou même d'union!

Rhadamanthe lança alors un regard insistant à son vis-à-vis, persuadé cette fois-ci qu'il ne pourrait contester le fait que son plan était parfait. Mais Kanon se contenta de renverser la tête en arrière, après quoi il poussa un long soupir et laissa échapper d'une voix morne :

-T'es vraiment désespérant.

Cette aimable réplique suffit à plomber l'ambiance. Le Spectre se renfrogna aussitôt :

-Si je suis _si_ désespérant, alors pourquoi tu acceptes encore de m'aider?

Kanon haussa les épaules :

-Bah, au début, c'était rigolo de te voir galérer au point de me supplier! Mais là, je réalise que t'es vraiment dans la merde et j'ai pas pour principe de laisser tomber mes amis... Et puis qui sait? Ça peut marcher, ce coup-ci...

Le Gémeau attendit une quelconque réponse, mais le Juge demeura muet. Curieux, il releva la tête et vit que Rhadamanthe l'observait d'un air totalement éberlué. Kanon eut un bref mouvement de recul :

-Ben quoi?

-«Amis» ?

-...C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

Rhadamanthe demeura un long moment stupéfait, puis il demanda :

-Tu veux dire que toi et moi, on est amis, maintenant?

-Ben, oui! Répondit Kanon comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au Monde.

-Mais on passe notre temps à se disputer!

-Je passe aussi mon temps à m'engueuler avec Milo. Et pourtant, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Vague silence.

-Tu le penses sincèrement?

-J'aurais quel intérêt à mentir?

Ils se turent de nouveau et, ne voyant aucune trace d'ironie sur le visage du Gémeau, Rhadamanthe sentit une agréable chaleur s'emparer de lui et il ne put retenir un sourire, qui lui fut aussitôt rendu par son vis-à-vis. Le Juge se dit alors que vraiment, quelque chose avait changé, même s'il lui était encore impossible de mettre un mot dessus.

Mais cet agréable moment fut rapidement interrompu : quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rhadamanthe étouffa un juron. Kanon haussa un sourcil :

-T'attends quelqu'un?

-Sûrement Eaque ou Minos. Je dois partir.

-Déjà? Fit Kanon avec, selon le Juge, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-On n'a jamais fini de travailler au Tribunal des Morts. Bon, à ce soir. Essaye de ne pas faire exploser l'appartement en mon absence.

Kanon laissa échapper une sorte de grognement. Puis, presque aussitôt après, un drôle de sourire se dessina sur son visage et il fit signe au juge de rester assis. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, ne bougea pas.

Le Grec se leva donc et, tout sourire, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il marqua alors un arrêt, prit une profonde inspiration puis rendit son visage aussi inexpressif que possible. Une fois cela fait, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, qui entre temps s'était de nouveau faite marteler.

Rhadamanthe avait vu juste : sur le seuil se tenaient le spectre du Garuda et celui du Griffon, habillés en civil, exposant tous les deux un visage maussade et un regard noir.

Mais cette expression changea à l'instant même où leurs yeux se posèrent sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux : aussitôt, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire (un brin sadique, nota Kanon en se disant que c'était sûrement le visage le plus sympathique que ces deux-là étaient capables d'afficher) et leurs traits se détendirent, comme s'ils ressentaient une sorte de soulagement.

Eaque fut le premier à parler. Il fit un pas en avant et donna au Gémeau une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule :

-Kanon! S'exclama-t-il d'un air franchement joyeux. Content de te revoir, mon vieux! Ça va?

Cependant, et à la grande surprise du Garuda, le Grec ne répondit pas. Il ne lui rendit pas non plus son sourire. Eaque eut un moment d'hésitation, peu habitué à ce manque de réaction de la part du Gémeau, puis ajouta d'un ton taquin :

-Eh bien! Je t'ai connu plus causant!

Aucun changement. Minos prit le relais, incertain :

-Enfin, ça fait plaisir que tu sois revenu. Tu te sens d'attaque à supporter cet abruti pour le restant de tes jours?

Kanon demeura muet. Il les regarda un instant d'un air ennuyé, bailla avec désinvolture et finalement leur claqua la porte au nez.

Il retourna alors auprès de Rhadamanthe, qui avait entre temps enfilé un long manteau noir et saisit une mallette en cuir, puis lui adressa un clin d'œil :

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller!

-...Je peux savoir ce que tu leur as dit? Demanda le juge d'un air soucieux.

-Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même! Allez, dépêche toi, tu ne tiens pas à être en retard, n'est-ce pas?

Le Spectre s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Kanon fut plus rapide. Avec une agilité surprenante, il se plaça derrière le juge et le poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en ricanant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Questionna Rhadamanthe, passablement inquiet.

Là encore, le juge n'obtint pas de réponses de la part du Gémeau, qui se contenta de plisser malicieusement les yeux puis de s'exclamer, assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent :

-Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri!

Rhadamanthe, qui s'était pourtant habitué aux excentricités de Kanon, manqua d'en lâcher sa mallette. Il fixa ensuite le Gémeau, totalement éberlué, se demandant au passage si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Mais le sourire taquin du Chevalier d'Or lui prouva tout de suite que son audition n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il se demanda alors si, finalement, ce n'était pas plutôt son estomac qui lui jouait des tours, car il se nouait au fur et à mesure que le sourire du Gémeau s'élargissait. Et lorsqu'une vague de chaleur commença à monter en lui, il en conclut que finalement, ce genre d'appellations n'était pas si désagréable que ça...

Mais hors de question de l'admettre, bien entendu. Aussi, il jeta un regard (l'espérait-il) sévère à Kanon, marmonna un bref «A ce soir», puis sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

Le Gémeau, quant à lui, attendit quelques minutes puis se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre, juste à tant pour voir les trois Juges Suprêmes traverser la rue puis disparaître ensemble dans un nuage de brume, qui passa totalement inaperçu dans le brouillard constant qui enveloppait la ville.

Kanon se permit alors un sourire : juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, il était persuadé d'avoir vu le Griffon et le Garuda se tourner vers la fenêtre et lui jeter un dernier regard légèrement déconfit.

Une fois encore, il avait vu juste : s'il avait manifesté de l'affection pour Minos et Eaque, ils en auraient été heureux. S'il avait manifesté de la haine, les deux juges auraient été trop ravis de voir en lui un souffre-douleur potentiel. La solution, c'était tout simplement de les ignorer royalement.

**XxXxXxX**

Beaucoup plus tard, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, la situation n'avait presque pas changé à l'intérieur du Temple des Gémeaux : n'ayant aucune envie de laisser filer le restaurateur d'armures ou même de le laisser quitter son lit, Saga avait jonglé avec tous les sujets de conversation possibles et imaginables (ce qui pouvait aller des conditions sanitaires du Sanctuaire jusqu'à la culture des hortensias au Guatemala) et Mû faisait de son mieux pour le suivre dans ses débats «existentiels», un sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps passa donc sans qu'aucun des deux chevaliers ne le remarque vraiment et les sujets de discussion s'enchaînaient toujours avec le même illogisme jusqu'à arriver, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se rappelle clairement pourquoi, au duo Scorpion/Verseau (qui, de toute façon, faisait déjà parler de lui à travers tout le Sanctuaire) :

-Et donc, Camus m'a dit l'autre jour, avec une mauvaise humeur feinte, que maintenant, Milo refusait de le lâcher d'une semelle, même pour quelques minutes.

-On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, remarqua Mû avec indulgence. Après plus de quinze ans d'attente, sa réaction est compréhensible.

Saga retint de justesse un soupir : et lui alors, qui connaissait le Bélier depuis près de vingt ans, combien de temps lui faudrait-il attendre?

Il se remémora alors l'adorable bébé aux yeux de jade entre les bras du Grand Pope, et le petit rire qu'il avait laissé échapper lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.

Saga fit aussitôt la grimace : cela commençait à prendre une tournure un peu malsaine... Et pourtant, c'était indéniable : il avait toujours aimé Mû, du petit garçon timide avec ses grands yeux innocents, jusqu'au paisible mais redoutable Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Peut-être parce que l'Atlante n'avait jamais vraiment changé...

Le visage du Gémeau s'assombrit : non, c'était faux. Mû avait changé... Et à cause de lui.

Shion.

Une angoisse sans nom, qu'il avait déjà bien connu quelques années auparavant, s'empara lentement de lui et lui renvoya avec violence les terribles images qu'il s'efforçait chaque jour de faire disparaître.

Ses souvenirs qui finiraient un jour par le rendre de nouveau cinglé.

_Complètement cinglé._

-Saga?

L'ex-Grand Pope sursauta et releva aussitôt la tête, surpris. Mû l'observait avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée et il dut se forcer pour lui sourire :

-Je..., commença-t-il d'un air incertain, je vais bien.

-S'il te plaît, Saga, ne me mens pas.

Le Gémeau voulut répliquer, le rassurer si possible, mais le Bélier ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-J'ai bien remarqué que, dès que l'on se met à parler de Milo et de Camus, tu te renfermes complètement, comme si cela t'attristait...

Mû s'interrompit un instant, l'air incertain, puis baissa les yeux. Saga, lui, ne répondit rien : bizarrement, il avait l'impression que ce que le Bélier cherchait à lui dire était d'une importance capitale.

Le Tibétain reprit finalement la parole, avec une certaine appréhension :

-Je ne cherche pas à te blesser en te disant ça... Et si tu ne souhaites pas m'en parler, je comprendrais. Mais... Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Comme si leur bonheur, d'une certaine façon, te faisait de la peine...

Saga écarquilla les yeux, et agrippa aussitôt ses épaules (Mû sursauta) d'un air nerveux : il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser tirer les mauvaises conclusions de son attitude, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait alors s'imaginer?

-Je t'arrête là, Mû! Je suis ravi que Milo et Camus se soient trouvés! Absolument ravi!

-...Mais?

Le Gémeau déglutit avec difficulté lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mû : le Bélier se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point ce regard compatissant et atrocement tendre lui était douloureux? A quel point il était dur pour lui de le soutenir sans éclater en sanglots?

Sa résistance s'évanouit au moment où cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Conscient que, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps, il craqua.

Ses yeux se baissèrent et il relâcha les épaules de Mû pour enfouir son visage entre ses mains d'un air désespéré. Le Bélier, désemparé, resta d'abord immobile, puis effleura les cheveux du Gémeau avec une certaine hésitation.

Saga eut un léger sursaut, ne sachant plus s'il avait envie de crier ou de pleurer : il avait atteint le stade où il lui était impossible de trouver une réaction qui exprimerait clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je n'en peux plus, Mû.

Et c'était vrai. Plus encore que ses échecs, c'était l'incertitude qui commençait à avoir raison de lui : que devait-il voir dans l'attitude du Bélier à son égard? Toute cette tendresse pouvait-elle se révéler plus qu'amicale, ou n'était-elle que l'expression de sa pitié? Que devait-il espérer du jeune homme?

...Devait-il vraiment espérer quelque chose, d'ailleurs?

Mais son flot de pensées fut complètement anéanti lorsque deux bras pâles vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui et que son visage se retrouva collé contre le cou du Bélier, de longues mèches de cheveux parme lui chatouillant délicieusement la nuque.

Saga n'osa plus faire le moindre geste, de peur qu'un simple battement de paupières puisse briser cette étreinte dont il avait tant rêvé, mais qui déjà ne lui suffisait plus.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit les bras du Tibétain se resserrer légèrement, il fut convaincu qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait probablement jamais et il s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte, le serrant contre lui avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

-Saga, murmura le Bélier. Que t'arrive-t-il donc, mon ami?

Saga soupira : que pouvait-il donc répondre?

-Écoute, Mû...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester cohérent dans ses propos.

-...Sais-tu ce qu'est la solitude?

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma aussitôt, comme pris d'un doute : la _solitude_?

N'était-ce pas ces longues années d'exil à Jamir, cette tour glaciale dépourvue de porte, ces nuits à pleurer la mort de son maître, à attendre seul la fin de son existence? Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

Avait-il réellement été seul pendant tout ce temps? ...Non. Aldebaran, durant toutes ces années, ne l'avait jamais oublié. Et l'amitié qui unissait le Bélier et le Taureau n'aurait jamais pu être anéantie par cette simple distance.

Et puis il y avait eu Kiki...

Non, en conclut donc le Bélier : la vraie solitude, celle qui déchire l'âme et réduit l'être humain à néant, il ne la connaissait pas. Cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Saga, qui ne reflétait plus qu'une douleur innommable et qui donnait presque à Mû l'envie de pleurer :

-Je croyais la connaître. Mais à présent, j'en doute.

Saga demeura sans voix face à l'expression du Bélier : non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus poignant que le visage du Tibétain à cet instant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit une main vers lui et effleura sa joue, comme pour s'assurer que cette vision était bien réelle. Mû sourit, puis posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne, lui disant par ce simple geste ce que Saga avait toujours désiré entendre : non, il n'était pas seul. Plus maintenant.

Il y avait Kanon. Et peut-être, qu'un jour, il y aurait Mû...

-Mû, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Et j'aimerais que cette fois-ci, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Les pupilles du Bélier s'agrandirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, mais il hocha la tête avec conviction. Saga esquissa un très faible sourire :

-Moi, la solitude, je ne veux plus jamais la ressentir. Pas un seul instant. Ce que je voudrais, c'est... Reconstruire ce qu'il reste de ma vie... Avec quelqu'un.

Mû lui sourit tendrement :

-Ce sont là de nobles sentiments, Saga.

Ce dernier sourit machinalement et laissa sa main couler dans la longue chevelure parme. Le Bélier eut une sorte de tressaillement, mais s'efforça de rester immobile : Saga n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

-Mais, vois tu... J'ai déjà trouvé, et depuis bien longtemps, la personne avec laquelle je veux bâtir ce futur. La personne la plus merveilleuse qui soit au Monde. Et je ne peux imaginer un autre être à mes côtés.

Le sourire de Mû resta en place sur son visage, mais cette petite lueur de compréhension que Saga attendait tellement ne s'alluma pas son regard. Et cette ignorance à la limite de la provocation était au dessus de ses forces. Il tenta un dernier discours, y mettant toute la puissance de ses sentiments, saisissant les mains du Bélier dans les siennes et plantant son regard dans les yeux couleur jade :

-Je l'aime. Je suis fou de lui. C'est l'homme le plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontré, et il m'est impossible à présent de penser à une autre personne de la même façon. J'ai la sensation qu'à ses côtés, je pourrais enfin devenir quelqu'un de bien, que je ne peux être parfaitement heureux qu'avec lui. Parce que sans lui, de toute façon, tout perd son sens. Je l'aime. Et ça me tue de voir qu'il ne l'a jamais réalisé!

Sentant sa voix devenir rauque, il s'interrompit et déglutit avec une grande difficulté : une boule venait de se former à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Et il lui sembla qu'elle grossit encore davantage lorsque Mû le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Avec un peu plus d'espoir que la première fois, il se plongea à nouveau dans les prunelles vertes du Bélier, attendant le moindre signe de sa part.

Hélas. Mû se contenta de répondre doucement, avec une innocence sidérante :

-Cet homme doit être vraiment formidable. Et je suis persuadé que s'il avait connaissance de tes sentiments, ils seraient certainement réciproques.

Le Tibétain attendit alors une réaction de la part de son ami. Mais c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit le Gémeau s'effondrer entre ses bras, avec un désespoir désarmant. Paniqué, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une parole malheureuse ou un propos déplacé : qu'avait-il pu dire de si horrible pour mettre Saga dans un tel état?

-Bon sang, Mû! Mais tu ne vois pas toujours pas de qui je parle?

-Eh bien... Je t'avouerai que non. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas me le dire, je ne m'en offusquerais pas.

Là encore, Mû se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Car Saga s'écroula de nouveau contre lui, en poussant un soupir digne d'un suicidaire.

Assez. C'en était assez.

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas toutes les indications suffisantes? N'y a-t-il donc vraiment que toi qui refuses de voir la vérité?

-Quelle véri...

La fin de sa question se transforma en un glapissement de surprise : il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ni comment, mais son visage se retrouva emprisonné entre les mains de Saga, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son nez contre le sien. Il rougit instinctivement :

-...Saga?

Mais il comprit bien vite que le Gémeau ne l'écoutait pas, ses yeux ayant depuis un moment plongé pour se fixer obstinément sur ses lèvres entrouvertes :

-Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que je m'apprête à faire?

Il en avait bien une vague idée, mais...

Non! Absurde, se dit le Bélier alors qu'il sentait un souffle tiède contre sa bouche, totalement absurde! Ça n'avait pas de sens : Saga venait de clamer qu'il était fou amoureux, qu'une seule personne au monde pouvait susciter chez lui de telles pulsions! Qu'un seul être aurait pu...

…

Ah.

Une faible, très faible lueur sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de jade : était-il _possible_ que, _peut-être_, _éventuellement_, il y ait une _probabilité_ pour que cette personne puisse être...

-Saga... Tu...?

Mais personne ne sut jamais comment cette phrase aurait dû se finir, et ceci pour deux raisons.

D'abord, parce que Mû se sentit bien incapable de trouver ses mots lorsque les lèvres de Saga se pressèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Ensuite, parce que, même s'il avait été en mesure de la compléter, le cri qui se fit entendre exactement au même instant aurait suffi à lui seul à couvrir le moindre bruit présent dans le Temple des Gémeaux :

-**MAÎTRE MÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛ !**

La suite se passa très vite : le Bélier, semblant enfin réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire, s'éloigna aussitôt de Saga, instaurant une distance respectable entre eux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas et une petite tornade rousse se précipita entre les bras du Bélier :

-Maître! Vous allez bien?

-K-Kiki? Bredouilla Mû, le souffle court et les joues rouges, ayant un peu de mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Vous êtes encore au lit à cette heure? Vous êtes malade, maître?

Le petit garçon se tourna alors vers Saga d'un air mauvais :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Maître Mû?

L'enfant s'était relevé et toisait le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, le dos droit et les poings serrés, dans une posture digne d'un futur protecteur d'Athéna. Mais dès que Saga baissa les yeux vers le Bélier miniature, lui lançant au passage son regard le plus meurtrier, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de terreur et se précipita vers la porte pour se cacher derrière Aldebaran, qui venait à son tour d'arriver dans la pièce :

-Mû! Saga! Tout va bien, mes amis?

La question sembla rapidement inutile aux yeux du Taureau : entre Saga qui venait de quitter la chambre avec une expression meurtrie, Mû qui cachait avec embarras son visage entre ses mains et le jeune disciple apeuré qui s'accrochait à sa jambe comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se dit assez justement que non, tout était très loin d'aller bien.

-...Mû? Commença Aldebaran d'un air anxieux. Tu étais totalement épuisé hier soir, mon pauvre ami. Est-ce que tu vas mieux?

Le Bélier releva lentement la tête vers lui, l'air plus troublé que jamais :

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Il sortit enfin du lit et se remit debout pour la première fois de la journée, le regard vague et le visage plus pâle que jamais. Il se tourna une fois de plus vers le Taureau, et murmura :

-Je vais rentrer, maintenant. Viens, Kiki.

Le disciple sembla hésiter un moment. Mais lorsque son maître lui tendit la main, il lâcha la jambe d'Aldebaran pour aller la saisir, tout en lançant aux deux hommes des regards interrogateurs. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient en mesure de lui fournir la moindre explication et il se vit forcé de rentrer avec Mû au premier Temple, dans une ambiance plus maussade que jamais.

L'enfant soupira : la vie des grandes personnes, aussi palpitante soit elle, semblait décidément bien compliquée!

**XxXxXxX**

Une fois la nuit tombée, Rhadamanthe put enfin quitter le Tribunal des Enfers, rentrant chez lui avec une satisfaction qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis des années!

Cette fois-ci, tout avait parfaitement bien fonctionné : Minos et Eaque, comme il s'y était attendu, s'étaient empressés de communiquer la «bonne» nouvelle à tous les spectres qu'ils avaient croiséS, même à ceux qui s'en moquaient royalement. Ils en avaient également profité pour faire part du comportement étrange du Gémeau envers eux, mais cette information ne fut pas considérée à sa juste valeur : après tout, chacun des spectres d'Hadès avait un jour souhaité pouvoir se permettre ce genre d'attitude vis-à-vis du Griffon ou du Garuda.

Bien entendu, Hades et Pandore furent rapidement mis au courant. Le changement fut spectaculaire : le Dieu des Enfers daigna enfin sortir de la Giudecca, ayant troqué son air morose contre un sourire apaisé, et prit même la liberté de se déplacer jusqu'au Tribunal des Morts pour féliciter personnellement le spectre de la Whyvern.

Rhadamanthe, qui malgré ses longues années de service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait encore jamais eu un tel honneur, se sentit aussitôt empli d'une immense fierté. Et lorsque même Pandore vint à lui en lui présentant, pour la première fois de sa vie, un très bref sourire, il eut alors la certitude qu'il avait atteint le summum de sa gloire au sein des Enfers : il fut ce jour-là plus populaire et plus aimé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Décidément, Kanon était un vrai miracle dans son genre.

Il fut ensuite félicité chaleureusement par ses quatre spectres personnels, certains ne manquant pas de faire remarquer qu'ils avaient en partie contribué à cette victoire, et Valentine se jeta littéralement à ses pieds en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du Monde. Rhadamanthe jugea préférable de ne pas relever et se contenta d'un bref remerciement à l'adresse de ses troupes. Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien : pas de cas trop contrariants au Tribunal, aucune insulte de Pandore et pas la moindre trace de Zélos. Le Paradis aux Enfers.

Vers vingt heures, il lui fut permis de rentrer chez lui, Rune s'étant gentiment proposé pour prendre le service de nuit (malgré les délires d'Eaque et les rires sadiques de Minos pendant la journée, le Tribunal avait au moins le mérite d'être un endroit calme une fois les deux juges rentrés chez eux).

Trente minutes plus tard, il avançait donc joyeusement dans le large couloir qui menait jusqu'à son appartement, avec le sentiment d'avoir passé une journée absolument parfaite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant chez lui.

Il s'en doutait un peu, dans un sens : passer une seule minute de la journée en compagnie de Kanon des Gémeaux était synonyme d'emmerdes et d'imprévus pour, au minimum, les vingt quatre heures à suivre.

C'est donc avec davantage d'exaspération que d'étonnement qu'il vit, attroupée devant la porte de son appartement, la douzaine d'enfants qui habitaient l'immeuble en train de rire et de jouer avec le chiot, qui gambadait d'un air joyeux autour d'eux, apparemment ravi d'être leur centre d'intérêt.

Adossé contre la porte, Kanon observait quant à lui la scène avec un certain amusement, qui se transforma en une franche hilarité lorsque son regard croisa celui du juge :

-Welcome home! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Rhadamanthe, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir bien longtemps des propos grossiers, garda le silence : il valait mieux épargner cela aux enfants. Il se contenta donc de baisser les yeux vers eux et de leur lancer son regard le plus meurtrier, ce qui eut vite fait de les faire tous détaller en hurlant.

Kanon les regarda s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers leur résidence respective, puis se tourna vers la Whyvern avec agacement :

-Et moi qui essayais de faire remonter ta popularité en leur affirmant que tu n'étais pas -je cite- «le vilain monsieur du troisième étage, celui qui sourit jamais et qui grogne tout le temps»!

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Rétorqua le juge sans être vexé. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cette bande de microbes faisait devant chez moi!

-Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'étais juste sorti pour le promener un peu mais, manque de chance, une gamine traversait le couloir au même moment. Et dès qu'elle l'a vu -il désigna le canidé, qui semblait très content de lui- elle l'a trouvé «so cuuuute!» et elle a ramené toute sa bande de copains pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Ils avaient l'air tellement contents que j'ai pas pu refuser...

Rhadamanthe le regarda d'un air suspicieux : depuis quand Kanon aimait-il les enfants?

Dans son esprit, ça ressemblait plutôt à un coup monté pour le faire sortir de ses gonds dès son retour. Mais le Gémeau avait l'air si sincère qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui devenait parano. Ce qui, après tout, restait fort probable...

Il se contenta donc de soupirer, puis de jeter au chevalier d'Or un regard réprobateur :

-Bon, passe pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens : si je revois un seul enfant devant ma porte...

-Je suis privé de sortie? Rétorqua le Gémeau en ricanant.

-Non. Mais je m'occuperais personnellement du jugement de ton âme le jour de ta mort.

Il sembla alors, à la grande satisfaction du juge, qu'un léger frisson parcourut l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui se força à rigoler :

-Tu déconnes, pas vrai?

-J'en ai l'air?

Nouveau frisson. Ils se toisèrent encore un moment, puis Kanon baissa les yeux en grommelant puis rentra dans l'appartement en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le spectre, qui dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé : cette journée avait été absolument parfaite.

De plus, lorsqu'il entra à son tour, il constata avec plaisir que rien n'avait été détruit pendant son absence, que les pièces n'avaient pas explosé et qu'aucune de ses bouteilles n'avait disparu des étagères. A part un livre resté ouvert sur la table basse du salon et une odeur agréable provenant de la cuisine, rien n'avait changé depuis son départ.

...Une odeur _agréable_?

Pressentant un désastre, il se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine en embarquant Kanon avec lui (qui laissa échapper une sorte de feulement furieux), histoire de l'avoir sous la main si jamais il avait causé une nouvelle catastrophe.

Cependant, il se trouva tout de suite moins fier lorsqu'il constata que l'odeur provenait tout bêtement de deux assiettes de spaghettis bolognaise, encore fumantes, posées sur le buffet.

Rhadamanthe les fixa stupidement :

-...Tu peux m'expliquer?

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué : tu fais bouillir de l'eau, tu mets les spaghettis dedans et après tu...

-PAS ÇA, CRÉTIN!

-Ben quoi, alors?

-Enfin, je veux dire... Tu sais cuisiner?

-«Cuisiner» est un grand mot. Disons que je sais préparer quelque chose de comestible.

Puis, réalisant que le juge le regardait avec un intérêt soudain, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ne rêve pas trop : je ne sais faire ni le ménage, ni la lessive, et tu peux toujours crever pour que je m'occupe de ta vaisselle!

«Dommage», se dit alors la Whyvern. Enfin, se reprit-il, Kanon qui avait pris l'initiative de lui faire à manger, c'était déjà un prodige : inutile d'en demander davantage. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé ce midi et que ces assiettes étaient fort appétissantes.

Il décida donc de ne pas prendre en compte la dernière remarque du Gémeau et s'empara d'un des deux plats. Les yeux de Kanon s'agrandirent soudain :

-Euh, Rhadamanthe?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ben...

Le Gémeau resta silencieux, l'air inexplicablement gêné. Le juge s'interrogea : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, cette fois-ci?

Ah! Se dit-il enfin. Peut-être que Kanon attendait simplement un remerciement : après tout, le Gémeau n'avait encore rien fait pour rendre la cohabitation insupportable et avait même préparé le dîner. Et lui, depuis son retour, n'avait fait que l'engueuler...

Pour le coup, il reconnut que c'était bel et bien lui qui tenait le mauvais rôle ce soir.

Il se tourna donc vers le Gémeau et lui adressa le sourire le plus chaleureux dont il était capable :

-Écoute, Kanon..., commença-t-il avec difficulté. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours dit des choses très agréables (même si la plupart étaient vraies). Mais je te prie de m'excuser pour le reste. Je vois que tu fais des efforts et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour t'en remercier. Si ça peut me faire pardonner, sache que je vais également faire en sorte que cette cohabitation, faute d'être agréable, soit au moins supportable pour nous deux.

Rhadamanthe retint alors sa respiration, réalisant qu'il n'avait encore jamais adressé de paroles aussi aimables à qui que ce soit. Il s'attendait donc à ce qu'elles soient bien reçues.

Mais Kanon se contenta de lui jeter un regard hébété, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de discours :

-Euh, je...

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le Juge, passablement inquiet.

-Je veux dire... C'est gentil, hein, vraiment! Mais... C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire...

Il s'interrompit, l'air atrocement mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux vers le sol tout en entortillant ses doigts. Rhadamanthe le regarda faire, complètement décontenancé : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le crâne du Gémeau?

Et, bon sang, comment se faisait-il qu'il trouve cette attitude _sexy_?

Ces interrogations demeurèrent malheureusement sans réponse et finalement, Kanon releva la tête avec un sourire un peu tremblant et s'exclama :

-Bah, laisse tomber, c'est pas important! Bon appétit!

Le juge le fixa bizarrement, mais finit par hausser les épaules et s'installer à table pour découvrir que, finalement, la cuisine du Gémeau était tout à fait honorable.

Kanon, lui, resta immobile quelques secondes, puis s'empara de l'autre plat en soupirant : non, décida-t-il alors en s'asseyant en face du juge, il était préférable de ne pas lui dire que les deux assiettes de spaghettis étaient en réalité destinées à lui-même et... au chien.

**XxXxXxX**

Environ une heure plus tard, la table débarrassée et les assiettes vides laissées à l'abandon dans l'évier (aucun des deux n'avait voulu prendre l'initiative de s'occuper la vaisselle), les deux dragons s'étaient installés dans le salon, Rhadamanthe faisant le bilan de sa journée et Kanon l'écoutant en souriant :

-Et même Pandore m'a souri, tu te rends compte? On peut vraiment dire que tu as fait un retour triomphant!

-Alors que je n'étais même pas présent? Je me demande ce que ça va donner quand j'apparaîtrai en chair et en os.

Ils se sourirent un instant, puis baissèrent les yeux : pour deux personnes qui, dès leur première rencontre, avaient tenté à maintes reprises de s'entretuer, cette situation avait encore quelque chose d'un peu gênant. Seuls les légers grognements du canidé, en train de jouer avec une balle de tennis que Kanon avait trouvé dans un des placards, venaient troubler le silence de la pièce. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Juge ne reprenne la parole :

-En tout cas, dès demain, on met en place le nouveau programme!

Kanon releva la tête, un peu surpris :

-Si tôt que ça? Moi qui pensais avoir fait sensation auprès d'Eaque et Minos...

-Tu n'as pas te faire de soucis de ce côté-là, le résultat a été plutôt concluant. Mais même ces deux-là ne suffiront pas à pourrir ta réputation.

Rhadamanthe s'empara alors d'un bloc-notes et commença à tracer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un emploi du temps, puis le tendit à l'ex-Marina :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Les horaires auxquels vont passer divers Spectres pour m'apporter des documents. En général, ils se contentent de tout laisser dans la boîte à lettres mais si tu es présent, la politesse les oblige à te saluer et à te remettre les dossiers en mains propres. C'est là que tu interviens. Je te laisse carte blanche.

Kanon resta un instant interdit, puis commença à étudier le «programme» :

En tout, trois Spectres passaient chaque jour à l'appartement : un en milieu de matinée, un à la pause de midi et un dernier aux alentours de seize heures. Impossible de savoir lesquels allaient venir, ni combien de temps ils allaient rester (cela dépendait de leurs propres plannings). Le Gémeau releva alors la tête et synthétisa au maximum la situation.

Objectif : se faire détester par au moins trois guerriers d'Hadès par jour.

La belle affaire.

Kanon soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, si bien que le juge lui accorda enfin un peu d'attention :

-Ça ne va pas?

Le Gémeau eut une ébauche de sourire. Un sourire particulièrement sinistre :

-Si, bien sûr : rendre toute une armée folle de rage à la simple vue de mon visage, c'est pas un drame, pas vrai?

Silence gêné.

-...Kanon?

-Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi! Après tout, ça ne fera qu'une centaine de personnes à rajouter à la liste des gens qui veulent déjà ma mort!

Il éclata alors d'un rire nerveux, sous le regard anxieux du spectre. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis, sentant que ses yeux menaçaient de le trahir, il se leva d'un bond et fit semblant de bâiller :

-Bon, moi, je suis crevé! Apparemment, une journée bien chargée m'attend, alors une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien!

-Eh, attends! Tu...

-Bonne nuit! L'interrompit le Gémeau. J'espère pour toi que le canapé est confortable!

-KANON!

Sans plus y réfléchir, le juge s'était à son tour levé précipitamment et avait empoigné le Dragon des Mers par les épaules. Ce dernier, trop choqué pour songer à se débattre, lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

Mais Rhadamanthe lui-même n'y comprenait rien : oui, d'accord, il l'avait empêché de partir. Tant mieux. Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire? Et pourquoi il avait fait ça, d'ailleurs?

Aucune idée. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que ce soir, quelque chose clochait chez le Gémeau. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Et qu'il était peut-être en son pouvoir de tout remettre en ordre... Mais comment?

Kanon le fixait toujours aussi intensément, à la recherche d'un geste ou d'une parole quelconque qui aurait pu expliquer son geste. Rhadamanthe en vint alors à une seule conclusion, toute bête et toute simple, peut-être trop pour être avouée.

Il n'avait pas envie que Kanon parte.

Le problème était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et Kanon non plus, de toute évidence, car il avait fini par s'impatienter :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.

-...Tu...

Déjà, il s'interrompit, car il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il voulait que le Gémeau reste, c'était un fait. Un fait qui n'avait été que trop longtemps réfuté.

Et pour cette raison, jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas à Kanon.

Aussi détourna-t-il sa demande, avec toute l'insensibilité et l'égoïsme dont il était capable :

-Tu vas continuer à m'aider, n'est-ce pas?

Et il regretta ses paroles dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kanon.

Il ne sut jamais exactement ce que le Chevalier d'Or aurait souhaité entendre ce jour là : peut-être s'était-il attendu à ce que le spectre démente ses propos, qu'il lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un mot de réconfort ou tout simplement qu'il le traite d'abruti. En tout cas, il ne s'était clairement pas préparé à être, une fois plus, relégué à un statut purement utilitaire. Et d'après ce que Rhadamanthe pouvait voir dans ses yeux, ça lui avait fait mal.

Mais, envers et contre tout, son éternel sourire reprit place sur son visage et il répondit avec naturel :

-Autant que je pourrais!

_Autant que je pourrais le supporter._

Après quoi, il se détacha de l'emprise du Spectre et traversa le couloir, le chien sur ses talons.

L'animal se tourna d'ailleurs vers Rhadamanthe et lui adressa un grognement furieux, puis retourna se fourrer entre les jambes de son maître.

Le juge, quant à lui, suivit Kanon des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre et qu'il en ferme la porte. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le Gémeau était totalement sorti de son champ de vision, il se donna un violent coup de poing et se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Il n'aimait pas Kanon, il ne l'aimerait jamais, c'était une évidence! ...N'est-ce pas?

Bien sûr, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, et malheur à tous les imbéciles qui étaient persuadés du contraire!

Par contre, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre haine envers lui, et qu'il n'en avait d'ailleurs peut-être jamais vraiment ressenti. Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de lui adresser autre chose que des paroles pleines de mépris?

...

Sur cette question qui demeurerait encore longtemps sans réponse, il poussa un soupir, sortit une couverture d'un placard, lança négligemment sa chemise et sa ceinture sur un des fauteuils et se laissa tomber sans énergie sur le canapé.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il essaya de s'imaginer un petit Kanon de quinze ans, hurlant désespérément à l'aide derrière les barreaux de sa prison du Cap Sounion et luttant pour garder sa tête hors des vagues qui ne cessaient de monter, menaçant à tout moment d'immerger la grotte entière. Il le vit ensuite au bout de son dixième jour d'emprisonnement, à moitié mort de faim et recroquevillé au fond de la caverne, ayant renoncé à tout secours et guettant d'un œil apeuré la marée montante.

Il se dit alors qu'en toute logique, Kanon restant après tout son plus redoutable adversaire, il aurait dû éprouver une certaine satisfaction à cette vision. Mais il constata à regrets que la seule chose qu'il ressentit fut l'impression qu'un étau lui écrasait progressivement la poitrine. Une sensation atroce et qui lui était totalement inconnue, si bien qu'il se trouva incapable d'y mettre fin.

Et lorsqu'enfin, cette douleur l'épuisa suffisamment pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil, seule l'image de cet adolescent, aux yeux vidés d'espoir, l'accompagna dans la foule de cauchemars sordides qui l'attendait.

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Et de dix, wouhou! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit, d'accord! XD Mais en tout cas, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent à lire cette fic et à la commenter : vos encouragements me redonnent toute ma motivation!

Avant toute chose et pour ne pas rompre avec la tradition, un immense merci à ma chère **Leyounette**, pour la correction de ce chapitre et ses judicieux conseils! Encore merci, mon amie!

Des remerciements également pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu :

**Baella** : Des conneries, peut-être, mais il n'empêche qu'elles sont à mourir de rire et qu'elles me font toujours autant plaisir! Et rassure toi, j'avais également très envie de bolognaise quand j'ai écrit ça! XD Merci de continuer à me lire!

**Seveya** : Désolée de t'avoir à ce point épuisé avec ce chapitre! Mais peut-être me pardonneras tu avec celui-ci... J'espère. En tout cas, merci pour la review!

**Hemere** : Contente de savoir que les moments Saga/Mû te plaisent! (j'ai toujours l'impression d'exagérer leurs caractères...) Moins d'humour, en effet, je vais essayer de rectifier le tir avec ce dixième chapitre! Quant à ta question "les jumeaux vont-ils conclure?" ...Eh bien, moi même, je n'en suis pas certaine! XD

**emma-aima** : Touchant, vraiment? Merci du fond du coeur! Et pas de soucis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce sera un "Happy Ending"!

**marianclea** : En effet, je suis incapable d'écrire un truc totalement sérieux (je n'ai aucun talent pour les histoires tragiques) donc il faut toujours que j'insére des petits commentaires idiots! XD Enfin, s'ils t'ont plu, c'est le principal! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin!

**Manuka** : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as aussi ta vision des concierges! XD Sinon, je l'admets, je suis vilaine avec les persos que j'aime : enfin, qui aime bien torture bien! :p Et décidément, on dirait que le fait que Kanon parle anglais a traumatisé tout le monde! XD Ah, tu as vu le film? Donc, tu vas pouvoir prédire à peu près ce qu'il va se passer! Merci de tout coeur pour la review et les encouragements!

**leia26** : Bon, le fait que je ne sache pas écrire des fics tristes a au moins un avantage : j'arrive à remonter le moral de ceux qui ont trop lu de angst! XD Merci pour ce gentil commentaire, en tout cas!

**millenium d'argent** : Houla! Tant de passages qui vous ont plu? J'en suis absolument ravie, merci! Sinon, pour répondre à quelques-unes de vos remarques : oui, Saga grisonne encore de temps à autre, c'est pas marrant, sinon. Rapport à "Alice in Wonderland", j'avais fait le pari de placer au moins une référence à mon programme de lecture de l'année et le commentaire de Kanon est en réalité le mien! XD Pour Kiki, Saga le haïssait déjà avant, alors ça peut difficilement empirer! XD Et pour Pandore qui sourit, même moi, j'ai failli faire une syncope en me relisant! En tout cas, un immense merci pour ce gentil commentaire, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre sera également à votre goût!

Sur ce, mes chers amis fanficteurs, bonne lecture!

**Chapter 10 : A Long Way to Go**

Kanon n'avait jamais aimé le moment du réveil. En particulier si la nuit avait été mauvaise. Ce qui était le cas.

Il bailla avec mauvaise humeur et voulut tendre la main pour arrêter le réveil, mais une paire de bras étroitement serrée autour de son torse l'empêchait de se lever. Il grogna légèrement : Saga avait encore dû faire un cauchemar.

Un bref aboiement se fit alors entendre, suivi d'un petit couinement : apparemment, le chiot le suppliait d'arrêter la sonnerie du réveil... Bizarre, d'ailleurs : elle lui semblait différente de d'habitude.

Il réussit alors à dégager un de ses bras, donna un coup de poing sur le petit appareil puis ouvrit enfin les yeux : 6:00.

...6:00? Pourquoi diable Saga avait-il programmé le réveil à une heure pareille? Et pourquoi le réveil avait-il changé? Tout comme la table de nuit et la lampe de chevet?

...Ah oui. Avec tout ça, il avait déjà oublié qu'il n'était plus au Temple des Gémeaux, mais dans l'appartement de Rhadamanthe : le juge avait tout simplement dû oublier d'éteindre son réveil avant le changement de chambre. Mais tout de même, il était surprenant que cela n'ait pas suffit à sortir Saga de son sommeil.

…

Une minute.

Il était chez Rhadamanthe, là.

Et il n'avait pas dit à Saga où il se trouvait. Ce dernier devait donc être au Sanctuaire à l'heure actuelle.

...Dans ce cas, à qui appartenait les deux bras qui l'enserraient?

Soudain plein d'appréhension, le cadet des Gémeaux se retourna lentement, ses sens en alerte... Pour faire face à Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, Spectre d'Hadès et Juge Suprême des Enfers, paisiblement endormi, le visage enfoui dans ses mèches de cheveux.

Silence.

Puis, finalement :

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !**

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : le chiot se mit à couiner et courut se cacher sous le lit. Rhadamanthe ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se releva d'un air paniqué, jetant des regards d'incompréhension autour de lui. Il avait du même coup relâché sa prise, permettant à Kanon de se plaquer contre le mur d'en face, les deux bras en l'air, prêt à lancer un «Golden Triangle» en cas de besoin.

Mais les deux hommes se contentèrent de se fixer pendant quelques instants en silence, rendant l'ambiance de la pièce encore plus pesante, puis le juge s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans MON lit?

Kanon sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise et il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas se jeter sur le spectre et l'étriper dans la seconde :

-Putain... Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça? C'est TOI qui m'as fait don de ton lit et je peux t'assurer que quand je m'y suis couché, j'étais tout seul dedans!

-...Hein?

Rhadamanthe prit alors un moment pour réfléchir, et dut bien reconnaître que Kanon avait raison : il se rappelait en effet avoir proposé au Gémeau d'utiliser sa chambre pendant son séjour et si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, c'était dans le canapé du salon qu'il s'était couché hier soir.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? Il avait d'ailleurs intérêt à trouver rapidement une réponse car il savait la patience de Kanon assez limitée :

-Attends une seconde, intervint alors le Gémeau. ...T'es pas somnambule, quand même?

-Bien sûr que non! S'offusqua la Whyvern d'une voix forte.

-Et malgré tout, tu te retrouves dans ton plumard alors que tu m'as certifié que tu te contenterais du canapé pendant toute la durée de ma visite! T'essayes de me rendre cinglé? Ou bien t'es tellement con que tu sais plus faire la différence entre ta chambre et ton salon? Arrête le whisky, sérieux!

Rhadamanthe, trop absorbé par ses réflexions, n'entendit pas les remarques du Grec (bien que le dernier conseil eût mérité d'être pris en compte). Tout ceci manquait cruellement de sens : somnambule, et puis quoi encore? La seule chose de sûre, c'était qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans son lit... Mais pourquoi?

Il se souvint alors de certaines théories sur le sommeil qu'il avait lu quelques années auparavant (il avait à une période emprunté un certain nombre d'essais de psychanalyse dans l'espoir de venir à bout des excentricités de ses deux collègues. En vain). L'une d'elles clamait que parfois, des problèmes d'une certaine importance, non-réglés au cours de la journée, pouvaient considérablement influencer le sommeil, provoquant des rêves déstabilisants ou encore des mini-crises de somnambulisme.

Il se souvenait que Kanon n'allait pas bien hier soir. Et que c'était en partie de sa faute.

…

Oui, bon, d'accord, c'était _entièrement_ de sa faute! Et ça ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement, mais bon, le Gémeau ne s'était pas plaint, après tout! ...En fait, il n'avait pas réagi du tout. Ce qui était peut-être pire, finalement.

Kanon avait eu mal, et c'était lui qui l'avait blessé. Et sans doute avait-il eu quelques remords, car s'il ne se remémorait pas précisément ses rêves de la nuit passée, il savait que Kanon y avait été présent. Et c'était certainement dans la même logique d'esprit que son corps avait pris le relais dans la nuit en rejoignant celui du Gémeau. C'était l'explication la plus censée. Mais également la plus embarrassante.

Si bien que Kanon, devant la mine déconfite et légèrement rougissante du juge, finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur, ponctuant son geste d'un grand éclat de rire :

-Putain..., commença-t-il entre deux respirations, j'aurais tout vu avec toi! Mais t'es vraiment con : tu m'as flanqué une de ses trouilles!

Et il se remit à rire, sous le regard médusé du spectre : il avait déjà pu remarquer que le Gémeau pouvait trouver un côté comique à toutes sortes de situations totalement absurdes.

Enfin, se dit-il : au moins, le Grec avait l'air d'aller mieux et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Et franchement, il préférait mille fois ce sourire taquin et ce rire si franc aux mimiques crispées d'hier soir. Si bien que, sans raison, il eut lui aussi une soudaine envie de rire.

C'était comme ça : la présence de Kanon avait quelque chose de chaleureux. D'euphorique, même. Et il devenait de plus en plus dur de le nier, réalisa-t-il soudain. ...Non, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt d'essayer de nier.

Pour la première fois, il admettait que la joie de vivre qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps était exclusivement liée à la présence du Gémeau. Et chaque jour passé en sa compagnie le confirmait un peu plus.

Rhadamanthe se releva, souriant, et vint s'asseoir au côté de Kanon qui riait toujours autant. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans parler, puis le juge posa sa main sur celle du Grec : inconsciemment, son corps réclamait la douce chaleur qu'il avait découvert la nuit dernière.

Kanon sourit, laissant le juge entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens sans protester :

-Kanon?

Le Chevalier d'or releva doucement la tête :

-Ouais?

-Tu sais, je...

Le juge se tut un instant, juste le temps de se dire que Kanon avait décidément un très beau visage.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-J'écoute.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, l'un et l'autre se demandant pourquoi la vue leur semblait soudain légèrement floue. Peu importait, dans le fond. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette douce source de chaleur qui les entourait. Presque tendrement.

Le juge reprit alors, un peu plus lentement :

-Je...

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Kanon eut un sursaut si violent qu'il se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur. Rhadamanthe, lui, se contenta de jeter un regard noir au petit appareil posé sur la table de nuit, qui avait visiblement résisté à la précédente attaque du Gémeau. Ce dernier, se bouchant les oreilles à la manière d'un enfant, s'exclama alors :

-Ce truc est vraiment horrible! Comment tu fais pour supporter ça?

-C'est précisément parce que cette sonnerie est insupportable qu'elle me motive à me réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour lancer le réveil contre le mur!

Kanon ricana.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que ça ne t'a pas réveillé la première fois?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-...Tu veux dire que le réveil a déjà sonné une fois?

-Euh, oui.

Rhdamanthe se tourna alors, les yeux pleins d'effroi, vers le réveil-matin qui indiquait... 6:30.

Silence.

Ni une, ni deux, le juge se précipita hors de la pièce et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Kanon se demanda alors si, peut-être, le spectre n'était pas _légèrement_ en retard.

En tout cas, dix minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec des dents blanches, des cheveux peignés et un costume noir impeccable en diffusant autour de lui une odeur agréable, incontestablement très différente des eaux de toilette bon marché utilisées au Sanctuaire :

-Bon, commença le juge en ajustant nerveusement sa cravate, désolé de te quitter aussi précipitamment...

-Pas grave, l'interrompit le Gémeau en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, tous deux étrangement mal à l'aise...

-Bon, eh bien... A ce soir.

-Eh, Rhadamanthe?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure?

Le juge interrompit ses gestes, quelque peu sonné : bonne question, tiens! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui dire, exactement? Il avait l'impression que c'était important, d'ailleurs... Mais son cerveau fonctionnait de plus en plus au ralenti lorsque les deux yeux turquoise étaient posés sur lui :

-Alors?

-...Je...

Le juge hésita un instant, puis acheva d'un ton sec :

-Je pense que tu es complètement cinglé!

Heureusement que Kanon était déjà assis. Sinon, nul doute qu'il se serait écroulé sous le choc :

-..._Quoi_? Articula-t-il avec colère.

-Cinglé, tu m'as bien entendu. Et qui plus est, le type le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré! Il n'y vraiment que toi pour transformer mon quotidien en cette espèce de foutoir...

-Dis donc, tu...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu vas me manquer quand tu partiras.

Kanon arrêta immédiatement de protester. Il regarda le juge avec une intensité déstabilisante, qui força le spectre à détourner les yeux avant de continuer :

-Une fois que toute cette histoire sera réglée et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, ma vie va reprendre son cours normal... Et ce sera sans doute perturbant de ne plus t'entendre déblatérer tes conneries à longueur de journée, alors... Si tu veux, de temps en temps, on pourra prendre un verre quelque part, en reparlant de tout ça... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Il n'en disait rien pour le moment, la surprise lui ayant coupé la parole pendant quelques instants. Mais finalement, ce sourire chaleureux et quelque peu hésitant, semblable à celui qu'il adressait parfois à son frère, se dessina sur son visage et il répondit simplement :

-Eh bien, du moment que c'est toi qui invites... Ça me semble une bonne idée, oui.

Rhadamanthe fut si soulagé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour au Grec : bien qu'il n'en fut pas question une seule seconde, il avait l'impression que le Gémeau venait de lui pardonner ses propos d'hier soir. Et ça, c'était suffisant pour lui faire bien commencer une journée qui s'annonçait déjà pénible :

-Allez, dépêche-toi! T'es déjà suffisamment à la bourre comme ça, non?

-Je dirai que c'est de ta faute.

-Connard!

-Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Et sur ces douces paroles, le spectre de la Whyvern se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant la pièce retomber dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le canidé ne pointe de nouveau le bout de son museau hors du lit, regardant son maître d'un air inquiet.

Kanon baissa les yeux vers lui et lui demanda distraitement :

-T'en penses quoi, toi?

Le chien aboya.

-Ouais, pareil pour moi : finalement, elle démarre pas si mal que ça, cette journée!

**XxXxXxX**

Saga aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant en se levant. Mais sa journée à lui s'annonçait définitivement pourrie :

En se réveillant, il avait eu l'espoir idiot que son jumeau soit à ses côtés et lui ébouriffe les cheveux en le traitant de crétin. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que les draps défaits et qui lui semblaient étrangement froids maintenant qu'il était le seul à dormir dedans. Saga insulta alors Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern à plusieurs reprises, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui remonter légèrement le moral, puis se leva.

Enfin, façon de parler, car il trouva le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans les draps et s'étala par terre de tout son long, regrettant au passage de n'avoir jamais songé à opter pour de la moquette à la place du sol de pierre froide.

Il parvint malgré tout à se laver et à s'habiller sans déclencher de catastrophes, puis alla s'asseoir dans la pièce centrale, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui...

Tiens, et pourquoi pas se morfondre sur sa misérable existence et pleurer à s'en faire exploser le cœur? Il s'était découvert un certain talent pour cette activité, dernièrement.

Quelques bonnes âmes auraient tenté de le consoler en lui rappelant qu'il était jeune et séduisant, que la quête d'un nouvel amour serait sans doute couronnée de succès et qu'après tout, la situation n'était pas dramatique! ...C'était vrai, reconnut-il d'ailleurs, la situation n'était pas dramatique.

Elle était encore bien pire.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'un amour à sens unique pour le jeune Bélier? Au moins, sa passion aurait conservé un semblant de pureté et il aurait pu continuer à se bercer d'illusions sans essuyer de rejet.

Car Mû l'avait rejeté. Et peu importait à quel point le fragile baiser l'avait rapproché de ce qu'il estimait être le bonheur ultime. Ça n'avait plus d'intérêt, puisque le Bélier n'avait pas partagé ce sentiment.

Il l'avait repoussé, et c'était clairement de la peur que le Gémeau avait lu dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Ce qui était normal... Après tout, même un homme aussi pur que Mû ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer un schizophrène. Un conspirateur. Un assassin.

Saga poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise, maudissant le jour de sa naissance. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, à méditer sur le non-sens de sa vie. En tout cas, il n'entendit pas les petits pas rapides qui s'étaient mis à résonner dans le temple et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque deux mains aux ongles vernis de bleu azur se posèrent sur ses yeux :

-Sagaaaa~ Devine qui c'est, mon chou!

L'aîné des Gémeaux soupira, se disant au passage qu'il était bien vrai qu'un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, et se retourna pour saluer poliment Aphrodite des Poissons.

**XxXxXxX**

De son côté, Kanon avait pour une fois pris l'initiative de se lever de bonne heure (de toute façon, l'incident du réveil et sa vague discussion avec le juge l'avaient plutôt bien réveillé) et de se préparer convenablement à une éventuelle visite.

A commencer par une douche brûlante sous laquelle il poussa des soupirs de pur plaisir -l'eau chaude ne marchait qu'une fois sur trois au Temple des Gémeaux- , un brossage de dents, un enfilage de vêtements propres et non-troués puis un essai du parfum du juge, qui se révéla être tout à fait à son goût.

Propre et décemment vêtu, le Gémeau alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon et attendit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à glander jusqu'à ce qu'un des innombrables collègues de Rhadamanthe vienne se présenter ici. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil vers la pendule : neuf heures et demie. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas. A peine une minute plus tard, il put entendre un frappement régulier contre la porte d'entrée. Kanon se mit alors à réfléchir : la porte en question ne possédait pas de judas (sans intérêt : si des agresseurs décidaient un jour de se pointer ici, ils ne feraient pas long feu face au juge), il lui était donc impossible de déterminer quel spectre allait apparaître devant lui. Il opta donc pour une attitude négligée, ouvrant à moitié sa chemise et la froissant autant que possible, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà désordonnés avant de se lever, puis d'ouvrir avec un soupir exaspéré.

Il cria mentalement victoire : sur le seuil se trouvait Myu du Papillon, dans une tenue de civil (précaution jugée inutile par Kanon, son cortège de papillons dorés constituant déjà une bizarrerie pour toute personne sensée) et un énorme dossier sous le bras. Le spectre lui sourit et s'inclina brièvement :

-Kanon des Gémeaux, murmura-t-il en guise de salutations. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

Mais le Chevalier d'Or n'était pas dupe : il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans le ton de Myu, mais il put malgré tout y déceler une politesse forcée. De toute évidence, le Papillon n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence pour lui et s'il le traitait avec autant d'égard, c'était sans doute par crainte de représailles de la Whyvern.

Kanon sourit machinalement. Se faire haïr par le jeune homme se révélait plus simple que prévu :

-Salut, ouais! Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Myu, qui s'attendait à un semblant de politesse, ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne rétorqua pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et lui tendit son fardeau avec un sourire forcé :

-J'ai été chargé par sa Majesté Eaque de remettre ces documents au Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

Kanon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa d'un air profondément ennuyé l'épais colis, dont il finit par s'emparer. Il le lança avec négligence sur le meuble d'entrée, s'arrangeant pour que le jeune spectre puisse suivre ses gestes.

Myu eut l'air profondément surpris, mais une fois encore ne fit pas de remarque désobligeante : peu importe à quel point il désapprouvait les choix de ses maîtres, il n'était pas autorisé à l'exprimer de vive voix. Aussi se contenta-t-il de faire trois pas en arrière en ajoutant, un peu froidement :

-Bon, sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...

-Trop tard.

Le Papillon retint difficilement son exaspération et Kanon sentit qu'il était près du but... Il ne manquait plus qu'une dernière petite chose pour pousser le jeune homme à le faire basculer du côté négatif de son estime...

Mais oui, se dit-il soudain avec un sourire mauvais, c'était évident! Et ce serait un bon moyen de prendre une petit revanche sur le spectre...

-Myu? Appela-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus suave.

L'interpellé se rapprocha aussitôt, amadoué par le brusque changement de ton :

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Ne bouge pas, mon garçon, tu as quelque chose sur l'épaule...

Le jeune spectre écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste : un fin rayon d'énergie venait de passer à deux centimètres de son oreille avant de se dissiper avec un bruit aiguë. Inquiet, il se tourna rapidement... Et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'un de ses précieux papillons, à moitié désintégré contre le mur du couloir :

-Oh, désolé! S'exclama le Gémeau avec un sourire narquois. Il était à toi, celui-là?

Myu lui fit de nouveau face, les traits de son visage déformés par la fureur, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse, d'épaisses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Kanon referma alors la porte, éprouvant de légers remords vis-à-vis de son acte. Enfin, se dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé là où le chien l'attendait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à regretter : après tout, la disparition d'une de ses bestioles ne pouvait être qu'un bien pour l'humanité entière...

**XxXxXxX**

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern s'accordait une courte pause dans sa matinée déjà chargée, il assista à une scène plutôt inhabituelle en passant devant l'une des salles de repos du tribunal.

Myu du Papillon, le corps secoué de sanglots, étouffait tant bien que mal son chagrin, sa tête reposant sur l'une des cuisses de Pharaon du Sphinx. Ce dernier, vaguement attentif, caressait doucement les cheveux du jeune homme d'une main et accordait sa harpe de l'autre en écoutant les gémissements de son compagnon :

-Et là, cette espèce de malade m'a envoyé un champ d'énergie et il a... Il a...

-Il a? Demanda distraitement Pharaon en pinçant une corde.

-IL A TUE MAYA !

-Maya... C'était lequel, déjà?

-Mais enfin, Pharaon! C'était celle avec les ailes dorés et les longues antennes!

-Myu..., commença l'Égyptien avec lassitude, tous tes papillons ont les ailes dorés et de longues antennes.

C'était un sujet sur lequel il était inutile de débattre : si Myu ne supportait pas la présence de Cerbère, le maître du chien des Enfers ne supportait pas que son compagnon s'emporte parce qu'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre «Maya», «Lily» ou «Luka» parmi les quelques milliers de papillons . C'était donc devenu un tabou entre eux.

-Ignare! S'écria l'Autrichien à bout de nerfs. Imbécile! Insensible!

-Ça va, ça va. Excuse-moi, soupira le musicien. Tu acceptes de me pardonner?

Le polymorphe grommela encore un moment, puis marmonna :

-Rejoue ce que tu m'as fait écouter tout à l'heure... Et on verra.

Pharaon sourit et reprit sa harpe en main, laissant glisser ses doigts le long des cordes :

-Bah, ne t'en fais donc pas. J'ai déjà en tête un bon moyen de te réconforter ce soir...

-Ferme la et joue!

Et lorsque la douce mélopée commença à s'élever dans la pièce, le juge se retira discrètement, le sourire aux lèvres :

Un spectre en moins sur la liste et un fairy réduit à l'état de cendres, c'était décidément une bonne journée qui s'annonçait!

**XxXxXxX**

-M-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette HORREUR?

Saga plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles avec agacement, regrettant bien vite de ne pas avoir ignoré le douzième gardien lorsqu'il s'était annoncé à lui.

En effet, Aphrodite était actuellement occupé à tourner autour de la table basse, une expression meurtrie sur son beau visage, et à fixer d'un regard mauvais le vase qui y était posé :

-Ce sont des jonquilles, Aphrodite. Ironisa Saga en roulant des yeux.

-Mais c'est intolérable! S'emporta son interlocuteur. Moi qui vous avais fait don de mes plus belles, mes plus odorantes roses rouges... Je les retrouve remplacer par ces... _immondices_! QUI EN EST LE RESPONSABLE?

-Rhadamanthe, dénonça l'aîné des Gémeaux sans le moindre scrupule.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'androgyne se calma aussitôt. Il eut même un léger sourire et adressa à son ex-supérieur un regard malicieux :

-Je vois... Kanon a décidément fait une bonne affaire! Mais malgré tout...

Il arracha alors le bouquet du vase, lança les fleurs au sol et commença à les écrabouiller :

-JE NE TOLERERAI PAS UN TEL MASSACRE !

Saga observa d'un air indifférent ce qui autrefois étaient de sublimes fleurs couleur soleil et qui ressemblaient désormais à une espèce de purée jaunâtre, parsemée de morceaux de tiges et de feuilles écrasées. Aphrodite contempla alors son œuvre et, avec un sourire un peu trop large pour être naturel, sortit de nulle part un immense bouquet de roses blanches :

-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible...

«Ben voyons» pensa l'aîné en soupirant.

-... Car je te fais malgré tout don de ces merveilles pour égayer ton temple si sinistre!

-Trop aimable...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Et je pense qu'un peu de blanc ne te ferait pas de mal, toi qui a toujours l'air si sombre!

Saga laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement pathétique, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et retomba dans un de ses silences désespérés. Aphrodite eut un sourire mauvais et vint passer ses bras autour des épaules de l'ex-Grand Pope :

-Allons, allons, je suis là, Saga! Tu as des soucis? Tu veux en parler?

-Pas avec toi...

-Tu as tort, rétorqua le Poisson qui ne semblait pas vexé. Qu'est-ce qui te démoralise à ce point? Est-ce que c'est lié à la soudaine disparition de Kanon?

Saga se morfondit encore davantage et Aphrodite sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible :

-Je vois... Et, bien entendu, son départ n'est absolument pas lié à la dernière visite de Rhadamanthe, pas vrai?

-Aphrodite, pour l'amour d'Athéna, _tais-toi_!

Le Suédois se frotta les mains avec un plaisir non-dissimulé : un premier mystère résolu. Enfin, ce n'en serait bientôt plus un puisqu'il avait bien l'intention d'en informer sa Déesse «bien aimée». Et qu'on ne l'accuse pas de semer le trouble au Sanctuaire : après tout, c'était son devoir en tant que Chevalier d'Or de tenir Athéna au courant de toute nouvelle information concernant ses pairs, non?

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour retenir un rire sardonique, qui aurait été mal reçu, vu l'ambiance actuelle :

-Enfin, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui t'a mis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas?

-Encore une fois, Aphrodite, je n'ai aucune envie d'en discuter avec toi!

-D'accord, inutile de t'énerver! S'exclama le plus jeune en s'éloignant. Je vais te laisser tranquille!

-A la bonne heure!

-A bientôt, Saga-chou! Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien pour toi et Mû!

Court silence, pendant lequel Aphrodite eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas hors du temple. Déjà, Saga s'était lancé à sa poursuite et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur en l'empoignant par les épaules, la respiration sifflante :

-Oh, Saga! S'écria le Poisson d'une voix fluette. Je suis flatté de déclencher de telles ardeurs chez toi, mais navré, ça ne va pas être possible!

Le Gémeau ignora sa dernière remarque et l'observa avec effroi :

-_Comment __sais-tu__ça?_

Aphrodite lui adressa petit sourire en coin :

-Je ne savais rien, Saga. Mais là, tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons : il y a donc quelque chose à savoir!

Le douzième gardien contempla avec plaisir le visage du Gémeau se décomposer sous ses yeux :

-Alors, Saga?

Le Grec ne jugea pas utile de lui fournir une réponse orale. Au lieu de cela, il tendit lentement ses bras devant lui, dans une posture assez similaire à celle qu'il prenait avant de lancer sa plus puissante attaque.

...Oups.

Ni une ni deux, le Suédois se jeta hors du temple, sans se retourner, pestant contre Saga et son cruel manque d'humour. Quel dommage que Kanon soit parti vivre le grand amour avec son imbécile de spectre. Lui, il aurait sans doute abordé le sujet avec désinvolture.

Enfin, Aphrodite s'en sortait largement gagnant : réunir toutes ces informations auprès de Saga sans récolter la moindre égratignure, c'était clairement un miracle! Aussi, c'est joyeusement qu'il continua sa descente des douze temples du Zodiaque, se disant qu'il y aurait sans doute quelques affaires croustillantes à élucider dans la demeure du Bélier.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où l'on avait clairement l'impression que tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis vous souriaient!

**XxXxXxX**

Aux alentours de midi, un calme plat régnait dans l'appartement de la Whyvern. Et Kanon s'ennuyait ferme.

Les consignes données par Rhadamanthe l'empêchaient de quitter l'endroit trop longtemps et il avait fini par décider que le mieux était encore de ne pas bouger. Il passa donc l'essentiel de la matinée affalé sur le canapé, son chiot reposant sur son torse, à feuilleter sans grand intérêt quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque du juge.

Non, vraiment, les goûts de Rhadamanthe en matière de littérature étaient discutables. Rien que cette pièce de théâtre, par exemple! Quel héros minable! Franchement, avait-on idée d'assassiner son roi sur les conseils d'un crétin de fantôme! Et tout ça pour clamser aussi à la fin! Décidément, il aurait toujours du mal avec les auteurs anglais...

Mais ses quelques délibérations mentales se trouvèrent interrompues par l'arrivée fracassante du juge, qui manqua de le faire tomber du canapé.

Rhadamanthe se tenait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, et observait Kanon avec une certaine appréhension. Pas inquiet pour autant, Ce dernier demanda :

-On t'a laissé ta pause de midi?

-Non. Je repars d'ici quelques minutes.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, alors?

Le Juge le fixa un moment et articula avec une certaine difficulté :

-J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de faire passer notre plan à la vitesse supérieure.

-TON plan, rectifia une fois de plus Kanon.

-D'accord, admit l'Anglais à contre-cœur. Mais cette fois-ci, sache que ce n'est pas MON idée et que ça peut vraiment marcher!

Kanon, curieux, haussa un sourcil puis daigna accorder son attention au juge. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé et Rhadamanthe s'expliqua enfin :

-Rune va passer dans l'après-midi, pour me rendre quelques bouquins qu'il m'avait empruntés il y a longtemps.

-Et alors? demanda Kanon qui s'en moquait royalement.

Rhadamanthe resta un petit moment silencieux, ne sachant visiblement pas comment formuler sa pensée. Il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge un long moment puis reprit :

-Rune est quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de... «vieux jeu». Il a des habitudes de vie strictes et dénouées de toute fantaisie. Un soupçon de zèle ou d'exhibitionnisme peut le traumatiser pendant plusieurs semaines.

-...Désolé, Rhad' , mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. En plus, Rune me déteste déjà.

-Il déteste tout le monde, Kanon! L'objectif, c'est qu'il te haïsse, remarqua justement la Whyvern. Enfin bref. Rune, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'a jamais su garder ses opinions pour lui. S'il entend parler de la moindre chose inhabituelle ou déplaisante, il s'empressera d'aller rendre une petite visite au Seigneur Hadès pour lui raconter très précisément ce qu'il aura vu ou entendu.

-Un fayot de première, quoi!, résuma Kanon avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérisait. Et donc, ta conclusion?

Rhadamanthe lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et se leva. Il ouvrit l'armoire et commença, sous le regard inquisiteur du Gémeau, à en retirer un tas de cartons divers et variés, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse ce qui ressemblait à une boite à chaussures, de couleur rouge vif, qu'il tendit au Grec. L'ex-Dragon des Mers la prit et la posa sur ses genoux, puis regarda à son tour le juge pour manifester son incompréhension. Le juge eut alors un léger sourire, comme pour s'excuser :

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Kanon.

-Un... Ehm, un «cadeau» de Minos et d'Eaque reçu à mon dernier anniversaire. Je m'étais d'ailleurs jurer de ne plus jamais ouvrir cette boîte...

Le juge ferma les yeux : mauvais souvenir. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait lorsque ses deux compères avaient insisté pour qu'il ouvre son cadeau pendant la fête organisée pour l'occasion, et ce devant son Dieu, sa supérieure et une bonne partie de l'armée spectrale. Une honte dont il avait cru ne jamais se remettre. Et pourtant, ce même cadeau allait peut-être régler un problème majeur aujourd'hui...

-Quel rapport avec Rune? Intervint alors Kanon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de l'exhibitionnisme?

-Ben, oui.

-Eh bien... Je me suis dit que s'il te voyait avec _ça_ et qu'il le répétait à notre Seigneur, ça pourrait le pousser à voir notre relation comme vraiment malsaine.

Kanon le regarda avec une incrédulité presque comique, puis finit par céder à la curiosité et souleva d'un geste vif le couvercle de la boîte, dévoilant son contenu.

Silence.

Kanon la reposa sur la table basse et releva la tête vers le juge, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

-Jette ça.

-Mais enfin...

-_Tout de suite!_

-Attends! Je te dis que ça va marcher, cette fois!

-N'y pense même pas!

-Sois un peu coopératif! Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire!

-...

-Ah! Fit soudain le Juge en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. ...Désolé.

L'ex-général haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Puis il finit par se relever et mit un point final à la conversation :

-Que les choses soient claires, Rhadamanthe : ou tu te débarrasses de ce truc immédiatement, ou je laisse tomber. Compris?

Après quoi il se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'air peu disposé à lui adresser la parole avant un certain temps. Rhadamanthe soupira et rapporta son attention sur le contenu de la boîte.

Dommage, se dit-il alors : la vision d'un Kanon bâillonné et enchaîné à son lit, affublé des larges menottes et vêtu de la tenue que contenait le paquet, ne lui aurait guère déplu... (1)

Comme quoi, Minos et Eaque pouvaient vraiment se rendre utile lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Ou surtout quand ils ne le voulaient pas.

**XxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps-là, Aphrodite des Poissons, décidément d'excellente humeur, descendait joyeusement l'immense escalier du Sanctuaire en direction de la Maison du Bélier.

Histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour rendre visite à son jeune collègue, il lui avait également confectionné un magnifique bouquet de roses d'un rouge éclatant, couleur pourtant peu rassurante entre les mains d'un tel psychopathe. Mais l'hémoglobine étant omniprésente dans la vie du Bélier, le présent avait toutes ses chances d'être bien reçu.

Il arriva donc devant le premier temple, se délectant déjà de cette visite, puis appela d'une voix un peu haut perché :

-Mûûûû! Tu es là, mon mignon?

Au départ, seul le silence lui répondit... Puis un long soupir se fit entendre à l'intérieur du temple et Mû de Jamir se présenta finalement devant lui, d'une démarche trahissant une lassitude extrême et une furieuse envie de renvoyer le Poisson onze demeures plus haut.

Mais il était soumis à la courtoisie légendaire des chevaliers du Bélier. Aussi lui adressa-t-il un sourire aussi faux que possible et déclara platement :

-Aphrodite, quelle bonne surprise. Que me vaut le plaisir cette visite?

-Ah, laissons les formalités de côté, tu veux? Invite-moi plutôt à entrer!

Et, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre que Mû ne prenne la parole, le Suédois pénétra à l'intérieur du temple. Le Tibétain retint un grognement et le suivit jusqu'à la salle centrale, où son «invité» s'était déjà vautré sur les quelques coussins qui traînaient par terre. Et alors même qu'il cherchait une manière relativement subtile de le chasser, le douzième gardien lui colla son bouquet de roses sous le nez :

-Et voilà pour toi, petit agneau! J'ai toujours eu horreur d'arriver les mains vides!

-Oh... Euh, merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

Mû considéra un instant le cadeau : ces roses étaient délicieusement parfumées, leurs épines ne semblaient pas posséder de poison et ce rouge profond était des plus ravissants.

Aphrodite, lui, eut un sourire mauvais : il savait que Mû était bien trop poli et courtois pour tenter de le mettre à la porte après avoir reçu un tel présent. Cette hypothèse se trouva confirmer lorsque le Bélier soupira et demanda avec résignation :

-Une tasse de thé?

-Avec le plus grand plaisir!

Mû poussa un nouveau soupir et s'éclipsa un moment dans la cuisine, laissant Aphrodite jubiler à sa guise... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Poisson n'aperçoive une petite tête rousse dépassée de derrière une table, ainsi que deux grand yeux qui l'observaient avec méfiance.

Bref silence.

Aphrodite pinça les lèvres d'un air dégouté : la peste soit ce petit garnement! Comment allait-il faire parler Mû avec son disciple dans les parages?

Il gonfla ses joues de mécontentement et s'adressa à l'enfant d'un ton sec :

-Et dire que c'est _ça _qui va perpétuer la race des Atlantes...

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Aphrodite?

Le Poisson sursauta et vit volte-face : Mû était revenu, une bouilloire d'eau chaude et une boîte de thé entre les mains, et jetait à son voisin éloigné un regard accusateur.

-Maître Mû! S'empressa de dénoncer le futur Bélier. Le travelo m'a insulté!

L'espace d'un instant, Aphrodite fut tenté d'envoyer une rose Piranha au sale morveux, tout en se demandant où il avait bien pu apprendre ce genre de mots (aucune chance qu'il n'ait été prononcé par Mû : le petit Atlante devait juste passer trop de temps en compagnie de Milo ou d'Aiolia...). Mais Mû se contenta de poser son fardeau sur la table, puis d'aller gentiment tapoter la tête de son précieux élève :

-Allons, Kiki, ne dis pas de sottises! Aphrodite ne ferait jamais une chose pareille...

Il se tourna alors vers le Suédois et lui adressa un regard noir, qui lui rappela brièvement son dernier affrontement contre le Bélier. Mauvais souvenir.

-..._N'est-ce pas_? Ajouta le Tibétain d'une voix terrifiante.

Aphrodite ne put retenir un frisson et détourna le regard, s'avouant temporairement vaincu. Kiki, quant à lui, ricana, puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son maître pendant que celui-ci servait le thé : s'il était sage, peut-être que Mû le laisserait participer à une conversation de grands...

Mais les deux Chevaliers d'Or se contentèrent de siroter leur boisson silencieusement, sans se regarder, et le petit Atlante mâchonna ses biscuits avec déception. La vie des vaillants défenseurs de la Justice était bien plus ennuyeuse qu'elle n'y paraissait...

Mais finalement, le Poisson reposa sa tasse et s'adressa au Bélier d'un air solennel :

-Bon, passons, Mû. Je suis venu te parler d'une affaire sérieuse et urgente.

L'interpellé releva la tête et déclara platement :

-J'ai terminé de restaurer ton armure. Tu peux la récupérer immédiatement si tu le souhaites.

-Voyons, Mû, ne sois pas idiot! Ce n'est évidemment pas pour cela que je suis là!

Le Bélier resta un instant silencieux, fixant Aphrodite d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du douzième gardien... Quoique, réflexion faite, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le savoir.

Il se tourna donc vers son disciple et lui demanda avec douceur :

-Kiki, il va falloir que tu nous laisses. Aphrodite et moi allons devoir parler un moment.

-M-Mais, Maître Mû, geignit l'enfant. Vous m'aviez dit que maintenant, j'étais assez grand pour assister aux réunions officielles entre Chevaliers!

-Tu trouves que ça ressemble à une réunion officielle, toi? Railla le premier gardien. Allons, Kiki, ne fais pas l'enfant. Et si tu allais voir Aldebaran? Il serait sans doute ravi de te voir.

Le petit Bélier, qui était plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air, plissa les yeux avec mécontentement : ça ressemblait clairement à une ruse pour le faire quitter le premier temple! Mais bon... Entre le gentil Taureau qui était toujours partant pour jouer avec lui et le cruel Poisson, le choix fut vite fait.

Il s'inclina donc respectueusement devant son maître, tira la langue à leur visiteur et partit en trottinant jusqu'au Temple du Taureau :

-Mû chéri... , commença Aphrodite une fois l'enfant hors de vue. Loin de moi l'idée de te critiquer, mais je pense vraiment que tu as raté l'éducation de ce petit.

Mû eut l'air surpris : l'enfant avait toujours été un adorable petit ange... En sa présence, en tout cas.

-Je préfère ne pas connaître ta conception d'une «bonne éducation», Aphrodite. Rétorqua-t-il donc.

La remarque eut au moins le mérite d'être efficace : le Suédois garda le silence pendant plus de trente secondes et se mit à dégager une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder, surtout avec des êtres comme Aphrodite.

Mais bien vite, la bouche barbouillée de rouge à lèvres carmin s'étira de nouveau vers le haut et il secoua ses boucles azurés d'un mouvement de tête :

-Enfin, je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de ton disciple.

-Je m'en doute. Alors entrons dans le vif du sujet. Que me veux-tu?

-Oh, mais rien de particulier! Je me promenais un peu dans les parages, j'ai rendu une petite visite à mon cheeeer DeathMask...

Mû grimaça : l'association des noms «DeathMask» et «Aphrodite» ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles. Au moins, Kiki n'assisterait pas à cela, Athéna soit louée.

-Et donc, sans raison, l'envie m'a soudain prise de prendre quelques nouvelles de mes autres compagnons, si chers à mon cœur... Je me suis donc arrêté pour discuter un peu avec Aiolia, avec Aldebaran...

Aphrodite marqua une brève pause, puis acheva sa phrase :

-Et avec notre cher Saga!

Un son de plus en plus fréquent dans les différentes Maisons du Zodiaque se fit alors entendre, et Aphrodite ne put retenir un sourire carnassier en l'entendant :

Le son d'une tasse qui se brise.

Et à présent, il se délectait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui : le valeureux Bélier, tremblant de la tête au pied, regardant avec effroi les débris de sa tasse sur le sol de pierre.

Il resta une bonne minute immobile, à contempler le «désastre», puis se releva avec un sourire plus forcé que jamais. Et là, le Douzième Gardien sut que tous ses soupçons étaient fondés :

-Je... Je suis confus, Aphrodite, elle m'a échappé des mains. S-Si tu viens bien m'excuser un instant, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer...

-Laisse, mon chou, ça ne me gêne pas! Reprenons plutôt notre conversation!

-J'en serais ravi, mais... Je me sens un peu fatigué, Aphrodite. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Il vaut mieux que nous en restions là aujourd'hui, je suis navré. Je vais te chercher ton armure et tu pourras rentrer.

-Mû, commença le Poisson avec un sourire, tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide, mais... J'ai l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise lorsque je te parle de _Saga_...

Cette fois-ci, le Bélier sursauta et faillit en perdre l'équilibre, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aphrodite. Jouant son rôle de camarade jusqu'au bout, il s'empressa d'aider son jeune compagnon à se remettre debout et lui murmura, l'air de rien :

-Eh bien, je savais que notre cher Gémeau ne laissait pas indifférent, mais tout de même...

Mû se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna d'Aphrodite autant que possible, prétextant qu'il fallait vraiment ramasser les débris de tasse avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse. Le Poisson sourit de nouveau, révélant ses dents blanches et acérées :

-Ainsi, j'avais vu juste...

Mû se retourna, inquiet, et demanda avec hésitation :

-A quel sujet?

-Saga t'a enfin fait sa déclaration? Il en aura mis, du temps...

Si Mû n'avait pas été connu pour son contrôle et son calme légendaire, Aphrodite aurait parié qu'il aurait explosé sur place à l'instant même. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita vers lui et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, dans l'espoir de limiter son flot de paroles.

Un silence des plus désagréables s'instaura alors entre eux.

-Que..., commença le Bélier d'un air incertain. Comment sais tu que...?

-Comment je le _sais_? Allons! Que je ne le sache pas, ça, ça aurait été inquiétant!

-Mais comment...?

-Mais enfin, Mû! Ton maître ne s'est jamais occupé de ton éducation sentimentale?

-J'avais sept ans quand il est mort, rappela amèrement le Bélier.

Un point pour Mû, admit à regret Aphrodite. Il poursuivit malgré tout :

-Toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant d'ardeur et d'efforts dans une conquête amoureuse! Le pauvre chéri, tu as vraiment mis son cœur à rude épreuve, tu sais?

Le Bélier semblait mortifié.

-Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu sois au courant maintenant! Alors? Tu lui as répondu quoi?

-Mais, je..., commença-t-il avec gêne. Je ne lui ai pas adressé de réponse...

Le revirement de situation fut assez étonnant : cette fois-ci, ce fut Aphrodite qui écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction et qui parut scandalisé :

-...QUOI?

Ne s'attendant manifestement pas à une telle réaction, Mû eut un léger sursaut et s'éloigna une fois de plus du Poisson, comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre :

-Non seulement tu l'as ignoré depuis tout ce temps... Mais en plus, tu n'as même pas eu le bon sens de lui répondre?

-Mais enfin! S'exclama Mû, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre?

-Eh bien, «Oui» ou «Non», par exemple!

-Aphrodite!

-Je suis sérieux, Mû.

Effectivement. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le chevalier des Poissons n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi solennel qu'aujourd'hui. Autant dire que cette constatation avait quelque chose de perturbant pour le Tibétain :

-Bien entendu, Saga espère de tout cœur recevoir une réponse positive, reconnut le Suédois. Et ça lui fera sans doute terriblement mal si jamais tu ne veux pas de lui.

Aphrodite eut un petit sourire malsain à cette pensée, puis poursuivit :

-Mais tu sais ce qui le fera souffrir encore plus?

Mû réfléchit un instant, puis secoua nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche. Aphrodite soupira :

-Eh bien, de ne pas recevoir de réponse du tout!

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration, au cours duquel le Bélier sembla méditer sur les paroles de son compagnon d'armes :

-Alors? Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Aphrodite, avide de faire circuler la nouvelle d'un bout à l'autre de la Grèce.

Mais le Tibétain ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il retourna s'asseoir et demeura silencieux, fixant le plafond sans grand intérêt. Il avait l'air totalement dérouté :

-Je ne sais pas.

Il eut un rire très bref, puis reprit :

-J'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus rien, d'ailleurs! Je... Je voudrais seulement...

Soupir.

-...Que tout redevienne comme avant.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil :

-...Comme avant?

Mû acquiesça, puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, presque inconsciemment :

-Quand notre seul objectif dans la vie était d'obtenir une armure d'or, quand on ne se tracassait pas encore de savoir ce qu'on ferait une fois devenu chevalier... Quand Maître Shion était encore là et que personne n'aurait cru Saga capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit...

Il s'interrompit une fois de plus et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer cette heureuse période. Et n'importe qui en cet instant aurait été touché par la mélancolie qui émanait de lui.

Mais Aphrodite n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il regretta davantage l'absence d'une réponse claire de la part de Bélier. Aussi il soupira et lâcha avec une insensibilité totale :

-Ben, ça, c'est terminé, mon chou! Il est temps de passer à autre chose et cette décision t'appartient!

-...Aphrodite, «naïveté» et «idiotie» sont deux notions différentes. Inutile de me rappeler des choses aussi évidentes.

-Il y a des jours où je me le demande! Sérieusement, tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant? Rester enfermé dans une ère révolue ou faire un pas en avant et mettre un terme aux souffrances de notre cher aîné?

Yeux verts et yeux bleus se croisèrent un bref instant, mais le résultat fut le même : Mû baissa les yeux en soupirant.

-Sincèrement navré, Aphrodite... Mais je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire s'il se retrouvait devant moi.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il jeta un coup d'œil à discret à la pendule accrochée au mur d'en face et sourit légèrement. Il était dans les temps :

-Bon, je comprends! Inutile de te forcer, hein, c'est toi qui vois!

Mû ne cacha pas sa surprise : depuis quand le Poisson comprenait quoique ce soit aux sentiments des autres et se permettait ce genre de remarques?

Enfin, s'il proposait de lui-même de partir, il n'allait certainement pas le retenir!

-Mon armure est prête, donc?

-Euh, oui. Je te l'amène tout de suite.

-Tu es un amour!

Le Bélier grimaça et s'éclipsa rapidement dans l'atelier, en revenant avec une urne sacrée plus brillante que jamais :

-J'espère que tu seras satisfait.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant! Allez, à bientôt, mon petit agneau! Et essaye de ne pas faire attendre Saga trop longtemps!

-Aphrodite, je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Je sais, je sais, tu préfères attendre d'être sûr de toi! ...Mais vois-tu, la patience d'un homme n'est pas éternelle... Et qui sait, Saga va peut-être finir par se lasser d'attendre.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Interrogea le Bélier d'un air inquiet.

-Oh, rien! Rien du tout! Mais bon, l'amour peut parfois nous pousser à faire des choses stupides... J'espère que Saga ne va pas faire une «bêtise» à cause de ton silence.

Il sembla alors, au grand plaisir du douzième gardien, que toute trace de couleur avait disparu du visage du restaurateur d'armures. Ce dernier laissa même échapper un rire nerveux et articula avec difficulté :

-M-Mais... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Aphrodite? Saga ne ferait jamais...

-Oh, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit! Jusqu'au jour où tout dérape... Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état se trouvait Milo, il y a quelque temps?

Nul doute que si Mû avait encore eu un objet entre les mains, il aurait bien vite rejoint les débris de porcelaine sur le sol.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les paroles du Poisson : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une violente secousse se fit ressentir dans le temple du Bélier, suivie d'un son assourdissant, qui ressemblait furieusement à une explosion.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un vague regard, puis se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la bâtisse... Pour constater qu'une épaisse fumée blanche recouvrait à présent une bonne partie du ciel et qui semblait prendre son origine... Au temple des Gémeaux.

Mû du Bélier, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, observa un moment le terrifiant spectacle, sans faire un geste... Puis... :

-...SAGAAA !

Et sans rien ajouter, le jeune Tibétain se précipita en direction de la troisième demeure sacrée, suivi par un Poisson beaucoup moins pressé.

Aphrodite ne put d'ailleurs retenir un sourire lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge : pile à l'heure prévue!

Il allait enfin pouvoir officialiser sa nouvelle attaque :

Ses roses blanches explosives à retardement allaient faire des merveilles!

**XxXxXxX**

De son côté, Rune du Balrog fulminait. Il n'était certes que très rarement de bonne humeur, mais il savait en général maîtriser sa colère.

Mais pas aujourd'hui : alors qu'il avait trouvé l'occasion de passer sa journée à faire du rangement en salle des archives, seul et enveloppé d'un délicieux silence, Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern était venu l'interrompre pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait toujours qu'il lui rende les quelques ouvrages empruntés depuis plusieurs années et qu'il souhaitait les revoir le plus tôt possible. Ce qui, dans son langage, signifiait «Ramène-les moi immédiatement!».

Il prétexta ensuite être très occupé jusqu'à la fin de la journée et qu'il apprécierait vivement que le Balrog les dépose directement à son appartement, si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui, une fois encore, était davantage un ordre qu'une demande.

Cela ressemblait furieusement à une mauvaise tactique visant à le rapprocher du Chevalier des Gémeaux, ce qui l'énerva encore plus : tant mieux si le Grec avait été accueilli à bras ouverts au Royaume des Morts (quoique depuis quelques jours, il semblait déclencher une certaine animosité chez ses collègues), mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de devenir ami avec son ex-assassin, ni même de bien s'entendre avec lui : il tolérait déjà sa présence lors des réunions officielles! Ça suffisait, non? Et puis après tout, c'était le Seigneur Minos qu'il servait! De quel droit Rhadamanthe lui donnait des ordres, maintenant?

...Enfin, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier l'un des trois Juges d'Hadès, celui-ci en particulier. Et on ne contestait pas les ordres d'un supérieur, malheureusement.

C'est donc avec les bras chargés de livres et une mauvaise humeur mal contenue qu'il se présenta devant la demeure de la Whyvern, priant pour que le Dragon des Mers souffre d'aphonie ou de tous autres maux le condamnant au silence.

Hélas, à peine eut-il frappé à la porte qu'une série d'aboiements se fit entendre, suivie de bruits de pas dans sa direction. Le secrétaire de Minos soupira : il aurait dû s'y attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et il se retrouva face-à-face avec Kanon des Gémeaux, et observa d'un air critique sa chemise à moitié boutonnée et ses cheveux désordonnés. Mais l'ex-Général ne lui en tint pas rigueur et, en guise de salutations, lui écrasa l'épaule d'une tape qui se voulait probablement amicale. Le Balrog grimaça, mais ne dit rien : inutile de faire durer cette conversation plus longtemps que prévu.

Il se contenta donc de s'incliner brièvement devant le Gémeaux, en prenant bien soin de lui lancer un regard méprisant :

-Mes respects, Chevaliers des Gémeaux.

-Cher Rune, ironisa son vis-à-vis.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur le visage de Kanon et il donna à nouveau une tape dans le dos du Balrog, l'invitant à entrer :

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs! Entre, je t'en prie! Mon cher Rhadamanthe ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait que je laisse ses collègues à la porte!

Rune ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour protester, mais déjà, le Gémeau l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'entrée en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il soupira : au moins, l'appartement était propre et relativement silencieux, exception faite sur les quelques grognements à ses pieds.

...Grognements?

Le Balrog baissa les yeux et prit une expression dégoûtée lorsque ce qu'il identifia comme un «sac à puces insupportablement bruyant» entra dans son champ de vision. Visiblement conscient de son animosité, le canidé intensifia ses grognements et claqua ses crocs à quelques centimètres du mollet du jeune homme. Rune eut alors un mouvement de recul : donner un coup de pied dans l'animal de compagnie de Rhadamanthe n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie. Il le contourna donc en laissant une distance de sécurité entre eux, ignorant les ricanements du Gémeau, puis tendit devant lui ses bras chargés de livres :

-Où le Seigneur Rhadamanthe désire-t-il que je les laisse?

Kanon se retint de rire à l'appellation, puis désigna le salon d'un signe de main :

-Pose ça où tu veux!

-Merci pour ces précisions, grinça le jeune homme.

Puis il partit en direction du salon, laissant échapper au passage une expression exaspérée. Une fois hors de vue, Kanon se mit à tourner en rond dans l'entrée : voyons, comment faire sortir le Balrog de ses gonds? Quelle tactique choisir pour être sûr de déclencher un mépris infini chez le jeune secrétaire?

Il réfléchit activement à la question, continuant à se déplacer en cercle sous le regard intrigué de l'animal, jusqu'à ce qu'un couinement aigüe ne le sorte de sa réflexion. Curieux, il se retrouva de nouveau face à Rune qui l'observait, son teint encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard reflétant enfin le sentiment attendu : du dégoût pur et simple.

L'ennui, c'était que Kanon ne voyait pas à quoi était dû ce changement. Il voulut prendre la parole, mais Rune tendit aussitôt ses mains devant lui, en s'exclamant d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude :

-Non! Non, surtout, ne dites rien!

Le Gémeau haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe. Il tenta à nouveau de l'interroger, mais le Balrog fit aussitôt trois pas en arrière, bredouilla un vague «Mes salutations au Seigneur Rhadamanthe» et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, quittant les lieux aussi rapidement que possible.

Hébété, Kanon regarda un moment la porte restée grande ouverte, puis se gratta le crâne en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Craignant le pire, il se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, pour y trouver les précieux livres du juge éparpillés par terre : il semblait que Rune les ait tous laissés échapper sous le coup de la surprise.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu susciter cette surprise, c'était là la question.

Kanon s'interrogea stupidement à ce sujet, puis daigna enfin remarquer un élément perturbateur dans la pièce. Une anomalie qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans une pièce de passage.

La fameuse boîte rouge, laissée grande ouverte sur la table basse du salon par le spectre de la Whyvern, exposant son innommable contenu.

L'ex-Général la contempla un moment d'un air interloqué, puis serra les poings et fit un énorme effort pour ne pas exploser de colère (et d'embarras) à la seconde.

Non! Se força-t-il à penser. Non, la rage n'était pas la solution dans la situation actuelle!

Il fallait plutôt essayer de penser à autre chose... Comme, par exemple, une bonne façon de rendre la pareille à son cher colocataire...

Il se permit alors un large sourire, similaire à ceux de Minos avant un combat. Au moins, il avait eu raison sur un point : cette cohabitation se révélait vraiment pleine de surprises!

**XxXxXxX**

Il devait être près de vingt-et-une heures lorsqu'il fut permis au juge Rhadamanthe de rentrer chez lui. Et c'est de nouveau avec joie qu'il s'élança jusqu'à son immeuble, plus pressé de retrouver son foyer qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Juste avant de quitter le tribunal, il était tombé nez-à-nez avec Rune du Balrog qui, en le voyant, avait piqué un fard monstrueux et s'était empressé de retourner trier ses dossiers en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Bande de débauchés...» : pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que, cette fois-ci, il devait une fière chandelle à Minos et Eaque!

Il se permit un large sourire : vraiment, cette cohabitation s'annonçait plus divertissante que prévu, maintenant que le Dragon des Mers avait prouvé qu'il était capable de bonnes comme de mauvaises surprises.

Quoique... Celle qu'il lui réservait à l'instant même n'appartenait certainement pas à la première catégorie.

Il en laissa choir ses dossiers et son manteau, et fixa d'un œil meurtrier le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue :

Il semblait que la totalité des locataires de sexe féminin entre 16 et 40 ans s'étaient données rendez-vous devant la porte de son appartement, ces dernières discutant joyeusement avec Kanon des Gémeaux tout en lui jetant des regards langoureux.

L'ex-Général, quant à lui, répondait avec un large sourire aux questions/remarques/compliments qu'on lui adressait, pas vraiment l'air conscient de la véritable nature de l'attention qu'il recevait. Ni de la réelle signification des mains qui effleuraient ses épaules ou des bras qui se nouaient de temps à autre autour des siens.

C'en fut trop pour le spectre.

D'un pas vif et sonore, il s'avança jusqu'au groupe et, avant même que Kanon n'ait le temps de le saluer, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à l'appartement, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il ignora les quelques cris de frustration et les exclamations indignées qui se firent entendre, son attention rivée sur l'ex-Marina, qui l'observait bizarrement :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?

-_Amusant, j'allais justement te poser la même question_...

-Ben quoi? Tu m'avais dit «plus d'enfants devant l'appart'»! J'ai respecté la règle, non?

La colère de Rhadamanthe était presque palpable, ce qui stupéfia le Gémeau :

-Tu es vraiment malade... Quelques filles viennent me souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'immeuble...

-«Quelques»?

-Je ne les ai pas comptées, figure-toi! Enfin bref, on vient gentiment me saluer et toi, tu gâches ma seule chance de ne pas passer pour un connard aux yeux de l'humanité entière!

-Et depuis quand ta notoriété t'importe?

-Bonne question, tiens... Peut-être depuis qu'un abruti même pas foutu d'être honnête avec les siens m'a embauché pour la foutre en l'air?

Ils se toisèrent un moment, aussi mécontents l'un que l'autre, puis se tournèrent le dos. La boule de poils, qui passait justement par ici, laissa échapper un petit son qui ressemblait curieusement à un soupir, puis repartit dans la direction opposée.

Mais finalement, Rhadamanthe se mit à contempler le sol et demanda, avec une certaine gêne :

-...Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Un rire étouffé lui répondit.

-T'es vraiment pas doué pour changer de sujet!

-Je sais.

-Et pour répondre à ta question : non, cette journée était des plus désagréables!

Le juge se tourna alors vers lui, avec une surprise non-dissimulée :

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu _oses_ demander? S'exclama le Gémeau avec hargne.

Mais voyant que Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, Kanon désigna avec dédain la fameuse boîte, qui était restée ostensiblement ouverte sur la table basse, à la vue de n'importe quel visiteur.

Le spectre resta un moment silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Gémeau fronça les sourcils :

-Tais-toi. Je n'ai _aucune_ envie de savoir ce que Rune en a dit!

-Tu devrais, pourtant, non? Remarqua assez justement le juge. Plus vite ta réputation sera anéantie, plus vite toute cette comédie cessera!

-..._Ma_ réputation?

Kanon se rapprocha de lui et lui fit remarquer :

-Eh... Il n'a pas forcément pensé que c'était _moi_ qui la portais.

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta aussitôt de ricaner et se tourna vers le Gémeau, très sérieux :

-Ça me semble pourtant évident!

-Et pourquoi donc? S'exclama Kanon, blessé dans son orgueil.

-Ben... De nous deux, c'est toi le plus féminin.

-Je suis aussi le plus vieux!

-Mais je suis plus grand.

-Je pèse plus lourd!

-Je suis plus musclé!

-T'es maniéré!

-T'as les cheveux longs!

-Je suis un Chevalier!

-T'as vu Aphrodite?

S'en suivit alors une série d'arguments tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres et finalement, la question resta en suspens, au grand déplaisir des deux concernés. Si bien que Kanon, vexé, tourna une fois de plus le dos au juge et signala sèchement :

-Je vais me coucher.

-Réaction très masculine, remarqua Rhadamanthe en souriant.

Puis, voyant que le Grec s'éloignait en direction de la chambre :

-Eh, attends!

-Quoi?

-Tu étais sérieux?

-Oui.

-Mais il est tout juste vingt-et-une heures!

-Désolé, mais se faire passer pour une ordure, c'est plus crevant que je ne l'aurais cru!

-Mais enfin...

-Oh, t'inquiète pas! Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo. Par contre, pour la vaisselle, tu te démerdes! Allez, bonne nuit!

Une fois de plus, Rhadamanthe voulut le retenir, mais Kanon avait déjà traversé le couloir et s'était enfermé dans la chambre du juge.

Le Gémeau s'assura d'abord que le spectre ne l'avait pas suivi, puis soupira et se laissa glisser le long de la porte : et voilà. Tenter de communiquer avec le juge s'était avéré un échec total. Comme à chaque fois.

C'était comme ça : il leur était tout simplement impossible de tenir une conversation sans qu'elle ne se termine ainsi. Trouver un terrain d'entente relevait de l'utopie.

...Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que la compagnie du spectre avait quelque chose d'agréable. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas trouvé la force de se venger de lui.

C'était, certes, très différent du sentiment de paix et de sécurité qu'il ressentait aux côtés de son frère. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti auprès de Saga ces quelques vagues de chaleur, qui l'envahissaient dès que le spectre le touchait ou qu'il réussissait à le faire rire.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douce chaleur du cosmos d'Athéna. Mais c'était plus fort que celle dégagée par la présence de Milo.

...Non, vraiment, il lui était impossible de mettre un nom là-dessus! Et c'était bien ennuyeux...

Enfin, se dit-il en haussant les épaules, ça ne devait pas avoir une si grande importance. Après tout, l'essentiel était qu'il se sentait bien, inutile de s'interroger sur la raison!

Décidant d'en rester à cette constatation, son humeur remonta en flèche et il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de bien-être, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil du juge :

Vingt-deux heures.

...Il avait vraiment passé une heure sur sa réflexion? Et Saga qui osait l'accuser de troubles de concentration!

Il étouffa un petit rire dans son coussin et se roula en boule, laissant le sommeil prendre lentement possession de lui... Jusqu'à ce que le grincement de la porte ne le fasse sursauter et ne le réveille pour de bon.

Bah, se dit-il en haussant les épaules, sans doute le chien qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire claquer la porte au nez et qui venait réclamer sa part du lit... Quoique, depuis quand les chiens savaient ouvrir des portes?

Moyennement rassuré, il referma les yeux en se demandant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours (à croire que la paranoïa était héréditaire, dans sa famille), mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre que sa santé mentale était tout à fait stable lorsqu'en plus des bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu, il sentit un poids considérable s'abattre sur le lit.

...Bon, okay. Là, ça commençait à devenir légèrement flippant... Voire carrément lorsqu'en plus, un torse se colla contre le sien et que deux bras musclés vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine. Mais c'est sans surprise qu'il reconnut d'abord le parfum prononcé, puis la respiration forte du spectre, qui s'en était une fois de plus retourné à sa couchette sans même s'en apercevoir. Car oui, Rhadamanthe était en train de dormir. Et à en juger par les lents soupirs qu'il laissait échapper de temps à autres, il était en plein milieu d'un rêve fort agréable.

Kanon se renfrogna : et c'étaient les Gémeaux qu'on accusait d'instabilité mentale? Pensa-t-il en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes du juge pour le réveiller. Mauvais calcul : non seulement Rhadamanthe ne se réveilla pas, mais il resserra sa prise en grognant.

Cette fois-ci, le Dragon des Mers était franchement en rogne : non mais, il se prenait pour qui, ce crétin de juge? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une option «peluche» dans son contrat!

D'ailleurs, se dit-il en commençant à concentrer son énergie, on verrait bien si le spectre aurait encore envie de le serrer dans ses bras après s'être pris un bon «Galaxian Explosion» dans les dents!

...Quoique.

...Après tout, c'était pas si horrible que ça, non?

Bon d'accord, encore une fois, c'était pas du tout la même chose que de dormir avec Saga, mais il fallait tout de même avouer que la chaleur dégagée par le juge n'avait rien de désagréable... C'était même plus réconfortant, plus rassurant que la présence de son frère... Si on pouvait établir un ordre de préférence entre un conspirateur schizophrène et un spectre psychopathe!

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis enserra les bras de Rhadamanthe des siens en se disant que, cette nuit peut-être, Morphée daignerait lui accorder un joli rêve...

**A suivre...**

(1) Il y a une pseudo-scène de sado-masochisme dans le film, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à m'imaginer Kanon et Rhadamanthe en bas résille/corsets de cuir en train de se fouetter avec un céleri (ceux et celles qui ont vu le film comprendront), alors vous devrez vous contenter de ça : désolée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne rentrée, tout le monde!**

Parce que, oui, nous voici déjà en septembre (enfin presque) : si ce n'est pas triste...

Enfin bref, voila enfin le onzième chapitre de The Price of Freedom, très en retard, je le sais (pourquoi changer les vieilles habitudes?)

Rien de particulier à en dire : des réponses pour certains, de nouveaux tourments pour d'autres, des complications, des résolutions, des malentendus et oui, vous pouvez me féliciter pour ce résumé digne d'un épisode des "Feux de l'Amour" ...

Sinon, encore et toujours, merci du fond du coeur à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ne se sont toujours pas lasser de me laisser des reviews :

**Manuka** : Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense pousser des "glapissements" similaires aux tiens lorsque je vois que tu as publié quelque chose sur le site! XD Quant à ta question "A quand la déclaration?" ... Eh bien, peut-être un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Encore merci!

**grandier** : J'accueille chaque nouveau lecteur avec grand plaisir et je me réjouis d'apprendre que cette fanfic te plait autant! J'espère que ce sera encore le cas après ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir laissé un com' !

**Baella** : Moui, Rhada dort avec Kanon, mais seulement au premier sens du terme, désolée! XD Pour répondre à tes questions, je me suis toujours imaginé Rhadamanthe dormant en pyjama et Kanon en caleçon (aucune raison logique à cela U_U), Rune n'a pas peur des chiens mais éprouve une véritable aversion pour tout ce qui est potentiellement bruyant et quant au contenu du paquet de Rhadamanthe, essaye d'imaginer une panoplie costume/accessoires digne d'un site SM. XD Sinon, j'ignorais qu'il existait un film appelé "Prête-moi ton mari" : je me renseignerai à ce sujet, merci pour l'info' ! Et également merci de continuer à me laisser des reviews aussi géniales, ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir!

**xzaboo** : Ça me touche de recevoir d'aussi gentils compliments! Savoir que cette histoire est capable d'émouvoir quelqu'un, c'est juste merveilleux pour moi! Encore merci de laisser de telles reviews : ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre cette fic jusqu'au bout!

**Seveya** : Euh... Okay! XD En tout cas, ravie d'apprendre que le précédent chapitre t'a plu! Et pour les "catas/rebondissements/galères" que tu prévoies... Ma foi, tu as probablement raison! XD Merci pour la review!

**Hemere** : Ah, contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à rire des déprimes de Saga, je me sens beaucoup moins cruelle! XD En effet, ça s'améliore pour les deux dragons... Remarque, vu leurs rapports de départ, ça aurait difficilement pu empirer! XD Sinon, pour répondre à tes PSs : les roses explosives à retardement n'étaient, à la base, absolument pas prévues dans ce chapitre mais l'idée m'est venue d'un coup et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant, alors autant essayer! Quant à la "perte" de Myu... Navrée, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ses saloperies de papillons! U_U Encore merci!

**Gemini-fan** : Waoh... Savoir que cette fic te plait alors que tu n'aimes même pas le couple principal, ça me comble de joie! T-T Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite!

**mina** : Merci pour ce bref, mais gentil commentaire! :) Voila la suite!

Et pour terminer les remerciements en beauté, **Leyounette** reçoit toute ma gratitude et mon dévouement éternel pour avoir une fois de plus et sans se plaindre corriger mes immondices! Tu es un ange! T-T

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**Chapter 11 : Someday the Dream Will End**

Au bout d'une semaine de cohabitation, Rhadamanthe et Kanon avaient fini par décider que le lit du Juge était bien assez grand pour eux deux et que cela leur faciliterait les choses s'ils le partageaient. (Rhadamanthe revenant toujours vers son lit dans ses mini-crises de somnambulisme et refusant pertinemment de laisser le canapé à un «invité»)

Les premières nuits passées ensemble furent plutôt tranquilles : une fois couchés, ils se disputaient sur des sujets idiots pendant environ 30 minutes, se lançaient un regard noir puis, trop fatigués pour chercher à contredire l'autre, retombaient dans le silence et finissaient par s'endormir en tentant de s'approprier la plus grande partie de la couverture.

Puis les choses prirent une tournure différente : les disputes finirent par disparaître totalement, laissant place à de longues conversations sur des sujets divers et variés. La couverture était à présent partagée de manière totalement égale (Rhadamanthe s'était même surpris une fois à la ramener sur les épaules de Kanon pendant son sommeil) et il sembla au Juge que la distance initiale imposée par le Gémeau, à savoir «chacun à un bord du matelas sinon je te tue» , s'était petit-à-petit transformée en «trois centimètres d'écart entre nos visages» .

Rhadamanthe commença alors sérieusement à s'interroger : plus le temps passait, plus la présence du Grec auprès de lui était devenue agréable et donc, par voie de conséquence, allait devenir indispensable.

Il s'était progressivement lassé des repas commandés chez le traiteur et avait appris à apprécier la cuisine de l'ex-Dragon des Mers (sans être un chef, Kanon savait au moins faire cuire des pâtes et de la viande, contrairement à lui), il avait sans vraiment s'en apercevoir cessé de fréquenter les bars et les établissements nocturnes, préférant à présent une soirée en compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux couleur océan...

Et ce qui commença à l'inquiéter vraiment, ce fut de découvrir que même l'odeur de Kanon s'était profondément intégrée dans son quotidien.

Une odeur intense, à la fois légère et étouffante, mais incontestablement envoûtante... A l'image de celui qui la possédait : mélange de senteurs marines, de myrte, d'oliviers, de miel, de thym, de vignes et, pour une raison inconnue et qui laissait Rhadamanthe perplexe, de térébenthine.

Non, ce n'était vraiment plus possible! Il fallait mettre un terme au plus vite à toute cette machination! ...S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Et c'est sur cette curieuse pensée que le spectre s'éveilla ce matin-là, avec un Kanon étroitement serré entre ses bras et dont la tête reposait contre sa poitrine.

Ça aussi, ça avait fini par devenir naturel. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait une matinée qui ne commençait pas par la vision d'une longue chevelure bleu océan éparpillée sur les draps. Vision des plus agréables, d'ailleurs, si bien qu'il parvenait à peine à porter attention à d'autres détails essentiels, à savoir la sonnerie incessante de son réveil (à laquelle Kanon s'était plutôt bien habitué, au point qu'elle ne réussissait même plus à l'éveiller) et la petite langue canine qui s'acharnait sur sa main, quémandant sa pitance.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, arriver en retard au Tribunal était le dernier de ses soucis et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prolonger ce moment de pure sérénité. Mais bien vite, le visage d'une Pandore furieuse s'imposa dans son esprit et il déglutit avec difficulté, se disant qu'il avait tout intérêt à se lever immédiatement.

Il arrêta donc le réveil, bâilla un long moment, embrassa rapidement le front de Kanon et se leva en direction de la cuisine, le chiot sur ses talons.

...

Temps mort.

Il venait de faire _QUOI_?

Paniqué, il se retourna brusquement vers le Gémeau, qui semblait toujours aussi profondément endormi. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, son cœur battant la chamade.

Bon sang, avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit? Avait-il poussé les faux-semblants si loin que lui-même ne pouvait plus faire de distinctions entre la réalité et le rôle qu'il jouait, au point de l'embrasser sans raison?

Et ce serait quoi la prochaine étape, se dit-il en remplissant sans s'en rendre compte l'écuelle de l'animal à ras-bord : rentrer chez lui en clamant «I'm home, Honey!» et voir débarquer Kanon en tablier rose pour l'accueillir, suivi du chiot lui apportant son journal ou ses pantoufles?

Il interrompit ses gestes, considérant un moment cette éventualité...

Après quoi il se mit une baffe monumentale, se maudissant de laisser divaguer ainsi son esprit. Et puis, à quoi bon se faire des illusions? De toute façon, une fois leur affaire conclue, Kanon s'empresserait de retourner au Sanctuaire pour rejoindre son frère, et l'oublierait certainement au bout de quelques jours. C'était évident.

Et pourtant, se dit-il durant ses préparatifs, lui ne pourrait jamais oublier cette courte vie commune avec ce drôle de Dragon, si différent de tous les autres êtres qu'il avait pu rencontrer... Hadès avait peut-être eu raison, finalement, de le pousser à chercher un partenaire à long terme. S'il l'avait écouté, un bon nombre de ses soucis se serait envolé.

Mais le fait était là : Kanon prenait de la valeur à ses yeux. Et, une fois prêt à rejoindre le Tribunal des Morts, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret dans sa chambre, histoire d'emporter une dernière image du bel endormi.

Après quoi il poussa un soupir, enfila un long manteau noir et sortit de l'appartement le moins bruyamment possible.

…Et lorsque le silence fut total, Kanon se permit enfin de soulever ses paupières, un air de profonde incompréhension dans le fond de ses yeux.

Non, impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Il avait dû rêver, voilà tout. Parce qu'il était absolument, totalement, définitivement IMPOSSIBLE que les lèvres du juge se soient posées sur son front quelques instants plus tôt!

Une hallucination, sans doute! Ou bien un rêve particulièrement tordu! Ou peut-être un truc qu'il n'avait pas digéré hier soir et qui le faisait délirer! Ça, c'était déjà nettement plus probable!

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de réel dans ce contact... Et c'était franchement perturbant. A un tel point qu'il fut tenté de se rendormir dans la seconde, histoire de ne plus y penser.

Ce n'était pas l'important pour le moment, de toute façon. Il lui restait encore pas mal de travail à faire ici. Et pourtant, il pouvait désormais affirmer que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits :

Le lundi, c'était Valentine qui s'était présenté à la porte de l'appartement. Et même s'il éprouvait une vague animosité pour le Gémeau (les sentiments de la Harpie vis-à-vis de la Whyvern avaient toujours été quelque peu ambigus...), sa dévotion envers son maître était si grande qu'il était prêt à considérer Kanon comme un Dieu pour le bon plaisir de Rhadamanthe. Le jeune homme multiplia donc les courbettes et les compliments à l'adresse de l'ex-Général, qui les reçut avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable. Puis, trouvant rapidement une façon simple de faire enrager la Harpie, il lui avait simplement dit en récupérant les dossiers :

-Merci, Valentine! Cet abruti de Rhadamanthe a bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi , qui accepte de faire tout le sale boulot à sa place!

La réaction de Valentine fut immédiate : dès que les mots «abruti» et «Rhadamanthe» furent associés, son visage se décomposa et une petite lueur de haine commença à briller dans le fond de ses yeux. Malgré tout, il demeura d'abord courtois :

-C'est que Sa Majesté Rhadamanthe a déjà tellement de travail au Tribunal... Il faut bien qu'il nous délègue quelques tâches...

-«Tellement de travail!», mima le Gémeau avec un air moqueur. Et en quoi consiste-t-il? Jouer au toutou avec Pandore? Épuiser les réserves de whisky du Royaume Souterrain?

L'espace d'un instant, Kanon eut l'impression que Valentine allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper. Mais la Harpie fit appel à tout son self-control, prit une immense inspiration, puis déclara :

-Je vous prierai de ne pas porter ce genre de jugement sur mon Maître, qui est -je vous le rappelle- l'un des trois Titans : l'élite de l'armée du Seigneur Hadès qui...

-Qui sait rien faire correctement sans les deux autres juges avec lui, qui s'est fait exploser la gueule en cinq minutes chrono pendant notre premier combat, qui passe son temps libre à picoler, qui...

Kanon s'était attendu à une réaction relativement excessive de la part du jeune homme. N'empêche qu'elle surpassa tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé : et pour cause, la Harpie poussa un hurlement de rage qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble, commença à concentrer son énergie (là, le Gémeau admit qu'il avait un peu flippé) mais se rappela à temps de l'identité de la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper. Il abaissa donc le poing, le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un tas d'ordures, puis quitta le couloir d'un air profondément vexé, quelques larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Les effets se firent rapidement sentir. Dès le lendemain, ce fut Sylphide qui lui apporta les dossiers du juge. L'échange fut bref : le Basilic le toisa d'un regard noir, lui fourra la paperasse entre les mains avec une expression de pur mépris, et partit dans la seconde qui suivit.

Le mercredi, ce fut au tour de Queen. Cependant, le jeune homme était venu sans la moindre appréhension : il avait bien évidemment eu droit au rapport désastreux de Valentine sur sa dernière visite, mais savait pertinemment que la Harpie avait tendance à tout exagérer dès que leur Maître bien-aimé était mis en cause. Et comme dernièrement, Sylphide avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de toujours se ranger du côté du Chypriote, Queen en avait tout bêtement conclu que le Gémeau avait dû laisser échapper une parole malheureuse, sans doute mal interprétée. Il arriva donc souriant et décontracté devant les appartements de son Maître et même lorsqu'il se trouva face à Kanon des Gémeaux, sa bonne humeur ne le quitta pas : ils se saluèrent poliment et il lui remit les dossiers sans problème. Queen fut alors persuadé que Valentine s'était encore fait des films pour rien... Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne pose à nouveau son regard sur lui et ne se mette à susurrer :

-Merci encore, Queen... Tu es vraiment adorable.

L'Allemand haussa un sourcil, vaguement surpris. Puis, se disant que ce genre de compliments était peut-être fréquent au Sanctuaire, il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et s'inclina légèrement :

-Ce n'est vraiment rien, Chevalier des Gémeaux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée! Ce fut un plaisir.

Et lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner, deux larges mains vinrent agripper ses épaules et il dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri de jeune fille effarouchée. Ce qui s'avéra fort difficile lorsqu'en plus, les lèvres du Gémeau se posèrent sur la commissure des siennes et que la voix grave du Grec se mit à résonner :

-_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Queen_...

Après quoi, il s'éloigna vivement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, lui adressa un large sourire et claqua la porte derrière lui, en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Les répercussions ne se firent pas attendre. Le jour suivant, un Minotaure furieux l'attendait derrière la porte. Moins délicat que ses collègues, Gordon se mit à l'insulter copieusement, lui conseilla de se contenter de l'amour que lui portait le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, et affirma que s'il osait poser à nouveau les yeux sur Queen, traité de paix ou pas, un «Grand Ax Crusher» serait vite parti.

Après cela, on pouvait presque dire que l'affaire était dans le sac : car lorsque même les spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe furent persuadés que Kanon des Gémeaux était un être tout bonnement ignoble, la totalité des Enfers commença à s'interroger sur ce sujet. Si bien que le lendemain, il trouva les dossiers du juge posés derrière la porte, accompagnés d'une vague note de politesse plus que forcée à son égard.

Double avantage, se dit alors le Gémeau : non seulement cela accélérait le processus de haine contre lui aux Enfers, mais en plus, cela lui permettait de rester au lit jusqu'en début de soirée! Et puis, surtout, ça mettait temporairement un terme à cette mascarade, car son rôle était de plus en plus difficile à tenir...

Ceci dit, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se morfondre sur le sujet : car, peu de temps après le départ du juge, la porte d'entrée se fit marteler de coup de poings.

Kanon sursauta et jeta un vague coup d'œil au réveil, qui indiquait à peine huit heures (Rhadamanthe semblait avoir des horaires moins contraignant le week-end). Le Gémeau haussa un sourcil : jamais aucun spectre n'était venu aussi tôt jusqu'à présent... Quoique c'était peut-être leur façon de se venger.

Se disant que c'était là l'explication la plus plausible, il se releva en bâillant, attrapa quelques vêtements par terre (ceux qui étaient les moins froissés et qui ne sentaient pas trop mauvais), les enfila à la hâte, puis se dirigea en titubant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui continuait à se faire agresser.

Kanon défit le verrou, tout en se demandant à qui il aurait à faire aujourd'hui. Dommage, se dit-il alors, que Zélos ne se soit jamais présenté ici : c'était bien le seul spectre qu'il aurait démembré sans le moindre remord!

Il eut un léger rire à cette pensée puis, d'un geste brusque, ouvrit enfin la porte, curieux de savoir qui avait encore assez de cran pour venir jusqu'ici.

En tout cas, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la terrible épreuve qui l'attendait.

Complètement tétanisé, il ne put détourner son regard de la terrifiante apparition qui se tenait devant lui :

Pandore, la prêtresse des Enfers, aussi sublime qu'effroyable dans une robe couleur ébène, le fixant de ses grands yeux sombres.

Kanon, décontenancé, la contempla un long moment sans faire le moindre geste, puis s'inclina brièvement :

-Votre... Votre Majesté, commença-t-il d'un ton incertain en posant un genou à terre. Quelle bonne surprise!

-Pas de formalités, Kanon des Gémeaux, je t'en prie! Je suis ici incognito!

Le Grec voulut lui faire remarquer qu'une longue robe de satin noir surmontée de trois kilos de dentelles n'était pas l'idéal si elle voulait passer inaperçue, mais se ravisa : vingt huit ans, c'était encore trop jeune pour mourir.

Et puis, la situation lui paraissait tellement étrange qu'il eut du mal à aligner correctement trois mots d'affilée :

-Euh... Fort bien, articula-t-il alors qu'il se relevait et serrait la main qu'elle lui tendait, avec l'impression d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension.

-Parfait, déclara la jeune fille en s'essuyant malgré tout la paume sur le tissu de sa robe. Kanon des Gémeaux, mon cher, il me tardait de te revoir!

...Bon, ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon, en déduisit assez justement le chevalier d'Athéna.

-J'en suis très sincèrement flatté, dit-il prudemment en guettant les réactions de la jolie brunette.

-Cela va de soi. Mais depuis ton retour, tu n'as même pas pris le temps de passer aux Enfers pour nous saluer. Sa Majesté Hadès et moi-même en sommes très contrariés!

Un des locataires qui traversait le couloir à ce moment-là les regarda comme s'ils s'agissaient de deux fous furieux, puis s'empressa de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Kanon, lui, prit un moment pour réfléchir : Rhadamanthe et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que, s'il souhaitait vraiment faire un retour fracassant aux Enfers, il valait mieux laisser à la rumeur le temps de bien se répandre.. Mais d'un autre côté, contrarier Hadès et Pandore avant sa disparition définitive relevait du suicide pur et simple. Que faire?

-Vous... m'en voyez navré, mais... Après tout ça, je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt à revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Pandore le regarda un long moment, sans chercher à cacher la lueur de soupçon au fond de ses yeux. Kanon rajouta donc, pour la forme :

-Mais vous, qui êtes si compréhensive et qui possédez une telle grandeur d'esprit, je suis certain que vous pouvez me comprendre.

A son grand soulagement, l'adolescente mordit à l'hameçon et s'adoucit immédiatement, lui offrant au passage un charmant sourire :

-Toi, au moins, tu es capable de voir mes qualités d'âme!

Le Gémeau se retint d'éclater de rire.

-C'est pourquoi, cher Kanon, tu dois savoir que je te pardonne tes torts, même si j'admets que j'attends avec impatience ton retour parmi nous!

-Je n'en mérite pas tant, répondit-il en se disant que cette affaire devenait de plus en plus suspecte.

-Ne sois donc pas si modeste! Après tout, nous sommes amis, non?

Bon. Là, c'était sûr, elle devait vraiment avoir quelque chose à lui demander. Alors autant rentrer dans son jeu tout de suite, ce serait plus vite terminé.

Le Gémeau réprima donc un frisson et répondit en inclinant légèrement la tête :

-Je suis très honoré que vous me placiez aussi haut dans votre estime.

-Mais voyons, c'est tout naturel! Et sache que si jamais un jour, tu as des problèmes avec cette espèce d'imbécile qui te sert de compagnon, tu pourras compter sur moi pour y remédier!

Tiens, tiens, se dit alors Kanon : il était désormais en son pouvoir de conduire Rhadamanthe à une mort certaine? Intéressant...

Mais bon, se rappela-t-il, ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle :

-Euh... Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

-Bien entendu, clama la jeune fille. Et je suis persuadée que, de ton côté, tu serais prêt à me rendre service en cas d'extrême urgence! N'est-ce pas?

«Nous y voilà...» se dit-il simplement.

-Mais bien évidemment.

Cependant, Kanon, une fois sa phrase finie, se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Car immédiatement, les yeux de Pandore devinrent humides et elle saisit les mains du Gémeau entre les siennes, lui lançant un regard désespéré :

-Eh bien, mon ami, il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême urgence!

Kanon se raidit immédiatement, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être une «extrême urgence» selon les critères de Pandore. Il décida donc de mettre de côté son animosité envers la jeune fille et se pencha à sa hauteur, lui demandant avec autant de douceur que possible :

-Et de quoi s'agit-il donc?

La gorge de la jeune fille sembla se nouer alors qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour lui répondre et ne pas fondre en larmes :

-J-Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation!

Puis, après avoir gémi un moment, elle s'agrippa à la chemise de l'ex-Dragon des Mers (qui dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant devant une situation aussi étrange) et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses pupilles :

-Kanon, tu dois me venir en aide!

-...J'en serais fort aise, répondit le Gémeau avec une certaine raideur. Le problème, c'est que j'ignore quelle est cette «situation» si insupportable à vos yeux...

Cette remarque eut ses bons et ses mauvais côtés : certes, elle permit d'obtenir enfin une réaction normale de la part de Pandore... Ainsi que le lot de méchancetés qui composait la quasi-totalité des paroles de la jeune femme :

-Es-tu donc aussi stupide? Ou bien tu le fais exprès?

-Je ne me permettrais pas, _chère amie_.

-Je l'espère pour toi!

-Et donc, ce fameux problème?

-Eh bien, il s'agit évidemment d'Ikki!

Blanc.

Ah oui, tiens! Se dit alors le Gémeaux. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là! Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de songer au Phénix... Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de la jeune femme.

-...Ikki? Répéta-t-il donc, histoire d'être sûr.

-Oui, soupira avec tendresse la jeune intendante des Enfers. Je ne peux plus me contenter de cette relation par correspondance! Il FAUT que je le vois!

Bon, c'était bien joli tout ça, mais Kanon ne voyait toujours pas en quoi il était impliqué dans cette affaire. Pandore enchaîna donc rapidement :

-Et comme je sais que, non seulement tu es le seul à ne pas t'opposer à notre union, mais qu'en plus tu es un ami cher pour nous deux, je me suis aussitôt tournée vers toi!

Kanon ronchonna : ça lui apprendrait, à balancer des conneries plus grosses que lui juste pour «rendre service»! Au moins, une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée, il aurait bien mérité sa récompense!

-Encore une fois, j'en suis flatté, mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi je peux vous être utile...

-Kanon. Tu sais où se trouve mon cher Ikki en ce moment?

-Euh... Non, répondit sincèrement le Gémeau pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

-Mais tu es capable de le retrouver, n'est-ce pas?

Le Gémeau prit un moment pour réfléchir : il pouvait bien tenter de chercher les émanations de son Cosmos, mais c'était une technique efficace lorsque l'ennemi était proche. Et il était fort probable que le Phénix se trouve à quelques milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Enfin bon, l'énergie d'Ikki n'était quand même pas de celles qui passaient inaperçues, alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de concentration...

Il ferma les yeux un moment et posa deux doigts sur son front, Pandore l'observant avec attention, puis commença à chercher quelques traces d'émanation du Cosmos de son ancien adversaire.

Ce qui ne lui prit pas très longtemps. Ceci dit, il resta un moment sceptique lorsqu'il eut détecté l'endroit précis où se trouvait le Phénix, si bien qu'il rouvrit les yeux avec un air décontenancé. La jeune femme lui sourit aussitôt :

-Ça y est? Tu sais où il se trouve?

-...Ben... Je crois, oui. Mais...

-Oh, merci! Merci mille fois, Kanon! S'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

–...Euh, de rien. Mais je peux vous poser une question?

-Bien entendu.

-Vous faites quoi, là?

Car tout en le remerciant, la jeune fille était venue placer un de ses bras sous celui de Kanon et était à présent agrippée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident?

-Pas vraiment, non! Rétorqua le Gémeau qui, s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance des sentiments de la brunette, aurait volontiers pris la fuite.

-Je souhaite que tu m'y emmènes. Maintenant.

A savoir que «Je souhaite» prononcé par Pandore s'assimilait davantage à «J'ordonne» : autrement dit, les chances déjà fort minces de Kanon d'échapper à cette situation devinrent carrément inexistantes.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un côté suspect à la localisation du Phénix et, si ses soupçons s'avéraient justifiés, il avait la très désagréable impression que toute cette histoire allait encore lui retomber dessus. Il demanda donc à la jeune prêtresse :

-C'est vraiment ce que vous désirez?

-Plus que tout autre chose au Monde, affirma la belle.

-Vous en êtes sûre?

-Certaine.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas?

-Comment pourrais-je regretter mes retrouvailles avec mon cher et tendre Ikki? Allons, cesse donc de poser des questions idiotes et escorte-moi!

L'idée d'escorter une aussi jolie fille avait sans nul doute quelque chose de tentant, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Pandore. Et si cette rencontre se soldait une nouvelle fois par un échec, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

Mais le regard effrayant de la prêtresse s'intensifia et Kanon soupira, s'avouant enfin vaincu. Il attendit ensuite que Pandore soit fermement agrippée à lui et fila à la vitesse de la lumière en direction des quelques brides de Cosmos du Phénix, priant tous les Dieux et Déesses qu'il connaissait (et qui n'avaient pas encore une dent contre lui : cela réduisait considérablement la liste) pour que cette fois-ci, il ne déclenche pas de catastrophe.

**XxXxXxX**

L'Astrologie, parmi toutes les conneries qu'elle affirmait, avait toujours prétendu que les humains nés sous le signe des Gémeaux pouvaient créer entre eux des liens assez étroits pour que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils leur permettent de se partager la même Destinée.

Saga et Kanon en étaient la preuve vivante : car, à l'heure actuelle, il aurait été difficile de dire qui de l'aîné ou du cadet se trouvait dans la pire situation.

-Ah... On dirait qu'il revient à lui!

L'ex-Grand Pope fronça les sourcils lorsque la voix, familière mais trop forte pour ses tympans, résonna. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il se sentit alors atrocement mal : la lumière décidément trop vive lui brûlait les yeux, son corps tout entier lui semblait pâteux, les rares voix qui se faisaient entendre lui donnaient une violente migraine et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, seul un faible gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

-Ça y est, il s'est réveillé!

-Le pauvre chéri, il fait peine à voir!

-Saga, mon ami! Est-ce que ça va mieux?

Cela dépendait du sens de la question, se dit alors le Gémeau : est-ce que passer d'un grand flou blanc à une grosse ombre marron, c'était «aller mieux»?

Mais bien vite, quelque chose de froid fut déposé sur son front et la migraine commença à se calmer. Puis, petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il lui fut enfin permis de reconnaître sa chambre, ainsi que la large silhouette qui lui faisait face :

-Al... Aldebaran? Marmonna-t-il.

Le visage du Brésilien se fendit d'un large sourire et il poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-Te voilà enfin réveillé! Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, tu sais!

Saga ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas gaspiller ses forces à poser des questions inutiles.

Mais cela ne sembla pas être l'avis de son second visiteur :

-Eh bien, Saga des Gémeaux! Est-ce là une attitude convenable à adopter devant mon illustre personne?

S'il en avait été capable, l'aîné des Gémeaux se serait levé d'un bond, puis jeté au sol pour se prosterner devant la divine apparition. Mais là, il dut se contenter d'ouvrir des yeux ronds et de fixer stupidement la jolie jeune fille à la longue chevelure lilas qui lui faisait face : Saori Kido.

Qui finit par s'impatienter et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, en demandant d'un air hautain :

-Eh bien, j'attends, Saga!

Le troisième gardien retint un soupir exaspéré : un ordre de Saori Kido, aussi égoïste soit-il, restait un ordre divin. Il commença donc, d'une voix molle :

-Mes... Mes respects, Déesse Athéna...

Mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas encore tout à fait satisfaite. Estimant qu'elle voulait également qu'il s'incline, il fit un effort considérable pour se mettre en position assise sur son lit. Il tenta ensuite de se relever, mais la migraine l'assaillit de nouveau, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur, et il se sentit retomber en arrière.

A ce moment là, deux mains agrippèrent doucement ses épaules et l'aidèrent à se rallonger. Une fois cela fait, elles se retirèrent et Saga ne put que bredouiller avec appréhension :

-A-Acceptez mes excuses, ma Déesse... Je n'ai pas réussi à...

-N'en dis pas plus, Saga, mon cher chevalier! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de respecter le protocole. C'est pourquoi, dans ma grande générosité et ma grâce infinie, je t'accorde mon pardon!

-Vous... Êtes trop bonne, Déesse Athéna...

-Je sais, Saga! Susurra la peu modeste réincarnation. Enfin, maintenant que tu as repris connaissance, tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-... Ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

-Déesse Athéna, intervint alors Aldebaran. Saga m'a l'air épuisé... Ne devrions-nous pas le laisser se reposer encore un peu avant de...

-Tu oses contester un ordre divin, Chevalier du Taureau?

-Non, mais...

-Bien! Alors nous t'écoutons, Saga!

Facile à dire, pensa le Gémeau en grimaçant : lui, il ne comprenait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Pour être franc, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Non pas qu'il était désagréable d'avoir au moins quelques personnes concernées par sa santé, mais il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état...

Puis il se souvint.

Oh oui, ça lui revenait, maintenant! Tout avait commencé avec ce bouquet de roses plus que suspect que cet empoisonneur de Poisson lui avait laissé!

Accepter un cadeau d'Aphrodite était un acte suicidaire, comment avait-il pu l'oublier aussi facilement? ...La déprime, sans doute. Enfin, il l'avait bien vite regretté lorsqu'une légère fumée s'était mise à se dégager des fleurs... Le reste, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était forcément le mortel présent qui l'avait mis dans cet état! C'est donc fulminant de rage qu'il rouvrit les yeux et distingua Aldebaran du Taureau, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, Saori Kido, debout devant lui, et... Aphrodite des Poissons, assis sur le bord du lit, un sourire trop large pour être innocent plaqué sur son visage :

-Coucou, Saga-chéri!

-TOI !

Le cri fit sursauter Aldebaran et reculer de trois pas la Déesse de la Sagesse, qui jeta à Saga un regard outré. Mais Aphrodite, lui, demeura immobile, son sourire toujours en place :

-Tu me vexes, Sagounet! Moi qui suis resté à ton chevet pendant tout ce temps...

-T'es arrivé y a même pas dix minutes, fit remarquer Aldebaran, le tout sans la moindre méchanceté.

Le Suédois ne releva pas. «Sagounet», quant à lui, se tourna alors vers Saori et lui déclara, aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait :

-Déesse! C'est lui... C'est Aphrodite, le responsable!

La Divinité secoua légèrement la tête sous le coup de la surprise, puis se tourna vers le douzième gardien :

-Aphrodite, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela?

-Que Saga ne me semble pas avoir toute sa tête et que je lui pardonne cette ridicule accusation, Votre Grandeur! Susurra le Poisson qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, Déesse Athéna! Il...

Saga prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis poursuivit :

-Il m'a donné des fleurs piégées, Votre Majesté! Des roses fumigènes, ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi...

Le Gémeau réalisa alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder sa dernière phrase pour lui, car Aldebaran et Athéna se mirent à le regarder comme s'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit :

-...Aphrodite? Intervint finalement la réincarnation.

-Voyons, c'est ridicule, Déesse! Vous vous doutez bien que, si j'étais réellement capable d'une telle attaque, je vous en aurais fait part!

Saori, à cette pensée, eut un petit sourire satisfait et décida de s'en tenir à cette affirmation très discutable :

-Mon cher Poisson, je ne doute pas un seul instant de ta fidélité envers ta Déesse! Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour tous...

Elle lança alors un petit regard mesquin au Gémeau, dont le visage se décomposa. Blessé dans son orgueil et sa loyauté, il tenta une fois de plus :

-M-Mais enfin, Déesse Athéna...

-Il suffit, Saga! As-tu seulement la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances?

-Pour ma part, dit alors le Taureau, je n'ai trouvé aucune rose ici...

Une fois de plus, l'ex-Grand Pope se sentit fulminer : bien entendu, Aphrodite, malgré ses innombrables défauts, était loin d'être imbécile! Il avait évidemment fait disparaître toute preuve compromettante et pouvait donc sans risque se permettre le petit sourire narquois qu'il avait en ce moment même.

Tout en se jurant qu'un jour, il ferait bouffer au Suédois la totalité de ses tubes de rouge à lèvres, il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de défaite :

-...Je n'en ai pas, Votre Magnificence.

-Donc, tu admets que ton explication est ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

-Elle l'est, grinça le Gémeau en ignorant les yeux rieurs d'Aphrodite. J'ai dû imaginer tout cela...

-Parfait! Maintenant, présente tes excuses à notre cher Poisson!

Saga grimaça, puis articula avec une réelle difficulté :

-Je te demande pardon, Aphrodite...

-Allons, c'est oublié! Répondit le Suédois en se retenant de rire. Mais tout de même, moi qui fais partie des rares personnes concernées par ton état, je m'attendais à plus d'égard!

-Tu es resté inconscient pendant six jours, expliqua Aldebaran devant son regard interrogateur.

Ah, ça expliquait enfin cette dalle monstrueuse, se dit Saga alors que son estomac manifestait bruyamment ses exigences. Saori étouffa un petit rire.

-Et nous nous sommes tous relégués pour veiller sur toi! Termina le Taureau avec un bon sourire.

Saga en fut heureux, mais surpris : il restait donc encore tant de gens qui voulaient bien lui accorder leur confiance?

-Et par «tous», tu veux dire qui?

-Ben... Nous, avoua le Taureau d'un air gêné étendant ses bras, limitant aussitôt le terme à trois personnes.

Ah... Il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Oh, tu es bien gentil, Aldebaran, intervint ensuite Athéna. Mais inutile de nous compter : j'étais simplement partie faire les boutiques avec Aphro' et on s'est juste arrêtés pour vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie!

Le tout prononcé avec le plus charmant des sourires, qui donna à Saga une envie urgente de se pendre. Il demanda malgré tout, avec un faible espoir :

-Personne d'autre?

-Euh... Camus est passé hier...

-Camus? S'étonna ouvertement le Gémeau.

-...Pour récupérer un livre que tu ne lui avais toujours pas rendu.

-...Ah.

Il y eut alors un vague silence, au cours duquel Saga se demanda ce qui était le pire, entre le regard empli de pitié d'Aldebaran et les sourires extra-larges d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite. Puis il prit la parole une fois de plus :

-Et... Mon frère?

-Kanon? S'interrogea tout haut la Divinité. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai plus vu au Sanctuaire...

Évidemment, songea-t-il alors avec amertume. Kanon devait encore être en compagnie de ce maudit Spectre, et qui savait quelles horreurs ce monstre lui faisait subir en prétextant de jouer aux amoureux...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent soudain, et un grand vide se fit au creux de sa poitrine. Il faillit alors relever la tête, et poser la question tant redoutée :

_Et Mû?_

Mais il choisit de se taire. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon : franchement, pourquoi le Bélier se sentirait-il concerné par son cas, après leur dernier échange?

Dans un sens, se dit-il avec tristesse, il méritait peut-être de se retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse, sujet à l'ignorance et au mépris de ses pairs et de sa Déesse.

Déesse qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre et à se diriger vers la porte :

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons la certitude que tu es toujours en vie et apte à remplir ta fonction, nous allons prendre congé. Tu viens, Aphro' ?

-J'accoure, ma Déesse! S'empressa de répondre l'hypocrite. Allez, bon rétablissement, Saga chéri!

Et les deux chevelures lilas et bleu azur disparurent de son champ de vision, laissant derrière elles une petite série de piaillements aigus que le Gémeau ne comprit pas.

Puis le silence refit surface dans la chambre, uniquement troublé par la lourde respiration du Taureau, son malgré tout plus apaisant que la voix haut perchée d'Aphrodite et le rire exaspérant de sa supérieure.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Taureau et Gémeau se fixèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot, mais finalement le plus jeune reprit la parole :

-Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps...

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas, voyons! Répliqua aussitôt Saga, peu désireux de se séparer de ce qu'il considérait être la seule présence réconfortante à l'heure actuelle. (Mû refusant sans doute de le voir et son frère étant parti il-ne-savait-où)

Cependant, Aldebaran le regarda d'un air légèrement taquin et répliqua avec un large sourire :

-Ah bon? Pourtant, j'ai clairement l'impression d'être de trop...

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin?

Son air incrédule devait avoir quelque chose de comique, car le Taureau éclata de rire. Après quoi, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie :

-Allez, je vous laisse! A plus tard!

-... «Vous» ?

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque le Brésilien quitta la pièce que Saga eut le bon sens de faire abstraction sur sa migraine et de tourner la tête vers la gauche pour la première fois depuis son réveil... Et si son mal de crâne n'avait pas été aussi violent, il se serait volontiers mit une claque, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas!

Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : cette belle et longue chevelure parme, cette peau blanche et ces deux yeux couleur jade ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-M-Mû? Bredouilla-t-il avec une émotion mal contenue.

Oui, la présence du jeune homme n'était pas une illusion. Mais bien vite, Saga comprit qu'elle n'était guère synonyme de réconciliation.

En effet, depuis son réveil, le Bélier n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, était resté à l'écart des autres et s'était arrangé pour éviter constamment le regard de Saga, cloîtré dans un coin de la chambre et ses yeux continuellement rivés vers le sol.

Pas très engageant.

Mais peu importait, dans le fond! Car il était là, à ses côtés. Et même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un acte de charité de la part du Bélier (qui était malgré tout l'un des rares chevaliers d'Or à se sentir concerné par l'état de santé de ses collègues), pouvoir contempler son visage était un plaisir que Saga estima à sa juste valeur, et il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres :

-Tu... Tu es resté à mon chevet depuis tout ce temps? Demanda-t-il avec un vague espoir.

Le Tibétain ne répondit pas et son regard demeura fixé vers le sol de pierre, mais la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, ainsi que les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, répondirent à sa place. Le sourire de Saga s'élargit davantage :

-Merci...

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse vocale mais cette fois-ci, le Bélier se redressa et haussa vaguement les épaules, une faible rougeur ayant remplacé son teint pâle.

C'était un début.

Et Saga, de son côté, décida également de garder le silence, histoire de savourer pleinement le bref instant de joie qui s'offrait à lui.

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus fabuleux que de redécouvrir, après toutes ces années, ce qu'était le bonheur.

**XxXxXxX**

-Kanon, ne vois pas dans cette remarque un terme à notre amitié, mais dorénavant, je choisirai moi-même le moyen de locomotion si nous devons de nouveau faire route ensemble.

Kanon fit un gros effort pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Au lieu de ça, il observa d'un air amusé la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une apparence décente.

Avant de critiquer les déplacements à la vitesse de lumière, elle aurait dû songer aux désagréments qu'ils pouvaient causer... Notamment sur une coiffure minutieusement préparée et une robe admirablement bien repassée : à présent, elle donnait l'impression d'être passée dans une centrifugeuse.

Malgré tout, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour redonner à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements un aspect acceptable. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle daigna prendre connaissance des lieux :

-Bon alors, Kanon, où sommes-nous?

-A votre avis, Altesse?

Pandore se décida enfin à observer un peu plus attentivement le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un couloir sombre, d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, parsemé d'immenses colonnes de marbre blanc et de quelques torches aux flammes mourantes, donnant à la pièce un aspect particulièrement sinistre. Le manque de luminosité fit plisser les yeux de la jeune femme, qui commença à se sentir légèrement étourdie : d'épais volutes de fumée formaient une brume presque compacte, rendant chaque mouvement périlleux et diffusant autour d'eux une forte odeur de jasmin. Pandore prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis déclara :

-J'avais d'abord pensé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Mais maintenant, j'ai davantage le sentiment d'être dans la cave d'un bar mal famé d'Amsterdam.

-Restez sur votre première impression.

Cette remarque rassura le jeune fille autant qu'elle l'inquiéta : que pouvait donc bien faire son cher Ikki dans un lieu aussi rustre et aussi nocif pour toute personne possédant un tant soit peu de bon sens?

-Je croyais qu'il était impossible d'utiliser la téléportation ou la vitesse de lumière pour traverser les Maisons du Zodiaque?

-En cas d'alerte ou en période de guerre seulement. Le reste du temps, Athéna se contrefiche pas mal de maintenir son cosmos autour du Sanctuaire...

C'était plus que crédible, selon Pandore.

Enfin, cela n'avait que peu d'importance! Bientôt, elle aurait le plaisir d'être entre les bras de l'homme de sa vie, et cette simple constatation réussit à balayer d'un coup toutes ses autres pensées, bien plus raisonnables.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Gémeau et lui demanda, pleine d'espoir :

-Alors, où est-il?

D'un geste nonchalant, Kanon désigna une vieille porte en bois du côté gauche du couloir, à peine distinguable à travers l'épaisse brume parfumée. Pandore passa de nouveau ses mains dans sa longue chevelure, rajusta les manches de sa robe et murmura :

-Comment me trouves-tu?

-Ravissante, admit le Gémeau avec un regard appréciateur. Mais, encore une fois, Votre Altesse, êtes-vous bien sûre de vous?

-Tu ne te lasses pas de toujours poser les mêmes questions? J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour mon Ikki et je ne repartirai pas avant de l'avoir vu! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Kanon la contempla un moment puis, une fois certain que sa décision était irrévocable, poussa un long soupir :

-C'est on ne peut plus clair, chère amie... Eh bien, bonne chance!

Et il commença à concentrer son énergie pour repartir, sous l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille :

-Kanon, attends!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Comment ça, «qu'est-ce qu'il y a»? Si tu pars maintenant, comment vais-je rentrer au palais?

-Avec votre intelligence et votre capacité d'adaptation hors du commun, vous trouverez bien une solution, persiffla le Gémeau. Et puis, je suppose que maintenant, vous désirez un peu d'intimité, non?

En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'assister aux retrouvailles des deux anti-sociaux. Mais une fois de plus, Pandore se laissa amadouer et répondit d'une voix douce :

-Tu as tout à fait raison! Et je remercie les Dieux de m'avoir accordé l'amitié d'un être aussi généreux que toi!

Kanon se dit assez justement que les Dieux devaient sans doute utiliser un autre adjectif que «généreux» pour le définir, mais resta muet.

Au lieu de ça, il s'inclina une dernière fois devant la jeune fille et disparut dans un éclair doré, priant simplement pour que son frère n'ait pas détecté sa présence.

Pandore se retrouva donc seule, et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir retenu le Gémeau auprès d'elle : ce lieu n'avait strictement rien de rassurant!

Mais elle braverait tous les dangers pour son Phénix, se dit-elle en se redressant et en avançant fièrement à travers les épais nuages de fumée. Cela fait, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et, d'un geste vif, enclencha la vieille poignée en s'exclamant :

-Ikki! Tu es là, mon ChériiiIIIIIIIIIHHH !

La réaction pouvait au moins être considérée comme compréhensible! N'importe quelle fille aussi aveuglement amoureuse que Pandore aurait réagi de manière semblable en découvrant l'homme de sa vie... Nu, dans un lit qui n'était définitivement pas le sien, accompagné d'une sublime créature à la chevelure blonde d'une longueur improbable, le tout en lui lançant un regard hébété accompagné d'un charmant :

-...Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

Au moins, cette fois-ci, la situation n'admettait aucune possibilité de malentendus. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la Prêtresse eut une réaction sensée.

A savoir, laisser deux grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues, hurler un «ESPECE D'ENFOIRE!» bien senti, puis quitter le bâtiment à toute vitesse en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

A la sortie, elle bouscula quelqu'un sans y prêter la moindre attention et se mit à dévaler les escaliers des douze Maisons du Zodiaque en sanglotant.

Le «quelqu'un» n'étant autre que le Chevalier du Lion, parti rendre une petite visite à son cher frère, et très choqué de croiser la sœur d'Hadès à l'entrée de la Maison de la Vierge.

Aiolia prit un instant pour réfléchir : Shaka semblait s'être pris d'une vive affection pour les oiseaux, dernièrement. Alors, maintenant qu'il ramenait des Phénix chez lui, pourquoi pas des pigeonnes?

Enfin, se dit-il en haussant les épaules puis en reprenant sa route, du moment que personne ne touchait à son Aigle, il n'avait rien à redire!

**XxXxXxX**

Saga, de son côté, n'était pas vraiment dans une situation plus glorieuse.

L'atmosphère de la pièce ne s'était toujours pas réchauffée, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour essayer de rendre à Mû un comportement humain :

Décidé à tout faire pour ne pas laisser filer son infirmier, il multiplia les démarches pour tenter de le faire parler ou au moins le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Sans succès.

Il se plaint d'abord d'un violent retour de la migraine (qui au moins n'était pas feinte), mais le Bélier se contenta de tendre un doigt vers lui et un linge humide se posa de lui-même sur son front.

Il réclama ensuite un verre d'eau. Là encore, le Tibétain se limita à indiquer de l'index une carafe d'eau et un verre posés sur la table de chevet, sans même relever la tête.

Et lorsque Saga voulut lui demander quelque chose à manger, il réalisa qu'une assiette de tartines et de biscuits était posée sur un support au pied du lit.

Il soupira, encore plus démoralisé qu'avant. Oui, bien sûr, il était heureux que Mû soit auprès de lui et qu'il ait veillé sur lui durant sa convalescence, mais ce silence qu'il avait d'abord considéré comme une douce quiétude devenait de moins en moins paisible et donnait à Saga l'impression qu'une tempête pouvait éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Il aurait vraiment tout donné en cet instant pour entendre la douce voix du Bélier...

Finalement, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant une fois de plus, son regard rivé vers le plafond et les quelques fissures qui s'y trouvaient. Puis, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il laissa échapper d'une voix lente :

-En fait, je crois que je vais finir par m'habituer à ce genre de situations...

La phrase retomba lourdement dans la pièce, et l'oppressant silence s'instaura de nouveau. Saga ferma alors les yeux, découragé. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe... Mais finalement :

-...Comment ça?

La surprise fut si grande que le Gémeau manqua de tomber de son lit. Il se rattrapa de justesse au matelas et se releva d'un coup pour faire face aux deux yeux couleur jade qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Mû avait enfin décidé de sortir de son mutisme et son regard, bien que légèrement fuyant, lui était à présent entièrement destiné.

Et bien qu'il en fut ravi, Saga se trouva décontenancé par ce soudain changement et il eut du mal à formuler une réponse correcte :

-Eh bien, je veux dire... Nous deux seuls dans ma chambre, dans des circonstances des plus étranges...

Le Gémeau s'interrompit alors, se demandant au passage s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Il en fut persuadé lorsque le visage du Bélier devint légèrement rouge et que ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau, avec obstination.

Le silence reprit alors place dans la pièce, et il sembla à l'aîné qu'il était encore plus oppressant qu'auparavant : bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il répondu un truc pareil? Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas compris que se la fermer était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux, en ce moment?

-Écoute, Saga...

Ah, tiens : écouter! Oui, pourquoi pas? Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'aggraver les choses, avec ça!

Il lui fallut malgré tout un certain temps pour comprendre que ces deux mots ne lui avaient pas été soufflés par son subconscient, mais par un jeune Atlante qui avait de nouveau levé des yeux inquiets vers lui.

Aussitôt, Saga se redressa, prit son air le plus solennel et plongea son regard dans celui du Tibétain tout en croisant nerveusement ses mains. Cela sembla amuser Mû, qui ne put retenir un très bref sourire. Hélas, son expression redevint bien vite terriblement sérieuse et il reprit la parole :

-Tu m'as... Surpris.

Délicat euphémisme pour désigner l'état d'extrême confusion dans lequel il avait mis le Bélier après leur dernière «discussion». Saga jugea cependant préférable de ne pas lui en faire la remarque et le laissa poursuivre :

-Je dois t'avouer que... C'est une situation dans laquelle je n'imaginais pas me retrouver un jour.

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux et marmonna :

-Est-ce que ça... Ça fait longtemps que...?

Mû s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment terminer sa phrase. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps à Saga pour deviner de quoi il était question :

-Tu viens d'avoir 21 ans, c'est ça?

-Euh... Oui, en effet, répondit le Bélier avec une certaine surprise.

-Bon... Ça fait à peu près 21 ans, alors.

La réaction de Mû fut assez similaire à celle que le Gémeau avait imaginé : il eut un vif mouvement de recul et se plaqua encore davantage contre le mur de pierre, l'air terriblement confus. Enfin, se dit Saga, au moins, il ne s'était pas enfui à toutes jambes. Il en profita donc pour poursuivre :

-Je t'aimais déjà quand tu étais tout juste assez grand pour tenir au creux de mes bras, quand tu as prononcé mon nom pour la première fois, quand tu as commencé ton entraînement, quand Aldebaran te fabriquait des couronnes de fleurs et que tu te sentais obligé de les porter toute la journée pour ne pas le vexer, quand tu boudais parce que Milo et DeathMask t'entraînaient dans des histoires pas possibles. Je t'aimais quand tu es parti. Je t'aimais quand tu es revenu. Et là, en ce moment, je continue à t'aimer... Donc, oui. A peu près 21 ans.

De toute évidence, Mû ne savait plus où se mettre. Saga aurait également donné cher pour disparaître le plus vite possible : avouer à un homme qu'il était l'amour de votre vie depuis sa naissance, c'était plutôt embarrassant.

Mais ils restèrent à leur place, yeux rivés vers le sol ou vers le plafond, dans un silence des plus inconfortables. Si inconfortable que Saga consentit finalement à se tourner vers le Tibétain... Puis à lui souffler d'un air résigné :

-Tu sais, Mû, tu n'as pas à te sentir forcé à quoique ce soit.

Après un mouvement d'épaules hésitant, le Bélier se décida lui aussi à se retourner, sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus sur son embarras :

-Je te demande pardon?

Saga poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et déclara, avec un ton trop abattu pour être en accord avec ses paroles :

-Eh bien... Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais pour autant cesser d'être ton ami. Et vu que tu ne veux pas dépasser ce stade, on peut très bien continuer à «faire comme avant»...

-Mais enfin, Saga, je...

Déjà surpris par l'interruption, le Gémeau fut clairement choqué par le regard fixe de Mû et la détermination avec laquelle il se tenait devant lui, malgré son visage rosissant :

-Je... Je ne t'ai jamais dit «non», tu sais...

Une profonde vague de silence s'abattit alors sur le Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna.

Bien vite suivi d'un «**SÉRIEUX?**» hurlé assez fort pour exploser une nouvelle fois les tympans d'Aldebaran, qui commença à regretter d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami seul avec un Saga dans un tel état.

Mais Mû était tout à fait parvenu à gérer la situation seul, en assommant Saga avec son oreiller avant que le Gémeau n'ait pu faire le moindre geste et en s'exclamant :

-Eh, minute! Je n'ai pas non plus dit «oui», à ce que je sache!

Déçu de s'être fait rembarrer une fois de plus, Saga se rassit en se disant qu'il ne devrait pas être permis de donner aux gens de tels faux espoirs. Enfin, en tout cas, Mû n'était pas parti. Il avait donc encore quelque chose à lui dire :

-Tu es calmé, maintenant?

-Navré, mais ça fait plus de 20 ans que je t'aime, alors...

-Oui, mais moi, ça fait à peine une semaine que je le sais, lui rappela Mû avec un léger sourire. Essaye de t'en souvenir!

Saga se reprit aussitôt et s'estima heureux que le Bélier se soit remis à sourire : peut-être que tout n'était pas complètement perdu, finalement...

-Enfin..., reprit alors le Tibétain. Je peux comprendre que tu attendes une réponse rapide, ...Mais tout cela me semble si soudain!

-Mais je ne te pousse pas à me répondre immédiatement, Mû! Je...

Le mensonge était tellement gros que Saga ne parvint même pas à le faire sortir de sa bouche. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir puis, se disant qu'il ne risquait rien à être franc, déclara :

-Non. En fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Après 21 ans, je ne me sens plus vraiment la force d'attendre encore... Je suis désolé.

Saga s'était attendu à faire face à un visage outré. Autant dire que sa surprise fut grande lorsque l'Atlante laissa échapper un petit rire : c'était bon signe ou pas?

-...Mais l'ennui, Saga, c'est que j'ignore moi-même ce que je voudrais te répondre...

Bon, c'était prévisible... Trop prévisible, peut-être. Si bien que Saga fut davantage déçu que surpris par la réponse. A cela, Mû se contenta de lui adresser un regard désolé auquel il ajouta, pour la forme :

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Moi qui croyais que les Béliers étaient impulsifs...

-Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que racontent les étoiles, Saga! Mais nous pouvons l'être, c'est vrai...

-Alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ton instinct te guider?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Milo.

-Heureusement, lui accorda Saga avec un léger rire. Mais pour une fois, ne pourrais-tu pas essayer?

Un bref silence lui répondit, bien vite suivi d'un énième soupir :

-Je ne sais pas, Saga... On m'a toujours enseigné à agir de manière réfléchie et avec la plus grande sagesse. Alors, mon instinct...

-Mais rien ne t'empêche de tenter le coup, n'est-ce pas?

Mû ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de fixer Saga avec insistance : laisser son instinct le guider... C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Surtout que son instinct faisait naître dans son cerveau quelques idées pas très nettes...

Il secoua vivement la tête et fit de nouveau face à Saga, qui semblait toujours attendre qu'il prenne une décision : ...Bah, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, non?

-Oh, et puis, après tout, au point où nous en sommes rendus!

Un sourire un peu plus large prit place sur le visage du Gémeau alors que Mû s'asseyait de nouveau sur un bord du matelas, face à lui. Ils se contemplèrent un moment, dans le silence le plus total.

Le Bélier commença alors à faire taire les multitudes de questions sordides qui s'étaient nichées dans son crâne et à laisser l' «instinctif» se mettre en place.

...

Bon... Pour le moment, le résultat n'était pas très concluant : la seule chose que son instinct créa dans son esprit fut un soudain désir de valériane et, pour des raisons beaucoup plus claires, une furieuse envie d'étrangler Aphrodite des Poissons.

...Et également une étrange impression que les yeux de Saga semblaient encore plus brillants que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Bizarre, d'ailleurs : il n'avait jamais distingué ces subtiles nuances de bleu et de vert qui composaient les iris du Gémeau, jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Ou bien était-ce la lumière qui lui donnait quelques hallucinations? Possible... Le seul moyen d'en être sûr, c'était sans doute de les regarder de plus près.

Ah. Maintenant, il en distinguait beaucoup plus clairement les différentes teintes, passant du turquoise au céladon. Et, en s'approchant encore davantage, il put également y discerner une légère touche de gris. Un tableau des plus envoûtants.

Si envoûtant qu'il mit un certain temps à réaliser que ce petit quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le nez depuis un moment n'était autre que celui de Saga, contre lequel il avait fini par se heurter au cours de sa contemplation.

Mais le contact n'était pas désagréable... Il avait déjà pu se rendre compte, les quelques fois où Saga avait rassemblé assez de courage pour lui tenir la main, que la peau du Grec était loin d'être déplaisante au toucher. Plutôt le contraire, même. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à la joue du Gémeau pour appuyer ses pensées. Mû ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau de son aîné.

Il les rouvrit un peu plus tard, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant de nouveau deux superbes iris le fixer avec insistance : c'était une sensation si apaisante, ce regard qui semblait lui dire qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre, que n'importe quelle barrière pouvait se briser d'un claquement de doigts, qu'il n'avait jamais été autant désiré qu'aujourd'hui...

Il se sentait bien, avec ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Saga et ses deux mains posées sur les joues du Grec. Si bien. Au point que son cerveau ne se scandalisa même pas lorsqu'il se demanda s'il était possible d'accentuer cette sensation en se rapprochant encore davantage...

Tiens? Cette fois, c'était contre sa bouche qu'il sentait une légère pression... Un contact qui ne lui était pas inconnu, d'ailleurs : celui des lèvres de Saga.

Curieux, pourtant : cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait aucune surprise, ni aucune crainte à ce sujet. La sensation lui semblait à présent tout à fait naturelle. Si naturelle qu'il ne s'offusqua pas lorsqu'il sentit la main de Saga s'appuyer derrière sa tête pour accentuer le contact. Le souffle chaud du Grec contre son visage et les lents mouvements de ses doigts dans ses cheveux eurent bien vite raison des vagues protestations lancées par ses derniers neurones actifs, et il s'abandonna avec délice dans ce plaisir de plus en plus familier.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le contact prenne fin, que la main de Saga ne glisse le long de ses mèches, donnant à son corps la soudaine impression d'être glacé, et que la voix grave qu'il appréciait tant ne résonne jusqu'à ses oreilles en un doux murmure :

-Mû...

L'appel de son nom sembla avoir l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour le Tibétain, car il eut enfin l'air de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Bienvenu dans le monde réel_, chantonna joyeusement son cerveau.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en moins de trois secondes, ses joues pâles se teintèrent d'un rouge carmin que Saga jugea ravissant, et il plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres avec une expression délicieusement choquée.

Il se releva immédiatement et, après avoir bafouillé quelques débuts de phrases incompréhensibles, réussit à articuler :

-Je-Je dois partir!

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà fait trois pas en direction de la porte lorsque Saga lui lança avec un sourire de pur bonheur :

-Est-ce que je peux considérer ça comme un «oui»?

-Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une impulsion! Rétorqua aussitôt le Bélier en continuant d'avancer.

-Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que ce n'était pas un «non», n'est-ce pas? Poursuivit Saga d'un air taquin, qui le fit aussitôt ressembler à Kanon.

A cet instant, Mû se décida à se retourner, lui jetant au passage un regard furieux, qui n'allait malheureusement pas avec son nouveau teint. Il le dévisagea un moment, l'air au comble de l'embarras, puis s'écria:

-C'était un «peut-être»! Voilà, tu es content?

Après quoi il reprit sa route vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de baisser la tête au maximum, pour ne pas croiser le regard lumineux que Saga lui lançait : «content»? Lui qui n'espérait même plus une poignée de main, il avait obtenu un baiser et un début de réponse! Autant dire que «content», c'était faible. ...Mais comme la chance semblait enfin lui sourire, pourquoi ne pas la pousser encore plus loin..?

-Mû!

L'interpellé fit un nouvel arrêt, mais ne se retourna pas : il pensait s'être suffisamment humilié pour les dix années à venir. Aussi ne fit-il pas à Saga le plaisir de lui répondre et le laissa continuer :

-Je ne me sens pas encore parfaitement rétabli, marmonna le Gémeau avec une agonie feinte. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de revenir me tenir compagnie demain?

Silence.

Saga attendit patiemment, croisant les doigts sous sa couverture et observant avec attention les moindres mouvements effectués par le Tibétain : le léger sursaut de ses épaules, ses genoux qui se pliaient légèrement, un visage hésitant, à demi-tourné vers lui à plusieurs reprises, de brefs tremblements de mains, ses doigts indécis frottant ses lèvres avec acharnement, …

En bref, le langage du corps du Mû. Et Saga comprenait ce langage (et n'aurait pas été contre un approfondissement de ses connaissances).

Aussi, en fin de compte, ne fut-il pas étonné de la réponse qui suivit ses gesticulations :

-...Peut-être.

Et sur ces paroles, il reprit une fois encore son chemin jusqu'à la porte, dissimulant son visage dans ses mains et pressant le pas. Mais pas suffisamment pour quitter la chambre avant que Saga ne s'exclame joyeusement :

-Eh bien à demain, alors!

-PEUT-ÊTRE!

Mais le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme à ce moment-là apporta à Saga la certitude que demain à la première heure, le Bélier serait présent à la troisième Maison!

Et lorsqu'il fut certain que Mû eut bien quitté le Temple, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, contemplant le plafond fissuré avec un parfait air d'imbécile heureux tout en se disant que, décidément, il aurait un tas de choses à raconter à Kanon à son retour!

**XxXxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement, après une journée de travail des plus remplies.

Il eut cependant la grande satisfaction de trouver le couloir vide, sans la moindre trace de petits garnements ou de tout individu de sexe féminin : la soirée ne commençait pas trop mal. Elle se poursuivit plutôt bien lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et lançant un vague «Bonsoir», une petite boule de poils se jeta à ses pieds en jappant joyeusement. Mais le silence qui suivit était bien moins plaisant.

Sans paraître affectueux ni même amical, Kanon avait au moins pris l'habitude de l'accueillir avec plus ou moins d'entrain lorsqu'il rentrait du Tribunal. (ça pouvait aller de «Salut! T'as passé une bonne journée?» à «Oh merde, encore toi...») Or, ce soir-là, aucune réponse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon qu'il trouva Kanon, avachi dans le canapé, qui se contenta de lever un œil ennuyé vers lui et d'agiter vaguement la main.

Démarrage de soirée extra, en conclut le Juge.

-Bon... Je ne te demande pas si tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Évite, s'il te plait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé?

-Pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-...D'accord.

Silence.

-Tu sais que nous sommes vraiment sur la bonne voie?

-Ah.

-Eh bien, oui. Il a suffi que je prononce ton nom au Tribunal et tous les spectres présents m'ont jeté un regard noir! Gordon a même fait éclater un mur!

-Youpi...

Silence.

-Tu sais... C'est demain qu'a lieu notre grand final.

-Je sais.

-Et... Tu es au point?

-Je pense, oui.

-Très bien.

Silence.

-Donc... Dès demain soir, toute cette histoire sera close.

-Ouais.

-Et tu pourras enfin partir.

-Pas trop tôt.

-Et on ne se reverra plus.

-Génial.

-Parfait.

-Merveilleux.

-Fantastique.

Silence.

-Eh, Rhad'?

-Quoi?

-...Non, laisse tomber.

-Trop tard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ben, en fait... C'est l'une des dernières nuits que je passe ici, alors... Je me suis dit que peut-être...

Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase, la rendant complètement incompréhensible pour le juge :

-Tu peux répéter?

-Raaah, puis non! Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, c'est sûr!

Rien n'aurait pu attiser davantage la curiosité de la Whyvern, qui vint s'asseoir à côté du Gémeau, le scrutant avec attention : est-ce que, par hasard, Kanon songeait actuellement à la même chose que lui...?

Sans vraiment le réaliser, Rhadamanthe prit les mains du Chevalier entre les siennes, ignorant le regard sceptique de son vis-à-vis, et lui murmura d'une voix aussi douce que possible :

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Kanon sembla encore hésiter un moment, puis poussa un soupir résigné :

-Bon, commença-t-il, le visage rosissant. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que... Ce soir, toi et moi...

-Oui?

-Enfin, je veux dire... Ça te dirait que, cette nuit, on...

-_Oui_?

-...On regarde un film ensemble?

Blanc.

-...Pardon?

-Ben... J'ai jamais vu un film de ma vie, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion...

Aussitôt, le juge lâcha les mains de son colocataire et se frappa le front avec pour seule pensée «Mais quel con!». L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas s'il faisait allusion à Kanon ou à lui même...

Puis, réalisant enfin ce que le Gémeau venait de lui dire, il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard stupéfait :

-Attends... T'as JAMAIS vu un film?

-Et voilà, j'étais sûr que t'allais te foutre te moi, grogna l'ex-Marina.

-Reconnais que c'est surprenant!

-Et je la branchais où, la télévision, au Sanctuaire sous-marin?

Un point pour le Gémeau, reconnut Rhadamanthe en se dirigeant vers le porte-manteau :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Demanda le Gémeau en haussant un sourcil.

-On va faire ce que deux personnes normales sont censées faire un samedi soir, répondit le Juge en enfilant une veste.

-...C'est-à-dire?

-Je vais acheter des pizzas, de la bière et pendant ce temps, tu choisis un DVD. Ça te va?

Un air de profonde incrédulité lui répondit, mais bien vite suivi d'un large sourire alors que le Gémeau se dirigeait vers les étagères du Juge, observant d'un air curieux les quelques jaquettes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Et lorsque Rhadamanthe revint quinze minutes plus tard, trois cartons dans une main et un pack dans l'autre, Kanon s'était déjà ré-installé dans le divan et l'observait avec un sourire impatient, que le Juge ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignon :

-Tu as fait ton choix?

Pour toute réponse, Kanon eut un sourire encore plus large et désigna du doigt un des coffrets qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Le visage de Rhadamanthe pâlit aussitôt :

-Euh... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux voir?

-J'ai aucune idée de quoi ça parle! Mais le titre me plaisait bien.

-...

-Quoi? C'est quand même pas un film porno?

-Pas vraiment, non, grinça le Juge. Mais tu sais qu'il y a trois films là-dedans?

-Et alors?

-Disons que ça va durer très longtemps...

-Ça pose un problème?

Rhadamanthe hésita. Son regard passa lentement de la jaquette au regard presque suppliant du Chevalier d'Or... Autant dire que le morceau de plastique ne fit pas le poids bien longtemps.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'il inséra le premier disque dans le lecteur et qu'il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kanon, qui fixait déjà l'écran avec une attention démesurée.

Et c'était partit pour plus de sept heures... Assaisonnées d'une pizza, d'alcool... Et d'un Dragon des Mers dont la compagnie n'était, en somme, pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait d'abord cru.

Ça aurait pu être pire.

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, à la Giudecca, Hadès, le Dieu Suprême du Royaume des morts, était en proie à une grande réflexion, qui pour une fois ne concernait ni les modalités administratives des Enfers, ni de nouvelles tentatives d'enlèvements d'Athéna. En effet, il avait, depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, reçu diverses plaintes au sujet de Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux.

Il avait d'abord ignoré les crises de Valentine, qui semblait avoir fait de l'ex-Général son ennemi juré après leur dernière rencontre : il avait conscience de l'admiration démesurée de la Harpie pour la Whyvern.

Puis les remarques et les plaintes s'étaient multipliées, toujours plus diverses et variées : comportement révoltant, tendances à se livrer à des plaisirs malsains, insultes, ignorance, harcèlement sexuel, meurtre de papillons, et il en passait.

Il commença alors à se demander s'il était possible que Kanon, si poli et si chaleureux, ait pu changer à ce point, et surtout en aussi peu de temps. Cela lui semblait fort peu crédible, et il décida d'écarter les blâmes.

Mais lorsque même sa chère Pandore revint ce soir-là, le visage inondé de larmes et une lueur de rage au fond de ses yeux, en clamant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de «ce sale menteur de Phénix» ni de «cette enflure de Gémeau», Hadès s'interrogea sérieusement : bon sang, mais que se passait-il donc aux Enfers, ces derniers temps?

Et, du même coup, le Souverain du Monde souterrain dut remettre en question la perfection de Kanon des Gémeaux. Il était, bien entendu, inconcevable pour lui que l'ex-Général l'ait dupé : il n'était pas aussi stupide que son frère Poséidon, après tout!

Mais tout de même, un tel changement de comportement avait quelque chose de potentiellement suspect...

Enfin, se dit-il en haussant ses épaules divines, il aurait le temps de voir ça par lui-même. Demain soir, une nouvelle soirée avait été programmée aux Enfers et Rhadamanthe lui avait promis que Kanon les rejoindrait pour l'occasion. Il aviserait à ce moment-là.

A l'heure actuelle, il avait une préoccupation plus importante : à savoir, comment convaincre Cerbère de se laisser mettre une muselière lors de sa prochaine promenade.

**XxXxXxX**

-Alors? Ça t'a plu?

-... Donc, si j'ai tout compris, l'Univers a été sauvé il y a très longtemps par un abruti pré-pubère, sa sœur jumelle à tendance incestueuse, un capitaine incompétent, une espèce de serpillère géante, deux boîtes de conserve format XXL, et que pour fêter ça, ils sont tous allés s'installer sur une planète peuplée de nounours géants pour danser avec eux?

-... Tu sais que tu viens d'insulter trois des plus grands films de l'histoire du cinéma?

-Ah? Désolé.

-Et sinon?

-Bah, la musique était bien. Et puis, leur princesse à eux, elle ne se fait capturer que deux fois dans toute l'histoire, et sa tenue de prisonnière est quand même nettement plus intéressante...

Soudain pris d'une mauvaise humeur, Rhadamanthe se leva pour éteindre le lecteur DVD, tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais montrer un film avec Carrie Fisher à Kanon :

-Mais je pense toujours que leurs soi-disant «vaisseaux spatiaux» sont atrocement moches!

-Tu préfèrerais des cabines téléphoniques bleues? (1)

-...Hein?

-Laisse tomber.

Kanon n'insista pas : aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans un débat là-dessus. Encore moins avec un être aussi têtu que Rhadamanthe. Aussi se contenta-t-il de bâiller et de se lever d'un pas titubant, se dirigeant jusqu'à la chambre d'une démarche plus ou moins assurée :

-Bon, j'y vais! A tout de suite.

-Okay, répondit le Juge en rassemblant les cannettes vides. Mais tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à atteindre le lit?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un «boum!» sonore et c'est davantage blasé que surpris que Rhadamanthe se retourna pour découvrir Kanon, écroulé en plein milieu du couloir : près de huit heures de Georges Lucas, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à la télévision, c'était un coup rude. Même le chiot s'était effondré sur le canapé et ne semblait pas près d'en bouger avant une bonne dizaine d'heures de sommeil.

Le Juge poussa un soupir, décida de remettre le ménage au lendemain et vint sans se presser aux côtés de l'endormi pour le traîner jusqu'à la chambre.

Enfin... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : parce qu'il se rendit compte bien vite que Kanon n'avait pas menti sur son poids («rien que du muscle!» affirmait-il régulièrement, et c'était malheureusement indéniable) et que 87 kilos n'étaient pas particulièrement évident à charger, entraînement divin ou non. Il parvint malgré tout à le transporter jusqu'au lit sans le réveiller et une fois sa besogne accomplie, s'allongea à son tour en soupirant.

Il ferma les yeux et resta un moment immobile, laissant la paisible respiration du Grec le bercer. Histoire d'oublier ne serait-ce que cinq minutes que tout ceci n'était qu'une grotesque mascarade, qu'il avait lui-même orchestrée. Parce qu'il s'était découvert le besoin de chercher un semblant de vérité dans toute cette farce. Et qu'il peinait de moins en moins à le trouver.

Et lorsque dans son sommeil, Kanon se tourna sur le côté et agrippa sa chemise en marmonnant, il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour se tourner à son tour et l'entourer de ses bras.

Plus de faux-semblants, maintenant. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Alors inutile de chercher à dissimuler son sourire plus longtemps, à se retenir de plonger son visage dans la longue chevelure bleutée, ou à taire le petit soupir de satisfaction et la question qui s'en suivit :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi?

Afin de, finalement, dissimuler une fois de plus la véritable interrogation qui se cachait derrière tout ça :

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans toi__?_

**A suivre...**

(1) Pour **Leyounette** XD Comprendra qui voudra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Eh bien, voilà... Douzième volet. On commence à voir le bout de cette fanfic. Très honnêtement, je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les quinze chapitres : autant dire qu'on a fait les trois quarts!

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques remarques rapides avant de commencer :

-Cette fois-ci, ma chère **Leyounette **n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre, puisque je voulais le poster dans la semaine! Je m'excuse donc d'avance, car il risque de contenir pas mal de fautes d'orthographes!

-Le «parcours» dans Londres, tout comme les monuments ou bâtiments que je décris ont été majoritairement fait de mémoire, vu que je n'ai visité cette ville qu'une fois. J'espère donc ne pas avoir fait de grosses erreurs. Si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse.

-Hadès peut paraître quelque peu (voire carrément) «OOC» dans ce chapitre... Mais honnêtement, c'est un Dieu que j'imagine très difficilement se mettre en colère, et comme je voulais garder une certaine fidélité face au film dont je m'inspire, j'ai préféré lui donner une apparence «calme», au risque de choquer.

-Les quelques références mythologiques ont également été faîtes de mémoire. Il est possible que j'ai commis quelques erreurs.

-A partir de ce moment-là de l'intrigue, le film me semblait un peu fade et rapide. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour «étoffer». J'espère que cela conviendra.

Sinon, pour ne pas changer, un petit mot à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser des reviews :

**Baella** : Merci de ne pas me blâmer pour mes retards, je t'en suis très reconnaissante! Sinon, je ne connais pas particulièrement le «langage des baisers», alors je ne sais pas vraiment si un baiser sur le front a une signification particulière... Je vérifierai. Ensuite, tes prédictions concernant Pandore étaient justes, en effet : félicitations! Et oui, ton idée pour la production d'électricité au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin n'est pas mauvaise... Mais je doute que Kanon aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour accepter! XD Enfin, la «blague» n'en est pas vraiment une : il s'agit juste d'une référence à Doctor Who, qui est la série préférée de ma correctrice, **Leyounette**, à qui je voulais faire plaisir. Rien de plus. En tout cas, merci encore pour cette merveilleuse review!

**Manuka** : Quand une review commence par «OMG», je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre! XD Mais j'avoue m'être bien éclatée à imaginer la réaction de chaque spectre face à un Kanon des plus exécrables. Et quand j'apprends que ça ne fait pas rire que moi, c'est un réel bonheur! Quant à la description de Pandore, c'est également comme ça que je la perçois... Et je pense que même Kanon ne serait pas rassuré face à elle. Et au fait, sache que tu ne t'es pas totalement trompé : à la base, ce devait être Le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais j'ai changé d'avis car je suis dans ma période Science-Fiction, en ce moment! XD Merci encore pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, que je m'empresse de te retourner!

**xzaboo** : D' «extase»? Je ne serais jamais allée jusque là, mais... Merci, ça me touche beaucoup! Voici donc la suite, et sache que non, tu ne me mets pas la pression : quand quelqu'un réclame le chapitre suivant, ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose! Donc, merci encore!

**Seveya** : Eh bien, on va voir si tes prédictions continuent à être exactes! «smile» Et oui, je l'admets, je ne suis vraiment pas sympa avec Saga... Enfin, il a gagné un Bélier, il ne va pas se plaindre, quand même! XD Merci pour tes encouragements, en tout cas!

**mina** : Eh bien, voici la suite! XD Je suis heureuse que cette fic soit toujours à ton goût, merci!

**Kirinkai** : Waoh... Tu es le premier canard shinigami que je rencontre! C'est donc un plaisir pour moi de te compter parmi mes lectrices! Mais... Tu as... Tout lu d'un coup? Et tu n'as pas succombé face à la stupidité et aux atroces clichés de cette fic? ...Mes félicitations! ...Et tant d'adorables compliments et d'encouragements... C'est dangereux pour ma santé, je pourrais m'en évanouir de joie! T-T En tout cas, sache que ton commentaire m'a comblé de bonheur! Et pour ça, merci mille fois, en espérant ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite! Bises!

**Hemere** : Moui, c'est vrai, c'est presque dommage que ça s'améliore, vu que je me suis bien éclatée à les transformer en vieux couple froissé. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas les faire souffrir éternellement! Quoique... Ehm, bref! Sinon, il peut paraître curieux que Kanon n'ai pas eu le réflexe d'allumer la télé avant, mais... Je voulais _absolument_ écrire ça! (en fait, c'était un passage que j'avais déjà écrit bien avant le chapitre lui-même) Donc, voilà, merci encore pour ta review! De mon côté, j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience! Kiss! (réponse au PS : oui, en effet, j'avais adoré la façon dont Chabat avait sorti ça à la fin, et j'ai voulu le reprendre) (réponse au PPS : Ce n'est même pas comparable, nous sommes d'accord! Et Kanon approuve! XD)

**Gemini-Fan** : Oh, pourquoi? Tu ne perds rien à essayer, tu sais! En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir! «smile» Et c'est moi qui te remercies pour cette gentille review, en espérant que ça continuera à te plaire!

**Marianclea** : Pour Saga/Mû, disons qu'Aphrodite se contrefichait de savoir si l'histoire allait aboutir ou non, du moment qu'il était le premier au courant! XD Pour Rhada/Kanon, en effet, une évolution qui pourrait être plus rapide si chacun était honnête avec soi-même... Mais ça ne serait plus aussi drôle, non? «smile» Ravie d'apprendre que le passage «SM» t'ai plu, parce que j'ai vraiment galéré pour essayer de le caser! Donc, voilà, merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes encouragements, qui me font toujours autant plaisir! (PS : Oui, bien joué, c'est exactement ça!)

**Doralynne** : Nous sommes d'accord. J'ai beau préféré Star Wars, le TARDIS... C'est le TARDIS, quoi! Et tu as raison : les épisodes IV, V et VI sont les meilleurs! Sinon, merci pour tes «trois mots» qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir! Thank you so much!

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s!**

**Chapter 12 : Dark Messenger**

Le «grand jour» avait fini par arriver.

Tout avait été mis au point depuis plus d'une semaine. Les gestes et les paroles avaient été réglés dans les moindres détails. La prestation serait sans aucun doute parfaite.

...Et pourtant, ni Rhadamanthe, ni Kanon ne se sentaient prêts à affronter cette dernière épreuve.

Peut-être parce que finalement, le métier de comédiens ne leur convenait pas : jouer un personnage s'était avéré amusant les premiers jours, puis particulièrement irritant par la suite. Surtout pour Kanon qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à assumer son nouveau statut aux yeux de l'Armée des Enfers. Ou peut-être aussi parce que cela leur rappelait un peu trop brutalement que leur cohabitation touchait maintenant à sa fin. Et même s'ils accueillaient tous deux avec joie la fin de cette mascarade, ils ne pouvaient nier que la «vie à deux» dont ils s'étaient tant moqués ne leur avait pas particulièrement déplu...

Enfin. Pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble, assis dans le salon du juge. Rhadamanthe, sur un fauteuil, qui faisait semblant de lire le journal et Kanon, avachi sur le canapé, vaguement occupé à agiter un morceau de chiffon au dessus du museau de son chien (jeu qui semblait particulièrement plaire au canidé, à en juger de ses battements de queue). Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le froissement des feuilles de papier journal et les quelques jappements de l'animal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge ne sonne midi et ne les fasse tous deux sursauter. Kanon sortit alors de sa rêverie :

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il au Juge, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Bizarrement, non. Répondit Rhadamanthe sans lever les yeux de son article. Il semblerait que le Seigneur Hadès ait jugé préférable de me donner ma journée...

-Pour que tu la passes à me sermonner sur mon comportement de ces derniers jours? Interrogea Kanon en souriant.

-Va savoir. En tout cas, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'un jour de congé payé.

-Besoin de décompresser?

A ces mots, le Juge finit par relever les yeux de son journal, jetant un regard surpris à l'ex-Dragon des Mers :

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, non?

-...Ah. Oui, sans doute.

Kanon baissa aussitôt les yeux et rapporta son attention sur le canidé. Et Rhadamanthe avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec lui pour savoir qu'un contact visuel rompu était forcément mauvais signe. Résigné, le juge reposa le journal sur la table basse et se mit à fixer le Gémeau :

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Kanon ignora la question et continua à gratter distraitement la tête du chiot.

-...Tu es inquiet, c'est ça?

-Nooon, railla Kanon avec un sourire narquois, tu crois?

-Ça te tuerait d'être sérieux plus de cinq secondes d'affilé?

Le sourire du Gémeau s'évanouit aussitôt et il se décida enfin à lâcher l'animal. Après quoi il se leva et vint se planter devant le juge, l'air beaucoup moins enjoué :

-D'accord. Tu veux une réponse sérieuse?

-S'il te plait.

-Très bien. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Y a bien eu deux ou trois trucs marrants qui ont valu le coup mais dans l'absolu, mon existence n'est pas très glorieuse. Honnêtement, je ne m'attends pas à atterrir à Elysion après ma mort. Et avec ce que tu m'as demandé de faire et de dire ce soir, je commence sérieusement à me demander si Hadès lui même ne choisira pas le pire châtiment possible pour mon âme. Voilà tout.

Le juge l'observa un moment. Un long moment. Puis il soupira, reprit son journal d'un air las et répondit simplement :

-Menteur.

-Pardon? S'insurgea Kanon, qui regretta aussitôt sa brève solennité.

-Tu mens, insista Rhadamanthe en roulant le journal, l'utilisant ensuite pour donner une légère tape sur le front du Grec. Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna qui a combattu contre l'armée d'Hadès en sachant pertinemment quel sort attend ceux qui s'opposent à la volonté des Dieux. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu te contrefiches de savoir où atterriras ton âme.

Le Gémeau fit la grimace et Rhadamanthe sut aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste. Il poursuivit donc :

-Moi, je pense que ce qui te tracasse, ce ne sont pas les conséquences de ce que tu vas faire ce soir, mais plutôt ce que tu vas faire ce soir, justement. J'ai tort?

Le silence qui suivit fut bien plus révélateur qu'une quelconque réponse orale. Le juge soupira une nouvelle fois :

-Vraiment, Kanon, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre. Tu es capable de passer tes journées à dire les pires horreurs à ton frère ou à tes amis, alors pourquoi tu hésites maintenant?

Kanon se tut un moment et leva les yeux au plafond, l'air pensif :

-...Peut-être parce que même si je leur sors des trucs horribles, Saga et Milo savent très bien que je ne suis pas sérieux. Ça a pas vraiment de conséquences... Là, tout le monde va s'imaginer que je pense _vraiment_ tout ce que je dis... Et j'ai beau y réfléchir, je crois que _jamais_, de toute ma vie, je ne me suis autant comporté comme un salaud. Et crois-moi, c'est pas rien...

Pour le coup, ce fut le juge qui garda le silence. Parce que bizarrement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester neutre devant les troubles de Kanon (chose qui aurait dû lui paraître normal, car il en était après tout le premier responsable). Et pour être franc, le voir dans cet état lui était fort désagréable. Il tenta donc un vague essai de réconfort :

-Ne sois donc pas si inquiet. Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'après ça, tu ne retourneras plus jamais à la Giudecca.

-...Ouais, probablement.

Bon, cette première tentative n'avait pas été très concluante... Rhadamanthe poursuivit donc, avec un ton qui se voulait plus léger :

-Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, j'allègerai ta peine le jour de ta mort, d'accord?

Mais devant le regard torve que lui jeta l'ex-Général en chef des troupes de Poséidon, Rhadamanthe se fit la réflexion que l'humour des Enfers ne devait pas être utilisé avec n'importe qui.

Cependant, les lèvres de Kanon finirent par se soulever d'un demi-centimètre et il offrit au juge un regard compatissant, si bien que ce dernier le soupçonna fortement de souligner l'aspect pitoyable de sa démarche :

-Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa... Merci, Rhad'.

Après quoi il s'en retourna à ses activités, qui consistèrent essentiellement à vider la bibliothèque en critiquant à peu près chaque ouvrage qu'il en sortait (étrangement, seuls Edgar Poe et Agatha Christie échappèrent à son courroux : le Dragon des Mers ne s'était pas encore tout à fait départi de ses penchants malsains). Et Rhadamanthe, en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Kanon, qui jetait une bonne vingtaine de bouquins un peu partout en grommelant, et au chiot, qui s'acharnait sans remord sur ceux qui passait à porter de ses crocs (son exemplaire de _La Divine Comédie_ n'y survivrait pas), se surprit à se demander à quoi allait bien ressembler son quotidien une fois le Gémeau repartit pour la Grèce.

…

Enfin, se dit-il en reprenant son journal et en ignorant la sensation de plus en plus désagréable qui prenait place au creux de sa poitrine, il aurait bien le temps de voir ça une fois toute cette affaire terminée.

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, mais cette fois-ci au Sanctuaire, Kiki de l'Appendix vivait lui aussi une mini-crise domestique. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Lorsque son maître s'était abstenu durant plusieurs jours de monter jusqu'au Temple des Gémeaux, frémissant de terreur à la simple évocation du maître des lieux, le petit Bélier avait eu la certitude que l'amitié unissant Mû de Jamir et Saga le traître avait définitivement pris fin.

Ses espoirs furent rapidement réduits à néant lorsqu'il constata que, pendant les sept jours d'inconscience de Saga (l'enfant avait prié à plusieurs reprises pour que cet état soit définitif), son maître avait aussitôt pris l'initiative de passer l'essentiel de ses journées au chevet du Troisième Gardien, revenant parfois en pleine nuit totalement épuisé et pourtant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Mais ce ne fut que le jour du réveil de l'ancien schizophrène que les soupçons de Kiki s'intensifièrent. Plus particulièrement lorsqu'il vit Mû du Bélier revenir au Temple au beau milieu de l'après-midi, la démarche légère et un sourire stupide plaqué sur les lèvres : spectacle perturbant pour le petit Atlante, qui avait toujours vu en son maître un être sage et mesuré.

Aussi, lorsque Mû avait annoncé plus tôt dans la matinée qu'il partait pour la Maison des Gémeaux «histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien» avec le même sourire débile, le mini-Bélier avait compris qu'il était grand temps de réagir! Prêt à tout pour garder son maître à une distance raisonnable de l'ancien assassin, Kiki avait bravé ses peurs en lui demandant s'il avait le droit de l'accompagner. Et pour la première fois, Mû avait semblé réticent à cette idée.

Ceci dit, il ne parvint pas à tenir très longtemps face à la technique suprême de son jeune disciple (un mélange d'yeux de chiot battu et de larmes de crocodile) et dut se résoudre à accepter.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire des plus crispés que Saga vit débarquer les deux Béliers dans sa chambre et il lui suffit de jeter un regard au gamin pour avoir la certitude que _oui_, le but de l'existence de Kiki était bel et bien de lui pourrir la sienne. Et pourtant, bien que persuadé que sa simple présence suffirait à anéantir toute tentative de rapprochement entre les deux hommes, le petit Atlante dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Gémeau avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Car même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens caché de chacun de leurs gestes, Kiki voyait bien qu'un nouveau lien, encore plus puissant que le précédent, unissait désormais Mû du Bélier et Saga des Gémeaux.

Il n'était certes pas flagrant, mais l'enfant était capable de le déceler dans les regards que les deux adultes échangeaient furtivement, dans les doux sourires qu'ils s'adressaient, à la façon dont ils n'éloignaient plus leurs mains l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles se frôlaient...

Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Kiki poussa alors un long soupir : il avait la très désagréable impression que, dorénavant, il devrait s'accommoder de la présence de Saga jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

**XxXxXxX**

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Mû du Bélier prit enfin congé et c'est avec une grande joie que son jeune disciple gambada jusqu'à la première demeure du Zodiaque.

Le maître, lui, resta un moment sur le palier, souriant silencieusement à Saga qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à la sortie. Ce dernier finit par s'avancer jusqu'au Bélier et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et (enfin!) aucune tension ne fut ressentie chez son vis-à-vis.

Il ne put alors réprimer un sourire, qui finit par s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles lorsque le Tibétain plissa ses yeux de plaisir et lui adressa un petit signe de main complice avant de repartir à son tour vers la Maison du Bélier.

Saga resta alors un moment immobile devant son Temple, fixant la première bâtisse avec un regard rêveur qui lui donnait l'air d'un parfait crétin : décidément, le cruel manipulateur qui était en lui avait bel et bien disparu!

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui, inconscient de la paire d'yeux malicieux qui l'observait six temples plus haut :

-Comme c'est mignon, se marra Aioros avec un large sourire une fois Saga hors de son champ de vision.

-Méfies toi, Aioros, tu commences à ressembler à Aphrodite avec ce genre de réflexions! Lui fit froidement remarquer Shura.

Le Grec eut une moue incommodée : oui, bon, d'accord! Après sa mort, il s'était peut-être un peu trop habitué à observer le Monde à travers l'armure du Sagittaire... Mais de là à le comparer à l'empoisonneur du dessus! C'était franchement vexant!

Il se tourna donc vers le Capricorne et, après avoir pris quelques instants pour réfléchir, poussa un soupir exagéré et laissa échapper d'une voix morne :

-Que veux tu, Shu', je ne fais que me renseigner... Après tout, il faut bien que je rattrape tout ce temps passé dans le Royaume des Morts...

Aioros retint avec peine un sourire victorieux : car le petit air supérieur de Shura s'effaça aussitôt de son visage, laissant place à un flagrant sentiment de culpabilité.

Le Sagittaire avait eu tout le loisir de constater l'efficacité de cette démarche depuis sa résurrection : et il n'hésitait pas à en abuser honteusement pour obtenir du Capricorne bon nombre de faveurs et d'égards, qui avaient fini par anéantir toute trace d'égalité dans leur vie commune (sous tous ses aspects). Il n'en éprouvait aucun remord.

Quelques mois auparavant, son frère lui avait d'ailleurs dit, l'œil brillant d'affection fraternelle, qu'il avait lu quelque part que les Sagittaires étaient des êtres profondément bons et dénoués de toute intention négative envers leur entourage.

La bonne blague!

**XxXxXxX**

-Bon, tu te décides?

-Eh, c'était ton idée! Alors commence pas à gueuler!

Rhadamanthe se massa un instant les tempes, puis se rassit en jetant un vague coup d'œil à sa montre.

Cela allait faire maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Kanon monopolisait la salle de bains, n'en ressortant que toutes les quinze minutes pour balancer à chaque fois un nouveau tas de vêtements à travers la porte entrouverte.

Alors oui, d'accord, c'était bel et bien le juge qui lui avait proposé de s'habiller le plus mal possible et de s'enlaidir au maximum pour cette dernière soirée, histoire de ne laisser aucun détail positif derrière lui lorsqu'il quitterait les Enfers. Enfin, tout de même, de là à s'examiner de la tête au pied pendant plus d'une heure!

Mais Kanon avait l'âme du fin stratège qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Et on ne pouvait nier qu'il était un comédien d'exception. Aussi, une fois qu'on lui avait attribué un rôle, qu'il lui plaise au non, il le tenait jusqu'au bout.

Seulement voilà, ce perfectionnisme finit par agacer le Spectre, qui s'exclama avec irritation :

-Et ça va encore durer combien de temps?

La tête de Kanon apparut brièvement dans l'entrebâillement :

-Voyons voir... Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, peut-être?

Le cadet des Gémeaux eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un pantalon roulé en boule lancé par le juge et ce dernier put entendre un vif éclat de rire provenant de la salle de bain. Du coup, il ne sut même plus s'il avait vraiment une raison d'être en colère.

D'autant plus lorsque la voix de Kanon résonna de nouveau :

-Okay, cette fois, je crois que c'est bon!

-Pas trop tôt! Répondit tout de même le spectre, pour la forme, tout en entrant dans la salle de bains.

-Ouais, je sais! Mais j'avais complètement oublié ce vieux tee-shirt, dit Kanon en désignant le vieux morceau de tissu grisâtre et parsemé de trous qu'il portait en guise de haut. J'arrive même pas à croire que je l'ai pris dans mes affaires! Enfin bref, t'en penses quoi?

-...

-Euh... Ça va, Rhad' ?

Non. Ça n'allait pas.

Ça n'allait pas pour une seule et simple raison : Kanon se tenait là, devant lui, dans la tenue la plus infâme qui soit : son jean semblait avoir été récupéré dans une benne à ordures et même ses chaussures donnaient l'impression d'avoir été mastiquées par un chien. (ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence du morceau de plastique blanc avec lequel le chiot s'amusait depuis un bon quart d'heure)

Et malgré cela, il ne voyait pas... Non, il n'arrivait même pas à éprouver une once de déplaisir à la vue du Gémeau. Il avait comme la vague impression que, peu importe la tenue, Kanon demeurerait toujours un être atrocement désirable.

Même avec cet horrible pantalon, qui tombait légèrement le long de son bassin et attirait directement les regards là ou ils n'auraient pas dû se poser. Même avec cette immondice qui n'avait plus de «tee shirt» que le nom, et qui laissait agréablement deviner à travers ses innombrables trous la peau halée de l'ex-Général. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être un gamin devant un cadeau de Noël à l'emballage particulièrement infect, mais qui dissimulait le plus merveilleux des présents.

Autant dire que, en ce qui concernait Rhadamanthe, le plan de Kanon avait échoué : après une heure de préparatifs, le résultat était scandaleusement sensuel aux yeux du juge.

A tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main vers le pantalon du Gémeau pour le rajuster, histoire que ses yeux parviennent enfin à quitter ses hanches. Kanon eut un bref mouvement de recul et jeta un regard surpris au juge :

-Quoi encore?

-S'habiller mal, c'est une chose. Rester décent en est une autre.

-Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je croyais justement que je _devais_ porter atteinte à la bienséance!

-Pas en t'exhibant! Trancha le Spectre avec une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

Pour toute réponse, le visage de Kanon prit un air de profonde consternation, alors qu'il observait intensément le juge, sans doute dans le but de détecter une quelconque trace de plaisanterie dans son attitude. Il n'en trouva hélas aucune.

Si bien qu'il se sentit forcer d'ajouter d'un ton espiègle, histoire d'alléger la lourde atmosphère :

-Attends une seconde... Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là?

Rhadamanthe, qui avait repris le chemin du salon, se tourna brièvement vers le Gémeau. L'espace de quelques secondes, il parut hésitant, mais il répondit malgré tout d'une voix imperturbable :

-Peut-être bien, oui.

Après quoi il sortit de la pièce en ajoutant :

-On part d'ici dans une heure et demie. Tiens-toi prêt!

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant un Kanon des plus perturbés debout au milieu d'une montagne de fringues usagées : il y avait des cadres plus charmants pour rester en bug.

Non mais, sérieusement, il se passait _quoi_ ici depuis quelques temps? Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans un de ces stupides romans à l'eau de rose qu'Aphrodite feuilletait pendant son temps libre : 'manquait plus que les violons criards, une pouffiasse blonde dans un coin et un amant caché pour se croire dans un épisode d' «Amour, Gloire et Beauté»! (regarder la télévision toute une après-midi avait vraiment été une expérience traumatisante pour lui)

Aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'effacer de sa mémoire les dernières paroles du juge et d'essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque, qui lui paraissait un tantinet plus rapide depuis la fin de cette curieuse conversation. Il se fraya ensuite un chemin vers la sortie, shootant au passage dans les petits tas de vêtements qui lui barraient la route.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il distingua, au milieu des hauts déchirés et des pantalons crasseux, le seul morceau de tissu qui méritait pleinement d'être désigné comme élément d'habillement : une belle chemise blanche aux bordures noires, propre, à laquelle il ne manquait aucun bouton et qui ne semblait même pas froissée.

En clair, une chemise qui n'avait aucune chance de lui appartenir. Il mit malgré tout plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler qu'elle appartenait à Saga et que c'était sans doute par erreur qu'elle s'était retrouvée parmi ses affaires à lui. Il plaça donc dans un coin de son cerveau une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de la lui ramener, histoire de ne pas se faire égorger dès son retour.

Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, cette pensée disparut totalement de son esprit et il quitta enfin la salle de bain, sans un regard pour la chemise qui (il le découvrirait plus tard) lui attirerait bien plus de soucis qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

**XxXxXxX**

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'heure.

L'échéance avait été repoussée au maximum, mais maintenant, il était temps. Tout allait se finir d'ici quelques heures. Peut-être moins s'ils se débrouillaient bien.

C'était censé être une pensée heureuse, aussi bien pour Rhadamanthe que pour Kanon : et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en menait bien large, se tenant tous deux face au fleuve Achéron avec, plaquées sur leur visage, une expression digne de deux soldats sur le point de partir pour une mission suicide. Tableau qui aurait pu sembler comique si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave. Si bien que même Charon, le Passeur des Enfers, renonça à tout commentaire sur la face de mort-vivants des deux dragons quand il les aperçut sur la berge.

Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard critique à la tenue du Chevalier des Gémeaux, laissant traîner ses yeux d'un air vaguement écœuré sur le tissu déformé et délavé qui lui servait de haut. Kanon haussa un sourcil, satisfait : finalement, son choix était loin d'être mauvais.

D'autant plus que Charon, qui avait été dissuadé de chanter par la simple présence de Rhadamanthe, passa une bonne partie de la traversée à compter le nombre de trous et de taches présents sur ses vêtements, sa grimace s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure du voyage. Autant dire que son visage déjà disgracieux ne ressemblait plus à grand chose une fois la Giudecca atteinte.

Les trois guerriers descendirent donc de la barque rudimentaire et s'avancèrent vers les deux immenses portes de pierre, Charon restant un peu en retrait : il n'avait guère envie de dépasser le stade de spectateur ce soir.

Son choix se trouva conforter lorsqu'ils aperçurent, postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, les quatre spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe. Et à peine une seconde après que Kanon ne soit entré dans leur champ de vision, leurs regard sse firent aussi haineux que possible et leurs traits se déformèrent sous l'effet d'une rage grandissante. A cela vint s'ajouter une expression de pur dégoût à la vue de l'habillement du Gémeau et ils se décalèrent pour leur laisser le champ libre, s'éloignant du Grec comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête particulièrement repoussante.

Kanon eut un soupir discret : ça commençait bien...

Il n'eut guère plus de temps pour se lamenter sur son sort : car les quatre jeunes Spectres s'empressèrent alors d'ouvrir pour eux les deux portes titanesques, visiblement très pressés que cette soirée commence et surtout qu'elle se termine. Et l'ex-Dragon des Mers partageait ce sentiment. Aussi il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un vague coup d'œil au juge (qui lui adressa en retour un hochement de tête rassurant) et passa un bras incertain sous le sien, avant de s'engager enfin dans la salle du trône, dans laquelle Hadès et son armée les attendaient.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'une bonne cinquantaine de regards dédaigneux se posèrent sur lui, agrémentés d'ignobles grincement de dents en provenance de Pandore, grande Prêtresse des Enfers, qui l'observait avec l'air de réfléchir à la façon la plus violente et la plus douloureuse de l'expédier dans l'autre Monde. Pas très engageant.

Et pourtant, au milieu de toute cette émanation de haine à l'état pur, il y avait encore un regard posé sur lui qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment négatif. A l'autre bout de la pièce, deux yeux d'un vert envoutant le fixait d'un air tranquille et apaisé, tandis qu'une bouche pâle s'étirait en un tendre sourire.

Hadès.

-Kanon, très cher!

Majestueux, il se leva et tendit les bras en avant, les longues manches de sa toge noire s'écoulant avec grâce. Puis le Dieu s'avança vers le Gémeau d'un pas lent, mais digne, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Grec avec une tendresse paternelle qui semblait presque déplacée.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hadès daigna prendre en compte la tenue de son vis-à-vis.

Le changement de comportement fut instantané : le doux sourire fut remplacé par une expression de dégoût à demi-dissimulée. Les yeux émeraudes se plissèrent légèrement, comme si le Dieu tenait à s'assurer que ses sens ne le trompaient pas. Et une fois qu'il fut certain de la réalité de la situation, il s'immobilisa un moment. Puis un sourire un peu moins large que le précédent reprit place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ôtait vivement ses mains de leur emplacement, comme s'il craignait de les voir se dissoudre au contact du tissu. Malgré cela, il lui dit d'une voix très douce :

-Je suis plus que ravi de te revoir parmi nous, mon jeune ami.

Un vague silence se fit au sein de la Giudecca.

Il s'acheva cependant bien vite lorsque, en guise de réponse, Kanon leva son bras vers le Dieu des Enfers et l'abattit violemment dans son dos dans une accolade un peu trop vigoureuse pour être amicale :

-Salut, ouais!

Hadès s'écroula au sol comme un vulgaire tas de chiffons et Kanon se demanda alors si c'était vraiment _ça_ qui avait provoqué une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais cette pensée fut vite remplacée par un violent frisson alors que, moins d'une seconde après la chute du Seigneur des Enfers, une bonne trentaine de spectres s'étaient mis à l'encercler, leurs yeux luisants de rage. Certains se mirent même à grogner et Kanon, en dépit de sa terreur grandissante, ne put s'empêcher de songer à la horde de hyènes qu'il avait vu dans un dessin animé le matin même (il avait déjà oublié l'histoire, mais avait noté le titre du film, se disant que ça plairait sans doute à Aiolia).

Le cercle se fit plus étroit autour du Gémeau. Rhadamanthe, inconsciemment, eut une ébauche de mouvement défensif.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Hadès pour se relever et éclater d'un rire plus que surfait. Après quoi il frappa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

-Allons, du calme, mes chers petits!

Il secoua ses manches et ajouta d'un air taquin :

-Tu as une sacrée force, mon garçon! Mais à l'avenir, tâche de mieux la contrôler, je ne suis plus si jeune, tu sais!

Et, probablement rassurés par le sourire de leur maître, les spectres finirent par s'éloigner, restant néanmoins sur leur garde. Kanon eut alors une sensation similaire à celle éprouvée par un conducteur imprudent qui vient d'échapper de justesse à un accident mortel.

A cela s'ajouta un sentiment d'insatisfaction, qui se transforma en une franche frustration lorsque le sourire du Dieu s'élargit encore plus. A cet instant, il était persuadé que si l'envie lui prenait de se foutre à poil devant toute l'assemblée, la seule réaction notable qu'il obtiendrait de la Divinité serait proche d'un «Tiens? Tu as chaud?».

Mais il se contrôla. Il le fallait. Il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette folie, et ça devait se passer ce soir! Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules, puis il s'éloigna vers la large table installée dans le côté gauche de la pièce, allant s'avachir sur une chaise sans y avoir été invité.

De nouveau, des regards outrés se tournèrent vers lui et une longue série de feulements, exprimant à eux-seuls toute l'indignation du peuple des Enfers à son égard, se fit entendre. Et pourtant, Hadès sourit une fois de plus et vint s'asseoir à son propre siège en écartant largement les bras :

-J'approuve ton empressement, Kanon! On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait, alors mangeons tant que cela est possible! Allons, mes chers spectres, qu'attendez-vous pour nous rejoindre?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Dieu des Enfers qui se vit gratifier d'une centaine de regards profondément consternés. Kanon lui-même se frappa discrètement le front avec lassitude.

Mais un ordre d'Hadès se devait d'être exécuté, aussi déplaisant soit-il. Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, tous les sièges étaient occupés et un silence opaque avait pris place dans la salle.

Rhadamanthe songea que c'était le bon moment pour poursuivre. Il effleura alors la main de son partenaire et, pour des raisons qui lui semblait de plus en plus claires, sentit une délicieuse chaleur l'envahir en constatant que ce contact avait arraché un frisson à l'ex-Général.

Néanmoins, le message passa : Kanon parcourut un long moment la table des yeux, cherchant à repérer une nouvelle cible dans l'assemblée.

Sur sa droite, à trois sièges d'écart, Rune du Balrog, qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder depuis le léger «incident» de leur dernière rencontre. Trop facile.

En face de lui, Pandore, les traits de son beau visage déformés en une expression des plus terrifiantes. Trop dangereux.

A sa gauche... Kanon ne put retenir un bref sourire : Queen de l'Alraune. Cible idéale. D'autant plus que le jeune homme détourna la tête avec une gêne extrême dès qu'il prit conscience que le Gémeau le regardait. Autant dire que sa réaction ne fut pas franchement positive lorsqu'en plus, Kanon lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus, tout en laissant paresseusement remonter son pied le long de la jambe.

La suite se passa un peu trop rapidement pour que les autres spectres puissent l'analyser correctement : Queen se leva brusquement de son siège, jeta un série de regards affolés autour de lui, puis s'enfuit de la pièce en gémissant, son visage dissimulé entre ses mains, créant aussitôt une profonde consternation dans l'assemblée.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Gordon de se lever, en lançant au Gémeau un regard assassin (qui semblait signifier «je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute!»), puis de quitter la salle à son tour, espérant rattraper l'Alraune avant la fin de la soirée.

A nouveau, tout le monde se tut et une bonne partie des spectres présents commencèrent à se dire qu'ils auraient été prêts à donner n'importe quoi pour ne pas à assister à cette soirée. Mais face à tout cela, Hadès se contenta de saisir son verre et de déclarer d'un air chagriné :

-Ne sois pas choqué, mon cher Kanon! J'ignore pourquoi, mais mon petit Queen semble vraiment troublé, ces derniers temps! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris...

-Oh, je ne m'en formalise pas! Répondit le Gémeau avec un sourire mesquin. J'ai bien remarqué que la plupart de vos soldats auraient grand besoin de consulter un psy.

Une nouvelle vague de froid sembla se propager parmi les invités, accompagnée d'une longue série de sons déplaisants, couverts s'entrechoquant et ongles crissant contre le bois de la table. Cependant, personne n'osa de parler, de peur d'empirer encore davantage la situation. Ce fut donc Hadès qui reprit la parole une fois de plus :

-Comme tu as bon cœur, Kanon! S'exclama-t-il, la voix émue et l'œil brillant. C'est si gentil de ta part de te soucier autant de la santé de mes chers petits!

Cette fois-ci, le Gémeau dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever et donner un bon coup de poing au Dieu des Enfers : était-ce vraiment possible de rester aussi insupportablement borné?

De leurs côtés, les spectres encore présents semblaient eux aussi à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Et comme ils leur étaient absolument impossible de rejeter la faute sur leur maître, Kanon sentit une nouvelle série d'ondes meurtrières dirigées vers lui. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le silence fut brisé par l'intervention des serviteurs du Royaume des Morts, occupés à répartir toutes sortes de victuailles sur l'immense table d'ébène. Il y eut quelques soupirs de soulagement parmi les spectres : au moins, là, il ne risquait pas de se produire une nouvelle catastrophe.

Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens...

Car dès que l'assiette du Grec fut remplie, il délaissa aussitôt ses couverts, plongea ses mains à l'intérieur du récipient et, causant une fois de plus un ahurissement général, commença bruyamment à manger avec ses doigts. Vision face laquelle Rhadamanthe eut du mal à rester sérieux.

Hadès aussi, apparemment, mais pour des raisons différentes. Si la Whyvern semblait trouver un côté comique à cette situation, le Dieu des Morts ne put cette fois-ci se départir d'un air vaguement réprobateur face à l'attitude du Gémeau. Et pourtant, envers et contre tout, il se força à chercher le moindre aspect positif dans la conduite de son invité, et finit par déclarer avec un sourire :

-Cela me fait plaisir de voir un jeune homme manger avec autant d'appétit! La nourriture est un bien précieux,il est important de savoir l'apprécier!

Kanon retint de justesse un «Tss!» exaspéré (y avait déjà suffisamment de «pff» qui trainait dans le manga, pas besoin de rajouter de nouvelles interjections **(1)** ), essuya machinalement la sauce au coin de ses lèvres et releva les yeux vers le Dieu en marmonnant :

-Ouais, dommage que ce soit aussi dégueulasse!

Silence.

Bien vite troublé par les toussotements de Valentine, qui avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa propre cuillère. Mais personne n'y prêta attention, ils étaient trop occupés à se demander comment un invité pouvait oser critiquer le repas servi par ses hôtes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un civet de lapin de qualité supérieure.

Kanon eut d'ailleurs du mal à paraître dégoûté à chaque bouchée, grand amateur de viande qu'il était. (Rhadamanthe lui avait un jour confié qu'il l'imaginait davantage porté sur les fruits de Mers. Sa réponse s'était résumée à un «On s'en lasse.») En tout cas, ses mimiques parurent convaincantes, en vue des réactions qu'elles suscitaient parmi la foule de spectres.

Hadès, lui, avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose : c'est que les Enfers avait une réputation à tenir, même en matière d'alimentation! Après tout, n'était-il pas considéré comme le plus fortuné et le plus raffiné des Dieux de l'Olympe?

-Oh, je suis navré d'avoir établi le menu sans tenir compte de tes goûts, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. J'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant...

-Plutôt, oui! Même les repas des apprentis sont des festins comparés à ça!

Là encore, comparer l'immonde bouillie qu'il avait dû supporter pendant ses quinze années d'entraînement et le délice qui trônait dans son assiette lui fit presque mal au cœur. Toujours est-il que ce fois-ci, Hadès, même s'il demeura muet, eut au moins le bon sens de paraître un brin offensé : ça avait valu le coup.

D'autant plus que ce ne fut pas la seule réaction qu'il suscita. Très peu de temps après sa dernière réflexion, la table se mit à trembler violemment : deux poings s'y étaient abattus avec force. Ceux de Pandore.

La jeune femme se releva très dignement et tourna la tête vers son frère. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne lui avait adressé un regard aussi dur :

-Bien, commença-t-elle d'un ton calme, mais glacial. Très bien. Tu peux continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, si tu le souhaites. Mais n'essaye pas de me convaincre d'en faire autant.

Après quoi elle posa vaguement ses yeux sur Kanon, le regardant comme on regarde un insecte répugnant, puis quitta à son tour la pièce, la tête haute.

Ce qui répandit un nouveau vent glacial parmi les spectres restants : bizarrement, Pandore était encore plus effrayante lorsqu'elle ne s'énervait pas. Même le Gémeau avait senti un horrible frisson le parcourir quand ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de la prêtresse.

Hadès, quant à lui, jeta des regards incertains autour de lui, conscient qu'à présent tous ses soldats avaient les yeux tournés vers lui, le suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette atroce situation.

Hélas, la Divinité se contenta de soupirer. Après quoi il reprit la parole, son sourire de plus en plus incertain tant ses lèvres paraissaient tremblantes :

-Ah, vraiment, ma chère sœur manque parfois cruellement de bonnes manières! Et dire que c'était un tel bonheur pour moi de pouvoir diner avec tous mes chers petits!

Mais plus personne n'était dupe. Et il était évident que le Dieu des Enfers en était réduit à essayer de se convaincre lui-même que la soirée n'était pas _si_ apocalyptique. Peine perdue.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon échangèrent alors un regard. Voilà. C'était le moment que le Gémeau avait tant redouté, persuadé qu'il allait commettre un crime particulièrement atroce dans les minutes à suivre. Et honnêtement, il estimait que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité...

Seulement, voilà : il avait accepté de mener cette mission à bien, et ce quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et un Chevalier d'Athéna ne revenait jamais sur sa parole! (du moins, en temps normal...)

Kanon inspira, puis expira discrètement. Deux ou trois fois, histoire d'être sûr. Et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y aurait aucune trace d'anxiété dans sa voix, il prit enfin la parole :

-Ben tiens, justement, je m'interrogeais là-dessus!

Presque aussitôt après, une centaine de visages semi-curieux, semi-inquiets, se tournèrent vers lui : qu'est-ce que le Gémeau allait bien pouvoir encore sortir? Hadès lui-même pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté, surpris :

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Ben, de cette habitude que vous avez de toujours parler de vos soldats comme de vos enfants. Autant vous dire que c'est loin d'être pareil au Sanctuaire!

Un bref instant s'écoula, au cours duquel aucun son ne se fit entendre... Puis de nombreux soupirs de soulagement résonnèrent tout autour de lui : apparemment, tout le monde paraissait convaincu que lancer Hadès sur ce sujet ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, les pupilles du Dieu semblèrent soudain se mettre à scintiller et il s'empressa de répondre, avec enthousiasme :

-Mais quoi de plus naturel, voyons? Mes braves garçons me sont restés fidèles, et ce depuis plusieurs millénaires! Comment ne pourrais-je pas leur donner toute mon affection en retour?

Cette réplique sembla balayer d'un coup tous les efforts de Kanon, car l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffa considérablement : c'était dans ce genre de moments que l'amour des Dieux paraissait presque palpable.

Mais le Gémeau avait passé trop de temps en compagnie de Divinités pour se laisser attendrir par ce genre de scènes. Aussi déclara-t-il posément, avec un sourire narquois :

-Ouais, on compense comme on peut, hein?

-...Pardon? Demanda Hadès d'un air incertain.

-Ben, ouais, c'est bien connu : quand on a jamais été aimé de toute son existence, on rejette son attachement sur le premier sujet qui se présente! De l'«affection», hein? A ce stade-là, moi j'appelle ça de l'amour frustré!

Rhadamanthe eut à cet instant précis une impression curieuse : celle que l'atmosphère devenait électrique autour de lui et que, d'un moment à l'autre, la foudre pouvait frapper cette pièce. Ce n'était pas complètement irréaliste.

Hadès s'était considérablement raidi. Son sourire, totalement figé sur son visage, semblait inexpressif. Et ça, c'était une expression que le juge connaissait bien. Dans un élan de folie, il songea à se lever et à emporter Kanon dans ses bras, loin de la menace que représentait son maître.

Tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre, désormais. Soupçon qui se trouva confirmer lorsque la voix grave d'Hadès se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Rhadamanthe, commença-t-il très calmement, j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir en privé avec notre cher Kanon. Pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas un moment, mes garçons?

L'incrédulité gagnait les spectres à la même vitesse que la panique du Gémeau l'emportait sur son assurance. Rhadamanthe se leva, mais ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Il fixa le Dieu des Enfers avec insistance, le suppliant silencieusement de changer d'avis : Kanon avait appris par cœur le monologue qu'il devait réciter à la Divinité, mais jamais il n'avait été convenu qu'il serait seul à ce moment-là. Et il souhaitait à tout prix l'éviter.

Cet éventuel face-à-face sembla d'ailleurs ne pas faire l'unanimité car, tour-à-tour, de nombreux spectres se levèrent et jetèrent à leur maître un regard désespéré : c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Que ce soit pour Hadès, pour Kanon ou encore pour la paix universelle qui avait mis tant de temps à se concrétiser.

Toutefois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit, implacable :

-Me serais-je mal fait comprendre? Sortez tous. _Immédiatement_.

Le ton était sans appel. Il n'y avait plus aucune douceur, réelle ou feinte, dans l'attitude du Dieu. Il était d'ailleurs rare qu'il formule ses ordres de manière aussi directe : autant dire que ça en perturba plus d'un.

Mais au moins, la situation évolua un peu : petit à petit, les chaises furent poussées en arrière et les soldats commencèrent à quitter la Giudecca, adoptant des attitudes très différentes les unes des autres : Rune s'empressa de sortir sans un regard en arrière, Minos lança une menace de mort mentale à Kanon et Eaque donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise avant de partir, Valentine voulut s'accrocher au bras de son maître (ultime élan de soutien) mais Sylphide le traîna hors de la salle avec lui, Zélos chercha un moyen de rester dans la pièce afin d'assister à (l'espérait-il)l'assassinat de Kanon des Gémeaux, etc...

Bien vite, seuls Hadès, Kanon et Rhadamanthe restèrent sur place, le juge refusant toujours d'abandonner son «partenaire» à une mort quasi-certaine. C'était difficile à imaginer, encore plus à admettre, mais... Étrangement, il avait comme l'impression, qu'éventuellement, une part de lui avait peut-être... Peur.

Peur pour Hadès. Peur pour ce qu'il allait bientôt subir. Et surtout, peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Kanon une fois l'entretien terminé.

Et pourtant, la main du Gémeau vint tranquillement se poser sur son avant-bras, avec une telle douceur qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer sous le contact. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Envie qui devint presque insupportable lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre la voix du Grec dans sa tête :

_Tout ira bien. Jusqu'à présent, je m'en suis toujours sorti, pas vrai? Tu peux partir tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser détruire aujourd'hui... Tout ira bien._

Rhadamanthe en doutait fortement. Mais la pression sur son bras se fit un peu plus forte, l'incitant à partir : de toute évidence, Kanon voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, et ce le plus vite possible.

Le juge prit encore un instant pour le regarder, pour imprimer dans son esprit la belle couleur turquoise de ses iris, et lui murmurer «Je t'attendrai.». Le Gémeau hocha la tête sans le regarder.

Rhadamanthe se releva alors complètement, tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son maître, dont l'expression était toujours indéchiffrable, et sortit de la pièce avec une lenteur effroyable.

Et lorsque les deux portes de pierre se refermèrent derrière lui, Hadès se décida enfin à faire disparaître de son visage son sourire vide de sens : les apparences n'avaient plus d'importance. Plus maintenant.

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et articula avec une froideur calculée :

-Et maintenant, si tu poursuivais, _très cher_?

Bref silence. Kanon baissa un moment les yeux, cherchant discrètement à paraître le plus calme possible. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête. Mais il répondit malgré tout :

-Oh, ce ne sont que des suppositions, reprit Kanon en saisissant son verre de vin et en l'avalant d'une traite, histoire de se donner du courage. Mais si tout ce qu'on nous raconte depuis notre plus jeune âge est vrai, je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'amour familial ne vous a jamais réussi, n'est-ce pas? Un frère trop ambitieux, qui s'est plu à prendre le contrôle de l'Olympe en refilant à son aîné la tâche ingrate de Gardien des Enfers : un poste rêvé pour éloigner définitivement une personne gênante, non? D'ailleurs, au cours de mes treize ans au Sanctuaire sous-marin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai souvent entendu votre cadet se lamenter sur votre sort...

Les mains d'Hadès se crispèrent davantage sur son siège, et le Gémeau sentit distinctement une forte émanation de Cosmos autour de lui. Malgré tout, il n'intervint pas, allant même jusqu'à lui adresser un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Kanon reprit donc, ignorant le petit pincement qui assaillait sans relâche sa poitrine :

-Ça a dû nettement altérer votre confiance en vous, non? Puisque pour vous accaparer la femme de vos rêves, vous avez préféré avoir recours à un minable stratagème plutôt que de tenter de la conquérir... Enfin, le résultat est le même, non? Tant qu'on obtient satisfaction, les moyens employés importent peu, n'est-ce pas?

L'air lui semblait glacial à présent. Et il était certain que la luminosité de la pièce s'était considérablement réduite depuis le début de sa tirade. La plus vive lumière qu'il percevait à présent provenait des yeux de son hôte, qui brillaient comme deux petites flammes couleur émeraude au cœur de l'obscurité.

_Courage_, se dit-il alors que ses entrailles semblaient se déchirer. _N'abandonne pas maintenant, tout sera bientôt terminé_!

Et les mots sortirent machinalement de sa bouche, comme une leçon particulièrement exécrable qu'on aurait récité à la hâte :

-Et je pense que cette crainte constante d'être de nouveau le grand mal-aimé ne s'est pas arrêté là, pas vrai? Mais je dois vous féliciter, vous avez trouvé un bon moyen de vous faire apprécier : promettre à une centaine de jeunes hommes une âme immortelle, une armure sacrée, un pouvoir qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginer, le tout accompagné d'un amour paternel à toute épreuve! Dans le fond, vous avez raison! Acheter l'affection d'un enfant, c'est bien moins compliqué que de la susciter chez sa propre progéniture!

Kanon avait mal. Des moments de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier lui revinrent à l'esprit à une vitesse hallucinante : ses premières tentatives de complots contre le Pope et Athéna, son frère devenu fou en partie à cause de lui, sa trahison de Poséidon, tous ces gens morts par sa faute... Tout ce qui lui rappelait l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Cette cruauté, ce sadisme, cette _douleur _qu'il avait infligé à tous... Et qu'il infligeait aujourd'hui encore.

Car Hadès souffrait, c'était évident. Son visage entier reflétait une agonie silencieuse, digne d'un tableau de Modigliani. Vision atroce sur le faciès d'un Dieu.

Alors, vite. Se dépêcher. Expulser toute l'horreur qui attendait bien sagement d'être révélée. Et le faire d'un seul coup.

-Car, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne vous connait aucun descendant, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant parce que vous aviez trop peur de connaître une nouvelle fois l'abandon et le rejet au sein de votre propre famille. Alors vous avez préféré vous en créer une factice, ou l'amour se gagnerait en échange d'une fidélité aveugle et de la garantie de ne plus jamais vous laisser seul.

Voilà. C'était fait.

Kanon s'affala de nouveau sur son siège et ferma les yeux un moment, réprimant le goût amer qui le prenait à la gorge : pas question de tirer la grimace maintenant.

Il eut cependant du mal à garder un visage neutre lorsqu'il se décida enfin à relever les paupières, et qu'il fit de nouveau face au Dieu.

Il lui sembla qu'Hadès venait soudainement de vieillir d'au moins dix ans. Son teint semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, presque... Grisâtre. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, maintenant : ils étaient vides et secs. Les yeux d'un cadavre.

Une partie de lui-même venait de rendre l'âme. Et Kanon en était le responsable.

Tout autour d'eux semblait mort. Même l'air semblait fétide. Ironiquement, il songea qu'il avait trouvé les Enfers bien plus _vivants_, avant son intervention. Une vision assez réaliste de la fin du Monde se trouvait sous ses yeux en ce moment même.

Et le Seigneur des Morts eut enfin un geste. Il cligna d'abord des yeux. Puis, avec un effort considérable, ses avant-bras prirent appui sur son siège et il se releva, chancelant. Son anéantissement était flagrant. Kanon eut soudainement envie de pleurer.

Une fois le Dieu debout, les prunelles émeraudes se relevèrent à son tour et se posèrent sur le Gémeau, indéchiffrable.

Puis une petite remarque simple, et pourtant pleine de sens, finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres asséchées :

-Il est bien tard, il me semble.

-En effet.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de mettre un terme à cette soirée, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as d'ailleurs l'air exténué. Tu ferais bien de rentrer au plus vite chez toi.

Les yeux d'Hadès semblèrent littéralement lui hurler «_avant que je ne cède à l'envie de t'écharper_»

-Ça me semble raisonnable.

-Tu aimes le Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas? Alors, tu ferais bien d'y retourner au plus vite.

«E_t y rester définitivement_»

-C'est certain.

-Envoie-moi Rhadamanthe avant de partir, s'il te plait.

«_Rends-le moi et ne reviens jamais_»

-Ce sera fait.

-Eh bien, mon cher Gémeau, bonne nuit.

«_En espérant qu'elle soit la dernière pour toi_»

-De même, Seigneur.

Après quoi, il s'en retourna vers son trône, la respiration lourde et la démarche tremblante.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, le Gémeau se leva à son tour, contourna l'immense table d'ébène, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas jeter un regard au Dieu : éclater en sanglots avant son départ n'aurait pas été du meilleur goût.

D'autant plus que tout était fini maintenant. Et avant de partir, il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer pour lui-même :

-Mission accomplie.

Hadès ne l'entendit pas.

**XxXxXxX**

La première chose que Kanon vit lorsque les portes de la Giudecca se refermèrent derrière lui furent les prunelles dorées de la Whyvern. Vision qu'il aurait pu éventuellement apprécier dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais pas avec, derrière le Juge, les quelques cinquante spectres à être rester sur place qui le regardaient, l'air de se demander quels actes horribles avaient bien pu avoir lieu pendant leur absence.

Kanon les ignora autant que possible, puis fit trois pas en direction du juge. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

Puis le Gémeau passa ses bras autour de son cou et déclara d'un ton espiègle :

-«Papa» te demande, mon chéri! Moi, je préfère rentrer tout de suite!

Rhadamanthe le regarda, silencieux : tout dans son attitude semblait hurler qu'il était sorti victorieux de cette épreuve... Mais à quel prix?

Le sourire de Kanon avait perdu de sa luminosité : le geste n'était plus naturel. Les mains du Gémeau appuyés contre sa nuque tremblaient de manière totalement perceptible. Et ses yeux ne purent pas dissimuler bien longtemps toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Rhadamanthe avait la sensation qu'un morceau de verre était venu se loger dans sa poitrine. Déjà ses bras commencèrent à entourer la taille du Gémeau : le serrer contre lui était devenu un besoin presque vital.

Toutefois, Kanon parvint à s'échapper à temps de l'étreinte et les bras du juge se refermèrent dans le vide. Il le fixa avec nervosité, puis reprit, sans se départir de son sourire à présent détestable :

-Oh, et si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai bien faire la route tout seul pour rentrer! C'est possible, n'est-ce pas?

Les regards qu'il reçut en retour lui indiquèrent que non seulement c'était possible, mais également préférable s'il avait l'intention de rejoindre la surface en un seul morceau. Kanon comprit le message, mais la main du juge enserrait encore son poignet avec force. Avec désespoir, aussi.

Kanon soupira, approcha une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de Rhadamanthe et lui rappela :

-Ne fais pas attendre trop longtemps ton maître. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Puis, à voix basse :

-_Je t'attendrai_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pression autour de son poignet disparut, remplacée par une ébauche de caresse. Enfin, le contact cessa.

Et Rhadamanthe se contenta de regarder Kanon quitter les lieux, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la Giudecca.

Il y pénétra, avec plus de douleur que de peur. Douleur qui s'intensifia en apercevant au fond de la pièce la silhouette de son Dieu, assis sur son trône. Les longs rideaux vaporeux, qui dissimulaient autrefois les lieux lorsque le Dieu ne trouvait pas d'enveloppe corporelle, avaient de nouveau été tirés devant le vaste siège et Rhadamanthe distinguait avec peine les contours de son maître. Et nul doute que cela était volontaire.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à l'heure actuelle : s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici pour retrouver Kanon. Et accessoirement, nier son importante part de culpabilité dans toute cette affaire. Toutefois, il s'avança vers le trône et posa un genou à terre après s'être suffisamment approché.

Silence.

-Rhadamanthe.

La voix de son maître ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sèche.

-Votre Majesté?

-Je vais te dire trois choses. Trois choses très simples. Alors écoute-les très attentivement car je n'ai pas l'intention de les répéter.

Et c'est ce que Rhadamanthe fit.

**XxXxXxX**

Dans le salon de l'appartement, à Kesington, Kanon se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, sous les couinements inquiets du chiot, affalé sur ses genoux.

Son premier réflexe en rentrant avait été de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, les balancer dans la poubelle de la cuisine et de se jeter sous la douche. Il se sentait atrocement sale.

Il y était resté l'équivalent d'une heure : la facture d'eau ne constituait pas un problème critique pour le moment. Puis il avait enfilé des vêtements propres et s'était séché les cheveux avec une certaine fébrilité.

Après quoi, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de se calmer, il avait allumé la chaine hi-fi du juge et à examiner les disques qu'il possédait, se résumant à des incontournables de musique classique. L'appareil et les boitiers étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, et le Gémeau se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement de cadeaux que le spectre n'avait jamais utilisé : après tout, le juge n'avait caché son dédain pour la musique, qu'il ne considérait d'ailleurs pas comme un art.

Kanon prit un disque au hasard et l'inséra. En général, il n'était pas très difficile sur le plan musical, et il ne doutait pas de la capacité d'une mélodie à adoucir les mœurs. Ça marcha même plutôt bien, au début. Mais après une heure et demie d'Haendel, il eut envie de commettre un meurtre. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Aussitôt, le Gémeau coupa le son et se précipita dans le couloir, pour y trouver Rhadamanthe, qui se tenait immobile sur le palier. Le canidé courut se frotter contre ses jambes, mais il n'y prêta pas attention : il semblait complètement hermétique à tout ce qu'il passait autour de lui.

D'abord anxieux, puis franchement inquiet, le Gémeau fit quelques pas vers lui. Après quoi il demanda, d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait espéré :

-...Alors?

Le Juge leva d'abord un visage impassible vers lui :

-Eh bien, trois choses.

-...Oui?

Le regard du Juge s'adoucit considérablement. Avec lenteur, ses mains trouvèrent leur place de chaque côté du cou de Kanon, ses pouces reposant sur ses joues :

-Il ne veut plus jamais te voir, plus jamais entendre quelqu'un prononcer ton nom et surtout, plus jamais tenter de me mettre en couple de peur que je ramène une nouvelle catastrophe ambulante!

Vague silence.

-...Alors, c'est terminé?

-Oui.

-Définitivement?

-Définitivement!

Ils se fixèrent un moment... Puis Kanon retourna vers le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement : enfin!

_Enfin terminé..._

Rhadamanthe vint prendre place à ses côtés et posa une main sur l'épaule du Grec avec un large sourire. Un peu trop large pour être tout à fait naturel :

-Allez, on va arroser ça!

-T'as du champagne? Interrogea le Gémeau, l'œil soudain gourmand.

-Non, juste du whisky. Et peut-être un peu de vodka.

-Ça fera l'affaire!

En effet, cela fit très bien l'affaire. Car moins de trois heures après, le chien ayant fini par s'endormir dans un coin de la pièce, deux bouteilles vides plus une troisième bien entamée trônaient fièrement sur la table basse du salon, et les deux guerriers riaient en enchaînant verre sur verre, sans plus se demander ce qu'ils contenaient.

Aux yeux de Rhadamanthe, c'était fort agréable, même s'il craignait qu'une remarquable gueule de bois ne l'attende au réveil. (de toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que les cuites qu'il s'était prises avec les deux hystériques qui lui servaient de frères)

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il buvait avec Kanon... Mais, en un sens, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

_(Comme si tous les malheurs de cette soirée n'étaient qu'illusion)_

Quelque chose qui donnait à toute cette scène une délicieuse impression de réalité...

L'impression que, finalement, il y avait encore une chance de remédier à tout cela...

Puis au bout d'un moment, Kanon, qui avait apparemment atteint sa limite d'ingurgitation, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'y étendit, laissant ses jambes reposer sur les genoux de Rhadamanthe. Il riait toujours autant. Son sourire avait enfin retrouvé son irrésistible éclat.

Le juge le regardait faire, ne pouvant dissimuler un air attendri : s'il était insupportable la plupart du temps, Kanon pouvait adopter,une fois la soirée bien entamée, un comportement des plus charmants. Voire même adorable.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, et le Gémeau cessa enfin de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et son sourire commença à s'estomper. En fait, son visage semblait presque sérieux lorsqu'il murmura :

-Eh, Rhad'...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Marmonna le Juge sans dévier son regard.

Étrangement, les lèvres de l'Ex-Général lui paraissait fort intéressantes... Ou peut-être n'avait-il encore jamais prêté attention à la légère teinte de sa bouche, au grain de beauté sous son menton ou à cette légère gerçure sur sa lèvre inférieure...

Spectacle fascinant.

-Dis moi...

Mais déjà, le Juge n'écoutait plus, bien trop occupé par son étude approfondie du visage de Kanon. Aussi n'entendit-il pas la dernière phrase prononcée par le Dragon des Mers à son égard :

-...Le jour de notre affrontement...

Rhadamanthe se pencha en avant.

-...Quand tu as empêché Eaque de me tuer...

Encore un peu plus.

-...Il y avait déjà quelque chose, ...N'est-ce pas?

Rhadamanthe l'embrassa.

Au début, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte : le geste lui avait d'ailleurs paru tout à fait naturel. Tout comme il lui sembla parfaitement naturel de se placer au dessus du Gémeau sans dessouder ses lèvres des siennes et de passer une main derrière sa nuque, histoire d'intensifier le contact, pendant que l'autre se frayait un chemin sous le tee-shirt du Grec.

C'était tellement simple que ça lui semblait stupide... Jamais la stupidité n'avait été une telle source de plaisir pour lui.

Sa langue parvint à s'introduire entre les lèvres de Kanon sans rencontrer d'opposition et son cœur en fit un looping. Il se sentait fiévreux, l'air était moite autour de lui, de la sueur courait le long de son cou et son corps entier semblait prêt à exploser à tout instant.

Mais, bon sang, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien de toute son existence!

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux brillants de désir, il finit par détacher son visage de celui du Chevalier, et planta ses iris dans les siens, attendant.

Kanon lui rendit ce regard. Avant de cligner des yeux. Deux fois.

Puis d'articuler, très calmement :

-...Et maintenant?

Rhadamanthe daigna enfin revenir sur terre, du moins assez pour que les paroles de Kanon aient l'accès libre jusqu'à son cerveau.

Elles furent d'abord accueillies avec un regard sceptique, car le juge mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que le Gémeau voulait lui dire. Même lorsque ce fut le cas, il se trouva bien incapable de formuler une réponse valable.

-Ben, maintenant..., commença-t-il d'un air incertain.

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que lui même ignorait la réponse à cette question.

...Et puis après tout, quelle importance? Il se sentait bien, là, avec Kanon allongé contre lui. Et le dernier contact partagé lui avait fort plu, alors pourquoi l'interrompre?

Sans plus y réfléchir, il se pencha de nouveau en avant, mais ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que la paume de l'ex-Général. De toute évidence, Kanon avait une vision de la situation assez différente de la sienne. Rhadamanthe se dit assez justement qu'il avait intérêt à renoncer pour le moment. Et pourtant, malgré cette bonne résolution, son corps commença à se mouvoir malgré lui et à effectuer quelques tentatives pour éloigner la main de Kanon, qui se révélèrent toutes infructueuses.

Et qui exaspérèrent le Grec :

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça?

-...Je sais, mais...

-Mais quoi, Rhadamanthe! _MAIS QUOI_? Explosa le Gémeau. On débarque aux Enfers et on leur crie «Surprise! On vous a bien eu, pas vrai?» ?

Sous le choc, le Juge eut un mouvement de recul et le Dragon des Mers en profita pour se redresser à l'aide de ses avant-bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi furieux. Autant dire que, même pour un Spectre d'Hadès, ce n'était pas un spectacle rassurant. Si bien que Rhadamanthe hésita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

-Kanon, je...

-Tu croyais qu'on allait se prendre au jeu, c'est ça? Bon sang, tu m'as _payé_ pour _jouer_ un _rôle_! Tu comprends? Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, plus rien n'est possible entre nous! **RIEN**!

Il se tut un moment, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, dévisageant toujours le juge d'un air furieux. Il s'écoula un bref moment au cours duquel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste, puis Kanon se remit en position assise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, lâchant au passage un soupir si las que la Whyvern en eut mal au cœur :

-J'en ai assez, Rhadamanthe... Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier que tout ça a eu lieu. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

C'était sa réponse.

Et pourtant, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à l'accepter. Dans un élan presque désespéré, sa main trouva à nouveau sa place entre les épaisses mèches bleutées et ses yeux tentèrent de s'accrocher aux iris turquoise. De toute leur force.

Sans succès.

-Allez, retire ta main de là, reprit le Gémeau avec un triste sourire. Cette situation est déjà assez ridicule comme ça, non?

Machinalement, il libéra ses cheveux de l'emprise du juge et se rallongea sur le canapé, en position fœtale :

-Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que je prenne le canapé ce soir. Tu peux aller te coucher : au moins, tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de problèmes de couverture, ce soir.

-Kanon...

-Allez, bonne nuit, Rhadamanthe.

-Je...

-_Bonne nuit_.

Le Juge interrompit sa phrase, dont les quelques mots restants moururent dans sa gorge, avant même qu'il n'ait pu décider desquels il s'agissait. Kanon lui tournait le dos, à présent, le visage dissimulé derrière ses genoux, ses bras enserrant ses jambes.

Énigme indéchiffrable. Miracle inaccessible. Comme toujours.

Alors, Rhadamanthe s'éloigna lentement du canapé, sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde. C'est en marche arrière qu'il se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre. Et une fois qu'il en eut atteint la porte, il ne pût se résoudre à y pénétrer, puisque Kanon était encore dans son champ de vision.

Toute fois, le Gémeau ne bougea pas. Sa position resta exactement la même. Sa respiration elle-même était à peine perceptible. Peut-être avait-il déjà fermé les yeux. Peut-être dormait-il déjà.

Peut-être qu'il ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Toujours à reculons, il entra dans sa chambre et avec un effort de volonté surhumain, il parvint à en refermer la porte. Il sentait... Vide. Creux. Un trou béant semblait avoir pris la place de son cerveau. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé.

Sans réfléchir, il retira machinalement ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il n'en eut pas le temps : car dès l'instant ou sa tête heurta l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il sombra bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce qui était peut-être d'ailleurs une bonne chose : comme ça, il ne vit pas Kanon passer ses doigts sous son haut et les laisser retracer le même parcours que ceux du juge quelques instants plus tôt.

Il ne le vit pas serrer son autre poing et le placer avec lenteur entre ses dents.

Et surtout, il ne l'entendit pas se mordre la main jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un cri de détresse.

**XxXxXxX **

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de la chambre de Rhadamanthe ne sonna pas. C'est donc aux alentours de onze heures que le juge émergea des bras de Morphée, le regard vitreux, la bouche pâteuse et l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Il balaya vaguement la pièce des yeux en émettant un grognement pathétique puis replongea sa tête dans son oreiller, dans l'espoir de se rendormir au plus vite : de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour confirmer ses soupçons, à savoir que ses yeux devaient être atrocement cernés et que son haleine devait s'assimiler à celle d'un phoque.

Malgré tout, il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, perplexe. Quelque chose paraissait différent ce matin. Sa chambre était anormalement... Propre. Ordonnée, même.

Son regard parcourut la pièce en long et en large plusieurs fois, à l'affut du moindre petit détail inhabituel. Cependant, il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes (il mit ça sur le compte de la migraine) pour constater simplement que les affaires de Kanon avaient disparu. Toutes ses affaires.

Il mit un certain temps à saisir toute l'importance de ce constat.

Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il se tourna d'un air paniqué vers le radio-réveil, sur lequel les habituels petits chiffres lumineux n'apparaissaient pas. Il avait été débranché. Inutile de se demander qui en était le responsable.

Rhadamanthe consulta donc sa montre : onze heures et demie. Pour le moment, être en retard à son travail était le dernier de ses soucis. Il se jeta en dehors du lit, manqua de s'exploser le crâne sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre en titubant.

Personne dans le couloir, salle de bain vide, cuisine dénuée de toute présence humaine, toilettes inoccupées. En désespoir de cause, il se précipita dans le salon, tout en sachant déjà qu'il n'y avait aucune illusion à se faire : en effet, il trouva le canapé vide, la bibliothèque de nouveau ordonnée et toute trace de la présence du Gémeau minutieusement effacée. A un détail près.

Un détail minuscule, pelucheux et qui n'aurait eu aucune chance de se trouver dans son appartement sans l'intervention d'un certain Chevalier.

Rhadamanthe se pencha vers le chien et le contempla un long moment, comme s'il doutait de son existence, mais la boule de poils se contenta de lever vers lui deux petits yeux atrocement tristes, de lui lécher brièvement la main, puis de reposer son museau sur le sol en couinant.

Et pourtant, la présence de l'animal rassura le juge : si le chien était là, ça voulait dire que Kanon était encore dans les parages. Jamais le Gémeau ne serait parti en le laissant ici. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être juste sorti faire un tour... En emportant toutes ses affaires avec lui.

Un seul moyen d'être sûr, réalisa Rhadamanthe en enfilant une veste à la va-vite et, sans raison cohérente, en saisissant sa mallette avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse (l'ascenseur aurait été une véritable perte de temps) et finit par arriver au rez-de-chaussée, où il trouva la gardienne de l'immeuble, occupée à accrocher des affiches au mur. En le voyant, la petite femme eut un bon sourire et s'avança vers lui :

-Well, good morning, sir!

Puis, avisant l'air essoufflé du juge et son allure légèrement débraillée, elle ajouta d'un ton amusé :

-You seem to be in quite a hurry. Maybe a date? Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire un peu plus large.

Rhadamanthe songea un instant à l'attraper par les cheveux et à lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur, mais le temps pressait. Il y réfléchirait une prochaine fois.

En guise de réponse, il la questionna à son tour :

-Yes... In a hurry, yes. Sorry, but have you seen my... Roommate today?

Vu le sourire lumineux et les petites étoiles qui venaient d'apparaître au fond des yeux gris, la réponse semblait tout-à-fait évidente. Rhadamanthe reprit vaguement espoir :

-That charming gentleman? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. Yes, he left about ten minutes ago : he came to my flat to tell me «Goodbye». Really, he's such a sweet man!

Déjà, Rhadamanthe ne l'écoutait plus. Dix minutes... Il devait encore être dans les parages, et peut-être même aurait-il le temps de le rattraper. A condition que le Gémeau n'ait pas encore eu recours à la vitesse de la lumière.

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la sortie, mais la voix de la gardienne l'interrompit de nouveau :

-Excuse me, Mister...?

-_What_? Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, dents sortis et yeux lançant des éclairs.

Toutefois, la petite femme ne parût nullement impressionnée : en trente ans de carrière, elle avait déjà vu des hommes avec des expressions bien plus effrayantes se présenter devant son immeuble. Aussi, c'est avec davantage d'anxiété que de peur qu'elle poursuivit :

-Before he left... I noticed that he had all his luggage with him. I... I understood he was going to leave, but when I asked him when I will see him again...

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Et cette fois, La Whyvern l'écouta avec attention :

-Well, it... It looked like he... Would never come back.

Si les paroles avaient eu une consistance quelconque, Rhadamanthe était à peu près certain que les mots de la gardienne l'auraient frappé au visage avec une violence rare. Là, ils se contentèrent d'achever la mince espérance que le juge s'était efforcé de préserver.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_, il restait une chance. Une chance de rattraper Kanon avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Alors, envers et contre tout, il continua à se diriger vers la sortie, essayant de ne plus prêter attention à la femme qui tentait de le suivre, également concernée par la disparition du Gémeau :

-Please, sir, tell me... Did something happen? Sir, did something...?

-**MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS **!

A part un glapissement outré, il ne sut pas vraiment quel impact sa remarque avait eu, car il n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner. Toujours est-il qu'il ne fut plus suivi lorsqu'il se mit à remonter la rue, cherchant au milieu des passants une longue chevelure océan. En vain.

Toutefois, il n'abandonna pas, essayant de se rappeler quels endroits ils avaient visité ensemble, et surtout ceux ou Kanon était susceptible de se trouver en ce moment.

Il traversa Knightsbridge, fit le tour du Hyde Park Corner, passa en revue la totalité du Parc St James et dévala Victoria Street. Sans succès.

Rhadamanthe finit par s'adosser contre une façade pour reprendre son souffle, et s'efforça un fois de plus de se rappeler : si le Gémeau était encore à Londres en ce moment, où pouvait-il bien se trouver?

...Puis il se souvint.

Lorsque, durant son premier soir en ville, Rhadamanthe l'avait emmené à Sloane Square, Kanon s'était longuement attardé devant la grande fontaine du centre. Le Juge ne se souvenait plus clairement du monument (ce genre de manifestation artistique l'avait toujours laissé froid) mais il était quasiment certain qu'il représentait une femme agenouillée, le dos courbé, la tête inclinée vers l'avant. Kanon y avait sans doute été plus sensible car il avait tourné autour un bon moment, captivé par quelque chose qui avait échappé au spectre : la posture du personnage, peut-être, l'expression de son visage, … Ou peut-être tout simplement le doux bruit provoqué par l'écoulement de l'eau.

Il prit aussitôt la direction du Square, son cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il aperçut les bâtiments aux briques d'un rouge familier. Et il comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas fait fausse route.

Parce qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du centre du Square, des hommes et des femmes de tout âge se retournaient régulièrement pour contempler une longue silhouette au loin.

_Kanon..._

La silhouette d'un homme au charme époustouflant, assis au bord de la fontaine, une main baignant négligemment dans le petit bassin.

_Kanon!_

Un homme à la longue chevelure azuré qui volait autour de lui, à la manière d'une vague prête à l'engloutir...

-KANON !

Autour de lui, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les passants cessèrent d'avancer un instant, lui jetant des regards perplexes. Visiblement, il avait crié un peu trop fort.

Mais qu'importe, vu que la tête bordée de mèches bleutées s'était enfin redressée, et que les yeux qu'il chérissait tant (bon sang, comment avait-il pu le nier jusqu'à présent?) se tournaient de nouveau vers lui. Kanon était là.

L'espace d'un instant, d'un très bref instant, il eut le sentiment que le Grec était sur le point de s'enfuir. Et ce n'était guère une impression, il en était convaincu. Pourtant, le Chevalier d'Or resta à sa place. Calmement, il sortit sa main de l'eau (Rhadamanthe y distingua de petites marques rouges, mais garda cette remarque pour lui), se remit debout, en récupérant son sac au passage, et s'avança lentement vers le juge, le gratifiant d'un :

-Bonjour, Rhadamanthe.

Plus de «Rhad'», désormais. Dire qu'il avait été si exaspéré par ce surnom, il aurait à présent donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre de nouveau sortir de la bouche du Gémeau. Mais il ne lui accorda pas cette faveur. Le juge enchaîna donc, après avoir repris son souffle :

-Tu... Tu te promènes?

-Je rentre.

Bon. Comme ça, au moins, c'était clair. Et pourtant, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à abandonner :

-Tu repars?

-On peut aussi formuler les choses comme ça, en effet.

-Mais... Tu as oublié ton chien chez moi, tenta le juge qui n'était plus à un stratagème près.

-Non.

-Mais si, enfin! Il était là quand je suis...

-Tu m'as mal compris, l'interrompit Kanon avec un sourire creux. Je n'ai pas oublié de l'emmener : il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi, c'est tout.

Silence.

-...Il n'a pas voulu?

-Non.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je le sais.

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit, c'est ça? Interrogea le juge avec un regard moqueur.

-C'est ça.

Nouveau silence. Parfois, il était vraiment difficile de savoir si Kanon était sérieux ou non.

-Bon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

Oh, non! Le problème était justement qu'il avait trop de choses à dire, trop de questions à poser, trop de mystères à éclaircir, si bien qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma aussitôt : pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile?

-Rien d'autre? J'y vais, dans ce cas. Prends soin de toi!

Et sans prendre la peine d'y mettre plus de formes, il se détourna du juge et commença à s'éloigner, son sac sur l'épaule.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange dans le corps du spectre : sa bouche se refusant toujours à reprendre ses fonctions, sa main prit le relais pour l'aider à s'exprimer. En saisissant d'un geste brusque le poignet de Kanon. Un geste qui commençait à devenir presque habituel.

Le Gémeau se retourna, l'observa un moment d'un air désintéressé, puis constata platement :

-Tu me fais mal, Rhadamanthe.

Le juge ignora la remarque : et alors? Lui aussi, il avait mal, bon sang! Et à chaque fois que le Grec ouvrait la bouche, la douleur s'intensifiait.

Pourtant, le laisser partir était toujours hors de question. Alors, vite, une idée! N'importe quoi pour le retenir!

_Anything_!

-...On va faire un tour?

...Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent. Toujours est-il qu'elle eut son petit effet : Kanon haussa vaguement un sourcil et l'observa avec attention, visiblement à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait lui permettre d'échapper à cette situation. Il n'eut aucun mal à en trouver un :

-Tu n'es pas censé être à ton travail?

-Je devrais y être depuis au moins trois heures, je ne suis plus à quelques minutes près.

Puis il rajouta, juste pour voir :

-Et puis, quelqu'un avait débranché mon réveil.

-...Ah.

De toute évidence, il se moquait royalement de l'accusation et n'avait guère l'intention de s'excuser. Le contraire aurait été surprenant. Toutefois, il daigna reprendre une expression un tant soit peu humaine et haussa les épaules avec résignation :

-Bon, si tu veux.

-Parfait, lança aussitôt le juge en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé. Tu veux aller où?

-Je m'en fiche.

Aïe. Le Kanon habituel avait toujours des idées lorsqu'il s'agissait de se promener ou d'occuper un après-midi vide. Idées qu'il imposait la plupart du temps. S'il ne proposait rien du tout, il fallait comprendre que, selon ses termes, ça le faisait chier.

Enfin, il avait tout de même accepté. Et là, ils marchaient ensemble le long d'une avenue fréquentée, sans se toucher, sans se parler et sans se regarder. Mais c'était assez pour le moment. Rhadamanthe, stupidement, se sentit bien vite beaucoup mieux. Marcher comme ça avec lui, sans raison précise, comme s'ils étaient revenus quelques semaines en arrière, c'était tout simplement fabuleux. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin le courage de relever les yeux, il constata avec un intense plaisir qu'une vague trace de sourire avait repris place sur les lèvres de Kanon. Face à cela, il eut soudainement envie de saisir une nouvelle fois sa main. Il s'en garda bien : il aurait été stupide de tout foutre en l'air maintenant.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent sur l'un des nombreux ponts qui traversaient la Tamise et Kanon s'arrêta de marcher, pour s'appuyer sur le parapet et observer avec désintérêt les quelques bateaux qui la traversaient. Rhadamanthe le regarda faire, immobile.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps. Le vent avait commencé à se lever quand Kanon se retourna enfin, son minuscule sourire toujours collé aux lèvres :

-Allez. C'est terminé, maintenant.

Il avait de nouveau saisi son sac. Le juge en fut horrifié. Et cette fois-ci, la colère se mêla au désespoir lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-Alors, ça se termine comme ça?

-Comme quoi? Demanda le Gémeau en plissant les yeux.

-Comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu! Tu effaces toute trace de ton passage chez moi, tu pars sans même me dire au revoir, …

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, fit simplement remarquer le chevalier. Il n'était pas convenu que je devais t'avertir de mon départ.

-Et tu veux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir, c'est ça?

Un bateau passait sous le pont à ce moment là. Un grand nombre de voitures traversaient la route, à grands renforts de klaxon. Des passants parlaient, criaient et riaient tout autour d'eux. Et pourtant, il lui sembla que l'Univers entier s'était tu à l'instant même où le sourire de Kanon s'était évanoui.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache! Ce moment avait bel et bien existé, et il l'avait partagé tous les deux! Alors, avait-il le droit d'y trouver un sens quelconque?

Kanon s'appuya de nouveau sur le rempart de pierre et soupira :

-C'est dommage... On aurait pu partir chacun de notre côté sans faire d'histoires, tu sais.

Oui. Possible, en effet. Mais ça, Rhadamanthe ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Juste une réponse. Rien qu'une réponse. Et après, peut-être, serait-il capable de tirer un trait sur toute cette mésaventure.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du Gémeau, afin de ne lui laisser aucun échappatoire. Kanon n'en était pas réduit à se jeter dans le fleuve pour fuir cette situation... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Grec et rapprocha son visage du sien. Kanon grimaça et baissa la tête, presque honteusement :

-Tu veux vraiment partir?

-J'en ai bien l'intention, oui.

-Très bien, je ne t'en empêcherai pas...

-Alors, lâche moi!

-...Mais avant, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Ce fut davantage la surprise qui fit relever la tête de Kanon et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il fixa les iris dorés qui lui faisaient face. Rhadamanthe serra ses épaules un peu plus fort avant de poursuivre :

-Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. Dis-le moi et je te laisserais partir!

-Je..., commence Kanon en détournant déjà ses yeux.

-Regarde moi!

Les deux anneaux turquoise se fixèrent de nouveau sur lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et Rhadamanthe hurla :

-**DIS-LE MOI**!

_Dis-moi que je me trompe. Dis-moi que ce quelque chose, tu l'as ressenti toi aussi. Laisse-moi t'embrasser encore une fois, même si ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Donne moi une chance de croire qu'il y avait un semblant de réalité dans tout ça. Dis-moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais!_

Mais Kanon n'en fit rien. Il le fixa avec des yeux humides et des lèvres tremblantes, comme s'il était parfaitement capable d'entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Toutefois, il ne pleura pas. Ce qui rendit le tableau encore plus douloureux aux yeux du juge.

Au lieu de répondre, il posa ses mains sur celles de Rhadamanthe et les retira de ses épaules, très lentement. Sans le quitter des yeux, il ramassa son sac qui était tombé une fois de plus par terre. Puis il tendit au juge sa paume ouverte, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Rhadamanthe hésita longuement, la respiration lourde. A son tour, il tendit la main vers lui, ses doigts effleurant à peine ceux du Grec.

Et Kanon parla enfin :

-Mon argent.

Le Monde s'effondra.

Sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps, inerte. Ses yeux se vidèrent. Et il sombra tout entier dans l'abysse.

Le Gémeau n'y prêta guère attention. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus non plus. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau immobiles. Et sa main resta tendue vers lui, impatiente.

C'est à peine si Rhadamanthe réalisa ce qu'il faisait lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau :

-Ton... ?

-Ma rémunération. J'estime y avoir droit, maintenant.

La rémunération... Oui, la rémunération, bien sûr. Évidemment. Quoi d'autre?

Son corps bougea de lui-même : de sa mallette, il sortit machinalement une photocopie de ses papiers d'identité et une lettre d'autorisation écrite et signée depuis déjà bien longtemps, et les tendit au Gémeau qui les fourra dans sa poche. Puis, ce fut au tour du carnet de chèques et d'un stylo de se retrouver entre ses mains, alors qu'il inscrivait la somme convenue depuis le départ. Il arracha le petit rectangle de papier et le présenta à Kanon, qui le saisit sans s'émouvoir :

-Merci.

Il n'y avait plus rien à se dire, désormais. La moindre parole aurait paru superflue. Mais emporter un dernier souvenir de la voix de Kanon lui semblait primordiale. Indispensable. Alors une fois de plus, ses lèvres se mouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et dessinèrent le nom tant de fois prononcé auparavant :

-Kanon...

Il le regarda. Imperturbable, il plia le chèque entre ses doigts en faisant un pas de côté :

-Adieu, Rhadamanthe.

Et il partit.

Le juge, cette fois-ci, ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Toutefois, il lui fut impossible de se détourner avant que le Gémeau n'ait totalement quitté son champ de vision.

Déjà, la longue chevelure océan commençait à se perdre parmi le flux incessant de piétons et sa silhouette se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

Le Gémeau marqua toutefois un bref arrêt une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné et eut un mouvement brusque de la tête, comme s'il allait se retourner. Il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, une vive émanation de cosmos se fit sentir et l'instant d'après, le Chevalier n'était plus là.

Il avait disparu. Définitivement.

Pourtant, Rhadamanthe ne bougea pas de son emplacement, et en dépit de la douleur atroce qui le tiraillait, il ne put effacer une drôle de pensée de son esprit...

Quelque chose clochait. Cet arrêt soudain, cette brusque hésitation avant son départ... Alors qu'une première voix dans sa tête lui clamait que ça ne signifiait rien et qu'il était inutile de faire durer son supplice en restant ici, une deuxième lui hurlait que si Kanon avait eu une ferme et irrévocable intention de tout laisser derrière lui, jamais il ne se serait arrêté. Pas même une seconde.

Ses jambes se décidèrent enfin à bouger et Rhadamanthe se décida pour la seconde hypothèse, se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où Kanon avait marqué son dernier arrêt.

Rien de notable à cet emplacement, se dit le Juge au premier abord : une vue élargie sur la Tamise et la route principale, un Starbucks Cofee en face, une poubelle, un réverbère, une cabine téléphonique de l'autre côté de la rue, …

Une poubelle, réalisa-t-il soudain. C'était l'explication la plus plausible : Kanon avait simplement dû s'arrêter en chemin pour jeter quelque chose. ...Mais quoi?

Son regard se posa un long moment sur la corbeille en métal, la considérant avec un mélange de dédain et d'intérêt. Puis, se disant que de toute façon il ne restait déjà plus grand chose de son honneur ou de sa fierté, il se penchant au dessus et commença à en examiner le contenu, sans tenir compte des regards effarés que lui jetaient les passants.

Contenu peu ragoûtant : cannettes vides, emballages plastiques, substance visqueuse non-identifiée, morceaux de papier roulés en boule ou déchirés, …

Il s'attarda sur ce dernier détail, puisque c'était apparemment ce qui avait été le plus récemment jeté. Des petits carrés irréguliers de papier, déchirés nerveusement, d'une couleur légèrement bleutée et ornés pour certains d'une écriture qui lui était très familière.

La sienne.

D'une main tremblante, il se saisit du plus gros morceau, sur lequel il pouvait distinguer une partie de sa signature et des chiffres qu'il avait inscrit quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il était difficile de les lire correctement : certains numéros ne ressemblaient plus à rien, car les traits tracés à l'encre s'étaient élargis, phénomène causé par la légère humidité du papier. Causé par une minuscule trace. Celle d'une petite et unique goutte d'eau. Qui avait à tout jamais effacé l'absurde enjeu de toute cette aventure.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas. Seuls quelques épais nuages gris recouvraient le ciel de Londres. Et c'était toujours le cas lorsque Rhadamanthe sentit cette humidité s'étendre jusqu'à son visage.

**A Suivre...**

**(1) **Principale activité pendant les entre-cours à la fac' : lire à voix haute des passages de manga, onomatopées incluses. Le nombre de "Pff" est absolument hallucinant dans Saint Seiya !


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Waoh, on approche vraiment de la fin, maintenant! J'ai l'impression de dire toujours plus «Adieu!» à cette fic à chaque fois que j'en poste un chapitre, désormais! ...Flippant.

Celui-ci est écrit depuis un bout de temps, déjà : j'avais dans l'idée de le poster le 30 octobre mais, après réflexion, comme Rhadamanthe s'en prend plein la gueule dans ce chapitre, ça me semblait de mauvais goût de le poster le jour de son anniversaire! XD

Enfin, avant toute chose, quelques petites remarques sur ce qui va suivre :

-Cette fois encore, ma très chère **Leyounette** n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre à cause de moi, parce qu'il fallait que je le poste rapidement : mes excuses pour le nombre de fautes qu'il risque de contenir! «snif!»

-Il est possible que les propos de certains personnages puissent choquer, dans ce chapitre : très honnêtement, j'étais moi-même dubitative en me relisant. J'ai néanmoins essayé de faire paraître cela aussi vraisemblable que je le pouvais. Désolée si, comme je le crois, j'ai lamentablement échoué.

-Mes excuses si, avec ce chapitre, j'offusque les fans de Minos et d'Eaque : mais je mourrais d'envie d'écrire un passage comme celui-ci!

-La petite chanson à la fin se nomme «Gaeta's Lament» et peut être entendue dans la série BattleStar Galactica. Sa présence s'explique par 3 raisons majeures : **1)** BattleStar Galactica, c'est le Bien! **2) **Cette série est une source constante d'inspiration pour moi. (notamment pour ce chapitre!) **3)** Bien qu'étant, hélas, vraisemblablement chantée pour une femme, je trouvais qu'elle collait très bien à la situation.

Sinon, à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :

**Seveya** : Ton «résumé vocal» me semble extrêmement pertinent! XD Un grand merci pour cette review. Et désolée de ne pas avoir mis de traduction du passage : vu que personne ne me l'avait demandé la première fois, j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de le faire ce coup-ci! (Honte à moi! T-T) Je pense que j'actualiserai le douzième chapitre dans les jours à suivre pour y joindre une traduction! Encore merci, en tout cas!

**Baella** : C'est très mignon, en effet! «smile» Sinon, la chemise n'est pas à Kanon, mais à Saga, et j'apporterais plus de précisions à ce sujet dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Le film, quand-à-lui, était effectivement Le Roi Lion, bien joué! Pour ce qui est de remettre ensemble les deux dragons... Eh bien, à toi de le découvrir dans ce qui va suivre! Et oui, en effet, Rhadamanthe est méchant, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je rêvais d'écrire cette phrase dans une fic : j'ai donc saisi l'occasion qui se présentait! Sinon, une fois de plus, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour cette gentille et hilarante review!

**Gemini-Fan** : C'est gentil de me dire que je ne suis pas si en retard que ça! «smile» En tout cas, merci pour ce petit message si gentil, qui m'a redonné du courage!

**Zyloa** : Alors, là... Je ne saurais que répondre à tant de compliments! Alors je vais me contenter de te remercier du fond du cœur pour cette merveilleuse review : je suis absolument ravie d'apprendre que cette histoire puisse autant plaire et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite ne te décevra pas! Encore une fois, merci!

**Junsui no hoshi **: Eh bien, l'essentiel, c'est que tu as fini par poster une review, non? «smile» Donc, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en vouloir et je suis même ravie d'apprendre que tu suis cette fic depuis déjà plusieurs mois! Et en plus, j'apprends que tu compares mon histoire à un gâteau au chocolat? Tu sais que tu viens de gagner toute mon affection par cette simple remarque? T-T Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, la réplique de Kanon à Hadès est de moi, même si la fille du film sort elle aussi de belles horreurs. La fin du chapitre précédent n'était pas très joyeuse, je te l'accorde, j'espère améliorer un petit peu la situation avec celui-ci. En tout cas, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je compte parmi mes lectrices! Merci pour ta review et bon courage pour la suite de ta fic!

**Manuka** : Limite, je me demande si je ne préfère pas «Putain»... Moui, je suis bizarre, je sais! Mais... Tu t'es sentie mal avec ce chapitre? Désoléééee ! ...Et en même temps, merci : j'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir un talent très limité pour les passages «tristes». Bon, vu que tu connais la fin du film, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'énormes surprises dans les chapitres à suivre. Donc, voilà, encore une fois, merci de laisser d'aussi gentilles reviews à chaque chapitre, cela me comble de joie! Bonne lecture, de mon côté, j'attends avec impatience la suite de tes travaux!

**Kirinkai** : J'ignore ce que signifie «OUUUAAAAAJJH GG YOUHOU WOOOOOW» mais ça semble flatteur, alors merci pour ta si gentille review, qui m'a fait un immense plaisir! Tes compliments et tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce qui va suivre! (de la part de Talim76, une jeune fille qui fut également en S et qui détestait aussi les maths! «smile»)

**mina** : Il n'y a pas à dire, ce genre de petits commentaires fait toujours plaisir! :) voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!

**kalea chan** : «parfait»? Je pense très sincèrement que c'est exagéré, mais merci quand-même, car cette review m'a fait un immense plaisir! En effet, Kanon va devoir se secouer un peu, mais laissons-le prendre son temps : sinon, ce n'est plus drôle du tout! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire!

**marianclea** : J'ai effectivement jugé nécessaire d'ajouter une petite séquence «Sanctuaire» pour ne pas sombrer dans une ambiance morose (c'est une fic humoristique, après tout!) et je suis ravie d'apprendre que ce n'était pas un mauvais choix! J'avoue me plaire à montrer Aioros un peu moins pur qu'il ne peut paraître! (on peut se fier aux sagittaires, remarque... Mais jamais totalement! XD) je suis également heureuse de savoir que tu ne trouves pas le comportement d'Hadès déplacé : c'était ma grande crainte, dans ce chapitre! Quant à savoir comment Rhadamanthe va récupérer son Dragon des Mers... Je te laisse le découvrir dans les deux prochains chapitres! Merci pour tes impressions et tes encouragements! Ils m'ont vraiment redonné le moral!

**Hemere** : Effectivement, ce chapitre n'était pas très drôle, je te l'accorde! En tout cas, c'est un réel bonheur pour moi d'apprendre qu'il t'ai autant plu! Par contre... Évidemment, que ce n'est pas LA fin! Laisser mes dragons favoris dans un tel état, quelle idée! Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant un Happy End, promis! Voici donc la suite que je te laisse lire, en attendant de mon côté celle de ta merveilleuse fic! A bientôt! (PS : J'imagine que ce genre d'humour ne fait rire que les spectres... Rhadamanthe l'a appris à ses dépends) (PPS : Tu trouves aussi? Merci beaucoup, parce que ça me répugnait vraiment de l'imaginer en colère!)

**Kamyu** : Par tous les Dieux... J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de bonheur en lisant cette review! (bon le manque de sommeil et le retour de la soirée étudiante y étaient sans doute aussi pour quelque chose, mais bon...) Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cela m'a touché : savoir que cette fanfiction est capable d'éveiller tant de sentiments chez une lectrice, pour moi c'est juste... Merveilleux! ...Par contre... Tu as lu les 12 chapitres non-stop en deux jours? Mais c'est de la folie! ...Enfin, ça me fait un immense plaisir quand même... «rougit» Et oui, c'est vrai, je maltraite les Gémeaux, mais c'est pour leur bien : comme ça, ils auront vraiment mérité leur «Happy End»! Enfin bref, je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir été assez gentille pour me laisser cette formidable review, en te suppliant de ne pas te prosterner, car je n'en mérite vraiment pas tant! Bises, et encore merci!

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s! **

**Chapter 13 : Distant Worlds**

Le Sanctuaire, domaine sacré de la vénérée Déesse Athéna, était bien calme ce matin-là.

Pas d'apprentis fauteurs de troubles pendant l'entraînement, pas de maîtres hurlant sur leurs élèves (l'absence de Shaina de l'Ophiuchus y était pour beaucoup), pas de proclamations de guerres saintes aujourd'hui et pas de nouvelles bizarreries au sein de la Confrérie des Chevaliers d'Or : en d'autres mots, on s'ennuyait ferme.

Aussi, lorsque les gardes du Sanctuaire avait aperçu au loin la silhouette de Kanon des Gémeaux, de vives acclamations se firent entendre : parce qu'il était bien connu que l'ancien Général de Poséidon avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant (ou du moins, de divertissant) à faire ou à raconter. Après une aussi longue absence, il allait sans nul doute leur débiter toutes sortes d'anecdotes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres... Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas ce matin-là.

Le Chevalier se contenta de les saluer d'un air profondément las. Il avait le teint blême et un regard totalement exténué. Les gardes jugèrent préférable de ne pas en faire la remarque. Au lieu de cela, ils lui adressèrent les quelques formules de politesse que le protocole exigeait et lui firent part de leur problème existentiel : le manque presque insoutenable de divertissement.

Face à cela, Kanon laissa échapper un léger rire, et les gardes ne purent que se réjouir de le voir reprendre figure humaine : ils n'étaient pas censés faire de favoritisme parmi leurs supérieurs, mais il était tout de même bien plus agréable de discuter avec le second Gémeau ou le Lion plutôt qu'avec le Cancer ou le Verseau.

Kanon finit malgré tout par plisser les yeux d'un air taquin et leur demanda, sans avoir l'air réellement concerné :

-Allons, il a bien dû se passer quelques petites choses intéressantes depuis mon départ, non?

-Rien de spécial, je vous assure! Dit un premier garde d'un ton blasé.

-Ah, si! On raconte qu'Aphrodite des Poissons aurait mis au point une nouvelle attaque terrible!

-Vraiment? S'étonna le Gémeau.

-Oui! La Déesse Athéna l'aurait démenti, mais avec cet...Ehm, cet «homme»-là, on ne sait jamais...

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent parmi la sentinelle et Kanon se sentit légèrement mieux. Plus détendu, il poursuivit :

-Rien d'autre?

-Non, je ne crois pas... Ah, si! On prétend qu'il aurait justement utilisé Saga des Gémeaux comme cobaye pour cette attaque!

Blanc.

-...Pardon?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers en avait laissé choir son sac et regardait à présent les quelques gardes avec effarement :

-Ah, mais oui! Vous étiez en voyage, vous ne pouviez pas savoir! Remarqua finalement l'un d'eux en souriant d'un air indulgent.

-M-Mais..., bredouilla Kanon, atterré. Il va bien, au moins?

-Ben, je sais pas, en fait... On m'a dit qu'il avait failli y passer et qu'il est resté plus d'une semaine inconscient...

-..._Quoi_?

-Oui, c'est Aldebaran du Taureau qui nous l'a annoncé!

Et la source était fiable, en plus? Le Gémeau se sentit pâlir encore davantage lorsque les gardes continuèrent leur récit, toujours avec la même nonchalance :

-Et en plus, il paraît que son état n'avait pas l'air d'alerter outre mesure les autres chevaliers d'Or. Il y en a même qui prétendent qu'ils ont préféré le laisser crever dans son temple!

-Ce qui me fait penser... Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu le Chevalier Saga depuis cette annonce...

-HEIIIIN ?

Cette fois-ci, Kanon semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. S'il n'avait pas encore conservé la force de tenir sur ses jambes, on aurait facilement pu le confondre avec un cadavre.

Cependant, les gardes ne semblèrent pas s'en alarmer et rajoutèrent joyeusement :

-Mais à part ça, pas grand chose depuis que vous êtes parti!

-En tout cas, ça doit vous faire plaisir de retrouver la convivialité du Sanctuaire, pas vrai?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était déjà cent marches plus haut, se précipitant vers la première Maison du Zodiaque en hurlant le nom d'une personne qui, pour des raisons diverses et variées, ferait décidément toujours parler d'elle au Sanctuaire d'Athéna :

-SAGAAAAAAA !

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, mais cette fois-ci au sein du Tribunal des Enfers, une ambiance mélodramatique régnait parmi les spectres d'Hadès.

Et pour cause, après la soirée apocalyptique passée en compagnie de Kanon des Gémeaux, Hadès s'était totalement reclus à Elysion, ne tolérant pour seule visite que les Dieux jumeaux, sa chère Pandore, ou bien ses juges en cas d'extrême urgence. Bien que les raisons de cette claustration demeuraient inconnues, le Chevalier d'Athéna en fut immédiatement tenu pour responsable et dorénavant, on évitait soigneusement de prononcer son nom au sein des Enfers (sauf pour l'arroser copieusement d'insultes).

Ensuite, le Juge Rhadamanthe était demeuré introuvable pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui avaient suivi ce drame. Ce ne fut que le lundi matin qu'il se présenta de nouveau au Tribunal, dans un état des plus alarmants : le grand et fier spectre d'Hadès ressemblait maintenant davantage à une épave humaine qu'à un guerrier.

Cependant, il fut en mesure de s'occuper de tous les jugements qui lui étaient destinés, sans prendre un seul moment de pause et surtout sans jamais mentionner le nom du Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Les conclusions qui en avaient été tirées furent les suivantes : le Seigneur Hadès avait fini par réaliser quel monstre atroce était l'ex-Général Dragon des Mers et en conséquence, Rhadamanthe avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, tentant à présent de retrouver un rythme de vie normal. Ce qu'il semblait avoir réussi, en vue du zèle qu'il mettait à s'acquitter de sa tâche de juge.

Sauf que c'était faux. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas le moindre espoir de retrouver sa vie d'autrefois et s'il mettait autant d'ardeur à son travail, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir que cela lui change les idées. Ce qui marchait... En partie. Un peu. Vaguement.

Absolument pas.

Au bout de cinq heures ininterrompues de jugements, il dut se faire une raison : pas une seule seconde, il n'était parvenu à chasser le Dragon des Mers de son esprit. Et surtout, pas un seul instant il ne put ôter de sa mémoire le geste qui avait précédé son départ. Le seul morceau de chèque qu'il avait pu sauver se trouvait actuellement dans sa poche, dans laquelle sa main se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent, tournant le bout de papier entre ses doigts dans l'espoir de lui donner une quelconque signification. Aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il soupira et se leva de son siège, annonça à Valentine qu'il prenait enfin sa pause, se disant qu'un café, faute de l'aider, ne pourrait cependant pas aggraver la situation.

Grosse erreur de sa part. Car à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la salle de repos que deux tornades, grise et noire, foncèrent sur lui et dans leur élan, le plaquèrent au sol. Il put seulement entendre, avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol (finalement, il aurait dû mettre son casque aujourd'hui...), deux véritables exclamations de joie, présentées sous cette forme :

-FÉLICITATIONS !

Rhadamanthe poussa un long soupir : évidemment. Qui d'autre que ces deux excentriques serait capable de lui faire un coup pareil au sein même du Tribunal des Enfers?

Avec lassitude, il écarta les deux corps qui étaient venus s'abattre sur le sien et se releva tant bien que mal, jetant un regard désabusé à ses vis-à-vis :

-Minos. Eaque. Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans vos tribunaux respectifs?

-Oh, le travail, toujours le travail! Se désola l'aîné avec un geste théâtral. Tu es bien cruel avec nous, mon cher Rhadamanthe!

-Cela est vrai, renchérit le plus jeune des trois. Et nous qui voulions simplement te faire part de nos compliments!

-J'en suis fort aise, mais puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de telles louanges?

Griffon et Garuda s'entreregardèrent, l'air passablement surpris. Après quoi ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la Whyvern, soudain moins sûrs d'eux :

-C'est que, on avait entendu dire que...

-Enfin, c'est une rumeur qui circule depuis hier...

-Quelle rumeur? Commença à s'énerver le blond.

-Ben, celle qui dit que tu t'es enfin décidé à te débarrasser de ce connard, voyons!

Blanc.

Oh oui, bien sûr.

Comment avait-il pu oublier si vite que son objectif avait été atteint? Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'enfin, toute ces histoires de partenariat avait pris fin?

…Mais surtout, comment cela se faisait-il que cette nouvelle réjouisse tout le monde ici, sauf lui?

Minos et Eaque attendant probablement sa réponse, il se força à sourire et releva vaguement la tête :

-Euh... Oui. Oui, effectivement.

La vérité, c'était plutôt que Kanon s'était débarrassé de lui, mais il avait la sensation que les juges seraient davantage satisfaits avec cette version. Cette supposition se trouva vérifier lorsque deux magnifiques sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de ses frères alors qu'ils se précipitaient à nouveau vers lui pour lui donner de grandes tapes amicales sur l'épaule :

-Enfin! Écoute, on osait pas trop te le dire pendant que t'étais encore avec lui, mais il nous gonflait depuis un certain temps!

-Il se donnait vraiment de grands airs, pour un minable traître!

Rhadamanthe eut un sourire crispé et hocha machinalement la tête, alors qu'au fond de lui, une voix sifflait d'un air furieux «_Arrêtez, je vous interdis de parler de lui comme ça..._»

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait osé se comporter comme ça avec des gens de notre rang! Ce sale petit enfoiré!

-Quel dommage que Pandore ne lui ait pas réglé son compte l'autre soir, j'aurais adoré voir ça!

_Taisez-vous! Vous ne savez absolument rien de lui! Comment pourriez-vous comprendre tout ce qu'il a enduré?_

-Comme quoi, c'est bien vrai que le temps ne change rien! Un être pourri le reste jusqu'à sa mort!

_Aux noms des Dieux, fermez-la!_

-Allez, t'inquiète donc pas, tu vas t'en remettre! T'auras aucun mal à trouver mieux que _ça_!

-**LA FERME** **!**

Rhadamanthe reprit précipitamment son souffle, puis se figea : était-ce vraiment lui qui venait de hurler ainsi? Oui, de toute évidence, puisque ses deux compères avaient eu aussitôt un mouvement de recul et le regardaient d'un air effaré, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Il ne le savait pas lui même, mais une chose restait sûre : s'il avait entendu une phrase de plus de ce genre, on aurait déploré la perte de deux Juges des Enfers.

Il se remit à respirer, plus calmement cette fois, et tenta de nouveau de chasser deux grands yeux turquoise de son esprit (sans succès). Après quoi, il reprit, bredouillant un peu au début :

-J-Je... Vraiment, je ne tiens pas à ressasser tout ça, vous comprenez?

Aussitôt, les expressions révoltées se radoucirent et les deux spectres eurent un regard presque compatissant à son égard :

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est normal! On te fiche la paix avec ça!

-Pardonne notre manque de délicatesse! On va se mêler de nos affaires, maintenant!

-Tiens, oui! Parlons-en de nos affaires! Pas vrai, Minos?

-Ah oui! ...Dommage, dommage.

Deux brefs soupirs se firent entendre, puis Minos et Eaque échangèrent un regard complice, vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, puis se placèrent de chaque côté de Rhadamanthe, qui les observait d'un air suspicieux :

-Quoi?

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut te le dire, maintenant.

-Puisque ça n'entre plus du tout dans nos projets!

-Quels «projets»? Questionna la Whyvern tout en redoutant la réponse.

Minos regarda un instant Eaque, comme pour attendre son approbation. A cela, le Garuda hocha brièvement la tête. Satisfait, l'aîné des juges poursuivit :

-En fait, vois-tu... Nous sommes à la recherche de nouveauté!

-Depuis quelques temps, nous sommes à court d'idée...

-Après plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence, quoi de plus normal?

-Alors on a fait le bilan de tout ce qu'on avait déjà essayé!

Rhadamanthe resta un moment sans réaction, perdu dans ses pensées : possédait-il un esprit totalement dépravé ou est-ce que c'est deux collègues étaient réellement en train de lui parler de _ça_?

Malheureusement pour lui, Eaque écarta bien vite ses doutes :

-Niveau accessoires, on avait déjà fait le tour : menottes, _blindfold_, cuir, fouet, cire…

-Niveau lieux insolites aussi, l'interrompit Minos en commençant sa propre énumération. Plage, ascenseur, placards, douche, ton bureau, …

-WHAT?

Le Griffon et le Garuda eurent du mal à retenir un vif éclat de rire en voyant Rhadamanthe les dévisager d'un air profondément dégoûté, ses dossiers lui ayant échappé des mains : hors de question de lui avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, maintenant!

-Et donc, continua Minos en s'empêchant tant bien que mal de glousser, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il y avait bien encore _une_ chose que nous n'avions pas tenté!

-Et c'est... ? Questionna Rhadamanthe en reprenant lentement ses couleurs.

-Eh bien, répondit Eaque comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Inclure une troisième personne, bien évidemment!

Heureusement que cette fois-ci, la Whyvern ne tenait rien dans les mains. Car il était presque certain que ses dossiers se seraient de nouveau effondrés sur le sol s'il les avait ramassé entre-temps. En compensation, il se contenta de regarder ses deux collègues comme s'ils s'étaient soudain couverts de pustules et de furoncles. L'expression qui en résulta fut jugée assez comique par Minos, qui s'était attendu à une telle réaction.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe reprenne ses esprits et trouve le moyen d'articuler, d'un ton qu'il espérait modérément dégoûté :

-Bon... Très bien. Depuis le temps, je devrais être habitué à ce genre de... «fantaisies» de votre part. Mais est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé utile de m'en informer?

-Eh bien, parce qu'on ne voulait pas choisir notre candidat à la va-vite!

-On y réfléchissait depuis un bon moment, déjà... Et finalement, il y a bien quelqu'un qui avait retenu notre intention!

-...Et qui donc?

Silence.

Minos et Eaque lui jetèrent un regard particulièrement évocateur. Rhadamanthe ne percuta que quelques minutes plus tard.

Il contempla alors ses frères avec froideur, son expression mêlant avec complexité surprise, révolte et écœurement :

-..._Kanon_? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Prononcer son nom se révélait plus pénible que prévu.

-Évidemment! On cherchait l'originalité, je te le rappelle!

-Au début, on pensait qu'il était la personne idéale. En tout cas, sur le plan physique, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher!

-Et on pensait que c'était un mec bien... On s'est salement plantés.

-Et puis, il faut aussi avouer que ça nous vexait un peu que tu sois le seul Spectre à pouvoir te vanter d'avoir mis un Chevalier d'Athéna dans ton pieu!

Rhadamanthe grimaça : oui, au sens propre de l'expression, c'était vrai.

Pour le reste, quelques images fort inconvenantes mettant en scène Minos, Eaque et Kanon dans un grand lit vinrent prendre place dans son esprit. Il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas filer se fracasser le crâne sur le mur le plus proche : se représenter ses frères dans ce genre de circonstances avait déjà quelque chose de particulièrement malsain, mais s'imaginer en plus Kanon nu dans des postures des plus explicites l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Et lui avait douloureusement rappelé que de toute façon, plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Il baissa un moment la tête : cette pensée lui avait laissé un goût atrocement amer dans la bouche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sûr d'avoir repris une expression stoïque qu'il se décida à affronter de nouveau le regard des deux juges, et à leur adresser la parole pour la dernière fois de la journée :

-Je crois que cette conversation a duré un peu trop longtemps. Ma pause est terminée et je vois qu'aucun de nous n'est actuellement à son poste. J'y retourne avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable!

Et il se détourna rapidement d'eux, ignorant les quelques protestations qui n'avaient pas tardé à se faire entendre :

-Eh, mais attends! On t'aurait demandé l'autorisation avant, hein!

-Et puis, on s'en fout maintenant, puisqu'on veut plus jamais le voir! Eh, reviens!

Mais trop tard : Rhadamanthe, sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui, s'en était déjà retourné dans sa salle de jugement, laissant le Griffon et le Garuda dans un état d'aberration total.

D'abord stupéfait, Eaque vint caler doucement sa tête contre le cou de son aîné et marmonna :

-Dis, Mimi, tu crois qu'on l'a vexé?

«Mimi» haussa vaguement les épaules et passa une de ses mains dans la tignasse brune du Népalais, l'air songeur :

-On aurait peut-être pas dû autant insister. J'imagine qu'il essaye d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Comment oublier? S'emporta Eaque. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel cet enfoiré a mis notre Seigneur Hadès?

-Je sais, répliqua le Griffon en grinçant des dents. Et c'est justement pour ça que dorénavant, on évitera autant de possible de parler de lui, aussi bien pour Sa Majesté que pour Rhadamanthe. On voulait juste le faire rigoler un peu, et tu as vu le résultat?

Ils se turent un moment, puis Eaque demanda de nouveau, d'un air anxieux :

-Tu crois que ça va aller?

-Ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps, mais ça ira, répondit Minos en levant les yeux au plafond. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dès qu'il aura réalisé qu'il est de nouveau libre de coucher à droite à gauche, il ne se souciera même plus de cette histoire!

Face à cette réponse, Eaque se permit enfin un nouveau sourire et le Norvégien se réjouit de ce changement, à présent persuadé que les choses iraient en s'améliorant, et ce peut-être plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale ne s'élève derrière lui :

-_Seigneur Minos_.

L'interpellé se figea, aussitôt parcouru d'un immense frisson. Et le Garuda lui adressa un sourire compatissant alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur : Rune du Balrog.

-Ruuuune! S'exclama Minos avec un sourire crispé. Mon secrétaire préféré, mon rayon de soleil, mon seul secours dans ce Monde cruel! Quelle bonne nouvelle viens-tu m'apporter?

Loin de se laisser amadouer, le jeune homme, les bras chargés de dossiers incomplets, jeta un regard noir à son supérieur et lui fit remarquer, le ton toujours aussi froid :

-Que vous êtes censé être en service et que les âmes en attente de jugement s'accumulent au Tribunal : serait-ce trop vous demander, que de reprendre votre poste?

Les soucis de son frère étant aussitôt passés à la trappe, Minos gonfla une de ses joues, espérant que sa tête d'enfant boudeur suffirait à attendrir son secrétaire. Mais Rune se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui signifiait «Vous me faîtes vraiment pitié, j'espère au moins que vous en avez conscience». Le Griffon poursuivit donc d'un air suppliant :

-Oh, je t'en prie, Rune! Depuis ce matin, il n'y a eu aucun jugement intéressant : pas d'assassins, pas de dictateurs, même pas de détraqués sexuels! Je bosse depuis six heures du matin et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire un café...

-Votre pause est terminée depuis déjà quinze minutes. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous remplacer éternellement.

Minos soupira de nouveau, pestant contre le Balrog décidément trop sérieux, et s'activa à chercher une solution qui pourrait lui permettre d'échapper à la corvée. Ce qui s'annonçait difficile, car Rune était depuis plusieurs jours d'une humeur absolument massacrante... Enfin, plus que d'habitude. La faute à un certain film qui avait fait le tour de l'Armée d'Hadès et qui avait rencontré un succès démesuré. Et maintenant, le jeune secrétaire devait s'attendre à n'importe quel moment à voir un spectre débarquer dans un couloir pour lui barrer la route en hurlant «You... Shall not... PASS!». **(1)**

Autant dire que la période était mal choisie pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Et même Minos savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser avec son jeune subalterne... Quoique de nombreux spectres trouvaient que son expression colérique avait quelque chose d'irrésistible. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était souvent la cible de plaisanteries douteuses.

Minos et Eaque eux-mêmes devaient admettre qu'ils ne se privaient pas de taquiner le Balrog, juste pour avoir le plaisir de contempler son visage furieux et ses yeux emplis de rage contenue. Parce qu'il avait beau être une tête de mule, un antisocial et un rabat-joie de classe supérieure, Rune restait quand même loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du Griffon.

Qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère, dans une interrogation muette. Eaque devina aussitôt ses pensées et contempla Minos avec une stupéfaction non-dissimulée, comme s'il se demandait s'il était sérieux ou non. Il l'était.

Le Garuda rapporta donc son attention sur le Balrog, qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds (cela ne plût guère au jeune homme). Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage et il eut un hochement de tête approbateur : après tout, pourquoi pas?

Rune observa tour à tour ses deux supérieurs, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus prudent de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il n'en eut hélas pas le temps, car les deux juges vinrent se coller contre lui, enserrant ses épaules de leurs bras, le même sourire torve plaqué sur leur visages. Le jeune homme retint de justesse un cri d'indignation et demanda, d'une voix crispée par la fureur :

-Seigneur Minos, Seigneur Eaque... Auriez-vous la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

-Eh bien, mon cher Rune, nous avons décidé de t'écouter! Répondit Eaque en commençant à avancer, entraînant les deux autres avec lui.

-Vous vous remettez enfin au travail? S'enquit le Balrog avec soulagement.

-Au travail, tout à fait! S'exclama Minos d'un ton joyeux. Nous avons pris bien trop de retard sur une affaire _très_ importante! Il est grand temps de l'accomplir!

Rune haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre satisfaction et surprise : depuis quand son supérieur se préoccupait du retard monstrueux qu'il prenait chaque jour sur ses dossiers?

Jugeant qu'il était plus prudent d'avoir d'abord quelques confirmations, le jeune Balrog demanda :

-Je me réjouis de cette décision, Seigneur Minos, mais les jugements d'aujourd'hui...

-Rhadamanthe s'en occupera, le coupa Eaque. Il a besoin de se changer les idées, voilà le moyen idéal de penser à autre chose.

Précisons que les juges des Enfers ne faisaient preuve de solidarité entre eux que lorsque ça les arrangeait.

-Du moment qu'ils sont effectués, je n'ai rien à redire, admit le Balrog alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Par contre, pourriez-vous me lâcher, maintenant? J'ai également du travail.

-Ah, mais pas question! Répliqua Minos d'un ton taquin. Tu vas venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que tu sauras te montrer très utile!

-Mais... Mes dossiers... !

-On les donnera à Valentine plus tard, il s'en chargera! Répondit Eaque en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant, tu es la personne la plus désignée pour nous assister!

-Mais enfin! S'emporta Rune. Puis-je au moins savoir en quoi ma présence est indispensable?

Il réalisa alors que les deux juges l'avaient conduit jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements du Seigneur Eaque, qui en ouvrit la porte en sifflotant. Lieu curieux pour une réunion de travail.

-Oh, on ne saurait se priver de toi pour cette tâche!

Tout en parlant, le Garuda l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur et débarrassé de ses dossiers, qu'il jeta négligemment sur un des meubles. Le Balrog voulut protester, mais fut coupé dans son élan et manqua de pousser un cri aigüe : Minos, de son côté, s'était penché vers son oreille et afin d'y murmurer :

-Il a on-ne-peut-plus raison. Et je suis sûr que tu n'imagines même pas _tout ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on est trois_...

Et juste avant que les portes des appartements d'Eaque ne se referment, un hurlement terrible, mêlant horreur et effroi, résonna dans toute l'Anténora, restant dans la mémoire des quelques gardes présents ce jour-là comme le plus abominable cri de tourment jamais entendu en ces lieux maudits :

-**HVILKEEEEEN ? !** **(2)**

**XxXxXxX**

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, au niveau des premières marches de l'immense escalier reliant entre-eux les douze demeures sacrées et le Temple d'Athéna, on pouvait apercevoir une mini tornade bleue se diriger à grande vitesse vers la première Maison du Zodiaque.

Kiki de l'Appendix fut le premier à l'intercepter. Reconnaissant aussitôt l'homme qui se précipitait vers le Temple du Bélier, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du disciple de Mû, qui se jeta immédiatement sur lui, s'accrochant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

-KANON! S'exclama-t-il avec un vif enthousiasme.

Pour des raisons assez évidentes, Kiki avait une large préférence pour le cadet des Gémeaux.

En tout cas, son geste stoppa aussitôt la progression de l'ex-Marina, qui sentit que son bras s'était drôlement alourdi, ces dernières secondes. C'est donc d'abord un regard stupéfait qu'il posa sur le petit garçon agrippé à lui. Puis, légèrement calmé par la présence de l'enfant, il reprit son souffle et commença à articuler difficilement :

-Ki... Kiki.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps! Enchaîna aussitôt le petit rouquin. Les autres, ils disaient que vous étiez parti vivre avec un fou! J'commençais à croire que vous reviendriez jamais!

Et Kiki continua son monologue, ravi : maintenant que Kanon allait se réinstaller dans le Temple des Gémeaux, son maître cesserait sans doute d'y passer tout son temps libre! Et tout pourrait redevenir exactement comme avant!

Cependant, Kanon finit par l'interrompre et, toujours essoufflé, prononça lentement :

-Désolé, Kiki... Mais... Tu sais où est... Saga?

A la mention du nom de l'aîné des Gémeaux, le visage du mini-Bélier se ferma aussitôt. Ses sourcils inexistants se froncèrent et il soupira avec une mauvaise humeur non-dissimulée :

-Oh, _lui_... Probablement dans son Temple, vu que ça fait plus de huit jours qu'on l'a pas vu en sortir! D'ailleurs, Maître Mû, il...

Kiki s'interrompit, se rendant compte que son interlocuteur avait disparu.

Dès la fin de la première phrase, le visage de Kanon avait pris une expression profondément horrifiée et sans même attendre la suite du discours, avait repris sa course à une vitesse supérieure à la précédente. Ce fut une grosse erreur.

D'autant plus que, une fois arrivée devant la Maison du Taureau, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour en saluer le gardien, qui s'avançait déjà vers lui avec une joie presque palpable, les bras grand ouverts, prêts à le recevoir :

-Kanon! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave, mais chaleureuse. Bon retour parmi nous, mon ami! Tu... ?

-PAS LE TEMPS, ALDE' !

Et sur ces paroles très constructives, le Dragon des Mers traversa le deuxième Temple sans ralentir la cadence, continuant son ascension vers la Maison des Gémeaux. Cependant, loin d'être vexé, Aldebaran éclata d'un rire chaleureux, attendri par ce qu'il jugeait être la preuve d'un magnifique amour fraternel : à peine rentré, la seule préoccupation de Kanon était de retrouver le plus rapidement possible son cher frère! Quelle chose merveilleuse que la réconciliation!

Enfin, la vraie priorité du cadet des Gémeaux, c'était d'abord de s'assurer que son frère était encore en vie. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Il finit par arriver devant le Troisième Temple, à la fois soulagé de ne pas voir une pierre commémorative devant l'entrée et inquiet de ne pas trouver son aîné, qui normalement se serait jeté sur lui à la seconde tout en le maudissant de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelles.

Malgré tout, il prit son courage (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait) à deux mains et pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, marmonnant un timide :

-...Saga?

Seul le silence lui répondit dans l'obscurité du Temple des Gémeaux. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait être sinistre une fois déserté de toute présence humaine.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : la pièce centrale était vide. Il tenta un vague coup d'œil dans la salle de bain (après tout, il était bien connu que Saga pouvait passer des journées entières à barboter dans la flotte en conversant avec lui-même sur sa propre perfection), mais personne ne se trouvait dans la baignoire. Kanon déglutit avec difficulté : bon sang, les gardes n'avaient quand même pas eu raison? Saga ne pouvait pas être... ?

Fort heureusement pour lui, la peur ne le déconnecta pas totalement de la réalité. En tout cas, pas assez pour ne pas distinguer un léger son en provenance de la chambre à coucher du Temple. Un son qu'il identifia comme une respiration humaine.

Soudain revitalisé et envahi d'un fol espoir, il se précipita vers la chambre sans même y réfléchir, et en ouvrit la porte d'un geste précipité, se jetant à l'intérieur de la pièce à la même vitesse que DeathMask se jetait sur une victime potentielle, et hurlant d'une voix pleine d'espérance :

-SAGA! TU ES VIVANT?

Ultime silence au sein du Temple des Gémeaux.

Oui. Saga des Gémeaux était vivant. Et même en sacré bonne santé, puisqu'il se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, une jeune personne à la longue chevelure parme, apparemment plus que consentante, étroitement serrée entre ses bras, tous deux contemplant le nouvel arrivant d'un air complètement abasourdi.

Kanon prouva une fois de plus qu'il était doté d'un excellent esprit de déduction, car il en tira aussitôt les trois conclusions les plus importantes qui s'imposaient :

1 : Saga était toujours vivant.

2 : Il semblait que le problème de compatibilité Bélier/Gémeau était enfin réglé.

3 : Il avait décidément le chic pour TOUJOURS débarquer au plus mauvais moment possible.

Enfin, cela restait à voir : au moins, les deux hommes ne s'étaient dépouillés d'aucun de leurs vêtements, ils ne paraissaient en aucun cas essoufflés ou dans un quelconque état d'effervescence, et leurs mains se trouvaient à des emplacements tout à fait raisonnables, à savoir sur les épaules de Mû et autour du cou de Saga. Les deux chevaliers, immobiles, se contentaient de le regarder, totalement décontenancés par sa présence.

Kanon, se disant que tout compte fait, il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, fit discrètement un pas en arrière, en espérant que cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour filer.

Peine perdue.

Car le simple fait de voir Kanon bouger donna à Saga la confirmation qu'il attendait : ce n'était pas une hallucination. Son petit frère était bel et bien rentré.

Aussitôt, de grosses larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux et, avant même que son cadet ne fasse le moindre geste, il déserra sa prise autour du Bélier et se précipita vers son jumeau, dans un élan de fraternité désespéré :

-_KANOOOON_ !

La seconde d'après, c'était un Kanon légèrement sonné qui se trouvait étalé sur le sol du Temple, son grand frère allongé sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et couvrant son visage de baisers précipités (en accomplissant l'exploit d'éviter à chaque fois les yeux, le nez et la bouche).

Kanon poussa alors un long soupir : non mais, franchement, comment est-ce que cet espèce d'imbécile heureux avait pu autant lui manquer durant son périple?

Cette interrogation existentielle s'intensifia alors que, comme il s'y était attendu, la bouche de Saga cessa d'assiéger son front et ses joues, afin de débiter le flot de questions prévisible :

-Mais enfin, où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles? Tu aurais pu m'écrire, non? Déesse, est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle, mon frère! Tu t'es bien nourri, au moins? Et tes yeux sont tout cernés! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi? C'est de la faute de cet ignoble monstre, c'est ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Et ta main, tu t'es blessé? Kanon, est-ce que tu...

L'ex-Général roula discrètement les yeux, jetant au passage un regard d'excuse à Mû qui, en retrait, faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Pas particulièrement vexé de l'abandon momentané de Saga, il observait avec tendresse la petite scène familiale qui se jouait devant lui, envoyant au passage un petit message télépathique au cadet, qui se traduisait approximativement par «Allez, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça te déplait tant que ça!».

Une nouvelle fois, Kanon soupira, passant à son tour ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais c'était bien vrai : bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu les attendre, ces chaleureuses retrouvailles avec le crétin qui lui servait de frère!

Au bout d'un moment, profitant d'une brève pause dans le flot incessant de paroles de son frère, il jugea quand même préférable de souligner, distraitement :

-Bon, écoute, Saga. Maintenant que tu vois que je vais bien et que OUI, je suis rentré, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser me remettre debout, non?

-Ah! S'exclama l'aîné des Gémeaux, réalisant soudain que depuis le début, il écrasait son frère de tout son poids. Oui... Oui, tu as raison.

Saga finit donc par se redresser, aidant au passage son jumeau à en faire de même, le tout sans relâcher une seule seconde son étreinte :

-Très bien, commenta Kanon avec un ton semblable à celui d'un professeur particulièrement indulgent. Maintenant, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me lâcher pour que je puisse enfin respirer normalement?

-M-Mais enfin, Kanon! Se scandalisa l'aîné, l'air blessé. Ça fait des lustres que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu...

-Oui, je sais, frangin! Mais, vois-tu, il me semble que je ne suis pas la personne la plus désignée pour me trouver dans tes bras actuellement...

Ce ne fut, de toute évidence, qu'à ce moment-là que Saga réalisa que, depuis tout ce temps, Mû du Bélier était resté à l'arrière, dans un rôle d'observateur pas franchement déplaisant. L'aîné des Gémeaux, aussitôt pris de remords, lâcha à regrets son frère jumeau et revint aux côtés du bel Atlante, qu'il entoura de ses bras d'un air penaud :

-Je... Désolé, Mû, bredouilla-t-il. Mais, je... J'étais tellement soulagé que...

Mû ne put cette fois-ci retenir un léger rire et repoussa gentiment Saga vers son cadet avec un clin d'œil, à la grande surprise des deux Chevaliers des Gémeaux :

-Allons, il me semble clair que c'est moi qui suis de trop, pour le moment. Et je m'en voudrais de gâcher de si belles retrouvailles!

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un doigt fin et pâle vint se poser sur ses lèvres, taisant aussitôt ses éventuelles contestations :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon Temple n'est pas si loin, libre à toi d'y passer quand tu le souhaiteras.

L'ex-Grand Pope parut encore hésiter un moment. Le Bélier laissa échapper un soupir puis, avec un bref sourire, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Saga. Kanon haussa un sourcil, agréablement surpris :

-N'ai pas peur, murmura alors le Tibétain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire attendre vingt-et-un ans, cette fois.

Sur quoi il s'éloigna rapidement, puis quitta le Temple des Gémeaux d'une démarche légère, laissant derrière lui un Kanon ricanant et un Saga qui semblait avoir atteint la félicité absolue. Le silence retomba un court instant dans la troisième Maison, le temps que Saga se remette de ses émotions et que son cadet vienne passer un bras autour ses épaules :

-Eh bien, mon cher jumeau, commença-t-il d'un air taquin. Finalement, on dirait que tu es quand même capable de te débrouiller sans moi!

-Entendre ça de la part de son petit frère, c'est presque vexant, tu sais!

-Oh, je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il y ai un peu de progrès d'ici mon retour, mais là! Ça me fait presque mal d'en arriver là, mais... félicitations, Saga!

Le visage de l'aîné se fendit de nouveau d'un sourire ému et une fois de plus, il serra son jeune frère dans ses bras, ce dernier commençant déjà à regretter ses dernières paroles. L'étreinte se poursuivit une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis Saga, le regard lumineux, se détacha de lui et lui demanda avec ravissement :

-Mais dis moi, puisque tu es de retour... Ça veut dire que toute cette histoire avec cette andouille de spectre est terminée?

Et voilà. Le sujet tant redouté avait fini par être abordé.

Et de nouveau, cette horrible impression de malaise, qui s'était vaguement calmée au cours des dernières minutes, revint l'assaillir, avec encore plus de violence que les fois précédentes alors que dans son esprit, des images qu'il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir effacer se multipliaient : des sourires arrogants déjà lointains, deux yeux dorés qui lui jetaient un regard indéchiffrable, une main pâle qui glissait sur sa peau, …

_Un baiser_...

-...Kanon?

L'interpellé redescendit aussitôt sur terre, secouant vivement la tête pour se débarrasser (temporairement) de ces souvenirs inconvenants. Après quoi il se força à sourire, s'exclamant d'une voix forte sinon joyeuse :

-Ouais, affaire classée! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on reverra une Whyvern traîner dans le coin!

Mais Saga n'était pas (totalement) dupe : il était évident que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son frère. Ce sourire n'était pas celui qu'il lui connaissait, il en était sûr. Et il avait la très désagréable impression que ce sale spectre n'était pas totalement étranger à ce changement.

Aussi calmement qu'il put se le permettre, il demanda :

-Kanon... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il baissa la tête un long moment, ses yeux trahissant une mélancolie qui ébranla totalement Saga : jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait vu une expression aussi triste sur le visage de son frère. Et pourtant, envers et contre tout, ce drôle de sourire, que Saga commença franchement à détester, resta plaqué sur son visage. Même lorsqu'il lui fournit enfin une réponse :

-Saga... Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'admets que toute cette histoire a... un peu mal tourné. Mais l'important, c'est que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et que cette affaire est définitivement close. Alors, autant que possible... J'aimerais que maintenant, on évite d'en reparler. ...D'accord?

Mauvaise façon de présenter les choses. Parce que maintenant, Saga aurait tué pour avoir tous les détails de l'histoire, et ce à la seconde même. Et s'il les avait obtenu, on aurait sans doute retrouvé un cadavre atrocement démembré quelque part à Kesington.

Cependant, il n'en demanda pas plus : parce que le plus important, pour le moment, ce n'était pas d'entendre la vérité. C'était surtout effacer cette atroce douleur au fond des yeux de son frère. Aussi prit-il son mal en patience et répondit, d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel :

-Reparler de quoi?

Avec soulagement, Saga vit son frère relever enfin la tête, lui jetant un regard stupéfait : de toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se montre aussi indulgent sur le sujet.

Les yeux de Kanon retrouvèrent partiellement leur éclat si unique alors qu'une ébauche de sourire, cette fois-ci sincère, prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer son aîné avec une puissante affection. Un regard bien particulier dont Saga était le seul à bénéficier.

C'était sa façon à lui de dire «Merci, grand frère.»

-Bon, allez! On ne va pas s'éterniser ici! Il faut vite aller annoncer ton retour à notre vénérée Déesse!

-Euh... Très honnêtement, Saga, Athéna est loin d'être la première personne que j'ai envie de voir aujourd'hui.

-Ah. Oui, sans doute...

Saga ne songea même pas à le sermonner pour ce manque de respect : il éprouvait lui même une certaine animosité vis-à-vis de sa supérieure, depuis la semaine dernière.

-Alors, rendons une petite visite à Milo, il sera ravi de te revoir! Et avec un peu de chance, on ne le trouvera pas accrocher à Camus!

-Ça, ça me branche déjà plus! Admit le cadet avec un sourire un peu plus large.

-Alors, c'est parti! Direction la Maison du Scorpion!

-D'ac! Par contre, Saga...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Silence.

-...Non, laisse tomber. C'était pas important.

Saga haussa vaguement un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne tout en l'entraînant hors du Temple.

Kanon, quant-à-lui, retint un bref soupir : non, se dit-il alors, il aurait été plutôt inconvenant de lui demander «Pourquoi tout le monde pense que t'es mort?» en ce moment. Après tout, il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait sa réponse bien assez tôt.

C'est sur cette sage décision que commença le périple des deux Gémeaux jusqu'à la demeure du Scorpion.

Faisant momentanément une croix sur son lot de soucis, Kanon considéra le Sanctuaire qu'il venait enfin de retrouver, l'agréable caresse du soleil de Grèce sur sa peau, la main de son jumeau qui serrait la sienne et l'exclamation italienne pleine d'entrain qui s'éleva du quatrième Temple lorsque son gardien les aperçut.

Kanon se permit un nouveau sourire : oui. Il se sentait mieux, maintenant.

...Mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

**XxXxXxX**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées.

Deux très bonnes semaines aux yeux de Pandore, qui eut enfin le plaisir de voir son frère cesser de se terrer à Elysion et reprendre sa place d'Empereur des Enfers.

Deux bonnes semaines aux yeux d'Hadès, qui trouva enfin le courage d'affronter de nouveau le regard de son peuple et fut soulagé d'y déceler toujours amour et fidélité à son égard.

Deux excellentes semaines aux yeux d'Hypnos et Thanatos, qui purent enfin chasser le Dieu squatteur de ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur espace personnel.

Et enfin, deux longues, atroces et épuisantes semaines, aux yeux des spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe.

A présent, être au service de la Whyvern semblait s'assimiler à de la torture... Ou bien à un niveau très avancé de masochisme. Les quatre concernés hésitaient encore sur la définition la plus appropriée...

Cependant, ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : leur maître bien-aimé était devenu méconnaissable. Le fier et vaillant défenseur du Royaume des Morts n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir : chaque matin, il arrivait au Tribunal l'air encore plus accablé que la veille et son haleine toujours plus chargée de relents d'alcool.

Et pourtant, ils auraient eu du mal à lui faire le moindre commentaire : après tout, il arrivait chaque jour à l'heure au Tribunal et assurait tous ses jugements, même s'il devait engloutir des litres de café pour y parvenir et qu'on le retrouvait souvent dans un semi-coma éthylique pendant la pause de midi. Il y eut bien quelques petits incidents, comme ce jour où il n'avait pas totalement décuvé et qu'il avait voulu envoyer un ancien tueur en série à Elysion (problème qui fut rapidement réglé), mais dans l'ensemble, on pouvait toujours le considérer comme apte à assurer sa fonction de Juge des Enfers... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Rhadamanthe s'imposait, comme on s'imposerait une quelconque punition, des horaires de travail surhumains et ne quittait le Tribunal que lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue. Et en bons assistants qu'ils étaient (chose qu'ils regrettaient parfois), les quatre spectres se forcèrent à adopter le même rythme, cela étant le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour prouver leur soutien.

Rhadamanthe s'en aperçut et bien qu'il n'en dit rien, il en fut sincèrement touché. La présence réconfortante de ses quatre secrétaires faisait d'ailleurs partie des deux raisons qui le poussaient à passer autant de temps au Tribunal... L'autre étant qu'à présent, le simple fait de rentrer chez lui et de trouver son appartement vide lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait toujours cette vague impression, ce fol espoir que quelque part dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé ou accroupi devant la bibliothèque, un Dragon des Mers se tournerait vers lui pour lui sourire.

Et à chaque fois il se retrouvait dans une pièce vide aux lumières éteintes, dans laquelle un petit représentant de l'espèce canine finissait par se précipiter, jappant joyeusement... Pour repartir en gémissant lorsqu'il constatait que la même personne manquait toujours à l'appel.

Après quoi, les nuits se déroulaient toujours de la même manière : après s'être forcé à avaler quelque chose dans le frigo dont la date de péremption n'était pas encore atteinte, il allait se jeter sur le canapé avec une bouteille, qui parfois ne suffisait même pas à tenir la soirée. Il n'était pas rare que le chiot vienne s'asseoir près de lui pour lui lécher la main. Attention qu'il repoussait toujours avec un soupir blasé.

Après ça, il était en général assez ivre pour s'offrir le luxe d'un sommeil sans rêve. Et pourtant, les premiers soirs, il avait d'abord erré dans chaque pièce, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui aurait pu prouver qu'il restait encore une trace de Kanon ici. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait découvert dans un coin de sa salle de bain une chemise qu'il n'avait pas identifié comme une des siennes, il s'était empressé de la saisir et de la porter à son visage. Pour ensuite la jeter par terre avec fureur : rien! Aucune odeur, aucune trace d'appartenance au Dragon des Mers! Comprenant rapidement qu'elle devait appartenir à Saga des Gémeaux (il avait pu constater que les deux hommes échangeaient régulièrement leurs vêtements), il fut d'abord tenté de la bruler. Hélas pour lui, il en était arrivé au stade pathétique où il lui était désormais impossible de se débarrasser d'une chose en sachant qu'elle avait un quelconque lien avec Kanon. Il s'était donc contenté de lui jeter un regard dégoûté, puis s'était jeté sur son lit, s'y laissant tomber avec lassitude, sombrant dans le néant jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie de son réveil.

Deux semaines après, la situation n'avait guère évolué.

Et aujourd'hui, ce furent de nouveau quatre paires d'yeux inquiets qui se posèrent sur le Juge, assis à son bureau sur lequel était posée une bouteille de whisky, le visage enfoui entre ses mains à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

A la fin de la journée, ce fut avec un soulagement coupable que Queen, Gordon et Sylphide rentrèrent chez eux, s'inclinant devant leur maître avant leur départ tout en souhaitant du fond du cœur qu'ils le retrouveraient vivant le lendemain.

Rhadamanthe les congédia d'un geste de la main, regardant d'un air distrait les trois silhouettes disparaître dans l'immense couloir. Il nota alors avec une certaine satisfaction que, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent son champ de vision, la main du jeune Allemand s'était timidement glissée dans celle gigantesque du Minotaure, qui s'était empressé de la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il y en avait au moins deux qui trouveraient peut-être le bonheur en ce bas Monde, se dit alors la Whyvern avec un pâle sourire. Le premier depuis des jours.

Valentine, lui, avait tenu à rester encore un peu auprès de son maître. A vrai dire, il aurait même été prêt à assurer le service de nuit pour avoir la certitude que Rhadamanthe prendrait un peu de repos, mais Rune du Balrog l'avait carrément supplié de lui laisser cette plage horaire. La Harpie, trop surprise pour contester, avait accédé à la demande de son pair, notant au passage que curieusement, le Norvégien faisait depuis quelques temps tout ce qui était possible pour que ses heures de pause ne coïncident jamais avec celles des autres juges. Affaire à creuser.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il se contenta d'assister son maître pour le classement des dossiers, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les rapports de la journée et de préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il posa sur le bureau de Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge considéra un moment le récipient, sidéré :

-...Valentine?

-Oui, Seigneur Rhadamanthe?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-...Un chocolat chaud, Votre Majesté.

-En effet.

-...

-Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer la présence de cette tasse sur mon bureau?

Valentine se recroquevilla légèrement et marmonna, un peu honteux :

-Je me suis dit que vous apprécierez sans doute une boisson chaude après cette dure journée...

Rhadamanthe l'observa un long moment, sans rien dire. La Harpie n'eut pas le courage de soutenir ce regard et baissa aussitôt les yeux, conscient d'avoir été grillé. Et malgré tout, il entendit son maître soupirer et se saisir de la tasse, en déclarant avec résignation :

-Dis surtout que tu préfères me voir boire du chocolat plutôt que ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna la bouteille posée un peu plus loin, déjà à moitié vide (ou à moitié pleine : mais ce n'était pas vraiment un débat dans lequel la Harpie avait envie de se lancer).

Valentine, se disant qu'il était de toute façon fichu, choisit de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté :

-Eh bien... Je dois vous avouer que ça ne me déplairait pas, Votre Majesté.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas et fixa longuement le contenu de la tasse, sans y toucher, mais finit par en saisir la anse et la porta à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide chaud et sucré couler lentement le long de sa gorge. Valentine lui sourit.

Et il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la tasse fut reposée sur le bureau, vide, et la Harpie la récupéra, dissimulant avec peine une expression de joie. Rhadamanthe le regarda faire, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements :

-...Valentine?

-Monseigneur? Répondit-il aussitôt.

-Écoute. Je sais que toi et les autres, vous vous faîtes beaucoup de soucis pour moi, ces derniers temps... Mais très franchement, arrêtez de vous faire du mal pour rien. Si j'ai des problèmes à régler, ce n'est pas à vous d'en subir les conséquences.

Valentine ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant longuement la Whyvern, une tristesse indescriptible dans le fond de ses yeux pâles. Calmement, il alla classer les rapports dans un des innombrables casiers que comptaient la pièce, puis vint s'asseoir devant le bureau du Juge. Il déclara alors, d'une voix douce et claire :

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Nous sommes vos spectres personnels.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes notre maître, et nous vous devons tout. Notre seul et unique but dans la vie est de vous servir...

La Harpie s'interrompit un court instant, puis croisa ses mains dans un signe de prière avant de reprendre :

-Alors, je vous en supplie, ne nous dîtes pas que nous ne devons pas nous sentir concernés par votre état!

L'espace d'un instant, Rhadamanthe crut que le jeune homme allait fondre en larmes devant lui. Mais envers et contre tout, Valentine demeura droit et fier, quoique les yeux légèrement brillants et les lèvres tremblantes :

-J-Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je peux tout arranger, mais... Je vous en conjure, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous aider ou vous être utile, vous devez me le dire, Votre Majesté!

Le cœur de Rhadamanthe manqua un battement, sous le coup de l'émotion : comment était-il possible qu'un être comme lui puisse disposer d'adjoints aussi formidables?

-Je..., commença le juge, encore sous le choc. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, Valentine. Mais vraiment, tu...

-Maître, je vous en supplie! Même s'il ne s'agit que de rester auprès de vous, ou simplement de vous écouter! Sachez que c'est avec joie que j'accomplirais ces tâches!

-...M'écouter? Répéta la Whyvern, dubitative.

Valentine hocha vivement la tête, le regard plein d'espoir. Rhadamanthe considéra un moment la proposition.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'à plus d'une reprise, il avait été tenté d'avouer toute la vérité sur l' «Affaire Kanon», ne serait-ce que pour soulager un peu son fardeau. Mais par peur des réactions (peur tout à fait légitime), il n'avait jamais osé dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être de nouveau rejeté.

Mais Valentine était différent. La Harpie, depuis des siècles et des siècles, était toujours restée à ses côtés, approuvant la moindre de ses décisions et ne remettant jamais en cause ses principes. Il était son guerrier le plus serviable, le plus fidèle, le plus dévoué.

...Mais sa dévotion résisterait-elle à de tels aveux?

Il hésita un long moment, sous le regard suppliant de son jeune subalterne, tentant de mesurer à quel point la vénération qu'il lui portait était forte.

_Incommensurable_, semblaient lui crier les yeux pâles. Et Rhadamanthe dut s'avouer vaincu :

-Valentine.

-Oui, Votre Majesté?

-Tu aurais un moment à m'accorder? Un _long_ moment, jugea-t-il utile de préciser.

-...

«Oups!», ne put s'empêcher de penser la Harpie en grimaçant : n'avait-il pas promis à son cher Sylphide, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il ne finirait pas trop tard ce soir et qu'ils pourraient enfin s'offrir le luxe d'un dîner tranquille et d'une soirée en couple? De plus, il était persuadé qu'en ce moment même, le Basilic était déjà chez lui, à l'affut du moindre coup de sonnette.

-Je...Ehm... Maintenant? Demanda timidement le Chypriote.

-Valentine, je tiens à être franc avec toi. Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler me demande un effort considérable et si je ne trouve pas le courage de le faire ce soir, je sais que jamais je n'y parviendrai.

La Harpie se mit sérieusement à paniquer, évaluant avec soin les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Cependant, son choix fut vite fait.

«Désolé, Syl' !» se dit-il avant de relever la tête vers son maître, son regard lui assurant que oui, il était prêt à l'écouter. Rhadamanthe se sentit de plus en plus nerveux :

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu as conscience que ce que je vais te dire est loin d'être agréable à entendre, n'est-ce pas?

-J'avais cru le comprendre, oui.

-Et que tu risques de me détester après?

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, peu importe ce que vous allez dire ou faire, je resterai toujours votre fidèle serviteur. Soyez en assuré.

-...

-...

-Tu en es bien certain?

-Je le jure sur ma vie, Votre Majesté.

Et pour prouver ses dires, ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de son maître, reflétant une loyauté sans faille et prête à faire face à toute épreuve. Cela acheva de convaincre le juge.

Alors il lui raconta tout.

Son exaspération face à cette obsession que les autres manifestaient à le voir en couple, le plan qu'il avait imaginé après coup pour se venger, sa première association avec Kanon et les débuts catastrophiques de leur relation, les enjeux financiers de l'affaire, l'échec pathétique de leur première tentative, la nouvelle combine qu'il avait mis en place, la cohabitation qui en avait résulté, les sourires du Grec, le chien, les raisons du changement de comportement du Gémeau envers eux, les atrocités qu'avait subit le Seigneur Hadès et dont il était en fait le seul responsable, la fuite de Kanon et le chèque déchiré.

Un bilan qui dura une bonne heure et au cours duquel il ne fut pas interrompu une seule fois. Un monologue d'une parfaite sincérité que son interlocuteur écouta avec attention. Un discours unique en son genre qui se solda par un silence obstiné de la part de son audience.

Rhadamanthe regarda Valentine avec inquiétude. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début de la longue tirade. Sa bouche, par contre, s'était ouverte de plus en plus largement avec la progression du récit et ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils menaçaient à tout moment de sortir de leurs orbites. Il le fixa un long moment avec cette expression de complète incrédulité, d'ébahissement le plus total, et Rhadamanthe se mit aussitôt à regretter sa soudaine franchise, à présent persuadé qu'il avait perdu la confiance de son spectre le plus dévoué.

Et pourtant, Valentine n'eut l'air ni en colère, ni révolté, ni dégoûté. Avec une lenteur presque exagérée, sa bouche finit par se refermer et ses yeux reprirent un diamètre normal. Ses paupières se fermèrent puis se relevèrent à plusieurs reprises, après quoi il passa doucement ses mains sur son visage, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux roses qui lui étaient retombées sur le front. Une fois ce petit rituel accompli, il prit une longue respiration (Rhadamanthe retint la sienne) et demanda doucement, en désignant la bouteille de whisky :

-Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un verre?

La demande surprit tellement le Juge qu'il ne songea pas un seul instant à la contester. Saisissant d'une main tremblante la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre qu'il ne remplit qu'à moitié, il le tendit à la Harpie :

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Valentine regarda un long moment le verre, sans bouger, puis le descendit d'une traite, à la grande stupéfaction du Juge. Le Chypriote fit d'abord une légère grimace, puis prit une grande inspiration : il se sentait prêt à discuter, maintenant. Restait plus qu'à définir par quoi commencer...

Il y réfléchit un moment, puis reposa le verre sur le bureau avant de déclarer, platement :

-Une fois, j'ai traité Sa Majesté Hadès de «gros enfoiré».

Silence.

-...Pardon?

Valentine sourit machinalement :

-C'était pendant notre réincarnation précédente... Avec Queen, nous avions totalement raté une de nos missions et on avait dû faire un rapport catastrophique à Sa Majesté. Il était furieux et nous aussi. Alors, quand il a commencé à nous insulter de «misérables incompétents» et de «honte de son armée», on a craqué. Je l'ai donc traité de «gros enfoiré» et Queen a rajouté qu'il n'était qu'un «salopard» et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être considéré comme l'un de ses enfants.

Rhadamanthe en demeura bouche-bée, se demandant un instant si Valentine n'était pas en train de lui raconter des salades. Puis il se rappela que la Harpie ne lui avait jamais menti une seule fois et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela commence aujourd'hui. Mais quand même, imaginer le jeune Queen déblatérer des horreurs pareilles à leur Souverain le laissait perplexe...

-Je... Je l'ignorais, répondit-il alors.

-On ne s'en est pas vraiment vanté, fit remarquer Valentine d'un air coupable. L'affaire a été étouffée et on ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis, on a fini par réaliser tous les trois qu'on regrettait, que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air et qu'on ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il n'y a jamais eu de suite et tout est redevenu comme avant. Alors, concernant ce que vous avez dicté au Chevalier des Gémeaux, ne soyez pas trop inquiet... Sa Majesté Hadès finira bien par oublier. Comme les autres fois.

Après quoi il se leva pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau, sa gorge étant devenue très sèche : pour lui aussi, ça avait été un aveu difficile. Mais au moins, son maître avait l'air soulagé, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Et ça, ça suffisait à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait plus rien à regretter.

Maintenant, il allait falloir aborder le vrai problème, se dit-il en reprenant place en face de Rhadamanthe. Il but une gorgée d'eau et commença à faire un résumé mental de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :

Le Kanon qu'il avait cru connaître n'avait été en réalité qu'un acteur, destiné à débarrasser Rhadamanthe de toute menace à l'encontre de sa vie de célibataire. Son comportement ignoble et ses manières atroces lui avaient été dictés par le juge et dans la vraie vie, il s'agissait apparemment d'un type formidable, quoiqu'un brin excentrique. Il n'avait jamais été réellement l'amant de son maître, mais leur relation avait pris une tournure très différente au fil du temps, et ils s'étaient finalement séparés sans obtenir une réponse concrète sur leur situation.

Le premier réflexe de la Harpie fut de regretter les horreurs qu'il avait pu dire sur le Gémeau ces dernières semaines (en même temps, comment aurait-il pu savoir?) et de se jurer de ne plus jamais faire le moindre reproche à cet homme qui s'était tant dévoué pour le bien-être de son maître.

Une fois cela fait, il essaya d'analyser un peu plus calmement la situation, et en tira immédiatement la conclusion qui s'imposait : la début de la dépression de son maître coïncidait parfaitement avec la date du départ de Kanon. Et à son humble avis, ça n'avait rien d'un hasard.

Et si ses soupçons se révélaient justifiés, cette affaire se réglerait bien plus vite que prévu.

Il prit une dernière gorgée et se remit enfin à regarder son maître :

-Votre Majesté... Me permettriez-vous de vous poser quelques questions?

-En temps normal, c'est plutôt moi qui les pose, fit remarquer le Juge avec un sourire forcé. Mais on va faire une exception pour ce soir.

Ravi de voir son Seigneur de nouveau sarcastique, signe qu'il allait un peu mieux, Valentine commença son investigation :

-Vous m'avez dit qu'au début, les rapports que vous entreteniez avec le Chevalier des Gémeaux... Ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiés d'amicaux, n'est-ce pas?

-Si par là, tu sous-entends qu'on passait notre temps à souhaiter la mort de l'autre, oui.

Un couple charmant, pensa Valentine en se retenant de sourire.

-Mais quand vous avez commencé à vivre avec lui, est-ce que vous avez continué à le souhaiter?

-Euh... Non, admit Rhadamanthe comme s'il le réalisait pour la première fois.

-Et vous m'avez également dit, qu'en fin de compte, vous aviez trouvé cette cohabitation plutôt sympathique, voire agréable. Et que le Gémeau lui-même vous considérait comme son ami.

Le Juge écarquilla les yeux, surpris : il avait vraiment dit ça? ...Il allait devoir apprendre à mesurer son honnêteté, désormais.

-Eh bien... Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça.

Valentine hocha lentement la tête : déjà un point d'éclairci. Au suivant!

-Ensuite, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez laissé sous-entendre à plusieurs reprises que physiquement, il ne vous laissait pas totalement indifférent.

Là, Rhadamanthe protesta. Il se leva vivement de son siège et abattit ses poings sur le bureau, faisant sursauter la Harpie :

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel! S'exclama-t-il en chassant du mieux qu'il put la soudaine chaleur qui lui montait aux joues.

-Ah désolé, Votre Majesté, mais vous avez fait plusieurs fois références à -je cite- de «jolis yeux turquoise», des «cheveux soyeux couleur océan» et même à un «corps de rêves» sur la fin.

-...

-...

-...Tu te fiches de moi?

-Je n'oserai jamais, Votre Majesté.

Rhadamanthe se rassit immédiatement et enfouit un instant son visage entre ses mains, se sentant incroyablement honteux. Bon sang, il n'avait quand même pas pu dire des choses pareilles devant son secrétaire! ...Si?

A en juger par le regard que lui jetait le jeune homme en face de lui, il en conclut que si.

«Et merde...», songea-t-il simplement.

-Disons que... Kanon n'est pas quelqu'un de désagréable à regarder, finit-il par admettre avec une scandaleuse mauvaise volonté.

-Et donc, vous reconnaissez qu'il vous plaît?

-Il ne me laisse pas «totalement indifférent», pour reprendre tes termes.

Valentine fit taire sa forte envie de rouler les yeux devant le manque d'honnêteté de son maître. Mais bon, au moins avait-il confirmé sa deuxième hypothèse.

Rhadamanthe, lui, se demandait ou le Chypriote voulait en venir : sous-entendrait-il que sa souffrance était uniquement liée à la non-satisfaction d'un désir purement corporel?

...Après tout, pourquoi pas? Personne ne pouvait contester que Kanon était un homme à la beauté déstabilisante, et il avait tout naturellement été tenté par son charme. Son attirance pour le Gémeau n'était donc que physique, rien de plus!

...Sauf que cette explication ne tenait pas la route. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ce qui poussa donc Valentine à enchainer :

-Aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que Kanon des Gémeaux souffrait du rôle qu'il devait jouer. C'est bien ça?

-Il en faisait même des nuits blanches, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Donc, oui. Et vous?

-Quoi, moi?

-Est-ce que ça vous faisait souffrir de le voir dans cet état?

Rhadamanthe eut de nouveau l'air surpris, puis répondit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Eh bien... Oui, un peu, forcément. C'est normal de compatir quand une personne souffre.

-Pas forcément, non.

-Que veux tu dire?

Valentine se gratta un moment la tête, à la recherche d'une bonne illustration :

-Bon, par exemple, si un jour, vous voyiez... Disons, Markino en train de souffrir, vous réagiriez comment?

Rhadamanthe le regarda bizarrement puis, visualisant l'insignifiant soldat dans son esprit, haussa les épaules :

-Je crois que je m'en moquerais.

-D'accord. Et si vous voyiez... Zélos en train de souffrir, quelle serait votre réaction?

-Là, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Naturellement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et eurent un sourire mauvais. Puis le juge reprit, très sérieux :

-Bon, Valentine, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Je récapitule : vous vous moqueriez de voir Markino souffrir. C'est parce qu'il ne présente aucun intérêt à vos yeux.

-Je suppose que oui.

-Ça vous ferait plaisir de voir Zélos souffrir, puisque vous le détestez!

-En effet.

-Donc, ça vous faisait mal de voir souffrir Kanon parce que...

-Parce que?

Vague silence.

Les deux spectres se regardèrent un long moment, sans faire le moindre geste. Jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe ne comprenne enfin où Valentine voulait en venir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se releva aussitôt et, paniqué, agita vivement une main devant lui en signe de négation :

-NON !

-Si.

-Je te dis que non! C'est totalement impossible!

-Plus cette conversation se poursuit, Monseigneur, plus je suis convaincu du contraire.

-Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû te donner du whisky!

-Ne changeons pas de sujet, s'il vous plait.

-Bon, c'était une erreur de faire appel à toi, Valentine. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant!

-Ne me forcez pas à le dire à votre place...

-Valentine, tais toi! C'EST UN ORDRE!

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la Harpie désobéit à son maître.

Avec une simple petite phrase, de quatre mots, qui révéla enfin au grand jour ce que le juge s'obstinait à nier depuis une éternité :

-...Vous l'aimez, Votre Majesté.

Réaction immédiate de la part du Juge : de nouveau, ses poings s'abattirent sur son bureau, avec une telle violence que presque tous les objets qui y étaient posés se retrouvèrent par terre. Après quoi, il se leva, toisant la jeune Harpie avec fureur, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour lui signaler que non, il n'aimait pas cet imbécile! Que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu, et ce depuis le début! Qu'il était bien content qu'il ai enfin disparu de sa vie! Et surtout, qu'il n'y avait rien, strictement RIEN entre lui et le Gémeau.

...Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

A croire que le mensonge était décidément trop gros, même pour lui. Seul un souffle vide de sens s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et toutes ses protestations en furent du même coup anéanties.

Son cerveau lui donna la sensation de se vider, comme si toutes les pensées de ces dernières semaines s'effaçaient progressivement.

Il se rassit alors sur son siège, étrangement calmé.

Tout cela semblait complètement irréel : cette situation, cette conversation... Et enfin, le fait qu'il acceptait avec une étonnante facilité ce qu'il s'était efforcé de réfuter depuis déjà si longtemps. Une vérité qui s'imposait à présent dans son esprit, avec une simplicité désarmante :

Il aimait Kanon.

Il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux de lui.

Et il avait suffi que quelqu'un le lui dise pour qu'il accepte enfin de l'admettre.

Quelle sensation curieuse... Pouvoir enfin donner un sens à tout ce qui l'avait jusqu'à présent laissé perplexe.

Ces étranges pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ces montées de chaleur à chaque contact qu'ils partageaient, ces sourires lumineux qui faisaient déborder son cœur de joie, ces regards un peu trop appuyés qu'il lançait au corps dénudé du Dragon des Mers, …

Ce dernier baiser...

Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Et ça lui paraissait maintenant si évident qu'il se sentit d'une stupidité affolante. Pour un peu, il en aurait éclaté de rire.

Mais la réalisation avait un impact encore trop puissant sur lui, et il se contenta de se laisser aller contre son dossier, un sourire pitoyable plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Valentine, lui, attendit. Les mains crispées sur ses cuisses, il était à l'affut de la moindre réaction de son maître, et ce sourire ne le rassurait pas du tout. Néanmoins, il lui apporta au moins une réponse claire : Rhadamanthe avait enfin accepté la vérité.

...Mais, en fin de compte, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose?

Inquiet de voir que la Whyvern ne s'était toujours pas remis de la révélation, il tenta timidement un :

-Votre Majesté...?

La tête du Juge se secoua légèrement, et il finit par se tourner pour faire face à son subalterne, et son regard débordant d'inquiétude et d'anxiété. Regard qu'il soutint du mieux qu'il le put.

Après quoi il laissa échapper un long soupir, et prononça doucement :

-Écoute, Valentine...

La Harpie se redressa aussitôt. Rhadamanthe marqua une brève pause, puis reprit :

-Ça... Ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant. Parce que... De toute façon, nous ne nous reverrons jamais, lui et moi. Lui, il... Il voulait mettre une fin à tout ça. Il l'a fait. Et je pense que c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Après quoi, il baissa de nouveau la tête, la déprime et le désespoir ayant repris le dessus, avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant. Car, oui, n'était-il pas encore plus atroce de réaliser qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il avait sincèrement aimé dans sa vie?

Aussi ne s'était-il absolument pas attendu à la réponse de Valentine, qui lui déclara d'un ton étonnamment joyeux :

-Là, je pense que vous avez tort, Maître!

Silence.

Le juge releva progressivement les yeux, et une vague, très vague lueur se mit à naître dans le fond de ses iris dorés. Il contempla la Harpie avec incrédulité, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer. Ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire avec enthousiasme :

-La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, il est parti avec le chèque que vous lui aviez donné?

Le Juge grimaça. C'était encore un souvenir dur à évoquer, même au bout de deux semaines. Aussi, pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

-D'accord... Et pourtant, vous avez retrouvé ce même chèque un peu plus tard, complètement déchiré.

Nouveau hochement de tête, encore plus dépité que le précédent.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez conclu?

Le Juge se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire douloureux sur le visage :

-Ça me semble évident, non? Il voulait oublier que tout cela avait eu lieu. Il a donc refusé de garder le moindre lien avec moi...

-Vraiment? J'ai une théorie un peu différente.

Valentine souriait franchement, à présent. Un sourire lumineux, plein d'espoir, qui donnait à Rhadamanthe l'étrange impression que le jeune homme détenait la Vérité Absolue sur tout ce qui le concernait. Impression qui n'était peut-être pas injustifiée, d'ailleurs.

Et il voulut y croire. De toutes ses forces :

-Et quelle est elle?

Valentine pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux pétillants de malice :

-Eh bien, qu'en refusant cet argent, il a refusé de considérer tout ce qui s'était passé entre vous n'était que du business.

Le silence retombe une fois de plus dans le bureau du juge alors que quelque part dans le couloir, une horloge sonnait vingt-deux heures. Valentine eut une soudaine pensée pour Sylphide, et ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser : mais à présent, il était hors de question de partir avant que son Maître ne le congédie.

Et là, il n'était pas en état de le faire, cette dernière hypothèse l'ayant frappé de plein fouet. D'un côté, une partie de lui adhéra totalement à cette idée, la considéra aussitôt comme l'unique vérité, et lui hurla de prendre le premier avion pour la Grèce afin de mettre enfin un terme à toutes ses souffrances.

De l'autre, une seconde voix s'éleva dans sa tête, clamant cette fois-ci qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se fier aux stupides hypothèses d'une personne totalement étrangère à la situation, qui lui avait probablement dit ceci dans le simple but de lui redonner le moral, et que de toute façon, jamais le Gémeau n'accepterait de le revoir.

Oui, sans doute... Mais comment lui serait-il possible de refuser l'hypothèse que, peut-être, il y avait une chance pour que tout ne soit pas terminé? ...Non. Décidément impossible d'effacer une si merveilleuse idée de son esprit!

Il prit une grande inspiration, et souffla d'un air apaisé : pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il se sentait... Bien. Calme. Serein.

Et ce fut même avec un sourire qu'il se tourna vers la Harpie, qui eut l'air profondément soulagé :

-Valentine?

-Oui, Monseigneur?

-Je te remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèle à tes fonctions... Et aussi d'être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Je pense que je devrais te le dire un peu plus souvent.

Rien n'aurait pu ravir davantage le jeune homme qui s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant le Juge, des larmes de joie naissant au coin de ses yeux :

-Je ne fais que mon devoir, Votre Majesté.

-Et tu le fais très bien.

-Mais, Monseigneur... Vous ai-je réellement été utile, ce soir?

Rhadamanthe n'eut aucun mal à percevoir les petites pointes d'inquiétude encore présentes dans la voix du spectre. Aussi, se disant que les gestes seraient bien plus utiles que les mots, il s'empara de la bouteille de whisky qui était restée sur le bureau et, sans regret, la laissa tomber dans la corbeille à papier :

-Ça répond à ta question?

Le sourire du Chypriote se fit encore plus large et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotion : enfin, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe était de retour.

Face à cela, le juge sourit à son tour et lui adressa un signe de main agacé :

-Allez, file, maintenant! Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que Sylphide m'égorge demain!

Le sourire de Valentine se décomposa aussitôt et il jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa montre, dépité :

-Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard, Votre Majesté. Sauf que c'est moi qu'il va tuer...

-Je t'écris un mot d'excuse? Proposa le Juge avec un air compatissant.

-Je crois hélas que ça n'aura aucune utilité.

-Tu veux un conseil?

-... Je vous demande pardon?

-C'est de ma faute si tu es resté aussi tard. La moindre des choses, c'est que je t'apporte à mon tour mon aide.

Valentine haussa un sourcil, pris d'une soudaine curiosité :

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que ça plairait beaucoup à Sylphide de...

Le reste de cette phrase passera sous silence, par respect de la vie privée de Valentine.

Qui en demeura stupéfait, les bras pendant mollement de chaque côté de son corps, et le visage écarlate :

-Où... Où avez vous entendu ça?

-Désolé, mes sources sont strictement confidentielles.

-...

-...

-...Et vous en êtes sûr?

-Absolument certain. Alors je te conseille de filer et de commencer à y réfléchir maintenant, parce que l'heure tourne et que je souhaite vous retrouver tous les deux demain matin. Vivants, de préférence.

Ils se toisèrent encore un moment, puis Valentine finit par s'incliner, son visage toujours teinté d'un beau rouge carmin :

-Bon... Eh bien, dans ce cas, je prends congé, Monseigneur.

-Très bien. Alors passe une bonne nuit, Valentine.

La Harpie s'efforça d'ignorer le possible sous-entendu, et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner, puis de sortir du bureau, tiraillé par deux pensées : la première étant de savoir si l'aide qu'il avait apporté à son Seigneur suffirait à arranger la situation. La seconde consistant à se demander où est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver du sirop de chocolat à une heure pareille... **(3)**

Et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les bruits de pas de Valentine dans le couloir, Rhadamanthe se releva, avec l'impression d'avoir enfin les idées claires.

Il avait encore toute une foule de choses à faire, ce soir : déjà, finir de classer les dossiers d'aujourd'hui. Ensuite, rentrer chez lui pour nourrir le chien, auquel il avait fini par s'attacher. Puis cadenasser son armoire à alcool pendant un bout de temps, par mesure de sécurité. Et enfin, rassembler tout son courage pour mettre au point une ultime tentative, sa dernière chance de donner du sens à toute cette histoire et de peut-être, espérer pouvoir un jour contempler de nouveau une longue chevelure bleutée qui lui manquait tant... Et pour ça, il allait devoir faire appel à toute sa bravoure.

Prenant de nouveau une grande inspiration et redressant enfin le dos, il s'avança d'un pas fier vers la sortie de son bureau et s'appuya un instant contre la porte, soudain pris d'un léger rire.

Il releva la tête, fixant un point invisible au plafond, et avant de quitter la pièce, ne put se retenir de sourire :

-Crétin... , s'insulta-t-il sans la moindre indulgence. Il t'aura fallu des millénaires pour trouver l'amour de ta vie. Et seulement quelques semaines pour le perdre...

**XxXxXxX**

Deux semaines s'étaient également écoulées au Sanctuaire.

Au cours desquelles la nouvelle du soudain retour de Kanon avait rapidement fait le tour du Domaine Sacré. Et avait évidemment déclenché son lot de réactions au sein de la Chevalerie.

La Déesse Athéna, ravie de pouvoir compter de nouveau l'ex-Dragon des Mers parmi ses gardes du corps (à croire que quatre-vingt huit guerriers protecteurs, ce n'était pas suffisant), l'avait fait convoquer dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Le cadet des Gémeaux, d'abord touché par un tel empressement de sa supérieure à le revoir, eut bien vite des soupçons quant aux vrais motifs de cette audience. Soupçons qui se trouvèrent justifiés lorsque la Déesse, au milieu des «Bienvenue!» et des «Bon retour parmi nous, chevalier!», trouva le moyen de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était sans nouvelles de son cher oncle Hadès depuis plus de trois jours et qu'elle aurait fort apprécié de savoir s'il y était pour une quelconque raison. Kanon avait refoulé autant que possible une violente sensation de malaise et avait rétorqué qu'il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport avec lui. Et persuadé que plus jamais l'ancien Général n'oserait lui mentir (conviction douteuse), Saori Kido en resta à cette explication, rassurée de pouvoir reprendre contact avec son oncle deux semaines plus tard.

Milo, de son côté, avait été si ravi par le retour de son meilleur ami qu'il avait accompli l'exploit (du moins, de son point de vue) de lâcher son cher Camus toute une soirée afin de la passer avec le cadet des Gémeaux. Au grand dam de Saga, qui retrouva le lendemain matin les deux hommes à même le sol de son Temple, dans un état d'ébriété avancé, en train de chouiner dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Milo s'exclamant entre deux soubresauts «Désolé, mon vieux! Plus jamais je me ferai les ongles sur toi!» **(4)**. Saga avait été forcé d'appeler le Verseau en renfort pour séparer les deux camarades, qui ne furent par la suite autorisés à se voir qu'en plein jour et sous la surveillance d'un adulte responsable.

Aphrodite avait bien tenté à son tour d'inviter le cadet des Gémeaux à prendre une tasse de thé, histoire de lui soutirer quelques informations croustillantes sur ses aventures aux Enfers. Invitation que Kanon déclina, prétextant qu'il aimerait d'abord recevoir quelques explications sur un «petit incident floral». A regrets, le Poisson jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

En dehors de ça, Aldebaran lui avait rendu quelques visites régulières, ainsi que Kiki qui lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises où était passé le chien (détail que Saga n'avait pas commenté, ravi d'être enfin débarrassé de l'animal) : Kanon s'était contenté de lui répondre, avec amertume, qu'il s'était trouvé une autre maison.

Sinon, Shura et Aioros, adeptes du protocole, avait pris la peine de descendre le saluer et lui souhaiter un bon retour. Aiolia, lui, l'avait croisé par hasard dans l'escalier zodiacal au bout d'une semaine et s'était contenté d'un «Oh, salut», tandis que Shaka déclara qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de son absence. Kanon ne sut pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre.

Le reste du temps, son frère resta accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, craignant sans doute que son petit frère se volatiliserait de nouveau si jamais il le lâchait des yeux plus de trente secondes d'affilée. En clair, depuis deux semaines, Kanon ne s'était pas retrouvé isolé un seul instant... C'est ce que lui fit tenir le coup.

Mais, bien évidemment, cela devait bien prendre fin un jour : Milo s'en retourna auprès de son Verseau adoré, Athéna cessa de le convoquer dès qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, Aldebaran finit par limiter ses visites au Temple des Gémeaux... Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Saga ne le quitte à son tour.

Ce qui se produisit d'ailleurs ce jour-ci.

Kanon, cela avait pu être prouvé à maintes occasions, était loin d'être imbécile et savait plutôt bien se servir de ses yeux : aussi, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans la pièce centrale du Temple, Saga faisait les cent pas dans un coin en lui jetant des coups d'œil coupables toutes les cinq minutes, il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Et qu'apparemment, son aîné n'était pas particulièrement disposé à lancer lui-même la conversation.

Aussi Kanon poussa-t-il un soupir résigné, posa son livre par terre et se tourna vers Saga, souriant :

-Grand frère?

L'ex-Grand Pope sursauta violemment et s'arrêta aussitôt de tourner en rond, se tournant vers son jumeau avec un sourire gêné :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kanon?

-Eh bien, commença le cadet d'un ton faussement innocent, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... Comme si, curieusement, tu voulais me dire un truc.

«Grillé!» aurait presque pu se lire sur le visage de Saga, qui devint soudain bien pâle :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kanon?

-Je dois la jouer plus direct? Okay : j'en ai ma claque de te voir jouer au rat en cage depuis une heure alors dépêche-toi de dire ce que tu as à dire sinon, c'est dans ta gueule que mon bouquin finira!

La fameuse, voire légendaire diplomatie du Dragon des Mers : il avait eu treize ans à sa disposition pour la mettre au point.

Et face à ça, l'aîné dut se résigner à avouer les raisons de son trouble, non sans adopter un air particulièrement honteux :

-Bon... Écoute, Kanon.

-Je t'écoute, Saga.

-Je... Je suis allé voir Mû ce matin, pendant que tu étais avec Milo et Aldebaran.

-Et après?

Saga déglutit avec difficulté, puis se gratta nerveusement la joue :

-On a discuté un long moment et... On s'est aperçu que, maintenant que les guerres saintes sont terminées... Eh bien, il n'est plus réellement nécessaire de rester dans nos temples respectifs...

-Et ensuite?

-Tu... Tu as pu remarqué que Shura vit chez Aioros, maintenant. Et que Milo s'est carrément incrusté dans le Temple du Verseau.

-Et donc?

Saga baissa les yeux d'un air penaud : de toute évidence, Kanon avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Mais il souhaitait entendre son frère le lui dire clairement.

-Et Mû m'a donc proposé de...

-De?

-...De m'installer dans la Maison du Bélier. De façon... Plus ou moins permanente.

Vague silence.

Saga, n'y tenant plus, tomba immédiatement à genoux devant son frère et, sous le regard médusé de ce dernier, s'agrippa à sa taille et se mit à le serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Pardonne-moi, Kanon! J-Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser seul, mais... Mais qu'il me le propose de lui-même, c'était si... Tellement... Alors je...

Le reste de sa tirade se transforma en un enchevêtrement incompréhensible de mots et l'ex-Général fut bien vite forcé de plaquer ses mains sur le bouche de son frère pour le faire taire. Saga s'interrompit aussitôt, surpris :

-Kanon? Marmonna-t-il contre la paume de son son frangin.

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer un long moment l'homme à ses pieds, d'un air profondément inexpressif, puis saisit son visage entre ses mains, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère :

-Saga.

-...Oui? Répondit-il timidement.

-...Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore là?

Blanc.

-...Je te demande pardon?

Exaspéré, Kanon relâcha le visage de son frère et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, passant une main sur ses yeux d'un air profondément las :

-Non mais je _rêve_! Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu attends qu'un truc de ce genre se produise et t'es là, à pleurnicher à mes pieds! Tu devrais déjà être au Temple du Bélier, assis à sa table ou allongé dans son pieu! Alors, je me répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?

L'idée avait, certes, quelque chose d'extrêmement tentant, mais Saga resta quand même devant lui à bafouiller :

-M-Mais, Kanon...

-Mais quoi?

-Enfin, je veux dire... T-Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seul, ici?

Une fois de plus, Kanon parut excédé et poussa un long soupir :

-Bon sang, Saga : la Maison du Bélier est à deux pas d'ici... Enfin, plutôt quatre mille marches. Si tu as envie de me voir, tu pourras le faire à n'importe quel moment! Et c'est pas comme si j'étais isolé, avec les deux hystériques du dessus!

-...Tu es sûr?

-Évidemment! Et puis franchement, ça me fera des vacances de ne plus t'entendre glousser et soupirer comme une midinette à longueur de journée !

En temps normal, Saga aurait été vexé par la remarque et ne se serait pas gêné pour donner un bon coup de poing à son insolent jumeau. Mais là, il fut plutôt rassuré de le voir de nouveau moqueur et injurieux. Il avait eu l'étrange impression que son frère n'était pas au mieux de sa forme dernièrement, mais peut-être s'était-il fait des idées...

-Tu en es bien certain? Insista-t-il une dernière fois.

-Je suis surtout certain que tu serais le dernier des abrutis si tu passais à côté d'une occasion pareille. Et que si tu ne fais pas tes bagages à la seconde, c'est moi qui balancerais tes valises par la fenêtre.

-...

-...Tes valises sont déjà faîtes, c'est ça?

-...Elles sont déjà au Temple du Bélier.

Saga se mit de nouveau face contre terre, avec le sentiment d'être le pire grand frère de toute l'histoire de l'humanité (ce qui n'était peut-être pas si faux, en prenant en compte une petite querelle, treize ans auparavant). Mais de nouveau, Kanon soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, avec un petit sourire :

-Alors, quel est le but de toute cette conversation, dis-moi? «A bientôt, frangin!», ça aurait largement suffi, non?

-...Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'abandonne pour Mû.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, profondément gêné :

-Tu es mon frère. Et ça a été merveilleux de pouvoir vivre de nouveau ensemble, comme avant. Je t'aime, Kanon... Mais j'aime Mû aussi. Et maintenant que j'ai enfin des raisons de penser que ce sentiment est partagé, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un seul instant à ses côtés.

De nouveau, Kanon sourit et passa à son tour une main dans les cheveux de son frère, histoire de les ébouriffer encore plus que d'habitude :

-Alors, n'en perds pas un seul de plus et file le rejoindre, espèce d'idiot!

Le reste se passa un peu plus rapidement que Saga ne l'avait prévu, la faute à un Dragon des Mers exaspéré : voyant que son aîné s'apprêtait à lui sortir une nouvelle série d'excuses et de déclarations d'amour fraternel, il le traîna par l'oreille jusqu'à la sortie de la Maison des Gémeaux, tendant l'autre main vers le premier Temple dans un ordre muet.

Après quoi Saga resta planté un long moment sur le seuil, sans rien dire, serrant son jumeau contre lui avec force. Étreinte qui lui fut rendu après un moment d'hésitation. Ensuite, l'ex-Grand Pope lui fit mille recommandations stupides, lui promit de venir le voir souvent (à commencer par demain) et le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir en direction de la première Maison, se retournant régulièrement pour faire de grands signes de mains à son cadet.

Et lorsque Saga eut disparu de son champ de vision, Kanon rentra à l'intérieur du Temple, dans lequel le silence et l'obscurité était de nouveau retombé.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture : il n'en voulait pas à Saga. A vrai dire, il était même plutôt content de voir que cet amour jugé impossible depuis tant d'années avait enfin abouti à quelque chose de concret. Son frère allait maintenant vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, les évènements des deux derniers mois lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire, avec une telle violence qu'il dut se prendre la tête entre les mains, retenant difficilement un sifflement de douleur.

Il se rassit un moment, cherchant sa respiration et luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux : car dès que cela se produisait, seules des orbes dorées s'imposaient dans son esprit. Au bout de trois minutes, il parvint néanmoins à se calmer et put même se relever sans trébucher. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la pendule du Temple, qui indiquait vingt-et-une heures, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich, qu'il mangea sans enthousiasme. Après quoi, il retourna retrouver sa chaise et son livre. Mais, se rendant compte une demi-heure plus tard qu'il relisait la même phrase en boucle sans parvenir à se concentrer sur la suite, il balança l'ouvrage contre le mur avec un grognement rageur et fila en direction de la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit avec lassitude.

Stupide. Il était complètement stupide. Il avait toutes les raisons de se porter comme un charme, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

Il avait tout retrouvé : son frère, ses amis, le Sanctuaire, sa Déesse! Milo était assuré d'être heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours! Saga allait enfin découvrir le bonheur auprès du Bélier! Il avait le Temple des Gémeaux pour lui tout seul! Et il avait enfin mis un terme à toute cette sordide histoire de jeux de rôles!

...Ou tout du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Après tout, il avait accompli son travail jusqu'au bout, il avait respecté les moindres termes de son contrat, et il avait bel et bien fait ses adieux au Juge : tout ceci devait donc être terminé! ...Oui, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il finalement refusé son argent, première raison pour laquelle il s'était allié au projet du spectre?

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses correctes à cette question. Mais c'était ainsi : quand le chèque s'était retrouvé entre ses mains, il avait été pris d'une sensation de dégoût, de colère et de tristesse si intense, qu'il avait ressenti un besoin vital de s'en débarrasser. D'effacer toute trace d'enjeu à ce qu'ils avaient partagé. ...Il ne le regrettait même pas.

Et pourtant, la douleur persistait.

Il se sentait si fatigué... Comme il aurait aimé s'endormir. Sombrer dans un doux et profond sommeil, et peut-être même ne pas se réveiller...

Avec des gestes lents et imprécis, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, qui tomba mollement au pied du matelas et déboutonna sa chemise, qu'il garda malgré tout sur lui, en se glissant sous les draps, les remontant jusqu'à sa tête. Au moins, Morphée eut la décence de ne pas être trop long à l'emporter dans ses bras.

Son sommeil fut d'abord paisible, et il demeura un long moment immobile, les traits de son visage détendu et sa respiration calme.

Mais bien vite, ses mains se tendirent dans le vide, cherchant à s'agripper à quelque chose d'inaccessible, à la recherche d'une présence invisible contre laquelle son corps désespérait de se serrer, d'une odeur tant désirée qui semblait s'être évaporée, d'une respiration lente et lourde qu'il avait fini par adorer.

Car oui, Kanon n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit loin de son jumeau, Saga.

Et pourtant, ce fut un tout autre nom qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, ce soir-là.

_Alone she sleeps, in the shirt of man  
With my three wishes clutched in her hand._

Et qu'il murmura désespérément.

_The first that she be spared the pain_

_That comes from a dark and laughing rain..._

Encore.

_When she finds love_

_May it always stay true._

_Yes I beg for the second wish I made too..._

Et encore.

_But wish no more!_

_My life you can take_

_To have her please just one day wake._

Et ce jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

_To have her please just one day wake._

_To have her please just one day wake._

_To have her please... just one day wake..._

**A suivre...**

(1) Je blâme sans remords mes compagnons de délire SaintSeiyaesque, à cause desquels je ne peux plus regarder «la Communauté de l'Anneau» sans éclater de rire! XD

(2) «Hvilken» : Équivalent de «Hein?» ou «De quoi?» en Norvégien.

(3) Je ne sais plus ou j'avais trouvé ça, mais il y avait eu une sorte de top 50 des fantasmes relatifs à Saint Seiya : le «Valentine au chocolat» était plutôt bien placé. «smile»

(4) «se faire les ongles sur Kanon» : Remarque très fine d'un de mes amis pour me décrire le combat Milo/Kanon avant que je ne lise la saison Hadès. XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, eh bien... Voilà. La fin est proche. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre clôture l'intrigue principale! (pas trop tôt, me direz-vous, depuis le temps que je laisse mariner mes chers petits dragons...) Mais ce n'est pas «The End» telle que je la souhaite... **Vous trouverez plus de précisions à la toute fin du chapitre**.

Sinon, comme d'hab' , quelques petites indications avant de commencer :

-Dernièrement, on m'a prévenue qu'il était interdit de répondre aux reviews à l'intérieur des chapitres : je me suis donc lancée dans le «Private Messaging»! Mais comme il est impossible d'envoyer des MP aux reviewers non-inscrits, un mot de remerciement à **Zekinaa** (Je suis ravie que tu accroches autant à ma fic! (par contre, sache que je ne parle pas un mot de Norvégien! XD j'ai juste trouvé «hvilken» dans un dico' , rien de plus!) En tout cas, merci d'avoir laisser une review et de m'encourager, et bonne chance pour ta progression sur le site!) et à **Gemini-Fan** (Merci de te répéter, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! J'espère que cette suite et (presque) fin te conviendra aussi!).

-Je m'étais lancée un certain nombre de paris stupides en écrivant cette fic : l'un d'eux était de faire intervenir un personnage de Lost Canvas quelque part : pari réussi! (le choix du perso n'était pas innocent : je pense que la personne concernée se reconnaîtra!)

-Désolée, Pandore! Dans le fond, je ne te déteste pas... Mais franchement, tu l'as mérité!

-Un grand, un immense, un gigantesque, un TITANESQUE merci à ma chère **Leyounette**, pour la correction (quasi-)complète de ce chapitre : jamais je ne serais arrivée aussi loin sans toi, mon amie! Encore une fois, du fond du coeur, merci! "snif"

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s!

**Chapter 14 : Towards That Hate**

Le lendemain matin, au Tribunal des Morts, une merveilleuse surprise attendait Valentine de la Harpie, Sylphide du Basilic, Gordon du Minotaure et Queen de l'Alraune : leur seigneur, Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, semblait avoir totalement ressuscité!

Il fit son apparition au Tribunal dès la première heure, l'œil vif, les dents blanches, l'haleine fraîche, et son armure plus brillante que jamais. Plus rien à voir avec l'espèce d'ivrogne ambulant des jours précédents!

Il assura tous ses jugements avec un professionnalisme irréprochable, prit ses pauses à horaires réguliers et ne toucha pas une goutte d'alcool de la journée. Valentine crut même qu'il allait mourir de bonheur lorsque son maître lui demanda de lui faire apporter un verre d'eau en milieu d'après-midi.

Le juge en profita également pour, aussi subtilement que possible, féliciter ses spectres personnels pour leur travail quotidien (Queen en laissa échapper un petit glapissement ravi) et pour demander à Sylphide, l'air de rien, s'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Le Basilic s'était discrètement léché la lèvre supérieure et lui aurait sans doute répondu avec enthousiasme si une agrafeuse en provenance du bureau de la Harpie ne lui avait pas percuté le front. **(1)** Il passa le reste de la journée avec un mal de crâne atroce, mais pas un seul instant il ne se départit de son sourire, au grand dam du Chypriote.

Enfin, de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu gâcher une aussi belle journée... à un petit détail près.

Les quatre jeunes hommes n'y avaient pas réellement prêté attention au début, mais en milieu de journée, Gordon nota avec étonnement que, pendant les courts laps de temps qui séparaient chaque jugement, le juge sortait une feuille, gribouillait à maintes reprises dessus, l'air extrêmement concentré, puis la roulait en boule et la jetait dans la corbeille avec un soupir agacé. Si bien que vers dix-neuf heures, la corbeille était remplie de boules de papiers froissés, sans qu'aucun des quatre spectres personnels de Rhadamanthe n'y comprenne rien. L'espace d'un instant, ils furent bien tentés d'en extraire une ou deux, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de leur maître, mais ils y renoncèrent bien vite : ceci aurait été un manque total de respect envers lui et maintenant qu'il semblait enfin s'être remis dans le droit chemin, ils n'allaient quand même pas se mettre à paniquer parce que leur Seigneur se lançait dans des essais littéraires! ...Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils se dirent le premier jour.

Car le lendemain, certes, le contenu de la corbeille à papiers était raisonnable, mais un petit tas de feuilles pouvait être distingué au milieu des rapports de jugements et des dossiers incomplets. Bien qu'intrigués, les quatre spectres ne firent aucune remarque : après tout, ils n'avaient pas à se mêler des affaires de leur maître! Et ils s'en tinrent à cette décision, même en découvrant le jour d'après que le tas avait doublé de volume.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du quatrième jour qu'ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'interroger sur le rétablissement de leur Seigneur... Car à présent, on pouvait le voir, entre chaque jugement, faire les cent pas dans son bureau tout en relisant ses notes et en marmonnant, comme s'il était en train de réciter un texte. Il se regardait de plus en plus souvent dans le grand miroir du couloir, prenant de grandes inspirations en contemplant son reflet, comme pour se donner du courage. Le lendemain, Sylphide, abasourdi, put même l'apercevoir debout au milieu dans son bureau, en train de déclamer à voix basse, avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Le surprendre dans ce genre de poses devint alors la principale activité des spectres travaillant au Tribunal, au moins pendant les trois jours qui suivirent.

Car au bout d'une semaine, le juge mit soudainement fin à toutes ses excentricités : plus de textes sur le bord du bureau, plus de marmonnements entre chaque entretien, plus de coups d'œil discrets en direction du miroir, plus de manifestations d'art dramatique dans son bureau. Comme si tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit!

En bref, ce fut une journée de travail totalement ordinaire après une semaine des plus curieuses. Chacun estima donc que les derniers signes de folies de Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern avaient fini par s'estomper et que la vie pouvait désormais reprendre son cours normal au sein des Enfers... Mais personne n'eut le bon sens d'assimiler cela au calme avant la tempête.

Car une tempête se préparait.

Et elle se présenta au bout du septième jour, sous une forme on-ne-pouvait-plus banale : un ordre de convocation dans le bureau de la Whyvern, dont le destinataire était Rune du Balrog.

Lorsque Valentine était venu délivrer cet ordre au jeune homme, il avait eu l'impression de lui communiquer sa mise à mort. Et pour cause, lorsque le Norvégien avait reçu sa missive et une fois qu'il l'eut entièrement lu, son visage s'était décomposé à une vitesse folle et son teint était devenu si pâle que la Harpie s'était préparé à le réceptionner à tout moment, craignant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Pourtant, le Balrog parvint à se maintenir sur ses jambes, mais c'est avec crainte et résignation qu'il se traîna jusqu'au bureau de Rhadamanthe. Et il eut l'air si terrifié lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le juge que ce dernier ne put retenir un regard inquiet.

Malgré tout, le blond prit la parole, imperturbable :

-Rune, commença-t-il sobrement. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à mon appel.

L'interpellé, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il était censé répondre, se contenta de s'incliner légèrement devant la Whyvern, le fixant comme s'il s'agissait de son bourreau. Face à cela, le juge perdit un peu de sa contenance, mais poursuivit malgré tout :

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es la personne la plus désignée pour accéder à ma requête. Donc, si tu pouvais...

Le spectre s'interrompit aussitôt et contempla, effaré, le jeune Balrog qui s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres et qui se jeta littéralement au sol, son front appuyé conte le tapis, en bafouillant d'un air terriblement nerveux :

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe! J-Je... J'ignore ce que les Seigneurs Eaque ou Minos ont pu vous dire, mais je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut pour ce genre d'activités! D'ailleurs, je...

-Non, mais... _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _? !

Rune releva alors son visage, qui passa d'une pâleur maladive à un rouge écarlate. Transition inquiétante sur un être réputé des plus inexpressifs, même pour Rhadamanthe :

-V-Vous... , commença Rune d'un air égaré. Enfin, je veux dire... Pour quelle raison m'avez vous convoqué, Seigneur?

-Eh bien, c'est bien toi qu'il faut consulter pour une demande d'audience avec Sa Majesté Hadès, non?

Blanc.

Le Balrog resta un moment abasourdi, puis se remit debout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné :

-Oh! Euh... Oui, c'est moi, en effet.

-Parfait... Mais qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire au sujet de Minos et d'Eaque?

De nouveau, le visage du jeune homme se décomposa et il marmonna, l'air inexplicablement embarrassé :

-Aussi bien pour vous que pour moi... Faisons comme si vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question, voulez-vous?

Et en vue de l'expression de Rune, Rhadamanthe se dit qu'il était en effet préférable d'en rester là : il ne tenait plus vraiment à en savoir davantage.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'affaire était réglée, le Balrog retrouva son froid professionnalisme et sortit son carnet, commençant à prendre des notes rapides, sans consacrer un seul regard au juge :

-Vous souhaitez une audience privée avec Sa Majesté Hadès, donc. Ce sera fait, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Non.

Le jeune Norvégien releva la tête, surpris :

-...Non?

-Non. Une audience publique.

Un court silence prit place dans le bureau de la Whyvern :

-«Publique» ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

-Vous avez conscience que n'importe quel spectre pourra donc avoir accès à cet entretien?

-Oui. C'est mon souhait.

Rune haussa un sourcil, mais jugea préférable de ne pas contester un ordre de son supérieur : il devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, après tout... Du moins l'espérait-il. Il modifia quelque peu ses notes et demanda :

-Bien, je lui communiquerai votre demande. Quelle date?

-Aujourd'hui.

Nouveau silence.

Rune releva la tête et la pencha légèrement sur le côté, signalant silencieusement à Rhadamanthe qu'il venait de lui sortir une ineptie mémorable. Hélas pour lui, le juge n'hésita pas à se répéter, très clairement :

-Aujourd'hui. Aux alentours de dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures, si possible.

-M-Mais, paniqua le Balrog, Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez? Il ne m'est pas possible d'organiser une audience en si peu de temps! Et Sa Majesté Hadès refusa très certainement de...

-Il acceptera, l'interrompit le juge d'une voix tranchante.

Et bizarrement, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard doré du spectre de la Whyvern, Rune n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait raison. Et il n'eut même plus la force de contester sa demande : un juge des Enfers pouvait parfois se montrer très persuasif... Trop persuasif.

Il frissonna.

-Dans ce cas... Je m'empresse de prévenir Sa Majesté, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Bien.

-Mais... Si je puis me permettre, la raison de tout cela...

Le jeune Norvégien s'interrompit un moment, éprouvant sans doute une certaine difficulté à formuler sa pensée. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps au juge pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Aussi le rassura-t-il, un pâle sourire aux lèvres :

-Pas d'inquiétude, Rune : je ne serai pas accompagné, cette fois.

-Oh. Fit simplement le jeune homme, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé. Eh bien, je vous souhaite une agréable journée, Seigneur.

Le Balrog s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui, après quoi il quitta le bureau, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se poser un tas de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. ...Enfin, il aurait tout le temps d'en obtenir les réponses. Et il ne put repousser cette petite pointe de curiosité au fond de lui, qui lui suggérait de faire un tour à la Giudecca aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

Rhadamanthe attendit que Rune soit sorti de son bureau... Puis se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son siège en poussant un long soupir.

Voilà : plus moyen de revenir en arrière, maintenant! Valentine, sous ses ordres, allait lui même répandre la nouvelle et il estimait que la curiosité pousserait au moins la moitié des spectres d'Hadès à assister à l'évènement... Peut-être même plus. Et dans un sens, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Avec des gestes nerveux, il sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau la petite liasse de feuilles qu'il avait préparée avec tant de soins... Puis la déchira à plusieurs reprises, avant de jeter les lambeaux de papiers dans la corbeille.

Non, se dit-il alors. Plus de préparatifs. Plus de paroles pré-établies. Plus de mensonges avec lui-même. C'était la dernière chance qu'il lui restait, alors hors de question de la gâcher à faire les mêmes erreurs que les fois précédentes! Pas cette fois!

...Les dés étaient jetés, maintenant.

**XxXxXxX**

Le même jour, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'était comme d'habitude un magnifique soleil qui brillait sur les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

Une météo qui s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ambiance des lieux, qui n'avaient jamais connu auparavant une telle période de joie et de sérénité.

Et ça, même Kanon n'aurait pas eu la force de le contester. Parce que c'était une sensation curieuse, quoique très agréable, de pouvoir rester dans ce domaine sacré sans craindre à tout moment de voir un ennemi y débarquer, bien décidé à tuer la Déesse Athéna. Les Chevaliers d'Or se seraient volontiers habitués à cette situation.

En tout cas, il n'avait, pour sa part, pas eu à se plaindre de sa journée : une matinée tranquille puisqu'il ne s'était levé qu'à quatorze heures, et qu'il avait par la suite rêvassé dans la salle centrale pendant trois longues heures. Moment auquel DeathMask avait choisi de débarquer, lui proposant d'un ton joyeux de l'accompagner aux entraînements des apprentis, histoire d'en traumatiser deux ou trois. Proposition que le Gémeau avait d'abord jugé tentante, mais qu'il finit malgré tout par refuser : il y avait encore quelques personnes au Sanctuaire qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil sa présence ici, pas la peine de leur donner une bonne excuse de remettre son rang de Chevalier en jeu.

Modérément déçu (il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un autre candidat), le Cancer s'en était retourné vers son Temple et Kanon en avait profité pour lâcher un profond soupir : parce que la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'accompagner l'Italien, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne, en ce moment.

...Enfin, pas exactement, s'avoua-t-il en passant une main sur son front.

En fait, si, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il aurait revu avec plaisir... Deux yeux qu'il aurait aimé croiser en se retournant... Deux bras qu'il aurait adoré sentir s'enrouler autour de son torse, comme avant... Une voix grave et quelque peu bougonne, qui prononcerait son prénom avec un curieux mélange de plaisir et d'agacement.

Oui. En ce moment, la seule personne qu'il aurait bien voulu voir, c'était...

-Kanoooon !

L'interpellé eut un violent sursaut, et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant que son interlocuteur ne referme ses bras autour de lui : Ah... Saga.

…

Comment ça, «Ah...»? Bien sûr, Saga! La voilà, la seule personne qu'il acceptait de toujours voir avec autant de plaisir! Ça ne pouvait être que son cher frère, évidemment!

Sauf que c'était faux, n'est-ce pas? ...Eh oui, même lui n'était plus en mesure de le nier, désormais : s'il aurait été faux de dire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir son jumeau de la journée, il était cependant convaincu qu'il ne ressentait plus autant de plaisir à entendre sa voix qu'auparavant. Et ce genre de constatation avait quelque chose de douloureux.

Mais envers et contre tout, il laissa son pâle sourire prendre place sur son visage et se mit à tapoter l'épaule de son frère. Ce genre d'étreintes ne lui procurait plus autant de réconfort, mais pas au point d'en devenir désagréable. Ça, au moins, c'était encore sûr :

-Saga... Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu? On s'est vu il y a à peine deux jours, tu sais!

L'aîné eut un léger sourire d'excuse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'une quelconque excuse :

-Je sais, mais... C'est tellement étrange de ne plus vivre sous le même toit que toi, maintenant...

Ce à quoi Kanon répondit en roulant des yeux :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que c'est si horrible de vivre avec Mû...

Saga n'eut même pas besoin de protester : le grand sourire rêveur et idiot, qui apparaissait dès que le nom du Bélier était prononcé, s'étala sur ses lèvres avec une effrayante rapidité, et Kanon aurait pu affirmer sans mentir que son frère était à l'heure actuelle l'homme le plus heureux du Monde... Il en fallait au moins un.

Il baissa un instant les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir qu'il espérait discret... Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que son frère était torse-nu.

Kanon cligna des yeux. Deux fois :

-T'es redevenu un exhibitionniste?

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, rétorqua l'aîné des Gémeaux d'un ton pincé. Mais tu vas pouvoir, je l'espère, remédier à cette situation.

L'ex-Marina haussa un sourcil, à la fois étonné et curieux, puis invita son frère à continuer avec un hochement de tête :

-Je..., commença-t-il, un brin gêné. Je dîne avec Mû, ce soir... A l'extérieur.

-Oh, commenta le cadet d'un air agréablement surpris. T'as acheté la bague?

-Très drôle, Kanon.

Voyant que son aîné semblait atrocement nerveux, l'ex-Général jugea préférable d'arrêter là ses plaisanteries... Dommage.

-Bon, et en quoi puis-je t'aider? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me demander de garder Kiki pour la soirée!

-Non, non, le rassura aussitôt Saga. J'ai déjà demandé à Aldebaran, il a accepté avec plaisir. Je suis juste venu te demander de me rendre ma chemise, s'il te plaît. Je n'en ai plus une seule de propre!

Silence.

-...Ta chemise? Répéta alors Kanon, sans comprendre.

-Oui, ma préférée. Tu sais, celle avec les bordures noires! Précisa Saga en souriant. Je l'ai cherchée partout, sans succès! J'en ai donc conclu que c'est toi qui me l'avais empruntée. Tu peux me la rendre, maintenant?

Le silence se poursuivit, et le sourire de Saga s'affaissa en même temps que le visage de son cadet se décomposait. Le regard de l'ex-Grand Pope se fit soudain beaucoup moins chaleureux et c'est d'ailleurs avec une voix glaciale qu'il s'adressa de nouveau à son jumeau :

-_Kanon_?

Le plus jeune déglutit avec difficulté et releva la tête vers son frère, guettant à tout hasard si la couleur de ses cheveux n'avait pas changé : toujours bleu, sa vie n'était pas en jeu... Pour l'instant.

-...Oui? Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-_Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais y aller en tee-shirt, n'est-ce pas_?

-Non... Non, bien sûr!

-_Et j'ose espérer que tu vas me rendre mon bien... Ou, en tout cas, que tu sais au moins où il se trouve_.

-Oui, bien évidemment, Saga! Je te l'amènerai moi-même tout à l'heure au Temple du Bélier, ça te va?

Presque aussitôt après, l'expression de l'aîné des Gémeaux se radoucit considérablement, un léger sourire reprit place sur son visage et la vague teinte grisâtre que Kanon avait cru distinguer sur sa chevelure s'évanouit totalement. C'est donc avec un ton joyeux qu'il reprit :

-Cela me semble parfait! Eh bien, à tout à l'heure, Kanon! Dix-huit heures trente au plus tard, c'est bien compris?

-Euh...

-_Compris_?

Le cadet retint de justesse un frisson et hocha machinalement la tête de haut en bas, en se forçant à sourire. Cela parut convenir à Saga car, moins d'une minute plus tard, il était déjà reparti en direction du premier Temple, sans plus se soucier des éventuels problèmes de solitude de son frère : il était, hélas, bien connu que les êtres humains étaient plus solidaires dans le malheur que dans le bonheur.

Au moins Kanon put-il laisser libre cours à sa panique lorsque son frère quitta la troisième demeure zodiacale : d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la chambre, en ouvrit le placard et expulsa tout son contenu sur le sol de pierre, commençant à fouiller nerveusement.

Non. Non! _Non_! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lorsque l'on cherche quelque chose qu'on ne le trouve pas? Des fois, Kanon avait vraiment l'impression que la Vie se foutait de sa gueule!

D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir vue il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, cette chemise, se dit-il en renversant un nouveau tas de vêtements qu'il se mit à trier. Il y avait à peine quelques semaines, s'il se rappelait bien! Oui, il en était persuadé, maintenant! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue sous les yeux, c'était chez...

…

Oh, _merde_!

Kanon cessa aussitôt de gesticuler et se laissa glisser le long du mur, avec l'impression que son sang venait de se geler. Et que le temps venait de s'arrêter autour de lui. Car tous les souvenirs étaient revenus, une fois de plus.

Mais quel imbécile! De tous les endroits au monde, il avait fallu qu'il l'oublie _là_! Le seul où il ne voulait plus jamais revenir! ...Non. Le seul où il ne _pourrait_ plus jamais revenir.

Peu importait, se dit-il alors en secouant la tête. Pas question de retourner là-bas! Il y avait accompli tout ce qu'il fallait y accomplir, et il savait très bien qu'y retourner était tout sauf une bonne idée! Et tant pis si pour cela, il devait se mettre à dos son seul et unique frère!

Mais avait-il seulement envie de renoncer à cette idée? ...En était-il seulement capable? Car le simple fait de s'imaginer franchir à nouveau cette porte, traverser ces pièces si familières, retrouver tous ces meubles à la fois si significatifs et si vides de sens... Ce foutu canapé, et le souvenir qu'il y associait...

Non.

Kanon se recroquevilla contre le mur et enserra ses genoux dans un geste désespéré, baissant la tête autant qu'il le pouvait : non, il ne fallait pas! Il ne devait pas...

Parce que ça n'aurait absolument aucun sens!

Parce que ça ne représenterait absolument rien, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre!

Parce que c'était la meilleure solution pour empirer encore davantage les choses, si cela était encore seulement possible!

Parce que...

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Kanon interrompit sa réflexion, pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait à présent à l'entrée du Temple des Gémeaux, une veste sur le dos et le regard obstinément tourné vers le Nord.

...Évidemment. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pathétique de se lamenter en silence depuis des semaines, il était maintenant devenu ridicule au point de sauter sur la première occasion de retour, comme s'il l'avait, sans le savoir, attendu toute sa vie. Ridicule... Peut-être, oui. Mais pas au point de nier l'évidence : il _voulait_ le revoir.

Malgré ses résolutions, son refus de donner un sens à toute cette mésaventure, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour essayer de s'en détacher! Comme quoi, son fichu jumeau avait vraiment raison quand il lui disait qu'il était complètement incohérent, depuis quelques temps! ...Ou, en tout cas, encore plus que d'habitude.

Incohérent...? Sans doute. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de logique dans son cheminement de pensée alors qu'il descendait lentement l'escalier des demeures zodiacales, absolument rien de rationnel dans cette accélération de son rythme cardiaque alors qu'il concentrait son cosmos au maximum …

Absolument rien de compréhensible à cette étrange euphorie qui envahit entièrement son être alors qu'une vague d'énergie pure le traversait pour le conduire jusqu'à cet endroit qui lui avait, aussi inexplicable que cela pouvait paraître, terriblement manqué. Et qu'il chérissait désormais, de manière toute aussi insensée, davantage comme un foyer que cette saleté de Temple.

...Comme quoi, les prétextes à la con étaient souvent les meilleurs. **(2)**

**XxXxXxX**

Aussi loin qu'Hadès, le Seigneur du Royaume des Ténèbres, pouvait s'en rappeler (autant dire que ça faisait un paquet d'années à se remettre en mémoire), jamais la salle du trône n'avait été aussi animée qu'aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pourtant pas rare que cette pièce soit utilisée pour des réunions d'informations ou encore des cérémonies au cours desquelles l'intégralité de l'administration de l'autre Monde était conviée, mais jamais encore une telle effervescence n'avait pu être observée auparavant en ce haut lieu. Il fallait aussi dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un des juges d'Hadès se permettait la fantaisie d'une audience publique aux Enfers.

La nouvelle s'était d'ailleurs répandue avec une rapidité effrayante : la Divinité des Enfers avait été informée de la demande de Rhadamanthe aux alentours de quinze heures, et s'était empressée d'y accéder : sa chère Whyvern avait sans doute l'intention de lui présenter des excuses publiques, suite aux évènements de ces dernières semaines. Dans la même logique d'esprit, Pandore avait accepté de se joindre à son frère, histoire de pouvoir humilier autant que possible le juge pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé, lui et son ignoble ex-partenaire. Minos et Eaque, eux, s'étaient tout naturellement ajoutés à la liste, histoire de voir quel genre de conneries Rhadamanthe allait encore bien pouvoir balancer.

Moins d'une heure après, la totalité des spectres était au courant de l'entretien, et semblait avoir décidé qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'y assister : une fois les séances de torture terminées, la vie des serviteurs d'Hadès était bien plus monotone qu'on pouvait le croire!

On pouvait donc admirer un rassemblement massif à la Giudecca, ce jour-là, et tous attendaient avec une impatience presque déplacée de découvrir ce que la Whyvern avait à raconter : sans raison précise, ils avaient l'intime conviction que ce serait follement divertissant.

Certes.

En tout cas, ce fut dans un silence captivé et total que Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern fit son apparition dans la salle du trône. Une centaine de regards, à la fois curieux et fascinés, le suivirent durant toute sa traversée de la pièce et sa révérence face au Dieu des Enfers, devant lequel il s'inclina profondément :

-Votre Majesté, dit simplement le juge d'une voix lente et grave.

...Un peu trop lente, d'ailleurs, si on y réfléchissait. Comme s'il y avait une part de réticence dans l'attitude de Rhadamanthe. D'anticipation. En clair, un avertissement que l'échange à venir ne serait pas sans dégât, aussi bien pour lui que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Hadès ne tint pas compte de l'alerte et, d'un rapide geste de la main, indiqua à son juge qu'il pouvait se relever. Et lorsque la Whyvern se tint de nouveau debout devant lui, la Divinité se redressa sur son trône et, marquant ainsi le début de l'audience, lui lança d'un ton léger et joyeux :

-Alors, tu voulais me parler, mon petit Rha...

-AH NON !

Et c'est avec ces deux mots que la tempête éclata.

Car la voix claquante du spectre fit aussitôt souffler un vent glacial parmi l'assemblée, qui en demeura tétanisée : Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern venait non seulement d'interrompre le Seigneur Hadès, mais également d'hausser la voix sur lui. En d'autres termes, il venait d'accomplir un double crime à l'encontre de son Dieu et Maître. Avec seulement deux mots. Et devant témoins.

Et pourtant, cela ne sembla absolument pas refroidir le juge, qui ignora le regard stupéfait et outré que lui lançait Hadès. Il eut même l'audace de faire un pas en avant et de continuer sur sa lancée, d'un ton particulièrement exaspéré :

-Pas de «mon petit», pas de «mon cher», pas de «mon garçon»! «Rhadamanthe» tout court, ça ira très bien! Je suis venu ici dans un but bien précis, alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir avec ce genre d'appellations stupides!

La température chuta de nouveau dans la pièce et le visage d'Hadès, déjà naturellement d'une teinte cadavérique, sembla blanchir encore davantage. Minos et Eaque, quant à eux, regardèrent leur frère comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Théorie qu'ils furent tentés de confirmer lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Bon, j'avais préparé un brouillon, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Alors, maintenant, vous m'écoutez attentivement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter!

De nouveau, Rhadamanthe ignora la centaine de visages éberlués tournés vers lui et reprit, avec une confiance déstabilisante :

-J'en ai plus qu'assez, de voir que vous êtes persuadé d'avoir le monopole de ma vie juste parce que vous me considérez comme un fils! Et c'est bien pour cette raison que, dès le début, je n'ai pas pu supporter ces histoires de concubinages forcés! Vous n'avez pas accepté une seule seconde le fait que je veuille rester célibataire, vous m'avez forcé à rencontrer des femmes toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, vous avez...

-_Rhadamanthe_..., gronda alors la voix de Pandore. Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte au Seigneur Had...

-**AH, TOI, TA GUEULE ! **

Silence sidéré.

Une centaine de regards effarés se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe, leurs propriétaires semblant hésiter sur la nature de l'attitude du juge : formidable preuve de courage ou acte de pure folie?

En tout cas, sa démarche porta ses fruits : Pandore, traumatisée, demeura immobile et silencieuse. Le choc avait été trop fort pour elle.

La Whyvern prit une profonde inspiration puis reprit, étonnamment serein :

-J'ai été suffisamment clair? Bien. Alors, reprenons!

Rhadamanthe se retourna et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard. Dans un coin, il distingua le visage affolé de Valentine qui, ayant bien vite compris ce que son maître avait l'intention de faire, agitait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour le dissuader de continuer. Peine perdue, car la Whyvern s'empressa de s'éclaircir la gorge, avant de reprendre :

-J'ai donc décidé de me venger, en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'avais enfin trouvé le grand amour, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de TOUTES CES ABSURDITES!

Les spectres qui se tenaient le plus près de lui eurent un bref mouvement de recul (Myu tomba carrément à la renverse en essayant d'échapper à la furie du juge), tandis que les autres tentaient d'assimiler la principale information révélée par la Whyvern : comment ça, «faire croire» …?

-Je me suis alors rendu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Et j'ai «loué» Kanon.

Consternation au sein de l'audience, dont les participants semblèrent enfin retrouver le sens de la parole : car aussitôt, une centaine de murmures effarés s'élevèrent partout dans la pièce, comme si le sens majeur de la phrase leur avait échappé. En tout cas, cela n'empêcha pas le juge de continuer son monologue, écartant du même coup toute trace de malentendu :

-«Loué», parfaitement! Je l'ai payé pour qu'il se fasse passer pour mon amant, et vous avez tous gobé cette histoire avec une facilité déconcertante! Et je sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais ça vous a convenu! Du coup, on a fait un marché : je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'il devienne le fiancé idéal aux yeux de tout le monde et pour qu'il me largue par la suite, histoire d'éveiller votre pitié, pour que vous me foutiez la paix ensuite! Mais vous l'avez tellement aimé que tout m'est retombé dessus et vous m'avez tenu pour responsable de son départ!

De nouveau, tout ne fut que silence dans la salle du trône, alors que chacun commençait à réaliser toute l'ampleur de la révélation. Et tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Si bien que rapidement, ce furent des regards emplis d'incompréhension qui se posèrent sur le juge, et qui lui firent enfin comprendre à quel point toute cette machination avait été, et ce depuis le début, profondément navrante. Il n'arrivait même plus à en vouloir aux jumeaux d'avoir éclaté de rire la première fois qu'il leur avait exposé sa démarche.

Cette douce époque où il pouvait encore voir Kanon sourire...

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette pensée qui lui faisait oublier son principal objectif : maintenant qu'il était allé aussi loin, il était hors de question de s'arrêter avant d'avoir tout révélé! Aussi reprit-il, d'une voix forte et décidée :

-Alors, je l'ai re-payé, mais pour que cette fois-ci, vous ne puissiez plus le voir en peinture! Je lui ai dicté toute son attitude, de A à Z, pour qu'il vous apparaisse comme le type le plus détestable sur Terre. Pour être plus clair : aucun d'entre vous ne le connaît vraiment, puisque que je n'ai pas cessé de le faire mentir depuis qu'il est venu ici! Et ça a plutôt bien marché puisque maintenant, tout le monde a envie de le tuer dans cette salle!

Il parcourut alors la salle des yeux, scrutant silencieusement chaque spectre avec un regard qui signifiait «Osez me dire que ce n'est pas le cas!». Il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction audible. Au lieu de ça, ses collègues se contentèrent de le fixer avec obstination, cherchant encore un quelconque signe dans l'attitude de Rhadamanthe qui aurait pu leur prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'une grotesque plaisanterie. Ils n'en décelèrent hélas aucun.

Et ils furent bien forcés de prendre le juge au sérieux lorsqu'ils le virent baisser la tête d'un air profondément désespéré, alors qu'il achevait d'une voix lasse :

-...Et ça l'a fait souffrir. Tellement souffrir qu'il est parti. Et définitivement.

Et un nouveau long silence s'abattit sur l'armée du Royaume des Morts.

Mais c'était, cette fois-ci, très différent : cette absence de parole ne s'apparentait plus du tout au doute, ni au profond scepticisme qui avait envahi les spectres au début du discours. Non, cette fois, cet insoutenable silence n'était que la réalisation que tout ce que venait de leur communiquer le juge n'était que... la stricte vérité. Que toute la part de mensonges se situait en réalité dans tout ce qu'ils avaient auparavant perçu comme la réalité. C'était un coup rude, même pour un spectre.

Rhadamanthe se retourna alors, sentant une amorce de mouvement derrière lui : sur son trône, Hadès avait commencé à se relever et à s'avancer vers son juge, le teint pâle et ses mains tremblantes tendues vers lui. Tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'il espérait encore (et il était probablement le seul, désormais) que son juge lui annonce que tout ceci n'était qu'un canular, qu'il voulait juste voir la tronche qu'ils allaient tous tirer, ou encore qu'il y avait en réalité une caméra cachée dans la pièce. N'importe quoi plutôt que _ça_!

Avec hésitation, un petit sourire à l'adresse de la Whyvern se dessina sur son visage et il tenta, d'une voix aussi douce que possible :

-Voyons, mon petit, tu...

-Je n'ai pas terminé, alors merci de ne pas m'interrompre! Le coupa Rhadamanthe. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous dire que j'en ai marre de vos conneries!

Hadès écarquilla les yeux d'une manière inquiétante et ses doigts revinrent se crisper violemment sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Cependant, il se rassit et choisit de demeurer silencieux : la situation était déjà difficilement supportable, pas question de l'aggraver en contrariant le juge.

Satisfait, Rhadamanthe reprit :

-Je finis ce que j'ai à vous dire et APRES, vous pourrez me juger si vous le souhaiter.

Il respira profondément, et se tourna vers ses collègues qui l'observaient, de nouveau effarés :

-Si malgré tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous détestez encore Kanon, c'est votre problème! Mais à moi, il me plaît... Et je...

Il déglutit avec une certaine difficulté, puis lâcha dans un souffle :

-Et je l'aime.

Silence.

Nouveau sursaut, suivit d'un hoquet de surprise de la part d'Hadès.

Visages stupéfaits des Spectres.

Sourires incrédules se dessinant sur les lèvres d'Eaque et Minos.

Aucune réaction de la part de Pandore. Elle ne semblait pas encore s'être remise de son dernier échange avec Rhadamanthe.

Qui s'empressa de reprendre, agacé par le manque de réactions vocales de son auditoire :

-Eh bien, oui, je l'aime! Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'un abruti qui s'est laissé prendre à son propre jeu! Mais les faits sont là : JE L'AIME, BORDEL !

La Whyvern reprit un moment sa respiration, ignora les quelques regards qui recommençaient à être échangés parmi les soldats (et qui semblaient clairement remettre en question sa santé mentale) et continua sur sa lancée, plus décidé que jamais :

-Mais en partie à cause de vous, je l'ai perdu! Alors je vais certainement avoir toutes les peines du Monde à le faire revenir, et peut-être même que ça ne marchera pas! Mais si j'y arrive, j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il reprit une bonne inspiration, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son Seigneur, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la parole :

-Voila. Maintenant, je pars immédiatement pour le Sanctuaire. Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez sur mon compte une fois que je serai parti. Mais j'aimerais autant que vous puissiez accepter cette décision, parce que...

Il s'interrompit un moment et baissa la tête, gêné, avant de grommeler la fin de la phrase :

-...Parce que vous aussi, vous avez mon affection et que je... Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui et vous. Voilà, c'était tout, au revoir.

Il termina sa dernière phrase aussi rapidement que possible et s'empressa de se détourner du Dieu des Enfers pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa réaction face à sa dernière remarque. Après quoi il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, les spectres s'éloignant autant que possible de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers les deux immenses portes qui le séparaient de son futur.

Pourtant, au dernier moment, il choisit de se retourner vers Minos et Eaque, puis de leur adresser d'un ton glacial :

-Oh, et tant que j'y pense, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, un dernier avertissement : _vous le touchez, je vous tue_!

Et sur ces charmantes paroles (qui arrachèrent malgré tout un frisson aux concernés), il écarta les deux larges barrières de pierre et quitta la salle du trône sans se retourner, marchant d'un pas décidé, chacun des spectres le fixant attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte leur champ de vision. Et le silence retomba totalement dans la Giudecca.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Lentement, l'attroupement de soldats du Royaume des Morts commença à reprendre une forme homogène, puis à se rapprocher du trône, duquel Hadès n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais l'expression de son visage avait changé.

Progressivement, ses mains relâchèrent leur prise sur les accoudoirs et il finit par les croiser devant lui, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans un geste serein. Il ferma un long moment les yeux, se laissant bercer au rythme de sa propre respiration, et toute son attitude semblait être empreinte d'une profonde quiétude. Ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber ses nombreux sujets.

Mais il finit malgré tout par relever la tête et dévoiler à nouveau ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, qui firent le tour de la salle, scrutant son armée un long moment et guettant les réactions de ses fidèles guerriers.

Il leva alors les yeux au plafond, l'air en proie à une profonde réflexion, tapotant à intervalles réguliers ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Après quoi, il hocha brièvement la tête, à deux reprises, puis déclara d'une voix apaisée :

-Eh bien...

L'assemblée retint son souffle.

-...On peut dire que mon petit... Non. Que Rhadamanthe a bien grandi.

Une centaine de regards profondément choqués se posèrent sur lui, que le Seigneur du Royaume des Morts ignora avec superbe, alors qu'il se réinstallait plus confortablement dans son trône en poursuivant, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres :

-Maintenant, espérons que ce gain de maturité sera suffisant pour le récupérer...

**XxXxXxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait apercevoir Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern au pied d'un immeuble de Kensington, dans lequel il ne ressentit plus aucun malaise en entrant.

En fait, à l'heure actuelle, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose de cohérent pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire la révélation du siècle à une Divinité et à une bonne centaine de gardiens des Enfers, et qui venait probablement de tous se les mettre à dos... Pour être franc, tout ceci lui paraissait peu de choses, par rapport au nouveau défi qui l'attendait!

Il leur avait dit qu'il allait filer directement au Sanctuaire pour retrouver Kanon, et enfin le récupérer... Mais il n'en était plus à un objectif irréalisable près, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois relevait déjà de l'improbable, à son niveau le plus élevé, alors pas question de reculer maintenant, cela aurait été trop bête!

Par contre, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver, cette fois, se demanda-t-il en traversant le hall d'entrée : débarquer devant son Temple un genou à terre en lui déclamant son amour lui paraissait moyennement approprié, vu le tempérament du Dragon des Mers. Cependant, une approche trop douce n'était pas conseillée : s'il tardait trop à lui communiquer le motif de sa visite, Kanon ne perdrait pas une seconde pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible et Saga en profiterait pour l'expédier dans une autre dimension : fin peu réjouissante pour un guerrier d'Hadès! (enfin, si le Dieu des Enfers avait encore l'intention de le garder dans son armée après le scandale qu'il avait causé...)

Lui dire qu'il avait avoué toute la vérité à son Maître et qu'ils pouvaient officialiser leur relation? Le Gémeau lui rirait probablement au nez et refuserait de le croire.

Lui donner une deuxième clé de son appartement en lui signalant, l'air de rien, qu'il pouvait passer si l'envie lui prenait? Meilleur moyen de déclencher une catastrophe dans l'immeuble.

Le plaquer contre un mur et laisser son corps lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments? Idée tentante, mais il préférait s'en sortir indemne. A rejeter également.

Raaah, bon sang! Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être aussi compliquées? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas revenir au Sanctuaire en toute simplicité, voir de nouveau les yeux de Kanon se poser sur lui, l'entendre rire aux éclats en découvrant un nouveau bouquet de fleurs à son intention...

Peut-être devrait-il en ramener? Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas empirer la situation et il avait eu l'air d'apprécier ses jonquilles, la dernière fois! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir? Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il savait déjà qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter les roses. En particulier les roses rouges. Exactement comme celles-ci.

…

Celles-ci?

Rhadamanthe secoua alors légèrement la tête et remarqua enfin avec stupeur qu'à l'autre bout du hall, se trouvait la petite femme qui s'occupait de cet immeuble, tenant dans ses mains un gigantesque bouquet de roses écarlates et souriant d'un air radieux. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi lumineuse qu'aujourd'hui.

Bien que vaguement surpris, le juge s'avança vers la gardienne et ils échangèrent quelques salutations polies, sans que la jeune femme ne se départisse un seul instant de sa mine resplendissante. Rhadamanthe estima que le moment était peut-être bien choisi pour lui présenter des excuses suite à la grossièreté dont il avait usé lors de leur dernière conversation. Pas rancunière pour un sou, la petite femme s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant que le passé était le passé, et que de toute façon, absolument rien n'aurait pu la mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui! A cela, la Whyvern eut l'air sans doute un peu plus étonné, car elle ajouta à son adresse :

-Well, it's all settled for you too, isn't it? **(3)**

Rhadamanthe la fixa un long moment, perplexe, et voulut répliquer, mais déjà son interlocutrice avait pris le chemin opposé en chantonnant, son bouquet de roses étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Des roses si resplendissantes qu'on aurait juré voir celles du jardin d'Aphrodite...

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette pensée complètement farfelue : de toute évidence, Kanon lui manquait tellement que son esprit était prêt à relier le moindre détail au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et ça, c'était franchement flippant, réalisa-t-il en grimpant dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à son étage, il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement qu'il réalisa qu'elle était grande ouverte et que la lumière de l'entrée était allumée.

...Bon, okay : il avait peut-être l'esprit ailleurs, ces derniers temps, mais pas au point de laisser une telle invitation à d'éventuels cambrioleurs.

Prudemment, il fit trois pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et fit le tour de la pièce du regard : personne. Par contre, certains tiroirs du meuble de l'entrée avaient été ouverts et tous les vêtements du porte-manteau renversés sur le sol. Quant au couloir, il était jonché d'objets éparpillés, jetés nerveusement un peu partout dans la pièce. Rhadamanthe parvint alors au salon, qu'il trouva dans un état semblable, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre pour savoir qu'elle avait probablement été mise sans dessus-dessous. Et toujours pas de trace de présence humaine pour le moment.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui le perturbait. Plus encore que la tornade qui semblait être passée dans son domicile, il y avait deux détails qui ne collaient pas :

D'abord, le canidé qu'il s'était vu forcer d'adopter n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition pour le saluer.

Ensuite, et surtout, il y avait quelque chose de différent, ici, sans que cela ne soit lié au sinistre désordre. C'était... à la fois agréable... Lointain... Et étrangement familier... Une odeur bien particulière, paradoxalement légère et entêtante, dont il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir profiter...

Une odeur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être...

Le juge se figea. Pas d'erreur possible :

Senteurs marines. Myrte. Olivier. Miel. Thym. Vignes. ...Térébenthine.

_Son_ odeur.

Pendant un long moment, il se trouva incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, encore trop troublé par cette constatation.

Puis, laissant progressivement son nez le guider, il déambula silencieusement dans l'appartement, à la recherche de la plus vive émanation de cet envoûtant parfum... Ce qui finit par le conduire jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Dont il ouvrit la porte d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais sa patience avait atteint ses dernières limites et il n'aurait pu tolérer qu'un nouvel obstacle ne le sépare de ce qu'il attendait depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité.

Car, _enfin_, tout ce qu'il désirait désormais se trouvait sous ses yeux :

Cette longue chevelure désordonnée d'un bleu azur qui s'agita vivement lorsque son propriétaire releva la tête vers lui.

Ces yeux d'une couleur totalement unique, la plus magnifique que Rhadamanthe puisse imaginer, qui se figèrent en se plongeant dans les siens.

Ces lèvres légèrement gercées, d'abord étirées en un merveilleux sourire qui avait tant manqué au juge, qui s'entrouvrirent dans une expression d'intense confusion lorsque les deux hommes se reconnurent.

Le temps parut s'arrêter.

Car Rhadamanthe et Kanon se retrouvaient enfin, après ce qu'ils leur avaient à tous deux semblé une éternité à errer seuls sur Terre.

Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour le juge désormais. Ça n'avait plus d'importance parce que Kanon était là.

Assis à même le sol, le chiot étroitement serré entre ses bras (ce dernier étant occupé à lui lécher la joue avec un enthousiasme des plus évidents), un tissu blanc dans sa main droite, le Gémeau le regardait, ses yeux exprimant une surprenante opposition : il aurait été impossible de dire si le Grec allait se jeter dans ses bras en criant de joie, ou bien s'il allait choisir de s'enfuir par la fenêtre et courir aussi vite que possible pour lui échapper.

De toute évidence, Kanon lui-même ignorait la réponse. Puisqu'il se contenta de le fixer avec obstination, bouche entrouverte, sans faire le moindre geste, comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

Puis d'articuler péniblement, après un énorme effort de volonté :

-S... Salut, Rhad... amante.

Le juge ne lui répondit pas, s'efforçant de renoncer à la tentation de fermer les yeux pour se délecter de la voix du Grec, qui prononçait de nouveau son nom sans la moindre trace de colère. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas détacher ses yeux de cette vision qui lui semblait presque enchanteresse, et qu'il avait peur de faire disparaître en ayant la moindre réaction. Aussi demeura-t-il muet, dévorant son vis-à-vis du regard.

Kanon déglutit avec difficulté et, la voix vibrante d'émotion, continua en bafouillant un peu :

-Ben... J'avais oublié quelques affaires, alors... Je suis juste passé les récupérer.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il leva lentement la main dans laquelle il tenait la chemise, qui traînait sur le sol de la salle de bain depuis plusieurs semaines. Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien. Aussi Kanon enchaîna-t-il, avec une touchante maladresse :

-C'est la gardienne qui m'a ouvert la porte... Aphrodite m'a encore ramené des roses, cette semaine, alors je les lui ai refilées... Elle avait l'air contente.

Le juge continua de garder le silence, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du Gémeau, qui commença à perdre le peu de courage qui lui restait après son court monologue. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans bouger ni parler, dans une ambiance atrocement oppressante. Jamais Kanon ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie : et pourtant, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, il était prêt à trouver le moindre prétexte pour rester ici le plus longtemps possible!

...Mais il n'en trouva pas : car Rhadamanthe se contenta de le fixer avec insistance, et le Gémeau ne parvenait pas à analyser le regard qu'il lui lançait. Le juge demeura droit et raide, la bouche obstinément close : sa posture et son attitude laissaient clairement sous-entendre que toute discussion était inutile. Puisqu'après tout, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'adresser la parole, désormais.

Ce fut la seule conclusion qui s'imposa dans l'esprit de Kanon. Et cela lui fit trop mal pour qu'il ne songe à résister.

Aussi reposa-t-il le chien au sol, se relevant avec une incroyable lenteur. Le canidé se mit immédiatement à gémir, posant ses pattes sur le pantalon de son ancien maître, dans l'espoir d'attirer de nouveau son attention. Hélas, Kanon se contenta d'hausser rapidement les épaules, en se détournant : il ne se sentait plus la force de soutenir le regard du juge.

Il agita un moment la tête, indécis, puis dit finalement :

-...Bon... Eh bien...

Silence.

-...Je vais y aller, maintenant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

Le Gémeau se décida enfin à relever les yeux, plus anxieux que jamais... Mais rien n'avait changé : Rhadamanthe le regardait encore avec cette expression insondable, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ou faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher de partir.

Alors Kanon comprit : il avait eu tort de vouloir revenir. Le juge s'était finalement décidé à renoncer à ce «quelque chose» qui les avait autrefois liés. Et sa présence ici n'avait plus aucun sens, dorénavant.

Voilà. C'était vraiment la fin, cette fois-ci.

Le Gémeau serra les poings et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se forcer à réagir : plus question de s'éterniser ici! Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il marmonna un bref «au revoir...» sans regarder le juge et fit quelque pas vers la sortie, réprimant la sensation de malaise qui ne cessait de grandir en lui.

Tout irait bien! Il allait sortir de cette pièce et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer! Il allait rentrer au Sanctuaire et reprendre enfin une vie ordinaire! Il allait...

...Nulle part, en fait.

Pour la simple et bonne réponse qu'au bout de trois pas, la main de Rhadamanthe avait agrippé son poignet. Fermement. Au point de lui faire mal.

Kanon fixa un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, cette main puissante qui l'entravait, puis lança au juge, toujours obstinément muet, un regard d'incompréhension.

Qui se transforma bientôt en un regard terrifié lorsqu'il sentit une puissante émanation de cosmos de son vis-à-vis : bon sang, le simple fait de le voir suffisait à lui donner des pulsions meurtrières, maintenant?

L'énergie dégagée finit par atteindre des proportions inquiétantes et Kanon, instinctivement, leva son autre bras pour se protéger le visage, lâchant au passage la chemise qu'il tenait dans la main, et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Au bout de trente secondes, il se décida enfin à entrouvrir un œil, vaguement craintif. En fait, il ouvrit assez vite les deux yeux, lorsqu'il réalisa que la salle de bain s'était soudainement obscurcie. Considérablement obscurcie.

Sans doute à cause du choc, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec l'appartement du juge.

Et ce fut une expression de profonde terreur qui se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut cette pièce : comment aurait-il pu oublier ces interminables murs de pierre noire, ce plafond qui semblait inexistant tant il était plongé dans l'obscurité, ces quelques torches aux flammes violettes qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière morte, et qui ravivaient ses souvenirs les plus douloureux?

Comment aurait-il pu oublier le corridor de la Giudecca?

Paniqué, Kanon se tourna vers le juge et lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension : pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça?

-Rhadamanthe..., commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais seul un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le juge le tira derrière lui jusqu'à la salle du trône, dont il ouvrit l'une des deux portes d'un geste brusque.

A l'instant où les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les quelques voix qu'on pouvait y entendre se turent aussitôt, laissant place à un silence total et oppressant. Kanon releva alors la tête et vit ses craintes se confirmer : devant lui se tenait l'armée des Spectres au grand complet, tous vêtus de leur surplis, postés de chaque côté de la salle, lui coupant toute issue. Et au fond, assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, la grande prêtresse Pandore, …

Et le Seigneur Hadès.

Aussitôt, le Gémeau sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui et il se débattit vivement, espérant que Rhadamanthe finirait par le lâcher. Sans succès. Et le juge avançait toujours, le traînant derrière lui jusque devant le Dieu du Royaume des Morts.

Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça! Il ne voulait plus sentir ces yeux brillants de haine le détailler avec dégoût et révulsion! ...Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Rhadamanthe qui lui inflige cela.

Sauf que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, parce que si, effectivement, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il n'y décelait pas la moindre trace de haine, ni même de mécontentement : plutôt une profonde surprise, une sorte d'anticipation et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la... _Sympathie_? Pas moyen d'analyser ça clairement, mais une chose était sûre : c'était un nouveau regard qui était fixé sur lui. Sans préjugés. Sans préavis. Sans a priori.

Comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le rencontraient.

...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici, enfin? Il doutait fort que trois semaines aient suffi à effacer ses torts aux yeux de l'armée des Enfers, de même qu'il paraissait très peu probable qu'une violente crise d'amnésie ait frappé la totalité du peuple du Royaume Souterrain! Alors, mince, est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin se décider à lui expliquer dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré?

La réponse lui parvint plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

En fait, à l'instant même où, une fois arrivé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le juge relâcha son poignet pour serrer sa main dans le sienne. Le Gémeau lui jeta un regard interloqué et tenta une nouvelle fois de libérer, en vain, sans que Rhadamanthe ne lui prête la moindre attention.

A ce moment-là, la Whyvern releva la tête et fixa son Dieu et Maître droit dans les yeux, avec une assurance déroutante. Après quoi il déclara d'une voix forte :

-Voilà, on va enfin pouvoir faire les présentations.

Aussitôt, l'ex-Marina cessa de se débattre et jeta un regard stupéfait au spectre, dont le visage était toujours aussi impassible. De sa main libre, il désigna son «prisonnier», sans lâcher des yeux le Dieu du Royaume des Morts :

-Lui, c'est Kanon... Le vrai, ce coup-ci.

Le cœur du Gémeau rata un battement et ce ne fut que grâce à un immense effort qu'il parvint à ne pas tomber à genoux après la courte phrase du juge.

Qui enchaîna immédiatement, toujours sans le regarder :

-Kanon, je te présente le Seigneur Hadès, Sa Majesté Pandore... Et la bande de crétins qui me servent de collègues.

Il n'y eut ni protestations outrées, ni crises de colère, ni même de regards réprobateurs. Juste une centaine de visages tournés vers eux, en silence, visiblement très désireux de voir ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Et de toute évidence, c'était une réponse que Kanon attendait également.

Alors, Rhadamanthe se décida donc enfin à regarder le Gémeau, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec une intensité déroutante. Désarmante. Hypnotisante.

A tel point que Kanon ne se rendit même pas compte que le juge était venu saisir son autre main, tout en se rapprochant de lui, lui imposant encore davantage ce puissant regard, alors qu'il prononçait avec lenteur cette phrase que le Gémeau n'avait même pas osé imaginer :

-Kanon, j'ai envie que... tu reviennes vivre avec moi... Pour de vrai, cette fois... Parce que...

L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Hadès s'avança sur son trône, dévorant la scène des yeux.

Minos et Eaque croisèrent leurs doigts.

Valentine joignit ses mains dans une prière muette.

Pandore continua de buguer.

Kanon regarda le juge, sans comprendre.

Et Rhadamanthe, après une profonde inspiration, lui apporta enfin toutes les réponses qu'il avait tant cherchées. Espérées. Redoutées.

La vérité s'imposa enfin :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Et le silence retomba dans la salle du trône, en même temps qu'une tension sans précédent s'était instaurée parmi les spectateurs.

S'il avait été possible d'illustrer la délectation à l'état pur, Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas hésité à proposer le spectacle qu'il avait en ce moment-même devant lui. Et qu'il résuma aux deux grands yeux brillants qui le contemplaient avec incrédulité et contradiction, mêlant peur et contenance, bonheur et désarroi, ravissement et dégoût, colère et apaisement, dans un enchevêtrement complexe de sentiments qui lui donnait une délicieuse sensation de vertige.

Car ce regard était pour lui. Il était à l'origine de cette incroyable confusion, et les yeux du Dragon des Mers, à cet instant, ne voyaient que lui. N'appartenaient qu'à lui. Et jamais de toute sa longue existence, il n'avait possédé de plus fabuleux trésors.

Ni de plus éphémères.

Car bien vite, ce fascinant kaléidoscope d'émotions perdit de son intensité, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il puisse distinguer dans les deux iris turquoise se résume à un vide, profond et total, de sensations.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Rhadamanthe réalisa réellement ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Kanon. Et son corps se glaça devant l'inquiétante absence de réaction de cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu impulsif et passionné.

L'attente n'y fit rien : le Gémeau continua à le regarder, le visage inexpressif. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, laissant l'assemblée dans un état d'anticipation inquiétant, comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé amusant d'enclencher «pause» au moment crucial d'un film à suspense.

Si bien que le juge, de plus en plus inquiet, se vit forcer de lui dire, avec un sourire un peu gêné :

-C'est drôle... Tu vois, je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à le dire...

Kanon continua de le fixer, sans le moindre changement. Rhadamanthe poursuivit donc, de moins en moins assuré :

-Mais, en fait... Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Le Gémeau persista dans son silence, mais ses yeux semblèrent retrouver partiellement leur éclat naturel, cette petite lueur qui plaisait tant à Rhadamanthe. Et ce fut cet unique détail qui lui donna la force de continuer, à présent prêt à tout pour faire renaître cette flamme de vie dans le regard de Kanon :

-...Par contre, si tu pouvais dire quelque chose... Parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour un...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car ce fut à ce moment que Kanon décida enfin de réagir.

Et Rhadamanthe ne put hélas pas s'en réjouir.

Cela avait bien commencé pourtant : il avait d'ailleurs su apprécier à sa juste valeur la ravissante teinte carmin qui avait soudainement envahi le visage du Gémeau. De même que cette étincelle si familière qui se ralluma dans le fond de ses yeux.

Il fut cependant bien moins ravi lorsqu'en guise de réponse, Kanon libéra une de ses mains de son emprise et serra son poing avec force, pour le lever d'un geste vif et l'abattre violemment sur une des joues du juge.

Le choc fut si puissant que Rhadamanthe manqua de s'effondrer, retrouvant maladroitement son équilibre après avoir titubé un moment. Le Gémeau ne manquait hélas pas de poigne et il fallut un petit moment avant que le juge ne reprenne le contrôle total de ses sens. (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir clairement Pandore redescendre sur terre devant la scène, puis d'entendre un hurlement de terreur poussé par Valentine et deux vifs éclats de rire lâchés par ses frères) Après quoi, il put de nouveau focaliser son attention sur Kanon, lui jetant un regard incrédule, puis inquiet lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Gémeau semblait sur le point de le tuer.

Dents serrées, poings fermés, iris enflammés et corps agité de tremblements nerveux : n'importe qui aurait pu le prendre pour un psychopathe, à cet instant. Et ayant connaissance du passé peu glorieux de l'ex-Général, Rhadamanthe commença sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie.

Aussi, lorsque que Kanon leva de nouveau les bras vers lui, quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de s'abattre de nouveau sur son crâne, deux mains bronzées vinrent agripper ses cheveux, tandis que leur propriétaire plaquait son corps contre le sien, fermant les yeux à la seconde suivante.

Rhadamanthe eut alors une étrange impression. Celle de retrouver une délicate saveur, qu'il pensait avoir déjà oublié, et qui semblait à présent envahir ses lèvres.

Ce délicieux petit goût de sel, qu'il redécouvrait avec ravissement.

Le juge écarquilla alors les yeux et, se remémorant que ce goût si particulier ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être, réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait :

Kanon était en train de l'embrasser.

Kanon, chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, ex-Général en chef des troupes de Poséidon, et accessoirement l'amour de sa vie, était en train de l'embrasser. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela encore possible, vu la façon dont leur dernier baiser s'était terminé, mais c'était bel et bien les mains de Kanon qu'il sentait glissér dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres se presser de plus en plus contre les siennes.

Face à cela, la réaction du juge fut assez rapide : hors de question de perdre une seule seconde à se demander pourquoi les Dieux lui accordaient un tel présent, décida-t-il en passant d'un geste possessif ses bras autour de la taille du Gémeau, le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et bien qu'il eût normalement fallu traverser le Mur des Lamentations à quelques mètres pour y accéder, Rhadamanthe avait la conviction d'avoir atteint les Champs Élysées.

Pendant environ quinze secondes.

Le temps qu'il leur fut accordé avant que ne résonne dans la salle du trône la voix la plus terrifiante que le juge puisse imaginer, qui prononça lentement d'un ton caverneux :

-_Rha_... _da_... _manthe_...

Les deux dragons se figèrent.

Kanon détacha aussitôt sa bouche de celle du juge, jetant un regard profondément apeuré sur sa gauche. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, sentit un violent frisson le parcourir et finit par suivre le regard du Gémeau, le resserrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Leur attitude était tout-à-fait compréhensible : toute personne sensée aurait réagi de la même façon devant Pandore, le visage déformé par la fureur, son trident à la main et ses yeux sombres débordant de haine.

Instinctivement, le juge resserra davantage sa prise autour de la taille de Kanon, qui n'hésita pas longtemps à renoncer à sa dignité pour agripper les épaules du Britannique.

Réaction qui lui parut plus que raisonnable lorsque la jeune prêtresse pointa son arme devant eux en articulant très lentement, la voix tremblante de rage :

-_Nous devrions avoir une petite discussion au sujet de tes dernières paroles envers moi, tu veux? Je suis persuadée que nous avons __beaucoup__ de choses à nous dire_...

La suite se passa un peu trop rapidement, aussi vous est-il proposé ce petit découpage chronologique des évènements :

La totalité de l'armée des Enfers se mit à trembler devant la vision terrifiante que leur offrait leur maîtresse.

Rhadamanthe retint un nouveau frisson et se tourna vers le Dieu des Morts, le regard suppliant.

Hadès s'empressa de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, l'œil compatissant.

La Whyvern pressa la tête de Kanon contre son torse et l'instant d'après, les deux hommes disparurent dans un éclair de lumière.

Laissant Pandore totalement incrédule, pointant stupidement son arme dans le vide.

Et le silence se fit de nouveau dans l'assemblée.

Hadès ne put alors s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil amusé à sa sœur, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

-...Ils ont osé... Les sales petits... Je vais les...

Le reste se transforma en un curieux mélange de grommellements furieux et de grincements de dents (que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parvint pas à décrypter) avant que la jeune femme ne hurle finalement :

-QU'ON LES RAMENE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le tout en jetant à son frère un regard noir. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour retenir un petit sourire et tapa à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains d'un geste nonchalant :

-Bien, bien. Fit-il en hochant paresseusement la tête. Mes chers spectres, il est de notre devoir de rattraper ces deux fugitifs et de les ramener ici, et ce le plus vite possible!

Satisfaite, Pandore retrouva son sourire hautain et, levant la tête d'un air digne, s'en retira vers sa salle de musique, rajoutant avant de s'éclipser qu'elle ne quitterait pas les lieux avant qu'on ne lui ait ramené Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, de préférence vivant! (ne pas pouvoir lui donner le coup de grâce ôterait une grande partie du plaisir...)

Et une fois que la prêtresse des Enfers eut disparu dans son antre, Hadès s'avachit de nouveau sur son trône, agitant vaguement la main en soupirant :

-C'est bon, on peut cesser tout ce cirque, les enfants! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer chez vous avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose!

Les spectres, qui avaient depuis le début compris les véritables intentions de leur maître, lui adressèrent un large sourire de remerciement et après une longue série de révérences, se retirèrent à leur tour :

-Oh, une dernière chose! Lorsque notre cher juge reprendra son poste demain, qu'on le prévienne qu'il évite à tout prix la Giudecca pour les trois... Non, disons les quatre semaines à venir : question de survie. Je compte sur vous, les garçons!

Valentine, comme toujours débordant bonne volonté, assura aussitôt qu'il s'en chargerait, et tous finirent par quitter la salle du trône. Et bien que les avis étaient parfois encore un peu mitigés concernant Kanon des Gémeaux, on obtenait chez chacun la même conclusion : tant qu'Hadès était satisfait de la tournure des évènements, aucune raison de se plaindre... Et puis, les Enfers promettaient de devenir fort distrayants, désormais!

Petit à petit, la pièce se vida, et les deux juges restants, qui avaient d'abord hésité à abandonner leur maître, finirent à leur tour par se diriger vers la sortie. Une dernière fois pourtant, Eaque se retourna pour jeter un regard passablement inquiet au Dieu des Enfers... Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre raison de se tracasser à ce sujet : Hadès s'était de nouveau affalé sur son trône, mains croisées sur son ventre, et contemplait le plafond avec un large sourire (que le Garuda jugea un peu idiot), l'air parfaitement comblé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister :

Car, malgré tous les efforts que Rhadamanthe avait pu fournir pour essayer de se soustraire à ses exigences, c'était lui qui avait fini par avoir le dernier mot : maintenant, sa chère Whyvern allait enfin goûter aux plaisirs de la vie de couple! ...Quoique, vu le couple en question...

A cette réflexion, Hadès ne put retenir un vif éclat de rire, qui finit par convaincre Minos et Eaque que finalement, toute cette histoire était définitivement réglée et qu'il n'était plus la peine de s'en faire pour leur maître. Aussi, les deux hommes quittèrent la salle, satisfaits, et entamèrent la longue remontée du couloir, essayant de faire le bilan sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Bilan qui se résuma à un sourire taquin que les deux juges s'échangèrent :

-Franchement, commença Minos en levant un instant les yeux au ciel, je n'aurais jamais cru Rhadamanthe capable de se montrer encore plus malhonnête que nous!

-Et pourtant, là, il a une bonne longueur d'avance! Reconnut Eaque, l'air un brin chagriné par cette constatation. Il va vite falloir qu'on trouve un gros coup, sinon il va nous voler notre réputation!

-Ça te plaît tant que ça, d'être catalogué comme l'un des spectres les moins fiables du Royaume des Ténèbres?

-J'adore voir les gens se mettre à flipper dès que je souris : j'ai l'impression que le simple fait d'essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête suffit à les rendre complètement cinglés!

Argument plus que valable, se dit Minos avec une mine satisfaite alors qu'ils continuaient leur avancée :

-Par contre, commenta le Griffon, à regret, je crois bien qu'on va être obligés de tirer un trait définitif sur le Dragon des Mers...

-Oui, dommage! Renchérit le Garuda avec une moue boudeuse. Ça ne suffisait pas à Rhadamanthe de nous voler la vedette, il faut en plus qu'il nous prive de notre proie... Qui était finalement un bon parti!

-Une dévotion admirable, approuva Minos en hochant la tête. En voyant tout ce qu'il a fait pour «aider» notre cher frère, tu imagines ce qu'on aurait obtenu en le payant tous les deux?

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard et poussèrent en parfaite synchronisation un soupir de déception, avant de reprendre leur route :

-Ceci dit, mon cher Minos...

-Qu'y a-t-il, Eaque?

-Eh bien, je sais que c'est définitivement fichu pour Kanon, mais... J'ai quand même une suggestion. Et je suis sûr que tu sauras l'évaluer à sa juste valeur!

Le Griffon haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure argentée, approchant son visage de celui du Népalais :

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Eaque jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, faisant aussitôt fuir les quelques spectres qui étaient encore trop près d'eux : personne n'avait envie de se retrouver impliqué dans les affaires du Griffon et du Garuda, surtout vu l'état dans lequel ça avait mis le Balrog la dernière fois!

Une fois les gêneurs écartés, Eaque se mit à murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de son amant, dont le sourire se fit plus large à chaque seconde qui passait. Et lorsque le brun eut fini sa tirade, Minos se frottait les mains avec délectation :

-Et tu en es bien sûr?

-Absolument certain! Et puis, je sais que tu as toujours eu un petit penchant pour la crucifixion, pas vrai?

Touché, le Griffon passa avec tendresse sa main entre quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, et les deux spectres échangèrent un curieux sourire, qui mêlait douceur et intentions diaboliques de manière inquiétante. Après quoi, ils accélérèrent le pas, atteignant bien vite un petit groupe de soldats, les yeux rivés sur l'un d'entre eux, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la mine contrariée :

-Kagahooo, appela Minos d'une voix doucereuse en agitant vivement la main dans sa direction. Viens par là, tu veux?

-On a une proposition _très_ intéressante à te faire! Renchérit Eaque en passant un bras autour de la taille du Bénou. Tu veux bien nous suivre jusqu'à l'Anténora, histoire qu'on en discute?

**XxXxXxX**

-Rentre là-dedans, vite!

Kanon ne songea même pas à protester et se laissa traîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Rhadamanthe, tandis que ce dernier fermait précipitamment le verrou derrière eux.

Le Gémeau, l'esprit un peu plus clair, essaya alors de comprendre comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici : son dernier souvenir précis, c'était les yeux terrifiants de Pandore qui le fixaient avec rage, et les lames aiguisées de son trident pointées vers lui, prêtes à le transpercer (après celui de Poséidon, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de renouveler l'expérience). Puis d'un coup, une puissante, mais tendre étreinte s'était resserrée autour de lui, suivie par un éclair de lumière aveuglante. Et lorsqu'enfin, il s'était décidé à rouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait dans le couloir de l'appartement du juge, étroitement serré dans les bras de ce dernier, qui fixait la porte avec appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à la voir exploser, révélant une prêtresse aux yeux de psychopathe prête à les envoyer au Tartare.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, sans détacher leurs yeux de la planche de bois qui semblait presque les narguer, puis Rhadamanthe articula avec difficulté :

-...Tu crois qu'on lui a échappé?

Kanon, estimant que si Pandore l'avait clairement voulu, elle n'aurait pas mis plus de cinq minutes pour les retrouver et les écharper, hésita un moment puis finit par hocher la tête. Au grand soulagement de la Whyvern, qui poussa un long soupir et desserra sa prise autour de la taille du Gémeau pour placer ses mains de chaque côté de ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils se fixèrent un certain temps sans dire un mot, Rhadamanthe contemplant son vis-à-vis avec fascination :

-Kanon...

Le Grec haussa un sourcil à l'appel de son nom, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder fixement le juge. Qui lui sourit en retour avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin, ce geste lui était autorisé! Enfin, il pouvait le considérer comme naturel! Enfin, Kanon reconnaissait ses sentiments, et les acceptait.

...Ou, tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à présent.

_SBAM_ !

Le bruit provoqué par le poing du Gémeau contre le crâne de Rhadamanthe résonna dans tout l'appartement, bien vite suivi par celui que produisit la chute du juge sur le parquet.

Rhadamanthe cligna des yeux, à deux reprises. Puis se releva tant bien que mal, jetant un regard incrédule à l'homme qui lui faisait face, et qui le regardait avec colère, le visage soudainement écarlate. La Whyvern eut tout juste le temps de se dire que la vision était charmante avant que le Gémeau ne se mette à hurler :

-Non, mais... QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS? C'ÉTAIT QUOI, «ÇA»?

Les yeux maintenant écarquillés, Rhadamanthe dévisageait Kanon avec insistance, sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

-Mais... Mais enfin, je...

-'Y a pas de «mais»! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était terminé, non?

Le juge en demeura figé de stupeur. Le Gémeau, lui, eut un mouvement de recul, contemplant le spectre avec une répugnance non-dissimulée :

-Et toi, t'as cru que... ! ..._Putain, j'me casse_!

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, sous les yeux du chiot, qui semblait observer toute la scène d'un air passablement amusé.

D'abord interdit, Rhadamanthe finit par réagir lorsqu'il vit l'ex-Général actionner la poignée, et se précipita à sa suite pour l'empêcher de partir, posant une main autoritaire sur celle du Grec :

-Reviens ici immédiatement!

Approche peu conseillée avec un être aussi impétueux que Kanon des Gémeaux.

-Parce que tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grinçante. Et pour quelle raison je resterais une seconde de plus ici?

-Mais enfin, s'emporta le juge, la colère prenant finalement le dessus sur la confusion. C'est TOI qui m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, non?

A ces mots, les pupilles du Dragon des Mers se resserrèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, dans une expression à la fois comique et inquiétante. Il déglutit avec une évidente difficulté, puis articula avec fureur :

-Mais... Tu es... MALADE! JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS UN TRUC PAREI...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, ses pupilles retrouvant une dimension raisonnable et sa bouche se refermant avec lenteur, alors qu'il semblait faire le tri dans ses souvenirs les plus récents, histoire de vérifier la véracité des propos du spectre d'Hadès.

Et il s'avéra, après réflexion, qu'il n'avait pas menti.

Vague silence.

Que Kanon brisa rapidement en posant une main sur sa bouche et en marmonnant, ses joues ayant repris une belle couleur rouge vif :

-Ah si... T'as raison...

Après quoi il garda le silence pendant quelques longues minutes. Et, comme si cette réalisation l'avait totalement anéanti, sa jolie teinte cramoisie se transforma en un blanc livide et il se laissa tomber par terre en serrant ses cheveux entre ses mains d'un air désespéré, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, sous le regard franchement inquiet du juge qui vint rapidement s'agenouiller près de lui :

-...Kanon? Commença-t-il avec appréhension.

-...Non, non, _non_! Finit par articuler correctement l'ex-Général avant de se remettre à gémir.

Il releva alors les yeux vers Rhadamanthe, le considéra un long moment, puis recommença à se lamenter en secouant pathétiquement la tête :

-Merde, mais pourquoi j'ai fait _ça_?

Devant cette charmante manifestation de dégoût, le juge se sentit à la fois atrocement blessé et vexé : qu'est-ce qu'il devait comprendre, maintenant? Que ce baiser, finalement, n'avait aucune valeur? Que Kanon avait agi sans réfléchir et qu'il le regrettait? Qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien? !

Ravalant sa déception et son chagrin comme il le pouvait, il se contenta de répondre, les dents serrées :

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi.

A ces mots, Kanon se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même et commença à bredouiller, les lèvres tremblantes :

-J'en sais rien, moi! J'ai... J'ai juste...

-Tu as quoi?

L'insistance du juge se fit de plus en plus forte, et les nerfs de Kanon étaient sur le point de lâcher : ce n'était pas vraiment un mélange recommandé.

Cela se vit confirmer lorsque le Dragon des Mers trouva enfin la force de relever les yeux, dans lesquels se mirent à briller une vive lueur de compréhension. Immédiatement, il pointa un doigt vers Rhadamanthe et s'exclama, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même :

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!

-...MA faute? S'insurgea le juge en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien ENCORE lui reprocher.

-Parfaitement! Affirma Kanon, l'air profondément blessé. Non, mais à quoi tu pensais? Tu me traînes jusqu'aux Enfers, tu déballes des absurdités devant tout le monde et tu me dis que... que tu m' …

-Que je quoi?

Le Grec lui jeta un regard particulièrement éloquent avant de se détourner, l'air plus gêné que jamais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rhadamanthe pour en deviner la raison. Aussi répondit-il simplement :

-Ah : que je t'aime? Oui, en effet.

La réaction de Kanon le blessa davantage qu'elle ne le surprit : le Gémeau se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le regard incrédule, et lui demanda, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris :

-...Quoi?

-Je t'aime, Kanon.

Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus lorsqu'une fois encore, les yeux de Kanon se posèrent sur lui, clamant silencieusement sa pensée : il refusait de le croire. Et si cette réaction pouvait paraître compréhensible, en vue de leurs antécédents, elle n'en était pas moins extrêmement douloureuse pour le juge, qui n'avais jamais été aussi honnête que ce jour-là.

Toujours est-il que la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Kanon fut :

-Non, mais... Tu délires! Oui, c'est ça, c'est forcément ça!

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, Rhadamanthe demeurant stoïque, et enchaîna, l'air encore plus dément :

-T'as déjà oublié que tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était _faux_? Qu'on a jamais été un vrai couple? Que tout le monde aux Enfers me _déteste_? Que...

-Non.

Le simple mot, déclaré d'une voix claquante, mit un terme à l'argumentation du Gémeau, dont les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge : le spectre pouvait être vraiment convaincant, dans ce genre de moments.

En tout cas, Kanon se trouva incapable de continuer son énumération et se contenta de répéter, l'air incertain :

-Non?

-Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Parce que je leur ai dit toute la vérité.

De nouveau, les yeux de l'ex-Général exprimèrent un sérieux doute vis-à-vis des propos du juge de la Whyvern :

-...La vérité? Répéta-t-il une fois de plus, sans comprendre.

-Oui, déclara platement le juge en haussant les épaules. Je leur ai dit qu'on leur avait menti depuis le début. Que je t'avais payé pour être mon amant, et pour qu'ils se mettent tous à te haïr. Et que tout ceci était mon idée, et que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Le silence se fit de nouveau au sein de l'appartement.

Pendant lequel Kanon retomba au sol, tétanisé, alors que ses yeux fixaient le juge d'un air perdu.

Et la seule question qui s'imposait dans son esprit traversa finalement la barrière de ses lèvres :

-... _Pourquoi t'as fait ça _? !

Rhadamanthe sembla réfléchir un instant, levant les yeux au plafond, puis répondit brièvement :

-Parce que j'en avais assez de mentir, d'entendre des horreurs injustifiées sur toi...

Après une courte réflexion, il ajouta :

-Et parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Mais enfin! S'obstina le Gémeau, bouleversé. Tu avais enfin la paix! Tout le monde t'aurait laissé tranquille avec ces conneries de fiançailles et de concubinage! C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le début, non? Alors pourquoi t'as tout gâché?

-Mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre, de ça!

De nouveau, le juge s'était exprimé d'une voix tranchante, qui fit reculer Kanon d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

Pas vraiment assez pour échapper au spectre, qui était venu agripper ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui avec force et autorité, plantant ses iris dorés dans les deux orbes turquoise qui l'observaient encore et toujours avec incertitude :

-Moi, tout ce que je veux, maintenant..., commença Rhadamanthe en serrant Kanon contre lui.

-Arrête..., murmura le Gémeau.

-...C'est que la personne à mes côtés, ce soit toi...

-Tais-toi!

-...Parce que je t'aime.

La réaction ne tarda pas : déjà, le Gémeau se débattait furieusement dans ses bras, et même avec toute sa force, il eut du mal à le maintenir contre lui. Deux poings vigoureux frappaient obstinément sa poitrine pour le faire lâcher prise alors que Kanon s'écriait, complètement hors de lui :

-NON! Non, tu ne m'aimes pas!Tu ne _peux pas_ m'aimer! Personne ne m'a jamais aimé... «comme ça»! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui!

-Navré de perturber ton raisonnement.

-On a peut-être passé trop de temps ensemble, et ça a dû te faire débloquer un peu! C'est sans doute pour ça que t'as voulu m'embrasser! S'entêta Kanon, dont l'analyse ne ressemblait plus à rien. Mais maintenant, je vais partir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre! Tu vas te trouver une jolie fille et m'oublier très rapidement, et après, tu...

_SBAM _!

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, le son d'un coup de poing résonna dans la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles furent échangés. Et c'était maintenant Kanon qui se frottait avec ahurissement le coin de l'œil, qui prendrait probablement une belle couleur violacée le lendemain.

Mais ça n'atteignait pas vraiment Rhadamanthe pour le moment, qui jugeait que même ce coup n'était pas une punition suffisante face aux atroces paroles du Gémeau :

Trouver quelqu'un d'autre? _L'oublier_? Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il lui demandait, cet imbécile de chevalier? Comment lui serait-il seulement possible d'effacer de son esprit tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé? Cette souffrance qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés? Cet infime, mais fantastique bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en partageant, même pour une si courte période, la vie de Kanon?

Jamais il ne pourrait y arriver... Et c'est sur cette conclusion désespérée que ses yeux se fixent de nouveau dans ceux du Gémeau, le laissant deviner toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Lui donnant l'accès libre à la moindre de ses pensées. Lui exposant toute cette douleur qu'il ne supportait plus de garder silencieuse.

Et enfin, Kanon comprit.

D'un geste qui semblait involontaire, il porta de nouveau sa main à son visage et, regardant le juge avec un soudain sentiment de culpabilité, laissa échapper d'une petite voix :

-Oh, _putain_... Tu m'aimes vraiment, alors?

Il était bien connu que Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern était loin d'être la personne la plus calée en matière de sentiments humains.

Aussi, au lieu de se réjouir de la reconnaissance de son amour comme tout homme ordinaire, il jeta un regard sidéré au chevalier devant lui et lança, l'air stupéfait :

-Attends une seconde... Quand je t'embrasse, tu me dis que je débloque, mais si je te mets un poing dans la gueule, tu acceptes enfin de me croire?

-Va savoir pourquoi, mais c'était nettement plus convaincant, bredouilla le Gémeau, qui semblait complètement perdu.

Rhadamanthe, éberlué, le regarda encore pendant un long moment, puis lui dit d'un ton neutre :

-Je ne t'imaginais pas masochiste.

-Je te retourne la remarque! Comment est-ce que tu peux... aimer... quelqu'un comme moi?

La question s'était faite de plus en plus incertaine, au fur et à mesure que la voix de Kanon s'était éteinte : de toute évidence, il ne s'était pas encore remis du choc de cette révélation.

Ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas le juge de lui répondre avec la plus grande sincérité, après avoir posé une de ses mains sur celle du Gémeau :

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... Tu es l'homme le plus insupportable, le plus fantastique, le plus énervant, le plus attachant, le plus cinglé et le plus captivant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime, et c'est tout.

Le tout prononcé sans lâcher une seule seconde Kanon des yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet : le visage du Gémeau avait retrouvé son teint pivoine, alors qu'il serrait à son tour la main du spectre dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel, pour une fois. Que cet homme lui disait bien la vérité.

Ses yeux, en tout cas, ne mentaient pas. Et ce que Kanon y vit sembla autant le fasciner que l'effrayer, car il finit par relâcher la main du juge et par s'éloigner de lui, son regard obstinément rivé vers le sol :

-Je... Écoute, Rhad' …

Enfin, se dit le juge en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir. Enfin, ce petit surnom idiot, qu'il méprisait et adorait sans rien y comprendre, était de retour.

Kanon, un peu déstabilisé par la vision que lui offrait le spectre, mit un moment à trouver ses mots :

-Je... Je suis touché par les sentiments que tu me portes. Vraiment, je t'assure!

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Kanon, attendant la suite avec une impatience qu'il espérait contenue.

-...Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'entre nous, c'est... C'est juste impossible.

Le cœur du juge manqua un battement.

Oh, non! Pas question de retomber une fois de plus dans cette conclusion dénouée de sens! Pas cette fois-ci! Et peu importait ce que le Gémeau allait bien pouvoir lui fournir comme argument, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper une fois de plus sous un prétexte aussi idiot.

Pourtant, Kanon reprit, imperturbable :

-Je ne nies pas que quelque chose aurait pu avoir lieu, si on avait agi différemment, mais maintenant... on ne peut plus se le permettre.

-...

-...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on est allé trop loin et que même si maintenant, tout le monde sait que c'était faux, se revoir n'aurait pas de sens!

-...

-...

-Pourquoi?

Cette fois-ci agacé, Kanon clôtura la conversation :

-Parce que j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé et que tu m'as payé en échange. Le «contrat» a été bouclé. Donc, on a plus rien à faire l'un avec l'autre.

-C'est faux.

Et une fois encore, toute la belle argumentation du Dragon des Mers se trouva anéantie par la voix tranchante de Rhadamanthe.

Si bien que tout ce qu'il fut capable de lui répondre se résuma à :

-Pardon?

-Je ne t'ai pas payé. Puisque tu n'as pas accepté mon argent.

-Mais si, enfin! S'emporta le Gémeau. Tu ne te rappelles donc pas? Tu m'as filé mon chèque et je suis parti!

-Oui, tu es parti. Approuva Rhadamanthe d'une voix douloureuse suite à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mais après l'avoir déchiré et jeté.

Le sang du Grec sembla se geler instantanément sous la remarque, et Rhadamanthe sut qu'il avait repris l'avantage dans la conversation.

Kanon, lui, commença à réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait les paroles du juge : il _savait_! Malgré toute la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, il l'_avait vu_ se débarrasser du chèque! Et il avait donc dû en conclure que...

Aussitôt, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, prêt à tout pour ne pas croiser le regard du spectre, qui finit par lui poser la question tant redoutée :

-Kanon..., fit-il d'une voix très calme. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de cet argent?

-Tais-toi! S'obstina le Gémeau en secouant la tête. Je l'ai pris, tu mens!

-J'en ai encore un morceau déchiré, Kanon. Remarqua le juge, toujours aussi serein. Maintenant, j'aimerais juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'en es débarrassé.

Et, d'un geste si doux qu'il en fut lui même surpris, il prit les mains de Kanon entre les siennes et les écarta, révélant le beau visage du Grec qui semblait bouleversé.

La gorge sèche et le cœur serré, Rhadamanthe l'observa un long moment, puis murmura, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front du Gémeau :

-Dis-le, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui me le dises.

Kanon, lentement, finit par relever la tête vers lui, ayant de toute évidence la plus grande difficulté à soutenir son regard. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se défila pas. Il n'en avait plus la force :

-Je... Parce que...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer cette phrase : que devait-il lui dire, exactement? Qu'est-ce que le juge espérait entendre? ...Et surtout, fallait-il vraiment lui raconter la vérité?

-Parce que... Je n'en voulais pas.

-Et pourquoi?

Kanon aurait voulu mentir. Trouver une excuse, un prétexte, n'importe quoi! Tout sauf la vérité qui s'imposait maintenant dans son esprit avec une simplicité désarmante! Mais contre toute raison et toute logique, les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche, exposant enfin au grand jour ce qu'il n'avait pas su admettre seul depuis toutes ces semaines :

-Parce que... ça aurait voulu dire... qu'il n'y avait vraiment... rien... entre nous.

Se sentant soudain atrocement honteux, Kanon voulut baisser la tête, mais Rhadamanthe retint son regard par un sourire, qui l'hypnotisa aussitôt.

Tout comme la voix grave du juge, qui manqua de lui arracher un frisson lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Et ça t'aurait rendu triste?

-...Ben... oui, je crois.

-Tant mieux. Parce que moi aussi, je ne voulais pas que tu acceptes cet argent.

-...Parce que t'aurais plus eu une tune, c'est ça? Demanda Kanon en haussant vaguement un sourcil.

-En partie, admit le spectre en souriant. Mais surtout parce que ça signifie que toi aussi, tu voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose.

Le Gémeau le regarda fixement. Puis soupira :

-Rhad', je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Qu'on ne devrait plus se voir? Et à qui veux-tu faire croire ça? Regarde-moi et ose me dire que là, tout de suite, tu as envie de partir!

Bien évidemment, Kanon ne lui fournit aucune réponse et se contenta de baisser les yeux, l'air renfrogné. Le sourire du juge s'élargit un peu plus :

-Bien. Maintenant, ose démentir le fait que tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure simplement parce que tu en avais envie.

Toujours pas de réponse, mais une teinte rougeâtre de plus en plus prononcée sur le visage de l'ex-Général, qui se mordait la lèvre supérieure.

-Et enfin... ose me faire croire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Et le silence que lui offrit Kanon a ce moment-là fut bien plus éloquent et bouleversant que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Pas de mots d'amour : ce furent deux yeux turquoises, un peu timides, qui lui furent présentés. Deux mains quelques peu tremblantes qui se posèrent avec une légère maladresse sur ce torse qu'elles avaient auparavant martelé de coups. Et deux lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent avec lenteur dans une demande muette, s'offrant à lui sans plus aucune retenue.

Et ça, ça valait bien la plus belle des confessions.

-Eh, Kanon?

L'interpellé hésita un moment puis, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, laissa échapper un simple :

-Quoi?

-...Je peux t'embrasser sans que tu me frappes, cette fois-ci?

-...

-...

-...T'es con.

Rhadamanthe n'en demanda pas plus. Et sans plus y réfléchir une seule seconde, ses mains trouvèrent leur place autour du cou et de la taille du Gémeau, alors qu'il gratifiait ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser qui, ce coup-ci, n'admettait aucune ambiguïté : un simple baiser échangé par deux imbéciles, qui ne s'étaient désirés en silence que trop longtemps et qui parvenaient enfin à donner leur propre sens au mot «amour».

L'échange fut assez court : doucement, les mains du juge quittèrent leur emplacement et il détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles de Kanon, qui lui jeta un regard anxieux. (et dans lequel il distingua, avec un immense plaisir, une pointe de frustration) Mais il restait encore un point que Rhadamanthe se devait d'éclaircir.

Aussi saisit-il une des mains du Grec dans les siennes et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage, rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir capté toute son attention, il lui déclara, solennellement :

-Kanon. J'étais dans l'erreur depuis le début de notre affaire. Et même après, j'ai continué de tout gâcher avec mes principes stupides. Mais je veux que cela change. Alors, aujourd'hui, je te le demande, sans enjeu et sans faux-semblant...

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Kanon, lui, avait retenu son souffle.

Et Rhadamanthe, resserrant avec une surprenante assurance sa prise autour de la main du Général, lui demanda d'une voix claire et nette :

-Est-ce que tu veux devenir mon conjoint?

Le juge avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Kanon pour pouvoir analyser avec plus ou moins d'exactitude les différentes expressions de son visage : et il savait pertinemment que les deux yeux écarquillés qui le fixaient avec ahurissement ne pouvaient être considérés comme un bon présage. De toute évidence, il était moins traumatisant pour Kanon d'admettre les sentiments de Rhadamanthe que de donner un côté officiel à la chose.

Aussi dégagea-t-il rapidement sa main de l'emprise du spectre, avant de reculer autant qu'il le pouvait... En fait, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur du couloir. Puis il lui lança, l'air totalement révolté :

-Que... Et puis quoi encore?

Sous le coup de la déception, les dents du juge produisirent un ignoble grincement. Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas la partie et se rapprocha du Gémeau, continuant sur sa lancée :

-Mon petit ami, alors?

-Non!

-Mon amant?

-Jamais!

-...Mon plan cul régulier? **(4)**

Vague silence.

-Tu tiens à rester en vie?

-Oui.

-Parfait. On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, alors.

-Merci...

-De rien.

Rhadamanthe baissa la tête :

-Mais si tu ne souhaites rien de tout ça, comment est-ce que je dois envisager notre relation, à présent?

-Je ne sais pas...

Ce fut cette fois-ci Kanon qui s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux du juge. Il l'observa longuement et lui dit, avec une tristesse mal contenue :

-Tu m'as vraiment fait souffrir, tu sais...

-Je sais. Alors, pour changer, j'aimerais te rendre heureux. Tu veux bien me laisser essayer?

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans ces quelques phrases que de nouveau, Kanon sentit toutes ses protections mentales se briser en même temps. Et cette fois-ci, même toute sa force morale et sa détermination ne purent l'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme, que Rhadamanthe s'empressa d'effacer à l'aide de son pouce. Car il n'était plus question de lui infliger la moindre douleur, désormais.

Et sous la tendresse du geste, Kanon laissa échapper un vague soupir et murmura, d'une voix si envoûtante que le spectre sentit un long frisson de plaisir lui remonter l'échine :

-Disons que je pourrais... rester ici encore quelques temps... avec toi.

Une vive lueur d'espoir se mit soudain à briller dans les yeux dorés du juge, ce qui fit enfin naître un sourire sur le visage du Gémeau. Son sourire.

Après quoi il reprit, d'un ton de plus en plus joueur :

-Recommencer à manger ensemble, à passer nos soirées ensemble... à dormir ensemble... Et voir ce que ça peut donner...

Et acheva finalement, en plissant les yeux d'un air malicieux :

-Ça, je veux bien.

Et Rhadamanthe sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait plus rien refuser devant ce regard si tendre, si espiègle, si... _heureux_.

Parce que même si cela ressemblait une fois de plus à un simple compromis, ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que, peu importait les formulations que Kanon pouvait trouver pour se justifier, il ne repartirait plus. Plus jamais.

Alors, le juge se contenta de prendre une mine à demi-contrariée et de soupirer avec exagération, lui répondant d'un ton faussement chagriné :

-Bon, très bien : je vais essayer de m'en contenter.

Et, plutôt que de sortir un nouveau contrat et un stylo, il eut le plaisir de conclure avec un baiser ce nouvel accord, que Kanon scella à son tour en passant ses bras autour du cou du spectre.

Baiser qui s'interrompit brusquement, les lèvres de Rhadamanthe ayant choisi de trouver leur place dans le cou du Gémeau, qui ne put retenir un bref gémissement lorsque le juge s'appliqua à laisser une marque de son passage.

Ce simple son donna au spectre l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et il s'empressa de passer ses mains sous le haut du Grec, caressant avec frénésie la peau qui lui était enfin offerte. Les mains de Kanon s'agrippèrent à sa chemise avec force, alors qu'un nouveau gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvres, bien vite suivi par une vague tentative de prise de parole :

-Hmm... Rhad'...

Bon sang, _cette voix_!

Si les simples manifestations vocales de Kanon suffisaient à le mettre dans un tel état, il avait presque des scrupules à imaginer ce que la suite lui réservait. ...Tout en étant impatient de le découvrir!

Après une adroite manœuvre, il parvint enfin à envoyer le haut du Gémeau valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, et commença à administrer au torse de Kanon le même traitement qu'il avait octroyé à son cou quelques instants plus tôt. Les mains mates se resserrèrent encore plus dans son dos et se mirent à tirer le tissu, alors que l'ex-Général laissait échapper un glapissement et une lente plainte qui ressemblait à :

-A-Ah! Attends, je...

Attendre? Comment aurait-il pu faire preuve de la moindre retenue face à la créature de rêves dont les dernières résistances n'allaient pas à tarder à s'évanouir et qui semblait enfin prête à s'offrir à lui?

Il choisit tout bonnement d'ignorer la vague contestation et entreprit d'insinuer ses mains sous le pantalon du Grec, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort que le tee-shirt, ses doigts descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas, frôlant cette peau tant désirée et enfin accessible...

-ARRÊTE, J'TE DIS!

D'un geste vif et puissant, Kanon tira violemment sur la chemise du juge et parvint à l'éloigner suffisamment de lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre une respiration normale.

Rhadamanthe, assez mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans un tel moment, lança un regard confus au Gémeau et aux yeux foudroyants qu'il avait posé sur lui :

-Quoi encore? !

-Dis donc, articula avec peine Kanon, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Tu crois pas que tu pousses ta chance un peu trop loin, là?

Rhadamanthe accomplit alors la tâche très difficile d'analyser la situation, dans un état d'excitation relativement avancé :

Après une fougueuse déclaration d'amour, quelques baisers plus ou moins réussis et la mise en place de leur couple pas franchement claire pour un observateur extérieur, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour dans le couloir de l'entrée, à même le sol, le tout sous les yeux curieux et inquisiteurs du chiot, qui ne les avait pas quittés un seul instant.

Un peu rapide, un peu aléatoire, et pas très romantique pour débuter une relation sur de bonnes bases, il devait bien l'admettre.

Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il laissait Kanon reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il passerait à côté de cette merveilleuse occasion : et il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie!

Aussi prit-il une grande inspiration, puis reposa ses mains sur les épaules de Kanon, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Écoute : j'ai avoué toute la vérité au peuple des Enfers, j'ai coupé la parole au Seigneur Hadès, j'ai dit à Pandore de fermer sa gueule, …

-T'as fait _quoi _? !

-Ouais, je sais. Et je t'ai fait une déclaration d'amour devant plus de cent personnes : en gros, j'ai accompli des actes complètement surréalistes et pour la plupart suicidaires! Et comme ça n'a pas trop mal marché jusqu'à présent, je me dis que je peux encore prendre quelques risques! Des objections?

Kanon, hélas pour lui, se retrouva dans l'incapacité de s'opposer au juge, encore trop impressionné par le merveilleux acte de courage (et de folie) dont il avait fait preuve : s'opposer à Pandore pour lui, c'était de loin la plus belle preuve d'amour que Rhadamanthe pouvait lui offrir!

Si bien qu'il ne songea même plus à protester lorsque le juge passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Mais si tu y tiens, on peut effectivement passer à la chambre, je n'ai rien contre...

Aucune réponse vocale. Pas d'injures à son adresse. Même pas un geste violent de la part du Gémeau. ...Perturbant.

Rhadamanthe scruta alors le Grec, qui regardait désormais dans le vide, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche ouverte. Pas franchement rassurant non plus :

-...Kanon? Est-ce que ça va?

Avec la même expression, l'interpellé se tourna vers le juge, sans pour autant lui répondre.

-Euh, tu sais..., commença le juge, de plus en plus inquiet, Je ne veux pas non plus te forcer. On peut très bien s'arrêter là, si tu n'as pas envie de continuer.

-Hein? ...Oh, non! Ce n'est pas ça...

Soupir de soulagement de la part du spectre, qui entreprit de guider lentement le chevalier jusqu'à sa chambre :

-Alors, quoi?

-Ben, en fait, j'étais revenu chez toi pour une raison précise... Et maintenant que je suis là, j'arrive même pas à me rappeler de ce que c'était...

-...Et c'est dans ce genre de situations que tu y repenses?

-Ben... oui.

-...

-...

-Bon, soupira le juge qui n'était même plus surpris par le cheminement de pensées du Gémeau. Et c'était quelque chose d'important?

-Si seulement je le savais!

Or, il lui sembla qu'il ne savait plus rien lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre du juge, entrouverte, comme dans une invitation des plus équivoques. Tentante et intrigante.

Et les quelques interrogations, qui avaient jusqu'ici persisté dans son esprit s'évanouirent à l'instant même ou le juge posa ses doigts sur la poignée, sans pour autant ouvrir davantage, attendant son approbation.

Que Kanon lui accorda sous cette forme :

-Bon, si je ne m'en rappelle pas, je suppose que ça peut attendre... Disons, deux heures? Insinua-t-il d'un air mutin.

-Trois, répliqua Rhadamanthe en souriant. Mais je tiens à te signaler qu'à moi aussi, il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose.

Vague silence.

-...Pardon? Fit le Gémeau en haussant un sourcil.

Face à ce manque de clairvoyance, le juge roula lentement des yeux et vint doucement se coller à l'oreille de Kanon, y murmurant quelques obscures paroles, qui firent de nouveau passer l'ex-Général dans les rouges vifs.

Mais loin de se laisser attendrir, le spectre croisa les bras et, lui jetant un regard suffisant, demanda avec une vive assurance :

-_Alors_?

Les deux dragons se fixèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot, Kanon semblant évaluer ses chances de se tirer de cette situation sans accéder à la demande de Rhadamanthe... Nulles. Il s'en était un peu douté.

Et c'était tellement énervant de le voir lui lancer, avec cet air suffisant, ce petit regard de vainqueur, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il allait obtenir exactement ce qu'il attendait. Alors, se disant que ce serait seulement et uniquement pour mettre fin à cette expression narquoise qu'il se plierait à la volonté du juge, Kanon empoigna le col de sa chemise et, s'approchant dangereusement de lui, lui lança d'une voix sifflante, mêlant colère et embarras...

-Idiot! Tu le sais pourtant!

...Avant de se pencher à son tour à l'oreille du spectre, y murmurant rapidement cinq mots. Cinq petits mots à peine audibles, bredouillés à la va-vite, et ranimant aussitôt cette puissante vague de chaleur qui sembla littéralement enflammer les yeux du juge. Un feu que le Gémeau était le seul à pouvoir apaiser, dorénavant. Et Rhadamanthe allait se faire un vrai plaisir de le lui expliquer. Et ce, dès maintenant.

Démonstration qui commença à l'instant même où le juge se jeta sur Kanon, l'entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur de la chambre, qu'il referma au passage d'un adroit coup de pied arrière.

La suite se perdit en un bouleversant enchaînement, composé de cris faussement indignés, d'interjections en tout genre, de vifs éclats de rire, qui finirent tous étouffés sous une abondance de baisers fiévreux et précipités, de caresses tendres puis exaltées, de soupirs de plus en plus prononcés et de souffles entrecoupés de gémissements, suffisant à exprimer tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en idioties et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de rattraper dès à présent. Jusqu'à l'aube s'il le fallait.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter sur l'Histoire de ces deux dragons, qui commençait enfin.

Car tout se résumait aux dernier mots prononcés contre cette porte, ces cinq petits mots merveilleusement idiots, qui n'avaient jamais eu autant de sens qu'aujourd'hui :

«_Évidemment que je t'aime... Imbécile_!»

Cela suffisait. Et leur suffirait jusqu'à la fin de cette vie.

**XxXxXxX**

Cette magnifique fin ne fut («hélas» ou «heureusement», à vous de juger) rendue publique au Sanctuaire que quelques jours plus tard. Aussi, à l'heure actuelle, Saga ignorait tout de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère. Ni de l'avancement de la mission qu'il lui avait confié, quelques heures plus tôt.

C'était donc un Gémeau des plus irritables qui attendait, torse nu, assis dans la cuisine du Temple du Bélier, mains croisées devant son visage furieux, illustrant sans le savoir un principe élémentaire dans toute vie saine entre frères : à savoir, le «_On-est-jamais-contents-tous-les-deux-en-même-__temps_». Pour que l'un atteigne enfin le bonheur, l'autre devait impérativement quitter son Paradis personnel. Scientifiquement vérifiable.

Saga en présentait donc un parfait exemple en ce moment. Décroisant ses mains, il vint les poser sur ses genoux, révélant ainsi des yeux furibonds et une bouche tordue dans une expression profondément exaspérée :

-...Saga?

Et ce fut ce visage rageur qu'il tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller : Mû.

Qui ne put retenir un bref mouvement de recul devant la vision peu rassurante que lui offrait son (récent) compagnon. Et face à l'air vaguement choqué de l'Atlante, Saga s'empressa de reprendre l'habituel sourire tendre, combiné au doux regard, qu'il réservait au jeune homme (et éventuellement à Kanon... pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas). Son visage de nouveau angélique, il répondit d'un ton serein :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mû?

-...Tu m'avais demandé de finir mon travail plus tôt ce soir, non? Interrogea le Bélier après un instant d'hésitation.

Une pointe de culpabilité frappa le Gémeau en plein cœur, voyant que Mû s'était effectivement plié à son caprice : ayant abandonné temporairement ses armures brisées, tout juste sorti de la douche, ses longs cheveux parme légèrement humides attachés en queue de cheval basse, vêtu d'une belle tunique tibétaine, l'Atlante vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_Magnifique_.

-Mû..., commença-t-il d'un ton incertain.

-Oui, Saga?

Le Gémeau se retrouva temporairement dans l'incapacité de continuer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, au juste? Qu'il avait prévu de s'offrir une soirée de rêve avec lui, à commencer par un dîner en tête-à-tête dans un bon restaurant, suivi par une petite promenade en couple dans les rues d'Athènes, en poursuivant par un verre de vin dans le salon du premier temple et, peut-être, en clôturant par quelques étreintes dans la chambre du Bélier...?

Mais que cela leur était dorénavant impossible puisque son _très cher_ frère n'était pas fichu de répondre à une minuscule requête de la part de son aîné et que, par sa faute, il n'avait aucune tenue correcte à se mettre?

Et qu'en conséquence, toute la merveilleuse surprise qu'il lui avait préparé tombait à l'eau et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à tout reporter à une prochaine fois?

...Et puis quoi encore? Il tenait au peu d'honneur et de crédibilité qu'il lui restait, enfin!

Raison pour laquelle, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait jamais complètement se fier à Kanon, il avait malgré tout prévu une solution de secours, réalisant que son frère avait dépassé le délais convenu et n'était finalement jamais arrivé. Solution matérialisée par un panier en osier, recouvert d'une serviette à carreaux rouges et blancs.

Pas le choix maintenant, se dit le Gémeau d'un air dépité, voyant que le Bélier commençait à se lasser de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Aussi lui offrit-il un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant et déclara d'une voix modérément joyeuse :

-Eh bien, les nuits sont très agréables en ce moment et on voit particulièrement bien les étoiles, cette semaine... Alors, vu que j'ai préparé une modeste collation, est-ce qu'une promenade nocturne sur la plage te tenterait...?

Silence.

Saga baissa alors la tête, histoire de ne plus avoir à croiser le regard stupéfait que lui lançait Mû.

Minable! Voilà ce que l'Atlante devait penser de lui! Et il avait d'ailleurs bien raison! Lui même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui faire une proposition aussi pathétique : pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui dire que, s'il avait voulu qu'il finisse plus tôt aujourd'hui, c'était simplement pour passer une soirée tranquille avec lui? Au moins, il aurait sauvé les apparences et aurait pu remettre leur premier rendez-vous à une autre date, et préparer quelque chose d'encore plus exceptionnel!

Mais non! A croire que l'incohérence chronique de son frère avait déteint sur lui! Et maintenant, il lui fallait, irrémédiablement, affronter la réaction de Mû. Il visualisait déjà avec perfection le regard de déception dissimulée, le sourire indulgent qu'il lui accorderait pour ne pas le vexer, …

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il fit face à un visage émerveillé, un sourire radieux et des yeux débordants de reconnaissance.

Accompagnés de cette phrase insensée :

-Oh Saga, quelle merveilleuse idée! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis plus allé là-bas!

Puis, devant l'air éberlué de l'aîné des Gémeaux, il ajouta, avec une petite note de culpabilité dans la voix :

-Tu sais... Quand tu m'as demandé de prendre ma soirée, j'étais un peu anxieux. Pour être franc, j'avais peur que tu veuilles... Que l'on sorte en ville. Je veux dire, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les endroits trop fréquentés.

A cette évocation, il entortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Puis, relevant les yeux vers Saga, il poursuivit :

-Mais une promenade au bord de la mer, c'est parfait! Saga, je... Je te remercie d'être toujours si compréhensif, vis-à-vis mes difficultés.

Le tout déclaré avec un magnifique sourire. Si bien que l'ex-Grand Pope demeura d'abord inerte, fixant avec ahurissement le Bélier qui était venu s'emparer du panier pour se mettre ensuite à la recherche de ce qui pourrait servir de nappe une fois sur place.

Ooooh, non! Se dit-il alors qu'il saisissait la main que Mû lui tentait. Pas question de déculpabiliser Kanon! Même si son frère avait involontairement sauvé sa soirée, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui pardonner son incompétence!

Totalement hors de question, s'obstina-t-il à penser en suivant docilement l'Atlante jusqu'en dehors du Temple, se délectant de son si joli sourire : d'accord, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle, ce soir, mais cela n'excusait en rien son comportement, ni son manque au devoir!

Ne pas se défaire de cette idée, surtout! ...Même lorsque le Bélier leva vers lui deux yeux couleur jade, plissés dans une expression malicieuse, en lui murmurant ces quelques paroles chargées de promesses... :

-Et puis, tu sais... Kiki dort chez Aldebaran, ce soir : ça nous laissera tout notre temps pour clôturer cette soirée comme il se doit...

...Avant de reprendre sa route vers les escaliers zodiacales, trainant derrière lui son dérangé mental favori qui, à en juger par son sourire, s'était déjà de nouveau perdu dans l'espace infini que représentait son imagination.

Bon.

Très bien.

Un Gémeau savait s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'il le fallait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, durant toute sa descente, de se faire la réflexion suivante :

Que ce soient contre les flots déchainés du cap Sounion, l'horreur des guerres saintes, la vengeance des Dieux, les Juges des Enfers, ou même les chemises de son frère, Kanon des Gémeaux parviendrait toujours à s'en sortir vainqueur.

…

A croire que, décidément, le destin prendrait toujours un malin plaisir à se foutre de sa gueule.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

Pas de «à suivre», vous aurez pu le constater. ...Mais pas de statut «complete» non plus sur la fic.

La raison en est simple : d'un point de vue strict, l'histoire est terminée, puisqu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'intrigue. Mais j'avais dans l'idée d'ajouter à cette fic un bref épilogue, histoire de faire une fin un peu plus originale que celle-ci.

J'ai déjà le script de cet épilogue, mais en ce qui concerne l'écriture définitive... Aucune idée, en fait! XD Ça dépendra de mon temps libre et de ma motivation : peut-être dans trois semaines, peut-être dans trois mois... On verra bien!

A bientôt!

**(1)** : L'agrafeuse est l'arme la plus dangereuse dont nous disposons à la fac... On ne rigole pas sur ce sujet. U_U

**(2)** : Ouais, alors, je suis désolée, mais le «prétexte» de la fille pour revoir le gars dans le film, c'est de lui rendre un bouquin qu'une de ses sœurs lui avait prêté... Je pouvais difficilement faire plus con que ça. Et pourtant, je crois que j'ai réussi! XD

**(3) **: «Eh bien, tout s'est arrangé pour vous aussi, n'est-ce pas?»

**(4)** : Expression régulièrement employée par un de mes amis. XD J'ignore si elle est courante ou non, mais je me devais de l'intégrer à ce chapitre!


	15. Epilogue

**BONNE ANNÉE, TOUT LE MONDE ! ...Et au revoir.**

Et oui, ça y est : terminé, fini, basta! C'est... Difficile à croire pour moi. Je crois que jamais je ne me suis autant investie dans une fanfiction. J'étais absolument terrorisée quant à son résultat : j'avais peur que ce soit complètement OOC, sans intérêt, bourré de fautes, mal organisé... Je le pense encore parfois. Malgré tout, tant de gens sont venus la lire et m'ont laissée de si aimables et encourageants commentaires! Jamais je ne serais parvenue jusqu'à cet épilogue sans ce soutien : **à vous tous, qui avez perdu du temps à lire cette histoire, qui avez laissé des reviews et qui m'avez si adorablement soutenue et motivée à aller jusqu'au bout de ce projet... Du fond du coeur, merci !**

**Quelques petites notes en vrac avant de vous quitter :**

1) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le titre de chaque chapitre est inspiré d'une OST des jeux Final Fantasy, "The Price of Freedom" en étant également une.

2) Je n'ai, hélas, pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes mes reviews, mais sachez que je les lis toutes attentivement et qu'elles me font toujours un immense plaisir! Je tiens néanmoins à apporter une réponse relativement construite à **Amlie** : tout d'abord, inutile de te justifier! Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas accrocher au yaoi! Moi-même, j'avais du mal au début... Comme quoi, c'est marrant comme les choses évoluent! XD Mon raisonnement fonctionne à l'inverse du tien : en tant que femme, j'adore le rôle "d'observateur extérieur" qui est à ma portée lorsque je lis du slash. Mais je comprends ton mode de pensée! Je tiens néanmoins à préciser que je n'invente pas toujours le yaoi : après tout, dans la mythologie, le roi Rhadamanthe avait un certain penchant pour le jeune Milétos. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour m'avoir donnée ton avis, et également pour ton gentil compliment! "smile"

3) Bien que chacune des reviews que je reçois me fait un immense plaisir, je tiens à adresser des remerciements tout particuliers à **Baella**, **Manuka** (j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ce que Rune a subi dans cette fic! XD) et à **Hemere** : merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis si longtemps, en espérant que vous ne vous arrêterez jamais d'écrire! Vos histoires sont géniales!

4) Enfin, bien entendu, ma pensée la plus tendre pour **Leyounette**, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais été postée sur ce site! Je ne saurais jamais la remercier assez pour sa gentillesse, ses encouragements et le temps qu'elle a passé à corriger presque chaque chapitre! Alors je vais me contenter de vous dire que cette fille est un ange, et de vous conseiller vivement de lire ses écrits : des splendeurs!

Voila! Encore merci et au revoir !

* * *

**Epilogue : Didn't Capture the Heart of Both**

Le Japon.

Merveille insulaire de l'Asie de l'Est, pays du Soleil Levant.

Contrée lointaine et enchanteresse, Terre de Mythes et de Légendes. Pays dont le simple nom inonde votre esprit de splendeurs orientales, des plus fantastiques des rêves.

Territoire de la recherche de la paix intérieure. De la libération de l'âme. Du stade le plus élevé de calme et de sérénité. De la...

-NON, NON ET NON !

-HYOGA! AU NOM D'ATHENA, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

...Pays, surtout, de la fondation Kido et de ses échanges conflictuels Russo-Japonais constants.

Matérialisés ce jour-là par une chaise renversée dans le manoir de feu Mitsumada Kido, puis par deux baies vitrées qui volèrent en éclats, ayant eu la malchance de se trouver sur le passage d'un jeune homme blond à l'air furieux.

Les dégâts matériels ne constituaient pas vraiment un problème majeur (la Fondation avait d'ailleurs fini par prévoir un budget spécifique à ce genre d'incidents) : ce qui était plus embêtant, c'était qu'on en arrivait déjà à la cinquième fenêtre éclatée, ce mois-ci. ...Et que Hyoga du Cygne en était à chaque fois le responsable.

Mais loin d'éprouver des remords face à ses actes, le jeune homme ignora avec superbe les cris exaspérés et les quelques jurons qui ne tardèrent pas à fuser depuis la salle de réunion :

-Et voilà, c'est toujours pareil! S'écria d'abord la voix boudeuse de Seiya. On peut jamais lui dire quoique ce soit!

-Comment ose-t-il s'opposer aux ordres de Saori-sama? Ajouta Jabu, qui semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Il croit vraiment qu'il peut la contrarier sans en subir les conséquences?

-Allons, du calme, fit alors une voix grave et sereine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Shiryu. Il est normal qu'il ne soit guère enchanté à cette idée. Aussi, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas le brusquer et...

-Et moi, je pense qu'il devrait se dépêcher d'accepter! A moins que tu ne souhaites qu'on fasse encore une réunion et qu'elle se termine comme celle-ci?

-...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait!

-Et puis, de quoi il se plaint, en plus? Résonna la voix quelque peu blasée de Nachi. Ça ne peut pas être si déplaisant...

-Peu importe! Quelqu'un peut aller le chercher?

-C'est bon, j'y vais...

Hyoga laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de la cour, pour se rendre dans le gigantesque jardin de la demeure Kido.

Marre. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait en avoir _marre_! Marre de ces foutues réunions, des commentaires de ces crétins qui osaient se dire ses amis, des reproches incessants, des idées tordues de leur soi-disant Déesse, de...

-Hyoga, attends!

Le Cygne soupira : marre également de la technique fourbe, mais efficace, que les chevaliers de Bronze avaient trouvé pour toujours le faire revenir. A savoir, lui envoyer en tant que négociateur la seule personne au Monde contre laquelle il était impossible de rester en colère plus de cinq secondes.

Alias Shun d'Andromède.

C'est donc un regard blasé que Hyoga, en se retournant, posa sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts qui trottinait derrière lui en lui faisant de grands signes de mains, un air inquiet sur son visage efféminé.

Le chevalier de glace poussa un nouveau soupir et arrêta sa marche, laissant Andromède le rattraper : contrarier son meilleur ami était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à un moment pareil (et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de subir la colère du Phénix, si ce dernier apprenait qu'il avait chagriné son précieux cadet)! Le petit dernier des Bronze s'arrêta alors à sa hauteur et, reprenant doucement son souffle, lui fit remarquer d'un ton de reproche :

-Voyons, Hyoga! Pourquoi faut-il que chacune de nos réunions se termine comme ça?

Et voilà, c'était reparti!

Hyoga fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un bref grognement de mécontentement, avant de répondre :

-Ne m'en tiens pas pour responsable, tu veux? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Saori est partie dans ses délires de Paix Universelle!

-Mais..., tenta timidement Shun en levant ses yeux un peu trop grands vers lui. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, non?

Le Cygne se retint de rouler des yeux, persuadé que cette fois encore, il allait se retrouver avec le mauvais rôle.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait d'abord eu une réaction très enthousiaste face au projet que leur Déesse bien-aimée (?) leur avait exposé, à ses compagnons et à lui-même, il y avait à peine deux mois :

Elle avait commencé par leur faire part de la brillante réussite qui avait suivi le Traité de Paix signé par les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, tout en insistant lourdement sur le rôle qu'avait joué Kanon des Gémeaux dans cette victoire et l'immense sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour le bien de la Planète. Et effectivement, en apprenant que le Chevalier d'Or s'était résolu à passer le reste de son existence auprès de Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern pour la sauvegarde de la paix mondiale, les Bronzes furent bien obligés de reconnaître que l'ex-Général s'était définitivement acquitté sa dette auprès d'Athéna et du Sanctuaire.

Jusque là, ça se présentait bien : pouvoir compter les Enfers dans leur camp était même une sacrée bonne nouvelle! Aussi, au début, personne ne songea à s'opposer lorsqu'elle leur proposa d'étendre encore davantage leur cercle d'allié, en approfondissant ses liens d'amitié avec Asgard.

Un premier voyage vers le Royaume du Nord eut lieu, et ses résultats furent plus que concluants : la jeune souveraine Hilda de Polaris, déjà animée d'un vif sentiment de reconnaissance et d'affection envers Athéna et ses chevaliers, avait été absolument ravie à l'idée d'un Acte d'Union officiel entre leurs deux territoires et s'était empressée d'accepter l'offre. «Tant mieux!», avait alors songé Hyoga, soulagé à l'idée que plus jamais il n'aurait à risquer sa peau en se rendant sur les terres enneigées d'Asgard. Et ce fut même avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait répondu présent lorsqu'Athéna lui avait demandé de faire office d'escorte pour le deuxième voyage diplomatique, d'une durée d'une semaine.

...Pour se souvenir ensuite que sa vénérée Déesse, une fois les Guerres Saintes passées à la trappe, était d'une discussion des plus superficielles et d'une compagnie à la limite du supportable. Hélas pour lui, il ne s'en rappela qu'une fois assis à ses côtés, alors que l'avion décollait pour un voyage de plus de dix heures vers le Royaume du Nord, et que sa seule solution pour s'en sortir constituait à se sauter par le hublot en priant pour ne pas faire une chute mortelle : pas sûr que sa supérieure aurait beaucoup apprécié...

Il dut donc se résigner à supporter, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, le badinage incessant de la jeune réincarnation, tout en déplorant le fait que seules les femmes chevaliers avaient à porter des masques (au moins, le visage dissimulé, il aurait pu fermer les yeux et exprimer à loisir son exaspération à travers toutes sortes de mimiques).

Cependant, et à son grand étonnement, Saori Kido ne prononça pas une seule fois le mot «Seiya» de tout le voyage (qui était pourtant en temps normal son sujet de discussion favori), choisissant à la place de le bombarder de «Kanon», lui narrant son exploit avec un entrain inhabituel :

-Et donc tu vois, mon cher Hyoga, en acceptant une union avec cet ignoble spectre, Kanon a hautement contribué au maintien de la paix universelle! Sans compter qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous avec une bonne volonté remarquable! Vraiment, il est un exemple pour vous tous : il a bien mérité le titre de Chevalier d'Or! Son dévouement fait plaisir à voir et c'est une attitude trop rare à notre époque, tu ne trouves pas? D'ailleurs, je trouve que l'on sous-estime beaucoup trop le rôle des unions arrangées dans le maintien de la paix! Il s'agit d'une merveilleuse opportunité d'approfondir nos liens avec nos alliés! Je pense également que...

Et elle continua son infernal monologue, Hyoga l'écoutant en sentant son sourire se transformer en grimace alors qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir de hurler au supplice. Cependant, et c'était justement là que se situait le problème, il ne comprit pas le réel intérêt du discours de sa supérieure.

Aussi, sur le moment, il ne parvint pas vraiment à saisir la raison pour laquelle la première chose qu'il vit en descendant du jet privé fut deux grands yeux d'un vert lumineux, qui le fixaient avec émerveillement : les yeux de la princesse Freya.

Cela ne dérangea pas Hyoga outre-mesure, plutôt content de revoir la gentille blondinette qui leur avait été d'une aide si précieuse au cours de la Bataille d'Asgard. Mais lorsqu'au lieu de s'incliner l'un devant l'autre, comme l'exigeait le protocole, la jeune fille s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras en riant avec ravissement, il commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas, _peut-être_, quelques raisons obscures ayant poussé Saori Kido à le choisir _lui_ en tant qu'accompagnateur. Ses soupçons se virent bien vite renforcés face aux regards appuyés et scandaleusement calculateurs que leur lançaient simultanément la Déesse de la Sagesse et la Prêtresse d'Asgard.

Aussi dut-il se résoudre à passer le reste de la journée avec Freya engluée à son bras gauche, dans les appartements de Damoiselle Hilda, une tasse de thé entre les mains, à écouter les deux dirigeantes échanger politesse sur politesse tout en leur adressant de temps à autres des petits sourires plein de sous-entendus accompagnés de «Tout va bien, les enfants?».

Nul besoin de dire que la semaine fut un véritable cauchemar : dès le deuxième jour, le Cygne hésitait à sortir de sa chambre, de peur de croiser la jeune princesse dans un couloir et de ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher de la journée. Ce qui finissait toujours par arriver. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Hyoga comprit pourquoi Athéna avait passé autant de temps à insister sur la conduite héroïque de Kanon : ce n'était nullement pour le féliciter. Elle attendait juste du Russe qu'il adopte exactement la même attitude que le Dragon des Mers.

Or, Hyoga ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Si Freya pouvait se révéler être la plus adorable et la plus fiable des amies, la perspective d'une vie entière à ses côtés arrachait au Cygne des frissons de pure horreur!

Aussi, la veille de son départ, il profita d'un des rares moments au cours desquels il avait pu échapper à la surveillance d'Hilda et de Saori, puis s'expliqua clairement avec la princesse Freya : à ses yeux, elle était sans aucun doute une jeune fille charmante, pleine de qualités et d'une rare beauté, mais il lui était impossible de voir en elle autre chose qu'une amie et il en était navré.

A la réflexion, il aurait peut-être dû inverser ses propos : car comme toute jeune fille éperdument amoureuse qui se respecte, Freya ne prêta attention qu'à la première partie du discours et, lâchant au passage un strident cri de joie, se jeta dans les bras de chevalier des glaces puis écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes (à la grande horreur du blond, qui en demeura tétanisé).

Et pour bien lui prouver qu'il avait vraiment une dent contre lui, le destin voulut qu'à ce moment précis, Athéna et Hilda débarquent dans ce même couloir. Absolument enchantées à cette vision, elles s'empressèrent de leur adresser leurs plus sincères félicitations. Anéantissant du même coup les derniers espoirs de Hyoga.

Il parvint malgré tout à repartir au Japon avec Athéna une fois la semaine écoulée, prétextant auprès de Freya qu'il valait mieux ne pas se précipiter et qu'un peu de distance ne pourrait que leur (enfin, surtout lui) être bénéfique. Et après avoir trouvé mille prétextes pour dissuader la blondinette de partir avec eux, il crut qu'il avait réussi à s'accorder un bref répit...

Mais non : car sa Déesse semblait désormais persuadée que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un mariage ne vienne officialiser son merveilleux décret et s'était empressée d'en informer la totalité des Chevaliers de Bronze. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment une bonne surprise pour Hyoga lorsque, à peine rentré à la Fondation Kido, ses «chers» demi-frères lui firent part de tous leurs vœux de bonheur, suivi d'un long débat pour savoir qui serait le témoin le jour de la cérémonie.

Horreur à l'état pur.

Une horreur qui s'était d'ailleurs étendue sur ces trois dernières semaines, lorsqu'il avait refusé d'accompagner Athéna pour un nouveau voyage. La Déesse avait déjà une tolérance très restreinte envers toute forme de rébellion, qui devenait carrément inexistante dès que ses intérêts entraient en jeu. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas réjouie par la décision du Cygne, mais trouva la parade, en choisissant plutôt d'inviter la jeune Freya pour un voyage diplomatique au Japon (sa sœur étant malheureusement dans l'incapacité de quitter le Royaume, prenant son rôle de prêtresse très au sérieux depuis la dramatique guerre d'Asgard). Dès que la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles du Russe, il prit la prudente décision de s'éloigner de la fondation pendant toute la durée du séjour, déployant des merveilles de créativité et d'imagination pour trouver des excuses à son absence : mission urgente au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne, entraînement spécial avec Camus du Verseau quelque part en Sibérie, conférence sur le complexe d'Œdipe non-résolu à New-York, rassemblement du groupe «Sauvons les bébés phoques» au cœur de l'Antarctique, et cætera...

Si bien qu'il parvint ainsi à échapper à la princesse d'Asgard pendant toute la durée de son séjour et ne revint à la demeure Kido que lorsqu'il fut sûr du départ de la jeune fille. Ce fut bien évidemment une Saori furieuse qui l'accueillit, l'arrosant copieusement de reproches dès son retour, lui signalant qu'elle était furieuse de son manque au devoir, qu'il devrait avoir honte de son attitude et qu'en plus, c'était en larmes que Freya était repartie vers son Royaume! Hyoga eut bien quelques remords face à la dernière remarque, mais il estima que c'était peu cher payé pour retrouver sa liberté.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de ses compagnons de combats. On pouvait se permettre pas mal de choses en tant que chevalier : les bagarres injustifiées, le déclenchement de guerres saintes, les hécatombes de sbires, la destruction partielle de sites du patrimoine mondial, entre autres. Mais faire pleurer une jolie demoiselle et ne pas respecter ses engagements envers elle, c'était, de toute évidence, un crime impardonnable, même pour les moins moraux d'entre eux.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis des jours et des jours, Hyoga subissait avec plus ou moins d'agacement les remontrances et les reproches de ses camarades, qui s'acharnaient sur lui avec un enthousiasme presque déplacé.

Aussi, voir que même Shun, qui ne prenait en général le parti de personne et essayait plutôt de réconcilier tout le monde, s'était mis en tête de lui faire la morale, c'était vraiment un coup dur pour le cygne!

-Écoute, Shun..., intervint-il alors après avoir longuement soupiré. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrai vous le répéter à tous, mais il n'y a RIEN entre Freya et moi. J'ignore ce qu'elle s'est imaginé ou ce qu'Athéna a pu vous raconter, mais crois-moi, tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme malentendu!

-Mais je ne te comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien reprocher à mademoiselle Freya?

Hyoga haussa un sourcil, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ce genre de questions. Shun posa alors un doigt sur son menton et, l'air extrêmement concentré, se mit à énumérer :

-Enfin, je veux dire, Dame Freya est quelqu'un de formidable! Elle aime son peuple, elle prend toujours à cœur les problèmes des autres, c'est une fille gentille, honnête et courageuse! ...Et en plus, elle est vraiment ravissante. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème...

-Grand bien t'en fasse.

-Mais enfin, si au moins, tu t'expliquais!

-Ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute...

-Je vais peut-être finir par le faire! Au moins, nous serons un peu avancés! S'exclama alors Shun, passablement agacé.

Et là, Hyoga craqua.

Parce que, pour que Shun s'énerve, il fallait quand même atteindre des sommets inimaginables de cruauté! Et franchement, l'idée d'être rangé dans cette catégorie lui était TRES déplaisante! Après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour le bien de la Planète, il était désormais contraint de renoncer à sa crédibilité et au peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait? Et puis quoi encore?

-D'accord, Shun, tu as gagné! Tu veux vraiment savoir? Mais c'est parce qu'elle est _**chiante**_, bordel! C'est si difficile à comprendre? ! C'est la fille la plus niaise que j'ai jamais rencontrée et crois-moi, j'ai des éléments de comparaison! Alors oui, elle est adorable, mais je me vois mal passer le reste de ma vie à la regarder fabriquer des couronnes de fleurs, me faire des dithyrambes sur sa sœur et à la voir s'extasier sur le moindre brin d'herbe ou rayon de soleil ! _C'est clair_?

Ce bref discours sembla totalement bluffer Andromède, mais eut l'effet désiré : au moins, le jeune Bronze fut à court d'arguments et se contenta, après quelques secondes de silence, de baisser les yeux d'un air vaguement gêné, puis de hocher la tête deux ou trois fois. De toute évidence, il avait compris l'étendu du «problème». Et ayant eu lui-même toutes les difficultés à s'extirper des pattes d'une jolie, mais mièvre caméléonne, il ne pouvait que compatir :

-Évidemment, vu sous cet angle..., daigna-t-il lui accorder.

-Donc, pardonne-moi de ne pas réussir à tomber amoureux d'elle!

-Et... Tu ne lui as jamais dit que, peut-être, elle n'était pas, euh... exactement ce que tu recherchais?

-Hélas, soupira la Cygne. Elle est tellement persuadée qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre que ça ne sert à rien! Elle se voile doublement la face : non seulement elle ne veut pas voir mon refus mais en plus, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est même pas amoureuse de moi!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? S'étonna Shun.

-J'ai mes raisons...

Hyoga avait en effet conscience de n'être qu'un substitut affectif aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas encaissé la disparition d'Hagen de Merak, et avait rejeté son affection frustrée sur le premier blond aux yeux clairs qu'elle avait pu trouver. Jamais Hyoga n'avait autant regretté d'avoir ôté la vie au jeune guerrier d'Asgard, ni n'avait autant maudit les Dieux de ne pas avoir rendu la vie aux protecteurs d'Hilda tombés pendant la dernière guerre.

-Mais..., intervint de nouveau Shun. Ne pourrais-tu tout de même pas songer à la revoir, ne serait-ce que pour dissiper le malentendu?

-Pour qu'elle reparte de nouveau dans ses délires de prince charmant? S'offusqua Hyoga avec une moue dégoûtée. Non mais tu rêves! Et quand bien même elle accepterait de se faire une raison, je me mettrais Saori à dos et ça, je n'y tiens vraiment pas : elle pourrait même m'accuser de haute trahison, si à cause de moi, son projet de paix avec Asgard échoue!

Hilda de Polaris, étant un être raisonnable et débonnaire, comprendrait certainement bien vite ses raisons et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. On ne pouvait, hélas, pas en dire autant de la dernière réincarnation d'Athéna...

-Tu dois tout de même reconnaître que tu pourrais grandement participer à son maintien...

-Ne reviens pas là-dessus, tu veux!

-Enfin, je dis ça, parce que quand je vois à quel point Kanon s'est intégré aux Enfers et comme il a permis un cessez-le-feu permanent entre Athéna et Hadès, je...

-Oh non! Par pitié, ne me parle plus de _Kanon_!

Pour illustrer ces paroles, Hyoga plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et maugréa :

-Tant mieux si ce maudit conspirateur s'est fait son trou aux Enfers, mais moi, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de me bassiner avec ça!

-Hyoga, tu es injuste! Cela fait bien longtemps que Kanon a payé sa dette et il n'a plus rien d'un manipulateur!

Face au froncement de sourcils de Shun et à sa moue boudeuse, Hyoga soupira.

Oui, Andromède avait raison, il était injuste avec Kanon. Après tout, l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait combattu à ses côtés dans les diverses prisons du Monde souterrain et lui avait même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas le droit de remettre en cause son allégeance, ni son statut de Chevalier d'Or.

Toute cette histoire lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle le rendait exécrable.

Essayant vaguement de rattraper le coup, le Cygne se tourna de nouveau vers Shun et lui demanda, avec un sourire forcé :

-Du coup, je me demande comment notre cher ex-futur-maître du Monde s'organise, entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers...

-Ah, ça..., laissa échapper Shun avec un curieux regard. Hadès lui a proposé le système «six mois au Sanctuaire / six mois chez la Whyvern» : paraît-il que cette technique marche plutôt bien avec lui...

Hyoga éclata de rire, et Andromède se sentit tout de suite mieux... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond ajoute, après un instant de réflexion :

-Attends une seconde... Comment tu sais ça?

…

«Aïe!» songea Shun avec un sourire d'excuse, alors que Hyoga posait sur lui un regard inquisiteur :

-...Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé un contact avec Hadès? !

L'absence de réponse immédiate fit office d'aveu, et Andromède baissa la tête autant que possible, attendant le flot habituel de reproches :

-Mais enfin, Shun, tu es devenu complètement _fou_? Ce type t'a manipulé et t'a volé ton corps! Il a essayé de tous nous tuer! Comment est-ce que tu peux continuer à le voir?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'Ikki m'autoriserait à le voir? Lui fit remarquer Shun en roulant des yeux. Il m'a formellement interdit de le rencontrer ou de communiquer avec lui. Rien que ça, ça a mis Saori-san dans une colère noire, alors je ne vais pas en plus lui renvoyer le courrier qu'il m'envoie...

Hyoga en demeura bouche bée. Il n'était que rarement d'accord avec Ikki, mais là, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait eu la réaction la plus censée! Shun avait beau être la personne la moins rancunière au Monde, accepter de recevoir des lettres de la part du Dieu des Enfers, même sans y répondre, était définitivement malsain!

-Écoute, Hyoga..., intervint alors Shun qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. Je sais ce que tous ici, vous en pensez... Mais il regrette ses actes, tu sais, et il veut se faire pardonner! C'est un homme qui a été trop malheureux pendant trop longtemps, et tout ce qu'il recherche, c'est un peu d'affection et d'amour familial! Sais-tu seulement qu'il aime ses Spectres comme ses propres enfants?

« 'Sans doute pour ça qu'il les envoie systématiquement à la mort tous les 250 ans...» se retint de proférer le Cygne. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel : après tout, Shun savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait...

Et une fois qu'il eut digéré l'aveu de cette correspondance pas franchement banale, ce fut naturellement la curiosité qui reprit le dessus :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte, dans ses lettres?

-Oh, toutes sortes de choses! S'exclama l'androgyne d'une voix rieuse. Les changements administratifs aux Enfers, les états d'âme de Pandore, les travaux qu'ils font à la Giudecca, et des anecdotes en tout genre... Même si je ne les comprends pas toujours.

-Exemple?

-Bah, dans la dernière lettre, il me disait que Minos et Eaque s'étaient enfin trouvés un autre divertissement que la torture d'âmes humaines depuis qu'ils avaient mis la main sur un bel oisillon brun. Je ne suis pas sûr de voir ce qu'il a voulu dire...

Et Hyoga se dit aussitôt que c'était une bonne chose, car lui ne tenait pas à en savoir davantage.

-Enfin, toujours est-il que je reçois régulièrement des nouvelles de Kanon par l'intermédiaire d'Hadès. Il est d'ailleurs très heureux pour son juge, et il ne cesse de dire que, malgré la bassesse de son stratagème initial, Rhadamanthe n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toutes ses vies!

-...«stratagème»? Répété Hyoga en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, là non plus, je n'ai pas compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Oh, c'est sans doute sans importance.

-Sans doute.

Bénis soient les ignorants.

-Par contre, intervint alors Shun en croisant ses mains devant ses lèvres, je me demande comment Saga a réagi à tout cela...

-Ah, ça, je le sais! Répondit le Cygne sans grand enthousiasme. Camus me l'a expliqué la dernière fois que je suis passé au Sanctuaire.

-...Et?

Hyoga grinça des dents : comment résumer ça?

Lui qui était simplement passé voir son maître pour lui demander quelques conseils quant à son petit problème Asgardien (le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau l'avait froidement rembarré en insistant sur le fait qu'il était son maître, pas son confident et encore moins son conseiller conjugal), il avait eu droit en bonus à un distrayant récapitulatif de ces deux derniers mois.

Il avait bien vu en arrivant en Grèce que Saga des Gémeaux, une fois hors des bras de son amant de Bélier (Hyoga avait également eu droit à cette découverte dès son passage au premier Temple), semblait encore plus morose que ne le serait Rune du Balrog devant un concert de Hard Rock, et il avait eu le malheur de s'interroger à voix haute sur la raison de cette mauvaise humeur.

Camus, homme érudit qui ne pouvait supporter qu'une question, aussi stupide soit-elle, reste sans réponse, s'était résigné à lui faire un bref compte-rendu, au plus grand plaisir de Milo qui s'était empressé d'illustrer tous les propos du français par de grands gestes et une longue série de mimes : Hyoga avait jugé le résultat final plutôt divertissant.

En bref, après près de deux jours d'absence injustifiée, phénomène qui était passé dans le domaine du banal concernant certains chevaliers, Kanon des Gémeaux avait fini par faire une réapparition au Sanctuaire et s'était vu, pour diverses raisons, accueilli à bras ouverts par un certain nombre de ses confrères : Milo (joie de retrouver son meilleur ami), Mû et Kiki (joie de retrouver ce qui leur servait désormais de belle famille), Aldébaran (toujours content de revoir un de ses compagnons d'armes), DeathMask (plaisir de voir revenir un éventuel partenaire de mauvais coups) et bien évidemment, Saga.

Après une dispute sordide sur une sombre affaire de chemise, les deux frères s'étaient comme d'habitude tapés dessus en hurlant pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Là, Saga avait tenu à en savoir plus sur la soudaine disparition de son cadet, et on pouvait dire que c'était à peu près là que les ennuis avaient commencé.

Ou peut-être quand Kanon avait offert à son aîné un sourire coupable qui en disait long sur les raisons de son absence.

Ou peut-être quand Saga avait détecté sur la nuque de son cadet une petite trace rougeâtre, qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à sa nature et à l'identité de celui qui en était responsable.

Ou peut-être lorsque l'ex-Marina finit par expliquer qu'il était uniquement revenu pour chercher vêtements et affaires de toilettes, vu qu'il avait reçu une offre de collocation des plus intéressantes (et un colocataire des plus plaisants) sur Londres.

Dire que Saga avait mal réagi serait un doux euphémisme.

En clair, le Sanctuaire entier avait failli être anéanti sous la puissance destructrice d'une «Galaxian Explosion» et seule la force de plusieurs chevaliers d'Or réunis et les tendres paroles du Bélier parvinrent à empêcher la catastrophe et à permettre à Kanon de filer en douce, promettant d'envoyer une carte postale avant de disparaître dans un éclair de lumière.

(Carte qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivée à destination, la Whyvern l'ayant interceptée : Kanon avait voulu noter l'adresse de retour sur l'enveloppe, et Rhadamanthe ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir débarquer chez lui un ex-schizophrène psychopathe)

Et depuis, Saga était devenu la principale source d'attention de ces dernières semaines, attirant tour à tour la compassion et les moqueries de ses pairs, et Hyoga n'avait pas tardé à se ranger dans la seconde catégorie avec Camus, Milo et Kiki.

Maintenant, comment expliquer ça à Shun qui, depuis la fin des guerres saintes, ne pouvait supporter d'entendre une fin autre que «Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours»?

Le Cygne choisit donc de camoufler légèrement la vérité, en répondant :

-Eh bien... Disons que Saga a été très touché par cette nouvelle...

-Et il a bien réagi? S'enquit aussitôt Andromède.

Hyoga prit un instant pour réfléchir : aucun temple n'avait été détruit, personne n'avait été envoyé dans une autre dimension et les cheveux de l'ex-Grand Pope avaient conservé leur belle teinte bleu sombre. Vu comme ça, ça tenait presque du miracle.

-...Plutôt, oui.

Et à cette réponse, Shun eut un sourire si lumineux que le Cygne ne parvint même pas à regretter son mensonge. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, il se sentait bien.

Mais tous ses soucis lui revinrent bien vite à l'esprit et sa soudaine bonne humeur s'en trouva aussitôt anéantie : si même des hommes comme Kanon et Saga étaient parvenus à trouver l'amour absolu, la passion ultime, le bonheur d'être unique pour un seul être, pourquoi lui, Hyoga, n'arrivait-il pas à trouver autre chose qu'une greluche blonde même pas fichue de comprendre ce que signifiait «Non!» ? !

Le Monde était vraiment injuste...

Mais il accordait parfois un vague réconfort à ses nombreux occupants, matérialisé cette fois-ci par la petite main de Shun qui se posa sur l'épaule de son camarade Russe, dans un geste empli de compassion et de soutien. Inutile de dire qu'à côté de toutes les vacheries que lui faisaient subir les autres chevaliers de Bronze, ça requinquait drôlement.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoga. Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par trouver une solution!

-Si seulement...

Ouais, «si seulement» : si seulement il pouvait faire comprendre à sa chère Déesse qu'il y avait d'autres moyens d'assurer des alliances que des mariages politiques!

S'il pouvait réussir à convaincre Freya qu'il n'était pas le seul blondinet aux yeux bleus sur cette fichue planète (pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta d'avoir hérité de la fabuleuse beauté de sa chère mère)!

S'il avait pu trouver l'amour de sa vie avant le début des guerres Saintes! Au moins aurait-il eu un excellent prétexte pour repousser les avances de l'Asgardienne!

«Tiens, pas bête, ça!», se dit-il avec une ironie malsaine : dire qu'il lui aurait suffi de fréquenter une jolie jeune fille ou un beau jeune homme pour échapper à toutes ces emmerdes! A cette simple pensée, il poussa un soupir : ah, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être amoureux à l'instant présent...?

…

Quoique, réflexion faite... Était-il vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là? Il pouvait très bien feindre! Après tout, son maître ne lui avait-il pas appris à ne jamais dévoiler ses véritables émotions?

Mais oui, se dit-il avec un sourire lumineux qui surprit son vis-à-vis, c'était évident! Tout lui semblait tellement plus clair, à présent : s'il présentait à Athéna et à Freya une personne relativement crédible pour se faire passer son âme sœur, aucune des deux femmes n'oserait plus jamais lui parler de mariage politique, ni même d'union quelconque!

Et donc, ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire, c'était de trouver une charmante personne, d'environ son âge, assez jolie pour décourager Freya, assez forte pour affronter le regard de ses pairs, et assez courageuse pour pouvoir supporter Saori Kido...

Et il connaissait justement la personne idéale pour ce rôle!

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il se retourna, le visage radieux, pour contempler avec un intérêt soudain son jeune compagnon d'arme.

Shun et sa pureté inégalée, son innocence et sa douceur, qui ne faisait qu'accroître son incroyable puissance.

Shun et sa beauté trop féminine, ses mains trop petites aux doigts trop fins, ses lèvres trop rosées et ses yeux trop grands, dont Hyoga avait toujours apprécié la couleur émeraude.

Shun et sa constante volonté d'aider son prochain, son désir quasi-obsessionnel de se sentir utile et d'apporter son soutien aux autres.

N'était-ce pas là une merveilleuse occasion de satisfaire ce désir?

Aussi, voyant que le jeune Japonais s'était mis à l'observer d'un air inquisiteur, Hyoga n'hésita pas une seule seconde, le saisissant par les épaules et le contemplant comme s'il était la plus merveilleuse chose existante en ce Monde :

-Shun! S'écria-t-il alors, sa voix soudain chargée d'une vive émotion.

-...Oui? Répondit prudemment le plus jeune, qui ne savait plus trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Tu veux toi aussi que toute cette affaire soit résolue, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Oui, bien évidemment.

-Et tu voudrais que j'arrive à me débarrasser de tous mes soucis, pas vrai?

-Bien sûr.

-...Eh bien, si je te disais que tu peux m'aider à y mettre un terme et que je t'expliquais comment t'y prendre, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'assister?

-...

Là, Shun eut un temps d'arrêt.

Oui, Hyoga était son ami, peut-être même son meilleur ami, et en temps normal, il se serait fait une joie de lui prêter main forte dans un moment aussi difficile que celui-ci. Quoi de plus naturel, pour des compagnons d'armes aussi proches qu'eux?

Seulement voilà, quelque chose lui déplaisait dans l'expression du blond. Lui déplaisait même fortement. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait du sourire un peu trop étiré pour être naturel, de ses yeux plissés d'un air malicieux, ou encore de la soudaine teinte rougeâtre qu'avaient prise ses joues.

...Flippant.

Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient déjà quelle serait la réponse de Shun. Toujours la même. Parce que, peu importaient les conséquences, jamais il n'aurait pu refuser d'apporter son aide à qui que ce soit. Surtout si c'était la demande d'un ami. Encore plus s'il s'agissait de Hyoga.

Aussi ce fut presque naturellement qu'un sourire un peu timide se dessina sur ses lèvres et que le simple petit mot lui échappa, plein de significations et de promesses :

-Oui.

Le sourire de Hyoga s'élargit encore davantage. Et alors qu'il commençait à expliquer au jeune androgyne les détails de son projet, une étrange impression parut imprégner toute cette scène... Une curieuse sensation de _déjà-vu_, un sentiment de renouvellement, voire même de continuité, qui promettaient déjà une longue et infernale série de rires, de larmes, de coups tordus, de mélodrames, de quiproquos et, inévitablement, de catastrophes et de désastres en tout genre.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Puisqu'il n'existait que deux êtres en ce Monde capable de pressentir le cataclysme qui se préparait, et d'en évaluer toutes les répercussions.

**XxX D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux... XxX**

Alors que le Cygne commençait tout juste à exposer son sombre dessein à Andromède, quelque part dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, un certain juge des Enfers, que nous connaissons désormais fort bien, se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le front couvert de sueur.

Se frottant les yeux d'une main et tentant avec peine de retrouver une respiration normale, il jeta une série de coups d'œil affolés autour de lui, mettant un certain temps à réaliser que tout allait bien et qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit, un corps familier étendu près du sien.

Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern poussa alors un long soupir et se laissa retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux : un rêve, tout simplement. Rien de plus qu'un stupide cauchemar.

...Non. Non, ça n'avait rien d'un simple songe, se dit-il en sentant un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était bien plus que ça : comme s'il avait pressenti l'arrivée d'une calamité, d'un fléau à l'état pur... Mêlé à un curieux et déroutant sentiment de familiarité...

Comme si quelque chose de particulièrement ignoble était sur le point de se répéter...

Fort heureusement, ses élucubrations prirent vite fin. Pour être plus précis, à l'instant même où une large main, d'une agréable tiédeur, se posa avec douceur sur sa joue. Et qu'une voix encore ensommeillée lui murmura :

-...Rhad' ? Ça va...?

L'interpellé laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, s'empressa de poser sa main sur celle qui lui effleurait le visage et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Pour se plonger dans les deux iris turquoise qui lui faisaient face:

Kanon. Allongé à ses côtés. Qui continuait ses caresses en l'observant d'un air inquiet.

Qui pourrait encore se soucier d'un rêve devant une telle vision?

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Rhadamanthe passa ses bras autour le taille de l'ex-Général et l'enlaça brusquement, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il sentit le sourire du Grec se dessiner contre son cou. Sensation des plus plaisantes.

Néanmoins, le Dragon des Mers n'abandonna pas la partie :

-Je réitère ma question. Tout va bien?

-Maintenant, oui..., murmura le juge, sa voix partiellement étouffée par la tignasse bleutée.

-Mauvais rêve?

-Quelque chose de ce genre...

-Détails?

Le spectre resserra un peu son étreinte et prit un moment pour réfléchir :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-il au bout d'un moment. Je pense que tu appellerais ça un mauvais pressentiment... Comme quelque chose sur le point de recommencer. Mais quelque chose de pas vraiment sympathique. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Vaguement, répondit Kanon en haussant les épaules. Shaka et Mû sont plus calés que moi dans ce domaine...

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me tracasse.

Désormais curieux, le Chevalier s'extirpa des bras du blond, se redressa sur un coude et se mit à le fixer obstinément, l'invitant à continuer.

-Je me sens menacé, sans raison valable... Outre cette «tempête», j'ai l'impression que je suis directement visé. Et par quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.

Kanon leva un moment les yeux au plafond, puis se laissa retomber sur le torse de Rhadamanthe, qui repassa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Et qui veux-tu que ce soit? Hadès t'a pardonné depuis bien longtemps, tes frangins sont trop obsédés par leur Bénou pour se consacrer à toi, et même Pandore a fini par digérer notre petite fugue! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver?

-Justement, je n'en sais rien... Et c'est ça qui m'ennuie.

Sur ce simple constat, le juge tomba dans un silence obstiné, enroulant à intervalles réguliers des mèches de cheveux océan entre ses doigts.

Geste qu'il interrompit en sentant les lèvres du Gémeau se poser délicatement sur son front, puis murmurer avec quiétude :

-Bah, ne t'inquiète donc pas... L'expérience m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas toujours écouter son instinct. Lève-toi, secoue bien la tête et tous les soucis s'envoleront d'un coup.

Après quoi il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, laissant le spectre pantois.

Kanon n'était pas particulièrement avare en démonstrations affectives, mais elles s'apparentaient plus à de sauvages baisers qu'à de réelles marques de tendresse (chose que le juge, amateur de sensations fortes, appréciait fortement). Aussi, son geste avait quelque chose d'assez déroutant... Un peu de douceur dans ce Monde de brutes, sans doute.

Sur cette drôle de pensée, Rhadamanthe se pencha de nouveau sur le Dragon des Mers et lui chuchota à l'oreille, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Dis donc... Tu te fais du soucis pour moi?

Kanon tourna vers lui un œil ennuyé et marmonna :

-Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je constate juste qu'il est huit heure passée, que tu devrais déjà être en train de te préparer et que si tu arrives en retard au Tribunal, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute. De plus, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es chargé de ramener du fric ici. Alors, au boulot!

Et ceci étant dit, le Grec se détourna de nouveau de Rhadamanthe, saisissant au passage un livre sur la table de chevet (un truc marrant qu'il avait trouvé dans la librairie du coin : l'histoire d'un petit binoclard balafré en robe noire, accompagné d'une intello et d'un rouquin, qui cherchaient à détruire les Forces du Mal avec des morceaux de bois magiques. La littérature anglaise était vraiment désopilante!), sous le regard noir de la Whyvern, qui pouvait presque sentir une veine palpiter sur son front. Sa main se posa alors sur la nuque du Gémeau, mais le geste n'avait plus rien de tendre, ni même d'amical :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais absolument insupportable?

-Une bonne centaine de fois. Pourquoi?

-Oh, pour rien... J'avais un vague espoir que tu tiennes compte de mes remarques.

Kanon eut un sourire amusé.

-Si tu me trouves vraiment insupportable, je peux encore remballer toutes mes affaires et rentrer au Sanctuaire, tu sais.

La réaction fut plutôt rapide. A peine une seconde plus tard, le Gémeau se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, ses poignets prisonniers des mains du juge, dont les yeux dorés reflétaient un dangereux mélange de colère et de désir :

-Fais mine de m'échapper et je te tue. Et je torturerais délicieusement ton âme pendant quelques milliers d'années, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi.

-Programme alléchant, rétorqua Kanon, les yeux soudain flamboyants. Mais je ne laisserai jamais personne me dompter. Pas même toi.

-Je peux toujours essayer, non?

-A tes risques et périls, mon cher.

Et sur ces douces paroles, qui n'étaient rien d'autres que la plus tentante des invitations, Rhadamanthe plongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ex-Marina, lâchant ses poignets pour qu'il puisse enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser.

Lancés dans une étreinte tout bonnement torride et à présent tous deux convaincus que le Juge serait _très_ en retard ce matin (Valentine aurait peut-être la bonne idée de pointer pour lui...), les caresses se firent de plus en plus appuyées, et lorsque Kanon se mit à écarter les cuisses en ondulant lentement son bassin contre celui du spectre, Rhadamanthe écarta aussitôt de son esprit son sens moral et le peu de remords qu'il aurait pu éprouver face à son comportement : il était des désirs auxquels on ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister. Et on pouvait caser dans cette catégorie ce pur moment de luxure, qu'absolument rien n'aurait pu gâcher...

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_ !

...Sauf, peut-être, le hurlement strident de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Rhadamanthe retint de justesse un juron. Kanon roula des yeux et repoussa aussitôt son juge, rajoutant d'un air exaspéré :

-Tu vas ouvrir?

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu ne veux plus que ce soit moi qui le fasse, sous prétexte que j'attire trop la gent féminine chez toi.

Le juge commença par émettre un grommellement, puis replongea sur le cou du Chevalier d'Or, y déposant un baiser :

-Tu y tiens vraiment?

-La dernière fois que j'ai tardé à ouvrir cette porte, c'était Pandore qui se trouvait derrière. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elle l'aurait sans hésiter défoncée si je ne lui avais pas ouvert. Et ce visiteur-là m'a l'air d'être de la même catégorie...

En effet, la sonnerie aiguë résonnait sans fin dans l'appartement, signalant qu'un doigt restait en ce moment même appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Inutile de dire que l'ambiance était définitivement ruinée.

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, et tourna vers le Gémeau un regard encore imprégné d'un vague espoir :

-Et notre petite «séance de domptage»?

-On remet ça à plus tard, lança Kanon d'un air taquin en se rallongeant et en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou.

-Je termine à dix-huit heures, fit le juge avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

-Alors, on va avoir une soirée très chargée... Maintenant, habille-toi et va ouvrir!

Et sur ces mots, en somme, réconfortants, le juge enfila un pantalon et un pull, se traînant sans grand entrain jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles une fois arrivé dans le couloir. Là, il trouva le chiot en train de gémir, dans une posture similaire à la sienne, avec la tête plaquée contre le sol en plus et les pattes avant vaguement rabattues sur ses oreilles baissées. Rhadamanthe eut un bref sourire à cette vision et se dirigea enfin vers la porte dont il défit le verrou en soupirant, avant d'actionner la poignée et d'ouvrir à l'irritable visiteur, dont l'identité était maintenant révélée.

Rhadamanthe eut d'abord l'air surpris.

Puis franchement terrifié.

Et finalement, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de claquer violemment la porte.

Pour ensuite refaire le chemin inverse, se retrouvant à nouveau dans la chambre, face à Kanon qui avait entre-temps enfilé quelques vêtements :

-Alors, c'était qui?

Pour toute réponse, les yeux furibonds du juge, son visage d'une pâleur extrême et sa bouche déformée par une sorte de rictus nerveux. Le Grec eut au moins la décence de paraître étonné :

-...C'était qui? Répéta-t-il prudemment.

-_Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée_? Répondit le Spectre d'une voix caverneuse.

Il fallait dire que le choc avait été considérable, même pour un homme comme lui. Il aurait été injuste de l'en blâmer : après tout, très peu de personnes en ce Monde auraient pu s'attendre à voir, en ouvrant leur porte un matin en semaine, Mû de Jamir, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier sur leur palier, tenant par la main son jeune disciple, qui portait un carton de pâtisserie et une boîte de thé dans un sac plastique.

Jusque là, ça allait encore : une fois la surprise passée, Rhadamanthe devait reconnaître que le jeune Tibétain faisait partie des quelques personnes pour lesquelles il n'éprouvait aucune animosité. Néanmoins, deux choses l'avaient intrigué : la première, c'était de savoir comment les Béliers pouvaient bien connaître son adresse. La deuxième, c'était la raison de leur visite... Et vu la mine contrite et le sourire désolé que Mû lui avait adressé, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Rhadamanthe avait réalisé que l'autre main du Chevalier n'était pas libre non plus, car étroitement serrée entre de longs doigts bronzés. Ils n'étaient pas venus seuls.

Le juge avait alors eu l'idée d'ouvrir un peu plus largement la porte, histoire de découvrir qui était son dernier visiteur inopportun.

Il l'avait regretté. Amèrement.

Et ce dès qu'il avait cru reconnaître une longue chevelure à la coupe des plus familières, mais d'une couleur un peu plus foncée que celle à laquelle il était habituée : l'envoûtante et lumineuse couleur océan s'était éteinte, laissant place à un bleu nuit aux reflets pourpres troublants. Le même sentiment lui était venu lorsqu'il avait observé le visage de l'homme : des traits fins et harmonieux qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, mais animés d'une rigidité et d'un sérieux bien loin de la désinvolture et de l'espièglerie qu'il appréciait. Et le charme s'était entièrement évanoui lorsque ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans les siens : la belle teinte turquoise était encore là, mais les éclaboussures d'un azur délirant, ainsi que la lueur de malice et de fierté qui y brillait d'habitude s'étaient évaporées, laissant place à des reflets d'un gris sage et réfléchi, mêlé étonnamment à un éclat rougeâtre d'ire et de fureur.

Saga des Gémeaux, ex-Grand Pope, plus terrifiant que jamais, et n'ayant visiblement pas des attentions très amicales à son sujet.

Pas vraiment étonnant que le premier réflexe de Rhadamanthe ait été de claquer la porte, puis de la verrouiller.

Et il était tout aussi évident que, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau face à Kanon, il exigeait quelques explications. Et _vite_.

Hélas pour lui, le cadet des Gémeaux se contenta de l'observer un moment, puis, comprenant enfin quelle personne pouvait causer un si grand trouble chez lui, de plaquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un sourire ravi :

-C'est pas vrai! Ils sont venus, finalement? Est-ce qu'ils ont amené un gâteau?

Rhadamanthe en demeura tétanisé :

-Attends... Me dis pas que tu l'as _invité _? !

-Ben, si! Toi, tu m'as bien traîné devant toute ta «famille» jusqu'à ce que le courant passe! Tu n'allais pas en plus me forcer à couper les ponts avec mon frère, j'espère!

-On avait pourtant un accord! S'emporta le Juge, sa voix devenue soudain plus rauque. Tu pouvais passer le voir quand tu veux au Sanctuaire, mais je ne voulais jamais le voir ici! Je t'avais d'ailleurs demandé de ne pas lui donner mon adresse!

-En effet, reconnut Kanon avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Mais tu ne m'as jamais interdit de la donner à Mû, n'est-ce pas?

Silence.

Rhadamanthe éprouva alors une sensation familière, alors qu'il regardait le Dragon des Mers finir de s'habiller et remettre hâtivement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux : une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment vers lequel des deux frères il devait la diriger. Il prit néanmoins rapidement sa décision, lorsqu'il entendit les poings puissants de Saga s'abattre sur sa porte d'entrée alors qu'il hurlait des jurons grecs, et que Kanon lui adressa un adorable sourire pour se faire pardonner : l'aîné conserverait le rôle du méchant encore quelques temps.

«Bon», se résigna Rhadamanthe en poussant un gros soupir et en s'asseyant sur le lit, alors que Kanon allait ouvrir à son jumeau, «C'était prévisible, après tout!». Et comme l'ex-Marina l'avait souligné, question famille, il aurait été le dernier des hypocrites en lui faisant la morale.

Mais tout ça n'avait même plus d'importance à ses yeux. Puisque, de toute façon, Kanon était là. Et l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin.

Et comparé à cela, toutes les mésaventures qui semblaient déjà les attendre n'étaient qu'un détail bien futile. Car il savait qu'ensemble, ils seraient capables de venir à bout de n'importe quel obstacle menaçant de les séparer. Ils avaient déjà failli se perdre une fois. Pas question de recommencer!

Alors, dans le fond, peu importait les abrutis du Sanctuaire et des Enfers. Peu importait le Monde entier qui semblait parfois se liguer contre eux. Peu importait Saga, dont les pas vifs se faisaient déjà entendre dans le couloir. Et peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Car, à partir de cet instant et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Kanon resterait toujours à ses côtés.

Et la vie serait absolument parfaite.

-RHADAMANTHE ! SALE WHYVERN PERFIDE! INFÂME SCÉLÉRAT! VIENS M'AFFRONTER SI T'ES UN SPECTRE!

Enfin... A quelques détails près...

**THE END**


End file.
